A Life Revealed
by PyreFerret
Summary: Nick has recently joined the police force and his new life is beginning. Judy is the revered bunny cop who saved the city and proved those in Zootopia can really be anything. The two start solving cases together, dealing with the changes in the city, hoping things stay the same between them. However, things aren't as they seem in this city, and new stories are about to be told...
1. 1) A Fresh Start

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all! First off, this is my first story so I appreciate constructive criticism. That doesn't mean be a prick. Second off, no official schedule; I'm a college student and this is something I'm doing because I enjoy it. I know where I want to take this story, so I hope I don't disappoint. Third, this won't be a one-shot. This will be long and time extensive on my part. If you like reading, please enjoy the length. And finally, I hope this meets your expectations. Maybe this will be my first of many stories; maybe it'll be my only one. Time will tell. Peace.**

* * *

" _Maybe a supervisor one day!"_

" _200 bucks a day, Fluff!"_

" _Nick gonna be working with the fuzz!"_

" _I know a guy at the DMV…"_

" _Ice 'em!"_

" _They might be going back to their primal state?!"_

" _You were right; I'm just a dumb bunny!"_

 _*screeeee, click* "I'm just a dumb bunny!"_

 _*Screeee, Click* "I'm just a dumb bunny!"_

 _*SCREEEEE, CLICK* "I'm just a dumb bu-"_

With a start, the red fox known as Nick Wilde lurched up in his bed, eyes narrow as he quickly adjusted to the darkness. To his right was the nightstand with his dark aviators, the dimmed alarm clock, and a photo of him in front of his mother. He didn't need to look at the clock to know it wasn't time for him to wake up yet; he was nocturnal by nature so waking up in the middle of the night happened from time to time. But he hadn't expected _THAT_. He shook his head, his eyes turning to his left to the closet in his room. The door was open and he saw the pressed uniform and the dark tie hanging in the closet. That sloppy grin that irked many of the mammals who knew him grew across his face as the small amount of light coming into the room somehow glinted off the badge.

His ears perked up at the sound of the cars below. It was still quiet, but after leaving the bridge and moving into an apartment he still wasn't used to the loudness. Luckily he'd gotten darker blinds and his apartment was higher up to save some of the noise. Apparently the higher the apartment the more expensive it was, but there was a small range where the height was a nuisance and so rent was cheaper. Having a past as a con-fox had helped him find that height and get in on the cheaper location.

He thought about swinging his legs out of bed, but the clock told him he had a few hours before it was time to wake up. And he knew that being newly assigned to the most populous area, Precinct One, wasn't going to be a free ride. Especially if he showed up late. Although showing up late would be fun…

His head fell back down towards the pillow as he curled up into a slightly curled version of himself. He'd only had a few mammals see him like this other than his mother. None of them really cared if he looked a bit more childish as he slept, because most of them didn't want sleep. Oddly enough, his smart aleck ways and icy past made those few decide not to stay long. No one stayed long. Worked for him, made it easier to escape when something didn't go his way. Although lately that hadn't been a problem, what with the police academy and turning himself straight, all thanks to a rabbit. Even he heard himself chuckle, it was the funniest thing in the world. All he knew was that it somehow happened and it made his life better. That made falling asleep much easier.

* * *

*BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLE-*

Nick had somehow rolled over, but his left paw was on the alarm clock. He thought. He closed his paw, feeling air. He lifted his head up, licking his maw as his green eyes opened. The clock was gone.

'Wait, no it's not,' was all he could think stupidly as his gaze traveled. There is was, against the wall. Broken. He groaned and pushed his head back into the pillow. A muffled, "Not again…" came out before he clambered up out of bed, leaving the sheets messy as he shuffled to the bathroom. Despite being a cop, waking up at 5:30 in the morning was a kill joy to his day. It was still dark outside, which helped his eyes, but this was not what he wanted. If his sleep schedule got off it'd be hell to fix.

The water turned on as he shucked his sleepwear. Another thing that never mattered to his short term relationships- he had specifically spent the money on sleepwear. Yes, mammals wore clothes now compared to their past relatives. Didn't make it any less hot. So, he'd bought cooler things to sleep in. Apparently being worried about a sleep appearance made him quite the stuck up.

"Must think a hell of a lot of myself, huh?" he asked himself, remembering the same question as the door had slammed in his face years ago. Different door, mind you, but a door all the same. He smirked as he jumped in, feeling the hot water splash into his ears. "Yeah, yeah I do." Thank the lords above that Judy didn't hear him say anything like that, he'd never hear the end of it.

Turns out he wouldn't get to. He was dressed, mostly, when a knock on his door happened. Wasn't that loud, so he knew it wasn't anyone too big. He looked down, considered himself dressed well enough, and opened the door. The first thing that he saw was the black tips of a pair of long ears. He froze as he heard a squeak and let his eyes fall. Sure enough, those long ears belonged to a short, furry mammal he knew. And that mammal wasn't looking at him, she was busy admiring the white wall across from the door.

Judy Hopps just stammered out, "G… g… good morning, N…Nick." He chuckled. This had never bothered him, but he knew his partner was quite sheltered in the past.

"Morning, Carrots. Didn't expect you here." Seriously, he hadn't. As far as he knew she rode the bus straight to the station. How'd she even know he lived here now?

"Well, you uh… you did kind of… just move in. I figured going to work would be a… nice way to start the day."

Drats. She'd helped him move in. Helped may be a big word for her, as she'd only been able to get a few boxes in. She'd help set up quite a bit though and that was appreciated. He felt his head hit the door frame. 'Gotta remember to pay more attention when she's around,' he reminded himself. It made her annoyed, which was fun for him, but could cause problems. Like now.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, completely forgot." She just nodded. "Hang on, let me put on some coffee." He sensed movement and saw her ears perk up, if only slightly.

"No time, we can get some on the way," his new partner told him, turning. "We might be late as…" She squeaked and turned away. Again.

Nick cocked his head. What was going on with her? He looked down, realizing his shirt wasn't buttoned at all and he was still slightly wet. His smile disappeared before coming back slightly larger as he quickly made a joke out of this… situation.

"Carrots, you survived a naturalist club," he reminded her, seeing her slightly jump. She must have had quite the education that day. "And after we got Flash, you remember that slight scuffle afterwards with some young lions? He was barely twenty, he showed a lot more than I am now."

Her ears showed a slight bit of color. "That was the job and this is… different. You're my friend. I expected you to be dressed and I just got… surprised." His laughter came out without meaning to.

"You sure that's all this is, bunny?"

"I was sheltered, okay? It makes me uncomfortable!" Her ears drooped and she turned around, purple eyes blazing. Nick felt his throat tighten and a gulp came out. He'd maybe teased a bit _too_ far this morning. He gulped and turned his back, fumbling with his clothes and getting presentable, finally grabbing his mPhone and glasses off the nearby desk. He could hear her foot thumping. She was in a hurry and his joke had gotten out of paw. Oops.

They walked side by side down the hall and got in the elevator. Nothing was said, but Nick knew she wasn't happy. She got so defensive sometimes. As it clanged, he followed her out of the box, down the small mail area and outside. Five minutes later had them at a coffee shop, and ten later they were walking into the main area of the Zootopia Police Department's Precinct One. It was pretty quiet for the morning, but suddenly Nick felt a large, furry paw his back. He jolted forward, his hot coffee hitting his muzzle and shooting across his uniform, the scalding liquid making him bark in surprise. He turned, seeing a fellow officer holding an angry leopard who had his front legs cuffed behind his back. The leopard immediately froze at the look Nick gave it, before struggling more as the much larger Rhino pulled him to booking for whatever he'd done. Nick looked down at his blues, feeling the cup in his paw almost empty, seeing a fresh stain in his new uniform forming. His fur would have raised in annoyance, had it not been wet against his chest.

Judy hopped forward with a snicker. She turned around, and Nick noticed Clawhauser behind the desk almost laughing. "Guess you got a karmic prank in return for this morning," she bantered at him.

Nick groaned. This new job had him here less than a month and this was the start of his day. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the rest.


	2. 2) Midday Blues

By lunchtime, Nick was down in the dumps. It wasn't his fault, oh no. He had done everything right. Mostly. Maybe. Didn't really matter. He was staring down at his sandwich, something that he had gotten mostly because he needed something. He would have skipped out but of course, who wouldn't let him do that? That bunny. That partner of his that he trusted but wanted to hold by her ears and see her fume.

It wasn't her fault either. He'd had to attend the meeting in the bull pit in a coffee splattered uniform. Some of the officers snickered, but most of them left him alone. They could tell he wasn't pleased. Next to him at the time that violet eyed rabbit hadn't said a word. But he could feel it next to him. That slightly curled up back. The way her ears were tilted back instead of straight up. He didn't even want to breathe in that meeting, because he knew she'd laugh.

After the assignments were handed out, he somehow ended up with patrol duty. The major cases had already been handed out and Bogo had informed the two that even before the fiasco with the leopard, he had planned to give them the patrol assignment. So Nick had gone to grab his spare uniform. No luck, as it was in his apartment. Dirty. Which was why he was in his spare uniform.

'Could have sworn I had better luck,' was all he could think at the time. Now, he knew better. After riding in the larger vehicle (Judy drove, lurching all the while) his uniform had dried. Smelled like cinnamon and cream, which made him feel small when the antelope had pointed out that he smelled quite "pretty" that morning. Thank god they were bringing in that antelope, because Nick was ready to eat it. Metaphorically, of course. The antelope had thought it was funny that they were arresting it; people still found their partnership a bit of a joke.

Now, he was at his desk. Staring at the sandwich before him. Mostly vegetables, because even predators had learned to eat those to survive in Zootopia. It was hard to get meat other than chicken; for some odd reason, very few of the breeds of foul had adapted like the rest of the mammals. Insects certainly weren't. So his snack was some fried grasshoppers. He liked them- they were crunchy, soaked in fat, and just tasted delicious.

About the time he planned to bite into his veg-wich (he really wasn't a fan of the sandwich company at this point) in came his partner. She hopped into the seat next to him and immediately got to work on a report. He still couldn't say her name, he was frustrated. Screw the sandwich.

His paw dug into the grasshoppers and he popped one into his muzzle. Immediately he signed and leaned back, enjoying the taste. He closed his eyes, wishing the day was over. Instead, he heard a groan behind him. His eyes opened and he turned his head.

"Nick, how can you eat those?" His partner stared at him with those violet eyes. Those damned violet eyes. He couldn't help but feel lost in them. When she fixed those eyes on him, he felt like she could ask him to do anything. Felt like she could get him to admit anything. Well, not ANYTHING, but mostly anything. Of course, at times those eyes made him annoyed. Sometimes she had this air about her that made her seem more threatening. But not right now. Right now they just bore into him.

"Easy. Like this." He grabbed a few more and tossed them back, crunching away. His partner turned up her nose and made a disgusted noise. He just wiped his paw on his dirty pants and went back for more.

This was how their lunch went. The normally chatty duo instead seemed to avoid each other. Nick was busy with some crunching, and his partner worked on her report of the morning. As their lunch break ended, he jumped out of his chair and stretched. The afternoon would be long, but now he didn't think it'd be as long. Behind him he heard a thump. And then more thumping.

He turned himself sloppily, not hiding his annoyance at the day. He'd been on the force just over two weeks and since he'd started the Academy almost six months ago he hadn't had a day to just be himself. So he wasn't going to hide his frustration today, he needed a day to cut loose. As soon as he faced his partner, he felt her grab his tie and suddenly his back was bent and he felt like he was a foot shorter.

"Get over the coffee." He averted his eyes, sighing dramatically. Even annoyed, he found himself thinking of ways to tease the fluffy mammal before him. "We all have bad days. Today wasn't the best for you, but it's okay. Get over it. I'm still here, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yet you're disgusted by my lunch. I smell like a perfume right now. We had patrol, which was boring. Not exactly batting a thousand." His tie got tighter and he felt himself pulled lower. He reached down, trying to swat away her tiny gray paw without dropping his fried snack, there were only a few left after all. "Trying to add strangulation to the list of completed craptastic things today?" He felt a small smirk trying to come on. Trying.

He couldn't look at her. He kept his eyes away. If he looked into those big eyes he might not be able to keep it together. "Fine, Fluff. Want me to cheer up?" He indirectly saw her ears perk up at that. "Try one. See if I'm so wrong about food." It wasn't his first try to get her to taste test a grasshopper. She wasn't big on fried foods. Nor on insects. So it was always a fun game to see if she'd give in. Still hadn't to this day, despite a few lunches on the job and while he was training. Even with a few left, it would be a great way to tease her. Which would make him feel better.

Not to his surprise, he saw her look down as she let go of his tie. Again, she'd cowered out. 'Oh well, more for me,' he grumbled to himself in his mind. Maybe with a few more he'd get through the day. Suddenly she was quite close as she grabbed his foreleg and pulled his paw up, grabbing one of the few insects left. She was shaking but she tossed it in her own mouth. Dumbfounded, Nick dropped his jaw.

"That was mine, thank you!" he heard himself say as he pulled the bag away. She just kept munching away before he heard her gulp.

"You told me to. Now cheer up already, Nick. It's making the day worse and I don't like it when you're in that mood. It reminds me of when I found you at the bridge." She looked up at him, her cheeks doing that little bouncing motion.

He felt himself get a little red. He'd acted immature at first, sure, but she'd deserved it that day. So when she brought it up he always felt a little sorry. He felt slightly uncomfortable as he looked down, admiring the stain's shape.

"I'm uh… well, sorry there Carrots. I didn't mean to-" his voiced cut mid -sentence as he nearly fell over, feeling Judy almost push him over to grab at his bag. He jumped back, holding them up. "What was that for?"

She looked up at him, holding a few more in her hand. He realized his bag was almost empty now. "These aren't too bad, actually. Maybe you were right about them." She tossed another in her mouth as she passed him.

"Those are mine, thank you!" He quickly found himself in step next to her, staring at her head from the side. "I didn't say you could have all of them. Give 'em back, Fluff."

She turned her head and stuck out her short tongue. "Nope! I want to see if I can figure out this taste." She hopped forward towards the door.

"Eating after me now, Carrots? Talk about invasive!" Nick shouted behind her, seeing her stumble as she turned around, coughing. She had apparently been in the middle of eating one of his favorite things. Luckily, most of the other officers were on their rounds so only Clawhauser had noticed the exchange. It made it funnier than he'd expected it to be to him. Somehow, Judy had made him go from angry and annoyed to thinking the day might not be so bad.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have had this up less than twelve hours and already have a few favorites, a few follows, and a few reviews. This is also my first story, so that's promising to me. A few things if you've made it this far:**

 **Firstly, the whole "Let's jump into a romance" thing that people are doing is not this. They have a great romantic tug, but their friendship is important. I do think it's a neat idea, but to get there I'd have to write quite a bit to make it happen. If you're up for that, better strap in. Although I won't make you have a brake check like Judy.**

 **Secondly, I'm trying to keep to the characters. The descriptions and characters from the movie were great, and I don't want to do them injustice. So I'm trying to keep their major quirks and baubles stay but build on it. I want this to be a believable thing.**

 **Thirdly, I may bump up the rating later. This story, as you may have noticed, is very much like Disney level. Except more mature. To build on the themes, gotta get a bit bigger, a tad darker, and slightly warped. You've been warned.**

 **Fourth and final, for those two reviewers who asked me to put more content out, I'm a college student pulling full time hours at a job as well. Slightly under-appreciated in my books. I will post as often as I can, but there is no current schedule for this sucker. Just working on it when I get a chance. I also do not have an editor, so any major flaws should be reported ASAP please. I will try to make sure they're fixed (or explained) before moving forward.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	3. 3) Back Into Routine

Nick was smiling. It was patrol, which was boring here in the residential portions of Sahara Square. At least, that's the area nearest where they were. Judy looked up towards the road, hoping something would happen. Nick just smiled.

'What is his problem, anyway?' Judy wondered. Her ears fell back a little bit as she looked over at her partner. He was being lazy again, with his chair slightly back and looking relaxed. Had he still been angry he'd of probably been tapping on the dash or giving her looks to move the car around. Wait, been angry? 'When'd he stop being angry?'

It wasn't her fault he'd been hit in the back! He knew that mammals being hauled in for questioning often came through the front door. He should have known to be paying attention. She'd heard the leopard as soon as he'd come through the door. How did Nick miss it?

"You look to be feeling better, Nick." It wasn't loud or perky, just out there. She saw his head turn a little towards her, his eyes hidden behind his aviator glasses. He thought they looked good, and sometimes he was right. This was one of those times; he could pull off the look of a cop well.

"I dried out. Had something protein filled. Got to see you trip over your big feet. What's there left to still be mad about?" His grin came out, that one he wore to make everyone feel like he was the smartest one in the room.

"I didn't trip! You surprised me, that's all," Judy told him, feeling her tail twitch at the thought. She hadn't expected him to use the word 'invasive', that's all. Rabbits weren't invasive. It'd of been insulting if she didn't have a soft spot for him.

"I seem to be doing that a lot today," Nick reminded her. "Speaking of which, if you're gonna show up at my door at 5 AM Carrots, I can't be held responsible for what I'm wearing. Especially on days off."

Judy turned her head to look out the window. Her ears were getting hot and she didn't want him to see. He couldn't see them turn red, of course, the fur blocked that. But somehow he always knew. "It was almost 6 AM when I came by, you should have been ready to go," she said. "It only takes me 5 minutes."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting a 2 AM wake up either. So I didn't want to wake up."

Her ears perked up at that. "You, wake up that early? Why?" She turned her small head to look at him.

He shrugged. "It was 2 AM, I must have been lonely."

Judy giggled a little at his quip. "Thought that was 3 AM, Nick." She couldn't tell if his eyes were looking at her or past her thanks to those glasses.

"If you wake up at 3 AM lonely, give me a call. I can help with that."

Her eyes went big and she swatted him on the arm. "Nick!"

All he did was laugh. 'At least he's feeling better,' she thought, hoping he wouldn't notice she'd gone red again.

* * *

She knocked on the large door at the end of the hall. A loud voice from within said, "Come in." She pushed the door open with little difficulty (thank the Heavens above for WD-40!) and saw the large buffalo behind his desk.

"Chief, you asked for these reports about the day?" She handed him the reports. He waved them towards the two chairs in front of his desk. Judy hopped up into one. Whether he was angry or not, she always felt a bit scared when he wanted to talk to her about something. This office had that effect on everyone. Before he could speak, they heard a laugh and something fall over. Make that ALMOST everyone.

"Looks like you got Wilde back into line, Hopps." He always sounded like he was trying to ask something but it was never really a question.

"He was just annoyed at the leopard this morning. That's all, Chief." She didn't mention how he'd acted all day in her reports; she had definitely avoided how he'd gone lazy in the afternoon.

"You two arrived at the same time this morning. Anything odd I need to hear about?"

Judy felt her face flush at the innuendo. "Chief, he got a new apartment between mine and the station. I just collected him this morning, that's all." What was up with everyone today? Nick this morning, the antelope who teased him, now the Chief. Nothing was going on. Nick had caught her off guard; being raised in a sheltered, rural area pretty much didn't prepare her for anything relating to boys or other species.

"Good. Keep it professional. You two are seen as the faces of the Mammal Inclusive Initiative and now the ZPD. I don't want bad publicity."

Judy nodded, her ears straight up. "I'm aware, Chief. I'm on top of it."

Another crash was heard outside the room, along with a bit of a winded howl. The Chief got up and looked out the door. "Your partner doesn't seem to be."

She turned her head sideways and down went her ears. Down the stairs was Nick next to a rolling chair with one of the wheels still spinning slowly. Officers McHorn and Buckley were bent over laughing at Nick, who was trying to get out of the chair. Clawhauser looked worried and relieved all at the same time. Judy just slapped her forehead.

"I didn't… I'll… I should go make sure he's not injured." She sighed before heaving herself down to the floor.

"You do that, Hopps. I'm not paying him for a day off if he's injured." She just walked out the door and heard it close behind her. Nick always did something like this- he'd quickly helped the Precinct become accustomed to jokes and laughter, but always at a bad time when the Chief was involved. She didn't want to admit it, but it was really nice that he'd done that. When she'd first arrived, she'd been treated more like a joke and avoided. Nick had blended in well, and she was happy for him. He was her best friend, after all.

"Did you finish that report, Nick?" She asked, working her way down the stairs. She saw her partner trying to get out of the chair, but since he wasn't all the way to the bottom of the stairs yet the chair lurched forward a bit and spun some more, making him bark out as he got tumbled some more. McHorn's booming laugh continued and Buckley looked ready to wet himself. Judy giggled and covered her mouth, hoping he didn't do much more. If she laughed, she knew the Chief would rain down harder on them later.

"Finished it, Carrots? Yeah. Had it with me when I went down this roller coaster. I think it's someone around here, hang on." His paws reached around under the chair, and it looked like a cat trying to find something when it couldn't see. He then popped his head up, looked around, and remarked, "Oops. Might have lost it on the ride. My bad. Or forgot it at my desk. Either way, it isn't here."

Now Clawhauser was in on the joke and a few other officers were snickering as they walked by. Nick looked pleased with himself. Judy found it harder to hold back the laughter. "Well, I need to return it to Anne down at Records. I don't know why you needed-"

"HEY WILDE," came the booming voice of Officer Grafe, cutting her off.

"What?" he said back, completely ignoring his partner. Judy didn't know whether to be angry or giggle at the sharp contrast between his smooth, mild voice and the giraffe's deep, bass-like one.

"I MISSED THE SHOW, DO IT AGAIN." The officer was leaned against a desk along with two other officers.

"Were you daydreaming, Jack? With your head that high you should be able to see all the way to the roof!" Judy ended up giggling. For some odd reason, seeing the fox trapped under a chair yelling at a giraffe who was much larger was comical to her. Luckily, everyone who heard it was finding it funny. They weren't even joking around that much, it was just comical because it was Nick.

"NOT MY FAULT. I WASN'T LOOKING FOR A FALLING OCELOT."

"Hey! Stop eating the clouds over there, I think you're getting high!"

"KEEP TALKING, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS YOU HAVEN'T HAD A COCONUT STRAIGHT FROM THE SOURCE!"

"Remind me again how it is to shake hands with the guy who makes your smoothies every day?"

By this point everyone was laughing. Nick had given up on the chair and was just laying on his back, his tail flopped over his leg. Everyone knew this was good sport, and it made them all feel better. Even Judy had gotten past the Chief's little "talk". As awkward as that was. Speaking of smoothies, that sounded good. Maybe Nick wanted to join her-

"WILDE! STOP MAKING MY PRECINCT INTO A ZOO AND GO HOME! AND CLEAN UP YOUR OFFICE THIS TIME!" Bogo's voice came clear across the room before the door slammed shut. Everyone stopped laughing, but Judy could see most of them barely holding it in. Nick always got the blame. He usually started it, so it made sense.

"Yes, sir! Always a blessing to hear your voice, Chief!" Nick's remark was followed by Buckley's higher laugh. Suddenly everyone was laughing again. Even Judy was finding her face hurting by now. She reached down to help Nick get the chair turned around before helping him drag it back up the stairs. Those things were still oversized for them a bit, so they weren't easy on either on them. Alone, that is.

"How'd that happen, anyway?" Judy asked her partner as he pushed the chair under his desk, grabbing the case file off his desk on their way back down the stairs.

"Just spun around and went too far. You know how I am, Carrots."

She giggled, looking at the smirking fox. He never gave her a real answer. Until it was time for a serious talk, and then he could reveal some things that made her wonder if she really knew him. She just shook her head and moved forward with a spring in her step. Nick passed off the folder to Clawhauser, thanking him for getting the file for him.

"That needs to go back to Anne, though," Judy reminded him.

Nick looked down on her. "I only got it thanks to Clawhauser talking her deaf for twenty minutes. That, and his wonderful array of Gazelle apps. So I figured I'd let Anne get his company for the return, too." His smirk was ear to ear and she swatted him on the arm.

"That's so mean! I'll have to go apologize to her." She was a huge Gazelle fan, but Clawhauser reminded her of a fan girl from when she was younger. Only the Chief could handle him in full fan mode.

"Nah, I'll get her something to drink tomorrow to thank her. Speaking of which, want to get something off the clock, Carrots? I'm starving!"

She looked up at him, wondering how he did that. Read her mind before she had the chance to speak. He always did that. All she could do was smile and say, "Of course! Can't let the big, bad fox eat alone now can I?"

His grin became an actual smile at that. "Oh yeah, sure, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the carrot and celery smoothies that you can get at Ringers, right?"

She squeaked and hopped up and down for a second. "Those are amazing!"

He just pushed her through the door, and she realized his paw was shaking as he laughed at her. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

Ten minutes later found the two partners in a small diner about four blocks away from the Precinct. It wasn't very big, but mammals the size of sheep and smaller were big fans of the food and service here. Judy wasn't paying attention, she was happily savoring the taste of one of her favorite smoothies in town. She opened her eyes to see her partner just staring at her, spinning his Berry Blast shake (extra blueberries, of course).

"What…" Judy felt herself say, noticing him shaking his head. He did that sometimes, just stared at her. It wasn't creepy, it was actually comforting. She was just curious what was in his head when he did.

"Nothing at all, Carrots. Trying to see if some were growing from your ears."

She felt a slight bit of heat rush into her cheeks. He always teased her, but it wasn't too bad. She decided to play a card she'd gotten that morning. "Oh, hardy-har-har. You must think you're hot stuff to think I'd do that in front of you, huh?"

He actually coughed on his drink! He never got flustered but when he did it was great, like she'd actually gotten on even ground with him. He looked at her with those bright, emerald eyes. "You're listening on my showers now, Carrots?"

She immediately felt her face turn red. She hadn't meant to hear that this morning, and she had only heard the water after he'd said it. "I didn't know you were showering, you said it before you turned on the water…"

He just grinned at her. "And you say I'm the one teasing you."

She just turned her eyes up to him and took another drink of her shake. For once, she'd thought she'd had the upper paw. She now realized that she didn't.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So apparently it's hard to mark off sections of time change. Wonderful. Time to play with the software, see if I can fix that. Also, if any of you don't get the musical reference, not my fault. I'll be tossing some in from time to time. You're welcome.  
**


	4. 4) The Chase Begins (Judy)

"Stop! ZPD, stop!" Judy's clear voice cut through the air as she hopped over the fence, watching the lemur getting over a trash can about thirty feet ahead of her. Why had he had to run? And why, why?, why?!, did he have to go through the alleys nearby? She bounced on the lid of a nearby trash can to get over some crates, trying to keep up.

One of her ears flicked behind her, hearing some scraping as Nick tried to follow. He may have been slightly taller than her, but she had powerful legs and was more in shape. Plus, Nick was almost 10 years her elder. Still, she knew he could keep up and she had to keep the lemur in sight.

"Damnit, Joel, I'm a fox, not a monkey!" Nick's voice made her want to laugh, despite the situation. He sounded windy and annoyed but still somehow had the wit to make a joke out of the situation. Ahead of her she saw the lemur stop for a second, like he'd been dazed. He took off again.

Judy picked up her radio again. "10-5, I repeat, 10-5. Robbery suspect is now on foot heading north, Officers Hopps and Wilde in pursuit. We request backup to cut off the suspect!"

Clawhauser's voice came back over the radio into her ear. " _10-4, do you have a location?_ "

Judy pressed the button to speak but closed her mouth. She'd been in Zootopia for just over three seasons and she was getting used to the city. But there were a few areas near the District edges that made it hard to remember where you were. She still needed to figure that out. In her ear she heard a smooth voice say, " _We're approximately four blocks south from Burrows Street, about to enter the bouncy house._ "

" _Come again?_ " came the confused, lighter voice. Obviously Clawhauser didn't get it. Judy shook her head and picked up her radio.

"The Hospital district," she informed the Cheetah. Smaller mammals had tinier paws and hooves, which made them better at precision tasks compared to larger animals. So it was no surprise that when it came to electricians, plumbers, and oddly enough doctors, many smaller mammals comprised the field. Rabbits were known for being doctors, because they weren't going to get harassed in the middle of their job and were fast and precise. Her school in Bunnyburrow even had a ladder program to help the local rabbits and sheep have a shot at such a career. It hadn't mattered to her, she'd been focused on being a cop.

" _Oh! I got you!_ " Clawhauser's voice came through with a happy squeal. He wasn't always the fastest. Excluding Gazelle information. A fence, two dumpsters, and a light pole later, his voice came crackling back on the radio into her ear. " _Officers Buckley and Strung inbound, ETA is seven minutes._ "

Suddenly Bogo's voice came on the radio. " _I don't know how you two took a robbery in process and ended up on foot in the refurbishing area, but don't lose him. Grayson has a warrant for another robbery on file, somehow Precinct 2 hasn't been able to catch him._ " Judy understood what that meant; each district had precincts, and starting from the middle (Precinct 1) they radiated outward in a clockwise fashion. So this lemur was obviously in comfortable territory.

" _He's on home turf, Chief._ " Judy let go of her radio and kept bouncing forward, glad that Nick had said what she'd been thinking. " _There's plenty of places to hide around here, we're trying to keep up._ "

Judy hopped higher, managing to get onto the nearby fire escape and bouncing from one to the other. The lemur was already swinging off of them from about the third story (these buildings weren't too big) and she could keep up easier this way. She barely had time to turn her head and see her partner moving more agile over the ground area, trying to keep both of them in sight.

Suddenly the lemur grabbed onto the fire escape near him and shot into a window. Judy froze, wondering what to do. "GO!" she heard from below and began to climb the nearby ladder to follow him. She trusted Nick, so if he told her to go he had a plan. Hopefully.

She jumped into the window, noticing the whip of a tail at the end of the hallway dipping into a room. As she followed, she noticed an eerie silence. Why was no one here? What was going on? As she reached the doorway, she quickly stopped and unholstered her tranquilizer gun. It was made for the smaller mammals, so it had a 7 round magazine. She quickly whispered into her walkie talkie, "Suspect has entered an end apartment on the third floor. Do I proceed?"

She heard a response quickly from her partner. " _Make that the fourth floor, and I'm nearly there. No one's here thanks to the refurbishing plans, so there shouldn't be anyone else nearby. Be careful though, he has the upper hand if he knows this place._ "

Officer Strung's voice came through the radio next. " _10-4, Hopps. Got an address?_ " She pressed the button twice to indicate that she wasn't sure.

" _We entered an apartment building from the backside, probably near Corral Street,_ " came her partner's voice through the radio. She could faintly hear his paws on the staircase under her. " _The white paint is peeling, and it looked to be about 7 stories high._ "

" _Thanks, Wilde. Hopefully that's accurate enough for us to find the place._ "

She heard his bark-like laughter behind her. " _Well, if it's not, we can throw something out the window. Wilde out._ " She felt him pass her, his tail flicking by the edge of her ear as he got to the other side of the door frame. He removed his weapon, and Judy eyed it. His held a bigger dart, so he only had four shots. Still, he could take down some pretty big mammals with that thing, and he valued efficiency over variability. At least, that's what she'd ended up thinking.

"I didn't see any windows on the corners," she told him. "From the outside, I think this building only has windows in the walkways and hallways."

"Good to see you noticed, Carrots. Otherwise I'd of been amazed you didn't go after him into the tiny, closed space."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Nick, this isn't the time. You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll cover you, but we need to prevent him from coming out. Can you hear where he might be with your hearing?"

She turned her ears toward the wall and focused. She heard a bit of scratching, but that was it. It was like he wasn't in the apartment anymore. That was weird. She shook her head. "I don't know. I can't tell. Something feels off…"

Nick had turned himself to look into the room. "Well, we've gotta check all the same."

She breathed again and entered the room, her gun facing down and her ears up, trying to hear any movement. Behind her, she felt Nick's breath for a second as he passed near her on the way to look into another doorway. They used this same pattern as they searched the whole apartment, finding nothing. More accurately, no one. The lemur had gotten away.

"I don't get it," she said as she looked at Nick. "There's no windows out. And they're refurbishing this place. That means they've already done repairs, so there shouldn't be any holes or ways to skip through to another floor or apartment."

Her partner just holstered his weapon. "Yeah, well, Bogo won't be too happy as it is. But something doesn't sit right. Riddle me this, Carrots: If this building has been repaired but needs to be painted and have things moved in and out, why would they leave the electricity on?" She looked at him as he flipped a switch, bathing the room in a pale yellow light. "No one is here, and the city doesn't waste electricity while they finish getting the rest of the block up and going."

She thumped her foot. She hadn't thought of that. She looked at her partner, glad that the red fox had more street experience than her. He caught things she missed. As he flipped the switch, she noticed a small buzzing on the other side of a wall turning off and on. She reached out and touched him arm, silencing him as she moved to it and tapped on the wall. It sounded remarkably hollow.

He was suddenly next to her and they began to move near the wall, tapping and tugging on anything nearby, trying to figure out how to get to the other side. Judy liked the wallpaper, flowers and berries reminded her of home. Suddenly Nick grabbed her shoulder and pointed to a flower that had a slightly darker center. He pressed it.

The wall made no noise as it slowly slid to the side in what looked like an impossible manner. She raised her paws in case the lemur was in there. Instead, there was an empty room with a few computers, a radio, a few cans of food and what looked like a black bag. Over the radio, she heard Buckley's voice come through with, " _We managed to identify the location. Wilde was right, it's 834 Corral Street._ "

Nick's voice was both beside her and in her ear as he informed dispatch, "Roger that, Bucks. But we've got something you need to see."

Clawhauser's higher-pitched voice came back over the radio. " _What did you find this time, Hopps?_ " Everyone laughed about how she had surprised them all with her first case. She knew she was about to surprise them again.

Nick pressed the radio. "I found it, actually. She couldn't reach the button. But this is really something unusual, might-" Laughter from the nearby radio interrupted both of them, and since he hadn't let go of his button everyone could hear it. Suddenly the whole building shook, and Judy barely had time to look at Nick before she heard the accompanying explosion. She reached out for him, his red fur, anything, as she felt the floor giving way. Everything became a blurr.

"Nick!" she heard herself screaming as he leaned towards her, a piece of wall falling next to them.

"Judy!" he yelled out, his voice higher pitched as she felt herself falling. Her arms were flailing, and her gun was missing from her hand. She didn't know how she noticed that.

"Nick!"

"Judy!"

The radio in her ear went crazy with Buckley's voice. " _HOLY… The building is collapsing, Officers Hopps and Wilde are inside! Smoke is coming from the bottom floor!_ "

Bogo's voice blared into the radio now. " _Hopps! Wilde! Respond!_ "

She wasn't paying attention. She just felt space under her and all around her. All she saw was her partner as he fell too, his paw outstretched towards her. "Judy!" he yelled again, and somehow that made her happy. He only ever used her name in serious situations, but that made it special somehow. Even in the worst of scenarios.

She nearly had it. Her paw almost touched his. And then she felt something hit her in the back, or rather she landed on it. With a squeak she bounced, feeling herself roll further down, noticing the same thing happen to Nick as he landed on a pile of rubble. In her ear, she heard the Chief's booming voice. " _Get in there! Buckley, Strung, find out what happened to them!_ "

Strung's voice came over the radio as she found her head swimming. " _Hopps! Wilde! Say something! What did you two get into this time?!_ "

She tried to answer, but instead the world turned black.


	5. 4) The Chase Begins (Nick)

'That damned lemur!' What in the world was going on? Why would he rob a store? Why crash his car running from them? Why didn't he just pull over? Nick couldn't figure that out, he just knew he hated this game of cat and mouse they'd been pulled into. Ahead of him he could hear his partner call out, "Stop! ZPD, stop!"

She made this look easy. A little hop on a trash lid and she'd scaled the wall. If he tried that, he'd fall into the trash can. So he pushed hard and grabbed the fence top, scrambling over it and quickly continued following.

That lemur had pulled them into a remote alley near the Hopsital district. Carrots would have hated him to call it that. That cheeky grin became a comment to Twisty, the annoying lemur he found himself chasing. That wasn't his real name, but it fit him well all the same. "Damnit, Joel! I'm a fox, not a monkey!" The lemur stopped for a second, and he saw Judy gain another few feet on the lemur.

'Didn't realize I'd ID'd him,' Nick thought to himself. He'd been out of the con business for a while, sure, but he still had contacts. He'd promised one of them to look the other way a while back for a favor. That'd payed off, and the Precinct now had a name for the face- Joel Grayson.

Judy's voice buzzed into his ear. " _10-5, I repeat, 10-5! Robbery suspect-_ " Nick quickly tuned out her voice, focusing on getting over this maze of an alley. It was wider than most, because each apartment got a yard and there was an alley to connect them all. Except it wasn't a straight alley, because some idiot was in charge of contracting.

" _…have a location?_ " Nick's ears picked back up on the conversation as he dodged a suitcase on the ground. Pretty big, too. 'How'd that even get here?' he wondered to himself. He heard a click on the radio but no response. Carrots would be lost. She got so into whatever she was doing she'd stop paying attention to everything around her. Had he not been focusing on the alley, he'd of chuckled.

He responsed for her. "We're approximately four blocks south from Burrows Street, about to enter the bouncy house."

" _Come again?_ " Nick wanted to laugh at Clawhauser. If it'd involved a donut or Gazelle he'd of gotten any reference in the world, but this wasn't either of those. Judy's voice came over his radio, clarifying the area that he meant the Hospital district.

Clawhauser squealed into the radio. 'He really can be a fan girl,' Nick thought as he heard the cheetah say, " _Oh! I got you!_ " Blissful silence from the radio ensued, in which Nick focused on his breathing, that swinging lemur that he wished would fall, and his partner as she passed a fence and a light pole ahead of him. " _Officers Buckley and Strung inbound, ETA is seven minutes._ "

'Great,' Nick thought. Seven minutes was a long time, and anything could happen in that long of a time period. Some of his past escapes before hitting it up stable with Finnick had happened in shorter periods of time.

The Chief came over the radio to interrupt his thoughts. " _I don't know how you two took a robbery in process and ended up on foot in the refurbishing area, but don't lose him. Grayson has a warrant for another robbery on file, somehow Precinct 2 hasn't been able to catch him._ "

Precinct 2? Wasn't that the Precinct north of Precinct 1? Nick couldn't remember, but that seemed right. If it was, this lemur knew where everything was and how to maneuver. This was getting more dangerous by the second. If he was right about that, then…

"He's on home turf, Chief," he spoke over the radio. "There's plenty of places to hide around here, we're trying to keep up." He didn't mention how Judy was finding it easier than him. Sometimes he wished he had her legs. Speaking of, he saw her use them to get up on the fire escape railings. 'Good idea,' he thought. This gave them a better chance to keep up and cover more escape routes. There were a lot to cover, though.

As if to reinforce that thought, he saw Grayson swing on the fire escape nearby and disappear into a building. As Nick saw his partner freeze, he knew they had to keep on. The building appeared solid, so he shouted at her, "GO!" She followed the lemur into the building as Nick reached it from below, quickly glancing at it. The peeling white exterior reminded him of a run down hospital, which was what these apartments housed mammals for. It was pretty tall considered it catered to smaller mammals, sheep being about the largest of which. He noted that they'd gone into the fourth story window and went into the building.

" _Suspect has entered an end apartment on the third floor. Do I proceed?_ "

Before anyone could answer, Nick was pressing his radio button. "Make that the fourth floor, and I'm nearly there." He didn't mind lying to make his partner feel better; he hoped she didn't notice. "No one's here thanks to the refurbishing plans, so there shouldn't be anyone else nearby." Nick grabbed the edge of the railing and began vaulting up the stairs. "Be careful though, he has the upper hand if he knows this place."

" _10-4, Hopps. Got an address?_ " Nick quickly passed his annoyance. It didn't help that they often overlooked his input to talk to his partner, but right now it didn't matter. He heard silence over the radio once… and then twice. She'd forgotten to take stock of the situation. He really hoped she was glad he was there.

He'd hit the staircase to the third floor and began climbing as he informed them, "We entered an apartment building from the backside, probably near Corral Street. The white paint is peeling, and it looked to be about 7 stories high." He was on the third floor, hauling down the hallway. Why were the staircases at the far ends AND OPPOSITE of each other?!

As he hit the final staircase he needed, he heard Strung radio back through. " _Thanks Wilde, hopefully that's accurate enough for us to find the building._ "

He rounded the top of the stairs and saw he was about 40 feet from his partner, who was braced against the door. He laughed at her stance, like she was bracing herself to move in. "Well, if it's not, we can throw something out the window. Wilde out." He passed by his furry friend (not that he'd admit that to just anyone) and took stock on the other side of the door, pulling out his weapon as she noticed she had hers. She was really in the rush of things.

She turned her violet eyes on his. "I didn't see any windows on the corners. From the outside, I think this building only has windows in the walkways and hallways." She turned her eyes back towards the room, so Nick knew she hadn't let Twisty get out.

"Glad to see you noticed, Carrots. Otherwise I'd of been amazed you didn't go after him into the tiny, enclosed space." He thought she'd enjoy his rabbit based joke.

She just closed her eyes at him. "Nick, this isn't the time. You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll cover you, but we need to prevent him from coming out. Can you hear where he might be with your hearing?" If she'd heard him a week ago, she could definitely hear the lemur from this distance.

She turned her ears and was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. I can't tell. Something feels off…"

Nick glanced in the room, confused as to what she meant. "Well, we've gotta check all the same." As she took her first steps in, he followed her and went to the nearby door, nearly touching her back in the process. He didn't mean to, it just seemed natural when they ended up that close in passing. They checked the whole apartment in this manner.

"I don't get it. There's no windows out. And they're refurbishing this place. That means they've already done repairs, so there shouldn't be any holes or ways to skip through to another floor or apartment." With no one there, Nick decided to holster his weapon.

"Yeah, well, Bogo won't be too happy with this." He took a step towards the nearby switch, wondering something. "But something doesn't sit right. Riddle me this, Carrots: If this building has been repaired but needs to be painted and have things moved in and out, why would they leave the electricity on?" He flipped the switch, and sure enough there was power. He continued. "No one is here, and the city doesn't waste electricity while they finish getting the rest of the block up and going."

His partner thumped her foot, and he knew she was now on the same wavelength. But this was really seeming odd to him. A powered up building in a refurbishing zone, a now-vacant lemur, and an odd feeling of uneasiness in his stomach. This wasn't a recipe for success. Suddenly he felt a soft, warm paw touch his arm and he looked over at his partner as she moved away towards a wall and knocked on it. He wasn't sure what was going on. He took a step over and knocked on the wall as well, noticing a hollow sound.

She was moving nearby objects so he began to tap on the wall, trying to find a thicker area where an entrance could be. The room had a faint green hue to it thanks to his natural vision, but he thought he noticed something. He reached over to Judy's shoulder and pointed at it before pushing his paw to the spot where a flower looked darker, feeling a hidden button press down.

The hidden door opened silently, and inside it looked like a den for a hacker. Something about the setup was vaguely familiar to Nick, but he couldn't place it. He almost jumped when Buckley informed them through the radio he'd found the place. He reached up to his radio piece and responded, "Roger that, Bucks. But we've got something you need to see."

" _What did you find this time, Hopps?_ " Clawhauser's voice joined them again. And ignored his input. Again.

Nick pressed the button on his shoulder. "I found it, actually. She couldn't reach the button." He hoped Carrots wouldn't hit him for that. "But this is really something unusual, might-"

Laughter interrupted him. He looked down a small radio in the room, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He didn't know that laughter, but he knew what laughter like that meant.

The whole building shook. A second later, an explosion. He whipped his head to his left, immediately realizing what was about to happen. He could only look in horror as the floor started to give way under her. It felt like the world was in slow motion as he reached out for her.

"Nick!" Her usually strong voice had a hint of fear of it.

"Judy!" He yelled out, reaching for her. He knew his voice had gone up, but right now he didn't care.

"Nick!" He noticed he was starting to fall and tried harder to reach her.

"Judy!"

He heard voices in his ear. He didn't care what they had to say, his partner was falling. He'd never met his father, and his mother had given him an ultimatum at the age of 17. He'd walked out in response, although he'd regretted it. People disappeared on him, and he'd gotten used to that. Until Judy Hopps had come into his life. He didn't want to lose her. She was his friend, and she'd taught him to live again. He yelled again, "Judy!"

They almost touched. Their paws were so close. He stretched as hard as he could, and then she went a different direction as she hit the rubble under them. He couldn't move, and he could only watch in shock as she moved in a way that looked unnatural. Then he went the other direction, and everything went fuzzy and quiet.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, as I'm sure you're aware, but the last two chapters are very similar. In fact, they involved the same scenario, just from different viewpoints. If you read both you can see through both character's eyes, and understand some motivations behind each. I won't do this often, but I think it's a nice change.  
**

 **Also, I do not swap viewpoints in the middle of a chapter. That is confusing, and draws away from the story. I will write from both viewpoints, and I hope that will allow you all to get more information comparatively.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the twist, I know exactly what's coming next. If you want to take a guess, be my guest. PM's and reviews are appreciated.**


	6. 5) Dark Discoveries

There was a low, rasping sound nearby. It didn't make sense, nothing natural made that sound. 'What is that?' Judy found herself thinking. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt like they'd been pressed together. She tried again, the bright light hurting her eyes as they finally opened.

A hospital room? Why was she… The thought cut itself short as she remembered the events that had just happened. Her ears perked up painfully as she tried to hear something or someone talking. She reached up with a paw and wiped away the gunk stuck to her eyelids. That was weird, it usually took a few days to build up any of that. She moved her other paw to wipe away more. Well, tried to. She found herself hand-cuffed to the bed.

She lifted her paw up higher, the metal shackle clanging. She shook it, hearing the noise clearly. The machine near her made a louder beep, and she found herself shaking the cuff even more. The door opened and she stopped moving, noticing the Chief come in along with a hippo and an otter. Bogo was in his pressed uniform, as always, and the other were a nurse and a doctor, respectively.

"Chief! What is the meaning of this?!"

The buffalo raised his hooves. "Easy, Hopps. Take a breath."

She wanted to scream but instead listened to her senior officer. After breathing, she wanted to scream. So she took another breath or two and then she lowered her paw. "Well?"

Bogo scratched his head and looked over at the hippo, who stared at the doctor. The otter took a step forward. "Miss Hopps, my name is Dr. Waters. Phillip Waters. Do you understand me?"

Judy nodded. Why were they treating her like she'd gone crazy?

"Good. That's an improvement." He wrote something in her chart. "Now, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, doctor. My arm hurts, and my leg feels sore. That's it." The doctor nodded, scribbling away.

"You hungry, Hopps?" The Chief asked her. She looked over at him.

"Not really, no. I just want to get out of bed. I feel cramped." It was a big enough bed, but being hand-cuffed had that effect.

The otter stopped writing and looked up at her. He reminded her of Mr. Otterton, just with more gray in his whiskers and a few inches taller. He had really glossy, dark brown fur and looked like he was being slightly cautious. He moved further up the side of her bed. "Miss Hopps, I need you to listen to me. You're restrained because you tried to leave the hospital in a fever three days ago."

Judy's mind was a whirl. "Three days? What do you mean, "three days"? I was chasing someone yesterday… right?" The otter looked down, shaking his head. She looked over at the Chief. "Chief? What's going on?"

Bogo raised his hoof to point at her unshackled paw. "Check your stomach, Officer."

She looked down at her gown, not understanding. She reached over and felt under the gown and noticed that her fur was much shorter. Not only that, she could feel stitches. Her whole body froze, save the nose twitch and her eyes which turned to the otter.

"You've been out nearly two weeks, Officer. You required extensive surgery after your fall, what with the internal damage. You then faded in and out of consciousness, but you weren't yourself. You tried to remove yourself once, which caused the stitches to tear slightly. The second time we restrained you and sedated you before you could do so again."

Her head drooped and tears began to come down her face. She was so confused. "Oh. I see." Everyone in the room was silent, and she had to remind herself to breathe. Her head popped back up. "Nick. Where's Nick?"

The hippo looked at her. "Do you mean Officer Wilde?" Judy nodded. "He was discharged a week ago. Unlike you, his injuries were less severe. His bones are a bit stronger than yours, and he was quite clear that he could make it without us. He's been in here every day, just staring at you. He wouldn't have left your side had we not forced him to."

Judy sighed in relief. Thank goodness. Nick was okay. Somehow, that made her feel better. But he wasn't here now, when she woke up. She found her ear twitching in slight annoyance, trying not to let the others see. He should have been there.

Bogo spoke up. "Do you have any questions for the doctors?"

"Now that I'm lucid, can you remove _this_?" She shook her foreleg, the metal jangling.

The otter looked at her and at the Chief before saying, "We can, now that you're awake. However, we will monitor you closely for the next few days in case of a relapse." Judy doubted that would happen, but shook her head anyway. Bog stepped forward and removed the metal band, allowing her to rub the area where it had been.

"If that's all doctors, I'd like to speak to my officer about the current case." The otter and the nurse nodded, moving out of the room. Bogo followed and shut the door before moving back over to the end of the bed. He leaned on the edge of it.

"I send you to a robbery, Hopps. A robbery. And somehow that turns into two officers wounded, a building demolished, and a suspect magically gone." His gaze was hard to look at and Judy looked down, her paws fiddling. "Well? What happened?"

"What did Nick tell you, sir?"

The buffalo snorted. "That he wanted to get out of here and check on you. And that he needed to let your family know."

Judy squeaked. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers," came out. Her parents were going to flip.

"Believe me, I understand." She looked up at the buffalo. "They were quite unhappy with me, but somehow your partner calmed them down somewhere between the calls." He moved over to the chair next to the bed and settled into it, his hooves on his knees.

"Well, Chief, we caught him at the scene. He ran and we went into pursuit. Officer Wilde thought we could catch him, but he hit something and lost the control."

"Officer Wilde?"

She shook her head. "No, the lemur. Wilde had already ID'd him by that point, so we went on foot after informing dispatch so we'd be able to find him if he got away." She turned her head towards the window. "Well, more like when he got away now."

The chief made a small huff, the deep sound urging her forward.

"I ended up on the fire escapes, and Nick had the alley covered. The suspect kept swinging away from us until he went into an abandoned building. I gave chase but stopped once he ducked into a room."

Bogo spoke up. "Why didn't you follow him, Hopps?"

She turned her head back to him, noticing he didn't look mad. "It was an abandoned building for all intents and purposes, sir. He knew the area. My instincts told me this was an unsafe situation, so I waited for back up."

He nodded. "Continue, Hopps."

"We entered the room and searched for him. It was like he'd disappeared into thin air. I was lost until Nick pointed out that the electricity was on."

Bogo raised his thick eyebrows. "Why would that be odd?"

She raised her paws. "I don't know. But Nick said something about with no one there the city wouldn't waste the electricity at the time. So we looked and found that there was a small light under a wall. After searching it, Nick found a button to open it. Inside it was filled with electronics- a computer, a radio, food- and it seemed bigger than a small robbery."

Bogo rubbed his head. "Anything else?"

She shook her head. "You heard the radio. A laugh came through the radio in the room and then the whole place gave way. After that…" She shut her mouth. Her face felt warm as she remembered Nick reaching for her. He was important to her, yes. He was her first true friend and she couldn't imagine being a cop without him as her partner. But something about the way he'd worried about her… she didn't know. It was a weird feeling. She couldn't place it.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, sir. It's a bit of a blur."

Bogo sighed. "Well, while you were out your partner went on the warpath. He searched the debris to see if there were any hints as to what happened."

She felt her ears perk back up. "Did he find anything, sir?"

"He did." He stood up and walked to the window. "The floor of the building wasn't the only thing that gave way. Someone wired into the basement levels of the building to blow it."

She turned her head, knowing the Chief couldn't see. "I didn't know those apartments had basements, sir."

"They shouldn't." Bogo turned around and looked down his nose at her. "The blueprints for the building don't show a basement level. Officer Wilde used his background to recognize that it was self-modified. He found two paths out, but both had been wired to blow up as well. We're not sure how Grayson got down there, but we're sure that's how he got out."

She huffed. This was seeming to be a lot bigger than a single robbery. "Anything else, sir?"

He shook his head. "You're as up to date as we are. We had to put Officer Wilde on desk duty to prevent him from being too out of hand." She felt her nose twitch. It didn't go unnoted. "I then had to give him three days unpaid vacation just to get him to stop blowing up the servers. He used that time to visit you and then head to Bunnyburrow. I believe he's supposed to be returning shortly."

She looked down. Well, he'd informed her parents since she couldn't. She imagined that was an interesting meeting; he'd met them once or twice before, but they still weren't super friendly. He was a trusted acquaintance of hers, so that at least guaranteed civility. "Wonderful."

Bogo turned to leave. "Hopps, two things."

"Yes, sir?"

He looked at her. "I asked you a few weeks ago, but there's nothing between you two, is there?"

She cut her eyes at him. "Chief, I told you before- we're friends and partners, but that's it."

"The way he stood guard over you, even while he was a patient… it seemed like there was more to a lot of mammals. You were the first one he asked about when he woke up." She didn't say anything, just looked down. She trusted him wholly, but she wasn't sure what everyone else was seeing. "Judy, I'm going to trust you, but be sure to clear up any misunderstandings."

She nodded. He rarely used an officer's first name, but she knew when he did it was because of how serious the situation was. "And the other thing, Chief?"

He looked at her, and for a second his expression softened. She'd only seen that happen a few times. "Get better soon, Hopps. This was a bad scene, and I want one of our best officers back up and running. It'll give the department morale."

She felt tears coming to her eyes again. "Yes, sir," she said, trying to sound stronger.

He nodded. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with everything you've been skipping out on."

She watched him go before leaning back into her bed. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then her mind started working. Why did this seem more organized? Just how big was this case? She began to wonder if Nick and she had indeed found something huge. Suddenly her phone started ringing, and she looked over to see the screensaver of her parents on it.

"Crapppp…." She moaned out. What'd the doctors do, call her parents when she woke up? If only Nick was here, maybe she'd of felt less worried about their reaction. She reached over and grabbed her phone. She sighed once more and thought, 'Nick, don't have made them too worried.'

She swiped her toe across the screen, lifting the phone to her ear. "Hello, Mom and Dad. How are you?" As she heard their loud voices starting to talk back, she knew this was about to be an uncomfortable call after all.


	7. 6) Suffocating Recovery

There was nothing to do. Dear the bunny angels above, she was bored. Judy had watched tv for a few hours, but there were no good shows. She'd received a few phone calls, too. Fru Fru had called and the two had had a wonderful talk about Judy's namesake, and how much she'd scared Mr. Big with her injuries. He was happy to not have lost a god daughter.

She also had a call from her landlord. The old armadillo had a dull voice, but she had informed Judy that she wasn't going to charge her for the past month since she was in the hospital for over half of it. Maybe the old female was softer than she let on.

Clawhauser had taken up about half an hour, too. He hadn't been able to leave the Precinct, but despite working dispatch he somehow had made time to laugh and squeal and make her feel better for half an hour over the phone. What really bothered Judy was Nick.

'Why hasn't he called?' was all she could ask herself. He was protective of her, more so than she'd realized until she'd found out from the nurses how much so. At one point he'd tried to fight off the nurses when she'd woken up and gone crazy. She didn't remember it, but apparently pain and surgery had done some weird things to her. The orderlies had ended up having to hold him back so they could restrain her and restitch her up. So why hadn't he called?

She had tuned out the hospital as much as she could. There were many clicks and whirs in her room alone, forget the mammals in the hallways and other rooms. Because of this, she actually jumped when there was a resounding knock-knock-knock at her door. She didn't bother saying anything, because she knew whoever it was would come in. As the door opened she turned her ears and immediately felt a small pit of despair wash over her.

Into the room came her mother and father, dragging along Nick behind them. Well, almost dragging. He looked exhausted, his forearm in a sling and bags under his eyes. She felt like he'd seen something terrible. Judy turned her attention to her mother and her father. Stu hadn't done much for his look, as his trademark overalls had a bit of dirt on them, and she could smell berries on his fur. Bonnie, her mother, looked like she'd been crying for days. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like she was about ready to bolt any which direction.

"Mom… Dad… I didn't know you were coming." Immediately both of her parents moved forward towards her. She noticed Nick's eyes widen as he stepped back. Whatever he'd gone through, they'd done it. She felt herself smile at the thought; it was going to be a good story.

"Honey, oh my gosh! What happened? Are you okay?" Bonnie's voice sounded high pitched, fearful even.

"Mom, I'm awake. I'm fine. See? Healthy as can be!" Judy felt herself smiling, hoping they wouldn't notice her stitches through the gown. She looked up to Nick, hoping he hadn't said anything. He shook his head, as if reading her thoughts. She smiled, glad he somehow had that ability.

Stu reached out and took her paw. "You see now, Judes, this is why we said you shouldn't go off to the big city! You saved it six months ago, sure, but look at you now!"

Her mother agreed, quickly appearing over his shoulder. Judy had to force herself to stay calm; they had this effect when they got together.

"Exactly! You ended up in the hospital and didn't even tell us!"

Judy felt her fur rise on her neck as her ears drooped. She felt guilty, although she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. "Sorry," she muttered.

"In all fairness, Mrs. Hopps, she couldn't really call you. Coma's have that effect." Judy looked up at Nick. Despite looking worn out, he could still make jokes. She held back the urge to giggle, noticing her mother stiffen.

Bonnie Hopps turned to look at the fox. "Thank you very kindly for the update, Officer Wilde." She turned back to Judy, and Judy wanted to disappear into her bed. "You have quite the partner, Judy."

Stu held her paw tighter as he said, "I know he's your partner, and you've said good things, but he surprised us to death when he showed up out of the blue." She saw Nick's eyes squint for a moment before he sighed and shut his eyes, his paw resting on his muzzle.

"An officer shows up unannounced. That's not too scary, right?" Her parents looked mortified at her idea.

"Do you know what he did to us?" her mother asked her. Judy shook her head; it was a question she couldn't know; her parents already seemed to have forgotten she'd just woken up. "He pulls up to our house and walks up to the door. Imagine our surprise, a strange fox in a uniform. He knocked on the door and I opened it. You know what he did then?"

Judy turned her eyes to Nick, noticing a slight smirk on his face. "No, Mom. What'd he do?"

Her father's paws shook where he held hers. "He introduced himself and said he was Officer Wilde from Precinct One and was your partner. You've talked about him, but you never told us he was a fox! And then, and then…" Stu drew in air. "He took his hat off and informed us that you were dead!"

She looked in horror at Nick. "Nick!" He removed his paw and stared back at her, those deep green eyes showing he was laughing inside. "You didn't!"

"It wasn't that bad! When I saw their faces drop, I told them I meant you nearly died in a major accident. Of course, I didn't expect your parents to hit me and slam the door in my face…" He rubbed his neck absentmindedly.

Stu turned to look at him, visibly angry. "What would you do if a stranger appeared and told you your daughter was dead?!"

Bonnie was quick to defend her husband. "And why would you say it in front of all our children? We spent hours calming them down afterwards!"

Nick immediately backtracked. "I said I was sorry! I was still nervous about meeting you since you're Judy's parents and she always says good things and here I was, about to tell you how she'd been injured. I just got nervous and it all came out wrong!"

Judy knew Nick could get flustered when it was something important. She knew the situation needed to be defused, what with her parents looking ready to kill her partner. "Mom, Dad, calm down! Nick is my partner, and he would never say that on purpose!"

Her mother turned to look at her. "It scared us half to death!"

Stu grabbed her hand again. "I'm so glad you're okay! Your siblings will be so happy to hear that!"

Judy sighed. Her parents were overprotective of her, and at times they went overboard. But right now, she didn't mind. It was sweet of them. But she knew they weren't being fair to Nick. "It's okay. I'm fine. I apparently get to rest a few more days before I can go."

Her mother quivered in front of her. Literally. Judy could see her legs trembling. "Good! You need your rest! Your father and I have decided to stay here and look after you until you're discharged!"

Her father sidled up next to his wife, and Judy felt that same pressure from before. These two were quite a force. "You should really come home, Judes. The chief of police is looking to retire in a year or two, and he could always use a new deputy."

Judy shook her head. "You don't have to do that. And Dad, I'm going to stay here. I'm making a difference here. I can't back down after this, I need to push forward." She noticed her partner slinking towards the door. "Nick! Where are you going?" She didn't mean to, but she heard a pleading sound in her voice.

Nick froze and turned to her. "Well, Carrots, I see your family has control of the situation here. And since they interrogated me for nearly three days with little sleep, I can barely keep my eyes open. So I was going to-"

"Wait. What?" She looked at her parent's worried faces. "You two interrogated him?"

Her mother's ears drooped slightly. "He surprised us, Judy. He scared us half to death, and then made a mess trying to explain himself. So we wanted answers and your siblings were frightened so we asked him to explain everything clearly."

"Don't forget the part where you barely let me eat or use the bathroom," she heard the sarcastic voice say. Her mother's eyes looked dark again.

"Nick, stop it!" Judy motioned for him to come over, which he begrudgedly did. She looked him closer. His clothes were disheveled, he had bags under his eyes, and he stank. Not over the top, but she could tell he hadn't bathed in a few days. She looked at her parents.

"I know he upset you, but it's clear how much stress you put him through. Don't you know he was injured too? Don't you know that he tried to fight off the nurses to keep them from restraining me?" She felt angry tears running down her face, and she didn't dare reign them in.

Her father looked at the fox, shocked. "Wait, he was in the crash, too? He never acted hurt."

Nick's paw touched her shoulder. She looked at him, and saw him shake his head. Something in his eyes surprised her. She couldn't tell what it was. Possessiveness? Fear? It was the look she'd seen an addict use when watching them collect the drugs, but it was different too.

"Nick?" She heard herself asking. She felt his paw squeeze slightly, as if he was verifying something.

"It's fine, Carrots. They're worried about you. I'm just your partner who said the wrong thing and scared them half to death." He turned to her parents. "Again, I'm sorry for everything coming out wrong before, Mister and Misses Hopps. It's been a long few weeks and I haven't been at top shape lately. I'll let you spend some time with your daughter."

All eyes were on him as he looked back at Judy and smiled. She felt his paw squeeze her shoulder again, lightly but at the same time with the strength to move boulders. Judy found herself both confused and comforted by the action. With a turn of his tail and a few swift steps, Nick had left the room.

Bonnie spoke up quietly. "Stu, I think we went a little… overboard." He nodded his head in agreement. Judy just found herself staring at the door, wondering just what else Nick had in his past that he hadn't told her about yet. She shook her head and looked at her parents, seeing a confused look on both their faces.

"So… Where do you want to begin?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, my phone blew up earlier. Apparently, after the last few chapters I've gained nearly double the followers. I know it's only six or seven more, but for a newbie that feels huge. I hope you guys like where the story is going. Don't worry, we're almost past the dialogue heavy scenes- gotta have them, and there's a lot to gain in them. I hope you don't mind me taking liberties, as the next chapter will be have a lot of background reveals and since there's virtually a blank slate thanks to the movie, I'm about to get creative. As always, I'd love to get a review!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	8. 7) Hazy Clues

Nick huffed, stretching his back out from being hunched over his desk. The Chief had put him on desk duty since he'd gotten back from Bunnyburrow. He had thanked him at first; he was running on no sleep, a lack of food, and fritzed nerves. He really shouldn't have met Carrots' parents that way. Sure, a part of him thought it funny to joke like that, but in that situation it wasn't and he knew it. It had just… came out.

But now? Now he was tired of it. He wanted to look more into the robbery case. However, the Chief had locked him down. Given it to Talens and her partner. So here he was, hunched over his desk filling out paperwork on the traffic stops he'd made while his partner was in recovery.

He found himself smirking a bit. Hopps had said something about a few days recovery, and now it'd been a week. He was doubting that she'd ever get out of there. He was sure Mr. and Mrs. Hopps had something to do with that. They had really ran him through the ringer down there. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't mind tight spaces, but that house was _tiny_. Furthermore, they wouldn't let him leave or anything. He had to survive on vegetables and fruits while they had him there. He missed beans, but those blueberries her family grew made that little… visit… bearable. Slightly.

He heard Clawhauser's voice come over the phone intercom next to him. " _Wilde?_ "

He pressed the button down. "I'm here, buddy. What do you need?" He liked Clawhauser. He had that personality.

" _Chief said he wanted to see you._ "

The button went down again. "Roger, Benji. Tell him I'll be right there."

He stood up and was about to head down the hall when he heard the intercom again. " _Wilde, he sounded tired. Don't rile him up too much, okay? We all work here too, you know._ "

He laughed and grabbed up the files on his desk. Hopefully that's what the Chief wanted. He walked towards the Chief's office, looking in the cubicle nearby to see Officer Grafe typing on the computer in front of him. Nick had to suppress the urge to laugh- something about the way the giraffe looked, bent over and hooves clacking away just seemed so strange. He kept walking, knocking when he reached the door.

"Come in," came the deep voice. He shook himself and walked through the door, a grin on his face.

"Hiya, Chief. What can this fox help you with today?"

Bogo nodded toward the chairs in front of his desk. As Nick went by, he tossed his reports up on the buffalo's desk. He grabbed a chair and hauled himself into it; the Chief's room was set up for slightly larger animals.

He watched the Chief fold his hooves together and look down his nose at him. He knew that this buffalo commanded respect and sometimes fear, but he just grinned at him. He knew there was a softie in there somewhere.

"You'll be pleased to know that Officer Hopps will be back on duty starting tomorrow." Nick felt his ears perk up at the notion.

"That's good news, Boss-"

The Chief cut him off with a hoof. "However, she is to be assigned to desk duty for the next week or two in order to supervise her injuries." Nick flicked his ears back annoyed.

"Sir, she's one of the best cops around. You think sticking her behind a desk is a good use of resources?"

Bogo just stared at him. "Officer Wilde, which side of the desk are you on?" Nick just took a breath; the Chief had a point. "Furthermore, since you've had time to calm down, I want your opinion on this whole matter."

Nick looked up at him. He wasn't a big talker, but he knew they had to discuss it. "Chief, this all seems… off. We go to a robbery and everything ends like that? It just seemed… planned." The buffalo's eyed widened a bit at the idea. "It's like he wanted to get chased. Grayson spent too long trying to rob the place. He conveniently crashed and ended up in an abandoned area of town where we wouldn't have to hold back for civilians? This is just too… big."

Bogo crossed his legs. "What are your suspicions?"

Nick found his own legs crossed as well. "I don't know, Chief. But that room… it was like a surveillance room. As if someone was overseeing the operation and could help guide him away. Or anyone, for that matter. And taking down two cops… It feels like someone is trying to send a message."

Bogo huffed at him. "Maybe I shouldn't have pulled you off the case."

Nick looked at him, eyes wide. "What?"

The Chief turned around, clicking on the computer screen behind him. Files appeared on screen, and Nick froze. They were the same three he'd looked at, all the incident reports filed about the crash from the insurance company, his fellow officers, and the recovery unit.

"You were pulled off the case and yet continued to look into it." Nick felt his tail stiffen against his back. Bogo turned to him, but he wasn't angry. "This is all you looked up on the company computer. Did you do any further research?"

Nick shook his head, unsure of what to expect.

The Chief looked at him before pulling open a drawer on his desk and pulled out four files, handing them to him. "Talens managed to take her rookie recruit and dig into this. Apparently, there's been similar burglaries involving known associates of Grayson in four other districts. Also, there was a fire in a building when officers of Precinct 6 tried to apprehend the raccoon involved."

Nick was scanning the files as fast as he could. "Are they all connected?"

The Chief waved his arms. "No clue, but they're similar. Talens wanted to run under the assumption they were; we've received word from the other Precincts that we have access to the files and can talk to their witnesses. As you said, this may be bigger than a single robbery."

Nick chuckled. "If I could figure this out without files, imagine where I could get with them," he said with a flare of his ego.

The Chief's nostrils flared at him. "I don't like that you continued past your duties, but I believe you're overall correct in your assumptions. I want to pair you with Talens and her partner while Hopps recuperates."

Nick rubbed his neck. "Something tells me Carrots won't be too pleased about this."

Bogo turned his head, looking out the window. In the distance, a small gap could be seen where the seventh story of a building had been until quite recently. "Wilde, I'm not too sure what to make of you."

Nick quizzingly looked at him. "I don't follow, Chief."

The larger mammal turned back to him, the sunlight reflecting off his badge. "You seem overly protective of your partner, yet despite probing both of you deny anything. You have the background of a con and a criminal, yet you've made a fine police officer. Furthermore, you have an attitude that shouldn't work with our line of work and yet you've quickly made a name for yourself. What's your end game?"

Sarcastically he asked, "Do I need one to be a fine officer, boss?"

The Chief shook his head. "No, but that is the exact attitude I'm referring to. And since when did being a fine officer involve you somehow getting your paws on a confidential file of a closed case from nearly 12 years ago?"

Nick opened his mouth but immediately shut it. "Sir, that… I can explain…"

Bogo raised his hoof. "No need. I see it involved an organized hit from a gang that was shut down six years ago. The attack was on a wolf, a bloodhound, and a red fox. I'm aware of the details of the case." He moved back to his desk before placing his hooves on the edge. "Why did you want information about that case?"

Nick scrambled. He couldn't tell the Chief. That was personal. He hadn't been involved, he'd been taking part in car racing and rug sales at the time. But it was those involved. The wolf was somehow tied to his background. He'd known him in his childhood, before everything went downhill. The bloodhound had no connection. And the fox… Well, he had hoped that the fox had a connection to his past. There weren't a lot of foxes with the last name of Wilde, after all. He had hoped he might be able to find some information about his origins.

"Chief, well, um…" He found himself faltering under the Chief's gaze. He felt an immense pressure and realized why his partner always seemed a bit nervous about meeting the Chief. "Check the names, Chief. Then maybe you'll understand a bit."

The Chief just stared at him before sitting down and turning his chair away. "If you didn't have a spotless record as an officer, I wouldn't let you get away with this. I will look into this matter further."

"Yes, sir," Nick replied, noticing his voice sounded much smaller than before. It had gotten much more personal than he wanted it. The room seemed suffocating.

The back of the chair seemed much larger than before. "You will have files waiting for you tomorrow at the briefing. You'll be going with Talens and Sans tomorrow. I assume you remember them both?"

Nick nodded, glad the topic changed. "Talens is quite the climber. I've heard she turned down acrobatic jobs to stay a cop. And I went to the academy with Sans. She's a little slower than you'd expect, but if there's a fight I'm glad she's on our side." Nick didn't have to say anything else about them; the ocelot had a reputation and he knew the badger would soon enough too.

"Alright. I'm sending you home early. You better get enough rest; I think this case is about to get much more hairy then before." Nick stood up to leave. "Oh, and Wilde?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Inform your partner of the circumstances. Her parents were hell on my ears, and I don't want her doing the same thing to me." Nick saluted; he understood perfectly what the Chief was wary of. He left the room, pulling at his collar. Sometimes his uniform seemed drastically tight, and right now he needed some air.

He grabbed his keys from his desk and turned off his computer, looking at his station. Next to it was his partners. Hers was cleaner sure, but she'd been gone for three weeks. Well, it was always cleaner, but he tried to avoid that fact. He reached over and touched the carrot pen on her desk. She had a few of those things, and she always managed to catch him when he said the right things. Or the wrong ones. He found himself missing her, despite seeing her the day before.

He quickly descended the stairs, heading for the front desk. He noticed the large cheetah enjoying another donut.

"Benji, how many boxes is that today?"

The cheetah smiled at him. "I'm only on number four! I'm on a good pace!"

Nick shook his head, chuckling. "Need anything? I'm heading out." He twirled his keys in his paws.

Clawhauser opened his mouth in a fake frown. "Already?"

Nick pocketed his keys. "Apparently I've got a big day tomorrow."

Clawhauser nodded before he asked, "How'd everything go with the Chief?"

Nick paused. Clawhauser spread most of the rumors in this place, and he needed some of the things said in that office to stay quiet for the time being. "Fine. Just some updates and to harass me for destroying another building. The usual." He put on a sloppy grin, watching the cheetah smile. He'd not realized that he was being lied to; Nick felt a small pang of guilt, but brushed that aside.

"Well, have a good day then! By the way, how are you holding up?" Nick turned his head at him before motioned with his donut-adorned paw at his side.

Nick immediately shrugged it off. "I'm fine, not a problem. Do me a favor? Don't tell Fluff about it. She's got her own problems." Clawhauser nodded at him and then turned his attention to the phone next to him as it rang. Nick silently thanked the Gods above for crime and distractions.

He turned and started for the door. He hadn't told her. Judy was his friend, and she meant a lot to him. Everyone he knew had turned their back on him the second he wasn't useful or they found something better. His father hadn't even given him a chance. But Judy… well, she was solid. She brought him back into trusting others and realizing that the world wasn't as evil as he'd originally thought. He rubbed at the small scar under his clothes. She didn't need to know about that. Speaking of Judy, he pulled out his phone and clicked on the contacts button. She was on the top of his favorites list, and he pressed the button.

After a few rings, he heard her pick up. " _Oh thank god, Nick. My parents are driving me insane. Please tell me you're coming to save me._ "

He chuckled into the phone. "Wasn't the main agenda, but sure Fluff, I'll be your knight in shining armor. They discharge you yet?" He asked every day, hoping for a change in the answer.

" _Actually, they're filling out the paperwork now. Maybe my parents will go home now. Although I do need a ride…_ "

Nick whistled a little as he walked over to his car. "Is the cute, damaged rabbit asking me for a ride?"

" _Nick I swear to God I'm going to hurt you one day if you keep calling me that. And… yes. My parents offered me a ride, but I need a breather. So… please? I'll pet your tail!_ "

Nick froze for a second, his tongue making a snapping noise. "I can't believe you managed to figure that out." He opened the door and slid into his car. It wasn't old or new, just right. It was mostly clean; there were a few shirts around the car for when he had to change quickly. He rolled down the window to let the musk air out a bit. "I'm on my way. By the way, Chief said you're gonna be on desk duty for a week or so. Something about you healing up."

'Sorry, boss,' he thought as he heard her voice raise a few notches as she began to rant about wanting to get back to the job. The only thing that saddened him about hearing her like that was that he'd miss the show.


	9. 8) Unclear Misunderstandings

Nick looked to his right as he tapped on the breaks. Judy was sitting there comfortably, or so he'd hoped. After he'd gotten to the hospital she'd hurried through her paperwork and gotten in his car. He'd tried to talk to her, but she'd told him she wanted to relax. So they'd driven in silence.

Behind him, he noticed the larger truck. Her family had that bulky, older vehicle that spluttered and sighed. He'd of never known that had he not been forced to ride in it with them to the hospital. Stuck between them. As they argued. He leaned forward, huffing.

"They have that effect." He looked back over at his partner, who was now looking at him. Those violet eyes looked exhausted.

"You don't know half of what I went through. How'd you survive 18 years with them?"

"21, actually." He looked over at her, waiting for the light to turn green. "I had to take a few jobs after high school before the Academy took me. Apparently a bunny applying was a joke, but I wouldn't give in."

The light turned green. He pressed his paw on the gas. "I can't even imagine, Carrots."

She shook her head next to him, resting her left arm over her eyes. "You don't want to. They're really wonderful, but at times it's… stifling."

Nick nodded to himself. "Oh yeah…" Another few minutes passed in silence as he got closer to her small apartment. "So, about the assignments…"

She lifted her paw. "I know, desk duty. Have to heal. Got it." She wasn't happy.

"Um, Carrots? There's more…" She looked at him and he felt himself tighten inside. "I'm going to be working with Talens and Sans for the next week or so."

Her grey ears fell. "Wha… wait. What? Why?" She wasn't sitting back now, she looked ready to climb over the seat.

"Carrots, if you weren't a cop, I'd swear you were trying to seduce me."

She sat back down and Nick could see a light blush on the inside of her ears. At least he'd defused that situation.

"I um… I didn't realize… but why, Nick?" He groaned, wishing she'd of been flustered longer.

"This is big, Carrots." She looked at him. "There have been other robberies. A fire. None of it is concrete, but it looks like something larger is happening here. We're going to go and see if we can connect the dots."

"Why am I not on the case?"

He didn't know how to answer, so he smirked at her. "You just don't like games as much as me."

Her eyes fixed on him. "Why, Nick?"

He turned his head and tried to look anywhere but those hypnotic eyes. "You need to recuperate. You just got out of the hospital. And you had major surgery to piece back together some things inside." She looked down. "I tried, you know. To get you on patrol. Or to pull parking. Something to get you out of there. The Chief wouldn't have it."

She reached out and touched his foreleg. He didn't know why, but he let go of the steering well and let her hand travel before their paws ended up together. It wasn't exactly romantic, but it was soothing. She leaned over and lay against him.

"I just want to get back to normal. I want to solve this case and put this all behind me. I want to know what's going on." Nick turned onto the street that led to her apartment, hearing a honk behind him because he'd forgotten his blinker. The Hopps' still kept up. "And I want to escape them. I love them to death, I do… but they're clingy."

Nick laughed, moving his arm around her shoulder and hugging her before pulling his arm away. "Says the bunny who can't function without one sly fox around."

She pushed him in the side, and he felt like some semblance of normal was returning. "You really do think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

He nodded as he stopped the car. "Alright, Carrots, I'll make you a deal. I'll take you out to dinner WITH YOUR PARENTS and I'll even pay. A nice little pick me up. Tomorrow they'll go back to Bunnyville and we'll be back doing our cop thing. Sound like a plan?"

Her nose furrowed. "Bunnyburrow, Nick. You saw it; not exactly a thriving suburban area."

He opened the door. "No, but it raised you. So it's fine in my opinion." She looked at him oddly as he got out of the car. As he went to open her door, he looked at her parents parked next to him and thought, 'Why did I say that?'

* * *

That evening found the merry group down at Mickey's, a little family diner ran by some possums. The first few times Nick had eaten there he'd worried about how sanitary it was, but since he'd been a con then he'd gone and seen. They were cleaner than quite a few other places, so he'd kept it for any larger meetings he needed to be seen at publicly that wouldn't draw attention. Now that he was on the other side of the fence, it felt even more normal to be there.

He actually found himself laughing at dinnertime. He hadn't expected it; Carrots' parents scared him a bit. He'd never thought two rabbits could be so intimidating, but after visiting them he now knew better. Still, they'd calmed down considerably. His partner was working on a salad, and he noticed she seemed to be avoiding using her left arm and paw. He pushed into her with his shoulder, making her focus.

"Carrots, your parents just asked you a question."

She swallowed and shook her head. "Sorry." She turned back to her parents. "Sorry, what was that? I'm still a bit fuzzy after all the hospital stay."

Her mother shook her head. "I asked you how you did it." Nick flicked his ear their direction. He hadn't been paying attention too much either. He was waiting on his main course of fish, while everyone else was working on salads. So he'd been drinking a juice made of blueberries and coconut. It was a lot better than he'd let on.

Stu Hopps pointed his paw at Nick. "He was a past criminal, but now he's a cop. He scared us half to death, but after seeing how you two act together for the past week, he doesn't seem so bad. You've even mentioned you thought that Gideon could learn a thing or two from him. We wondered how you got him away from his… negative past."

Nick hid his wince. "Oh, yes, Carrots, I want to hear this. Please tell them how you got me away from my wonderful popsicle business for this hours inducing job." He felt her elbow rib him again and laughed.

She looked at her parents. "Well, he put his own foot in his mouth and I drug him around by it. After a few days he managed to see that I wasn't so wrong after all."

Nick choked on his drink. "Put my foot in my mouth? You threatened me with tax evasion!"

Judy rolled her eyes and looked at him. "So? You were the one who gave me the information I needed to do that!"

He leaned down, his nose almost touching hers. "You weren't supposed to be recording it." He didn't realize how close they were, it was just banter and he wanted to beat her at it. He noticed a foot thumping next to him and turned his eyes. Her parents had an odd look of fear, suspicion, and confusion on their faces. 'This is what the Chief advised us about…' he realized.

He turned back in his seat and sat up straight, coughing with a paw in front of his face. "Anyway, she lured me into helping her and I realized it wasn't such a bad gig after all. So I threw in the rag and joined the force."

Judy gave him the weirdest look. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was glad she was feeling well enough to banter. The rest of dinner passed by in a blur of tasty fish, lettuce munching, and quite a few pieces of cake inhaled. Nick noticed his wallet felt lighter when they left the restaurant.

* * *

Nick insisted on driving them all back to his apartment. He had a four door and it was slightly bigger than the "bunny mobile". Plus, after airing it out earlier he had cleaned out the clothes and sprayed down the vehicle with some air freshener. He had hoped to find some blueberry scented spray, but the best he could get was cherries. It worked for him.

He opened his partner's door, noticing her stiffly getting out of the car. She didn't have to use any braces, but he knew her right leg had been banged up pretty badly. Her parents chatted as he followed her up the stairs. They'd of spent the night at Judy's, but she had such a tiny apartment. So, Nick had proposed that they all use his. Yes, his couch could pop out into a bed and he had a bit more space. Plus, he'd gone through the effort to clean the day before and wanted to take advantage of it before it got dirty again.

Fluff had fought him, but eventually she had agreed if she could stay, too. She had a bag "to make sure" her parents were safe. It had been a fun quarrel, but Nick thought she just wanted to see his apartment now that he'd properly settled in. Plus, the Bucky and Pronk show had been quite invasive earlier according to her. Stu had it as they went up the stairs. Nick lived a few floors up, but the elevator was out of service right now.

Judy stopped to take a breather and Nick looked at her parents. "It's only another floor up, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. I'll be right there, but Judy looks like she needs a second."

Her mother came back down a few stairs. "Honey, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Bigger lungs and a normal leg," came the exhausted answer. Her head popped up, a smile quickly on her face. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm fine, Nick's with me. I'll be there in a second."

Her parents looked worried but went up ahead of them. Nick leaned down to his partner's face. "You sure you got this?"

She nodded to him. "I have to get past this. If I can't do my exercising for another few days, I've got to do something. Although I may have started off big."

He laughed. "Alright. Go ahead when you want. I'll follow a few steps behind in case you lose your balance."

She flicked her eyes at him. "Sure you're not just being a pervy, sly fox again?"

He widened his eyes at her. "When was I ever?"

"When we went to that domestic call a few days after you joined up. You didn't seem to mind the way that couple was dressed."

He shrugged. He remembered the call. "She was attractive enough. For a bobcat."

Judy giggled at him, then set her shoulders and continued up the stairs. He waited for her to go up a few and then followed slowly.

"Hey Nick?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

He opened his mouth to reply, and felt his paw catch on the step. And then he fell forward. His eyes opened wide and he felt like everything was slow motion as he felt himself falling. Carrots' arms went up to stop him and suddenly he found himself being held up by her, one of his paws on the railing. But what surprised him most was the look on her face.

She'd stopped him, sure. But a second too late. Her eyes were wide as they both felt their lips connecting. Immediately he jumped back, stammering, "Oh my god, I'm sorry… I accidentally tripped, I didn't mean… Uh…" He looked at her.

She was frozen. Her paws were over her mouth and he could see a pink tint to her ears, slowly turning darker. She just pulled her ears down. "Never mind." Before he could say anything else she started up the stairs, leaning on the railing as she went. He quickly followed.

"Wait! Judy-" he began before she stopped and held up a paw, not looking at him.

"Don't. Don't say anything to my parents, don't act like anything is off. Just don't. It was an accident, nothing more. Don't blow this out of proportion."

He flattened his ears. She couldn't see, but he felt horrible. It was an accident, sure, but he couldn't take it back. He didn't even try to think about it. She was his best friend, and he didn't want her to walk out of his life like everyone else. He quickly found his thoughts turning dark, thinking to himself, 'So much for normal.'

He followed her to the apartment and unlocked it. Judy acted like nothing had happened and was quite talkative to her parents, all of them admiring what he'd done to his place. He found himself drawn into the conversation, forcing himself to smile and acting like he hadn't just accidentally kissed his best friend in the stairwell. It was quite late so he excused himself to his room, shutting the door and sighing deeply before shuffling forward to fall on his bed. Instinctively he curled up into his comfort position, looking like a child who needed to be comforted. He'd messed up a lot in his life, and he felt like he'd done it all over again. He tried to hold it back, but somewhere inside he was worried. Why did every good thing have to end up a mess for him?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, people, before you freak out and claim this just another romance, CALM DOWN. The movie hinted at this, and I felt it was something I had to address. This DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT, mean that there will be romance. But I thought it was a scene that would give some information to the situation, and I think it will give me more doors to open on this ride.  
**

 **If you don't like it, that's fine. The car is stopped, and the door is open. However, if you like what I'm writing and think there's a promising future for this story yet, stay buckled up. It's about to get REALLY interesting. As always, I love me a good review from time to time. *hint hint* Know what? Scratch that. GIVE ME SOME DAMN REVIEWS, I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. THANK YOU.**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	10. 9) Beginning Fresh (Judy)

Judy felt her internal clock turn on and she sat bolt upright, looking for her alarm to turn off. She used to have it go off at 5:30, but now she usually had it go off at 5:15. There was silence, and it was dark. Furthermore, she was confused as she realized it wasn't a bed she was on. She looked around wincing as her leg twinged. It was sore and she knew she needed to stretch it out. Badly.

She heard snoring and looked over to the couch where her parents were. Her father wasn't loud per say, but he made some noise. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, wondering why the alarm hadn't gone off. Then she remembered that the past day she'd taken some pain killers after leaving the hospital, partly from the pain and partly from those same parents. She wondered what happened later.

As she sat up properly, she ran her paw down her face to stifle as yawn. As her paw came in front of her face, she stopped and her eyes got wide. Her mind was in a jumble as she remembered the past day. After taking the drugs, her parents had annoyed her and they went around town. She was towed left and right in an apartment search she wasn't fond of. She was introduced to some vendors that sold her family's produce. She had dinner with Nick and her family before coming to his apartment. And after that…

She stood up, shaking her head. 'That was an accident,' she told herself. She knew it was. She went over to the nearby door and knocked. She heard a grunt and some movement and the door opened, Nick's eyes opened in slits.

"What?" he whispered.

"Um… bathroom?" He turned away and let the door open. She saw the open window and felt the breeze and noticed he was still in the clothes from yesterday. He pointed over his shoulder as he fell back on the bed. She went back to the living room and grabbed her clothes, careful not to wake her parents, and then returned to his bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Because the moon was out, she could actually see.

There was a musky smell to the room. Nick was in the middle of it on his bed. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them. Thankfully he hadn't worn a tie the night before. He was curled up in a different way than she expected. He was a predator, sure of himself, a smart aleck… but he was curled up like a, like a-

'A kitten,' came the thought in her mind. She smiled, knowing he'd of been beyond unhappy to know she thought that. But it was adorable. She crossed to the bathroom and shut the door, wondering if it'd be okay to shower. She thumped her foot a few times and decided to take one, quickly disrobing and entering the taller space. Her apartment didn't have a shower, so she took one at work. But compared to the shower back at her home in Bunnyburrow, this one was larger. She could stand fully in the stream instead of having to direct it to hit everywhere. She could barely reach the soap though.

A few minutes later and she had turned off the water and quickly toweled herself off. Nearby was a heater. She stepped into it and pressed the button, immediately feeling bad because of the noise. But it was sized large enough for Nick, so all she had to do was slowly turn in a circle as it dried her fur much faster than the natural way. She stepped out and dressed, not worrying about brushing her hair. She could do that at work, and she didn't want to take the chance of making more noise.

She jumped as the alarm clock went off in front of her. Before she could take a step to turn it off, Nick's hand darted over and turned it off. Violently. She looked at the wall where it had ended up, busted. He raised his head and she saw his ears lay back to his skull.

"Damnit, not again…" he mumbled. Judy stared at him; again? How many times had he gone through that? She moved forward and shook his shoulder, seeing his head turn to her. She'd seen him look droopy before, but this was beyond exhausted.

"Nick, it's 5:30. We have to be at work by 6:00. Remember?" she asked quietly. He huffed at her and pushed himself up.

"That's the one part of this job that I-" he started as he yawned. As his muzzle closed, he continued. "Really wish I could change about being a cop." He walked past her to the bathroom, his shirt hitting the floor right before he closed it. Judy found herself unsure of what to do. She'd never seen him so tired, and they had work soon. Plus, if he was tired he might wake her parents and that wasn't going to be very nice.

'Shut up, Jude,' came the voice in her head. 'He's your friend, and your partner, but stop worrying over him. You aren't his mother, his girlfriend, or anything more. Last night was-' She shook her head to stop the thought, leaving the bedroom as she looked through his kitchen, wondering if she should make coffee. Her parents might like some, but she also knew the sleep they were getting had to be much better than the hospital sleep they'd gotten on the cots next to her. She decided against it and sat down at the island counter and looked around the room.

Unlike Nicks, the blinds were drawn in this room. However, by squinting she could notice details. She was on a wooden stool and there were two more next to her. The island was in front of a comfortably sized kitchen. The living room had a chair and a couch in front of a tv and a small table. The window had a small seat next to it for reading. She sighed, wishing she had an apartment this nice.

The water turned off. Judy dropped her ears, trying not to listen. She couldn't help it, it was a bad habit of hers. But she heard the heater come on (much quieter than she'd originally thought) and then it stopped. The door opened and she could hear ruffling. Some shaking, some jumping, something zipping. The door then opened and Nick came out, his sunglasses hanging from his chest pocket and his keys in his paw. He froze and then went back into his room before coming out with a piece of paper, a pen, and something small and shiny. He motioned Judy to turn her light to the island.

He was across from her, writing something quickly. She felt the paper touch her paws. "Sound good to you?"

She turned on her mPhone's light, hearing him hiss at the light. She shielded it with her paw. "Sorry." She looked down at the note.

 _Mr. and Miss Hopps,_

 _Had to go to work. Lock up after you wake up, drop off the key with Judy. She'll get them to me. Have a safe drive back._

 _Nick_

She nodded. "You sure about that?"

He stuck the key on the note and pulled her towards the door. "They like to wait until 6:45, 7:00 to get up from what I noticed."

She nodded; he'd paid attention, despite saying he was interrogated a lot. They stepped out into the hallway, Nick turning to lock the door. He turned towards the stairwell at the end of the hall and began walking.

"Coffee." There was no question, he was giving a statement. She could tell he needed it, so she just made a small noise to acknowledge him. Either he was really tired or bothered, but she didn't know by what.

'Oh yes you do,' came that small voice inside her head. She shook, feeling her ears go side to side. She needed to focus. It was her first day back and she needed to catch up on paperwork. She needed to be on top of things. Confusing things could wait. Down the stairs they went, silence between them as he moved forward. Judy pressed herself to keep up; usually he wasn't so fast. But it may have been her leg. She nearly stumbled, but instead found Nick's arm in front of her. He'd stopped and kept her from falling.

"Thank you," she mumbled, watching him nod before they walked out and headed towards the Precinct. It was within a 15 minute walking distance, so he rarely drove unless he had other plans. Plus, there was a wonderful 24 hour diner on the way.

After making it through two crosswalks, Judy found herself following him into said diner. The dim light on the front said the name- Ma's- but everyone knew about it. That's why they didn't fix it. It was run by a family of howler monkeys who had bought it from the previous owner a few years ago. The one who went by Ma was behind the counter, handing off some morning grub to another customer.

"Good morning… Jesus. Did you get into a bar fight, Red?" came the scratchy voice.

Nick shook his head. "You're one of the few who calls me that, Ma. I need something with some kick this morning, I didn't get much sleep."

She nodded before calling back to someone to make a double shot expresso. She leaned over and Judy smiled at her.

"You're as awake and alert as always."

"Yes I am! I'll take my usual, plus a dozen donuts- mixed, please."

The monkey moved to the nearby pot of coffee and poured some in a styrofoam cup, adding in quite the helping of sugar and some creamer before moving back to the register. "Alright, that'll be $8.20 for you darling, and $4.00 for you, Red."

Judy stepped forward, her wallet coming out of her pocket. "I'm paying this morning." Nick just pushed his wallet back into his pocket and turned his back to the counter, sighing as he leaned on it.

"I told you, no leaning on the counters kid." The monkey said it in a nice way, like she'd done many times before just from what Judy had seen. The register clanged open and she counted out some change, handing it back to Judy.

Nick mumbled something, but when Ma looked at her Judy shook her head. Neither of them had caught it. The expresso came out and she gave Judy her donuts. "Have a good day, you two."

"You too!" Judy said back, seeing Nick wave and start chugging his coffee. It had to be hot, so how could he do that day after day?

They got to the Precinct after a few more minutes and Nick made a beeline for the bull pen. Judy walked to Clawhauser and stuck the donuts on the counter. He squealed in delight.

"Judy! You're back! And you brought donuts! Shouldn't I be the one bringing you food? Are you alright? It's so good to have you back!"

Judy smiled. Clawhauser made anyone feel welcome. She just replied, "Sorry, I'll catch up later. Gotta get assigned!" She headed for the bull pen, despite knowing what was about to be assigned. She wasn't happy about it. As she walked in, she saw Nick talking to another officer. Judy tried to place her. A cat of some kind, she had the faintest sign of a stripe showing under her collar. Her tail curled at the end and her eyes had a dark blue color. Somehow, Judy was nervous looking at her. She walked over to her chair and sat down.

Nick joined her shortly. "She seems familiar," she said.

"That's Talens, who I'm apparently going to be working with for the next few days. I was getting a bit of information from her before the Chief showed up."

"About the case?" Judy bit her lip. She wasn't happy that she wasn't able to be assigned to the case.

"Obviously, Carrots. Not like I'm gonna ask her on a date in the police station- that's never really been a good place to butter someone up."

She felt herself blushing as she pushed him in the ribs. "Glad to see you're waking up," she told him.

He chuckled. "Glad to see you're still you."

She wanted to say more, but Bogo entered the room and everyone got quiet. He pushed his glasses on his nose and raised the list. "Assignments! McHorn, Grafe- keep working on that car jacking case. Strung, Buckley- Patrol." A groan came from the two and he stopped to stare them down before continuing. "Wilde, Talens, you're in charge of Sans. Also, come by my office after this for a few files on your case. Hopps- reports."

She drooped her head onto the table and stopped listening. She'd already heard what she needed to, and heard what she hadn't wanted to.

After a pause, the Chief continued to give out assignments. Judy really wished he'd change hers.


	11. 9) Beginning Fresh (Nick)

"Damnit, not again…" Nick groaned groggily as he looked at the busted clock on the wall. That was the third clock in a month, and the second in the same week. He felt a small furry paw push his shoulder. He turned to look at the rabbit attached to it. Fluff looked worried about something.

"Nick, it's 5:30. We have to be at work by 6:00. Remember?" Her question hung over him and he huffed. Not only a broken clock, but a wake up call.

'How'd she get in my room?' he thought. He ignored the thought because it was early and it didn't matter much. "That's the one part of this job that I-" he felt muzzle open and a long yawn came out. When it was done, he rattled on. "Really wish I could change about being a cop." He hated early mornings. He silently wished for the days he could wake up when he wanted and do whatever he wanted. Not for long, though, because he liked where he was now.

He walked towards the bathroom, peeling off his shirt and closing the door. Right now, modesty came after relieving himself and hot water. After he completed the first he took off the rest of his clothes and entered the shower. Despite being exhausted, he made sure to wash himself properly, especially his tail. He'd never say it, but he prided his tail.

He continued his morning cycle. Out of the shower, into the heater. Or drier. It never fully dried him, but left just enough moisture to make him feel fluffy. He'd never quite gotten used to that feeling. When that was done he left the bathroom, glad that the door was shut and Judy was out. He got dressed, pulling on his pants and shirt before buttoning and zipping up everything. On went his dark tie before he grabbed his aviators, his keys, wallet, and phone. He opened the bedroom door and saw Carrots at the island. Unlike her, he knew his eyes were better adapted to the dark. He looked to his right and saw her parents. They liked to sleep in until right before the sun rose, and Nick didn't see any point in waking them up early. He turned back into his room, returning after he'd gotten some supplies.

He motioned to Judy before scribbling down a note for her parents. He pushed it towards her and asked, "Sound good to you?"

She blinked in the dark and pulled out her phone, turning on the light. Nick squinted quickly, the light blinding to his night vision. He let out a hiss at the visual pain.

"Sorry," she murmured to him before blocking off some of the light and read the note. She nodded and looked at him. "You sure about this?"

"They like to wait until 6:45, 7 AM to get up if I remember right." He remembered well enough despite his exhaustion. They'd made sure to start each day with pancakes, a morning job, and interrogation.

She nodded at him, oblivious to his thought process. He led the way out of the apartment and turned, locking the door. He turned to the door and took a deep breath before walking that way.

"Coffee," he said. She didn't argue with him but instead just made an affirmative huff. He was grateful. She hadn't known the night he had. He didn't want her to. Bad dream after bad dream had plagued him, and that was after he finally fell asleep much later than usual. Each dream involved Judy. And each dream had turned into a nightmare too.

As they went down the stairs, Nick noticed Judy falling behind. She may have slept better than him, but her leg had to be sore. He slowed down just as she stumbled, raising his arm to keep her from falling. He felt her paws shake on his arm.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded and led the way towards the Precinct. The walking lights turned green as if on cue, and he was grateful. He turned into a nearby 24/7 diner. Ma's it was called. When he was young, it'd be called Horney's. Apparently people weren't very inventive with names.

"Good morning... Jesus, did you get into a bar fight, Red?" His ears dropped to his head. Almost no one still knew that nickname. Just because it described him when he was young and now didn't mean he liked it. Still, it was early, he was tired, and she had something he wanted so he let it go, shaking his head.

"You're one of the few who calls me that, Ma." He didn't know her real name. He doubted anyone did. "I need something with some kick this morning, I didn't get much sleep."

The older monkey nodded at him and called out for a double shot expresso. Thank god. He needed the pick me up. Plus, she'd said his name so he knew he'd get the extra treatment they provided him. She always charged him about a dollar more per item, but because she remembered how he liked it he never complained.

Fluffy McGee had started to talk to Ma and Nick zoned out, trying not to fall asleep on his feet. He reached for his wallet to pay for his drink.

His gray partner pushed forward into his vision with a, "I'm paying this morning." He shrugged and push his wallet back down before turning and leaning on the hot case. He wanted to be left alone to fall asleep on the heavenly glass.

"I told you, no leaning on the counters, kid." Ma had this voice that could wake the dead if she used it right. It was friendly enough, but he knew she was telling him not to fall asleep. He'd done that in the past before, and she hadn't been too happy with him.

"Don't call me kid," he mumbled. He wasn't 24 anymore, when everyone looked down on him. She may have been almost twice his current age, but that didn't help. He turned around as Ma gave him his expresso. Judy had gotten some donuts and something to drink. As they walked away, he heard Ma wish them a good day. Judy said something back to her. Nick just waved.

Once they were outside, he started walking towards the Precinct again and lifted his cup, taking a tentative sip. It wasn't scalding hot, and the cup was larger than usual. 'Thank you, Ma,' he said in his head, continuing the sip into a long draught. He hadn't realized he'd drank it all until he looked back down and noticed Carrots staring at him.

He wanted to laugh. She didn't know about Ma giving him special treatment. He felt his insides warm up a bit and he felt better. Had he been more awake a few minutes ago, he might have teased Carrots about spoiling Gazelle fanboy one.

As they walked into the Precinct, Nick left his partner to give Clawhauser his present and headed for the briefing room. He wanted to get some information before Bogo set the day in motion. He walked in as he heard Benji squeal. 'Again, fanboy number one,' he thought. He noticed the officer he wanted to talk to.

A few steps later and he had his paw out towards the taller, lighter ocelot. "Officer Wilde, don't think we've had a lot of chances to talk before."

She took his paw. "Officer Talens. Apparently we've going to be partners for a bit."

He nodded, noticing how bright her teeth were. Even in the brightly lit building, the glare hurt his eyes. "Sorry about you having to look into that. I don't like to make others clean up my messes."

The ocelot smiled at him. "I've seen your messes. I'm glad I'm not the one getting caught up in them."

He smirked. This seemed like a partnership he could deal with. "Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me more about what you found out before the Chief lays more on us."

"He told me you'd guessed most of it while you were doing other tasks. There's not a lot I can tell you."

He nodded, noticing Carrots enter the room. She stared at them, and it made Nick uncomfortable. He didn't know why; he wasn't doing anything wrong. He needed information. Information to help him find who had done this to himself and to her. He looked back at the ocelot.

"Thanks. I look forward to working with you. I've heard a lot of good things." He wasn't lying. She was his senior officer by about five years, and apparently she'd been able to close some larger cases and handle herself well in the field.

"Ditto," she replied.

He walked over and jumped up in the chair next to Judy. Her ears were flopped down on her back and she wouldn't look at him. "She seemed familiar," he heard her say.

He nodded. "That's Talens, who I'm apparently going to be working with for the next few days. I was getting a bit of information from her about the case before the Chief showed up." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth. He'd tried to get information and ended up with squat but a feeling that his new partner was better off an ally than an enemy.

"About the case?" Nick looked down at her. For some odd reason, he found himself wishing she'd look at him.

"Obviously, Carrots." His mind immediately decided his next choice of words. "Not like I'm gonna ask her on a date in the police station- that's never really been a good place to butter someone up." He smirked at his own joke.

An elbow in the ribs told him he'd hit his mark. If she responded to his goading, she wasn't angry. She was paying attention to him. "Glad to see you're waking up," she said.

"Glad to see you're still you," he chuckled back. He didn't say anything else. He didn't want to bring up last night at all. The stairwell accident could have cost him everything, and he didn't want that. He knew he couldn't take that emotionally. This rabbit had burrowed deeper than he'd let anyone else near, and he wasn't sure what would happen if she disappeared.

The door opened and the Chief entered the room. He pulled out his glasses and Nick had to suppress his urge to laugh. Those tiny glasses looked comical on the buffalo. He began to rattle off assignments.

McHorn and Grafe were told to stay the same. Strung and Buckley got one of the crap jobs. He was already aware of his task as the Chief said it. He wasn't expecting Bogo to invite him to his office afterwards with his new temporary partner, though. He continued his list, and Nick saw Judy visibly face plant on the table. Not loud, just enough to show she wasn't happy. The Chief looked at Nick and he nodded his head, letting the Chief continue.

After the assignments were over, he squeezed Carrot's paw. "I'm going to go see the Chief and I'll talk to you before we make any moves. You may not be on the case, but you're still my partner."

Her violet eyes finally looked at him and he felt himself mesmerized. His mind flashed back to the night before and how she'd looked at him then. When she nodded, he moved away and hurried to the office.

Bogo walked up behind him with Talens and Sans in tow. Nick looked at Sans. She'd passed the academy as well, just not as high as himself. She was a typical badger in appearance, although slightly thinner. "Good to see you, Sans. I hadn't realized you'd come to the same Precinct as me."

The badger laughed. "You're not that special, Wilde. I went where I was assigned."

Before either could continue, Bogo huffed. "Can you continue this later?"

Nick and his former classmate nodded. The Chief ushered them in and sat down, pulling out a folder.

"You know the details of the case enough to survive, Wilde. Anything you don't know you can ask from Talens." He nodded, but scratched the thought. He'd tried that already. "Also, your first stop is Precinct 6, where the fire happened. Your first lead will be the officers on the case, as well as the elephant fire marshall who arrived first." He held out the file.

Talens nodded at him, so Nick took it. Before he could open it, the Chief raised a cloven hoof. "Be warned- according to their files, something was in the accelerant used to start the fire. It burned hot and got everywhere. One of the officers was marred."

Nick opened the file and felt his stomach clench. He had skipped breakfast, and now he was happy about it. Talens looked away and Sans jumped from her seat to run to the trashcan. Whatever she'd had for breakfast was a thing of the past.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, it seems like with each chapter I'm slowly adding more words in. I hope it doesn't feel like they're dragging. Also, this marks my fourth chapter of the day out (technically 2 and a split-chapter) but that's a lot for me. Don't expect it to happen often; I just managed to have the time to do so. This is working out well in my mind, and I feel I have a great feeling for where the story is going. I hope the characters feel like a natural progression from the movie to now. As for the little "spark" I added, don't expect it to die. I think I can build it up to a fire pretty well- if I don't focus on it. Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	12. 10) Clouded Judgements

Judy stared at her screen, her body stiff. She didn't even feel like wiggling her nose, because that'd require moving. And moving wasn't allowed. It'd be a few days since she'd been put on desk duty. It felt like eternity.

Of course, she'd pushed her luck. Yesterday she'd tried to sneak out with Waggles, but the officer had laughed and smiled that huge grin only hippos can have. "Not in a million years, Judy. You know the Chief would have my hide!" She groaned, her head dropping. That wasn't the worst of it.

She'd tried to exercise this morning. She was slim as it was, but she hated sitting still. She needed to move. She could finally do all of her morning stretches without any discomfort, and her stitches were healing well as far as she could tell. But when she'd tried to sneak off to the work out room, she'd been caught. She'd hoped it wouldn't get back to the Chief.

As if on cue, out bellowed his voice. "HOPPS! My office, NOW!" Her ears lay back against the back of her head. Unlike Nick, her ears couldn't just lay against her head. Oh no, when they went down she could feel the tips nearly touch her tail. As she scooted off the chair they actually did touch.

She walked to his office, looking around. She saw Clawhauser talking to Buckley down at the front desk as the rest of the Precinct buzzed about. She walked up to his door and knocked.

The door opened and Bogo pointed his hoof at a chair. "In. Sit. Now." His voice was so full of authority that Judy felt insecure for a moment.

She moved to the chair and hopped up, forcing her ears up so she didn't look so gloomy. The door had already been shut and the larger mammal sat behind his desk.

"What were your orders, Hopps?"

She knew where this was going. "Desk duty and finish reports."

"Why were you given that assignment?"

"To recuperate."

A hoof slammed on the desk, making her jump in surprise. "Yet you try to sneak out for patrol duty with Waggles?"

'Not fair, Justine,' she thought. She looked at the Chief. "But sir! It was patrol! I could have sat in the passenger seat the whole time!" His eyes bore into hers. "I just… My desk… It's… Suffocating, sir."

He huffed. This wasn't going at all like she planned. "And earlier this morning?"

"Excuse me, sir?" She was shaking, but she hoped she was hiding it well. The Chief had a soft side and from time to time gave exceptions, but now wasn't that time.

"This morning. The _exercise room_. Coming in clear yet, Hopps? Or have Wilde's actions rubbed off on you?"

'So much for that thought.' She tried to stare him back down. "Chief, I'm not a kit, or a fawn, or anything like that. I can handle myself. I'm fine. I don't hurt and I'm healing fine. It won't kill me to do some running or some hurdles."

"Did you get clearance?" His voice was eerily calm all of a sudden.

"It's exercise, I don't need clearance for that!"

"You took three weeks of medical leave!" the Chief yelled at her. "The doctors specifically told you to rest and yet you nearly cried to get back to work. The doctor didn't clear you and only agreed when I promised him desk duty. Even Mayor Lionheart has been making inquiries as to what's going on! And now you're pushing past all of that, despite warnings, and _ignoring medical orders after major surgery_! Tell me right now why you won't listen to anyone!"

Until a moment ago, Judy had wanted to speak back up, to defend herself. Now, she felt like she was in a corner. She knew she was pushing too fast, too hard, too quickly.

"I have to, sir."

He slammed his other hoof on the table, knocking pencils over. "What does that mean, Hopps? What are you so impatient to get to that you're willing to harm yourself for?!"

She ducked her head and reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and putting it on Bogo's desk. It was folded up, so he quickly unfolded it before staring at her wide eyed. "This is a private file that the hospital hasn't released and we blocked from access."

She was glad he didn't ask how she'd gotten it. She couldn't have protected her friend right now. "I know. But I had to know what I was missing out on." She had noticed something was off. The way Nick had acted, the way he hushed the other officers a few times, the way he was always prepared to answer questions about it. Something had been off.

The Chief laid the report down. Surely he noticed that one section was less bent or pressed than the rest. Like it had been saved and read and was the most important. The part of the report detailing the injuries. The Chief read it out loud to her horror.

 _Lieutenant Judy Hopps was located in the basement level of previously mentioned building. Showed signs of internal damage. After assessment by medical team, she was sent to William's Memorial for treatment pertaining to internal injuries, damaged right thigh and left foreleg. Officer Nickolas Wilde found further inside the basement level. Immediate assessment found ragged breathing, suspected sprain to the right front leg, and immediate gastrointestinal damage via external puncture. Sent to William's Memorial for immediate treatment to prevent further loss of blood. No other bodies found._

She was looking at the floor. He'd acted fine, but she'd known there was more. And she'd found it. She may have been internally bleeding, but that didn't mean he'd avoided injury. He was also in a life threatening situation. Tears ran down her face silently; somehow, hearing it out loud was so much more painful.

She didn't notice the chair turn around. "When the building collapsed, there was a lot of damage. Support structures were busted everywhere. A piece of type 2 rebar ended up puncturing him. It entered right below the ribs and came out the front."

She had been glad there wasn't a picture, but she could imagine it. Now, the image was clearer. More terrifying. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"To protect you."

She looked up, looking at the back of the Chief's big chair. When he turned away, she didn't know what his face read. Nick was better at that, anyway. "How? How could not knowing protect me?"

The Chief turned the chair enough to look at her with one eye. "He's on the case. The same case that put him in that state. The one that left you comatose for 13 days. He knows the risks, and still asked Clawhauser, myself, and any other officer to hide what had happened from you. He didn't say it, but he did so to keep you from being involved."

She felt her ears droop. She wanted so badly to work the case, to find out what was going on. To work with her partner and solve this crime. She hadn't realized what he'd gone through until she found that file. Now she realized it was deeper.

"I'm just a dumb bunny." It came out before she realized she was thinking it. The Chief shook his head at her.

"No. He's stubborn. And he's protecting his friend." The thought didn't help much. She immediately looked up more so she could see the Chief with more than just the tops of her eyes.

"Why would you put him back on the case? Knowing what he went through, why would you let him anywhere back near the case? He's personally involved at this point!" She didn't realize she was shouting until he raised his eyebrows at her.

"A second ago you were mad that he kept you out of him. Do you understand why now?" She nodded but kept her eyes on the Chief. He sighed and rubbed his head. "He was able to figure out the same about the case with no resources compared to the department's backing and three other Precinct's help that Talens and her partner got. His background makes him valuable. His urge to protect you, while leading to misunderstandings, is just as valuable at this point." He nodded toward the edge of his desk where multiple files were stacked. "Also, unlike you, his injuries were dangerous because of blood loss. He didn't rupture anything vital, and the doctors agreed he could be back on this case thanks to his stronger muscle structure and less overall damage."

She wasn't happy about it. She jumped down, her back to the Chief as she walked to the door and reached for the handle. "Hopps!"

She turned around. "What?" she snapped back. He may be her boss, but he was being unfair. And Nick… he was being stupid. She'd have to yell at him when he called to give her an update.

The Chief's face softened, surprising the small rabbit. "Wilde is a valued officer, but so are you. Despite being smaller than those around you, you both have forced all of us to acknowledge you. The city has as well. You think we don't understand what you're going through?"

She looked down, her paws clasped in front of her midriff. She was strangely aware of her new scar.

"This is for your own good, Hopps. Your doctor appointment to make sure you're fully cleared is soon, and we need you back up and running."

She looked up at him. "When I get cleared, will I be put on the case?"

The Chief raised his arms. "Depends on what's happening. Your partner may have solved it by then. You two seem to do well with small time frames."

She tried to laugh at the comment, but instead it came out a sniffle. She'd been crying more than she realized. "I don't think he'll have this one done by then."

Bogo waved his arm. "We'll see when the time comes. Now get back to work. And for God's sake, stop pushing yourself and my buttons. Between you and your partner, I feel like I've gained five more years in the past month."

She opened the door and left his office, heading towards her desk with a newfound vigor in her feet. She'd rest and recuperate, and when she was put back on the case she'd kill Nick and then solve the case with him. She looked down and saw Waggles talking to Clawhauser. Clawhauser noticed her and waved while Waggles looked mortified. Judy read the silent 'Sorry!' mouthed at her and shook her head back, not angry anymore. She waved at Clawhauser and went back to her desk.

As she sat down, she noticed she had a new email from inside the department. She clicked on, and quickly read the message.

 _He'd be mad if I told you, but you seem like a pick me up. Remember that file Nick gave back to me that he wouldn't tell you about? I uploaded it and sent it to you. Maybe you can figure out why he needed this old thing. Don't forget about going with me to get Gazelle's new CD this weekend!_

 _-Benji_

She laughed to herself. Even in a message, Clawhauser could make anyone feel better. Even if he was never assigned to a case, he was just as important as any other officer. She clicked on the attached file, noticing as three small pictures came up of smaller mammals, all of them predators. She didn't mind that, it was just an interesting connection. She noted that the wolf in the picture looked like he was an arctic, but with the black and white photo she couldn't be for sure. Dogs were unusual to see; most of them preferred the country, especially those who had a "hunting" biology. But the fox looked familiar. Despite being a colorless photo, it was obvious that he was a red fox. His ears had dark tips and so did his tail. He was about the same height. She looked up the top to see who was involved. She quickly found the case summary following the photos.

 _Three wounded predators from what appears to be an organized attack. All three taken to hospital for medical treatment and statements. Elijah Snow (Wolf) died in surgery. Zachary Hunt (bloodhound) survived life threatening injuries and gave descriptions of attackers._

Judy froze as her eyes saw the next line and read it out loud, noticing but not caring as voice got louder. "Daniel Wilde (fox) survived minor injuries but left treatment against doctor's advice, unable to locate to get a statement?!" She immediately started to speed read the old case, noticing it was closed due to no leads. As she memorized the details of the case, she only had one thought in her mind. She immediately began to search for the officer file of her partner, hoping she could find something, anything!, to connect the two. She lost all track of time as she started looking through documents and old maps, her paws tapping away at the keyboard with a ferocious speed.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wasn't actually sure where to take this chapter. I knew what to do with Nick next, but once I started this it flowed better than I hoped. I also planned to introduce this idea later, but right now became opportune for another bombshell I intend to drop later. Two major plots going at the same time with a touch of romance and quite the mystery. I don't want to toot my own horn, but I'm surprising even myself. Hope you're enjoying the twists and turns too!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	13. 11) Getting a Lead

Nick tapped his foot, listening to the phone against his ear. He tucked his paw under his armpit, narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses when it seemed to pick up.

" _Hi, you've reached Judy Hopps. I can't come to the phone right now-_ " Nick hung up the phone and checked the time. 7:13 PM. Surely she wasn't at work anymore, so what was keeping her? He shook his head and turned to his temporary partners.

"Chill your frills there, Talens. I'm coming."

The older officer just gave him a look. "Took you long enough. Are you finally ready to ask a few questions?"

Nick leaned forward and knocked on the door. "Isn't that our job? Or do you not like this part?" He'd quickly realized he'd misjudged her earlier on. Sure, she had a unique way of doing things. That added up to his less-than-perfect attitude. However, she had a surly attitude and he felt like she considered him unnecessary weight. "Mr. Springer, we're with ZPD. We'd like to ask you some questions!" he called out.

The door slightly opened and an orangutan peered out at him. Maybe it was part of being at the edge of Downtown and Savannah Central, but there were a lot of primates in the area. Nick held up his badge for verification.

"Whadda ya' want, kid?" Nick gritted his teeth as the ocelot grinned at him. It seemed like the more people they questioned about these robberies, the more old they turned. He hated being called kid.

Talens looked at the animal that was slightly larger than Nick and pulled her notepad. "You're the store manager of the rest stop that was arrested…" She turned her head to look at Sans behind her.

The badger flipped through a notepad quickly. "8 days ago."

"8 days ago, is that correct?" She turned back to the door. It opened slightly more so they could see the full body of Bob Springer.

"Yeah, that's me. Took someone long enough to look into it. That jerk took everything in the drawer, AND quite a bit of food."

Nick leaned on the railing next to him. "The statement you gave said that it was a young, male gazelle. Do you happen to know who he is?

"Yeah, Nicky."

Nick lay his ears flat on his head. "Excuse me?" he asked back, not hiding his annoyance.

The orangutan ignored his attitude. "Yeah, that's his name. Nicky Valts. His mother is a waitress in Savannah Central at an old bar."

"What's it called?" came the quiet voice of Officer Sans. Talens turned to glare at her. Nick just turned to look at the older mammal in front of them.

"Wild Nights. They're loud, and they make a mess in that part of town. Don't get why the dame doesn't get outta that area. I offered her a job, but she turned me down." He shifted his weight and looked at the fox. "Any other questions, officer?"

Nick looked at Talens and she shook her head. He returned his attention to Mr. Springer. "Just one. There's a camera in your store, but it wasn't running at the time. Maintenance, right?"

The orangutan nodded. "Yeah."

Nick looked down at his notebook. "Did he… say anything to you? Your statement was taken when you appeared quite… unsettled." He didn't remind any of them that the report included the officers on site having to sedate the irate primate at the time.

Mr. Springer glared at him. "I know what you're getting at. I was angry at the kid and wanted to hurt him. That store is the last thing I have left from my old man. Hate running it, but can't bear to give it up. I'm calm now." Nick waited for him to continue, glad that the fence had hidden his paw drawing closer to his tranquilizer gun. "Yeah, he did say something. After he asked for all the money and took off. 'Thanks for being the example of the cleps.' Clets? I don't remember, I was furious."

Nick wrote it down. Even if it was a longshot and sounded foolish. "Thanks, Mr. Springer. We appreciate your time."

"Once you catch him, let me know. I want some private time with him before you have him."

Talens smirked. "No can do. Need him alive, after all."

"I didn't say nothing 'bout killing him. Just want to break a bone or two."

Nick turned away and smiled. This old neighborhood was at the edge of the area, only a block or two away from the wall that divided it from the Savannah. It was a bit more run down, and filled with a different kind of crowd. One that Nick had dealt with before. He had made a bit of profit then, too. Behind him followed the other two officers as the door shut behind them.

After reaching the end of the walkway, Talens lost it. "Sans, I told you. You're to observe and answer only when spoken to! Who gave you the right to ask questions?"

The badger was quiet. "I, um… I thought it would help us."

"Did you think he wouldn't tell us as it was? Or did you think I was too dense to ask the question myself?" Nick ignored the quibble, although he almost felt like Talens wouldn't have asked that. He'd been listening to Talens chew out the new recruit for the past three days and he was ready to scratch his ears out.

He turned back to the duo. "Talens, lighten up. It gave us a location to start in on this kid. After going from the Rainforest District, all through Downtown, and the small burglary at the edge of the Marshlands, it seemed like there were no leads. Now we have a name and a place to start searching." He looked up at the sky, wishing that the stars were visible. The Hopps had driven him insane, but the night view from their farm had been the stuff of dreams. "Although I doubt that the Marshlands robbery is part of this."

Talens glared at him and put her paws across her chest. "Please enlighten me, fox. You guessed it'd all be connected, too."

Nick puffed his chest up. He may be slightly shorter, but he was not backing down from this cat. "One, I asked if they were connected of both the Chief and you. Guess which one of you gave me more information?" He saw the cat about to argue and raised his paw. "Second, all the others were of fast track areas. Fast in, fast outs, and no cameras. Except that one. It was a jewelry store. Whoever did the rest hasn't gone after items, just food and money in large enough amounts to get noticed."

The cat dropped her arms and stomped up to his face. "Then what makes you so sure your case is involved, hmmm? That doesn't follow your pattern at all!" The female looked so proud of herself. He smirked back.

"Escalation. Time to get noticed. After getting someone's attention, you give them a message."

"A criminal would know that better than anyone else, wouldn't they?"

Nick had turned his back when those words stabbed into him. He turned around quickly, his eyes slits as he stared at the cat. Everything inside him wanted to fight over that. He wasn't angry it'd been brought up, he'd moved on. But the way she'd said it? He wasn't that same fox. A small rabbit had made sure of that. He forced himself to breathe. If it weren't for Carrots, he wouldn't be here. If he messed up, she'd get the hell too. He couldn't do that to her.

The badger spoke. "So… do we want to talk to the mother tonight or tomorrow?" Nick had forgotten she was there, he was so angry at the snarky cat. He looked around her to notice the shorter officer.

"Tonight. The longer we wait, the more the chance she'll find out we're looking for her son. She might warn him to run." This was his short stint of experience talking, and the stories he'd heard. He didn't have a lot of experience in the "parents" department.

He walked over to the passenger side of the cruiser and opened the door. Sans had opted for the back so she could be a scribe for anything Talens needed written down and to give Nick a better seat. He felt like it was more of a protective barrier than anything. He sat in the car, hearing the other doors open. When all three were in the car started and Talens pulled out into the street. At the first light she turned the car left and the trio found themselves headed towards the tunnel in the wall that would take them to a drier area. Silence had become the main notion of this car in the past three days. Nick sighed and looked out the window. He didn't think Talens would have been able to manage silence had Carrots been there. He smirked at the thought.


	14. 12) Promising Paths

Judy groaned and leaned back, wincing as she heard her back pop loudly. She looked over at the clock and gasped. How was it almost 10:00 PM? She hadn't been typing for that long. She'd finished reports and gone after everything Clawhauser had sent her and went digging for more. She hadn't been able to find much.

The wolf had been a financial advocate, and apparently both of the other two victims had been clients. He had been having a lunch to discuss some sort of business proposal when the attack happened. None of them had a background that could link them to Nick, nor anyone in his life. Other than the last name, nothing connected.

'Wilde,' she thought. Why hadn't Nick told her? This was important, and she was his friend. There was no way he wouldn't tell her. So why hadn't he? She shook her head. The bigger question was how he'd even known there was a police file on it. Speaking of Nick, he should have called her by then. She looked at her phone on the desk.

Three missed calls, all from Nick. No voicemails though, which didn't surprise her. That meant he was wanting to talk about the case. Since she wasn't officially on it, he couldn't take the chance of someone else hearing. She swiped the screen and entered her password to return the call. She lifted the phone to her ear, turning off her computer as she hopped down from her chair.

" _Heya, Carrots. Took you long enough to answer._ "

She just stretched, almost dropping her phone in the process. "Sorry, Nick. I was busy with some files." It sounded loud on his end. "Where are you?"

" _At a bar. Want me to grab you something?_ " She scowled at his sarcastic voice.

"You know I don't like alcohol."

" _Mix it in with some berries or veggies. I could probably give you an interesting smoothie that way._ "

She felt her stomach turn at the thought. She realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast and an alcoholic smoothie didn't sound like a good idea. "Oh dear god, no. I've smelled a lot of them. I think I'd notice before you got me with that."

" _Never hurts to try. How's the leg?_ "

She stopped, wanting so badly to yell at him. How could he worry about a sore leg when he'd… "It's fine. Although the Chief won't let me exercise yet. Apparently I need a doctor's clearance for that now."

" _Hey, don't hate him for that. Get the doctor's note. I don't like the idea of you doing too much before you're cleared, either._ "

She didn't get it. He had been injured too! How could he be so, so… so irresponsible? "I'm trying to. I go in to see one of the doctors tomorrow to get their blessing."

" _Don't say that in front of your parents, that's a misunderstanding waiting to happen._ " She giggled without meaning to. " _Hey, looks like you're in a good mood finally. You've been cranky as hell the past few days; I'd of hated to see you when you got that rejection letter._ "

She scowled at the memory. She had been top of her class, but the police academy rejected her letter. She'd gotten angry, but decided to go to college all the same just to have more to get in. "I should never have told you about that."

" _Hey, too late now. Besides, you don't mind me knowing. You love me, remember?_ "

Her voice caught in her throat. That was something she'd forgotten, him saying that in the car. It felt like it was so long ago. It had only been around a month, but she'd been asleep for about half of that. Plus other things had happened. A blush came to her ears as she remembered one thing in particular.

"Shush! How'd we get so far off topic, anyway? Why are you at a bar?"

" _Suspect's mother,_ " he said, his voice having turned from light to serious." _Turns out she's a waitress. Although I think our lead is about to fall through._ "

"Why's that?" she asked as she waited for the light to turn green. It was later than she'd expected, so the roads were a bit darker than she was used to.

" _Didn't know if she'd be at her job, but she was. We got the manager to let us see her._ "

"Us?" Judy interrupted.

" _That is usually what it's called when there's more than one, Carrots. So yes, US. Asked her about her son, who was identified as the thief in two of the seven robberies we think are connected. She burst into tears and Sans is trying to calm her down._ "

Judy smiled. Her instincts told her she didn't like Talens, but Sans was friendly. At least, that's what her instincts told her. She'd only met the badger once. "Why isn't Talens doing that?"

Nick's exasperated voice groaned through the phone. " _Carrots, let's just say that Talens isn't a mammal animal._ "

"Awe, is someone getting on the fox's nerves?"

" _Don't even think of teasing me right now. I wanted to throw her into a car earlier. Managed to contain myself._ "

Judy froze on the street. She was only halfway to her apartment, so she started walking again. "Why?"

" _Thought she could sass me. Took out that attitude on me. I wouldn't have minded, had I not been listening to that attitude run BB's head through the mill for the past three days._ "

"BB? Who's that?"

A laugh came from the phone. " _I guess you missed that video. I'll show you sometimes. It's memorable, but annoying as hell. I hope Clawhauser doesn't find it._ "

Judy found herself laughing this time. "As long as it's not involving Gazelle, I think you're okay."

" _Fair enough. Oh, looks like she's up and running. I swear, antelope and bunnies have the fastest reset timers on their emotional states. One second you cry, the next you're giggling and then the third you're horny._ "

"Nick!"

He coughed. " _Sorry. Seems like hanging around McHorn and the rest has me a bit more crude. Plus this partnership is frustrating. I gotta say Carrots, I miss you._ "

Judy took a second to collect her thoughts before responding. "Believe me, I'm ready to be off desk duty myself."

" _And here I was hoping to get some kind of cute response._ "

"Don't call me cute! You sure I'm the emotional one out of both of us?"

Another chuckle. " _I think if I was as emotional as you I'd of never made it as a con fox._ " There was a slight pause before he continued. " _Mind if I call you back later or tomorrow? This is about to be interesting if my gut is right._ "

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Nick?"

" _Whatcha need, Fluff?_ "

Judy paused before she spoke. "Miss you too." Before he had a chance to respond, she'd hung up the phone. She looked around, noticing her surroundings. Somehow, that one sentence had been scarier than she'd thought. She'd focused so hard on it she hadn't realized how far she'd walked- she'd actually gone past her apartment. She hit her paw into her forehead and turned around to get home.

What was up with him? Somehow, just through his normal teasing and comments he'd made her more flustered than normal. And he never brought up that comment. She couldn't understand what was going on in her head. She was normally calm and collected, even more so around the fox. If she showed a single sign of weakness, he dug into it. Pulled it out. Rubbed it raw to the right extent and let go. Once he'd had his fun, he'd repeat the cycle.

But something was different. His words instead confused her. Was he teasing her again? She shook her head. That kiss had just screwed up some things in her head.

'Wait.' Why had she immediately attributed it to that? That was an accident, after all! She turned the key to her apartment, her mind being on autopilot from the street until she got back. It was all that fox's fault!

He had to be teasing her. He didn't know she'd barely dated in high school, if her two month "boyfriend" even counted. Helping each other study and going to the movies once a week never really felt like dating. She'd been so busy on getting into the police academy (and college) that it wasn't ever something she focused on doing. She'd only ever kissed one boy in her life, anyway!

'Wrong,' came the voice in her head. 'Two boys.' She froze, the warm up meal in her paw shaking strangely as it neared the microwave. Why was this getting to her? He was her partner and her friend, nothing more. It was an accident. There was nothing there. Her paw shook even more.

She set it down and flopped onto her couch. "Alright," she said out loud to no one in particular, "even if we could, it wouldn't work." Sure, Zootopia was place of opportunity. Animals could live peacefully with one another. But some species were still discriminated against. It was less noticeable thanks to the Night Howler case being closed and the city having a refined sense of cohesion, but interspecies couples were frowned upon. First off, they couldn't have offspring.

'Although that's not what a relationship is about,' she thought. Ignoring that, mammals just didn't like the idea. Friends was a single matter, partners was another. But relationships? They wasn't exactly taboo, just… weird. Odd. Frowned upon. She even thought it was weird at one point. But she was 12 then, and now she was 24. Big difference.

Plus, she was a prey species. Nick was a predator. Society would definitely scrutinize them. She was all for overcoming expectations, but this was a different matter. They weren't going to be looking at her and telling her she couldn't. People would look at them and discuss what they were doing.

'When did this even become an option?' she asked herself. It wasn't. It was a hypothetical situation. She didn't need to think about this. She got up and put her steamed carrot-and-broccoli meal in the microwave. She tapped out a short warm-up time before turning to her bag and pulling out the files she had printed off.

Pictures of the animals before everything had happened. Photos of the crime scene. Nearby traffic cameras had caught the scene but it was blurry. Judy had been amazed they even still had the data. She had all the reports, the witness statements, an insert from a physician explaining the cause of death for the wolf. She looked down at the pages in front of her, trying to connect the dots. Whatever the pattern was, she was missing it. At least part of it. She reached into her bag and pulled out the last piece of paper, staring at it.

Nick's smug face stared back. The red fox in a blue uniform, standing at attention and alert. Personal information about him was listed next to his photo. He'd ignored filling out his middle name, which she laughed at. He still hadn't told her. He hadn't managed to get hers out of her yet, so she thought it was fair. She kept looking through the information, hoping to find something, anything to help her.

The microwave went off and she went to grab her dinner. Next door, she heard a muffled, "Oh look, the meter maid is cooking again!"

"That doesn't count as cooking, it's a microwave dinner!"

"So? We cook every night, why can't she?"

"You don't cook, you heat things up! I at least try to cook some dinner!"

"And you always burn it, too."

"At least I put in the effort."

This continued as Judy ate her dinner, ignoring them. She kept leafing through the papers, trying to find a clue. She couldn't find it. If they were related, Nick could find him. Unless he wasn't sure.

She nearly dropped her carrot. If Nick wasn't sure, he couldn't ask him. And the fox in question was missing. But if he didn't know, it wouldn't be hard to find out. He could always ask his mother, as long as she wasn't dead. She looked at the paper, looking for any details she could find about Nick's parents. Well, parent. The paper had nothing about a father figure, so maybe that was why he was looking. But right there on the paper was a name for his mother. No contact information was listed, but at least she had a name.

"Vivian Swift," Judy read out loud. She expected them to have the same name, but she didn't. Was she not married when Nick was born? Had she remarried? Judy wasn't sure, but she intended to find out.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shout-out to one MalKontent and his/her story "Meet the Parents" for the idea of a name for Nick's mother. Since none was given in the movie, I needed one, and I think that Vivian has a beautiful sound. Also, please don't get mad at me for this chapter; yes, I pulled out the "woman in love worrying" cliche. It's alright though, I plan to give one to Nick too. Just be patient, he's a tad preoccupied.  
**

 **Also, to one PantheraTigr- I appreciate your point of not knowing exactly what the story is about. That's the point. I don't want you coming in, figuring out if it's a love story or not, figuring out the next step of the story ahead of time. I can definitely say that I intend to explore the romance option, as well as the background and solve a few major cases by the time this story ends. So, plotwise? A slow buildup of romantic intentions that may or may not end in a way desired while dealing with everyday thoughts, cases, and values. Because being alive is boring day to day, and I'm staying real with this story.**

 **Sorry for the plot heavy chapters, guys. I think this is the third or fourth that involves a huge bit of dialogue. Those chapters DO have to happen to further the story, and there's a lot that can occur once the cat gets out of the bag. Unless it's an ocelot, cause those things are too feisty to stick in a bag in the first place. Enjoy!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	15. 13) Storm's Brewing

'What is it with the number 3?' Nick asked himself. He looked at the floor of the dirty apartment around him. Three days ago he had found out that their suspect was emancipated and living on his own. Three days ago he had wracked his head, trying to figure out a different way to look at this if they couldn't find the kid. Three days had been spent searching the three places that they'd had hoped they would find him. Worst of all? Three dead ends.

"Damnit!" he swore, kicking the couch. It wasn't going to hurt the shoddy thing, it wasn't in great shape to begin with. He looked over. Talens was staring at the room, her lip curled up in disgust. He'd seen that face more than enough the past three days. He turned his head to Officer Sans. She looked mortified. She'd gone through the scant bedroom while Nick had checked the living room and bathroom, leaving the kitchen for Talens. All three had turned up empty. 'Another number 3,' he thought sullenly.

"Well, that's another dead end. Where to next, Wilde?"

His neck bristled. He was on edge with Talens after she had blown up at him over their second bust. It had been a long shot, but looking for the shabbier, cheapest places in town with no security had been his idea. The first two apartments had been empty; at least this one had things in it. The door was open when they got there, so they let themselves in. He huffed and sat on the grungy couch. His clothes weren't exactly clean, but he knew he'd need a wash soon anyway.

"I don't know! You're the senior officer here, you figure it out!"

"If it'd been my way, we'd of been back at the Precinct on other cases by now! I'm only doing this because you won't let it go!"

Nick hit his paw on the small table in front of him and jumped up. "To hell with you! You told me this case was open and close and since I came onto it, you've been trying to drop it as fast as you could!"

Sans was suddenly in between them, too scared to speak. She had just put herself in between to prevent violence. Nick could feel the fear coming from the badger, but he could feel the hostility in the air between himself and the ocelot even more. His eyes locked with the ocelot. Fierce green stared down dark brown. Neither dared to blink. Turning away wasn't an option. Forget violence, this was a match of determination, one that Nick intended to win.

A small sound made him flick his ear. The space between himself and Talens opened slowly as the badger moved forward, reaching down to look at something. "Um..." she said slowly, "…I think there's something here."

Nick didn't want to turn away, but right now the job was more important. The sooner he found something, the sooner he could escape Talens. 'And get back to Judy,' his mind whispered. He ignored that, just like he had been doing for a week. He walked over to the badger, turning his head to glare at the ocelot. "What is it?"

She held her paw up. Within it was a nearly empty inhaler with the tag mostly ripped off. Mostly. He pulled it up close and tried to read the name on it.

"It's an old inhaler. This room is a junk heap. Stop wasting our time, Sans," snapped the female cat. "I don't even know how you made it through the Academy."

The badger looked down at her feet. Nick saw what he needed to on the bottle and turned around. "Talens, how long have you been on the force?"

She gave him a death glare. "Eight years, 'Red'. What's it to you?"

He tossed her the inhaler. "This recruit you've been harassing for the past week, probably longer, just found a major piece of evidence while you huffed and puffed. She's also taken statements, asked questions that you 'hadn't gotten to yet,' and otherwise stayed out of your way to avoid your warpath. From where I'm standing, that rookie is twice the cop you've shown yourself to be."

The cat dropped the medicine and crouched down, leaping across the room. Nick pushed the badger to the side and took the brunt of her attack on himself. He could feel claws and teeth snapping, and he responded. It wasn't professional, but he'd had enough of her. She was prideful, but there was a limit he'd take.

He yelped as suddenly he found himself on his back against the wall, staring at the back end of the smaller, quiet badger. Talens just looked up at Sans, who was the only mammal still standing in the room. She advanced on her elder officer, making Talens scramble back. Nick had seen that look before- the elder officer had underestimated her trainee, and now she was scared of the backlash. Instead, the badger held out her paw.

"It's been a long week, and we're all tired. Let's just… go. Call it a day." The badger's voice was calm and quiet, but not frightened like before. The elder officer visibly shook, and Nick wondered if she'd slap Sans paw away. Instead, she took it and let the mammal help her to her feet. She looked away, like she was ashamed. The badger walked a few paces and picked up the inhaler, turning to toss it to Nick. He caught it.

"Nick, you are a smart aleck. You always were. All the way back to the Academy. You've got just as much to prove as I do; do you think picking a fight is the best option?"

He looked at the small item in his paw, realizing again that he was on the floor. "You should have gone into some form of paid combat, Sans. MMA, maybe. Combat suits you."

The badger waved her paw. "Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I like it. Now, is that important? Because that combat rush is disappearing and I don't think any of us will be focused enough when that happens to do anything."

Nick eyed it and whistled to Talens. She looked over as he tossed it, catching it. He nodded to the item in her paw. "Read out the name, Officer."

She looked at the item in her paw. "Unless it starts with a W, I think I can read the name Valts on this." She looked up at Nick and her underling, actually smiling.

"If he needs an inhaler, he needs medicine. To do that, he has to get it somewhere. Obviously he tried to hide it, which means he hasn't been able to get it under a false name. Which means?" Nick asked expectedly, looking at the badger.

"That we can… find him?"

"Exactly," Nick said slyly. He felt a grin on his face. Maybe three wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The phone on the dash was on speaker mode. The Chief made very few interruptions as Talens and Nick told him about their investigations. Sans even made a few remarks when asked. Bogo seemed pleased.

" _So, does it seem like there is a connection?_ "

"Not to all of them, sir," Talens commented, her eyes on the wheel as she made her way through the traffic of Savannah Central. "Officer Wilde was able to help Precinct 5 catch their robber. That leaves seven within the Canyonlands, Downtown, and the Rainforest District. Including the one that Hopps and Wilde were injured in."

"Not so loud," Nick hissed.

" _Officer Wilde, she knows._ " Nick froze. " _She somehow got ahold of the report. If you didn't know, that means she's known for three days._ "

'Another number 3,' he cursed to himself. "Great. Alright. But if we're right, Chief, then this group is escalating themselves. They got our attention by hitting up multiple districts, and then dropped us a hell of a message. Literally."

" _Do you have any information on the other lead?_ "

Talens laughed. "Clets or Cleps or whatever the old monkey was rambling about? He didn't tell us when he gave his statement, so I don't trust it. Probably something he thought up to get him off the front steps."

Nick didn't say anything. He actually agreed. This was organized, but there was nothing and no one he knew of that knew of this "Clets" thing. It was probably nothing. Then again…

"Chief, I don't want to throw weight behind it, but I'd ask Delgato and Starlum to look into it. They're undercover right now, right?"

" _I don't follow, Wilde._ "

"We know this is organized. But if that last robbery and it's aftereffects are part of this, there's no need for an overwatch. Not unless this is bigger than we're looking. Zootopia is united after the Night Howlers, right? With peace comes prosperity. With prosperity comes money. And money attracts all sorts of company, and most of it isn't friendly from my experience."

Talens looked at him. "What are you implying, Wilde?"

The Chief was silent as Nick said out loud what was bothering him. "I don't know, but I don't think it's good. Mr. Big runs a mafia out of Tundratown, but we haven't had to deal with a lot of other underworld crime for a while. All the street junkies have been getting it from local dealers. There's less organized crime than this city can handle. If I'm right… we may have a new group. One trying to make a name for themselves. To stand out."

" _If you're right Wilde, this is about to be as big as the Night Howlers case. It fits the bill, what with each robbery being odd enough to stand out and then trying to take out officers. But if that's what has been put into play, the next one will be bigger._ "

Talens gulped. "Bigger?"

" _Yes. That's how the underworld works. You make a statement. If you don't get what you desire, you go bigger. And attacking the ZPD, which stands for everything the city holds moral, is a strong message. If you can confuse the watchmen, and even elude them, what does that say about your resources?_ "

Nick shook his head. "Chief, this needs to be discussed face-to-face, mammal-to-mammal. But not on an open phone line."

" _You're right, Wilde. I hope you're all on the way back to the Precinct. Once you get here take the rest of the evening off. Come in tomorrow morning for debriefing and we can speculate from there._ "

"Got it, sir. We'll all be there bright and early. Isn't that right, Sans?" Nick asked expectedly, looking back at the badger.

"Yes, sir!" she said, trying to be louder. Nick pressed the end button on the phone and slumped in his seat.

"When did you think it was something bigger?" Nick turned his head to Talens, who was focused on the road. The tunnel between districts was dark.

"You mentioned it a few days ago- I was a criminal. I stayed low, mostly dealt with some hustles and scams. Sold a few rugs and cars along the way. But I ended up working under Mr. Big for a few years, and before him two of the others. Learned a lot about organized crime. Each district can handle a family or syndicate, but each stays quiet. We haven't heard much out of any of them, which means each family is enjoying this peace while it lasts. But like I learned then- if everyone has prosperity, someone will eventually get greedy. They'll ruin it for everyone else."

Talens nodded. Nick looked in the rearview mirror at Sans. She just sat in the back seat, quietly fidgeting with her paws. She knew how to handle her stress, but she normally didn't fidget. This was bigger than she'd thought, too.

'If you're right,' came the voice inside his head. He shook his head but hoped the voice was right. He had a nagging feeling that something bad was coming. Suddenly his phone rang. He pulled it out to see a photo of his partner on the screen. Talens smirked.

"What? Got something to say?"

"Nope," came the sarcastic reply. He liked the photo. He'd caught her eating an ice cream sundae when she'd gotten some on her nose. He hadn't said anything, just took the picture and laughed when she'd realized and tried to make him delete it.

He answered the phone. "You've reached Officer Wilde. My office hours are 9 to 6, please call back during business hours."

" _Someone's in a good mood._ "

He smirked. "You missed my call yesterday, and now I'm getting called by my cute partner. Of course I'd be happy."

" _DON'T CALL ME CUTE!_ " He held the phone away from his hear as Talens laughed. Funny, he hadn't thought she could. Even Sans looked a little calmer in the back.

"Alright, alright. We're on our way back, Chief finally pulled the plug. What do you need?"

" _I need to borrow your apartment._ "

He dropped his phone in shock. He quickly fished around, finding it and bringing it back up to his ear. "I must have misunderstood you, Carrots. I could have sworn you just asked to snuggle in my bed."

" _Nick!_ " came the high pitched response. He'd gotten her back and he knew she had to be flushed. Teasing her was so easy! " _That's not what I asked! I need to borrow your apartment. I've been looking at a case and I need somewhere to talk to them. My apartment's too small._ "

Nick scratched his chin, the other two looking at him expectingly. He waved his arms at them. "Well, you've got the spare key. Your parents were in it last. Just make sure it's clean when I get back. You've got about an hour before I get there based on traffic and Talens turtle foot." The cruiser sped up and swerved into the next lane to get around a car. "Hey, easy there! Make that just under an hour."

" _Thank you!_ " came the excited squeal.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't leave a mess behind. Don't need your boyfriend's stink all over the place."

" _Nick, you know I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I don't have a boyfriend. Job stress, dealing with you- I have enough on my plate._ "

"Sure you do, Carrots. Guess I'll see you in an hour, then." He felt better already.

" _Okay. And Nick? I've got a surprise. Just… don't freak out when you find out, okay?_ "

He wasn't sure what that meant. "Carrots, first thing I'm doing when I get back to my place is a shower. Unless your surprise is a huge bottle of blueberry bath soap, I don't think I'll flip." Sans laughed behind him.

A giggle came from the other end. " _Remember, don't freak out, okay? See you soon!_ " Then the phone clicked and hung up. He looked over at Talens, who was giving him a weird look.

"What now?"

She laughed like an idiot. "Your partner has a surprise at your apartment? And it'll be nearly dark when you get there? This sounds like a cheesy romance novel."

He laughed back. "How dare you. Like that'd happen. She's my friend and I'm her partner. That's all." He rubbed his neck. This misunderstanding thing was getting out of paw left and right.

Sans spoke up from the backseat, spooking him. "She didn't sound like just a friend and partner, Nick."

He was surprised to hear the badger use his first name. Sure, they'd gone to the Academy together, but even then she'd never done that. "I promise, you're reading too much into this. Besides, that's just… No." He didn't say how much he'd already argued with himself over the exact same thing. What everyone else thought. What he could and couldn't provide. What that would do to Judy. "Besides, she wasn't on speaker. I know for a fact you didn't hear everything she said."

Talens just smirked and looked over. "Didn't need to, tough guy. If you need someone to help you outta that situation, I'll be your date."

He dropped his ears to the top of his head. "Oh yeah, I think that'd end well. With our personalities, we'd have a fun and crazy relationship lasting the better part of two days." Sans turned her head in the back. The cat may have gained some respect for the badger, but laughing about that may be too much.

"Fair enough," came the reply. "But I will say one thing. I may have been frustrated over the past week, but you're a better cop than I thought you'd be. If this wasn't such an off situation, you might have been surprised."

"Why, Officer Talens," Nick quipped, "is this your attempt to hit on me? I believe it's against policy to have workplace relations, after all."

The ocelot laughed. "And you just play by the book all the time, don't you?"

"I'm a model officer."

Everyone in the car found it funny. Maybe Talens wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Back at the station, Nick went to the locker room for some clothes. All of his trips clothes stank. Despite washing them halfway through and having enough changes, the places they'd been just caused a nightmare of a smell. He tossed on some gym clothes that weren't so bad. He'd do laundry that night. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and got ready to leave the locker room. As he got close, he noticed someone trying to get his attention.

Officer Grafe was leaning out of the shower with his hoof out. Nick went over and tapped his paw to it. "Glad to see you're back, shorty."

Nick laughed. "I bring the life to the party, Jack. Knew you'd all miss me while I was gone."

The giraffe nodded, which was slightly unusual to see considering the long neck didn't move much from the action. "Find out anything about the accident?"

Nick nodded. "I can't say much, but right now it's looking less like an opportunity we fell into and more of a planned signal."

The tall mammal groaned. "What is it with you and Hopps getting into the messy ones?"

"Dynamite comes in small packages, Grafe. That's why."

They both shared a laugh as Nick turned and left, passing by Clawhauser on the way out. Clawhauser waved him over. Nick really wanted to get home, but he hadn't talked to the softie in a week. He gave in.

"How you been, big guy?" Clawhauser looked happy to see him.

"It's been alright. You missed out on some funny stuff!"

Nick turned his head. "Like what, exactly?"

"Oh. M. Goodness. She didn't tell you?" Nick shook his head. "Judy got caught trying to get out on patrol and then trying to work out. The Chief had a field day. We could all hear it out here."

Nick found himself chuckling. "Maybe I have rubbed off on her. Took long enough. Someone has to pick up the slack when I'm gone." The cheetah smiled at him and giggled. "Anything big happen with any of the cases?"

"A few drunken calls, an arrest or two for speeding. It's been pretty calm lately."

Nick nodded, hiding the apprehension in his chest. Everything he knew was pointing to something big, something dangerous. And everything in him that screamed for survival urged him to get out of town quickly. But that wasn't happening. Not anymore.

"Good news for us, right?" he smiled at the cheetah. The cheetah nodded, but Nick thought something seemed off. Maybe it was his imagination. "Anything else you wanted to talk about before I head out?"

Clawhauser paused for a moment, and then shook his head. "Nope! Glad to see you back in. We've all missed you around here."

"Believe me, this place would have been heaven after this past week." He grimaced. Despite the car ride back, the past week didn't leave the best taste in his mouth. Nor the best smell in his nose. "Anyway, I'm heading out. See you tomorrow, Benji."

He hurried to the door, leaving the building before someone else could stop him. The fresh air felt amazing on his fur. He breathed in a deep sigh and started walking to his apartment. Hopefully Carrots would be done with her meeting and they could sit down and enjoy a movie or something. After his long week, he just wanted to sit down and talk to her. About the case, about the days, about anything.

'You sure she's just a friend?' came that nagging voice in his head. He shook it away. That's all it was. A voice. And she was just his friend. He refused to push that situation. He wasn't losing her too, not over something so stupid.

He found himself at his building all too soon. To his pleasure, he found the elevator fixed so he let it pull him the 8 stories up to his apartment. Great view, great price, but he realized the hell those stairs were after last week. If he could find somewhere with lower access at a reasonable cost, he might be tempted to take it.

He got to his door and knocked on it. It was his apartment, but he wanted to announce himself. He opened the door, noticing a warm smell. He closed his eyes, enjoying it. "A clean apartment and a good smell? If this is the surprise, consider me to be appreciating it." He opened his eyes and froze dead in his tracks, all thoughts of the food gone. The bag on his shoulder fell.

"Judy? Please tell me this is a joke." He couldn't find a wittier line in his mind. It had shut down. Carrots was looking at him expectedly, but that wasn't what bothered him. Behind her was someone he hadn't seen in years. Someone he had walked out on when given an ultimatum. Someone he had tried to reconnect with but never had the courage to. This wasn't a joke. Even with paint, there was no mistaking it. The red fur. The slight height difference. The white tips of the ears and tails that he wondered how he'd missed out on. The eyes just as green as his own. He gulped, fighting the instinct to run away from this situation he'd dreaded for years. Just after he'd convinced himself not to leave town, he had to requestion his motives. Somehow he did it. And then he found his voice.

"Hello, Mother."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrighty! Sorry for the longer chapter, but it was time to shed some light on the current plot scenarios. Also discuss some major themes.**

 **Yes, I'm going for big. Because those two don't do anything half-assed, so neither should their story writer.**

 **Also, everyone who's had stories about Nick's family have been about finding his father, or seeing a dead parent, or they were just left out of the movie, yada yada yada. There's an infinite amount of places to run with this, and I'm hoping that if you can bear with my idea currently you'll like how twisted it comes out later. Remember- darkness follows the light, but light follows the darkness as well. Can't enjoy the day without the night too. Enjoy!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	16. 13-5) The Storm Arrives

"I need to borrow your apartment." What was she saying? Couldn't she do this at the office? No, that might be uncomfortable and this was an unofficial case. Judy didn't know anything about their relationship, either. Her apartment was too small for a proper sit down, so that left meeting at a diner or at Nick's place. Why had she gone with that option? She heard fumbling in the background.

" _I must have misunderstood you, Carrots,_ " came the breathy reply. Obviously something had just happened. " _I could have sworn you just asked to cuddle in my bed._ "

"Nick!" she squealed into the phone. A couple of people walking by looked at her. She picked up the pace. Although a small part of her felt relieved at his response. Tempted, almost. She shook her head to remove that thought. "That's not what I asked! I need to borrow your apartment. I've been looking at a case and I need somewhere to talk to them. My apartment's too small."

'Please don't mention a diner, please don't mention a diner, please don't mention-' was all her thought process could come up with. She almost sighed with relief when he gave her the all clear. She heard a yelp on the phone line and Nick's voice came through again. " _Hey, easy there! Make that just under an hour._ "

She didn't need that long. Her parents wouldn't leave a mess, and she didn't intend to go into his room unless she needed to open a window. That made cleaning easy.

"Thank you!" she replied enthusiastically. He was completely unaware of what she'd been up to, and she hoped he'd be appreciative of her work.

" _Yeah, yeah. Just don't leave a mess behind- Don't need your boyfriend's stink all over the place._ "

She wished he was next to her so she could punch him in the arm. "Nick, you know I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I don't have a boyfriend. Job stress, dealing with you- I have enough on my plate."

He just acknowledged her comment. She was focused on her task at hand, she didn't need to feel her emotions trying to bubble out. She knew that she was emotional creature at times, but lately it felt like there was a lot more trying to come out. Feelings she wasn't sure of.

She was about to hang up when she realized what she was doing would definitely surprise him. "Oh, and Nick? I've got a surprise. Just…" she took a breath. "Don't freak out when you find out, okay?"

" _Carrots, first thing I'm doing when I get back to my place is a shower. Unless your surprise is a huge bottle of blueberry bath soap, I don't think I'll flip._ " She heard a female giggling in the background, and for a second wanted to ask Nick about it.

"Remember, don't freak out, okay? See you soon!" She pressed the end button, watching his smug face disappear off the screen. She felt herself skipping towards the apartment. Nick was in a good mood. She'd found something to help him with what he was looking into. She'd had her doctor's check-up yesterday and would find out the results in a day or two. Today was looking up for her.

* * *

"Mrs. Swift? It's Officer Judy Hopps."

" _Yes. I'm in town, about to get a taxi to the address you mentioned."_

"There was no need to do that. I was going to come and pick you up!" Judy felt slightly flustered. She had spent the past twenty minutes cleaning up the apartment. She was glad Nick had okayed it; she had told the older fox the day before that the apartment was hers. Nick would have given her hell for that.

" _I lived in Zootopia from my birth until just over a year ago. I know how traffic can be. Besides, getting a ride in a police car doesn't look good for my image._ " She and Nick appeared to think along the same lines for some ideas.

"It's a better place now, Mrs. Swift. But since you're already on your way, it's apartment 823. The elevator should be in working order."

" _Alright, Miss Hopps. I'm not sure how I can help with a case that's 12 years old, but maybe I can shed some sort of light on whatever you're looking into._ "

"That's the hope, Mrs. Sparks. See you shortly!" She hung up the phone. She flopped down onto the couch. It had been easy to clean, her parents had done a good job. They hadn't eaten anything in Nick's fridge, not that it was very full in the first place. She wondered how he survived with that little food.

She had had to go into his room. His room wasn't messy, but she felt a cleaning instinct to go to work on it. She hadn't. She'd kept true to her word and only opened his window. His room had this smell, this… musk. It didn't bother her, it just made her more aware that Nick was a predator. She just smiled; where once the idea would have scared now, she didn't care anymore. Nick was Nick. As she had moved away from the window, she had seen the broken alarm clock on the floor. It made her laugh. Nick was not a morning mammal.

But that had been ten minutes ago. She sat on the couch, thumping her foot. She quickly arranged everything in the folder and set it on the table. This had to be handled carefully. She'd already come up with the excuse for having such a "big apartment" for her size- she accommodated a larger partner. She wasn't planning to divulge it was Nick, nor that it was his apartment. Not unless she had to.

Nick never mentioned his mother, nor his father. All she knew was that his mother had helped him get a uniform for the Ranger Scouts when he was 8 or 9, and that he'd started hustling at 12. There was very little information on his past, save for a barely recognized G.E.D. program completion notice and a better-than-expected academic transcript from a nearby junior college.

After about ten minutes, Judy found herself pacing. 'Is she standing me up?' She froze. If Nick came back and she had the file, he'd be upset. If she hid it and stayed, it'd look like something romantic was planned. She felt a small hop in her stomach and grabbed the file, thinking of leaving the apartment altogether. Her ear turned as she heard a subtle set of paws walking to the door and a quiet rapping on the door. She set down the file and walked slowly over to it.

As she opened the door, she sighed. She hadn't been sure that the female fox would show up, but she had. She looked remarkably like Nick, especially in the eyes. Save for white tips on her ears and tail instead of black and some extra gray in her fur, and Judy might have midjudged who was in front of her.

"Mrs. Swift, thank you for coming. Please, come in!" Judy opened the door, the older mammal nodding as she came in. Judy shut the door and said, "I'd offer you something to drink, but I'm running a tad low on things right now. Please, have a seat."

The fox sat on the couch, looking around. "Cops must make a better paycheck than I thought," she said. "And Miss Hopps, please drop the Mrs. I've never married. It's just Miss."

Judy felt her nose twitch. "I'm sorry. I'd just assumed…"

Miss Swift waved her paw. "It's fine. It happens quite often. What can I help you with today?"

Judy went to the chair and sat down. Nick was barely larger than her, so compared to the Chief's guest chairs it was so much easier. She laid the file on the small table between them. "I've been asked by my partner to help him with an older case. Some new leads came up, and it seemed like a likely time to revisit it."

The fox looked at her. "Why isn't this partner here as well?"

Judy took a second to respond. She'd expected this. "He was out of this district for the past few days working on another case as well. We get a lot of assignments, so taking on an older case is more of a personal time issue for us." The red mammal just nodded to her. "Now, I hope you don't mind me asking, but you lived here in Zootopia almost 12 years ago, right?"

Miss Swift just looked at her. "Yes, officer. I said that a moment ago." Judy nodded and opened the file, feeling herself tremble as she set down the three photos in front of her, stacking them. She watched the fox for any signs of recognition. The wolf? A slight flick of the ears. The canine? Nothing. But when she set down the photo of the fox, the mammal looked up at her with a new look in her eyes.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" The air felt dry, and Judy found herself afraid of this fox in the enclosed space. She braced herself, trying not to seem jumpy.

Judy gulped. "To ask you about this old case."

The mammal stood up. "I'm leaving. I'm afraid there's nothing I can help you with on this case." She turned to the door.

Judy hopped up. "Please, Miss Swift. I know you know something. I have to help Ni-" she immediately closed her mouth, her paws covering it. She'd nearly said his name, and she didn't want that out on the table. Unfortunately, it caused more of a commotion than she'd thought.

The fox was frozen. Her tail was standing up straight, and her ears were up. The tail flicked at the tip. "Who are you helping?"

Judy tried to maintain a normal voice. "Nick." Her voice sounded weak in her own ears.

The fox turned to her and to Judy's surprise, they weren't angry. They seemed softer, worried even. "Nick who?"

Judy sighed, realizing she had no choice if she wanted the information. "Wilde. Nick Wilde."

Miss Swift reached down, touching the table. She suddenly looked exhausted to Judy, like she'd been hiding a lot until that moment. She almost folded into the couch. Judy returned to her seat as well.

"Is my son asking you and your partner to look into this?"

Judy looked at her large feet. Somehow, she felt like jumping down and hopping out of there. This may have been something she shouldn't have done. "Not exactly… Nick is, well…"

"Please spit it out, Miss Hopps." That snarky tone. It wasn't meant to be mean, but the slight sound of cockiness reminded her of Nick.

"He's not been asked to look into it. He looked into it himself." She pulled out another picture and laid it in front of the predator. "He's my partner."

The red paw picked up the photo, shaking. "A cop? Nicky became a cop?" The voice had an air of surprise. Judy looked up, seeing the fox shaking from more than nerves. Judy found herself relaxing, wanting to laugh to. It was pretty comical, after all. A con fox becoming a cop.

Judy nodded. "He was top of his class at the Academy, actually. He's got quiet the nerve when he wants something."

Nick's mother laughed. Judy didn't expect it to sound so beautiful. It was like Nick's barking laugh, but easier on the ears. Softer, yet reminded her of bells and fields. "Believe me, I know. He used to be so proud of himself in school. Back before…"

Judy looked at the photo, her ears dropping. "The Ranger Scouts, right?"

The fox dropped the photo, looking at her. "He never told anyone about that night. I only found out a few months later because those boys were overheard talking about it. How did you…"

Judy sighed. "He did tell me. He helped me when no one else would, and after the Chief tried to take my job, he stood up for me and told me a few minutes later. Without his help I'd of never solved the Night Howlers case."

"That was you?"

Judy shook her head. "No, that was us. Nick and I. After that, he joined the Academy and our partnership became official."

"I'd heard about it, out there in the country. About a new rabbit cop and some criminal who'd swapped to help her who saved the city. I had no idea it was Nicky…" Her voice cracked as she said the last word. Judy looked up from the fox's paws, seeing her crying.

"It's okay, Miss Swift! Your son is the best partner I could have asked for. Actually…" she bit her lip, deciding if she should play her paw. At this point, honesty seemed like the best course. "This is actually his apartment, not mine. I asked him if I could use it so I could talk to you in relative privacy and comfort. My apartment… well, it's not so accommodating. Other than it being me that's here… Nick made it happen. All of it."

The fox looked up at her. "He knew you'd be talking to me?"

Judy shook her head. "No. He doesn't talk about the past between you and him, nor of anyone else in his family. He doesn't reveal a lot about himself at all." She looked at her paws, realizing what she'd just said. If he didn't talk about himself, or let anyone know anything, what made her think things could work? That small spark she'd been trying to contain felt like it wanted to go out.

"That's not true, Officer Hopps. If he told you about the Ranger Scouts, you must mean a great deal to him. He didn't even tell me, and I'm his mother." Judy felt her head whip up, her ears popping up, too. That spark came back.

The fox laughed that beautiful laugh again. "This is his apartment, right? Maybe he has something to drink. I think I'll make myself at home."

Judy hopped up. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She felt confused right now. At first, she'd been scared things were going badly, but now it seemed like a weight was lifted.

The red mammal nodded to the island and a stool. "Tell me, when's he coming back?"

Judy looked at her watch as she moved towards the kitchen area. "He should be here in about twenty minutes, I think." She pulled out the stool and got on top of it.

The fox was in front of her, looking through the cabinets and the refrigerator. Nick had this habit of going through other's things like they were his own; at one point, he'd nearly gone through Judy's clothes and she'd had to stop him so he wouldn't find a reason to tease her. Now she saw where he got it from. The more time she spent around this fox, the calmer she felt. Maybe it was something about these two, but she could just feel like they were a different kind of mammal. Charismatic, welcoming. She was glad Nick had become her friend.

"He needs to shop. There's nothing in here to cook with! How does he survive?" Judy stifled a laugh. This fox, despite whatever had happened with her son, was acting just like a mother would. She held up a crate filled with two or three boxes. "How can he eat so many blueberries?"

Judy gave in and giggled. "He thinks my family grows the best ones around. He orders a crate at a time from my father. Apparently he can go through them in a week."

The fox kept looking through the cabinets, finally finding some cans of vegetables. She blew the top of the cans to check the expiration date. Suddenly she yelped, and her paw went back into the cabinet, fishing out a can of beans. "So he does eat normal food," the fox remarked.

Judy had all but forgotten the case on the small table in the living room. Nick's mother made this place feel different. Not that it was bad with Nick. This was a good different.

"So tell me, Miss Hopps. How did my good for nothing son end up being partnered with a rabbit?" Her voice was light, joking even. Judy was glad she seemed in a good mood.

"Please, call me Judy," she heard herself saying. "And actually, he tricked me into buying him a popsicle for a scam. I couldn't get him for that, but later he put his foot in his mouth and I got it recorded. After that, I almost had to blackmail him to help me."

The older fox barked at that as the smell of heating vegetables and beans began to fill the kitchen. "He always thought he was high and mighty. Not surprising he'd do that. I'm guessing he became a cop from your instructions?"

Judy nodded back. "At first he fought the idea. But the more we worked together, the more I knew he'd be a great officer. And slowly he listened to the idea."

Some sizzling and popping was heard as the older mammal seasoned the meal, moving it around. Judy wasn't a huge fan of protein, but she heard her stomach rumbling. She hoped that Nick would let her stay for dinner.

"Thank you, Judy." She realized she'd been zoning out and focused on the back of the fox in front of her. "He started going down the wrong path when he was a little over 12. I tried everything I could to get him away from it, but he just… He didn't listen. He kept getting in the wrong crowds, ended up getting in trouble with the police from time to time." Judy just sat quietly, letting the mother tell her story.

"I was a waitress at the time. It was hard to put together money for bills and food, let alone that Scout uniform. And it got harder when he started getting in trouble and going down the wrong path. By 16 he'd dropped out of school and nothing I could do could convince him to go back. So, I eventually lashed out. I told him to fix his life and stop being what everyone else wanted him to be or to stop coming back to me if he wouldn't let me help. He left, and he never looked back. I tried to find him, but I couldn't. Within a year or two, I was able to get a better job. I kept looking, but no one would tell me where he was. He never tried to contact me. After a while, I just gave up. He didn't want me around."

Judy wanted to cry. Nick was hardheaded, but how could he do that to his mother? Judy couldn't fathom it. She wanted to call him right then to yell at him. "Dumb fox," she muttered.

Vivian laughed at her. "He can be, but he always has his reasons. Believe me," she advised as the pulled the food from the hot stove to let it cool a bit. "But now he's not going to get in trouble with the law. He's able to live like this." She waved her paw at the area around her. "You had a paw in that. Thank you."

A loud knock on the door shocked Judy. She jumped down from her stool as she heard the soothing voice of her partner from the opening door. "A clean apartment and a good smell? If this is the surprise, consider me to be appreciating it." Then the door was open, and Nick was right there. His eyes were closed and he was wearing a dirty white tee shirt and some black shorts; Judy recognized it was his gym outfit. He had a dark blue bag over his shoulder that was police issue. Judy didn't know why, but she felt better seeing him.

His eyes opened and landed on her. Then the green eyes changed direction and his whole posture changed. He went from relaxed to rigid, the bag falling to the floor with a dull thud. His tail drooped until it touched the floor. Judy noticed his knees begin to shake. "Judy? Please tell me this is a joke," came out from the mammal at the door. It didn't even sound like Nick. His voice sounded frightened, and Judy could tell he was trying not to run. She didn't look anywhere but those green eyes. Those green eyes that were normally so full of themselves, so confident. Now they were scared, apprehensive. The change scared her.

It looked like he was trying to breathe. She saw his throat clench and unclench before his mouth opened, his next words sounding strained. "Hello, Mother."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: There we go! Not exactly concurrent with the previous chapter, but there's too much I needed to explain. Had I tried to do that through future conversations I think I'd of failed miserably. So here's some more backstory. Hope it fits with your ideas of Nick. If not, give me two more chapters. I plan to explain everything. Nick's past is dark, but I haven't hit the darkest point yet. Be ready for it.  
**


	17. 14) Healing Rains

'Bean and vegetable medley.' That's what it was called. What his mother had always called it when he was younger. Nick didn't know why that thought popped into his head as he stared at his mother. She didn't look much older, just a bit more gray haired than he remembered. She was wearing a black jacket over her other clothes. She looked to be in good shape, considered he hadn't seen her in over 15 years. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it after a moment. She seemed as awkward as he felt.

"Nicky." A rush of emotions rushed over him. Fear. Betrayal. Angst. Anger. Self-pity. Fury. Everything he hated about the situation. But it wasn't directed at his mother. Every emotion was at himself. He took a deep breath to try to regain his composure. " _Don't let them see that they get to you_." That was his motto and he tried to live by it. But this… this was too much. He turned his back to his apartment.

"Carrots. Hallway. Now." He heard his mother try to say something and his ears snapped to his head. "Mom, I need to talk to Judy. Give me a minute." He stepped away from the door, hearing the large feet of his partner trudge across the room to the door. He pulled it shut behind her, forcing his bag across the hallway.

"What. The. Hell." Each word was pronounced, each syllable exact. Judy looked nervous, her ears behind her head. She was looking at her feet.

"Nick, I… I found out about the file you were looking into, and… Nick, she's the only way to find out more information. And you never talk about her and always dodge the questions about your parents, so I thought-"

"You thought what, Carrots? That you could enter my private life without permission? That you could dig into my past without me being upset?" He turned and punched the wall, letting the pain help clarify his mind. "You don't know the history there. You don't know why I don't talk about my family. How could you do this?"

"What else could I do, Nick?" He didn't look at her. He already could tell she was crying. He wanted so badly to calm her down, but right now he couldn't. This hurt. "You don't let others in. You haven't let me in for a while, and I just… I wanted to help. You've been putting yourself through the wringer for me, and I couldn't do anything in return. You even hid the extent of your injuries from me so I wouldn't worry…"

His tail twitched. Other than that, he'd frozen. It felt like it took a momentous amount of energy to look at her. "How'd you find out?"

She looked up at him, tears running down her face. He felt terrible, and he could feel something inside starting to fall apart. "You were different. You made every excuse to hide the fact, and there were times others seemed to freeze when you stared at them in a conversation. Something was off, so I… I…" She wasn't just crying now, she was starting to have problems breathing.

Something inside of him wanted to push her further away. She'd opened an old wound, one that he'd sealed off. But instead, he found his paw on her shoulder as he pulled her closer. He held her to his clothes, feeling his shirt getting wet as she cried. He felt unsure of what to do next. The last time he'd felt like this had been when she'd given her speech at the Night Howlers conference. The time before that, well… it was coming back all too quickly.

The door to his apartment opened and his mother came out. "Nick, did I hear her correctly? You were injured?"

He wanted to yell, to run, to fight. Something. But instead he felt exhausted, like there was too much. Everything was spinning out of control. "Mom, it's not that bad. Just got ran through by some pipe."

Judy hiccupped into his shirt and grabbed him tighter. He hadn't realized how much the thought must have been torturing her. She'd hidden it for three days from him, so he knew this wasn't over by a long shot. His mother just glared at him.

"You were ran through by some pipe?! How is that 'not that bad,' Nicky?!"

He looked at his mother. He didn't know what to say. She was one of the few that had that effect on him. Everyone else, he could pull out a witty comment or a snide remark to buy time. But his mother and Judy? They could bring him to silence.

"It's fine, Mom. Just a small scar. If Judy wasn't squeezing me so tight, I'd show you. I'm fit as a fiddle." He wheezed as he tried to fake a smile. Geez, for such a tiny thing Carrots could squeeze the daylights out of him. He could hear her hiccupping and crying into his chest.

He shook his head. "Look, Mom, I… Can we discuss this inside? There's a lot to catch up on. If you're willing to listen."

His mother turned back to the apartment, her tail swinging as she went. "Fine!" he heard from inside. "But there's some things I want to know about specifically."

Nick groaned. This was not his day. Three had become his new unlucky number. He looked down, unable to say anything to his partner. He didn't want to pry her off, but he also knew they couldn't stay out in the hall for the rest of the night.

"Carrots, we should go inside." She didn't respond, she just held him tighter. "Carrots, I'm all for being tight and cuddly, but not out here." She didn't respond, just hiccupped into him. He reached down and pushed her away slightly. She reached out for him, her ears behind her head. He could see how messy her face was from the tears, and somehow he couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and pressed his nose to hers.

She froze, her arms outstretched. He just stared into her tear-soaked violet eyes. "Judy, it's alright. Calm down. Breathe." He didn't move an inch, just watched her eyes widen as she hiccupped and gasped before finally returning to something calmer, more normal. He leaned away, noticing her reach up to touch her nose.

"Sorry about that. You told me not to freak out at the surprise. Gotta say, Fluff, you don't go easy on those. I'll have to be wary from now on."

She tried to laugh at that. With all the tears and hysterics, it came out garbled. He turned her towards the door and lightly pushed. She began to move towards his apartment, so he reached down and grabbed his bag. He followed her in and shut the door behind him. She just sat down at the island on a stool and sniffled. He pushed some tissues near her and turned to his mother.

"Look, there's a lot to catch up on. You made dinner. But right now, she's emotional. I'm confused. Plus, I've been on the road nearly a week and I stink. I'm going to get a shower, and then we'll all eat. We can discuss this after everything has calmed down. Sound good?" He wasn't just asking his mother this. He was making sure he was okay with it as well.

His mother just nodded, her ear flicking to the side. "It's not the most elegant solution, but it'll do. Just don't take an hour in there."

He found himself with the strangest urge to laugh. "I only did that twice when I was younger. Let it go already." He turned to Judy, who was blowing her nose and seemed like an emotional heap. He found himself rubbing her back. "Take care of her, alright? She doesn't know about the history here. She was trying to help and got caught up in something she didn't need to."

His mother came over and touched his arm. "I can handle this, Nick. Hurry up." He nodded, moving away from the females and going to his room. He opened the door and quickly entered it, closing the door behind him. He let his head fall back against the door. 'Oh god,' he thought, 'now I have to go back out there.' He shook his head and tossed his clothes in the corner, quickly stripping as he got to the shower. He didn't waste any time; despite being confused, he was hungry and he found himself worrying about his partner. She didn't deserve that.

He got out of the shower and hopped in the heating box, wishing it could go faster. After that, he went to his room. He pulled out clothes, opting for a comfortable set. He needed comfort right now. After he was dressed, he opened the door and felt a major pain hit him in the gut. He doubled over gasping as the gray ball of energy looked at him with tears still running down her face.

"I was trying to help, you thick jerk! You left me behind because you thought I couldn't handle myself, but I can! I try to help you and this is what I get?" She hit him on the shoulder, and he had to duck his head. She kept hitting him, each hit getting softer as she started to cry again.

"What happened to handling this, mom?" he almost cried out. When she got him in the gut, she really got him. He was still out of air.

"She was angry. And sometimes, a woman just has to let it all out. Besides, I didn't expect her to do that much." His mother laughed over him. "No wonder you became a cop; she's one of the few who can handle you."

He found himself smiling. "Thanks. Very motherly. Now, Carrots, I get that I screwed up. Can you calm down, please? I can't very well apologize if you're hitting me."

She sniffled, but kept hitting him with her small paws. At this point, it was more like she was trying to push him. "I'm not blocking your mouth, you idiot!"

He tried to look up as a small paw caught him right below his ear. He held his paws up and leaned back. "I'm sorry, Carrots. I'm calmer now. I'm sorry." He meant every word, and he saw that she could recognize that. Her violet eyes gleamed in the light as she sniffled at him.

His mother put a guiding paw on Judy's back and pushed her towards the kitchen. "Alright, alright. Time for some food. We all need a hot meal to think better."

Nick stood up, cautiously taking a step to follow them. He thought about getting the farthest stool, but instead chose to grab the one next to Judy. If she still wanted to hit him, he'd take it. He deserved it.

His mother put a plate with the steaming medley of food in front of him. He saw a mixture of beans, celery, squash, and tomatoes all mixed together with hints of garlic, black pepper and paprika on top. It was fast, easy, and unless she'd messed it up over time, delicious. He looked over at his partner who was sniffling over her plate. He nudged her and nodded to it. He noticed Judy's had a lot less beans; at least one mammal at the table was calm enough to make considerate steps.

She just looked at him, lost. He grabbed her fork and pressed it into a few pieces, holding it up. She wasn't exactly paying attention. He opened his mouth, noticing as Judy followed suit. She had to be in shock. He quickly pushed the food in her mouth, watching her eyes open as she began to chew the food. He raised his eyebrows, handing her the fork. She turned from him and began to attack the dinner. He just chuckled and turned to his own plate, eating. The whole room was silent, but it wasn't as deafening as before. He and Carrots each went through a second helping before all was said and done. Nick put the dishes in the sink as his mother led Judy to the couch. She didn't look so defeated now that she had some food in her belly.

He found himself in the chair with the two females on the couch. He looked around, unsure of where to begin. His mother helped him with that. "So, you ended up a cop."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Wasn't the original plan, but here I am."

His mother stared at him. "They let you in without having finished your schooling?"

Nick shrugged at her. "Actually, mom, I finished school. At least, I went and got my G.E.D. It took me a few years, but… yeah."

Judy spoke up, shocking them both. She was leaning on Vivian and seemed like she was ready to fall asleep. "He went to college, too." His mother looked at him.

"When did you…" he shook his head. "Nevermind. Yeah, I ended up at college. Got an associates in Business and another in Pre-Law. I had to keep a legit job so I wouldn't have the cops all over me. Those degrees gave me options and saved my hide multiple times."

His mother gave him a look and he ducked his head. She'd never approved of his choices when it came to careers. "Look, mom, I uh… Well…"

She waved her arm. "Nick, it's getting late so get on with it. Please."

He sighed. He knew what came out next would hurt. "Mom, I'm sorry for leaving. You could barely pay the bills, and I wanted to help in some way. Every time I tried to give you money, you refused it. Everyone else just kept making comments about how I was worthless and you were a crazy mother for having me and I didn't know how to deal with everything. When you told me to go straight or leave, I wasn't thinking straight.

"I didn't think I could make it if I went straight. No one thought we were anything more than cunning, bad foxes. So I embraced it and survived that way. I looked for you after I was able to manage a few years later. I'd been hustling, but some new…options… gave me an easier path to living. By then you'd moved, gotten a new job. I was embarrassed to see you, and I didn't know what you'd think of me. I didn't want to hurt you again, and I didn't want you to hate me. So I left sleeping dogs lie, as they say. I moved on."

A small voice popped up. "I didn't think you were an evil fox." His mother quietly laughed at his partner.

"You had fox repellant and acted like you wanted to use it a time or two."

The bunny waved an arm sleepily. "No I didn't…"

His mother reached over and petted the rabbit between her ears. Judy just snuggled closer, and within a minute both Nick and his mother heard her snoring quietly.

"I'd of never thought my son would end up a cop, nor that he'd be partnered with a bunny."

He looked up at the ceiling. "Weird turn of events, right?"

His mother's tail brushed the top of the couch and he looked over at her. "Unexpected but welcome, Nicky. This bunny changed a lot of things for you, didn't she?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Never thought a rural bunny could change such a big town fox."

Vivian snorted. "Nicky, you were never a big town fox. You just played to be one."

He huffed. "Played it quite well though, haven't I?"

His mother's eyes were lit up brightly. He hadn't seen them like that since before the Ranger Scout incident. She spoke up. "So, Nicky, why'd you take notice of this old case? Why would you dig into something like this?"

He froze before looking down at the pictures on the table. Judy had helped him in a way he couldn't thank her for, but he still felt anxious discussing it. "You never mentioned my father. And I had plenty of times after I left to wonder about who he was. It's always bothered me that you never married him. And then I managed to dig up some information once I became a cop. An old case, something illegal. The name was the same, and I hoped that it might be a chance to find out."

His mother just sighed. "Nicky, I tried to protect you from the darkness in this world. You wouldn't have that and delved right into it. Every time I tried to pull you back, you wouldn't listen. It caused a rift. Are you sure you want to know about that?"

Nick looked at the sleeping rabbit next to his mother. "She helped me get here. She changed my life and gave me options I never had. Without her, I'd never have this lead. You and I wouldn't probably be here right now. Even if I don't owe it to myself anymore, I owe it to her."

His mother just gave him a soft look. "Nicky… Not tonight. Look, I moved out of the city before the big uproar a while back. I didn't know that was you and her who solved it. I'm in the rural sector on the edge of Tundratown for the next few days. It's cooler there, but since I'm at the edge it's pretty cheap and comfortable. Come by sometime. It's a few hours drive from here to there, and a little shorter by train. We've discussed enough tonight."

Nick nodded. He stood up and leaned down to pick up Judy. She was lighter than he'd thought, and in her sleep she grabbed hold of his shirt.

"She cares for you." He looked at his mother.

"We're just partners, mom. Great friends. That's it." He felt like a broken record by this point.

His mother shook her head. "There's more than that there. Ignore it as long as you want, but it's there. A woman knows these things. And a mother knows more. You'll come to come to grips with how you feel at some point, too."

He just stared at his mother. She'd seen through all his layers to the whirling mass within. Either she really could read him, or he'd gotten worse at hiding his thoughts. "Sure, mom. Whatever you say. I don't have much, but that couch pulls out into a bed if you'd like to spend the night."

His mother thought about it. "What about Judy?"

He nodded to the loveseat next to the window. It was a perfect seat, but for the rabbit it might be big enough for a bed. "Great spot. And comfy. I don't think she'll mind."

His mother came up behind him and touched a paw to his back. "Nick, you've grown."

He didn't say anything, just felt himself smile. The corner of his eyes felt wet. He looked down at the rabbit in his arms. He wasn't sure what was happening tonight, but maybe it was all for the better. He'd found information on the robberies that might change the whole case. He'd reconnected with his mother, if only slightly. He'd managed to calm down Judy and spend some much needed time with her.

He knew he'd hid his past and that there were scars. But instead of cutting them off, maybe they might start healing.


	18. 15) Unexpected Assignment

'Where am I?' came the small voice in Judy's head as she looked around the room. She'd woken up and stretched, and now she was sitting up. It took her a moment to process what was in front of her. Right.

She was in Nick's apartment. It still smelled a bit of vegetables, which made her stomach rumble. She looked around, noticing that the room was slightly brighter than she'd expected. She looked at the nearby table and saw her phone. It was probably dead. Then her eyes alighted on something that was nerve wracking- her uniform, folded up and sitting in plain view on the middle table. She screamed as she looked down, realizing she wasn't bare; she was somehow in one of Nick's green shirts. It looked like an oversized dress on her.

The door to the bedroom was flung open and Nick popped out. He was shirtless, but thankfully was presentable other than that. He looked at her. "What was that for?"

Her mind reeled. She'd been exhausted last night, and some details seemed fuzzy. "How did I… Why am I… Did you…"

He began to laugh, bending at the waist. "Oh god, that's what you screamed about?" He leaned back up, staring at the ceiling as he caught his breath. He looked back at her and pointed at the clothes. "Not me. I didn't strip you, or do that. Thank my mother."

Judy gulped as she looked around; the older fox wasn't there. "Where-"

"She left." Her eyes returned to his. Unlike last night, the eyes weren't scared or mad; they were back to their cocky, hidden vision. "Woke me up this morning to give me her address and I walked her out. She says she wants us to visit sometime."

"Us?"

"Yeah, seems she's gotten in on that misunderstanding everyone else has." He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess you made an impression, Carrots. Here!"

Judy raised her arms and caught a towel. It was a bit big for her, but it was clean. She looked at him.

"I called in to Clawhauser this morning around 5:45. Said some things had come up with family, that you and I would be late. He relayed it to the Chief who gave us an extra two hours or so. He said we shouldn't be too mad about the assignment we get though." He nodded to her phone. "Apparently yours died. Anyway, it's your turn for the shower. Don't think showing up looking all frazzled like that is gonna be a winning look for you."

She looked down. Despite the shirt, she could feel her fur standing up in odd places. Her face felt a bit puffy thanks to all the crying she'd done. "You made me look like this," she accused, smiling.

He smirked and turned back to the bedroom. "Yeah, well, you pulled out one hell of a surprise. In the future, might wanna verify something that big first. Now hurry up. That two hours he gave us? It's nearly up." She jumped down from her spot on the window and grabbed up her clothes. She was glad that whatever had happened last night hadn't ruined their friendship. She wasn't a token bunny, but it had been so easy to feel comfortable around Nick. She didn't want that to disappear.

Then she remembered freaking out in the hallway and how Nick had calmed her down. She took in a breath and scurried to the bathroom, trying not to see him putting on the rest of his uniform. She failed.

* * *

"Remind me again why I haven't fired both of you?!"

Judy looked at her paws. This was not what she expected first thing in the Precinct. She'd slept in and somehow that had refreshed her more than she realized. Nick was okay, and he wasn't mad about her pressing into something she shouldn't. She hadn't tried to exercise or push herself. What had Nick gotten in to? "Sir," she began, but he snorted at her and cut her off.

"Hopps, I told you. I gave you strict orders. _DO NOT PUSH YOURSELF_. And yet I have records showing that you checked out cruiser F13L and went around the town for three evenings looking into run down neighborhoods, closed down eateries and were otherwise on what appears to be a coordinated patrol!" The Chief was fuming.

Judy hadn't thought about that. She didn't have a car and she needed to get around town. The bus might have taken too long, and she'd had to spend three days running all over town and creation, talking to people and hitting dead ends to finally find out about Vivian Swift. "She lived out of town" was what she kept hearing, but no one would tell her where that meant. So it had become a bit of a nightmare.

"Sir, that's actually my fault." She looked over at Nick. "She knew she couldn't exercise or push herself, so instead she went around and looked into something I asked her to."

"So not only did she disobey orders, she used company time to look into personal matters?" Nick's ears flattened on his head. Obviously he hadn't expected that.

"Sir, it involved an old case," she spoke up. "One that's too old to solve but might have clues into-"

"Wilde's background." She just stared at the buffalo in front of her. His eyes were scrutinizing her. "I knew he'd looked into it. I wasn't surprised when you got the file as well. I've seen your file, Officer Wilde," he said, turning to the red fox. "It's bizarrely empty regarding your past. Can you fill in any of that information now?"

For a second, Judy could have sworn she saw the Chief look interested. But only for a second. She turned to Nick who swallowed. "Not yet, sir. Although Carrots did find a lead that might help me with that."

The buffalo stood up and walked to his window. Judy noticed he did that when he was frustrated with a situation and didn't want to destroy something.

"Officer Wilde, do you have anything to report from your investigation?"

Nick sat up next to Judy. "I relayed the information over the phone. After searching for nearly a week, we identified a young antelope by the name of Nicky Valts as the one in question for two of the robberies. Officer Talens, Sans, and I believe him to be connected to one Joel Grayson, the lemur involved in at least one incident involving destruction to the city and two other robberies in that area. This case also seems to coincide with two more robberies that occurred in the Rainforest District.

"After searching multiple scenes of potential habitation, we found one that was hastily vacated. Inside we recovered an inhaler with what appears to be Valts' name on it, suggesting he has a medical condition and can't get medicine under an assumed name. We're currently using what was left of the tag to identify any potential pharmacy or drug store we can to find where he's restocking at to catch him."

Bogo turned to him. "And where, pray tell, did PROVOKING AND ASSAULTING A SENIOR OFFICER occur within that time frame?!"

Nick stared back at the Chief, his eyes stiff. "Chief, she was verbally assaulting her trainee for days, forcing her to act as a secretary and treating her like she didn't belong on the force. I simply stood up for Officer Sans. Talens pounced first."

Judy stared at Nick. She hadn't known about that. Nick hadn't had time to tell her anything the night before, what with the yelling and the situation. She wanted to reach out and touch his arm, but she knew now wasn't the time.

"And what about the instance on the street? Two officers harassing each other in front of a civilian dwelling, with two of those civilians calling in to warn this Precinct that they believed there was about to be an outbreak?"

Nick didn't bat an eye at the much larger mammal. "No such altercation occurred, sir. It had been a long day and all three of us were stressed. Talens informed Sans that she was not to speak unless spoken to, and I reminded her that as Officers that rule is not how we operate."

Judy just stared at the back of the red predator in front of her. Right now, she wasn't sure who was more intimidating. She wanted to speak, but it felt like these two were having some kind of dominance struggle.

The Chief walked over to the desk and sat down, pushing his glasses onto his face. He picked up a file and handed it to Judy. "Your report came in," he said dryly. "Clear for active duty, with a medical advisement to keep it simple and easy for another week to ensure proper recovery. Congratulations, Hopps."

She looked at the file and smiled. Finally, she wasn't stuck behind a desk. "Thank you sir. So, my assignment?"

He turned his eyes towards her. "Suspension."

Her ears flew up in wonder. "Chief?" came out her voice. She didn't realize how high pitched it had become.

He glared at her partner. "Both of you. Unpaid suspension. I don't want to see either of you in here for three days."

"But Chief," Nick suddenly looked defeated. "We're making progress on the robberies! There's a lot to-"

"Not for you." The Chief looked at them both. "If you two weren't both highly praised officers with no allegations against you, I wouldn't be so merciful." He turned around as his hoof went to his nose, pulling off the glasses and pinching the bridge before the back of the chair blocked the view.

"Hopps, Wilde, you two astonish me. You don't properly follow all the rules, but you get results. For what others consider 'natural enemies,' you work perfectly as partners. So much so that it raises questions about the partnership." He spun his chair around, and Judy wanted to sigh. His face wasn't mad, he was showing that side that cared for his officers. "You disregard orders because you want to help the people of this city. You're damn fine officers, but I've let you by with a lot. You have to stop pushing the limits."

His hoof came down on the chair, and suddenly the Chief had his powerful demeanor again. He sat tall in his chair, and the air around him became one that allowed no argument to what he would say next.

"So, your next assignment- three days unpaid suspension. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you. Visit your families. Take a break. Stop making my job hell." He leaned forward, looking at Nick. "Our undercover officers are looking into this 'Clex' or whatever the hell it is. Hopefully they'll have some information by the time you get back. Dismissed."

She stood and saluted the Chief. Nick did the same. Both walked to the door and shuffled out. Nick had a look on this face that she couldn't read. He was hiding everything again. She bumped into him. "You okay?"

Nick nodded without looking at her. "Chief is giving us a chance to look into things on our own. My background, this case- it's a chance to breath for him, and it's a chance of opportunity for us."

She looked at him, wondering how he'd thought of that. "So… what should we do?"

He looked at her smiling as he plucked the file from her paws. "First, I plan to read this and make sure your doctor isn't some quack. After that, I plan to stop by an electronics store for another alarm clock."

She giggled. "How many have you broken?"

He shrugged. "Two, maybe three? Four? I gave up after the first one. Hate the things." He sat down at his desk and started reading.

Judy climbed up into her chair, looking at the screen. Her post-its told her to remember to call one victim or look into 'this suspect', but she knew she wouldn't have the chance for the next few days. She looked at Nick, watching his tail flick at the end as he read her file. Hopefully there was nothing too… personal in the file.

He leaned back and sighed, nodding to no one in particular. He handed her back her file, which she put on her desk. She didn't care what it said, she was clear. She'd passed that check-up. Although it was slightly irritating that for the first time in a week she could do something other than desk duty and was told to get out instead.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that I'm cleared, I don't think they'll be too much of a bother. Do you…" she licked her lips, trying to get some moisture into her suddenly dry mouth. "Do you want to come visit Bunnyburrow with me?"

He turned his chair and raised his eyebrows at her. She didn't know where the thought had come from, nor why she thought it was a good idea. "Carrots, they didn't give me the best impression last time."

"I know, but the situation is different now! And after everything lately, it just… I feel like getting away might be a good thing."

He gave her a quizzical look, one that she felt bothered by. She didn't know what was happening to their partnership and their friendship, but it wasn't as simple as it was before. She knew that. She wanted things to stay the same, but knew they were changing quickly. She hadn't known about everything on Nick's assignment. She knew that there were cases connected, but seven of them? And a weird name? Actually, she didn't understand that part.

"What is 'Clex,' anyway?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No clue. Apparently, Gaspalot said something about 'Cleps' or 'Clets' when he committed his robberies. It may be nothing, but it may be something. So I asked the Chief to look into it." He got out of his chair, waiting for her to follow suit.

She hopped down and started to follow him towards the door. Clawhauser waved, but she shook her head at him. She pointed to the door and mouthed "suspension" to the chubby officer. His face dropped and he nodded, giving a sad wave as they walked out. Nick quickly put on his aviators.

"What about your mother?"

"What about her, Carrots?" His voice was still normal, but she heard a twinge of stiffness in it. Guilt-induced? Angry? She wasn't sure.

"She seemed happy to see you. To reconnect. Are you going to call her or see her again?"

He leaned down and stared into her eyes. Judy found herself entranced by that emerald green despite the sunglasses between them. After a moment, he leaned back up and stretched his back. "Not yet, Carrots. Gotta figure out my next step first. I'm not running in head first blindly like a particular bunny I know."

She pushed him in the side. "I don't go in blindly," she said back, hoping that she really didn't. She thought she planned pretty well.

He just laughed and flicked one of her ears. It was a strange sensation, and she didn't think she liked it. Her ear twitched and she moved it out of the way. He just reached over and did it again.

She turned and grabbed his tie, bending him down to her level. He immediately waved his arms, flailing to keep his balance. "Stop doing that," she hissed at him. He smirked at her.

"Yes, Carrots." His sarcastic voice immediately got under her skin. He always knew exactly how to do that. He rubbed his neck and stretched the collar of his uniform to get some breathing room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get an alarm clock. It might be easier to buy a box of them at this rate. You better go to your apartment and pack."

She looked at him walking away. "And why should I do that?"

"You really want to go home without any clothes? I didn't take you for a nudist!" He turned to her, walking backwards as he raised his paws to point at her in a gun-like fashion. It looked so comical, yet it seemed like exactly something he'd do.

She started back towards her apartment. Even if it was a few days, she didn't have to worry about work. Well, she would, but still. She could visit her parents and calm her siblings. She could try to figure out what was happening between her and Nick. Without realizing it, she found herself humming Gazelle's hit song as she went down the street. Maybe this suspension was going to be a better assignment than she'd thought.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I feel like I've finally set enough framework to start building strong. That doesn't mean I don't have more planned for this story. However, I am about to be VERY busy for the next two or three days, so you may only get a chapter a day. I hope to pick back up next week.  
**

 **As a side note, I had originally planned to piss you all off by making Nick date someone else to come to terms with his emotions. I feel adding his background and where I plan to take that to be a better option. Plus, Nick with someone else just... feels wrong. Dirty, even. So I saved you from that.**

 **I don't plan to call it quits though. Nick has a dark past, and I'm about to shake him to his very core. But that's all you're getting out of me.**


	19. 16) Refreshing Vacation

Nick drove down the road, glad that his vehicle had better gas milage than most. In the city, it didn't matter much. There were places to fill up all over, and sometimes the city was so cramped you didn't want to drive. Add in the size of some mammals, and he could be run over as fast as he could be the one turning Godzilla on someone. He cringed at the thought. Out here in the triburrows, every main area had one fill up station. ONE. And from his past experience as a con, he knew that they'd run out of fuel just when you needed it most.

He looked over at Carrots, who stared out the window. She had been happy to talk and chat as they left the city, but now that they were only a few minutes from her hometown she had gone silent. Save for the nose twitch. And the tail twitch. And the feet thumps from time to time. She was obviously stressed about this.

"Carrots, calm down. This was your idea, after all." No response. "Come on. You've been back to visit them from time to time since you moved to Zootopia, right? I'm sure you came back a few times while I was in the Academy!"

She turned to look at him. Those amethyst eyes weren't sad or worried, they were bright. He'd misjudged without meaning to. Even after meeting her, he always seemed to assume the worst. 'Old habits die hard,' came to mind.

"I haven't been hope since before the accident, Nick." He didn't say anything, but he'd noticed everyone calling it that. An accident. All the signs pointed to the contrary, but it seemed easier to accept by calling it that. "I get to spend time with my family and reassure them I'm okay."

"Doesn't that mean they'll be all over you?"

She smiled and looked back out the window. "That's part of how our family is. We like to be close to each other. We help each other and we take care of one another."

He found himself smiling. "Carrots, I never took you for a snuggler."

She waved her paw at him, missing him. He just laughed. He hadn't known what she wanted when she mentioned a vacation. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea of returning to the burrows, not after how they treated him. But three things made him agree.

First off, they had fresh blueberries. He already bought quite a few from them, but straight from the source? His mouth was already salivating. Secondly, the sky. He grew up in the city with the bright lights, the loud noises, the dark underworld. When you're worried about sleeping safely, you don't have time to appreciate the setting. But out in the burrows, he'd noticed something. It was quiet. Peaceful. It gave him time to think about his own thoughts. He saw why families raised their children out in the peace and quiet of the rural countrysides.

But third and foremost, he could be around Judy. He didn't know why, but just being near her made him calmer. More focused and yet more relaxed. It felt like he was comfortable and still running at peak performance. That rabbit had changed something between them. He'd given up arguing that they were just friends. They'd passed that line somewhere along the way. But whatever they were, he didn't care. She hadn't abandoned him, she'd trusted him. She was the epitome of what Zootopia stood for and it made him glad to be around her.

"Speaking of cuddling, actually, I didn't know you had such a strong grip." He glanced over and saw that she'd frozen up. He'd been waiting for this moment. Some things you didn't discuss. Somethings you didn't even allude to. But teasing was a whole other ball game, and he was always the home team. "How long before the bunny smell leaves my shirt, anyway?"

She turned her eyes on him, a look of horror in her eyes. "Nick, if you say anything about that to my parents…"

He just held up his paws, using his knees to keep the car going straight. "Easy, Fluff. I don't plan to. Just didn't realize that was the kind of sleeper you were."

She moaned and slumped in the seat. "Buzzkill," she mewled at him. It was funny, at times she could act like a child.

"Come on, Fluff, you and I both know you'd of never let me hear the end of it had that been me. It'd be wrong of me to let you off the hook."

She had that furrowed look to her eyes as she stared at him. "At least I haven't spent a small fortune on alarm clocks."

He immediately looked back at the road. It wasn't even a good comeback, but he growled under his breath. He'd planned to pick her up before leaving, not have her knock on his door with a bag in paw. She'd seen the box of alarms he'd bought. Somehow she'd found the receipt. It'd taken a solid 10 minutes for her to let it go earlier.

"Way to kick the broken can, Fluff. Didn't you get that out of your system earlier?" He turned the wheel, turning down a small road. He'd had a GPS the first time, but so far Carrots hadn't corrected him so he must be remembering it correctly.

"I don't know, _Nicky_. You still think you're such a hot thing?"

He flicked his ears back in annoyance. She really needed to get some new material. "Come on Carrots, you can do better than that." He didn't let on to her calling him that. He usually didn't like anyone using that on him, save for his mother. For some reason, it didn't sound half-bad coming from Fluff's mouth.

"Do I? I'm not the one who just missed the turn, _Red_." He slammed on the breaks, throwing her forward. Luckily she had on her seat belt. He didn't say a thing, just put the car in reverse. That nickname was part of the past. She didn't know the source of it, and he hoped she never found out. It felt wrong for her to say that.

"Carrots, do me a favor? Leave the wit to me," he said to her. He didn't realize he'd snapped at her. She just 'Hmmphed!' and turned to the window. He turned down the right path.

After a minute, she still hadn't turned around. "Carrots…" he began, but she didn't have so much as a twitch of the tail. She ignored him. Dumb bunny.

"Look, Carrots, I can handle the nicknames. Just… not that one. I'm not going to explain why, just please don't use it. That was someone else, from a different time. So please, don't-"

"Nick, right here!" She turned back to him, her eyes alight. Was she completely ignoring him? He turned the wheel right and pulled up into the drive. Sure enough, it was her family's home.

"Did you even hear-" he began as she tried to open the door. She turned back.

"Yes, Nick, I heard. Don't call you Red, don't ask why. You need to lighten up, we're on vacation after all!"

His eyes widened as it dawned on him. "You just played me."

She jumped out of the car and opened the back door for her suitcase. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Now get your stuff, I want to go say hi to my brothers and sisters!"

He turned the key and climbed out of the car. She was a good actor, he'd seen that when it came to Mayor Bellwether. But she'd just shown that she was a better actor than he'd realized.

"Sly bunny," he muttered under his breath. Her ear flicked, acknowledging she'd heard what he said. She just moved towards the door.

"Dumb fox!" she called out to him as she went to reach for the door. Before she could the door opened, and what looked like a wave of gray and white washed out over her.

* * *

Nick stared at the family all around him. Judy was rolling on the floor, four smaller bunnies hanging off of her. Bonnie was in the kitchen, cooking. Stu was out running the road stand with about ten of the children. Some were watching Judy play with their siblings while others were outside. It was a cozy picture. One that Nick realized all too suddenly that he was envious of. As much as he appreciated Carrots and everything she'd done for him, his family hadn't been like this. The air was suddenly very thick, and he felt his throat closing.

He excused himself and went to the door, slipping out before anyone noticed. He didn't want to leave, just get out of there for a moment. For a city fox who'd grown up with no siblings and a strained attitude from others, this was simply too much. He wasn't letting them see that it was getting to him. He was getting away where no one would see that.

"Uncomfortable with a room full of rabbits?"

Nick didn't turn around. It was a different voice, one he hadn't heard before. He knew it was probably one of Judy's siblings. He sighed and rested his head on his paw.

"Not the rabbits that bother me."

A gray rabbit stood next to him. The rabbit was slightly taller than his partner, with dark gray eyes and some black on his face. They didn't say anything else, just stood outside enjoying the warmth.

"From what Judy told us, you didn't get a family situation like this."

Nick didn't look at the rabbit. "Not exactly."

The rabbit just turned around and leaned his back on the railing. "Sorry about that. I guess for someone who had less, it must be overwhelming."

"It's not your fault. There was never a complete family picture for me." He didn't know why he was opening up to this rabbit, but he didn't stop there. "I received all the love I could want from my mother. It's just… that's a lot of mammals in there. I don't know how to think about all that."

The rabbit pushed him on the shoulder, and Nick looked at him. A gray and white paw was extended at him. "Joshua."

Nick took his paw with a grasp. "Pretty sure you know who I am."

The rabbit laughed. "After how you showed up the first time? Everyone around here knows about you. You're a warped one."

Nick just shook his head. "Looks like I won't live that one down."

Joshua just nodded at him. "Yeah, well, maybe that's not a bad thing. The fact that you were willing to come out here to tell us face to face means a lot. Says a lot, too. Although your wardrobe might still need some help."

Nick looked down at his dark khakis and Hawaiian shirt. He'd left off the tie thanks to Carrots' protests, but he thought he looked fine. "What is it with you bunnies and comfortable clothes?"

Joshua just shook. "Those may be comfortable, but it's quite the visual statement."

Nick found himself liking this sibling. He wasn't judgmental, and he had a sense of humor. He stretched, feeling like a weight was disappearing from his back. "So, I don't remember you from that torture. You part of wave 2?"

The rabbit's nose twitched, like he was aware of something Nick wasn't. He suddenly felt like he was on the outside of an inside joke. "Nope. I was actually at college and couldn't come back. I got lucky this time with it being a weekend and all."

"College? That must make you one of the older ones."

"Oldest, actually." Nick turned his head, confused. Joshua continued. "Judy was the first who really tried. Our parents convinced the rest of us to settle down and just take our place. Judy refused." He turned back as the door opened, a few bunnies running outside and hearing the squeals from within.

"After she made it to the police academy, it made me think. If she was younger than me but could do it, why hadn't I? And I realized it was because I'd chosen not to. I wanted to be like her. Little sister or not, I admired that. So, I tried to get into college. Managed to do it. Now I'm almost halfway to an Associates in business. I think I can help Dad with the numbers and get some more connections to the businesses in the city." He looked over at the Nick.

"Gotta say, you sound pretty set on your course. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't be able to tell who got the determination from whom," Nick said. The rabbit bustled at the compliment.

He tapped Nick on the arm. "Flattery won't get you anywhere with me. I'm not my sister. But she trusts you, and I'll trust you too. Just keep watching out for her, okay? She's become the pride and joy of not just our family, but this whole town. She's proved that if you set your mind to it, you can accomplish more than anyone thinks." He gave Nick this look that felt like it was appraising him for something. "You think you can do that, fox?"

Nick just pushed Joshua's shoulder. "Been doing a decent job as it is, kid. I'd do better if she'd stop running me ragged."

The rabbit laughed. "Yeah, she likes to move a lot. Have fun keeping up." With that, he walked off the porch and started towards the field. In the distance, Nick could see Stu and the stand where he was selling produce. He had his paw above his eyes so the sunlight wouldn't make his head hurt.

He felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked down to see a small rabbit who looked like a tiny Judy staring up at him. Her eyes were a pretty blue. "Are you the fox who Judy likes?"

He laughed and leaned down, trying to make himself not seem scary. "Yeah, I'm her friend. Whatcha need, kiddo?"

She seemed scared for a second before smiling and jumping into his arm. It was unexpected, and he nearly lost his balance. As he stood up, he saw two or three more nearby staring. In his ear, he heard a shrill voice as she cried out, "Play with me!" Immediately they smiled and jumped onto him too. He found himself doing a shuffle step just to keep from falling over. He looked at the door when he heard a giggle.

Bonnie was there and so was Carrots. He opened his mouth to speak and instead found himself losing his footing as he passed the edge of the porch. He fell back a few feet, landing in the grass. All the kids were on his front, so he knew none of them were hurt. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he gasped, finding himself almost laughing as they moved around. Their paws tickled.

Maybe… just maybe… the way this family acted wasn't so suffocating. He found himself remembering happier moments from his childhood, like baking with his mother and spending time with his friend before she moved away. Maybe he wasn't so different after all.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright! Cranking 'em out left and right, here you go peeps. I had to do something to calm down the story. I was getting really heavy and pushing some things a bit too much. I felt that I needed to step back, take a breather and lighten the mood.**

 **Also, if any of you have any questions for me about the story, why I've chosen the routes I have or where I plan to go in the future, don't hesitate to ask. I'll have a major Q &A posted on Sunday following one of the chapters. Just don't expect me to reveal too much about the plot, can't spoil it for you guys.**

 **Also, I've been asked to do a "Songfic" for someone, whatever the hell that is. I'm hammering out details, but keep an eye out for that in the near future!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	20. 17) Starry Skies

Judy looked around the house. Her partner in crime solving was asleep on the couch. Her siblings had overloaded him earlier, and he'd spent a solid three hours keeping them entertained. She knew how tiring it was; if she didn't have the energy of a rabbit, she'd probably be just as exhausted as Nick. He didn't know the half of it, considering only about forty of her siblings had asked him for back rides, to be wrestled, or to hear stories. No one else was in the room and she found herself staring.

That tacky green Hawaiian style shirt that Nick seemed so proud of. No one else would wear such a color or a shirt except for him. He had his dark pants on, too. They were technically khakis, but that was as far as the technicalities could go. It's like he was making a fashion statement with everything he could. Originally she thought it had looked weird and off. Then she got used to it. Now, there were times she was shocked to see him in his uniform. She smiled at how things had changed between them.

As that thought crossed her mind, she felt herself blush. More than that was changing, but she didn't know what to do. She felt like there was something there, that she could be there for him and help him even more. She could be a better friend. A better partner. She could be… no, she wasn't sure. She shook her head, as if that could help.

The door opened and three of her siblings came in laughing. Immediately Judy lifted a toe to her lips, trying to shush them. The three of them giggled at her and snuck by, mimicking kisses and flirting techniques. Judy felt her ears redden, but she waved them off. Yes, she had been brought up sheltered. However, Zootopia had changed her. She could handle the teasing and she wouldn't let them get to her. The thought made her freeze.

'Don't let them get to me?' she asked herself. They were her family! How could they not get to her? She knew where the thought came from, and she looked back down at the red fox who was taking up the whole couch. His philosophy wasn't limited to enemy or strangers, it was everyone. Be who you are, even if that's accepting what everyone else wants. Just don't let them know they influence you. She reached over from her chair, feeling her heart pound as her paw inched closer to his head. His fur was soft under her paw as she petted him for a moment before pulling her paw back. Just from that light touch, from that one friendly gesture, Judy felt embarrassed.

She stood up and went out the front door, quietly closing it behind herself. The sun was still high over the horizon, and all of her family was working in the fields or playing nearby. Six of the boys had a football and were running around, acting like they were professionals. It was a calming sight. Judy hopped off the porch and starting walking around the yard, finding herself headed towards the nearby tool shed.

She heard talking from within and lifted her ears to figure out who it was. Her father and Joshua were talking about business deals and how to get more exports out of the burrows. She popped through the door.

"Hi Dad!" she called out, seeing her father jump and lean on the nearby truck, his hand over his chest.

"Jude! You scared me half to death. I hadn't realized you were home." He looked the part; Judy realized that if she'd scared him a little more they might have needed an ambulance.

"I got in right after lunchtime, Dad. Nick drove us out."

Joshua was next to her, giving her a hug. "Meant to do that earlier Sis, but you had company. Glad to see you in one piece. That fox made us think you were going to be missing some toes or something."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Joshua, you know I wouldn't let that happen to myself. Besides, he likes to make jokes. He gets flustered sometimes, and then he says all the wrong things in all the wrong ways."

Her father rubbed a paw in his fur. "Yeah, well… Listen, Jude. I think your mother and I may have come across a bit strong when we found out."

She shrugged at Stu. "Bogo didn't get too mad about it, so it's fine. You were just worried." She was starting to feel like this was going to get deeper than she wanted. After all, she was on vacation. "So, what are you two up to?"

Stu waved his paw at the truck he was leaning on. "She's got two flats, and the bearings need repacked. Joshua was telling me about some business ideas while I worked on it."

Rolling up her sleeves, Judy leaned down to see how much more needed to be done on the bearings. "Want some help?"

Stu smiled widely, opening his mouth to accept her offer. But his ears dropped and his smile vanished. "I don't know, Jude. After all, you were hurt pretty bad, right? Is it okay for you to be helping like this? I don't want you to have something tear open…" Joshua just looked towards the wall. Both of them appeared awkward at having to ask her about her injuries.

She stood up and held out her paw. "Dad, the doctor's cleared me. I'm fit as a fiddle. Nick and I just… well, we made a few mistakes. Acted out of place. So the Chief told us to get out of town for a few days."

Her father rubbed his neck. "If your mother finds out, she'll be worried about you."

Judy laughed and waved her paws at him. "I can deal with her. First, let me deal with you. I can help."

The older rabbit looked at his son and the two nodded to each other. Stu looked at his daughter with a smile on his face again. "Alright Jude, let's get this girl back up and running!"

Judy found herself smiling. She may not be on a case, but that didn't mean she couldn't help out.

* * *

"So, why'd you bring him with you?"

Judy coughed into her water, trying not to choke. She looked up at her father and mother.

"Wha… what do you mean?" After fixing the truck, she and her father had ended up in the house to get something to drink. Joshua had gone off to study a bit for one of his tests. In his place, Bonnie had shown up as well as two of Judy's siblings. She looked across at the two younger bunnies staring at her. Lucy and Penny just looked at her, curious. They were both in high school, and Judy remembered how important it was for her to sit at the table at that age.

"Well, you told us that the Chief of police put you two on unpaid vacation, right?" her mother asked her. Judy nodded; she hadn't had the heart to tell them it was actually a suspension. "So, if it's vacation, why didn't he go home to his family? I'm sure they'd love to see him."

"Well, actually Mom, it's uh… That's a touchy subject and uh…" Judy found herself stuttering, looking down at her feet. She didn't want to talk about it, not with Nick asleep in the next room. It wasn't her place.

"She means it's not easy for me to go home, Mrs. Hopps." Judy found herself coughing on her water again, trying to breathe as the rest of those in the kitchen looked towards the couch. Apparently Nick had woken up, and at the worst of times. Judy hoped he wouldn't be mad.

Her mother looked at her father. "What do you mean, Officer Wilde?"

He stretched and sat up. Judy saw him lean his head back over the couch; it was built for smaller animals, so his head was upside down as he looked at everyone. Judy noticed his eyes were barely open, the green looking hazy. From the times she'd seen him after he woke up, it was always that look. Especially if he'd been tired.

"I left my house at 17. My mom gave me an ultimatum and I walked away. Never had the courage to go back. Until Carrots, that is." His eyes opened a bit more as he yawned again, and Judy believed she saw a twinkle in them.

"What'd Jude do?" her father asked. Judy turned to him quickly.

"Nothing, Dad. I didn't-"

"She forced an intervention." Judy felt her toes curl in horror as her parents looked at her, mortified. "She didn't know that background, and thought asking my mother about an old case was the fastest route to the answer she wanted. Although she failed to let me know she planned to do so in MY apartment as I was heading there unaware." Judy felt her ears fall to the back of her head. Despite that, she could tell Nick had gotten up. She wished he'd be quiet, her parents weren't going to let this go at all.

"Judith Annette Hopps!" She jumped in her seat. Her mother hadn't used her full name since before she'd graduated the Academy. She looked at her parents. Both looked shocked.

"Mom, it's not like that! She was the only lead I had and I didn't know-"

"Surprised me all the same, Carrots. Thanks Mrs. Hopps, I've been trying to find out her middle name for months now. She acted like it was a government secret." Nick was now standing behind her chair, and she could feel her ears turning red. He'd found out first. How did he always do that?

"Nick, I didn't mean to! You know that!" Judy turned to face Nick, seeing a sly smirk on his face. If he'd been tired before, he was definitely awake now.

"I should have known you'd pull a wild prank like that on me, Fluff. After all, you did con me into working for you the second time we met." Judy felt her eyes go wide in fear as she turned back to her parents. Before she could defend herself, Judy could feel the emotion in the room.

"Judith!" This time it was her father. "You conned him? And you went into his personal family matters?" Her father looked appalled.

"Dad, it wasn't on purpose! He didn't want to cooperate and then…" she just closed her mouth. It didn't matter, they wouldn't listen. She wanted to glare at Nick. That stupid fox just had to tease her in front of her parents.

"It's actually fine, Mr. Hopps." She felt Nick lean down on her chair. Something furry was touching her arm, but she wasn't sure what it was. She looked down and saw the black tip of his tail. It was soft and warm.

"How is it okay? She blackmailed you, right?" Judy knew how her father must look. Angry. Scared. Shocked. She didn't want to see that right now.

"Because she changed my life." Nick usually sounded sarcastic, but this time it sounded deeper. Judy turned to look at him. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at her parents. His eyes looked focused, the same way they looked when he fought with Bogo or anyone else. It was the look he had when he stood his ground. "Without her, I'd still be a con fox on the streets. I'd be living under a bridge, hoping my partner wouldn't stab me in the back for a profit. Had she not gone after that lead, I might have never talked to my mother again. I might have never been able to apologize to her." His paws left the chair and touched her shoulders. She felt herself enraptured by what he was saying.

Apparently he had that effect on her parents as well. She heard her mother say quietly, "Well… that's, um… Judy, we raised you better than that. But since it gave Mr. Wilde a new turn on life, I think it's okay for us to let this go. Right, Stu?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Her father sounded shocked, unsure of what to say. Nick had left them speechless.

"Nick?" Judy found her voice as she heard his name come off her tongue. He looked down at her, and she saw something in those emerald eyes she hadn't seen before. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it was warm.

"Carrots, you're spilling your water." She looked down, immediately worrying. The glass wasn't in her paw. She spun around, trying to find it. In her haste, she managed to knock it over and spill the half-full glass everywhere. Her mother and father immediately began to look for a towel as she stuttered and fumbled excuses. After they found a towel and got it cleaned up, Judy turned to see his smirking face. He had planned that.

Instead, he wasn't in sight. She couldn't hear him, and she couldn't see any trace of where he'd gone. Nick Wilde had vanished.

* * *

"Nick! NICK!" Judy yelled, running down the road. Penny had told them he had snuck off as they went into a panic. Outside, his car was still parked. Judy hadn't known where to look so she'd just taken off down the road. She had her phone, but when she'd called him it hadn't gone through. "Nick!"

She found herself huffing and puffing as she headed back towards her house. He didn't seem to be in the mood to run, so she'd obviously gone the wrong way. As she passed her house to go the other direction, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, her ears following as she looked at the spot near the barn she'd been in earlier. Maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she'd seen the edge of a tail a second ago.

She decided it was better to check. Even if it wasn't Nick, some stranger on the property wasn't a good sign. As she got closer, she noticed the sound. It wasn't loud, just soft breathing. It sounded like something soft was flicking side to side against the metal. She tiptoed to the edge of the oversized shed and looked around the corner.

Sure enough, there was Nick. He was lying on the stack of pallets that her family kept there for deliveries. His tail was laying over him, but moving up and down along a piece a metal next to him. The red fox was just staring at the sky.

"Nick?"

"Shhhhhhh, Carrots." He didn't move from where he lay, he just waved his paw to the spot next to him. She slowly climbed next to him and lay down. He just pointed his paw at the sky, as if pointing out something important.

They lay in silence, just breathing. Judy didn't want to say anything to interrupt the moment. Lying on a pallet, with no one around, Judy felt calm. It was just Nick and her. She thought she'd get nervous, but instead she felt content and happy. It was the most comfortable feeling in the world to her.

"You know, Carrots, when I walked out on my mom I never stayed in any place too long." Nick's voice came out soft and quiet. "I ended up at that bridge a lot. In the city it's loud, and bright, and sometimes it smells horrible. But at that bridge, it was quiet and on some nights, I could see the stars. I could just think to myself about what I wanted and what I'd done wrong and what I'd done right. It was calming." His head turned and he looked directly into hers. Like before, she saw that same warmth and found his eyes hypnotic.

In the dark, with the moonlight bouncing off them, his eyes had taken on a gray color. Unlike that cold and collected green he normally had, now they looked wise. As Judy looked at them longer and longer, she found herself transfixed. She reached her paw out and found his. "Nick, I…" she began, feeling like she could say anything to him right now. No matter how small and insignificant, he'd listen. He'd understand. "I'm not sure what's going on lately, but I feel like something's changing between us."

He turned his eyes away from hers, looking back up at the moon. Despite that, she could still see the grayish tint there. It made him look older, more mature. "I know, Fluff. It's been driving me insane."

"Why?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Because you're the only one left, Carrots. No one else gave me the time of day after my mother. No one trusted me. To the world, I was a shifty fox. Just mischievous and cunning. That's all anyone saw until you came along." He turned back towards her, and Judy found herself wishing she could fall into those eyes of his. "You gave me a chance. You didn't see me as just a fox. You believed in me. And to be honest, that scares me a little."

She hadn't seen his shell fall like this. She'd seen him get flustered. When he met his mother, he'd gotten angry. But tonight? This was a whole new side of Nick Wilde. A side she'd never seen. "Why, Nick? What's so scary about me seeing you as you?"

"Because you're the one animal I don't want to lose, Judy. You're the one mammal that makes me feel like I don't have to be what everyone else wants. You're the one who convinced me to be a cop. You're the one who gives me hope that tomorrow will be a better day and that we can make a difference."

She tightened her grip on his paw. That one small touch meant the world to her. It wasn't embarrassing, at least not right now. Right now, it felt natural. It felt right. "We are making a difference."

"I know, Annette. Believe me, I know." His mature, showing shelf disappeared as a grin came back onto his face. As much as she wanted that other side back again, she found herself smiling as she swatted at his arm.

"I can't believe my mother called me that. I was trying to keep you from finding out."

He laughed. "You were doing a good job. That's why I had to find a different source."

She pouted at him. "That's no fair, Nick. I still don't know your middle name, either."

His head rolled as he looked back at the sky, a lighter laugh coming from his maw. He looked so relaxed, so calm… Judy wasn't sure what this place was doing to Nick, but she was glad for it. "Nice try, Carrots. But just because I found out yours doesn't mean you get mine. 'All's fair in love and war,' remember?"

She giggled at that. "So we're at war now?"

His eyes turned to her before looking back up at the sky. She rolled back, looking up as well. The night sky was clear and she could see hundreds upon hundreds of twinkling stars. She just felt him squeeze her paw and she felt herself relax as well.

"I don't know, Judy. I honestly don't know."

She didn't ask him to elaborate. Right now, in the dark night, she was staring at the beautiful night sky next to her best friend. They'd solved major cases together and they'd survived a building falling down on them. Whatever else would come their way, she knew they'd survive it together too. For Judy Hopps, that was more than enough.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about taking so long to fix a few things with this! When I uploaded it, it was nearly 2 AM. I've been running ragged since then so I just got the spots fixed. My bad!  
**


	21. 18) The Leaking Dam

"Ohhhhhhh…." came the muffled groan. Nick squinted into the bright light. The sun was high in the sky and some birds flew out of the nearby tree at the noise. He felt stiff, sore. He tried to push himself up and nearly twisted his arm as his paw disappeared into the wooden pallet he was laying on. 'What in the…'

He managed to get a brace and sat up. His favorite outfit was beyond wrinkled, and he knew that after sleeping in it that it had to be quite strong on the nose. Luckily, he'd gotten accustomed to it thanks to his sleeping. He shook his head, trying to cover his eyes. He looked around, hoping to see his sunglasses. They weren't prescribed, but they were nearly medically necessary. He was a nocturnal creature, this sunlight wasn't his forte. It'd taken years to find a way to cope with it.

His ears perked forward as he tried to see into the distance. It looked blurry as he covered his eyes with his paw. Someone was out that way; probably Fluff's old man. He was busy with his stand this time of year from what Carrot had told him.

'Wait. Carrots.' He immediately looked to his left, a small part of himself hoping she'd still be there. She wasn't. He sighed in response. Of course she wouldn't; she was an early riser and had grown up on this farm. There was no way she'd sleep in. He scooted forward and let himself stand on the ground. For a moment he was unsteady as his equilibrium returned and he stretched in relief.

"He's awake!" came a squeak. Nick spun around, trying to see where the sound came from. He saw a few pair of long, gray ears on the other side of the shed. He just made a big deal of yawning to see what they'd do. One or two peeked around the edge and he was able to make out two pair of dark eyes through his own lidded green ones.

"You two!" he called out, pointing. Their ears froze and he almost had the urge to laugh. "Why are you watching me sleep?"

The ears disappeared around the edge of the building. It was quiet, and then one of them said quietly, "Big sis Judy wanted us to see if you were awake yet."

Nick clucked his tongue, crouching down as he moved towards them. It was grassy, but there were few sound hazards in the way. He knew how to sneak up on others; despite being a cop now, his past gave him a free tricks.

He dived past the corner of the shed and rolled up and around, finding himself face to face with not two rabbits but eight. He hid his surprise and just let himself fall back down next to them. In reality, he'd immediately regretted his decision because a one-on-eight situation was almost always a bad one. His instincts weren't used to dealing with rabbits or families.

Three of the kids took the advantage and jumped on him. He lost his breath as one of the three landed in his gut. He tried to curl up, gasping for air as they pulled on his clothes and fur, finding his ears and tails to be great handholds. He was going to talk to the Hopps' family; this gut attack they'd all perfected was starting to become a too common occurrence.

After a minute, he stood up. Two more jumped on him, and he found himself feeling like a tree with a lot of animals living in it. Nick looked down at the remaining three who were staring at him wide eyed.

He leaned forward as much as his furry attachments would allow him and asked, "So you were sent to be watchmen, huh?"

Two nodded. The third, who was smaller than the rest, hid behind their older sibling. He stuck out a paw slowly. "I'm not here to hurt any of you. I just slept in a bit. Would you like to have the best seat in the house?"

The small bunny stuck her head out next to her sibling's waist. Her nose twitched like wildfire and Nick wanted to laugh. He'd seen Carrot's nose do that a time or two before, and he always thought it looked cute. He wasn't about to admit that, though.

He found himself looking at the other two. The one that the little one was behind looked like a male; if Nick was right, this was the bunny who'd told him what they were there for. "Which one are you?" he asked.

The male rabbit turned his ears. "Marcus." When Nick looked at the other two, the young bunny continued. "That's Susan. And the little one is Caroline."

Nick was starting to get some names. With Carrots, there were 276 total bunnies. He now knew Joshua, Marcus, Susan and Caroline. Inside he wanted to groan; there was a huge list to go.

"Thanks, Marcus. Where's Fluff at?" The rabbit gave him a confused look. 'Oh right, they don't call her that,' he realized. "Judy. I meant Judy."

Susan hopped up. "She's helping run the food stand today! I can show you if you want!" He smiled at her. She turned to Marcus and waved her paws, causing the two of them to start moving. Without her protection, little Caroline looked scared. Nick took the chance to swoop her up and stick her right behind his head. He felt her freeze up but just laughed.

"I won't hurt you, you know," he reminded her. He couldn't see her so he didn't know if she heard him, but a second later he noticed she was holding onto his ears and didn't seem so scared. 'Score one for the fox,' came his sarcastic mind.

As he worked his way around the edge of the shed, he saw Susan waiting near the house. After making his way over to her, he noticed Marcus bounce out of the door behind her, holding something he really wanted.

"Jude said you might want these," he offered as he held out the sunglasses. Nick nodded gratefully, making sure not to move too much to throw off the tiny rabbit using him as a guide post. He put on his sunglasses, finally recognizing the sounds coming off of him. He'd been so focused on moving without knocking them off and keeping balanced that he hadn't realized how loud the rabbit siblings were.

"All right, all right!" he said in a playful tone. "I'll play with you guys in a while, but first I need to go see your sister. If you want to hang on go ahead, but I'll need you to stay off my legs please."

One of them jumped down and stood next to Susan. The other managed to somehow push the other ones over and ended up on his back. At this point he had a rabbit on each shoulder, one on his back, one braced at his neck and another hanging from his front. His poor shirt.

He just smiled. He had more, and if he had to ruin one this seemed as good of a way to do so as any. He turned his head towards the stall in the distance, letting the kids lead him into the fields of growing vegetables, pitted rows, and purple flowers.

* * *

"Carrots, don't you do it." After maybe a thirty minute walk he was now at the stand. Granted, he was winded, but in all fairness his police gear weighed less than his current set up. His partner was looking at him with a look that was both comical and surprised. He'd seen that look. It usually led to laughter. "Carrots, this isn't funny."

"Yes it is!" she said as she started to giggle. Nick looked past her to see Stu laughing as well. He felt foolish. It was fine earlier, but now he was starting to feel really stupid. He managed to pull one of the small rabbits off and set her down before trying to get the rest. They just wiggled around and dodged his paws, thinking it was a new game.

The laughter continued.

He just stopped and sighed, giving up. He looked at the road nearby. "Do you guys even get much business here?"

"A lot, actually," came Stu's voice. He had worked his way over to them at this point. "It's just midday so most of the people are working or cleaning right now."

Nick felt a paw go under his shirt and jumped at the feeling. One of the girls on his shoulder laughed; he hadn't expected it to tickle. "And why aren't these rugrats in school?"

He felt a soft paw on his arm and looked over. Fluff was looking at him with a soft expression. "Nick, it's a Saturday. Remember?"

He hadn't been paying attention. He'd woken up, been mauled by rabbits and was now a walking tree. "Fluff, I haven't been paying attention to the time or day much today. Kinda got other stuff to deal with." He raised his arms and waved them. One of the rabbits had ended up hanging on one, and the boy laughed and enjoyed the ride.

She laughed at him again. He expected Stu to as well, but instead he just looked at Nick as if it was his first time meeting him. He then moved forward and held out his arms. Nick felt a pressure on his shoulder and then Caroline was looking at him from her father's side. Then there was a bigger weight at the same spot as another rabbit took her place.

He just looked at his partner, feeling the new kid wiggling on his head. "How did you deal with this? I thought vacation was a time to relax!"

She just wore that huge smile that made Nick feel better. "Nick, there's nearly 300 of us here. You thought you'd escape that, being taller and a new form of entertainment?"

"I know I'm funny, Fluff. But entertainment feels a bit like a stretch."

"You can handle it, Nick."

"Yeah, well, I hope you're right. Speaking of stretch, I think my tail is longer now thanks to the monkeys you have for siblings." He caught her paw in his shoulder. It wasn't a heavy push, but enough to let him know things were still fine between them. He was starting to remember the night before. He hadn't told his partner that he'd brought some strong drinks along in case he needed to relax. He hadn't needed them, but he'd still enjoyed a few the day before.

"They aren't monkeys!"

He did a half shuffle, half spin to show off his new wardrobe. "Fluff, I not a tree but I'm pretty sure there's a few monkeys dangling off me."

She opened her mouth to say something as an orange van pulled up next to the stands. Nick turned his head to the vehicle, noticing the weight on him disappear quickly. The door opened and shut; a second later and Nick was looking at a taller, bulkier animal than he'd expected. But it was unmistakably a fox.

"Hey, Gideon!" came the soft voice next to him. He'd heard her talk about this Gideon guy, but this wasn't what he expected. The mammal seemed quiet and down to earth, but friendly. He was pulling out a few boxes from his truck and handing them to Stu.

"Hiya, Judy. Heard you'd been in an accident. Glad to see you back on your feet."

"It wasn't that bad, Gideon. Would have been worse had my partner not been there. Speaking of which…" Nick felt Judy push on his shoulder, forcing him to take a step forward. "Gideon, meet Nick Wilde. My partner. Nick, this is Gideon."

Nick found himself shaking hands with the country animal. "Nice to meet you, Gideon."

"Same to you. We were all shocked when Judy became a cop, but it's good to see that us foxes managed to make the cut too." He turned to Stu. "How much am I taking today? I've got quite a few orders to fill in the next week or two. Your blueberries have really taken hold."

"Oh, they're nothing special. But I've set aside seven dozen crates-" Nick stopped listening to the two conversing. It wasn't that he was angry or being rude, it's that he found his mind elsewhere. Back to that building. Back to the day he'd been unable to stop the situation before everything went to hell in a handbasket. Why had she said things would have been worse had he not been there? Everything went wrong even with him trying to stop it.

Nick found himself looking at the sun. Even with his glasses, it was burning into his eyes. But he was so deep in thought he didn't really notice and it wasn't bothering him yet. He'd thought about that day over and over. If he'd noticed something or just said something, maybe things would be different.

He was so lost in thought that he nearly found himself on the ground. He turned to look at his partner. "What was that for, Carrots?"

She had this quizzical look on her face, like she was trying to figure out what he'd been thinking about. "I've been calling out to you for the past 5 minutes. Gideon just invited us all to a dance he's hosting. You're invited."

He looked at the other fox. "Oh? What's the occasion?"

Gideon just pulled his cap off for a moment to wipe his forehead. "Well, I was stupid when I was younger. But I turned it into a baking business and everything turned out well. It's a party to celebrate having my business be open for a year. That, and the partnership between Mr. Hopps and myself reaching a new milestone." He looked down at the two. "I guess to also give Judy a 'back on her feet' evening. No major reason, just a chance for everyone to enjoy themselves."

Nick looked over at Judy. Instinctively, he felt his eyes lower and cross her body. It wasn't sexual in any way, but it was like he was sizing her up. Instead, he was taking note. He'd found himself doing that a time or two after… He wanted to remember her in case anything happened. This might be a good thing to relax and enjoy.

"Sure," he heard himself say. "A relaxing evening? Count me in."

* * *

Nick Wilde looked around the busy pie shop, watching mammals come in and join into the fray. Sheep, rabbits, a couple raccoon families, foxes- if it was a smaller mammal, they apparently were all present in Bunnyburrow. It seemed like everyone had gotten an invite to this party. It seemed less of a party and more of a town buffet, with everyone getting some pie and something to drink and just being loud and merry. It was loud, smelled amazing, and bright. For some odd reason, Nick wanted to leave. Relaxing wasn't the right word for this.

Of course, it didn't help that everyone seemed to want to meet him and thank him. He was "the amazing Hopps' daughter's partner" who'd helped her prove that small mammals could make a difference and he'd helped "protect her" in the building collapse. He kept his smile on, but by now it was starting to hurt. He hadn't protected her; far from it. He'd instead missed by inches and nearly lost everything. No one seemed to know that, and it wasn't information he intended to share.

After another few pawshakes, he excused himself to the outside patio. It was quieter outside, although not by much. It was definitely darker, and he appreciated that. He sat down with his pilfered blueberry pie and enjoyed the slight breeze. He almost blended into the night thanks to his darker pants and shirt; Carrots had tried to steal his Hawaiian setup until he promised to change. She hadn't trusted him so he'd begun to swap clothes then and there. He'd never seen her turn away so fast; just remembering it made him laugh.

There was another perk to being outside. The cacophony inside had prevented almost anyone from hearing the basic music playing in the shop. It was mostly a country feel thanks to being out in the triburrows, but from time to time there were other songs. He was currently enjoying the beginning of "Collide," one of the major hits from Howly Night, who was as famous as Gazelle in his own circles. At least, he had been until a few years prior.

"Didn't know you liked this kind of music, Nick." He froze, hearing that soft voice giggling behind him. He turned to look at Carrots, his fork stuck in his muzzle, trying not to choke on the wonderful, sweet pastry. She was next to the door, holding a small slice of apple pie in her paws. Nick gulped down his mouthful, not sure how to respond.

"It's not bad, Fluff. Not Gazelle, but we all have things we enjoy. Why do you think I like this song, anyway?"

She pointed at him with her own silver utensil. "Your tail was swaying, Nick. To the song, not randomly."

He just shrugged and waved his paw. "You always notice the weirdest things. Gonna sit down or enjoying this being one of the few times you're the same height as me?"

Silence. He nudged the chair next to him out with his foot, seeing how she'd react. She still didn't move. For some odd reason, that hurt just a tiny bit. He turned back to his pie before he heard her move.

He noticed the plate sliding down next to him before he felt his partner nearly lay down behind him. He froze, thinking of all the things to do to escape the situation. He was finding it nicer than he could have imagined, but this was another one of those misunderstandings in action. As nice as it might be, most still had a problem with the idea. He didn't want to mess things up or make things awkward between them. As he finally decided to pull her off and raised his paws, he heard her quiet voice in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Nick."

His paws paused in midair. Now he was confused and dazed. That was a bad combo, or at least it had been. Somehow, this time it wasn't so bad. But he still felt confused. "What do you mean, Carrots?"

"I overstepped my bounds, Nick. I didn't know about everything between you and your mother." He gulped. He had hoped they'd never talk about this, but that was a far cry from the truth. He knew his partner was too curious to not discuss it.

"Fluff, it's not a prob-"

"Nick, I thought I'd pushed you out." He shut his mouth; this was one of those times that he needed to let the emotional rabbit just let everything out. "You've been my one steady friend since the beginning. At first you annoyed the fuzz off of me, but now I can't think of a life without you there in some way. The way you spoke, the way you acted… I thought I'd ruined everything between us. Our partnership. Our friendship. Everything."

He didn't try to look at her, not he want to. He could feel a wetness at his neck. "Judy, you did me a favor," he began. This needed to turn down a notch; he could feel himself heating up inside. He had been reasoning this all away for weeks now, but if she kept this up he'd be eating himself alive. "I needed to meet her again sooner or la-"

"I brought you here." Nick shut his mouth again. He looked down, realizing he still had a pie. How could he have forgotten his favorite pie? "You could have gone to see your mother. You could have slept in day after day instead of being a play toy for my siblings."

'Focus on the pie,' he told himself. 'Focus on the pie.'

"You've had to deal with my parents and they traumatized you coming here again, I know that. You have a major case that you're trying to solve and I wasn't there when you were finding everything out, when you were fighting amongst yourselves. I wasn't there when you were trying to protect me despite being hurt yourself."

'FOCUS ON THE PIE.' He was having issues seeing it. He wanted to face his partner. This was something he wasn't good with; when animals got emotional, he found a way out. This wasn't something he intended to escape. He just wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Judy, it's fine, okay?" He turned in his seat to be able to see his partner. "You didn't scr-" He found himself silenced again. Only this time it wasn't from her talking. He should have focused harder on the pie.

Now he wasn't focusing on anything but the bunny kissing him. For that moment, he stopped caring about what others might think. He stopped caring about why he had said no. He couldn't help but think about how soft and small she was, and how much she tasted like apples at that moment. He moved his paws up the edge of the chair, hoping to just touch her arm, her shoulder…

" _GET IN HERE!_ " came the loud voice on Judy's phone. She jumped back from his, the noise shocking her as much as him. With trembling paws she dug her mPhone out, looking at the face of Chief Bogo on the screen. Nick reached out, taking the device from her and feeling her paw brush his. He wanted it to last longer. He swiped the screen and held the phone to his ear.

"Nick Wilde here. How can I help you, Chief Bogo?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you go! After taking two days to do assignments and crap tons of shifts for work, I release this to you. I have not had writer's block, just haven't had the time to finish this chapter and release it.  
**

 **Yes, I finally gave you another "Fluff" scene but this is the last one for a while. It's about to get darker. I do not apologize for any upcoming events.**

 **A small Q'n'A (because no one had any questions):**

 **To PantheraTigr: I plan to make this thing long. Long as hell. I'm nowhere near done. Enjoy the length.**

 **To Rioludoodle: Of course Bogo is a major player. He brings a touch of cynicism and realism to the setting that keeps everything on the page and down to Earth. He's the voice of reason.**

 **To Matteoarts: I don't know if I'll regret my decision later. I think having Nick (or Judy) ship with some invented character to show a coping mechanism of denial would have been a great way to evoke tension and build up the flame. But I just couldn't do that to them.**

 **To AZalmega: I used mPhone ('My'Phone or actually 'Mammal'Phone) because iPaw seems closer to iPod. This is a phone, not a song device. Thought the difference was slight enough to get away with it.**

 **SOME UPDATES: As a college student, I have finals in three weeks. However, that is three weeks from now. So I intend to publish at least one or two chapters a day from here on. I am also finishing details for another piece that was requested. It's based off a dancing music video, and looks like it will involve Nick and Judy overcoming a sickness through medication that causes hallucinations as it works. It'll be different. Finally, my last update before the next chapter begins to make you all hate me- I intend to start back into the other major plotline introduced thus far (There are more than three, I assure you. As I said, long story). It's about to get dark and twisted. I'll try to hold back from the gore, but I think it'll be necessary starting next chapter. You've been warned.**


	22. 19) A Darker Night

"Nick Wilde here. How can I help you, Chief Bogo?"

Judy stared at Nick. She wanted to thank him, because right now her paws were shaking so badly she didn't think she'd of been able to answer it. Why had she done that? She looked down at her gray paws, wishing they'd be solid. How could he do that, act natural? She hadn't even meant to do that, but she knew that there was more than she could say and that way the only way she knew how to say it.

"Woah, Chief. Putting you on speaker."

She looked up as Nick pressed a button and put her phone on the table. The pleasant background music was quickly overtaken by his deep, gruff voice. " _Again, Wilde, why are you using Hopps cell phone?_ "

Nick pulled out his own. "Mine died. Guess that's why I could sleep in so late tonight. Besides, I'm on vacation."

" _You're on suspension. Big difference. Now, where are you two?_ "

Nick waved his arm at her. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Judy shook her head, letting him talk for a moment. She was still enjoying the lingering feeling and didn't want it to disappear just yet.

"Bunnyburrow, Chief."

" _Why are you two way out… Nevermind. When you get back, we're discussing the "DON'T CREATE ANY MISUNDERSTANDINGS" advice I gave you._ "

Nick was laughing. The sound drew her attention to him, his face, his body. How was he so in control of everything? She couldn't understand half the things going through her head. Despite that, she found herself starting to smile.

"Yes, sir. Now, anything in particular you needed? I'm enjoying a fine blueberry pie here."

" _Wilde, I really don't care. Hopps, are you even there?_ " The voice sounded exasperated.

"Ye-" She coughed, clearing her throat. "Yes sir, I'm here."

" _Good. Beginning to think Wilde had stolen your things._ " There was a drip of sarcasm in his words; Judy was glad to see the Chief wasn't going to yell at them more. " _Your suspension is officially lifted. I need you back at the Precinct first thing in the morning. In fact, the sooner the better._ "

"What happened?" Judy looked over at Nick, shocked. Bogo usually didn't change his mind. The fox shrugged at her, waiting for his answer.

" _First things first, Officer Sans informed me that some of the details in that case report were inaccurate. Apparently Wilde has been hiding his senior officer's improper conduct._ " Judy looked over at Nick, who rubbed his neck and looked away.

"I'd say you're spot on, Chief," she informed him. Nick's behavior was way too obvious.

" _I'll overlook it considering the situation. Hopps, you're now on the multi-precinct organized crime case._ "

"Organized crime, Chief? I thought it was a string of robberies?" Nick was frozen, the only thing moving being his eyes as they swung over to stare at the phone between them.

" _Wilde, I wish you had been wrong. One of our undercover agents managed to dig up some information. Sure enough, it's a band called the 'Clefts'. We were all misunderstanding it. They've been growing, trying to make a name for themselves lately._ " Nick groaned, his paw next to his eyes. Judy had been unaware of his thoughts on the matter; it was an unsettling thought all of a sudden.

" _Wilde, there's more. It blew Fangmeyer's cover._ "

Judy knew what that meant. When an officer's cover was blown, they had two options- charge or run. She wasn't sure what news was about to come in.

" _He's alive, but he'll never go undercover again. He lost part of his leg trying to escape._ "

Judy squeaked, covering her mouth. She had talked to Fangmeyer a time or two; he was a great cop. For a timber wolf, he could pull off undercover better than almost any other officer. Nick looked pale. It was hard for her to notice, but she could tell he wasn't appreciating the news.

"Chief, is there any good news?" His voice was hard and strained. Judy didn't like that sound; it usually meant a bad day ahead.

" _A bit, yes. Your lead caught a snag. Valts was collected roughly 20 minutes ago and is about to be delivered to Precinct 8. They're going to hold him until you get back; it's been decided that you two are leading this case._ "

Judy mumbled out a, "Thank you." Right now, it didn't seem like something worth receiving.

" _Don't thank me. There's little known about the organization, and Fangmier won't give us any information; says it's for your ears only. Time is of the essence, Officers._ "

"On our way, sir." Nick sounded cold, collected. He was in charge again. He was already on his feet, but froze as soon as he looked over Judy's shoulder.

She turned around and let out a squeak. A lot of the mammals in the store were pressed to the window, and the door was being held open. Judy wasn't sure what all had been heard.

" _Hopps, what was that?_ "

"Nothing, sir. Just need to get this conversation on a secure channel." She wasn't sure what all had been heard or seen. 'Seen?' Her face dropped. "Oh god…"

" _Get back to the station. I needed you two five minutes ago._ " The phone clicked as the line went dead. Judy barely noticed.

"Alright, folks, nothing to see here." Nick's voice cut through the air. It wasn't harsh, just… not easy. "Ongoing investigation. Don't discuss anything you just heard."

Judy could hear murmuring, but she couldn't understand it from outside. She focused and turned her ears towards the window, trying to hear what was being said.

"A new mob?", "Heads of a case?", and "Leave early," were some of the things she noticing. She sighed, glad that was all that was heard. And then she froze. Her head turned slowly to stare at her partner. That one murmur was suddenly becoming more common.

Nick was looking at her. "Carrots, what's wrong?" Despite being on edge, she could tell he was worried. She looked at him scared.

"They saw, Nick." He stared at her without blinking, and she wasn't sure what was going on through his mind. "They saw us."

He turned his head to look at the main street. He seemed to be making a decision. Then his paw darted out, grabbing hers and pulling her to her feet. He was already moving as his next statement came rolling off his tongue- "Run."

Judy was all too happy to listen.

* * *

"Nick, what do we do?" Her voice was shaky as they reached his car. He didn't say anything, just went to his trunk and popped it open. He began to rummage it through it, looking for something.

"Carrots, we get in the car and get back to Zootopia. That's what." He kept rummaging. "Found it!" He pulled out a black box with some wires, quickly closing the trunk. He went to the front door and opened it, leaning in to start clinking things into place.

"Nick, I mean about-"

"Judy, stop." She froze. He only used her actual name in certain situations, and it was enough to make her be quiet. "I'm not saying no. We need to discuss a lot. Things are changing." He looked over his shoulder at her. "But right now, there's a major player coming onto the board. And because I don't know what to say about… that… I'm focusing on this." He down in his seat, turning the key. As the vehicle roared to life and power was passed through the car, he started turning some knobs and dials.

She gulped. She wasn't sure about everything going on, and instead of discussing it Nick was ignoring it. That was infuriating. But maybe he was right. She rushed to the other side of the car and climbed in, noticing the box to her left as she sat down. "Nick, is that…"

"Carrots, do you really want me to answer that?" He knew what it meant by having that.

"How did you even…"

"I was part of an unsavory crowd, remember? Having one made escaping the law a tad easier in the wrong situations. About six years ago three cruisers were stripped and the parts distributed to those who had the money. It wasn't cheap, but I didn't regret it." He nodded towards the black cv radio now integrated into his car's radio system. "Illegal? Yes. Necessary? More so."

She wanted to arrest him on the spot. "So, what's our next step?"

"Rush to your house. Get our things before we get bombarded with questions. Head back to Zootopia and try to get some information on the way. Got any suggestions to add?" He was staring at the road, his paw on the stick. She shook her head so he nodded and put the car in gear, starting down the road.

It was dark outside, but even in the dark the road was racing past. She looked over as Nick finally stuck the car in the final gear. Most people in the country knew how to drive a stick shift, but she hadn't expected Nick to. It made her realize that she didn't know as much about him as she thought she did.

"Carrots, I know that silence. Lay it on me." She looked over at him, seeing him glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. He must have been noticing as she'd been trying to figure things out.

"It's just… I realized I know less about you than I thought I did."

"You know more than most."

"Even still…" she shook her head. "I'm used to a family that did their best to avoid secrets. Everything is straightforward, truthful. Lay everything bare. So when it comes to you, I just… I'm being unrealistic. Expecting you to play by my rules." By saying it out loud, she felt like she was assuring herself. By saying it out loud, she'd been right.

"I don't play by my own rules, Fluff; good luck getting me to play by yours." She looked at that smirk. Despite it being a statement that didn't give her any hope, just seeing him act like that made her feel better. She didn't prompt him for any more information, and he didn't give anything out. She knew his mind was elsewhere.

After a silent drive in the dark, they arrived back at the Hopps' family home. He put the car in 1st and turned it off, pressing on the brake before dropping it back into neutral. They both existed the car in a hurry; hopefully her parents hadn't called any of the kids at home.

They were in luck. They managed to get everything put together and back in the car just as some lights appeared near the house. Nick got the car into the street and parked next to the driveway.

"Nick, what are you-"

"We're leaving in a hurry. They saw something they don't understand. If nothing else, you need to say goodbye." The sound in his voice was pained, as if he was speaking from experience. Judy sighed as she got out of the car.

"Judy, what's going on?" Her mother's voice wasn't condescending, but it wasn't ignorant. Judy was aware of what her mother was referring to.

"Mom, we have to get back to the Precinct. Something big is happening and there's no time to waste." She tried to give her a quick hug, but her mother wouldn't let go.

"Judy, you know that's not what I'm-"

"Mom, we'll discuss it later." She knew she had to prevent this conversation from starting, or else she'd never escape. "I'm not completely sure myself. But work is more important right now. Okay?"

Her mother just gave her that frightful look that said she was worried. It wasn't as scared as the look her father was giving her. She felt like she was getting on that train to Zootopia all over again.

"Dad, it's fine. We have to go, okay? There's not a lot of time." He just stared at her, his nose going all sorts of bonkers. 'Does mine really do that?' Judy wondered to herself.

"Judy, what are you… what's going on… Did you really…" He was in shock. She loved her dad, but there wasn't time for this.

"Mom, calm him down, okay? I'll call you tomorrow when everything is calmer." She found that focusing on work like Nick had suggested was making this easier. "I have to go. I love you!" She hugged his neck and darted back to Nick's car, jumping in as he looked at her.

"Drive, Nick." He just looked forward and obeyed.

* * *

Judy felt herself getting tired. It hadn't been a long day, but she was used to going to bed by 10:30 at the latest. She looked at the dash clock in the car, noticing that it was a quarter past 11. The music was off and the CV radio had been tuned in to the main ZPD channel. It was fuzzy, but being within a forty minute drive from the main Precinct kept it mostly clear. Despite that, she was finding it hard to pay attention to anything.

" _10-51, central. We've collected the mammal in question and are bringing him in for the night._ "

Clawhauser's voice came back through the radio, crackling a little. " _10-4, Higgins. Oh, by the way, have you managed to find any of that drink for Judy?_ "

She perked up. "What'd he say?"

Nick laughed a little. After the long drive, it was nice to see him calming down. "You don't drink much. We all know about your fascination for carrots, so he thought he'd try to find something that had carrots in it."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Carrots with alcohol? Who would make such a thing?"

Nick shrugged. "He found a brand. Guess with Leonard being near a few bars he'd ask."

Judy just rolled her eyes. Why everyone wanted to see her drunk, she didn't know. She focused back on the radio.

" _So, that's a no go then?_ "

" _Clawhauser, I'm on duty. I can't go looking for some weird vegetable vodka drink you found online! Now, let me be!_ "

Clawhauser's voice came back on, although slightly whining. " _Oh, alright. She'll be back soon tho-_ " His voice abruptly cut out.

Higgins came back on. " _Dispatch, I missed that. 10-5, please._ " After a moment, the elephant's deep voice game back through. " _Dispatch, 10-5, please._ "

Another voice came in over the radio. " _Officer Sans to Dispatch, we have a 10-29V confirmed over here. Want to send someone to pick it up?_ "

There was no answer. Judy was getting nervous.

Nick had picked up the mic and pressed the button. "Officer Nick Wilde, 10-7B. Come in, Dispatch." There was more silence. "Clawhauser, come on. Get back on the comms, buddy."

" _Wilde, I didn't know you'd taken a cruiser on suspension. I really need to ask the Chief about these perks you get._ " Higgins seemed to be laughing. Judy wasn't sure what was on Nick's face, but it wasn't good.

"Higgins, I'm not in a cruiser. Personal vehicle. I'll explain when I get there." He licked his lips, choosing his next words carefully. "Sans, Higgins, any other officers. Check on Precinct 1. Benji wouldn't have left his station for no reason. Anyone nearby, check in." Judy had seen him take charge before, but this was serious. She found herself gripping the edge of the seat.

" _Nick, what's gotten into you?_ " Higgins sounded worried. " _He probably just went-_ "

" _Oh god…_ " McHorn's voice came through the radio. Judy had never heard him sound like that. She wanted to ask, but Nick was ahead of her.

"McHorn, what do you see? What's going on?"

There was silence in the radio. Then McHorn's voice came through. The normally unshakable voice was broken as he relayed the message, " _Three civilians down. The front side of the building is in bad shape. Glass is everywhere._ "

Higgins came back through. " _I think I got a 10-1 there, McHorn. I could have sworn you implied…_ "

" _I didn't imply anything, Higgins. Someone drove a vehicle straight into the Precinct._ "


	23. 20) Crushing Damage

'This can't be happening.' Nick looked down at his partner. Carrots was staring at him, her purple eyes fearful as they looked into his. It was late, they were tired, and they'd just found out something terrible. What was the next step? The Chief wasn't calling orders right now, so someone had to take charge.

He pressed on the button. "All units, be advised. Someone has crashed a vehicle into the main Precinct. Return to base. Civilians injured. Get an ambulance there immediately. Change to channel 19 for emergency coordination efforts."

" _Nick, this is something that Bogo should authorize._ "

He hissed through his teeth. "McHorn, you know as well as I do urgency is the first priority. The Chief hasn't made contact, so we have to take care of this quickly. Do you want to let those mammals die? You want to be responsible for whatever's happening in there?" He waited for a retort or an argument. There wasn't one. He swapped his channel.

He continued. "Sans, contact the other Precincts. Find out if anything else is happening elsewhere. There's too many blind spots in this situation."

" _Got it, Wilde._ " Sans voice disappeared as quickly as it had come on.

"McHorn, try to get a visual. Relay anything you see that might be cause for a concern. You have authority and strength; control the situation to the best of your ability until Bogo arrives or it's taken care of."

" _You sure you haven't done this before, fox?_ " The Rhino sounded shocked but a bit of life was coming back to his voice.

"Dealt with someone running a car into a building full of innocent people? First time, actually." He hid a smirk. With this situation, everyone had to be themselves. This was how he was. Cocky, smug, but full of street charm. If he could stay normal, it could keep the others as well.

" _If this falls apart, I'm blaming you._ "

"Go ahead, big guy. I can handle it. I've already had one building come down on top of me." He was about to put down the mic when Carrots' paw touched his arm. He sighed, knowing what else he needed to say. "First priority is to find out everything about the situation. Dispatch isn't responding. Bogo is likely on scene because he practically lives there. Prioritize the wounded, but don't get careless. Any units who get there, McHorn is the coordinating officer."

He didn't wait for a response, he put down the mic and began transferring the channels to see if he could hear anything out of anyone else.

" _Dispatch, come over. Unit J39B is done with patrol duty, is it alright to return to station?_ "

'Not good,' he thought. This was too similar to what he'd just heard. He waited a moment for a response before plugging into the conversation.

"This is Officer Nick Wilde of Precinct 1, badge number 38745. What Precinct are you trying to get in touch with?"

After a moment, the radio sparked to life. " _Respectfully, Officer, you don't have authority on this channel unless it's to request aide._ " Nick felt his temper rising.

"My Precinct just had a car rammed into it, buddy. And your dispatch isn't responding, which sounds quite similar to what our area just dealt with. Wanna cooperate for a minute?"

He waited for a response. " _This is Precinct 2, Officer Wilde._ " He didn't recognize the voice. He waited for them to continue.

"My Chief hasn't been able to be reached yet, Precinct 2. We're coordinating a relief effort to see the damage. Is your Precinct alright?"

" _I know Chief Bogo. If there was an attack, he was probably inside. Nothing has happened here._ "

"Thank you. If anything does, please let us know on Channel 19." He didn't wait a response, just starting cycling through the other channels. It appeared that Precinct 1 was the only one that had been hit. He turned back to Channel 19.

"How's the effort, McHorn?"

" _Wilde, I'm not even going to ask how you have a radio in your personal vehicle._ " Nick yelped at the voice.

"Uh, Chief, I can explain-"

" _No time. You made the right call. Get here. Stay on the channel._ " The Chief's voice was gone again.

He looked at Carrots. "At least the Chief is alright. Everything will be okay now."

Judy gulped in the darkness. He turned his eyes back to the road as the vehicle got close to Zootopia. He could be at the Precinct in 15 minutes at his current speed. He'd have to run lights and speed to do it though. He looked at his partner.

"Do me a favor?" She looked at him. "Climb into the backseat and drop the middle console. It'll let you dig in the trunk."

"What am I looking for?" she asked him. He sighed. She'd really let him hear it later.

"A small box. About 5 inches on each edge. It should be a white box, one of the few back there." His trunk was clean, so it shouldn't take her long. She unbuckled and clambered over the seats, pulling down the console to look. He looked in the mirror and immediately back at the road. Despite the situation, that kiss wasn't far from his mind.

Judy turned back to him, holding the box. He nodded at her to open it. She did and gasped.

"Nick, a light too? Where are you getting all of this?!"

He shrugged. "Friend of a friend. Can't reveal all my informants, right?" She glared at him. "Look, we don't have time for this. Just bear with me, alright?"

She got back in the passenger seat, plugging it into the remaining connection port and sticking the now-flashing light on the dash. As she opened her mouth to speak, the radio crackled back to life.

" _Precinct 1, we have a duplication. Precinct 8 was just hit by a vehicle as well._ " Sans voice was calm, but Nick could hear the slight waver at the end.

'Damnit!' Nick thought. He picked up the mic. "Chief, this is a hunch, but if they hit Precinct 1 and 8, they might go for Precinct 2 next."

There was silence as no one responded. Before Nick could question any more, the Chief came back on. " _Officer Sans, I assume Talens is with you?_ "

Talens came on the radio. " _Yes, sir. Talens here._ "

" _Go to Precinct 8. Help them with the mess up. Contain the suspect we need for this. Two hits in less than 10 minutes is organized. Whether it's what you and Wilde have been looking into or not is still questionable, but highly likely. Who's the nearest officer to the Rainforest District?_ "

There was a crackle before another voice came through. " _Chief, I'm four blocks away. I can turn around and head towards Precinct 2._ "

" _Get on that, Trunkerbee. Until we receive confirmation of any other Precincts, the basis is that 2 is the next target._ " The Chief was taking command. Nick didn't say anything, he just pressed harder on the petal, hearing his car protest lightly as it sped up.

"Nick." He looked over at his partner, who was sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed, staring at him. "What do you think is going on?"

He didn't respond. He knew what he thought was going on, but it wasn't confirmed. He couldn't tell her about how he thought this organization might be playing them. Enough robberies to get noticed, trying to take down officers? They hadn't made much progress on collecting information. The information that they had received had cost an officer his leg and his undercover status, and now attacks were happening since they had the one connection to it all in custody? It was too much.

"Judy, it's about to get bad." He didn't know what else to say. "We have the suspect, and now they're attacking out as us. This is going to be a long night."

She just stared at him with that look that said, "You're holding out on me." He sighed and stuck his paw out, touching hers. Her concentration broke and he smiled at her.

"Trust me, Carrots. We can handle this."

She didn't say anything, she just nodded before smiling at him slightly. She laid her other paw over his. It was comforting, and they shared in the silence as he turned back to the road, swerving between cars as he flew through the streets towards the Precinct and the disaster that he knew would follow.

* * *

"Chief, the streets are congested thanks to news crews and mammals trying to get a peek or leave. We'll have to come in on foot," Nick found himself saying not 10 minutes later. The roads were packed and he was not enjoying it. He'd managed to work his way closer to the Precinct, but he'd barely managed to get into his apartment building. At least he wouldn't have to chase down his car.

" _Understood, Wilde. ETA on you and Hopps?_ "

"Roughly five to six minutes, sir." He clicked off the radio and got out of the car. Carrots was still in her 'party' clothes, just like him. They knew there wasn't enough time to go and get body armor, especially with her apartment being farther away.

"Well, Fluff, this is your area of expertise. Speed."

She nodded. "Follow me, and stick close."

They left the apartment and began heading towards the Precinct. Nick was focused on following his partner. There were animals all around, pointing down the street in the direction of the bright lights and congested area. As they wove through the crowds, Nick noticed that his partner's tail had a hint of black at the tip. He knew about the grey and white, but he'd never noticed the black before.

They were winded and the crowds didn't want to move. Nick wanted to make them move, but they didn't have time and he was having issues keeping up with Carrots. Even if she disappeared he could make it to the Precinct, but he didn't want to arrive apart from her. He knew why, but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. He pushed his legs harder, fighting to keep up.

Three minutes later he stood next to his partner stunned at what he saw. The Precinct front was completely broken down. A black SUV was in the middle, crashed into the reception desk. Papers and glass were everywhere, and there was blood on the front area. He saw a hoof laying on the ground with part of the zebra still attached. Despite his past, this wasn't easy to look at. He looked around, trying to find the Chief. He saw him standing next to an ambulance, yelling at a paramedic.

"Chief! CHIEF!" Bogo finally turned to look at them. "How bad is it?"

Bogo waved his arm at the Precinct. "You've got eyes, Wilde. You can see. Clawhauser is already being taken to the hospital. Two of the civilians are in live threatening condition and one is already dead. There's glass everywhere and the town won't give us any space."

"Chief?" came the voice of Officer Grizzoli. Bogo looked at him and the white bear jumped. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

"Spit it out. This can't get much worse."

Grizzoli nodded his head towards Nick. "Wilde was right. Precinct 2 just got hit as well."

Bogo looked down at Nick and his partner. "This is one hell of a mess. Why do you two always get into the thick of things?!"

Nick opened his mouth to reply but then realized that his partner wasn't there. Carrots wasn't looking at them and she was moving towards the SUV.

"Hopps, what the hell are you doing?!" Bogo began to move towards her but she held up a paw behind herself. Everyone froze as she started to move past the glass and enter the dangerous front end. Nick slowly followed, but waited at the edge of the glass.

"Carrots, this isn't safe. You need to get out of there." He was acutely aware of the silence that had befallen everyone.

She was almost at the door and she climbed up to get a better view. Her eyes widened as she looked at Nick. "There's someone in here, but they're tied up!" she called out.

Nick felt the fur on his neck rising. "Judy, get out of there. Now." Something within him was telling him this was a horrible situation and it wasn't over. "Trust me, please! Get out of there!"

She just shook her head at him. "It's Grayson!"

Bogo's voice came from beside Nick. "Hopps, check on him but be smart about it."

She nodded, jumping down to open the door. As soon as she did, Nick could hear it. The same sound as when the building had fallen. That sickening, twisted laughter coming from the radio. All of a sudden, he knew what was about to happen. "GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled, leaping towards her. The Chief held onto him, preventing him. "No, let me go!" He was clawing, scratching, trying to get away. "It's going to explode!"

The Chief's eyes widened. He didn't ask questions, he just turned his back and began to get away from the building. Nick could see Judy following as fast as she could.

And then Nick couldn't see anything. The whole world shook as he felt the Chief drop him and they both flew away from the building. Flames were building and glass was everywhere. He rolled over, holding his eyes. They were scorched and he couldn't see anything. Despite the pain, he had one thought.

"Judy!" he called out, trying to stand as he began to move back towards the tremendous heat. He could barely see, his ears were ringing, and he felt his paws bleeding as he stepped on more glass. He didn't care. There was one thing he wanted, one animal he needed right now. "JUDY!"

He didn't recognize the pain coming from his arm until Grizzoli was grabbing it. He wanted to attack the bear. He had to find her.

"Nick!" He felt a paw slap him in the face. As tears swam in his burnt eyes, he was finally able to take a breath. The world seemed to steady, if only slightly. "Nick, we got her. She's heading to the hospital. She avoided the main blast, but just barely. We need to coordinate with the others."

She was okay. Judy was safe. He felt his knees grow week and he fell down, feeling glass cutting into his legs. He just sighed and huffed, trying to keep the street in focus. The wolf picked him up and moved with him over to the nearest ambulance.

"I think he's in shock," he heard as the paramedic poked and prodded him. After the weasel pulled a shard of glass out of his foot, Nick felt the pain and the world came back into focus.

"Where's the Chief?"

Grizzoli turned to give Nick a look. The large buffalo had glass stabbed into his clothes, but he was waving off paramedics. He was moving towards Nick and the older officer. "We got out the call, but it was too late. The other two vehicles had similar mechanisms within them. This was a coordinated attacked on the ZPD."

Nick just nodded. He had already pieced that together. "And Valts?"

Bogo shook his head. "Our officers got there and were escorting him out when it blew. Talens should be in surgery. Valts is a dead end now."

"What about Sans, Chief?" The Chief turned his eyes towards the fox.

"It'll be a closed casket, Wilde." Nick felt his eyes watering up. Sans had been a great officer at the Academy, and she'd been treated like crap by her superior officer. Despite that, she'd had a promising career ahead of her. That was all gone now. He wanted to hit himself in the head. Had he not pieced together they were connected, had he not told them to look into the other Precincts…

He couldn't fall apart now. Not yet. There was still more to do, and he couldn't let this organization know how much damage they'd done. "We have a report on Precinct 2?"

Bogo nodded. "Four officers dead, two wounded. They were trying to get out that raccoon that was a suspect for the two up there. Apparently the only rigged to blow was this one; after it went, the other two were a follow up."

It was their fault. Had Judy not opened the door, maybe this could have been avoided. Not that he blamed her, it was that the mastermind had set them up to be the fuse. They'd taken the bait and now three precincts were in shambles.

Grizzoli looked at the Precinct. "Well, this should give us clues. We can track technology if it's not burnt up. Even if the cars are stolen, there should be something inside to give us information. They left us a wealth of information in their message."

Nick didn't say much. He knew that the blood loss was getting to him, and the weasel had been trying to triage him throughout the whole conversation. "Yeah," he heard himself saying, "But this message was too much. Chief, what did we stumble onto?"

"Something as big as the Howlers, Wilde. This won't be easy to explain to City Hall."

Nick heard himself laugh. The world was becoming more blurry. "I don't envy you, Chief. Have fun with that turn of events."

"Do you really think now is the time for joking, Wilde?" Grizzoli asked. Nick tried to shrug, but the small movement knocked him off balance and he felt himself falling into darkness for the second time in a month. He knew it couldn't be stopped, but he hoped that Judy would be okay when he came to.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm trying to cut back on the gore, and considering the scene I played out I think it turned out fine. However, Nick and Judy will be visiting Precinct 2 and 8 in the future, so be warned that there will be more.**

 **Thanks for keeping up with the story, and the followers and favorites have made it fun. I look forward to keeping you entertained!**


	24. 21) Hysterical Misery

Officer Talens opened her eyes. The room smelt clean, and there were things attached everywhere. She wanted to remove the wires and leave. She wished the tubes could disappear and that everyone would leave her be. But what she wanted most of all was to remove the memories that wouldn't stop flooding her mind.

She hadn't wanted a rookie partner, especially one with no field experience. Instead, the Chief had given her Sans. She was shy, quiet, and seemed unsure of herself. She'd passed the Academy, but her results weren't anything special. It had seemed weird for her to go to the big city instead of a small town.

"Why would you even want to be a cop? You don't have the gall for this."

"Officer Wilde told me I could. He helped me. If he could make it, I would too."

Talens covered her ears with her paws. She shook her head side to side, trying to shake the memories. Everything, from the yelling to the fighting. Forcing her to take a side note and making her feel small. She had thought that by being rough she'd get stronger. She'd pushed the badger, hoping that would be the end result.

Doctors were swarming in. They were pulling her arms down, forcing her still. She wanted to forget Sans. What she'd done wrong. How at the end, her rookie had done the right thing instead of her. She couldn't forget that look, that smile despite the glass, the pain, the missing-

She screamed. The image would haunt her for the rest of her life. She didn't want to remember it. As the needle pushed into her arm, the world began to go black and she stopped trying to hold back the tears for her partner.

* * *

"Miss Talens? Can you hear me?"

She turned her head towards the small creature. There was a small bear at the end of the bed wearing a nurse's outfit. It looked comical on the bear, but there was no laughter left inside. She looked down, noticing the ferret that was now near her bedside. She had a beautiful dark streak down her back and black highlights on all her paws. Talens felt her eyes widen in shock.

"I didn't know any black-footed ferrets were still alive. I thought you'd all gone extinct." It wasn't meant to be mean, but whatever filter she might have had was gone, blown away by the explosion.

"I see your visual skills appear to be in working order. Can you move your arms for me?"

The next twenty minutes involved moving forelegs, toes, and her tail. She was asked to repeat different things and do some basic math. She had things stuck inside her ears and down her throat. She felt like she was being analyzed for a biology textbook.

"Miss Talens, everything seems to be in working order… physically. Can you tell me what you last remember?"

Talens immediately curled into a ball. She hadn't acted like this in years, but right now it didn't matter. She'd been an orphan and had survived by being strong. She'd done well in school and been great on the streets as a cop. But this was the toughest thing she'd ever been asked to do. It wasn't fair.

"I remember… I…" She couldn't continue. Tears were running down her face. The ferret just nodded at her and waved to the bear near the wall. He lumbered off, giving the two some silence.

"Miss Talens, I admire everything you stand for. The ZPD has always been, and will always be one of the most noble professions in my eyes. What you are asked to do, what you take the chance of losing… I couldn't do it. Frankly, I don't know how you're still sane after what happened. I'll check in on you every day, but don't feel pressured. It takes time to heal. Just be aware that many of us grieve with you." The ferret looked like she was about to cry as well. Talens just nodded and watched as the doctor left the room in silence. She sniffled, knowing that everything was far from over.

* * *

A light knock on the door. Muffled talking outside. Then the door burst open, and in came a fox on a crutch. Talens felt her eyes go wide as she saw orderlies trying to stop him. He managed to keep moving forward despite their pleas. In the hall, Talens could hear the Chief speaking to the doctor, arguing about how time was of the essence. She ignored all that and looked with indignation at the mammal before her.

Nick Wilde looked like hell. He had stitches in his ears and arms, and it was clear that he was hurting. He was using a crutch to get around because one foot was wrapped in a thick cover. Part of his fur was singed. But what really stood out was his eyes. Those green eyes. Although they'd always been clear, now they looked furious. It was like someone had crossed a line. She'd respected him for his accomplishments, and at one point had laughed when she'd realized that her partner had a crush on him. But right now, looking at the smaller officer, Talens felt fearful. Those eyes belonged to someone dark. There was more in them than she wanted to feel.

"I need details." Those three words felt like thick syrup on her tongue. With three words, Wilde had come in and shaken her entire world. She was shaking under the covers.

For some odd reason, she found herself talking. "We got there after the vehicle had crashed. We got some information and some keys and went to retrieve Valts, because we thought he was a priority. We managed to get him and started heading out. He just laughed and stared and said everything was over. I didn't get what he meant.

And then as we went by, we heard the laughter from inside the car. It was… twisted. Creepy. I tried to get away from there. Valts pushed me down and tried to run for it. Before I could move, Sans managed to push me next to the wall. And then, and then…" Tears began to fall again. She couldn't continue.

Nick hobbled forward, looking directly at her. She didn't flinch, but her eyes never left his. He held out his paw, not saying a word. Despite the fear, she felt her own paws reach up to take it. As his opened, she felt a weight fall into hers.

She looked down at the shiny metal in her paw. There was a slight hint of blood on the edge, with the number 87394 below the ZPD emblem. She closed her eyes and pulled the badge close, trying to fight back the panic and the tears that she knew were coming.

"She protected you. You treated her like crap, and she saved you. When she realized what was happening, she got you to safety. After everything you put her through." She didn't argue; he was right. Everything he said was right. She looked up to him, shocked to see his eyes looking wet too. He took a seat next to her, wincing due to his bandages.

"We both screwed up, Talens." He looked at her, and that darkness from before was gone. Now, he just looked tired. "I met her at the Academy and helped her pass everything. She wanted to be like Judy and prove she could do it. When we were on the same patrol for this case, I never stood up to you or spoke up for her. I let her down."

Talens wanted to yell at him. He hadn't messed up; he'd put the pieces together. He'd managed to give everyone a purpose and control the situation when it got out of paw. And yet here he was, regretting everything. She couldn't get angry at that; she felt the exact same.

"She believed in you though, Talens." She looked up as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. On the paper were three recorded complaints of police misconduct on her part. All of them were within the past month. "She stood up for you. Said you acted perfectly in accordance with police procedures. She trusted you and refused to leave your side. You were her partner."

Talens choked out a sob. This fox was sarcastic and snot nosed and cocky, but she couldn't hate him. He was speaking honestly and she knew it. She looked at him, noticing him leaned back into the chair. His breathing was ragged.

"Why did you come here, Nick?" Despite the situation, she knew that right now formality wasn't the issue. She felt her paw close around the badge in her hand.

The fox's head looked directly at her. "Clefts cut their ties. They removed our leads. They attacked all of us." He waved his paw. "Clawhauser may be up and running, but Fangmeyer is now a leg short. Judy is still in surgery. Precinct 2 lost four officers and at Precinct 8, Sans…" He closed his mouth. He looked like he was trying not to sob as well.

"So what's that got to do with us?"

"I thought you were a jerk of a cop, Talens." His revelation wasn't unexpected, but she hadn't thought he'd come outright and say it. "You had this high and mighty attitude and wouldn't share information. The way you treated others. I hated it. I still don't like it." He looked at the window, staring at the mid-morning sun. "But you have more experience than I do from this side of the fence. I may know the criminal side, but you know how to deal with these situations. Me and Carrots are both too green to do this alone.

"And… Sans believed in you. Despite all she went through, she trusted you. Protected you. That tells me a lot about you. If for nothing else, I'm asking you for Sans sake. She made sure you survived. I don't want to waste that sacrifice."

He was deeper than he let on. He wasn't just a criminal turned cop, he had something dark in his past. Something that let him understand how precious life was. She didn't know what it was, but his words stirred something in her.

"She had feelings for you, you know." He turned his head, confused. "Sans. It wasn't just Hopps she admired. It was you as well. She thought she could hide it, but she couldn't."

He looked up at the ceiling. "I can't even answer her properly, then. She really put me in a tight spot here."

Her partner was gone. He was joking about it. But as much as she wanted to yell, she could see it in his eyes. He was coping. This was his way of moving past and keeping everything together. He wasn't ignoring everything and acting fine. Everything wall falling apart around him. Literally.

"Officer Wilde, I think you've got a warped mind." She didn't know where that came from, but as she said it she felt herself laughing. Once it started, she couldn't stop. It was infectious, like something horrid was leaving her body. He started chuckling too, and before she knew it both of them were laughing like idiots. The Chief burst into the room, staring at both of them.

She managed to get a deep enough breath to nod to the Chief, muttering out, "Nice battle scars, boss." Nick and she both went off again, hysterical in their laughter. It took 10 minutes for the laughing to disappear and a bit longer for her to be able to breath or speak properly. By now her mind was working again, and she looked at them both.

"Chief, I was ready to resign." Both of the males in the room looked at her. "Seeing Sans sacrifice herself like that, knowing what all I did to push her down… I was ready to call it quits." She felt her paw hold the badge tight, feeling its edge digging into her palm.

"These assholes, these… Clefts… Went too far. They crossed a line they shouldn't. They can't go unpunished."

Bogo nodded at her. "Then is it safe to assume you're back on the case?"

"As long as Wilde and Hopps are partnered up with me."

Nick hobbled to his feet. Despite being injured, he had managed to help her cope with this. She wasn't done grieving and she was nowhere near done healing, but his words had helped her find a pathway. He'd given her back a purpose.

Nick looked up at his boss. "I think you have your team, Chief. Now, I want to check on my partner; her surgery should be finished soon." He worked his way to the door and out into the hallway. The Chief nodded at Talens and followed; apparently he was having to escort him to prevent any trouble from the staff. Two doctors came into the room.

"We heard hysterics and the monitors were going haywire," one said. "Is everything alright?"

Talens nodded. It wasn't alright by a long shot, but it would be soon. She looked down at the badge in her paw and felt herself smile wistfully. She had lost a partner, but that didn't mean she had lost a friend. The memory remained, and so did that smile she'd given her at the end. She would make sure she honored that smile.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrighty people, we're moving forward now. For those of you who were concerned with Clawhauser, he's fine. Calm your nerves.**

 **Considering the language and mature themes I'm hitting, I'm glad the rating is currently T. However, I may have to go up to M when we visit the Precinct buildings. I'm going to look into that. I hope I don't have to; I don't want this to disappear amongst the smut stories.**

 **Finally- for those of you saying, "it's unrealistic!", look at the data regarding people going hysterical after a major trauma. It's not fake, that happens a lot. It's inappropriate, but somehow it helps them cope. And let's face it- Talens took a major blow here.**


	25. 22) (Un)Familiar Territory

"So, Wilde… Um… How was it?"

Judy looked up from the notes in her hospital bed. She was getting tired of all the white and all the beeping, but right now it seemed to be the safest place. After all, this 'Clefts' group just wanted to put everyone IN the hospital, not make them check out.

Her partner looked up at the ocelot. His green eyes looked tired, and there were bags under them. After Talens had been allowed to move around, Nick had done the paperwork to have her transferred hospitals to the Downtown district and to transfer her into Judy's room.

Judy shook her head. It had been a long week. After a few days, she'd had to have another surgery. Nick had joked about that, too- "Rabbits are meant to hop about, not fly like birds." She had laughed and had the surgery. Her parents had visited, and that had been uncomfortable. Nick had vanished quickly when they arrived, moving with more agility than she thought he could, what with all the bandages and splints he was forced into. They stay focused on her being in another explosion thankfully.

Then she had been given a roommate. One who was apparently going to help on the case. Judy had met Talens only in passing, but the officer had seemed oddly quiet and not as strong as she'd thought. Losing her partner had had a major effect. Even when Nick was around, it took him a bit to get her into looking into the paperwork.

So it was a tad shocking to hear her speak out of nowhere. Whereas Judy was looking at files and photos, Nick was holding the same report he'd had for the past hour. Talens was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Of the three, the senior officer was being the least helpful. Not that Judy would say that out loud; she knew how to be tactful.

"Talens, are you really asking me how the funeral went?"

Judy gulped. The air seemed thick. Nick was the only one mobile and well enough to up and go, so he had been the one at the funeral. There was a large service to combine all the officers that had died in action, but he had stayed longer for Sans individual and more family-oriented service. She reached out to touch him, knowing he was still too far away. His tail wasn't, and she managed to touch it slightly. To her surprise, Nick didn't move it away.

"Sorry," came the mumbled reply as the ocelot turned over in her bed. Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"It was… hard." Judy looked over at the bed, seeing the back become smaller as Talens curled up. "The Chief said some kind things about her. Her family cried over the casket. Her brother gave the eulogy and talked about her growing up."

Talens just kept her back to them, curled up tight. Judy could hear the faintest of sounds and knew the officer was crying again. She wasn't coping well. She wasn't sure how Talens had d gotten back on the case, but she was still in grieving.

"I was asked to talk as well." Judy turned her eyes to Nick, but he wasn't looking anywhere. His eyes were closed. "I didn't know what to say, so I talked about the Academy. About how I thought she'd have an amazing career ahead of her. About how she'd stopped us from killing each other in that apartment. I didn't know what to say, so I said everything I could."

Talens just kept crying the longer he talked. Judy wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do. She'd never been in that situation. She couldn't help. The room wasn't doing anything for anyone right now, though. Despite Nick getting his paws on everything they had on the case, it was too fresh. Too overpowering. She set the files aside.

"Talens, would you like something to eat?" Judy pulled on the tip of Nick's tail. He turned his eyes to her, opening them enough for her to nod to the wheelchair next to him. Now that he didn't need a crutch, he had volunteered to push her anywhere she wanted to go. He was being a lot more clingy than she'd thought he'd of been.

"I think I'll go get some food. Would you like some?" she asked again. The mass of sheets and fur in the bed didn't respond. "Or would you prefer us to leave you alone for a while?" This time, a small bit of movement occurred. It was slow and deliberate, but unmistakably a nod of some kind. Judy gestured to Nick to hurry.

"Alright. We'll give you some peace and quiet. I'll bring you back something, okay?" The bundle made another positive movement. Nick had finally got the wheelchair over to her, so Judy managed to climb down into it. They left the room and Nick closed the door behind them. Judy pulled out a card and showed it to her partner: "FOOD"?

He shrugged. He began to push her towards the elevator. Despite having left the room, both of them were quiet to be polite to Talens. Judy grabbed her group and pulled out another card instead. She showed it to Nick, and he smiled a little. They both enjoyed this option.

* * *

"Oh. M. Goodness! Judy! Nick!" came the excited squeal from the bed in the room. Judy found herself smiling back at Benjamin Clawhauser. He had this air that surrounded himself and seemed to fill the room. It was happy and excited and wonderful. Judy took in the smell of roses and lilies that were on almost every visible surface in the room. It'd of probably been every surface, except for the food card next to the bed that was stacked with donuts.

"Benji, I want to know how you get away with it," came Nick's voice behind her. "If I had that many donuts in my room, they'd steal them from me."

"I have a huge amount of deliveries!" he replied excitedly. Judy almost wondered if he'd jump out of the bed. Instead, she realized that it wasn't really a possibility, thanks to the casts covering the lower half of his body. He'd been caught in the ramming, which had broken his legs. According to the doctors, he was lucky to not be paralyzed.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Benji," Judy said as she reached out and touched his paw. Clawhauser smiled at her.

"Thanks, Judy. Oh, guess what, guess what?"

"What is it, big guy?" Nick sounded exhausted to Judy. She wished he'd go sleep somewhere. Instead, he constantly stared at that page. Unless he was pushing her around.

The friendly cheetah pulled out his phone and showed them his new screensaver. It was a photo of him next to Gazelle, the famous singer that he was a huge fan of. "Someone got her a letter that explained everything. I got to talk to her for twenty minutes and take a few pictures!" He looked ready to pop with happiness.

"That's great!" Judy squealed with him. She didn't tell him that it had been her who had written the letter to her agents.

"Isn't it, Carrots? It's like he had someone set that up for him!" Nick was being witty again, and she swatted at his paw on the chair. She didn't want Clawhauser to know it was her.

"It really is!" she said back. "Did you let her meet Bogo?"

Benjamin laughed. "He met her in the hall, actually. I think he got her autograph before he went back to the Precinct reconstruction." Judy nodded. She knew he was a fan of the singer too, but she'd forgotten about how quickly the Precinct had to be rebuilt. There was nowhere else to hold criminals in the meantime except at the other Precincts. Thankfully, 3 and 5 were offering full aide to help 1, 2 and 8 get back up and running.

They quickly got into talking about everything from new songs to cakes and donuts. Nick ended up eating a few and so did Judy. After about 30 minutes, she tried to find a way to excuse themselves politely from his room.

Nick was nice enough to help her. "Benjamin, Fluff here's tired. I think I should take her back to her room."

Clawhauser nodded. "Come back and see me soon, okay?"

Judy nodded. "If I wasn't stuck in this chair I'd come see you every day!" He smiled at that. As Nick began to push her towards the door, he stopped. Judy looked up to see him with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Clawhauser, do you remember it well?"

She felt her face drop. No one wanted to talk about the attack. Everyone was healing. She turned her head down, not wanting to see what Benjamin's face looked like as Nick asked his questions. She wanted to stop him, but knew he had a reason.

After a moment, she heard his voice. "Yeah, Nick. It was scary." His voice sounded feeble and quiet.

"Was Grayson driving?"

Judy's ears popped up out of curiosity. This wasn't what she expected him to ask.

"It was all so fast, Nick. But I don't think so. The place was bright, but I don't think there was anyone in the driver's seat."

Judy looked up at Nick. His eyes still had a distant look, but she could see the fire within them, too. He was working out something in his own way. Something she'd missed. He turned back to the room.

"Thanks, buddy. Sorry for bringing that up, I was just curious."

"No problem." Clawhauser's voice was getting a bit more perky now that he knew he wouldn't be asked anything else. Judy turned in the chair to look at him.

"We'll visit again soon!" she waved at him as Nick pushed her out the door. After it shut, she let him push her towards the elevator. After the doors closed, he looked at him.

"What was that about?" She couldn't believe he'd be so insensitive! He'd been the same way with Fangmeyer, but that had been different. "Why would you ask him that?"

"Carrots, think. If he wasn't driving, how did the car get into the station?" He gave her a quick look as he lifted his eyebrows.

Without thinking, she responded, "Someone else drove."

"Where's the body?"

"Nick, what do-"

"We recovered parts of Grayson, right? If there'd been another driver, he'd of been in the car. Instead, opening the door activated the bomb. If he'd gotten out, he had to do it before the car crashed into the building. Which means either the car got lucky to not veer off once it hit those stairs, or someone was controlling it remotely."

Judy felt her eyes widen. "Nick, is that even possible?" She'd never heard of such a thing.

"I grew up around street racing, Carrots. It was a fun idea back then. I don't think it's impossible to say it's more than theory by this point. If Clawhauser didn't see anyone else, that car went too straight for too long and should have been losing speed by the time it hit. Instead, it gained momentum and only stopped when it rammed into the front desk."

Judy had read the reports. Everything he was saying made sense. "Is there any other reason you'd say that, Nick?"

"Precinct 8."

She didn't understand. How could that bomb be any different? From the reports, everything had been the same. The ramming, the time gap, the explosion, the disembodied pieces… wait. That was it.

"They only recovered Valts and Sans."

"Exactly, Fluff. Where was the driver or passenger? It couldn't have been rammed the same. They never opened the doors, but reports say no one existed the vehicle that they saw and there was never a moment they didn't have eyes on it."

The doors opened in front of them and Nick began to push the wheelchair forward. Judy was trying to piece everything together in her mind. She'd been looking for connections, checking through the stolen records to see where the vehicles had come from. There'd been nothing. No connections anywhere. If Nick was right about this, they had something to hinge on.

"So, state of the art vehicle control systems that can be remotely accessed and ran. Removing all of their members that we're aware of. If they've got that much to work with resource wise, why would they make themselves known to us? They could easily overpower or escape the police." It wasn't making any sense.

"Simple, Carrots- Opportunity. After the Howlers, there was money to be made and they could strike a name for themselves. Or something changed and they got something that they could use to sky vault to the top. Whatever it is, they're dangerous. They've proved that."

She nodded. This was turning out to be bigger than she'd dreamed. Just like the Howlers, this case was getting out of control. Somehow the Mayor hadn't gotten involved yet. They were almost back to Judy's room when she remembered. "I said we'd bring some food back for her."

Nick just shook his head. "She's likely asleep and she barely eats. Right now, we just have to do our job and be there for her. Keeping her involved helps her find a way to make right by Sans." He leaned down to look into her eyes. She felt those emeralds stare at her and she wanted to say so much to him, how scared she'd been when he'd figured out what was going to happen. She had thought she wouldn't make it, and all she could do was charge after him, hoping that she'd survived.

"Nick, I… well… Sorry for scaring you."

He snorted. "Carrots, I know the cafeteria isn't that good but it's not that scary."

She pushed him in the shoulder, feeling a smile come to her face. "Nick, I didn't mean that. I meant-"

He touched his paw to her mouth. She just looked at him. "There's a time and a place to talk about certain things, Fluff. Not out here." She nodded. He pulled away his paw and opened the door.

Immediately she smelled something amazing. It was earthy and amazing and made her stomach rumble. Even after all the donuts, this smell made her mouth water. Nick pushed her in, smelling it too. "Wait a sec," he said as he froze in the doorway. "This smells like-"

"Glad to see you notice my food before me, Nicky." The figure of a red fox came into view from behind the small wall. The gray hairs looked amazing on Nick's mother. She was wearing a brown color that made her natural red color less blazing.

"Miss Swift!" Judy spoke out. "I didn't know you were coming. Nick's room is on the fifth floor-"

Vivian waved her paw. "The nurses say he spends more time here than there. Apparently they've given up trying to keep him from coming to this room. It's easier to keep up with you two."

Judy felt herself smiling. It'd been nearly two weeks since she'd met Nick's mother, and in that short period she felt herself completely at ease around her. She turned to look at Nick. He looked stiff, but it wasn't as uncomfortable looking as when they'd first met.

"Well, you know me, Mom. Gotta keep Fluff here outta trouble. Every time I let her out of my sight a building collapses." Judy wanted to laugh and scowl at the same time.

"By the way, Nicky. I thought you said you were a cop. I'm confused about that, because it seems like all you're doing is tearing down buildings like a construction worker."

Judy felt herself giggle. The way these two bickered was different from how her family lived, but still pleasant. It made her feel welcome. "Well, Nick was living under a bridge when before I got him into the Academy. I guess he's bad with actual roofs."

His mother smiled, showing off her white teeth. At one point, Judy would have jumped from the sight of all the sharp points. Now, she just admired how clean they were.

"Nicky, you should keep her. She can keep up."

"Mom, don't talk like that. It's not like there's anything between-"

"Says the fox who kissed a rabbit." Judy froze, her eyes going wide. She didn't have to look at Nick to know he was having the same reaction.

"How'd you find out about that, Mother?" His voice had a curtness that wasn't there a moment before, like he was walking on eggshells. Judy knew exactly how it felt, because she was doing the same thing.

Vivian turned, motioning to the four rabbits sitting near her. Judy wanted to hide. She hadn't expected her parents to show up again, let alone Joshua and Margaret.

She turned to look at Nick, trying to figure out what to say. He looked just as shocked, and she could see the color draining from his face. Before either of them could figure out how to proceed, a quiet voice came out. It was strained and hoarse from all the crying, but Judy recognized it. After all, they were roommates now.

"You sure there's "nothing between you" after all, Wilde?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I want to say three or things here.**

 **First off, thank you for the reviews. I know you're all blowing up my ego, but I appreciate the praise. Although I have to admit, I ended up laughing when I read Matteoarts comment about "pumping out chapters faster than Octomom can pump out children." That was hard to explain at work, but thank you. I needed that.**

 **Second off, to AZalmega, Astorathgrim, Foxlover91 and everyone else: I am trying to get this done quickly. I like this story, and thus it flows. I write one chapter at a time, and then I edit and publish it. I then begin on the next. So each chapter? I'm not holding back to meet a quota. They are fresh from the press. My fingers somehow don't hurt yet, and I'm thankful for that.**

 **Thirdly, I'm hoping none of you get mad at this chapter (and the next). I need to slow down the pace. Just like a roller coaster, I can't go down or up the whole time, there has to be twists, turns, and pace changes. The plot got really strong and headfast in a hurry, and I need to slow it down a bit. I still hope you like it.**

 **Fourth and final, I went back and changed a few things. I tried to get every officer's name from the movie (same as the map) and it was hard to tell who some of the characters were. It was brought to my attention that Fangmier (as I wrote it) was actually Fangmeyer and instead of a tiger, he was a Timber wolf. When you watch the movie, there were three names called when it came to the missing mammals case for the Rainforest District. The one who took the case was the tiger. Since the first name called was Fangmeyer's, I assumed this connection. I was wrong, and thus I fixed it. I also realized that I had misheard the name "Grizzoli" (Griz-ole-ee) as "Gazotee" (Guz-ote-ee). I first assumed the character was a goat or lamb, but now believe it to be a bear based on the name fix. I have fixed the past two or three chapters to take into account these errors. Thank you to Matteoarts for pointing those out.**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**

 **A PERSONAL CONFESSION: I actually cried while writing the chapter before this one. My idea was to create a powerful chapter, and when I ended up with tears coming down I knew I'd hit that point. If you didn't cry over the guilt and memories, let me know. Next character I kill off I'll be sure to hit it up stronger. Because yes, more will die. You've been warned.**


	26. 23) Clearing the Air

"Mom, what are you… Why is everyone…" Nick shook his head. This was not the planned agenda for the day. He had wanted to get some sleep and then run his new suspicion by the Chief. Instead, he found himself pushing Carrots and staring at his mother, his partner's parents and a few of her siblings. Plus a snarky cat. Couldn't forget Talens.

He looked down, expected the rabbit to have a plan. She just stared at him blindly. Great. He had to think this through again? Especially on _THAT_ line of conversation? Nope. Not today.

"Know what? Nevermind." He pushed Carrots a bit further into the room and hobbled to her bed. "Have a nice chat. I'm exhausted."

"Nick, you're gonna leave me to fend on my own?" He turned and saw amethyst eyes pleading at him. On the one hand, he wanted to help her with this. On the other?

"I was taught that the better part of valor is knowing when to retreat, Fluff. I haven't slept but about three hours over the past three days, so I'm taking a nap. Have fun!" He hopped in the bed and pulled the covers over his head, breathing heavy. He wanted them to go away. He closed his eyes, hoping it'd all disappear.

"I also taught you to show more manners, Nicholas Oli-"

He jumped up, the blankets forgotten. "STOP RIGHT THERE." His voice came out deeper than he'd expected and everyone jumped, saved for the bundle of sheets that was Talens and his mother. He was not going to give Carrots the benefit of that name.

His mother just pointed to his partner. "Well then, you still going to leave her alone for this?"

He looked around the room. His mother may have a nice look on her face, but he knew this conversation wasn't something he wanted to deal with. The Hopps family looked scared and slightly worried. Talens was a bundle. But Carrots? She looked ready to cry. He'd been trying to work to avoid thinking about everything going on between them. Trying unsuccessfully, actually. He swung his bandaged leg off the bed, moving over to the wall next to his partner. He smirked at her when she looked at him.

"Guess I can't let you fend for yourself, Carrots." She looked relieved. Inside he was trembling. This was about to be an uncomfortable conversation. Department policy said no to officer relations. Society was accepting of interspecies friendships and predator-prey was becoming less awkward. But dating outside of one's species or being romantically involved, especially predator-prey? It was the thought of fiction. It was the stuff for trashy romance novels.

It wasn't a place he felt comfortable dealing with. Yes, Carrots had helped Zootopia move forward. But even in a city where "anyone can be anything," prejudice existed. Mammals judged others quickly. And Fluff's career was just taking off. This wasn't something she needed. It was something that could ruin her whole life. He'd move past it if it came to that; he could find something to occupy himself with. But he'd be damned if he did that to Carrots.

"So, questions?" He looked up at the room. He hoped that if he treated this like a carnival show that was a press conference he might be able to mitigate the damage inflicted. It wasn't something he wanted to do today, but there wasn't any other option at this point. He closed his eyes and waited for the pitchforks.

Stu and Bonnie Hopps ignored him and instead focused on their daughter. "Judy, this is all a joke, right? There's nothing between you two, right?"

"Yes and no." Nick cracked an eye at his partner. "There's nothing, except… There is. I don't know how to say it, Mom. It's all confusing and I'm not sure how to feel."

"Judy, it's not right!" Her father was staring at Carrots with a dumbfounded look on his face. Nick suddenly wanted Mr. Hopps to look at him so he could just smile and let them misunderstand more. For some odd reason, the thought made him feel better.

"Dad, right and wrong are subjective. If it's wrong to everyone, does that mean it really is?" She was looking at her paws, but Nick could hear her voice getting stronger. Her parents were pushing on the one thing that always set her off. "Just because everyone said predators were dangerous, there was nearly a major change in this city. But everyone was wrong. I was wrong. It could have been anyone." She was staring at her father, and Nick couldn't help but admire her courage.

He noticed Talens was starting to appear from her bundle. After two hours of crying and sleep, maybe she could function for another twenty minutes. Nick wanted to groan at the thought; why did that functioning period have to be about society and relationships instead of the case?

"Judy, that's not…" her mother was looking at her paws. "This is different! This isn't about how it appears to everyone else."

"How is it not, Mom? You're judging me based off of one thing you saw. You're judging Nick off of one thing!" Nick turned his head and covered his mouth with a paw. He could feel a giggle coming on.

Unfortunately, his mother saw. She cut her eyes at him. "Nick, this isn't funny. They think you're taking advantage here."

He held up his paws. "Hey! I did no such thing! She kissed me."

" _Nick_!"

"Sorry, Carrots, but I'm trying to avoid throwing myself under the bus here. There's enough glass that got yanked from me as it is." He wanted to laugh so hard that it hurt.

He wasn't the only one with this thought. He noticed that the two younger rabbits were both starting to squirm in their seats. Joshua had a look in his eye that Nick didn't want to see; this was about to turn into a loud room.

"Judy, you're not thinking straight. Since you came to the city, you've been acting different. And now you're involved with a fox?" Bonnie Hopps was moving closer to her daughter and Nick could tell from experience that this was a 'I love you, but you're wrong,' scene about to happen.

"Mom, we're not involved!" Judy was fidgeting in her chair. Nick was suddenly glad she was still confined to a bed or a wheelchair or anything. If she was allowed to walk, this would have been a gray mass of comedy. "I kissed him once, that's all! I got caught up in the moment!"

Despite wanting to laugh, Nick found himself hurt a bit. Was that really all it was? 'No, it wasn't. She's got to get her parents to stop,' he told himself. Still, he couldn't say anything. He agreed with what he hoped she was aiming for. His mother noticed his slight ear twitch.

"Sure that didn't cut a bit, Nicky?"

He looked at his mother. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mother." Even if it'd been fifteen years, she'd raised him. He could hide a lot, but she still found out. He noticed Judy and her parents were looking at him.

"What?" There were six pairs of eyes all looking at him. Actually, seven. Talens was sitting up finally, but all she did was stare at him. "What'd I do?"

"Nicky, game's up. You gonna come clean or do I need to reveal your little 'tryst'?"

"MOM!" he nearly shouted. "Nothing happened there. You were there. She shocked the hell out of me and then nearly had a breakdown when I got mad about it. She calmed down and nearly took me to the ground. It was an emotional evening, that's it." All the eyes were on him. This wasn't the way he liked to be stared at. It was one thing to be stared at for being injured, or for being a cop. He could twist those stares to his advantage. But this? It was like they were all sizing him up. Judging his words. He hated those kinds of stares.

"And the hallway?"

'Curses.' He'd forgotten that she saw that. "That was calming her down. She was hyperventilating."

"What do you mean, hyperventilating? What did you do to my daughter?" Bonnie had a death look in her eyes.

"Nothing, Mrs. Hopps. Nothing!" Nick had his paws up defensively. He was considering if he should back out of the room slowly and escape to Clawhauser for a bit. "She shocked me. It's a bad history, and she'd just yanked it out in the open. I was shocked and she wasn't aware. So it… escalated." Wrong choice of words, he quickly realized.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Hopps was closer to his daughter now, slowly standing between them. For some odd reason, Nick wanted to grab his partner's chair and escape. This wasn't good.

"I yelled. I vented. She cried. She hit me. We were both in a really awkward situation and things just turned out like that." He looked to Carrots for help. He hoped she'd read the question in his eyes, but instead those violet orbs just stared at him like she was expecting something. Why had it turned out like this?

"Aren't you leaving out something, Nicky?" He looked up at his mother. She had that smug look on her face, like she'd found him trying to do something sneaky and was exposing him. He wanted to tape her mouth shut. "You know, that little nose scene?"

"Wait, what? What happened?" Bonnie was looking at his partner and Carrots was looking at the floor. Nick could see her ears were turning red. Apparently the memory was embarrassing for her, too. Every time he thought about it, he got confused but slightly wished he could relive it. He had started to understand what was going through his mind a long time ago, but he didn't feel this was the time or place.

"Nothing, Mom. Just, uh… I was hyperventilating and Nick found a way to calm me down." She was playing with her paws. It would have been cute had Nick not felt like he was on a tight rope made of razor wire.

"Judes, what was it?" Now Stu was in her face as well. Nick felt horrible for being relieved that he wasn't being hammered on so hard. He could see that her two siblings weren't laughing anymore, but looked interested. Both of them had their ears up and their noses twitching.

"N, nothing. It was nothing, Dad." She looked up at them and back down. Nick could almost see her confidence, so strong just a few moments before, disappearing as quickly as it'd come. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this," she said.

"I'd hardly call that nothing, dear." Vivian was still smirking, although bigger now. "The look you two were giving each other was quite intimate. I felt like I was interrupting something."

"MOM!" Nick barked at her. She looked at him. He raised his paw and swiped it left and right in front of his neck. "Not helping here."

"Would you rather I said anything about her not letting go of your shirt?"

'Oh god,' he thought. He turned and knocked his head into the wall. Then again. And again. He let his legs slide away and just crumbled to the floor. "Again, not helping."

"Judy, what does she mean?" Nick wanted to claw out his ears. Between his mother and Judy's two parents, he felt like everything he'd been asking himself was being brought to light.

"I, um… Well, you know how when we yell it makes us tired? I got sleepy. And apparently, I, uh…"

"You what? Honey, tell me what happened!" Nick didn't have to look to know the face that Bonnie was making. He took a breath and turned his head towards them all.

"Oh, for crying out loud. She went into shock. I had to find a way to get her to calm down, so I pressed my nose to hers. She calmed down, I went and took a shower, my mother kept the situation calm. After we ate and talked, she fell asleep. I tried to move her to the window sill where she could sleep more comfortably and she wouldn't let go of my shirt. So I took it off and went to bed. That's all. Nothing happened. Satisfied?" He could feel the tips of his ears burning. It was like he was dealing with all that stupid teenage drama he'd overheard while pulling cons for years. He never thought he'd be on this side of it.

His mother looked positively radiant about the whole situation. She didn't have to say a word for Nick to feel her smug attitude coming off in waves.

He focused more on Carrots. She was looking at her paws and her ears were down on her back. She was quiet and her parents just stared at her in shock. Her siblings weren't as aghast. In fact, Joshua came over and pushed Nick on the arm. "Sly fox," he laughed at him. "You've got it rough."

"Tell me about it," Nick moaned. He pushed himself up, getting back to his feet. In reality he wanted to just lay on the floor and find a dark corner. This was giving him a headache.

"Judy, that's…" Her mother looked at him. He couldn't tell what was in her eyes. Fear? Confusion? Whatever it was, he didn't want to deal with it.

"Jude, I'm not saying it's bad to have friends, but this is going a bit past that." Stu was ignoring Nick, and he was grateful. "We may be partners with Gideon, but there's a huge difference between partners and… whatever it is that's going on between you two."

"You think I don't know that?" Carrots small voice came out. She sounded exhausted. "You think I haven't been confused about all this? Between the accidents and hearing he scared you witless about me, I wanted to kill him. But the way we've been pushing each other forward, how much he's been there for me…" Her voice was getting stronger. Nick found himself enthralled by the sound. "I know everyone thinks it's wrong. You think I don't know that? You think I haven't asked myself that, day after day?

"I know he's a predator. I know those relationships are frowned upon. I know that the code of regulations says it's not allowed because of problems it causes on the job. I knew how you'd react, how everyone would see us. You think I haven't thought of all that?" Her head finally came up, and Nick saw tears running down her face. "I have no experience when it comes to dating, so how do you think I've felt trying to sort this all out? I'm confused and lost and Nick-" she waved her arm in his direction- "keeps finding ways to avoid talking about it. I don't know why, but something tells me we're not just partners anymore but I'm scared about finding out exactly what we are."

Her parents looked at him. So did the two kids. His mother's eyes were prying into him. Talens had that smirk on her face like she'd guessed something was going to happen. He felt his mouth turn extremely dry.

"What do you want me to say?" He was looking at everyone and no one, letting his eyes drift so he didn't feel any specific pressure for too long. "I've been confused, but I know how society is. I spent more years as a con artist than as an upbeat citizen. I know the underside. How wrong everyone thinks it is. You think I'd push that on her?" He pointed at Judy. She finally looked at him. Although everyone else was there, he knew he had to talk to her about it.

"I've had bad relationships. Everyone leaves me. You've been the one good thing that showed up in my life since… I can't even remember. So I don't want to put you through that. The stares. The hatred. You could lose your job, your career. Everything you've worked for. I can't do that to you." He looked into those eyes, pleading for her to understand. "It's not that I don't care. It's that I do. And because I care more than I should as a partner, I can't make this decision. I can't let you do that to yourself just for me."

The room was silent. Other than the beeping of machines, no one said a word. In fact, it was almost deathly still. The rabbit's noses weren't twitching. No one was blinking. Even his mother wasn't smirking anymore.

"You're a stupid fox, aren't you Wilde?" Everyone in the room turned to Talens. She'd been quiet almost the entire time. "You think that Hopps over there cares about that? She took what society threw at her and gave it right back. You know how emotional she can get; I thought I'd seen her act weird a time or two, but apparently I don't know the half of it." She shook her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were more scared than anything."

Nick didn't argue. Where was he to argue? He knew what she said was correct. He'd been fighting a losing battle for days. He didn't know what to say to calm the situation. He knew things had been changing, but he'd been scared of that. He knew she was his best friend, and the best partner someone could ask for. Would something more be nice? He'd never wondered until recently, and now he was curious and hopeful. But his conscious, his street smarts told him not to rush. That there was something bad ready to fall at any time.

He heard a snort behind him. He froze. Officer Talens, in his straight field of vision, stiffened too. He closed his eyes, waiting for what he knew was about to be the cherry on top of the cake.

"Officer Hopps, I thought you said there was nothing going on between the two of you."

Bogo's voice was enough to make him ready to fall down. He could hear everything he wanted to avoid- the condescending tone, the anger, the expectations of society. Everything he had tried to keep from falling down was crashing around himself.

His partner spoke up. "Chief, there really isn't-"

"I've been there a while, Hopps. I heard more than enough. Rubbing noses? Clutching?" Nick squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't sure how much he'd heard, but it was more than he wanted him to. Nick feared his next words.

"If you weren't in the hospital, and if you didn't work well together, I'd split up this partnership right now." Nick flattened his ears to his head. "However, now isn't the time for that. There's a criminal group attacking the police. We have dead and wounded. You two saw their setup, you survived their messages. Give me one good reason why I don't suspend you both from the case?"

Nick turned to look at the Chief. Something in his eyes shocked him. Despite how he'd sounded, he felt like the Chief was being reasonable. He was giving them a chance to prove that things could work. That despite the confusion and the chaos, that he and Judy could prove themselves again.

"No one was driving the car in Precinct 8, sir."

"So?"

"So it drove from at least a street away into the building with a straight shot. It gained speed to go up the steps instead of losing momentum. No one left the vehicle. Either we have a ghost haunting, or someone has extremely new technology that could allow them to remotely control a situation like that."

The Chief crossed his arms, staring at the fox. "Why should that matter, Wilde?"

"If technology like that does exist, only a few should have access to it. Which makes finding a new link to the organization easier than combing through three stolen, destroyed vehicles." He stared at the Chief expectedly, hoping the answer would satisfy him.

The Chief squinted at Nick, as if trying to decide if it was a good enough lead. After a moment, he turned his back and opened the door. "Wilde, spend more time in your room. I've had enough of arguing with orderlies about your decision to wander. Hopps, Talens? Get healed up. We need you in the field. We need all three of you in the field."

"Yes, sir," came the reply in near unison. The Chief walked out the door and Nick sighed. Somehow he hadn't lost the case. He hadn't lost his partner. The Chief was giving them all a chance.

Officer Talens spoke up again. "How in the hell do you two get away with everything?"

"Beats me, Talens." He looked over at Judy. He could see that she was relieved too. After all that, she was prepared for the worst as well. He found himself smiling at her, realizing that things were about to move forward yet again. Carrots caught his eye and she smiled back at him. "Maybe it's because we're the best on the force?"

"That's one high opinion you got there. No wonder you two think you're invincible." Considering the situation and what they'd just avoided, Nick started to laugh. He heard Talens join in and then Judy began to laugh as well. He turned around, watching as his mother tried to hide a giggle before she was part of the sound. Even Joshua was taking part while Margaret was trying to stifle herself. Only the Hopps parents looked out of place, what with the surprise and worry on their faces.

This wasn't over by a long shot. He knew he'd still have to answer questions. The Chief may be giving them a chance, but that could always fall apart. But for right now, at least the cards were on the table. Not everyone was against the idea. Maybe they could push past this stage into something better. He found himself thinking about those amethyst eyes and how much he wanted to talk to her in private- there was more to discuss now.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you go. This one took a while, because slower scenes (and dialogue heavy scenes) can be hard. Especially with so many characters jumping in. However, considering I've been putting it off and making everything seem short and confusing with the romance, I had to address it. I think this should clear up any questions about why the characters have been acting weird and why the romance felt awkward despite the long time I built it up. But enough about that; next chapter puts us back into the light and back on the case!**

 **As a side note, I'm not sure why so many chapters have ended up at 2.8k-3.3k words. Oh, wait, I know- IT FLOWS. When it starts coming out, let it happen. If it's not a good stopping point, add more until it is. For those two who sent me PM's about "Great story, but shorten the chapters," I am sorry but it's not happening. My comfort zone on a chapter appears to be 2.7-3.1 with a few thousand either way as wiggle room. This one ended up past that, but I think it gives us all a feel of what's going on with the romance thought, how different animals are going to react, and thus allows me room to build past it in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	27. 24) Not-So-Refreshing Recovery

"Nicky, now isn't the time to answer that." Judy stopped as she was about to tap on the door. She felt bad for overhearing Vivian speak, but she'd been allowed to move around finally and came to look for him. Despite him trying to stay with her, he'd been kept coped in his room a lot more since the Chief had visited last. Talens had been allowed to leave yesterday, something Judy was honestly unsure about. The ocelot seemed to be mentally broken and she thought she needed time off. But the Chief hadn't agreed when he visited to check on them.

"Mom, it's taken years to talk to you again." Judy found herself trying to eavesdrop. It was a bad habit, but this seemed important. "We haven't spoken in years, and there's been a lot of trouble lately. At this rate, I don't know how much longer I have to ask the questions."

Judy gasped. She'd never heard Nick talk like that. Apparently his mother didn't like it either, because she heard a growl from inside the room. "Nick, how dare you."

"I'm a cop now. We put ourselves in dangerous situations. I've been in two explosions which led to glass stabbings, burnt fur, and impalement. I'm saying that whatever this case holds, I can't prepare too far into the future." Judy didn't like hearing him say that, but he was right. She reached down to feel the slight bulge under her top. She could wear normal clothes now, but there were stitches on her back now. They'd almost be a matching set to the fresh scars on her front.

"Nicky, what would you do if that little rabbit heard you say that?" Judy squeaked and quickly covered her mouth. Even with a door shut, her ears made this conversation sound as clear as could be.

"Mom, don't involve Carrots in this anymore than she has to. If you won't tell me about my father, it's obvious you're trying to protect me. I can't involve her anymore in my past. There's too much going on."

"After everything a few days ago, have you even talked to her about everything? About what you two are doing to each other by bottling everything up?"

Some stomping around could be heard. Nick had finally got some of his braces off, and it was clear. "I can't bring her into my past. There's too much there. I'm not sure about my future, since it seems to be coming down in layers lately. She has a great career ahead of her, Mom. Unlike you, a large part of society wouldn't take too kindly to the idea."

Judy felt her ears lower. He was constantly worried about what others would say, how it would affect her. Did he not realize how much she was already affected? How she didn't want to let him go for fear of losing him? He was the one who kept making advances on the case, the one who kept trying to save her when she got in a bind.

"Nick, stop acting so tough. You're not as smug and hidden as everyone else thinks. You and I both know that."

"Kinda hard to know who you are when you aren't sure where you came from."

Judy didn't want to hear any more. She'd already overheard too much. She turned and got into the chair across the hall. She turned her ears elsewhere, doing her best not to overhear anything else.

After a few minutes the door opened. Vivian stepped into the hall, shaking her head back into the room. "Nick, I can't tell you what you want to know. Not now, at least."

"When I get discharged from this place, I'll come find you and I won't leave until I know." His eyes gleamed from inside the room. Judy could see it was mostly dark; maybe the darkness was helping him. For whatever reason, it looked like two gleaming green eyes staring from the room. His eyes met hers and she just looked down. She felt guilty for overhearing everything. It wasn't her business.

"Well, that will be fun. Do me a favor and bring Judy here with you." She looked up at the older fox. Nick's mother had a mischievous smile on her muzzle. "Things are more interesting with her involved."

"Miss Swift, I don't know what you're referring to," Judy said quietly. She was hoping that she wouldn't get drug into this. "I just came to talk to Nick for a minute or two."

She laughed. "Well, don't let me interfere. I've done enough damage over the past few days. I think it'd of been interesting either way, so I'm glad I got to see it." She walked over to Judy and leaned down to hug her.

"Keep him safe." It was so quiet she wasn't sure she'd heard it. Before she could ask the older female was headed down the hall, her tail shining in the light. Judy looked after her for a minute before looking at her partner.

"Can we talk, Nick?" In the dark, his eyes blinked. Then the light came on and he waved her towards his room. As she entered, she saw him look out into the hallway before he shut the door behind her. She had hoped he'd say something, but instead he just sighed and let his head fall into the door.

"Now I remember why I ran away," he grunted. "She can be quite the handful."

Judy shrugged. "Welcome to my life. I've got two of them to deal with." She immediately shut her mouth, realizing what she'd just said. His ear twitched down, and she wondered if he knew that she'd overheard some of their conversation.

He turned back to look at her. "What do you need, Carrots?" He smiled at her as he walked back towards the middle of the room, the curtain opening to let in the afternoon sun.

"I wanted to tell you I was given the up and about to move around. They'll probably discharge me tomorrow. Talens already got released."

He nodded at the window. "I heard." He leaned his head down, and she saw his shoulders bulge out as if he was sighing inwardly. "Also heard some other rumors."

"Oh." She knew what he was talking about. Hard not to. Everyone had heard from the arguing and the loudness in that room. "I… um… Wanna go see Clawhauser?"

He turned to her. "Carrots, he was released two days ago." She realized he was right.

"Oh, yeah. I, uh… I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

He smirked at her. "Something tells me those big ears were listening, though."

She dropped her head in shame. "Nick, I went to knock and instead I… I tried not to, I really did. I didn't mean to overhear-"

He didn't cut her off like he normally would. Instead, she found herself pressed into his red fur. She hadn't experienced this sensation since the Bellwether case. At first fear tried to take hold. She wasn't exhausted or emotionally wild right now, but she ignored that feeling. Then came the second feeling. The one that made her wrap her arms around the waist of the fox in front of her.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Don't." He managed to pull on one of her ears with a paw, so she looked at him. "Everything is telling me this is stupid and I'll regret it. But I'm ignoring that right now."

She just pressed her face into his stomach. His green shirt was there, as always. When he wasn't forced into something else, it was his go-to clothing style. She thought it was an ugly color, but somehow it was comforting. She pulled him closer, knowing exactly what he meant. She'd heard the rumors. The good, the bad and everywhere in between. It was exactly like Nick had said a few days ago- she'd heard things from throwing away careers to being against society to being warped. One nurse had claimed that Judy must not care about her family's bloodline and standing to throw it away over a fox.

She didn't want to think about that. She knew why he was saying no, and she knew why she had told herself no. But here, in the silence of the room and away from prying eyes, she gave in. She didn't cry, but she didn't want to let go. Whatever there was between them, she wanted it. Nick was her friend, her partner. She didn't want to throw more labels in the mix- she just wanted to figure out where they were headed.

* * *

True to her predictions, she and Nick were released from the hospital the next day. She was given notice from the doctor not to push herself for a while. The otter gave Nick the same advice. Judy shivered at the thought. Another week of sitting around on desk duty. "Well, I guess I get to sit and do nothing again."

"Nah. At this point, paperwork is the next stage." He was almost whining. "Which means I can count on you to do most of it, right?"

"That's not fair!" She elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted. He hated paperwork and put it on her as often as he could. "I'm not rushing through 2 hours of reports again."

"Aww, come on Carrots! You know you have better writing skills than me."

"Just because you don't want to do it doesn't mean I do, either."

The doctor rushed them to the door. "If you can joke like that, get out of here. Try not to visit me again; I've seen both of you enough for the month."

She nodded to him. "Thanks, Doctor."

Nick just pulled her ear. "If we come back, blame her. She's the one who keeps going through doorways."

"Nick!" He chuckled as she swung at him again. The doctors had already gotten their things packed in Nick's car; he'd had one of the other officers bring it up to the hospital for them. When they got to the car, Nick found a note on the windshield. Judy stole it from him and opened it, letting him read over her shoulder.

 _Officer Wilde, police equipment not installed in police vehicles is a crime. Please refrain from such activities in the future._

She laughed. "Well, at least you didn't get a ticket or go to jail for it, right?"

He stared at her. "What jail would they send me to? Ours is in bad shape as it is. Besides, spending a week in the hospital was enough jail time for me as it was." She just smiled back at him, opening her door. They could finally get back onto the case.

Nick had his phone out and called a number as he shut the door, pressing the speaker button.

" _You've reached the ZPD. Benjamin Clawhauser here, how can I help you?_ "

"Hi Benji!"

" _Judy!_ " came the excited reply. " _Does this mean you're out of the hospital?_ "

"Yes we are, big guy," Nick replied. "Let the Chief know we're coming in."

" _Sure, give me a second._ " The line went silent for a minute before crackling back up. " _Bogo says to hurry over. I'm guessing your case is developing._ "

"I hope so, Clawhauser," he replied. "I'm about ready to send all these crazies to the ward."

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed. "We don't know if they're like that at all!"

"They tried to blow us up twice. Of course they are." He smirked at her.

" _Awww, you two are so cute. By the way, most of the other officers are with you._ " His voice sounded happy to Judy, and she found herself blushing. They weren't moving forward yet, but at least she knew they weren't going backwards.

"Well, isn't that just so comforting. I've never had a whole Precinct worth of cops worried about my non-existing dating habits before." Nick just looked at her. She wanted to say more, but she knew that he was right. "Maybe they'll worry about my imaginary fishing rod falling from my apartment next."

" _I'm glad to see you're in good spirits, Nick. I gotta go, we've got a few officers out on patrol._ " With that the line cut and the screen went black.

"Guess it's back to work, _sweetheart_." He laughed as he put the vehicle into gear and started trying to find an exit.

"Oh hush. So… Oliver?" She found herself straining against the seatbelt as he slammed on the brakes and killed his car. He had to move the shift around and restart it.

"Carrots, there's a lot more to that story than you know. I didn't expect my mother to find that out already, myself." He managed to get past the parking lot and ease into traffic.

"It suits you, what with you being a cop now." He groaned and hung his head.

"Alright, you know what? I'll spill. After last nig… nevermind. My actual full name was Nicholas Piberius Wilde. I didn't like the way it sounded, and I never met my grandfather. So, once I got out on my own, I got it changed. Well, added to."

"Added to?" Judy asked. He shrugged.

"I couldn't make myself lose it, but I could put something else there to make it less invasive. So I added in Oliver. Shorter, less fancy sounding. Plus, with no one knowing my original now, I could say I wanted something NOW and it became a type of signature."

"You would do something like that," Judy found herself saying. She looked around the car, noticing that his CV and light were missing. "Looks like you lost your contraband a bit more recently just NOW, though."

He gave her a stink eye. She laughed at it. "It's back in the trunk, safely concealed. And that's technically not full initials, it just annoyed a few people back when I lived a different life."

"So it's actually Nicholas Oliver Piberius Wilde?" She didn't say anything to him, but the older name did sound kind of stuffy. Had she not known it existed, she'd of felt his mother was a bit meaner than she'd thought. But if it was Nick doing it? Well, that was just like him.

"Don't tell anyone, Carrots. After all, if they knew mine, I'm sure everyone would love yours."

Judy gave him daggers in return. "Is this blackmail, Nick?"

He smiled at her. From next to him came the orange pen she'd given him months ago. He rarely had it, so she'd thought he'd lost it. Instead, she heard the whirring as he clicked the play button. " _Thanks for… well, that. Nick? Could, um… you could do that nose thing again?_ " She felt her eyes go wide as his smile turned into a full blown grin. How'd he have that the day before? And how had he done that without her knowing?!

"Nope. It's a hustle, sweetheart. And I just got you good."

* * *

The Precinct looked amazing.

Well, all things considered it did. For having been blown up. Nick pulled around to the back and parked his civilian vehicle. They both got out, thankful he had it. She didn't mind riding trains and walking, but right now it'd of probably hurt. She'd gone this process again. She hoped she wouldn't have to anymore. For some odd reason, Nick's words to his mother popped into her mind. She shivered at the thought.

As she went in the sidedoor to the Precinct, Judy found herself in awe at the speed that the Precinct had been put back together. The front glass windows were dark and preventing as the inside looked the same, although fresher in color. There were no remaining marks of anything, no clues that something had gone wrong to the building a week ago. Other than the standing cranes and scaffolding outside, the place was back to before.

As she stepped further in to notice the changes, she heard a squeal. She looked over to see Clawhauser leaning forward behind the desk. "Oh. M. Goodness. Judy's back!" She saw other officer's starting to appear from their offices and corners. The other officers were clapping, some whistling. She smiled and looked back towards the corner just to see her partner slinking behind the cheetah's desk. He still had an arm in a sling, so it was comical to see this green, khaki, and blue puff of red fur trying to move aside without being noticed.

"Hey there, Wilde! Trying to avoid the limelight?" He froze as McHorn called him out, forcing Clawhauser to look at him and bounce in his chair. He just groaned and stopped what he was doing to walk into the main area and head for the stairs. But now Judy heard more than just some clapping and whistling; a few hoots and cat-calls were made and she looked down towards her toes. It was a bit more embarrassing than she'd thought. If only Bogo would yell…

As if on cue, she heard the sound of rolling thunder come across the station. "WILDE! HOPPS! GET IN HERE!" She hurried up the stairs behind Nick, glad that the Chief could be so predictable in situations. It was like he was the idea of normalcy himself, keeping everyone sane with his yelling. She walked next to Nick, ignoring the loud noise as they entered the Chief's office. Instead of going to the seat, she stood next to Nick and looked at the buffalo.

"I'd tell you to sit but I'm aware that you're tired of it." His voice still sounded powerful, but it didn't sound like she was about to be zapped anymore. "First off, do I need to separate this partnership before anything happens?"

"Chief, we're navigating the gray area," she replied. "Until we figure it out, and even after, we will remain professional and in control in the workplace."

He snorted and sat behind his desk. "Hopps, do me a favor and take your parent's phones. I don't know how they got my extension, but they're worse than the Mayor." His voice was gruff, but it sounded slightly amused. She looked at Nick. His fur wasn't on end, which meant he wasn't worried about the Chief for the time being.

"Yes, sir!" she said, saluting him. That actually hurt, so she winced a bit and climbed into the chair. Nick didn't follow suit.

"Chief, please tell me you saved all the debris or found a link here." His voice was controlled, but it was devoid of his snarkiness. Judy wished he'd be a little calmer about this case. Considering what had been lost, she didn't blame him. But he was off, if only slightly.

"Wilde, there's a reason I'm the Chief. There's a warehouse six blocks away that the crime scene has been reconstructed. What was left after the explosion, anyways. I have personally talked to the Police Chiefs of Precinct 2 and 8. You two, along with Talens, have been allowed access to the photos and the buildings in order to piece together the case.

"You've also been granted seniority for this case. You have the discretion to put together a small task force to assist you in each District, and once you have more details we'll coordinate to move forward."

Nick moved and ended up next to Judy. It made her feel better, him being closer. She resisted the urge to touch his arm; she just wanted to go back home and eat some actual food. The food his mother had brought had been the best thing in the hospital that day. Thanks to Talens and sharing it with Clawhauser and Fangmeyer as peace offerings and digging for information, that casserole hadn't lasted long.

"Shouldn't Talens be here as well, Chief?" Nick was staring right at Bogo. He was communicating something to their boss, but Judy couldn't figure out what it was.

"She's apprised of the situation, Officer Wilde. She asked for some time off. I could make a few inquiries, but I'm aware of her likely location. Now isn't the time to be talking about the case to her. Tomorrow is a new day, but not now."

Nick nodded. It seemed like whatever he'd wanted to find out he had. Judy spoke up. "Do you have the addresses of the rebuilt crime scenes, or do we need to get that information at each Precinct?"

He pushed a file towards them. It was thicker than most starting case files. "That has references to every robbery connected to the case. There are also pictures of the suspects, along with their coroner's reports. First responder statements and video stills from nearby traffic cameras. This is just the start. Each Precinct has more waiting for you."

Nick groaned next to her. "Chief, this sounds like a paperwork nightmare."

The Chief nodded. "After 7 robberies, a building collapse, and a three-pronged coordinated attack on the ZPD, what did you expect?" Judy looked at Nick's dropped face. A second ago he was up and ready for this, but now he looked ready to throw in the towel.

"How do you expect us to swim through this mess, Chief?" It was partly a whine, but it was clear he was asking for a pointer from Bogo. He usually didn't care what others said, but this time it was big. Unlike with the Howlers and having no support, the ZPD was fully behind this investigation.

"Do what you do best, Wilde. You and Hopps make a good team. You have your own way of handling cases. It's not exactly procedure, but you have the highest closure rate on the force. So integrate Talens and solve the case." He gave her partner a look, like he knew what Nick was asking and was finding it amusing to refuse his hint.

"Thanks, Chief. As always, inspirational cards. I'll bring some the next time I walk in here."

The Chief snorted at him. Somehow, the small questions had turned the serious case into something lighter and more manageable. "You do that, Wilde. I expect both you and Hopps to go home and rest the remainder of the day. Tomorrow I expect to see you signed in to that warehouse."

Judy jumped down, holding the folder. Nick followed her to the door. She opened it as Nick spoke again, causing her to freeze.

"So, is that go home together or apart, sir?"

She turned on him. "Nick!" she snarled. Despite being a rabbit, she could probably hurt him if she needed to.

The Chief just waved his hoof at the door. "I'm going to ignore that. Although I think Hopps answered it quite well. Now go home." After a second, Judy stood outside the door and Nick closed it behind him.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Are you trying to be a smart aleck? We have a case to solve and I don't need any more unpaid suspension!"

He laughed, holding up his paws. "Hey, easy there. It was a legitimate question."

Judy just stared at him. "How is that a legitimate question? And to the Chief, of all mammals?"

Nick just strode away from her. "He's the one calling the shots. Figured I'd let him shoot that bubble too."

"Nick!" she chased after him, ignoring the snickers of those around her. Despite the teasing, she felt great. She was about to be on a case, and more than that she wasn't just being emotional. She wasn't in the wrong here. She looked down on the front, smiling to herself at the title on the tab of the folder: " _Organized Crime: Clefts_ ", followed by the leading officers: " _Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde_ ". It was her second big case, but this time she had support. She wouldn't be fighting the clock. And she had an amazing partner.

'Time to get to work,' came the thought in her mind. She nodded to herself, agreeing in more ways than one.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I received two PM's about my usage of Nick's full name. I've seen other writers using "P." as the middle initial, but it wasn't set in stone. Or so I thought. I added a spin to make it work. It still has a bit of author's flare, AND I think it fits Nick's personality. Snarky dude, snarky name. Deal with it.  
**

 **Yes, I know I'm beating the dead dog here. Romance, fluff, confusion, etc. For those who are unsure of their actions and have to fight society to make a change, this is often the recourse. And unlike in the movie where it's setting standards for society, now it involves a much greater part of personal involvement. Plus, I think in the future you'll all see why I'm trying to establish this connection SO DAMN HARD.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	28. 25) Searching the Rubble

"Officer Wilde, you're not allowed drinks in here." Nick groaned and stared at the small mole in a dark suit. With all the police running around like chickens with no heads and the Mayor questioning Bogo for leads, the best option had been to hire private security. There was a problem with that- these animals were unreasonable.

Nick looked at his watch. "Buddy, it's not even 6:30 AM, it's dark, and I'm a fox. You understand why I need this." He held up his coffee cup, trying to appeal to the mole's better nature.

"Officer, I understand the need for it, but regulation says you can't. Your partner there," he nodded towards Carrots, "Is fine, though."

"She's holding a donut. Food! That will speckle and blend in with _everything_." The hell kind of logic was this?

"We can clean up food easily. Moisture? Not so much." The dark mammal just looked at him. "So please- either finish your drink, or wait out here until you do." This mammal was polite. Very polite. If Nick had been more awake, he'd of appreciated it. But it was still early, and he'd almost broken another clock. He sighed.

"Guess we go with option 1," he said as he tilted the cup up and gulped down the rest of the coffee. It was a little hotter than he'd preferred for chugging, but he needed the caffeine.

"Thank you, Officers." He pressed his paw to a pad on the wall and typed in a small code. The light turned green and was followed by a beep. The mole then pushed open the door. "Be careful where you step."

Nick tossed his trash in the can near the door and entered. Behind him, he heard his partner do the same. Despite it being allowed, he'd noticed her scarf down her breakfast. He smiled at the obvious thoughtfulness. Her sense of fairness was impeccable at times like this.

As he moved around the corner, Nick immediately covered his eyes. The lights were on at full brightness and he hissed. To go from dark skies to black walls and now blinding light? 'Whoever had this idea of a design was an idiot,' he thought. After a moment to calm down and put on his aviators, he noticed a lone figure staring at the scene.

"Good morning, Officer Talens!" Carrots went past him and towards the taller back in front of her. The senior officer turned to look at them.

"Hopps, you're too chipper." Her voice sounded tired, lazy. Nick wanted to laugh.

"Carrots, imagine a female version of me but more cranky and moody. That'll give you Talens there." He strode up to the scene, ignoring the scowl on the ocelot's face.

"Wilde, I wouldn't want to be compared to you even if I was a part of you."

"That's so sweet. Glad to see I'm appreciated."

"Yeah, sure. Setting a new fashion trend?" The cat waved at his face. "I could have sworn that wearing glasses indoors is in bad taste."

"If you think that's bad, you should see his off duty attire." Nick looked at his partner, wanting to laugh. "If those glasses are in bad taste, you don't want to see the Hawaiian look. It'll leave a bad taste in your mouth." He smirked back as the cat rolled her eyes, looking back at the scene. Nick noticed Carrots wasn't looking at either of them anymore.

"Carrots, before you jump into this, remember the last time you didn't slow down." She looked at him with that look she made when he was being obnoxious.

"Thanks, Nick. Although I doubt it'll explode twice."

"Classy assumption. I never thought it'd blow up in the first place." The caffeine was kicking in. That added to the quipping with his partner was helping him wake up. He was quickly forgetting what time it was.

"Can you two stop flirting and do your job?" He looked at Talens. Her face said she hadn't meant it and was only joining in.

"Are you feeling left out and jealous? I got enough for the both of you. Interspecies fraternization all around!" He felt a sharp pain in his side as Carrots hit him. He just laughed. It wasn't a breezy subject, but that gave him a way to break the tension he could feel was there. If it didn't exist, that was fine too. If it had, he'd removed it. He waved his paw at the scene in front of them. "Shall we, ladies?"

Both of the other officers nodded their heads and they all moved forward into the reconstructed scene. Nick took a wider approach, trying to get a real feel for the scene. He could almost smell the blood and fear on the air from his memory alone. Chalk lines gave him an indication of where some of the bodies were. He turned his eyes when he saw the outline of the zebra's hoof; for some odd reason, it bothered him more than the rest of the scene.

He wanted to focus on the wreck. He'd spent some time doing illegal car racing, so he thought that'd be where he could do the most good. He moved over some glass; apparently the reconstruction crew wanted it authentic. He was glad his paws had healed; the rough pads had been through enough abuse as it was. As he got closer to the desk, he froze.

They'd pulled out the broken scene, all right. Too much so. There was still fur stuck to the underside of the desk. Nick's nose detected the slightest smell of Clawhauser. Immediately he thought of how the cheetah had looked when he'd first seen him after coming to in the hospital. Benjamin had been in good spirits, but when Nick had noticed his legs in casts he had felt guilty as could be. It wasn't that he could change a thing; even had he been there, he'd of probably been too far away to prevent that from happening. But seeing the friendly mammal hurt like that… He felt his paws clench. He took a breath and moved further over to look into the front of the damaged vehicle.

He tried to piece it all back together. He hadn't seen the vehicle from this position, but he'd seen the exterior. It was dark, with the only damage visible on the front end. He looked at the front of the SUV, noticing the distance between the counter and the vehicle. "Hey Fluff," he called out. "When you first got near this thing, was it completely against the reception desk?"

He looked up to barely see her ears near the back wheel of the SUV. "Yeah, it was rammed into it. Why?"

Nick looked down at the desk. In order to look at the front end, he'd had to climb onto the desk. It was splintered and cracked in some places, but the wood outer-lays had some stone innards and thus retained the rough shape. Something wasn't right. Had the vehicle been against the desk, it'd of done more damage. Immediate force distribution or something like that. He was trying to remember all the details of how to judge impact from the Academy. Carrots couldn't be mistaken from her point. So that meant-

"Talens, how's the search on the technology lead?"

The ocelot was bent over a few pieces of metal near the wall. She was touching a small piece, confused. She didn't turn to look at him. "So far, the research says it could exist, but it's almost impossible to find. It's a revolutionary idea, so it's on the down and low. There's almost no proof it does exist." She finally turned her eyes towards him. "Why, you think it really could?"

He rubbed his neck. "Carrots says the vehicle was against this counter." He stomped his paw to prove his point and immediately froze when he heard it groan under him. He was suddenly quite glad to be a smaller mammal. "But there's not enough damage for it exploding against it. The report I read said the explosive device was right behind the engine, so there should be more damage here for immediate contact. Unless it wasn't."

His fluffier partner moved closer to the edge of the SUV where she could look. "So it moved away from the counter before it exploded?"

"Think about it. They wanted to cut loose ends, right? That means by hitting those we know about. They don't know how much we know, but if they're aware of who is looking into it they know who has the most information." He pointed to each of them in turn. "If we're trying to escape and you can control the vehicle but know it's about to explode, what would you do? Let it be? Or try to control the situation and follow them as far as you can?"

Talens stood up and walked closer. "That would require more than a control of the car, Wilde. They'd need cameras to know where we were. Either in the car or outside."

Nick looked at his partner. "How easy was it for Bellwether to get us access to the traffic cams, Fluff? Is that an option?"

Judy nodded at him and looked to Talens. "He's right. If you have city hall access, it wouldn't require any effort at all. Even without it, they probably wouldn't have a problem with that." She pointed behind her. "I think I found something, though."

Nick lowered himself off the desk carefully. He was _NOT_ about to jump down onto the glass. He followed both of his partners to the back of the vehicle. Judy pulled open the door and showed them a missing panel. Inside the electric lines were burnt out.

"I know it could be a result of the explosion," she began, "but what if these lines were destroyed in advance? If somehow Grayson had managed to get control of the van, this is the direct access to the back wheels. The electric brakes wouldn't have worked, so he'd of crashed into someone somewhere."

Talens nodded. "If you can't destroy the police, attack the city. These animals had a back up plan."

This wasn't good. Despite being able to understand how everything was working and why the bombing had occurred like that, it didn't tell them anything about who caused it. "Talens, you brought the reports with you. Did they manage to pull anything off of the vehicle?"

She stepped out of the scene and to the small desk by the wall. She grabbed some files and started ruffling through them. "Only in the passenger compartment and on the back seat. Both sets of DNA belonged to Grayson."

Judy asked, "Who owned the vehicle?" Nick wasn't sure why that would help; a stolen vehicle is a stolen vehicle.

"One Mr. Randy L. Bump, a smaller camel living in Sahara Square. He reported it missing a day before the attack."

Judy had her paw under her chin. "Do you have the information on the other vehicles?"

Talens looked up at her. "I think so, but I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"Humor me."

Talens looked at Nick and shrugged before returning to the papers. They weren't as neat as when she'd first gotten to the table; Nick could see she was shaking. Despite this case giving her something to focus on, she wasn't ready. But Nick knew how guilt and revenge could make someone, and he didn't want Talens to fall into that pit.

"One was taken from a dealership in Tundratown four days before the attack. Police reports indicate it was one of five vehicles stolen, the other four being a truck, two smaller cars, and a mid-sized sedan. The third was collected from the Marshlands. It was reported stolen after the crime. According to Mrs. K. Horney, she was out of town until the day after everything happened. She reported it stolen and Precinct 5 investigated."

Judy thumped her foot. "Three different locations, three different districts. One wasn't home, one was out of town, and a dealership." She looked at Nick. "I was hoping for a connection. I hoped one of them might have more information than they revealed."

Nick nodded. "Good idea, Fluff, but I don't think we'll get far with that. It was a good idea."

Talens nodded, pushing away from the table. "I was looking at the busted pipes. They aren't connected to the vehicle; based on the lab guys, it's assumed they were in the back as projectiles for collateral damage."

Nick turned to look at the car. That sounded good, but something was off. He just moved towards the vehicle and yanked on the other door. It opened, but just barely. Other than the missing glass and the scorch marks, the back seat looked like it'd avoided the blast as much as it could.

"I get that the blast would light the fuel on fire through the piping. There would be an additional explosion under the vehicle and after that just mostly fire. But where's the damage from the pipes?" He turned to look at both of them. He then turned to the wall. "I can count what looks to be five pipes over there. There's a few scattered elsewhere where they ended up. Those were in the wall. But inside," he turned and waved, "shows no signs of them damaging the interior. It's like they were an after effect."

Judy shook her head. "Nick, I don't get what you're saying. There's nothing about those pipes that could lead us anywhere." Nick huffed. The team had thought the same thing, but he was hoping for an idea here.

"What if there is something there?" He looked at the ocelot at the same time Carrots did. She immediately started ruffling through her papers for a report. "It says that Mr. Bump is a manager of a retail store that specializes in food. Unless his store has had major renovations, there was no need for those pipes to be there. If they weren't set up to leave in a specific way, maybe whoever put the car in motion didn't care about removing them."

Now Nick was confused. "I don't follow, Talens."

"What if the vehicle was used for something else first, Wilde?" Talens eyed pried into his. "What if it was used the day of for something and utilized that night after we caught Valts?"

It was a long shot. Over thin ice. Held by a thin string. "That's a long stretch, Talens," his partner said. "I don't know how we'd even begin to look into that."

Talens smiled. "Ask the owner. If he had them, they were stolen. If he didn't, they were added. And if that's the case, they were intended to do damage or be used for something else. Either way, you can't just grab metal like this. This is factory set. Maybe there's a record."

Nick turned to the wreckage. "I don't know, Talens. But all I found was that we were chased down a bit. Fluff found a possible back up plan. Yours is the best we've got for a lead until we go to the next one."

He heard a sigh. "Is that your attempt at a compliment, fox?"

He barked, the sound echoing in the enclosed building. "Nah, just saying you've found more than me and Fluff. For now."

"You really think you're something, don't you?" He let his ears drop to his head. He looked back, thankful she and Judy hadn't had time to talk much. If Carrots gave away some of the dirt she had on him, Talens might use it a bit more often.

"Hell yeah. I'm the first fox cop, and apparently I'm supposed to be causing a stir for interspecies activists. That, and I could be on the cover of any engineering magazine to show how to survive demolitions."

Talens laughed and so did his partner. He looked down at the violet eyes, glad that they could keep the workplace the same. He found himself wondering about what would happen that evening after they'd looked into another scene.

"So, which to first? 2 or 8?" He looked at Talens as he asked. He could see her stiffen, and he knew that whichever came first she'd have to face it at some point. He waved his paw at his partner, making her look at the cat. Her ears drooped, and he knew she got the message.

"Don't baby me, Wilde." Her sturdy voice gave Nick a start. Carrots' ears rose slightly at the comment. "I may not be in the best of shape, but I can handle it. And since it's nearer by about an hour, I vote for the Canyonlands."

Nick nodded and looked at the last officer in the room. Her violet eyes looked at his and she nodded back. He squared his shoulders and turned towards the door.

"Precinct 8 it is."


	29. 26) Broken Ranks

The seat belt was annoying. It was rubbing in all the wrong places. Judy rubbed her stomach, glad that there were bandages wrapping her middle under her uniform. Despite the stitches being gone, it wasn't the most comfortable feeling. She knew her fur would cover each scar, but it made her slightly self-conscious. Plus, she wasn't happy about the situation.

She expected them to take squad cars. Go to each area and find out information. Work together in order to find some leads. Instead it was one car. Nick's. And somehow she had ended up the back seat instead of up front. That was her spot. She always sat next to Nick. Instead, Talens had ended up there. In her spot. Hers.

'Wait, that's not mine,' she told herself. 'Calm down. Just because I understand how he feels doesn't mean that there's anything going on.' She took a breath and played with her paws. She didn't like this feeling, whatever it was. It was different from how she'd felt when Nick was able to do something she couldn't. Was this a different type of jealousy?

"Talens, is there anything you can tell us before we get there?" Judy wasn't trying to come off as rude, but she wanted something to distract herself. She wanted to focus on the job. They were still about 10 minutes out, anyway.

The ocelot turned in her seat and looked at her. "No casualties when I arrived on scene. Blacked out from the blast. You'd get more details from that file you received."

Judy just stared back at the cat. Her dark eyes weren't revealing anything. She could feel the cat getting under her skin. So far under that she felted to shake her skin right off her body.

"Carrots, she doesn't give out a lot of info. She treated me the same when we first got assigned together. Just bear with it." She looked up and saw Nick's eyes staring at her in the mirror. She didn't like he was defending Talens, but the fact he could see what was bothering her made her happy.

Talens just glared at the fox. "I still don't share much info with you, fox. You haven't earned it."

He flicked his ear in her direction. "I think I've earned it. Two buildings falling on top of you does that."

"You really want to go there, Wilde?" Judy focused on the older officer. Despite her voice being level, the look in her eyes was dangerous.

Nick didn't shy away from her. "This isn't a competition. Nor is this attacking what any of us have gone through." He turned the wheel, getting on the last street that would lead to the other Precinct. "I'm saying we've all gone through enough for this case. If we can't share information, it's just as dangerous as if we were enemies."

The cat huffed and turned back towards the road. Nick's paws seemed to grip the wheel a bit tighter. Judy just let her head flop back against the seat. She knew they were still a few minutes from the Precinct. But unlike before, the car was now silent and an air of tension was pervasive. She groaned inwardly.

Those remaining five minutes were some of the longest of her life.

* * *

Apparently the Precinct wasn't happy with the situation. Judy listened as Nick spoke quietly to the officer who was trying to harass him for using his personal vehicle.

"Officer Graze, right?" The white tailed buck nodded. "It's not a two person team here. There's three of us. Imagine that in a police cruiser; who would you stick in the back? Which of your fellow officers gets to be the criminal?"

The buck peered into the car, noticing the passengers. "Honestly? You." Nick's ears laid down on his head but he didn't get angry. Judy was glad he could control his anger; despite steps taken forward, many foxes and other species were looked at disfavorably. "Next time, please go through the proper channels so we aren't worried."

Judy hadn't thought of that. When Nick went to open his mouth, she leaned forward and placed a paw on his arm. "Nick, the situation has everyone on edge. Don't." He looked at her and nodded before looking back to the buck.

"My apologies." The buck nodded and stepped back from the car, allowing everyone to get out. Judy hopped out on the same side as Talens; she had pushed some files and a random shirt on the left hand side and didn't want to climb over it. Nick's car may be closer to her size than the cruiser they were assigned, but it was still built for a slightly larger mammal than herself. The buck waved his arm at the Precinct; it was still being rebuilt. "Welcome to Precinct 8. I'm your official liaison while you're here. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask."

Judy followed Talens to the back of the car where Nick and their new 'contact' was waiting. His expression, and the way he looked down on them (literally) was not a comfortable feeling. Judy feared they'd have to fight more discrimination here.

"How much has your team found out about the vehicle?" Judy looked up at Talens. She couldn't explain it, but somewhere inside she knew something bad was about to happen. The ocelot wasn't showing any signs or tremors, but just like her and Nick seeing the scene may bring things out. Things that should stay hidden.

"We rebuilt the scene as our Chief asked. We were told that we could explore anything into this we wanted to, but that some Downtown officers would collect that information and take over." He looked at his watch as he led towards the side entrance. "So a lot of officers just did what was requested and no more. It feels like we're having a dispute over jurisdiction. It's a huge turn off."

Judy heard Talens make a small huff. Nick hid his better, but she could see the flick of his tail. Funny, she used to never notice small things like that. Now, just a small movement and she was starting to read his less discerning movements. That wasn't the important thing right now though. She shook her head and went through the door that he was holding open to follow Talens and the Precicnt 8 officer. As she did, she felt a furry brush and realized that Nick had let his tail brush against her ears. It made her blush and she stepped forward before he could turn it into a joke.

As they entered the Precinct, Judy found herself relieved. Like with their own station, 8 had managed to clean the interior and remove all signs of the attack. Talens managed to stand straight, but Judy noticed she was shaking. Nick came around from behind her and moved to stand on the other side of Talens. As he passed her, she heard him whisper, "Roll with it."

She knew what he meant. She could feel the distrust, the annoyance in the air. Every officer in the Precinct was turning to look at them. She looked to Nick, noticing that he was standing straighter. Somehow, that cocky grin was on his face. Even looking like he thought himself high and mighty, it was clear he had a plan. She trusted him to keep everything in control.

"Chief, they're here!" She looked at Graze, wishing he'd be less obnoxious about it. Had it been their Precinct, she'd of led the squad up to the Chief and tried to avoid a scene. Instead, it felt like one was being instigated.

A side door opened. Considering the Precincts should be similar in design, Judy knew that area would be the interrogation rooms and holding cells. He was even bigger than Bogo. She wasn't sure the type, but the Chief of Precinct 8 was some kind of elephant. He looked tired, but all the nearby officers immediately gave him way as he walked towards them.

"So this the team in charge of the attacks, huh?"

Judy felt herself flop inside. Despite appearing masculine, the voice had a distinct feminine nature to it. She mentally told herself to not call the larger mammal a him.

She waited for one of her partners to speak up. When neither did, she moved forward. "Officer Judy Hopps, ma'am. These are Officers Talens and Wilde."

The Chief crossed her arms and stared at her. "Proper police protocol is to refer to me by my name or Chief, Lieutenant."

"Actually, proper policy is for the commanding officer to introduce him- or herself before anything commences, Chief." Judy felt her eyes widen and froze. This wasn't good. Nick was about to cause a scene.

The elephant huffed and looked to glare at him. Judy knew she'd have to deal with Bogo later. But he had a plan.

"My name is Alice Tusks, and I am the _Chief_ of Precinct 8." Judy could feel the anger in the air. Why did Nick have to stir up trouble?

"Chief Tusks, we have no intention of overrunning your officers. We just want to solve the case." Judy looked over at Talens, thankful that her partner had spoken up. She had gone from falling apart to picking herself back up. At least she was trying to prevent Nick from messing everything up. The elephant turned her attention to the ocelot and stepped towards her.

"Do you want to shirk your duties now, Officer? After you and your partner barged in and demanded we give you a prisoner?" Talens look changed. Her whole posture did. This was getting out of hand. "In fact, why are you here? You're a bit too close to the case. I believe my officers would do better than you to solve this case, especially if your medical file is accurate." Talens posture changed again, but this time for the worse. She was shaking. The elephant pointed to the far wall, next to a pillar. "Need I remind you how we found you, _Officer_?"

With that, the elephant turned and began walking across the lobby. Judy could hear the whispers starting, the ones saying they were all too close, how they were being overran by out of control cops. She turned to say something to Talens and froze. Nick had stepped forward, in front of the buck next to them. "Permission to speak, Chief!" he barked out.

Judy started waving her paw at her neck. This was too far. The elephant froze, turning to glare at the trio. "Excuse me?"

"Since you're acting like this is a military sector, I thought I'd treat you like a CO and ask for permission to speak. Or is this not the ZPD, Chief Husks?"

The room had gotten quiet. Deathly quiet. Judy knew her nose was twitching, but she couldn't stop it. This wasn't how everything was supposed to happen. This isn't how the ZPD operates. It couldn't be.

"Fine. Granted, Officer Smart Ass."

"You're a two-faced hypocrite." With that statement, Judy closed her eyes and prepared her statement when she gave in her badge. She could hear the stomping as the elephant returned.

"Wanna repeat that, fox?"

"You, and this whole Precinct, are acting like two-faced hypocrites, Chief." He said it so natural, like he thought he could get away with it. Judy opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Talens, like her, was frozen and looked at Nick like he'd lost his mind. The Chief was leaned down over him, intimidating. Nick just stared back, at attention, with that grin on his face.

"We didn't come here to take the case away from you or your officers. We were sent to look into the connections between the robberies, the bombings, and a highly organized criminal organization. Instead of cooperation, you harass us. You insult my partner and try to trigger an emotional tie. You say you're police, but you act like scum like we arrest. Hypocrites." He just glared at the large mammal in front of him.

She laughed, but it wasn't a good sound. It was acknowledging that he'd stuck his own foot in his mouth. "Thank you for that, Officer Wilde. I'll make sure you're stripped and fired for insubordination."

"Please do so only after you clear up charges of discrimination, both in forms of racial- and character forms as well as internal charges of harassment of underlings and noncooperation of departments, as noted in the manual in cases of a multi-precinct case." His smirk was gone, but that look in his eyes was strong. Fire. He wasn't backing down. Judy could only believe he knew what he was doing, because she didn't know how to stop it.

The Chief wasn't pleased. Her own grin was replaced by wide eyes and a snarling face. "Do you intend to blackmail a superior officer?" She lowered closer to him, the whole Precinct watching. "From your file, you used to be a criminal. That does sound like something you'd do. You definitely shouldn't be here." It sounded more like a threat than a statement, and Judy could hear snickering from somewhere.

"If we requested aide at this point and you refused, would it not be considered harassment and discrimination, Chief? After what you've so impolitely said?" His ears were up; Judy realized he wasn't worried. Far from it. Somehow this scary event, this life changing confrontation wasn't bothering him.

"All three of you are too close to the case. Bogo was an idiot for allowing any of you back on it."

Nick laughed in her face. "Does Bogo make bad calls? Probably. But I couldn't count the amount on a single one of my paws, and that's saying something."

The elephant shook in anger. "You expect me to just stand by while you come in and try to control _MY_ precinct and override _MY_ orders?"

"That's not why we're here." Judy was shocked to hear the words come from her own mouth. But if this could be cleared up now, at least she could say she'd tried to save their careers. "This is too big for one Precinct."

"Too big for _YOUR_ Precinct, Officer. Not mine. Now take your team and leave. You're too close to this case, and I don't want that on my people." She turned her back to leave and Judy sighed. Maybe they'd keep their jobs after all.

"Have you ever watched your partner die?" Judy just stared at Nick. Not only was he egging on the Chief of Police in this district, but now he was going to bring that up? 'Goodbye, career,' she groaned.

The Chief looked at him angrily. "The hell does that have-"

"Have you?" Nick cut her off. He turned and looked at the whole room. "Have any of you watched your partner die?" He waved his paw at Talens, who was now visibly shaking. She looked like she did back in the hospital- emotional, unstable, broken.

"Nick!" Judy whispered. "Stop it!"

"How about watching your partner fall down a four story building and realize you're powerless to do anything? How many of you have been shot or injured on the job, whether it's from weapons or environment?" He moved forward, pulling his uniform up. Judy gasped. She hadn't seen how bad his marks were and was scared to. There, on the bottom ride side, right above his hip, she could see what looked like a quarter sized scar where the fur hadn't healed with the skin bunched up tight around it. She knew the front looked worse.

"Any of you! How many of you were within the blast radius when this building went, hmm?" He was staring at everyone in the Precinct, his eyes furious. That fire had built into an inferno and Judy knew he'd had enough. "How many of you have even had the chance of losing your partner? Or have you been lucky enough to avoid any of those scenarios?

"OFFICER'S DIED!" His voice came out strong, demanding. He turned back towards Judy and the silent cat. "Talens watched her partner disappear in front of her eyes. How dare you say we're not meant to be here!" He glared at the elephant and moved forward. To Judy's surprise, the Chief actually backed away. "While you've been cozy rebuilding in peace, we've been finding dead civilians and burying officers. While you've been safe dealing with drunks and juveniles, we've been in the hospital recovering so we could get right back on the job. So yes, Chief Tusks, we're close to the case. We know what these animals are capable of. We know the risks, and yet we're still here.

"And instead of finding others who want to get their damn jobs done, we find a bunch of ZPD officers who CLAIM that we're stealing their jobs from them. _WE'RE ALL COPS._ This is your job," he pointed at a tiger in the corner, "your job," moving his paw to a hippo by the desk, "as well as our jobs. Stop harassing us for doing what we're asked to! We came here to cooperate, solve a case, and get these _murderers_ off the street. Instead you're slowing us down and treating us like we're villains. We don't care who gets the credit as long as the job gets done!" The Chief opened her mouth as if to argue, but Nick just continued.

"So go ahead. File your reports for us breaking protocol with cars and speaking to officers. Ignore your own wrongdoings. Ignore everything the ZPD stands for, I don't care. But if you're not going to help us, ignore our team. Pretend we don't exist. Just don't act like you're better than us because of our species and backgrounds and involvement in this case. We've survived it to this point, and we don't intend to back out not. Either get on board or get out of the way." He was almost gasping for air at this point, but luckily he wasn't waving his arms around or pointing anywhere.

Judy realized she wasn't breathing, just shocked at what Nick had just done. She looked around the room and saw the animals staring in shock and awe, some looking down. Even the Chief was stunned.

After a moment the Chief looked up, but there was a different look in her eyes. "The scene was put together in a warehouse three blocks from here. Maurice!" She turned to the orangutan behind the register. "Get them the address." She then turned to Nick and then looked at the rest of the team. "I'll be contacting your superior about this." Her voice wasn't as condescending as before.

Judy nodded. "That's fine, Sir. I'm sorry for my partner, he's rather-"

The Chief raised her arm. "Save it, Officer. I haven't had any officer speak up to me like this and I'm not sure whether to admire it or throw him in a cell." The Chief then waved her large arm to the area. "Your team has access to whatever you need. Don't be a nuisance, and we'll at least try to accommodate your investigation." With that, the Chief turned and walked away, finally able to reach her office and escape Nick's tirade.

The orangutan limbered over to Judy and gave her the address. "Your partner has guts," he informed her. The rest of the officers were returning to their duties, and sighed with relief.

"Yeah, he does." She looked at him. He knew how to hide his emotions better than that, and he knew how to push an animal so far before things went down the drain. That was risky, even for him.

"Don't let him get you fired." With that, the ape went back to his position behind the desk, quickly answering the phone for a unit that was away from the Precinct.

Judy grabbed Talens arm and pulled her towards the door. "Nick, outside. Now." He turned and looked at her, quickly following. As he went outside, his sunglasses went back to their normal perch. "What the hell were you thinking?! Are you trying to jeopardize the case?"

He turned his muzzle down to her, a grin spreading quickly. "They weren't going to cooperate otherwise. If we have nothing to lose, play to win it all."

Talens was shaking again, but it wasn't from fear. Judy watched as the ocelot slowly began to lean over, her laughter coming out. "You're crazier than I thought, Wilde!"

He just shrugged. "I learned a long time ago how to play others. Then I met this emotional rabbit who gave me a way to do it better." He turned his eyes to Judy. "Thanks for that, Carrots."

Judy hit him. For some odd reason, she couldn't stop the scowl on her face from trying to lift up. "Don't scare me like that again. I thought we were going to have to turn in our badges a few times there."

He led the way back to his car, that sloppy grin making him look cocky and shameless. Although a part of Judy recognized that that same look made her recognize how handsome he looked. She shook her head and got in the car, glad that the sun was overhead. They wouldn't have time to visit the next scene until tomorrow at the earliest, and she'd had enough job scares to last her for the rest of her career. She buckled up into the seat, anxious to see what else they'd have to deal with in the Canyons.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I come from America, and if you aren't aware the Criminal Justice system has problems when it comes to cooperation between departments in many cases, especially those involving federal inputs. I thought I'd show that side in this chapter. Sorry if it seems dramatic, but after writing this chapter I felt it showed well how much discrimination there still is in Zootopia and that's important as I build more into the romance.**

 **Enjoy!**


	30. 27) Exploring the Collapse (Judy)

" _DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID, WILDE?_ " The Chief's booming voice came through the phone. Nick had been stupid enough to turn it on speaker after he'd answered.

"You said do our thing, Chief!" he whined back. "I did my thing!"

" _Since the moment you left that Precinct, I've been on the phone with Tusks. All she did was complain and complain about you three!_ "

Judy bristled at the comment. "Anything formal, Chief?"

" _Not for the time being. Something about 'disrespectful of authority' and 'entrapment.' What did you think would happen when you took on a Precinct Chief? You're lucky she didn't take your badges! I've half a mind to take them myself!_ "

Nick chuckled. "She can't be any thicker than you, Bogo."

" _That's not the point, Wilde. You can't have a dominance match everywhere you go. Regardless of how hostile they are to you._ "

Judy gulped. Somehow the Chief knew about that. Talens spoke up. "So she admitted that? Her hostility and the whole precinct's inability to follow orders?" The cat was still angry about how Husks had riled her up.

" _Talens, I said you three had seniority and the abilities to investigate. I said nothing about the peacefulness of such investigations._ "

Nick groaned. "Yeah, that makes this case easier. If you plan to throw us under the bus, can you do so over a bridge? I'd like to be able to enjoy myself after I get run over, Chief." Judy slapped his arm. She knew he was trying to make it easier on them, but antagonizing their boss wasn't the way to do it.

" _Give me a progress report or I'm bringing you all back to the Precinct. AND taking your 'emergency supplies,' Wilde._ "

Nick gulped. "The damage to the desk was inconsistent with the vehicle being against it. Gives more light to the technology upgrade lead. Carrots found what looked like tampering to the brakes in order to prevent the car from not doing damage somewhere." He motioned to one of them so they'd speak.

Judy took over saying, "Talens found where the pipes came out to be inconsistent with a planned sabotage, so we believe questioning the owner of the vehicle to find out if the pipes were in there at the time of robbery. If not, we can try to follow the route of the metal and the vehicle usage through traffic cameras."

" _Sounds thin. Get something more solid._ "

"Will do, Chief." With that, Nick clicked the end button and groaned. They had barely pulled up to the warehouse when Bogo had called. Judy reached out and touched him arm; it was already a long day.

Talens grumbled, "Get a room and get it on. Get it out of your systems so we can get to work."

Nick laughed at that. "Lots of getting there, Talens. Guess I should get while the getting's good, right?"

Judy slapped his forearm. Talens was right; they had a case to focus on. She scooted over and opened the door, enjoying the fresh air as she hopped to the ground. The other two let her lead the way into the warehouse. It was less guarded and much bigger. As they got closer she noticed something and froze. It wasn't the fact that there was a different form of destruction here. It wasn't even the fact that she could see pieces of fur stuck to locations to give accuracy to the scene. It was the smell.

It hadn't been so bad at the Downtown recreation. The professional crews had done a great job, and the area had been vented well. This warehouse had little ventilation, and adding in the heat? She turned her head and took a breath to still her nerves before she realized how bad of an idea that was. Then she found herself pressed to a clean uniform and all she smelled was a hint of flower and the faint scent of musk.

"Why don't you two just make it official, Wilde? I feel like I'm the third wheel."

"Talens, you saw the color on her face. You want to clean up the chunks? If not, just give her a moment." He was laughing. Judy took a deep breath before turning around, not meeting their eyes.

"I'm amazed you three can handle it without a mask." Judy turned around, looking at the new voice. It came from a larger-than-average beaver that was moving towards them quickly wearing a face mask and dressed in a protective suit.

"It's not easy. This is Officer Wilde and Hopps. I'm Officer Talens." The ocelot leaned down with a paw extended. The beaver shook it and led them closer to the scene.

"Specialist Edith Block," came the reply. "We tried to recreate the scene as accurately as possible. You can see portions of bricks and wood supports that ended up in the scene. There were only two casualties whose remains we collected, that of a male antelope and that of a female badger." Judy looked at Talens, hoping she wasn't affected. No such luck. The cat was moving towards a larger section of wall that had been moved.

"Ah, I see you admire how well we do our jobs here, Officer Talens. We were able to replace the locations of some of the remains that weren't buried in their correct locations. The fur movement has allowed us to judge the nature of the explosives." Judy looked at the beaver, wishing she'd stop. She couldn't tell what was happening here. Talens was shaking quite badly as she reached up to touch the wall.

Suddenly she was on the floor, sobbing and gasping for air. The specialist looked mortified. "What's wrong, Officer? Is there-"

Nick stuck his paw on Block's shoulder. "Know that badger you found?" The mammal nodded as she looked at him. "That was her partner."

The beaver looked at Talens in shock. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I was asked to recreate the scene and I thought-"

"You did well," Judy said, getting next to the worried doctor. "But we need to talk a little bit. Come this way, please." She led the beaver away, watching Nick approach Talens. She didn't know why, but it looked like Nick was moving towards her like he was approaching a wounded animal.

"Tell me about the explosives you were able to recover and deduce."

The beaver looked over her shoulder at the ocelot on the floor. "It was… um… Localized, and… I didn't know. I honestly didn't." She couldn't stop looking at Talens.

Judy physically turned Block to look at her. "She's in shock, but I trust my partner to take care of that. I need you to get me up to speed. The explosives, specialist." She didn't mention how she thought their information guru was going into shock herself.

The beaver nodded. "They um… they were localized. High power but low controllability. Highly volatile. More to do damage to anything instead of focusing an attack."

Judy didn't understand. "Okay, doc. What's that mean for us?" She looked over at Talens and Nick, who was much closer to the sobbing cat now.

"In terms of how long it was stored? For there to be an impact without it exploding immediately, it had to have some kind of control center like C4 or some form of controlled explosive. Something that wasn't impact-based. But considering on the damage to the vehicle, it was much more volatile. Closer to dynamite or something like that."

Judy thumped her foot. Dynamite and C4? Construction or military grade? This wasn't making any sense. She looked at the scene and hoped something would pop out at her. "Where was it?"

Block looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Our teams did research and just gave us a report. We were told by Officer Graze that a lot of mammals were doing the bare minimum here. But you've determined the category and power of the explosives, so I'm hoping you can tell me where it was centered at."

"Oh!" The beaver began walking towards the scene. Judy glanced over; Nick was rubbing the cats back and staring right at her. She paused and turned her head. Nick just shook his head at her, his green eyes slightly appearing over his glasses to let her know he'd be over there for a while. She could handle this. She quickly caught back up to the specialist.

Block climbed into the back of the vehicle. "We've taken everything we needed from this, but touch as little as possible please." Judy heaved herself up into the SUV, noticing how damaged the interior was. She noticed Block waving towards the seats that were almost non-existent. "We believe the explosive was under the middle seat. There's conflicting evidence, but it could be possible that the explosives were also under both of the adjacent seats."

Judy nodded. She could tell from the markings that there was nothing to be gained from looking there. She turned and left the vehicle as quickly as she'd gotten in it. "Doctor, anything else?"

The beaver just looked at her. "I'm flattered you keep calling me that, but I don't have a Ph.D or anything. Misses does just fine. And there is one thing, if you're willing to let me explain it." Judy nodded as the small mammal led her to the front door. It was missing, so the beaver quickly jumped up.

Pointing to the spot under the wheel, she started talking. "We found evidence of something being against the driving shaft, here." She pulled out a pen from her pocket and tapped a spot on the splintered column. "However, whatever it was had been mostly destroyed. Melted. We recovered a small part of it, though." She led over to a box on top of a table. Two other boxes were nearby. Judy peered in each.

Each one had a piece of evidence and sampled near it. The beaver handed her a sealed bag; inside was a small black box, mostly melted down. She could see the middle was part of a screen. Mrs. Block also pulled out samples and laid them down.

"We found traces of aluminum, magnesium, and sulfuric acid. To the best of our knowledge, it looks like the magnesium was the base; after it caught, it burned hot enough to make the aluminum melt the wiring on the device. The acid somehow came next, burning enough of the device that there's no remaining digits or codes to identify it."

Judy held the item up towards a light. "We didn't find one of these in our crash. But if it was on the steering column, then our explosion likely took it out."

"Yours?"

"Our analyst figured out that the bomb was between the engine and the pedals of the vehicle. After it exploded, the pressure funneled to the fuel tank to create a second explosion and a large amount of fire."

"That makes no sense, Officer." Judy looked back to the specialist. "If they wanted to have a major explosion effect, putting the explosives similar to our attack would have been ideal."

"There was someone in the passenger seat, Mrs. Block." Shock settled over her face as she realized what Judy was telling her.

"Oh my…" She shook her head. "With that information, I can see why whoever did this would put the explosive there. But to detonate it with someone inside…" The beaver was not liking the sound of that at all.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best thing to clean up according to our guys." Judy jumped, almost dropping the bagged item.

"Nick, stop doing that!" He laughed as she hit him.

"You're the one with exceptional hearing, start paying more attention." She couldn't argue with that. She had been getting so engrossed into this case. It was horrific, dangerous, and exhausting. But it was also _intriguing_.

"Stop doing that on purpose then, you know how I get with a case!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stop scaring you, Carrots. IF you stop making buildings fall on top of us." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Got to keep you awake somehow, Nick."

She found him leaning on her. Literally. His elbow was on her forehead and he was leaning on her. She found it incredibly annoying. She was about to say something when she felt the most peculiar thing happening to her ear. It felt like a soft feather brush was tracing the edge of it. It was relaxing and ticklish at the same time. She realized that with his arms crossed, he had the perfect set up to do that.

"You two make an odd pairing." She looked at the beaver who was staring at them wide eyed.

"It's not like that, Mrs. Block. We're just partners. But we've survived a lot together, so we're closer than most." She wanted to scream about the words coming out of her mouth. It was the unspoken agreement she had with Nick- push the limits without overstepping them.

The specialist just shrugged. "Not my place to judge, Officer. Speaking of which…" She turned to look across the room to where Talens should be. The car was blocking the view. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine with time, doc." Nick's voice had a light edge to it. He wasn't going to say anything inappropriate. Judy was trying to fight her curiosity.

"Like I told Miss Hopps, it's just Misses, Officer Wilde. I think I'll take my leave now." As she turned away, she pulled out a business card and handed it to Judy. "If you need me for anything else or any other questions, don't hesitate to call me. Despite the atrocities here, I find this scene interesting. There's so many pieces to the puzzle, and I hope to pull some more out of all this." With that she began to walk away.

After she'd left, Judy spoke up. "You get through to her?"

"Yeah. She just needs time. I left her alone by the front door so it wasn't as bad on her nose. I think she'll be fine in a few minutes." His voice was deep, but she could hear a bit of emotion coming out.

"Did something happen over there? You seem like you understand her."

He laughed and continued stroking her ear. "Something about our pasts feels similar. I can get how she thinks. That's all, Carrots."

She just made a 'hmph!' noise and looked at the electronic device absentmindedly. After a moment, she decided to fill him in.

"Apparently the bomb was in the back seat. Some kind of C4 and dynamite combo. There was a strange device on the steering column that was melted down after the explosion." She held it up for him to see. "This technology is looking more and more real."

"Told you." He made no move to grab the item and just kept leaning on her, making her ears tingle. She'd gotten past the original shock and blush and was now just enjoying the feeling. A comfortable silence enveloped them as she thought about the case, Talens, and the fox leaning on her.

Paw movement caught her notice and Judy turned her ear towards the sound. She'd of turned both of them and her head, but at this point she was ready to fall asleep. She'd never had any mammal pay this much attention to her ears, and it felt heavenly.

"I swear to God, if you two don't hurry up and figure out the things going on between you I'll lock you up myself."

Nick laughed. "I do believe you sound jealous, Officer Talens."

"Not for something that makes everyone look at me. But what you two have going on? I'm amazed you don't have loads of kits yet."

Judy blushed at the thought. "We're not even together! We're just friends!" She turned and looked at the cat, immediately missing the weight. Although she wanted to get onto her for the thought, she couldn't bring herself to. Seeing the tear marked face and noticing her quakes just made Judy want to see if she was okay.

"Keep saying that, Hopps."

Nick stepped between them. "Easy there, Fluff. This kitty has had a long day." He grinned and turned to face Talens only to have her directly in his face. His eyes widened and he gulped.

"Don't call me that, fox."

He held his paws up. "Alright, easy there. I didn't mean anything mean by it, Meredith." She huffed and moved towards the scene. Nick followed her, which left Judy transfixed in place. Her mind was whirling and she felt herself bending her neck to look at her partners.

" _Meredith?_ "

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been a while since I did one of these. To be quite fair, I received a few complaints when the scenes matched up almost exactly. So, I'm trying to do this more sporadically. However, for this scene, I felt I needed to show both sides. I wondered about doing a third for Talens, as I've turned her into a main character over time, but it didn't flow and I gave up on the idea.**

 **I won't get a chance to write much more today or tomorrow, so you'll have to make due with this dual-scene and maybe another if I can crank it out in time before class.**

 **Enjoy!**


	31. 27) Exploring the Collapse (Nick)

" _Sounds thin. Get something more solid._ " Bogo's voice was gruff, demanding. Nick felt like there was a strong pressure coming from the phone. It was interfering with his day.

"Will do, Chief." He reached down to tap the end button. He put his paw up to his eyes. He still felt slightly nervous from his shouting match with Precinct 8's Chief. Despite looking in control, he'd played a risk. A big risk. He knew it had a better chance of working out than not, but he hadn't asked either of his partners how they felt about it. He could have lost them their jobs. A small, warm paw touched his other arm. It came from behind him, and he wanted to thank Carrots.

"Get a room and get it on," Talens grumbled at the door. "Get it out of your systems so we can go to work." She was moody after everything that had happened at the station.

Nick couldn't help but find that funny. "Lots of getting there, Talens. Guess I should get while the getting's good, right?" The paw on his arm slapped it. He looked back towards her as she got out of the vehicle. They were still in the gray area, and he could handle that. Better than having to hide anything from anyone. Now he just had to deal with what he was hiding from himself. Or more accurately, not hiding but not acting on.

He opened the door and followed Carrots and Talens into the warehouse. Immediately a smell assaulted his nose. Despite being a bigger room, the climate had enhanced a terrible smell. He had smelled it on himself after the second explosion; the smell of singed fur. But this was worse. It smelled like cooked fur. A small part of his mind wanted to find the source and eat it. He shook his head, disgusted at the thought. Even if that was part of his biology, he didn't have to listen to it. As he cleared his head of the thought, he noticed that Judy was turning green. She tried to get past it by breathing; that wouldn't work.

Without thinking, he wrapped his paw on her shoulder and pushed her into his side. She didn't speak, just breathed through his shirt. He could handle the smell, but it had been a detrimental sign. He wasn't going to subject her to that.

"Why don't you two just make it official, Wilde?" He looked over at Talens who stood there smirking at him. "I feel like I'm the third wheel."

"Talens, you saw the color on her face. You want to clean up the chunks?" Talens made a face and shook her head. He started laughing at the thought of the ocelot washing vomit off the floor. "If not, just give her a minute." As soon as he said it, his partner turned back to the room. 'Guess she got past that,' he thought.

"I'm amazed you three can handle it without a mask." He turned toward the small, feminine voice. A beaver the size of Carrots was walking up to them. She was dark in color like most beavers, but her tail was more oval than round.

Talens leaned down towards their new guest. "It's not easy. This is Officer Wilde and Hopps, I'm Officer Talens." She stuck her paw out and it was quickly accepted by the beaver. The mammal introduced herself as a specialist and then led them towards the mess in the middle.

"We tried to recreate the scene as accurately as possible. You can see-"

Nick tuned her out. He was looking at the scene in front of them. Right now, he needed to figure out where to begin. At the mention of casualties, he turned his attention back to the beaver in time to hear her say, "…male antelope and that of a female badger."

He looked at Talens and saw where she was moving. Despite his glasses and the sunlight, Nick could see where she was aiming for. If he was right, that tuft of fur was something that should have been buried days ago.

"I see you admire how well we do our jobs here, Officer Talens." He cut his eyes at the beaver.

'How well you do your jobs? Leaving carnage in a recreation? You're insane!' He didn't say that thought process out loud. He instead focused on Talens. She was shaking more as she neared the wall. As her paw raised to touch the fur, she began gasping and sobbing. A moment later her legs gave out and she was on the floor.

PTSD. Nick knew what it was. A few military men had ended up with it when they traveled the world. Zootopia was an ideal, but most everywhere else was messy. He had hoped that this wouldn't happen.

"What's wrong, Officer? Is there-"

Nick placed a paw on the brown animal's shoulder. "Know that badger you found?" he asked her. She nodded at him. He tilted his head towards Talens. "That was her partner."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I was asked to recreate the scene and I thought…" Nick didn't have time for this. One was going into a panic attack, the other shock for her actions. He only had two paws.

Thankfully, Carrots took over. "You did well," she told Block. "But we need to talk a little bit. Come this way, please." Nick counted the footsteps as they walked away. After a moment, he started to move closer to Talens. He was slow and steady in his approach. Right now, she wasn't herself. She was back at the scene, watching everything as if it was on replay.

"Talens, breathe. One at a time. Easy there, partner."

She just hissed at him and kept sobbing. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew how to help with shock, but this was a different thing. Suddenly a thought popped in his head, and he decided to try it.

"What was her first name?"

The ocelot glared at him, her eyes wild as she gasped for air.

He asked her again. "Sans. What was her first name, Talens?"

She shook her head and Nick could see something other than fear in her eyes. He recognized what it was, because he'd lived with it for years and years. Guilt was eating her alive the same way it'd eaten him when he walked out on his mother.

"It was Amanda. That was her name." Talens eyed widened as she gasped. It wasn't a smart idea, but he found his legs carrying him forward. Thankfully, the cat wasn't striking out.

"From the way you act, you probably grew up on the streets like I did. We may have turned out different, but you have that air about you. Am I right so far?" Talens just nodded at him. Her breathing was ragged, but slightly more stable than before.

"It can kill you to trust someone on the streets. So never take first names, just keep the last names or keep them detached. That way you don't get stabbed in the back and you can cut your losses if you need to." Her eyes told him that she already knew the rule.

He continued. "But it's different here. This isn't the same. You can't cut your losses when it becomes inconvenient. You have to keep them from becoming a problem. Because you're never sure when they'll leave and you'll be stuck dealing with the aftermath."

Talens was crying, but her sobbing was normal now. It still sounded horrible.

"You treated her badly. We both know that. And she left before you could apologize or fix it. The guilt will tear you to pieces. You have to find a way to cope. She wasn't just a badger. She was your partner." She looked the floor and he saw tears begin to hit the floor. "Her name was Amanda Sans."

The ocelot gasped for air. "Why does it matter? She's gone, Wilde."

"Nick." Talens looked at him quickly. "My name is Nick. You know that." He nodded his head behind him. "That's Judy."

"So? What's the point?"

"She was your partner and your friend, Talens. You didn't even know her first name. But we're here now. We can't replace her, and we're not supposed to. But we're here with you all the same." She looked down and he reached out to touch her shoulder. When he was younger and left his mother, he'd wished someone would help him accept his choice. Even if she couldn't understand why, he was going to help her deal with her consequence.

He looked over towards Carrots. She was following the beaver towards the SUV. She stopped to look at him and he shook his head, hoping she'd understand why he wasn't joining her. She followed the specialist to look into the scene.

"So, what's yours?"

The ocelot was still crying, but she was able to breathe better. "Excuse me?"

"Your first name. If anything else happens, I don't want you to feel the same over me. And I don't want to feel like that over you."

She just sucked in breath after breath, as if she had no air in her lungs. After a moment, she spoke up.

"Meredith."

"Well, Meredith Talens, it's a pleasure to meet you." She laughed through the tears. It was a single laugh, but it was a start. "Time to get you some air and prevent you from making a lake in here."

The ocelot allowed him to help her up and stayed with her as she moved forward on shaky legs. After a minute they got to the door of the warehouse and she sat down. He sat next to her.

"How'd you ever survive as a con fox, Nick?" He looked over at one of his partners. She wasn't looking at him, instead focused on a small section of brick between her paws. "You don't seem like you'd be cut out for it."

He shrugged. "I started hustling at 12 to help my mom survive. I abandoned her at 17 when she gave me an ultimatum. I learned how to navigate the gray area and read mammals. After that, it was easy."

"Why didn't you go into social work? You seem to do wonders with that tongue of yours."

"My past flings would probably agree with you." She gave him a disgusted look and he laughed. "I never thought about it. Society mostly looks down on foxes, and I figured 'why bother?' So I just did what others expected of me."

"What changed?" She was looking at him for answers. Nick gulped, not sure what effect he'd have.

"I gave up on guilt. I gave up on emotions and trusting others. Until she came along." He found his eyes stuck on Carrots across the room.

The ocelot must have followed his gaze, because she asked, "Judy?"

He nodded. "She threatened me with tax evasion. I had to help her. At first I hated it, but I realized she stood for everything Zootopia has to offer. And somewhere along the way, I found myself wanting to meet her expectations. I wanted to give her the same hope she gave me." A warm feeling began to grow inside his chest. It wasn't unwelcome; quite the opposite, actually.

"She's really something special to you, isn't she?"

Nick didn't look at Talens. "Yeah. She really is." He finally turned to look at the cat before nudging her with his shoulder. "You think you can manage over here?"

She nodded at him. He stood up and stretched before moving towards Fluff and the beaver. He managed to over hear them talking about the explosives in the cars. The beaver was saying something about cleaning up the animal inside. Since 8 hadn't had a casualty from inside the vehicle, she had to be discussing Precinct 1's case.

"Yeah," he spoke up. "It wasn't the best thing to clean up according to our guys." Both of them jumped, but he wanted to laugh at how easily he could scare Carrots.

She turned to him raising her arm. "Nick, stop doing that!" He let himself laugh as she hit him.

"You're the one with exceptional hearing," he pointed out. "Start paying more attention." Her ears moved around in response to him saying that, and a crazy idea started to form in his mind.

"Stop doing that on purpose then!" She replied. "You know how I get with a case!" He knew quite well how engrossed she could get; he'd spent 7 hours doing paperwork with her once.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stop scaring you, Carrots." The urge to test this new idea was driving him nuts. "IF you stop making buildings fall on top of us." She rolled her big, purple eyes at him. He couldn't help himself anymore, he had to try it.

She wasn't expecting it. "Got to keep you awake somehow, Nick." As soon as she said it, he was already leaning on her for an armrest. Immediately he crossed his arms so it just looked like he was leaning on her. Then ever so slightly, the lifted a toe off his leaning arm and began to stroke her ear. It was long and soft, but the feeling was amazing. It felt like velvet to the touch. She didn't seem to mind; after just a moment she had visibly relaxed. He was waiting for her foot to start thumping.

"You two make an odd pairing." He ignored the beaver. He was comfortable and Judy hadn't stopped him, so he wasn't crossing a line.

"It's not like that, Mrs. Block," the rabbit under him said. "We're just partners. But we've survived a lot together, so we're closer than most." He wanted to laugh at that. He may not be crossing the line for whatever they were, but it was a whole lot more than just partners.

"Not my place to judge, Officer. Speaking of which… is she going to be alright?"

It was obvious who the specialist was referring to. "She'll be fine with time, doc," he replied. He knew more than he should, but it wasn't his place to say it. He could at least follow that rule.

"Like I told Miss Hopps, it's just Misses, Officer Wilde. I think I'll take my leave now." Nick closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He heard the beaver saying something else, but it wasn't important enough for him to focus. He was comfortable leaning on his rabbit.

'My rabbit?' he asked himself. That sounded possessive. He wasn't possessive. Maybe protective, but not possessive.

"You get through to her?"

He opened his eyes to look at Judy. She was patiently waiting for a response. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he was giving her some sort of massage. "Yeah. She just… needs time. I left her alone by the front door so it wasn't as bad on her nose. I think she'll be fine with time."

"Did something happen over there?" There was something off about her voice. It wasn't the worry in it or the curiosity. There was something else that he couldn't place. "You seem like you understand her."

He recognized it. Jealousy. He thought he sounded possessive for a moment and she went and got jealous on him. He laughed at the realization. "Something about our pasts feels similar. I can get how she thinks. That's all, Carrots." He didn't mention how similar their pasts had actually turned out to be.

Judy just made a 'hmph!' noise and looked at something in her paw. After a minute she spoke up. "Apparently the bomb was in the back seat. Some kind of C4 and dynamite combo. There was a strange device that was melted down after the explosion." She held up a small bag. Inside was a small device a little larger than a pager. It was badly melted down. "This technology is looking more and more real."

"Told you," he bragged. He wanted to look at the black device, but he was too comfortable enjoying the sensation on his paw. Neither of them spoke for a bit and he resolved himself to the comfortable situation.

"I swear to God, if you two don't hurry up and figure out the things going on between you I'll lock you up myself."

He found himself laughing. Seemed like the cat had managed to survive, after all. "I do believe you sound jealous, Officer Talens."

"Not for something that makes everyone look at me," she replied. After a moment, she added, "But what you two have going on? I'm amazed you don't have loads of kits yet."

His mind immediately tried to picture it and he shook his head. That wasn't possible, even if he wanted it. It was one of the secret reasons why he wasn't letting the situation move forward. Judy turned out from underneath him and he quickly regained his balance as she mumbled something out at the older officer.

"Keep saying that, Hopps." Before the conversation could go back to such topics, Nick decided to step in.

"Easy there, Fluff. This kitty has had a long day." He grinned at Carrots before looking at the cat, surprised to find her in his face. He gulped.

"Don't call me that, fox." The threat was real. He immediately raised his paws as if to be arrested.

"Alright, easy there," he told her. "I didn't mean anything mean by it, Meredith." She huffed and walked off. He decided to look more at the scene, not realizing what he'd just done. From behind him, he heard Carrots' voice come out clearly.

" _Meredith?_ " she asked in surprise. Nick froze. He'd gotten too wrapped up in touching her ears to remember to tell her about his little discovery.

One thought filled his mind- 'Oops.'


	32. 28) Winding Down

"So why are we going to a restaurant, Wilde?"

"Because for one, I'm driving. Second off, in the whole week I was on the investigation with you and Sans we ate loads of fast food and gas station meals." He cut his eyes at the ocelot to prove his point. "Third, I'm actually willing to buy today, so don't complain."

Carrots nearly came over the middle console to point out the small diner he was driving towards. "They have amazing food! It feels like forever since I've been there!"

Nick laughed and quickly pointed at the gray mammal in the back seat. "Side note: Fluff's a huge fan. And I figured after spending nearly all day in that warehouse and then a few extra hours getting everything figured out in that house of bigotry that we could all use a pick me up."

Talens waved her arms at the street. "Then drop me off at 'Georgie's' or over there at 'The Hot Flower' or somewhere I can get a stiff drink."

His partner stuck a paw out to touch Talens shoulder. She jumped at the contact. "A hot meal would settle better," she pointed out.

Talens just turned towards the window. "You two are tag teaming me."

Nick smirked at her words. "We bounce off each other well, don't we?" he asked his partner.

"I don't bounce, Nick. I hop!" Carrots sounded so excited that he was taking them to Ringers. It was only a few blocks from their home Precinct and just a few blocks in a different direction to his apartment, but he'd made sure to call the Chief on the drive so he didn't have to drop off Talens. If he did, she might slink off and try to drown the memory of the day. He'd done that a few times in his past; right now, they needed Talens on the case. She had a different viewpoint, and she had a major reason to solve the case. As unethical as it may be for all of them to be leading this one, they had the greatest desire to see it through.

He pulled into the small lot next to the diner and pulled up facing the building. He was parked in front of the last window, and there was no one at the table. If everything went well, they could manage to get that one.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, a bit of smooth talking and a not-so-subtle bribe to be allowed into the closed section found the three sitting at the back booth. Nick had asked Carrots if she minded the main lights being left off in order to be easier for himself and presumably Talens as well. She had agreed as long as he made sure to let her order an extra smoothie to go after dinner. He had agreed.

"You like this restaurant, yet get us the empty portion?" Talens snorted across the table at him. "Talk about being a social fiend."

Nick shrugged. "Privacy is helpful. Plus, best seat in the house."

He felt a tug at his elbow and looked over. Carrots turned her head towards the window and asked, "Sure it wasn't to watch your car?"

He just pushed her softly. "Hey, I got valuable stuff in there. No judgement."

"Speaking of, how'd you get the CV, Wilde?" He turned back to see Talens staring at him intensely. He rubbed his eye and grinned.

"Everyone seems to want to know that lately. Bigger deal than I thought."

"It's illegal. Any who have found them had them confiscated and usually put on probation. Yet you kept yours, and got off with a warning." The cat's eyes were throwing daggers at him.

"And everyone thinks the Chief is going soft, is that it?"

"No. But if you can get away with it, maybe the rest of us can, too."

Nick groaned. "I'm special, that's why. Don't take my flair." He was about to ask Judy to say something when he noticed a peculiar feeling. He felt his ears stretch slightly and otherwise ignored it. If he showed any signs, he'd be harassed by Talens. He looked down at the rabbit and saw her grin up at him.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"I haven't even told Fluff here." He waved his paw at her.

Thankfully she didn't ignore the obvious prod. "You told me where to dig it out from your trunk, but that's not what she wants to know."

"I'm amazed you didn't dig for more information, actually."

She shrugged. "I was tired at the time. Now, I just ignore it. If I think about it too much, I find myself wanting to arrest you before you could explain it."

"Ouch, Carrots. Talk about taking it easy on your partner."

He heard a squeak and turned to look at Talens. She was standing up from her seat. She took another drink of her water and looked around. "Never mind that, then. Where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Behind us. Left goes to the kitchen, right takes you to the bathroom. There's one on the other side of the restaurant, too."

She nodded and headed towards them. Nick was happy that he could lean back at the same time, looking like he was trying to get comfortable. Instead, he was hiding something.

"How long do you plan to continue that?"

His partner looked up at him. "Doing what?"

He flicked his eyes down to the edge of the table. "That. Out of sight, sure. But I feel it. How much longer?"

She just raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you want me to stop?" Her paws stopped moving.

He shrugged. "Not exactly, but… that's something more… intimate. To us foxes, that is. It's one thing to use a brush, but to pet it like that with just paws…"

Her eyes got wide. "Why didn't you tell me that before?!" She looked around, as if scared someone would overhear their conversation.

He rolled his eyes. "Would you have preferred I told you and drawn attention to it when Talens was right there?"

She shook her head. "No, but I…" Her paws finally let go of his tail and it drifted to the floor. "I feel like an idiot now. After what you did to me earlier, I thought I'd just…"

Nick found himself laughing. "I didn't know how you'd react. I thought it'd be interesting."

She swatted his arm, but he could see a bit of color in her ears. With it being dark, it was more obvious to his eyes. "It felt ticklish and surprising," she murmured. "And then it just…"

"Just what, Carrots?" He had one paw on the table, and the other in his pocket, waiting for her response.

"It…" she looked up at him. "It, um… It felt…."

"Come on, Fluff. Out with it."

"It felt wonderful, okay?" She had gone back to staring down. She did that when she was nervous and it was a lot more adorable than he'd ever admit. "It felt like a two hour massage in two minutes. I wanted to fall asleep and at the same time just stay there forever. No one's ever done that to me, and it just…"

He laughed. For some odd reason, despite wanting to tease her, he hadn't recorded it. A part of him told Nick that hearing her say that face to face, for it to become a memory was more special than any delight he'd get from teasing her.

He sighed and looked around the restaurant. Talens wasn't back and the food would be there any second. He lifted his tail back up and set it on her knee. She looked back up at him with a look of shock on her face.

"It actually felt pretty good." He turned his eyes towards her. "But don't think I'll admit that to anyone else." She smiled and he felt her paws return to stroking his tail.

"Is the food still not here?" Nick managed to avoid jumping as Talens returned to her spot on the other side of the table.

"Not yet. I told you not to order the fried fish, it takes them forever to make it."

"The waitress gave it a high recommendation."

Nick groaned. "Yeah, because it's amazing. Just takes forever."

"I'm not paying; remind me again who told me not to complain about free food?"

He just shook his head. He couldn't argue with his own words. Carrots giggled at him. He chose to take a drink of his fruit juice.

"So, after everything, there was almost nothing there. We wasted an afternoon."

Nick set his drink down. Carrots stopped petting his tail. Things were about to get serious again.

"Maybe. We found out about the explosive types. Remember? The dam lady brought us her analysis."

"She was a beaver, Wilde. And yes; it was similar to dynamite but with some kind of nitrate compound. I don't see how that helps."

"Maybe it's cheaper? I don't know. But if we can track the type of explosives and what it requires to make them, we might be able to find a connection somewhere."

"Not likely, Nick." He looked down at Judy who was leaning against the table with her forehead. Like most seats in Zootopia, the one she was at could be raised or lowered to accommodate the animal. Hers was lower than necessary so she could brace her head. At least, that was the current purpose. "If it's more easily available it'll be harder to follow."

"Then the controlled part, the signal piece. That's not easy to make or get unless you have the right connections, Fluff."

"Either way it was destroyed, so we don't know the method. We can't track it."

He groaned. "Both of you are being so negative. What about your pipes?" He looked into the ocelot's eyes. "We might be able to follow those, Meredith."

Those same dark eyes cut at him, but she didn't complain about the use of her name. "We won't know how relevant those are until we ask Mr. Bump. And we already decided to set up an area at each Precinct to have somewhere to base out of first."

Another groan escaped him. These two just weren't cutting him any slack. "Traffic cameras. They didn't just appear out of nowhere. Maybe we can follow the vehicles through those."

"Nick, there's over 4 days' worth of traffic footage to look through for one of the three. And the one animal was out of town for a full week before she got back that has to be searched through." He didn't bother to look at his partner this time.

"How about one of you name a lead then?" He waved his arms in the air. "I'm not a dartboard here."

Neither of them replied. Instead, they were interrupted by the waitress as she started to set down plates in front of them. Nick took a whiff and immediately felt his stomach grumble. He was beginning to wish he'd ordered the fish as well. But it was too late; the meatloaf looked like it'd be just fine. He looked over at Carrots, watching the seat raise as she looked at her freshly delivered smoothie and meal. He had been surprised when she'd order the vegetable and bean medley.

"Thought you didn't like meat and that jazz. Something about prey and not needing that part of the pyramid?"

She bumped into him. "I'm curious, alright? Your mother's was something different. I want to see how this place compares."

"Your mother made you both dinner?" The ocelot looked at both of them, a piece of fish about two inches away from her mouth. "Before or after the hospital?"

"Before," came the rabbit's reply. She grabbed a fork and started to poke a few of the items on her plate.

"This wasn't a 'get well soon' meal like that casserole, right?"

"Nope!" came the optimistic reply. Nick noticed her munching away with a confused look on her face. He knew what she was wondering and wanted to laugh about it.

Nick looked at the cat. He knew that look. "It was nothing like that, Talens." He quickly shook his head. "Well, actually, it kind of was, but it also wasn't."

The fellow officer just bit into her meal, staring at the duo. Nick felt this uneasy pressure on his shoulders, like he was being judged.

"Nick, is this how vegetables and beans always tasted? Did I just not pay attention?" He looked back at his friend.

"No, it's not. It's…" he sighed. "My mother used to help a few families get by. She learned how to live on a small budget, so she made meals. The raccoons who run this restaurant learned the recipe from her." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"So that's why it's so similar to Vivian's."

"Yes, Fluff. As I said, they learned her recipe. Although they changed it a bit by adding in peas and lemon pepper." He quickly took a bite of meatloaf, hoping that neither would ask more questions.

"Your mother made you two dinner." He dropped his fork and just glared at Talens.

"Yes. She did."

"And she knew about what happened to you two."

"Affirmative, Talens."

"She basically gave you her blessing."

"What's your point, Mere?" Her eyes cut. He hoped it'd been enough to stop the train of thought from continuing. He wanted to enjoy his meatloaf in piece. Even if it was poultry.

She said nothing. He picked back up his fork and continued to eat, looking over at his partner. Carrots had a small hint of color to her ears, but she was gazing into space as she put her food in her mouth. She wasn't going to be of any help to him here. He put another bit of food in his mouth, trying to eat quickly.

"So where does the thing with Judy's ears come in?" Nick found himself choking as he swallowed his food accidentally. He began hitting his chest, trying to get some air. Next to him, Fluff was suddenly looking towards the window. He glared at the cat. After a moment, he could breathe.

"That was a prank," he said dryly. His eyes felt wet and he was still gasping.

"Quite the intimate _prank_ you two had going on, Nick." Talens was smirking and waving a french fry around.

Nick just looked at the female across the table. "Can I finish eating here, or do you plan to keep this up for a while longer?" He nudged his partner's back. He wanted her to speak up and help him.

"Almost. Tell me, how does it feel to have your tail rubbed?"

He wanted to yell, but he wasn't going to give Talens the satisfaction. "If you had a furry tail, I'd let you find out."

She just smirked at him. "It's not such an important thing to me. But maybe one of these days I'll take you up on your offer."

Nick just glared at her before attacking his food. Across the table, his older and more recent partner laughed and continued her meal. To his left, Judy was staring at the window embarrassed. Somehow he'd become the one being teased, the one to be made fun of. He'd lost control of the situation.

Tomorrow would be another day. They'd look at the final scene and decide how to proceed. But right now, all Nick wanted was to go to his apartment, go to sleep and get away from this cat.

Although funny enough, he found himself slightly wishing that Carrots would join him and continue the tail rubbing. He glanced over at her before he continued his meal.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrighty, this is chapter 28. Which is technically Chapter 32 according to the website thanks to the four doubles/crossovers. Hard to believe that I started this less than two weeks ago and already have so many people reading and following it.**

 **That being said, either I've gotten people used to my writing style or they're expecting me to up it since I'm receiving less feedback now. I'm not sure whether to find that good or bad; I have no idea if you are all enjoying where it's going or if you feel I'm staying true to the characters. But at the same time, it's allowing me to fully let my mind take the idea and run with it. So a double-edged sword.**

 **That being said, I've been wondering about what happens next for the major plot. I've given you all the next few scenes already, but after that I've been curious where to take it. I finally figured it out, and I think it'll be quite fun to write and see all of your reactions. Stay tuned for some interesting twists and turns!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	33. 29) A Warm Reception

Judy knocked on the door of apartment 823. After a minute, nothing happened. She looked down at her watch; 4:27 AM. It was early even for her, but she and everyone else had agreed- They'd pick up Talens at 5:00 AM at her place and then go to Precinct 2. She shook her head, remembering the previous day's call.

Nick had been whining the whole time on the phone _._ "Chief, I know every Precinct hands out assignments at 6:00 AM, but do we really have to be there for that? We already have a case!" Bogo had actually laughed over at that.

" _Just because you have a case doesn't mean you know how they operate. I don't want a repeat of today. Just be aware; Chief Lyons isn't like myself or Tusks._ " Nick had grumbled and groaned the whole car ride after that until food had been mentioned.

She giggled at the thought. Nick was up for anything that required later mornings, so of course he'd fight this part. She knocked again. This time she placed her ears up to the door and listened. There was no movement. She groaned and slapped her forehead.

Of course he wouldn't wake up. This was Nick, after all. She quickly pulled out her phone and found her contact information for Meredith Talens. She'd insisted on getting it the day before in case something like this happened. Now she was glad she had.

She debated calling her, but knew she needed to focus on Nick first. She typed out a quick message to the older officer.

{ _I know that you're probably not awake, but I doubt Nick will be ready to drive that soon. If possible, could you meet us at 1284 Huffing Lane?_ }

She dug a key out of her pocket. Nick had let her borrow his apartment once. Ever since her parents had visited her from her first hospital stay, she'd had the key. She was glad no one knew; there was enough heckling as it was. She inserted the key and turned it, the barely audible click alerting her that she now had access.

She felt her phone go off and looked back down at it.

{ _Not surprising. Wilde seems like an evening animal. Be there in fifteen; I'll drive._ }

Judy just smiled. She hadn't expected the older officer to be awake, but she was finding the partnership manageable. She was like Nick, just more moody. Exactly like he'd said. But since she was emotional, it made it easy to relate to the feline.

She closed the door behind her, not worrying about locking it. She let her eyes look around the room, wishing she had vision like Nick's. The moon wasn't out, so it was really dark. She quickly fumbled for the light on her phone, finally getting it on. She made her way quickly over to his room door and knocked, pausing to listen. Again it was silent.

She opened the door, peeking in. She immediately sighed; thank the lord he had on pants. She moved over and pushed on his shoulder. "Nick," she whispered, shaking him harder. "Nick!"

He groaned and rolled over. As much as she wanted to avoid it, she found herself looking at his stomach. She'd thought it would look worse, and she was right. Below his ribcage on his right side there was a puckered spot on his dark skin. The edges of it looked stretched and horrid, but his fur was growing back. She felt a pang of guilt, knowing that'd happened because he'd tried to get to her. She shook her head. 'Focus,' she told herself.

She shook his shoulder again. "Nick!" Her voice was louder now. His eyes opened just slightly and he started to stretch. "Good, Nick. You're awake. We need to-"

She let out an involuntary squeak as he grabbed her and pulled her against him. She immediately started to freak out before she noticed his breathing. It was slow, steady. He hadn't woken up, she'd just managed to force him to open his eyes. It hadn't been lasting. She sighed, glad he wasn't doing this to tease her.

But the funny thing was how quickly she found herself comfortable with it. His fur was soft, and she realized he was warmer than she'd realized. He had that smell about him that reminded her of comforting memories. She knew it was wrong to be enjoying herself, but she was. In fact, it was amazing. It felt like she was wrapped up in heated blankets.

'Maybe it's okay to enjoy this for a bit longer, right?' she asked herself, not realizing how heavy her eyelids were becoming.

* * *

A blinding light. A loud groan. Judy mewled as whatever was keeping her warm was removed. And then she realized where she was. She shrieked and jumped back, falling off the bed.

"This is why I had to show up here? Really?" Judy looked over at the older officer. Luckily, Talens didn't look angry. She was leaned up to the door frame, that smug grin on her face. Judy opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say.

"It's not what it looks like!" she finally choked out. She looked over and saw Nick on the floor on the other side of the bed, holding his paws over his eyes. He was groaning and it was a horrible sound. It sounded like he was in pain and she realized he'd probably made that sound when she'd blacked out. "I tried to wake him up and he grabbed me!"

Talens looked at her watch. "And you conveniently allowed that to happen for over twenty minutes?"

Judy stared at the cat. "It can't have been that long. You're joking, right? I just got here!" Talens nodded her head towards the clock next to the bed and Judy just stared at it in horror. After a second, it changed to read 5:00 AM.

She immediately felt herself go red. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She hadn't even been tired; she'd slept wonderfully and woke up before her alarm even went off. She'd had coffee and everything. How had it ended up like this? She looked at Nick. He was no longer on the ground. He was standing up with his head against the wall. A second later he turned to look at Talens, and Judy noticed his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"Do you have any idea what the hell you just did to me?" he growled out. He shook his head and stumbled for his bathroom.

"Not my fault," came the reply. "We all agreed on a time. Not my fault you and Squeaks over there got your cuddle on."

"I'm not responsible for anything before my alarm goes off," he grumbled, shutting the door. A second later Judy heard his shower turn on and got up, heading for the living room. She immediately sat down on the couch, realizing the light was on in there as well. Talens shut the bedroom door and sat down at the island.

"I knocked," came her smug voice. "A lot."

Judy groaned. "Nothing happened! I came to wake him up and he grabbed me. I guess I fell asleep after that," she finished quietly. Her voice had left her.

"I'm not going to tell Bogo; I'll get more fun out of annoying him with it." Judy dropped her head; she was afraid of that. If Talens teased Nick, she'd get caught up in it. What was it with her partners and trying to bring out the embarrassing parts of life?

"Just take it easy on me," she whined. "Nick already teases me enough."

"You dug your own grave, Squeaks." Judy moaned at that. A new nickname. With everything going on lately and with how everything was between her and Nick, she could see why she thought that sound was common. "But honestly, one question- how was it?"

Judy felt heat rush to her face and ears. She hadn't expected that question. "Uh, well… um… Warm?"

The ocelot laughed at that. "You've got it bad, Hopps. Stick with it. Just don't mind me poking around with a stick."

Judy laid her head in her paws. It was about to be a long day.

* * *

Judy wanted to die. Her face was red, her ears were red, everywhere felt hot. Talens had teased her the whole ride. She'd actually gotten to ride in the front seat thanks to Nick. They'd left late, and what had he done? Balked over giving up the keys before he finally did. Then he'd crawled into the back seat, taken his shirt and made it into a ball and gone back to sleep. So guess who'd been forced to deal with the brunt of the jokes alone? Exactly.

She opened the door, feeling like an idiot for the umpteenth time in days. Talens got out, laughing at her most recent joke. Nick just flopped out, almost hitting the ground. He managed to stay on his feet and trudged along behind her. She let Talens lead the way into the Precinct. It was even more behind in repairs than 8 was- there was still glass out the front door and plastic had been taped on in order to prevent winds from whipping through the main area. She looked at her watch again. 6:04 AM. She followed Talens to the bull pen.

As they entered, she felt lots of eyes on her. She looked up and saw a lion with a thick mane standing at the front of the room. He just waved his paw at them.

"Apparently our new guests are a little late. Officers, this the team from Precinct 1 looking into the robberies and organized crime attacks." He looked at Judy and Talens. "Although I could have sworn Bogo said there were three of you." Judy spun around, looking for Nick. She could see him at the front desk, spluttering as he gulped down cup after cup of coffee. She turned back to the room.

"There are, sir. I'm Officer Judy Hopps, and this is Officer Meredith Talens. Officer Nick Wilde is with us as well." She looked over at Nick through the open doorway. "Although he seems to be stealing your coffee supply at the moment."

The lion moved to the door and watch Nick down another coffee. His large back suddenly started to shake and jiggle and then he was laughing. Judy looked over at Talens as the older cat looked back at her. She shrugged.

"Slipps! MANDY!" The otter behind the desk turned her attention to the Chief calling her name. "Don't let him take all the coffee, I haven't had any yet!" She just had a horrified expression as she turned her attention back to Nick.

Talens elbowed Judy in the shoulder. "Might wanna go retrieve your guy."

"He's your partner, too."

"I don't cuddle with him." Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stepped past the Chief and approached the desk.

"Nick, how many of those have you had?" He didn't respond. Instead, he turned his head back as another cup was going down. She turned to the otter instead. The look on her face was both shocked, intrigued, and Judy couldn't tell what else. Probably some humor in there somewhere. "Miss?"

The otter looked at her. "That's his fourth cup." She looked back at him. "I've never seen anyone go through that much that fast, no matter what species they are." She sounded fascinated at the sight.

Judy found herself groaning. "Alright, Nick. Time to get to work." She reached out and grabbed his paw, pulling him towards the bull pen. He shook her off to hand his mug back to the otter.

"One more." The otter giggled at him.

"No, Nick. You're going to feel bad as it is. That much coffee isn't good for you." She pulled on him again. This time he followed, one paw still outstretched towards the desk.

"I think I'll be fine after another two or three, Carrots."

She nodded to the Chief and he went back to his position. She pulled Nick into the room and shut the door. He grunted and leaned against the wall.

"Two more cups, Carrots. Two more, that's all I need."

"Nick, you already had too much. You're going to be hurting later, and I don't want to see the bathroom after you've visited it." She heard Talens snicker. She ignored it.

He turned his head and just stared at her before he spoke. "I can aim well enough, thanks. But my head is still fuzzy. More caffeine."

"Nick, no. No more." He grunted and turned himself back to the wall. Judy turned to look at the room. Everyone was staring at them. She realized they were all laughing, including the Chief. "What?"

"They think you two are adorable," came Talens' snide voice. The whole filled with more snickers.

"We're just partners!" Judy said defensively. The whole room burst into laughter. Mammals were slamming paws onto the tables and some animals were making obnoxious noises thanks to their anatomy. She turned to the Chief, hoping he'd stop them. Instead he was laughing just as hard, holding onto his podium at the front of the room so he didn't fall over. She felt herself getting flustered. "Sweet cheese and crackers!" she moaned before she let her head knock into the wall.

The whole room redoubled their fits of giggles and laughter. Even Talens was laughing by now. "Side by side? Great partnership, Hopps!"

She groaned, ignoring the sound. Bogo would have chastised Nick. It would have never gotten to this point. Only at this point did she realize what the Chief had meant when he'd warned them about today- Chief Lyons definitely wasn't like Bogo.

After about 10 minutes it died down. Nick was finally off the wall, standing straighter. The caffeine had finally starting kicking in. Judy was just breathing in and out steady, practicing her meditation.

"Bogo said he'd send a three-animal team, but I didn't know you'd be this funny. This will be fun, Officers."

After that, he handed out assignments. He assigned them a small office space upstairs that wasn't being used thanks to staffing changes. He also assigned them a large armadillo as a representative. She shuffled out of the room with the rest of the officers, following Officer Kasen as he led them to the vacant office space.

"When you want to go to the crime scene replication, let me know," he told them cheerily. "In the meantime, I'll get all the files we have on this case."

"Thank you," she murmured. As he waddled off, she turned back to Talens and Nick. "Talens, why didn't you help us?"

She shrugged and leaned against the wall. "You didn't need my help; you two did a wonderful job of show-casing your partnership."

Judy tugged on her ears and looked at Nick. "Why did you have to act like that?"

His ears laid against his head. "Carrots, I don't do mornings. Don't get mad at me for that."

"Nick, they just made us into a laughingstock! Do you really think they'll work with us at all after that?" She felt tears coming on. This wasn't the way she wanted anyone to meet her as a cop.

"Hopps, was it?" She spun around, finding herself looking at the lower half of Chief Alistair Lyons. She gulped, nodding. "Calm down." She just stared at him.

"The Mammal Inclusion Initiative led to smaller mammals going to different Precincts. We have quite a few here, as you saw. Furthermore, we're quite laid back. The rainforest district may have some dangerous areas, but we look after our own." He giggled at something that Judy didn't want to know about. "Also, we have two officers very similar to Officer Wilde here in their morning routine. Officer Slipps usually ends up brewing each of them their own pot. Although we haven't seen anyone go through it that quickly." He was laughing again.

"Glad to give you a morning show, Chief Lyons," came Nick's voice. He was sounding cocky again. Why did he have to sound so confident after making her feel so… so… she couldn't even think of the word.

"That you did, Wilde. Although I suggest being a tad more awake; Slipps may be able to move fast in the water, but she has been known to add some unique flavorings to the morning coffee for unsuspecting visitors."

"Duly noted, sir. I appreciate the warning." His voice wasn't as cocky now. Judy wanted to laugh at his misfortune. She wished that Slipps had slipped something in this morning.

"If you need anything, I believe Kasen can give you any information you need. I'm sure you know where my office is if you need me. If you'll excuse me, there's paperwork on two thefts I need to look over before I call the construction agency to resume their progress for the day." He turned towards his office and walked away, his tail disappearing around a corner.

"Well, he's certainly different." Talens sounded impressed. Judy was still furious at Nick, but she had to agree. Precinct 2 didn't make them feel like outsiders. Instead, they seem to welcome them with open arms. If she hadn't ended up with Bogo, she might have enjoyed this station instead.

Kasen showed back up holding a thick file. "This has everything on our two robberies that are suspected to be part of all this, as well as the files we have on the wreck, explosion and consequent disaster."

Judy took the file. As she turned, Talens asked, "How many did you lose?"

"Four. Five if you count Moon. We thought she'd make it through the surgery." His voice was saddened as he relayed the toll.

Judy felt horrible. They'd lost one, but she hadn't been there. There'd been civilians dead, but to lose four of your fellow officers… "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine. Part of the job risks, right? They were able to get all the prisoners out and prevent more injured by moving quickly. We're proud of them."

She nodded, not looking at him. She opened the file and noticed Nick step over behind her to read. Despite how angry she was, just having him near made her feel better.

"Guess we better get to work, Carrots." Talens joined them as Judy laid the folder on a small table that was closer to their height. The day was about to get longer.


	34. 30) Crazy Decisions

"The warehouse is a bit unusual, mind you," came the warning from Officer Kasen. "And we're trying to finish up our analysis, so I may not be able to answer every question for you."

"That's just fine, Kasen," Nick pointed out. Today was turning out to be a weird day. First off, he'd been woken up and there were a lot of females in his bedroom. Then he'd been forced to turn over his keys. He'd complained but eventually gave in and went back to sleep. Next came the coffee and the laughing. This Precinct seemed pretty laid back. But there was something off.

Nick couldn't place it. It felt like he'd forgotten something important. Something that would make his day better. He'd tried to ask Fluff and she wouldn't tell him. Talens had just smirked. He'd done something when he was exhausted, that had to be it. And although that somehow felt right, something else felt off. Maybe it was his imagination. When he did something in his sleep he often felt like he was forgetting something. That had to be it.

The armadillo led the trio up to a large tree. Nick stopped and looked up. He noticed Carrots and Talens do the same.

"Officer Kasen, where's the warehouse?" Carrots' voice came out quite skittish. Nick found himself keeping his paw closer to his tranquilizer gun. Everything about this seemed off.

"Right here!" With that, the shelled mammal pulled on a dark brown door that seemed to appear from the bark of the tree. Nick gulped as he realized what he was looking at.

"You built a storage warehouse into a tree?"

Kasen nodded happily.

"Inside a _tree?_ "

The armadillo laughed at his question. "Officer Wilde, if you have resources you use them. Building into the trees gives us some camouflaging abilities for more important items." He then waddled into the building.

Nick looked at his partner, catching her eye. She nodded at him and began to move forward. Nick let Talens take the middle as he followed up, keeping himself slightly tensed with a paw near his weapon. The room was dark despite his eyesight; the inside of the tree gave the whole area a green tint to his eyes.

"Close your eyes, mammals!" Nick didn't trust this, but listened quickly in case it was safe. A second later when he opened them the inside was much brighter; lights had been set up and the armadillo was near a switch. Nick let the tension leave his body. He had drank too much coffee that morning; Carrots had been right.

"Oh my…" came the voice of his gray partner. Nick looked over to see Carrots covering her mouth, looking at the room. It had no windows, and was set up quite similar to the other scenes. The problem here was the moisture.

The hot Canyonlands had created a unique scent thanks to the climate, and the Rainforest District was proving to do the same thing. The humidity and light rains may have washed away the strong scents, but the wetness prevented anything from drying out. As a result, the warehouse had a slightly rotten smell similar to rotting vegetables. Only instead of vegetables, he could smell mildew and rust. He sniffed again. 'Yeah, that too' he noted. He was glad Carrot's couldn't smell the trace smells of fur and blood; she'd of been sick.

"The inside of the tree was a great idea," came the sarcastic remark from Officer Talens. "And what an incredible smell you've discovered."

"If I hadn't had the same thought when I first came in here, I'd probably be offended by that," came the armadillo's reply.

Nick rolled his eyes. He didn't have to make all the witty remarks with Talens around. Although he might get rusty if she continued liked this. He moved forward and placed a paw on Carrots' shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just… my nose seems to be taking a hit today."

"Imagine if you had mine, Fluff."

"Nick, I don't want to." She looked up and gave him a half-hearted smile before she moved closer to the wreckage. Nick wasn't sure what the cause was, but she was acting weird. And not a little weird, either; weird like their first visit to the Mystic Springs Oasis when she'd been exposed to the nudist culture in the city.

He wanted to ask her why she was acting off, but she'd probably blow it off again. He moved to another portion of the scene, starting to sift through the recreation. Similar to the design in Precinct 1's scene, there was a large destruction area around the vehicle. He moved towards the front of the vehicle, peering under the axel of the front end; déjà vu all over again.

"Seems like this scene is going to be similar to the one at Precinct 1."

Talens leaned up from behind the destroyed reception desk. "Why?"

"Same bomb set up. I believe the suspect lost in this was a raccoon and suspected associate of Grayson." He stood up and rubbed his neck. "Fat lot of good that did us."

Kasen ambled over, holding some paperwork. "Our results shows the bomb was next to the front axel," he noted. Nick rolled his eyes, waiting for new news. "We also found traces of dirt on the tires that are taking longer than anticipated to locate."

Talens groaned from her spot. "You're doing dirt samples from an exploded vehicle? That'll take weeks!"

"But it's another spot to look," came the quieter voice of Nick's first partner. "If we can look into the other leads as well, the more places we have to look the better the net will be."

'Good logic,' Nick told himself. He felt that this wouldn't get them very much. They'd been lucky to pull even a small lead from the past two scenes, and now they were hoping on dirt? This wasn't the best of ideas.

Nick felt furious with himself. Sure, there was only so much he could do. They'd had a week to do analysis while he was in the hospital, but a lot of investigative work took time. It was rare for anyone to just solve a major case like this. The Bellwether case had been something of a fluke in all reality.

Nick didn't even care that he was ignoring everything around him. There had to be someone who had information. Someone who knew the underside enough to know that a rebellion was occurring. The one to know that best would be the underworld leaders, and lately he only had a single connection left to that which wasn't hostile- Mr. Big. And that connection only existed thanks to his partner.

"…Nick?" He blinked and shook his head, looking around for whoever had called him. He felt a paw on his leg and looked down to see Carrots on his paw.

"What's up, Fluff?"

Before she could respond, he heard laughter and looked for the cause. Talens was bent over the desk. "I've never seen a fox thump his foot!" Kasen was laughing as well. Nick looked down at his partner again.

"Was I really?" She nodded.

"What are you thinking on, Nick? What's going through you head?"

He shook his head and tried to turn away. He didn't care that Fluff was on his foot, but a second later he found himself on the ground from the fact. Apparently she had enough weight to cause him problems. A second later her weight settled on the small of his back.

The laughing doubled.

"Carrots, you didn't seem to like the laughter this morning."

"I don't care. You're hiding something, Nick."

"No I'm not." He grit his teeth together; he couldn't let her know of his next idea.

"Yes you are, Nick."

"You don't have any room to talk since you won't tell me about this morning." He shut his mouth, immediately regretting his words. 'Where did that come from?' he asked himself. Either way, Nick expected his partner to move off of him after that.

She didn't. "Personal versus work, Nick. Tell me."

He groaned. He didn't want to, but he knew he'd have to admit eventually. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you once you get off and I get my mind straight." After she hopped off, he turned over and looked at the armadillo. "Do you have a city map at the station?"

He nodded. "Of course. Why?"

Nick just dropped his head to the floor. "Because I'll need it, plus some push pins and a conference room where we can call the other Chiefs. I think I may know a way to find some information."

* * *

An hour later, Nick found himself dreading his future conversation. He'd already alerted both of the other Chief's and let them know to be ready for a call. He'd also informed Lyons of everything they'd needed and requested his presence. The room was dimly lit so that the screen could be seen better.

He pressed the button and waited for the screen to light up. After a moment, one side lit up and Bogo came into focus along with Fangmeyer. The other screen lit up to show Chief Tusks, Graze, and a smaller leopard. Nick knew everyone was visible in every screen.

"Alright, we figured after everything it was time for a status report. Along with the team of Hopps, Wilde, and Talens, we have here Chief Lyons, Officer Kasen, and Officer Husk." He turned and motioned to all the mammals in the room, including the new addition of a large boar with a white stripe over one eye. "Chief Tusks, I don't recognize the other officer in your room."

" _This is Officer Marks; I requested him to join Graze as your convoys while you need help in the Canyonlands._ " The leopard made a small salute. " _Chief Bogo, I see you're looking well. Can't say the same for your officer._ "

" _Fangmeyer still has many years of service if he wishes to serve them, Tusks._ " Fangmeyer smiled into the screen. " _Enough about that. I want this update._ "

Nick nodded to his partner. Carrots took over. "After exploring the scenes, we found some hints to what we're dealing with and some thin leads. At the recreation of Precinct 1, we discovered that the vehicle had moved away from the initial impact sight before detonation, giving some weight to the notion of a new technology to control vehicles remotely. At Precinct 8, a small device was recovered from the steering column that was damaged but likely has some part in the task."

" _Wait, wait, wait._ " Tusks looked confused. " _You think this 'Clefts' group has some sort of new technology to control vehicles remotely?_ "

Chief Lyons shook his head at the back of the room. "That sounds unbelievable."

"There's evidence. It's being looked into as we speak," Carrots told them. "Furthermore, at Precinct 1, 8, and 2, we found evidence of tampering with the brake systems of the vehicles. It's possible that this occurred from the blast, but it looks deliberate and may have occurred beforehand, leading us to conclude that if someone was able to get the vehicle in a different direction it would have no ability to stop. In short, there would be a major form of damage and destruction no matter what."

The room was silent. No one wanted to discuss the implications of the findings. "Officer Talens?" Judy turned to the older officer.

The ocelot moved forward. "At scene 1, we found that the pipes involved in the explosion were knocked awry by the blast in a way inconsistent with planning. This leads to two conclusions: either the pipes were there when the vehicle was stolen, or the vehicle was used for other means and this organization didn't care about removing them. We intend to question Mr. Bump to figure out which of these it is; depending on his answer, we can further look into the metal."

" _How will piping get you anywhere?_ "

Talens turned her eyes to Tusks' screen. "It's not scrap metal, it's factory made. There's bound to be a record somewhere of someone buying the piping. Zootopia has strict laws about building materials and permits for their use." When no one questioned her further, she continued. "At Precinct 8, we had a specialist there to answer questions. She believes that there's a two part explosive involved in her scene and likely in the others; a controlled detonator like that used in C4, and then the explosive itself. She believed it to be similar in power to dynamite, but her lab found it to be some kind of nitrate compound."

It was Bogo's turn to ask questions. " _How will that help? There's virtually nothing left of the explosives to compare it to._ "

"Cost and availability, Chief. Dynamite isn't legal without the right permits. If a nitrate was used, then maybe it was self-made. We just have to look for purchases of mid- to large-sized quantities of the components of dynamite with a nitrate base and it's a shot.

"Finally, here at Precinct 2 we heard about the current analysis still being run on the scene. There's some dirt that's causing problems for identification. We're hoping that when it comes through, we can use the location and cross reference it to the video footage that's being combed through to see if we can track any of the vehicles prior to the attacks."

" _Is that all?_ " Tusks shook her head. " _That's beyond thin, Officers. I wouldn't trust any of that with anything. Is that all you have?_ "

Chief Lyons spoke out. "For what's left, I think it's amazing they found any leads. Although I agree with how weak they are…"

Nick coughed, turning all eyes to him. "There's another lead."

"What?" came the words from Carrots' mouth. "What'd you find that you didn't tell us?"

He sighed. He turned on the light to the back wall, illuminating the map. He walked up to it, holding a small box of pushpins.

"We know that the robberies and burglaries in Precincts 1, 2, and 8 are connected." He pulled out red pins and pushed them in the approximate locations. He then pulled out three black pins and pushed them on the stations. "We also know the bombings on the stations were connected." He then waved his paw at the map.

"Now originally, we thought that the burglaries and robberies in the Marshlands and Savannah Central might be involved." He pushed blue pins in on those. "However, there's little evidence as we couldn't find any way that a fire connected to it and they caught the suspect in the Marshlands." He then stepped away from the map, allowing the camera to view it fully.

"As you can see, if we ignore Precincts 5 and 6, it would appear that the area nearest to them all is the Canal District. The three attacked Districts radiate from this location. The furthest is the Savannah Central, where the locations are a high distance away. One of these is the likely location for the main area for Clefts. As such, I believe we should talk to the leaders of the underground groups in these areas for information."

"WHAT?!" Lyons cried out.

" _Wilde, have you lost your mind?_ " Bogo sounded furious. " _You want to ask organized crime lords for aide? We have nothing to offer them and they have no reason to help us!_ "

" _Unless we release their friends and family,_ " came Tusks answer. " _And I don't like the idea of that._ "

Nick held up his paws. "Just hang on and let me finish, alright?" He noticed that since he had been pushing pins into the map, Carrots had been on a small laptap near the wall looking something up.

"I know them." He closed his eyes, not wanting anyone to look at him. Especially Carrots. "The leader in the Canal District is a Ladoga Seal named Mr. Fresh. He's one of the few of his species in the city, and thus retains quite a bit of protection and immunities. Plus, he's a respected businessman to the general public. I only know about his other side due to some previous interactions. The leader in Savannah Central is a very powerful skunk by the name of Ms. Breeze. She may be small, but like Mr. Big of Tundratown she holds a large amount of influence. I've dealt with both in my past, including illegal racing for Ms. Breeze and being a clean-up fox for Mr. Fresh. It's not enough to get us information, but I can use my past to at least get entrance. Since I'm a cop, I believe it will provide me safety from harm."

" _You're crazy._ " He opened his eyes, looking at the screen for Tusks. " _You imply you're on bad terms, know they'll want to harm you, and still want to go to them for information? You're crazy._ "

" _Wilde, she's right. I know you have a gift with getting out of sticky situations, but this is beyond reckless. I can't condone this._ " Bogo was shutting the idea down, and Nick hated it. He knew if they shut it down he'd still have to go, because right now it was their best shot to stop these animals.

"I've heard great things about you and Hopps, but this is wrong on so many levels, Wilde." Lyons looked worried. "We'd be sending you in with a death wish."

Nick sighed. "It's a bad idea, I know, but it may be our only solid source for information right now."

" _Wilde, the answer is no._ " Bogo's voice was clear. Heads were nodding all around him. He wanted to pull his hair out. Suddenly, he found himself nearly falling over as Judy crashed into him. As she did, he had the most peculiar sensation of familiarity, and all of a sudden his mind kicked into overdrive.

She'd woken him up. He'd grabbed her and went back to sleep. Something inside him had reacted. He wasn't sure how that bump had made him remember, but he suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Chief, we just said that the robbery in the Marshlands wasn't important, right?"

" _Right. The suspect was caught- how many days before, Fangmeyer?- 2 days before the attacks._ "

Judy nodded. "Right. He was held in lockup. But there's something odd I just found- a coroner report." She quickly hooked her laptop up to the computer and pressed a few buttons, replacing the screen with the report. "It says here that he was poisoned two days later, and died within 20 minutes of the bombings. He was still in the cells, Chief, but they can't find out how he was poisoned. Isn't that a little too much to be a coincidence?"

There was a huff from a large elephant that was now unable to be seen. " _Bogo, that does seem quite odd._ "

Lyons nodded in the room. "I have to agree. That's more than just a coincidence, no matter how we look at it."

There was a silence. Everyone was waiting on Bogo. Despite Tusks and Lyons having the same level of authority as Bogo, everyone wanted his call on this. The main investigation team were his officers, after all.

" _Hopps, I want you to stay there at Precinct 2. Use it as a home base for the next few days to start questioning those who had vehicles stolen. When you get done with that, start trying to piece together anything involving where those vehicles were. Follow up on the dirt sample and the pipes. That's your new objective.  
_

" _Talens, return to Precinct 1. You're going to Savannah Central, tonight. I'll have to make some calls, but I need you to look more into those two burglaries and the fire. We have to be completely sure that's not involved. If it is, that will likely narrow down their base of operations to the Canal District. I doubt they're ignorant enough to commit crimes in their own district._

" _Wilde… I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll allow your request._ "

"Chief Bogo!" Lyons protested.

" _You can't be serious,_ " came Tusks breathy voice.

"Chief, please don't do this." Nick turned his eyes towards the voice. Judy was looking down at the laptop, but he could see her posture.

" _Hopps, he has a point. It's got the highest potential of a payout right now._ "

"Chief, have you seen his scars?" Nick didn't say anything, and he immediately avoided the looks from the members of Precinct 2 in the room. Talens had the grace to look away as well. "Not just the glass ones, but from the first explosion. You know that had I not gotten on Mr. Big's side, he'd of been frozen nearly 8 months ago. Hasn't he been put through enough?" Her voice was unsteady, fearful. Nick knew he wasn't the only one who picked up on it.

Nick found himself staring at the small figure at the table. "Judy?" He was scared to speak any louder, because he knew what would happen if he did.

" _Chief Bogo, I agree with your Lieutenant. This is too risky._ " The voice of Officer Graze was a shocking change for the audio call. The image detailing the coroner's report went away as the Chief overrode it, looking back at the rabbit.

" _Hopps, I understand your concern. And I remember warning you about something. Do I need to remind you?_ "

She visibly shook as she looked at the screen. Nick could see a few tears thanks to the light from the screen. "No, Chief."

The buffalo sighed. " _Wilde, again, I'm approving your request. HOWEVER, I have two conditions. You will take Fangmeyer and one agent from each Chief here as backup. Even if they can't be allowed in the same room, they will be on standby to get you out if need be._

" _Secondly, you cannot go in without a wire. I want the information on file, and I need to be able to check in to verify your safety._ "

"Chief, they'll likely check for a wire. I don't know if I can pull that off." Nick was hesitant to agree to these conditions; for what he'd have to do to get the information, he may have to bend the rules. 'Bend them my ass,' came his mind. 'Break them altogether.'

" _If push comes to shove and it's the only way, I may allow you to lose the wire. Do these conditions sound appropriate?_ "

Lyons voice came across the room. "Yes, Chief Bogo."

Tusks sat back in her chair. " _I still don't like this. It's beyond insane._ "

Bogo nodded his head into the camera. " _Yes it is, Chief Tusks. But it's been nearly two weeks since the initial attacks. Leads are stale, suspects are dead. We have to try what's still available before it's too late._ "

She groaned. " _Wilde, don't you dare let my officer get killed._ "

He nodded to the screen. "Yes, Chief Tusks. Thank you, Chief." He didn't want them to see his shaking. He knew it was the only way, but that didn't change the fact he was scared by the idea. His past gave him insight to the crime world, but these were some animals he didn't want to have to reconnect with.

" _You won't be thanking me after you've been put through the ringer by your old acquaintances. Just come back in one piece. Hopps, Talens, good luck to you two as well._ " With that, Bogo turned off his camera. A second later Tusks followed suit.

"Chief Lyons, could you give me and my partners a moment?" The deep feminine voice shook everyone from their silence. The chief nodded and his two officers left the room. Talens shook her head at the situation. "Now that I got you two some alone time, I'll be outside. Just hurry up." She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Nick looked over at the last mammal in the room. "Carrots-"

"This was your big plan?"

He gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

"And you couldn't tell me before now?"

"I figured it out at that last scene. I knew it was the only thing I could do considering how weak our leads are." For some odd reason, he felt terrible as he defended himself.

Judy spun and looked at him, tears in her eyes. Before he could speak she'd leapt at him and was hitting him hard. It wasn't playful- she was kicking, punching, and head butting him like she was taking down a criminal. He held her off at first, but then her head hit him in the gut and he went to his knees, gasping. "Look. Judy, I'm sorry. Alright? "He looked up, one of his paws held up with the other clutching his stomach. "I should've as-"

He was cut off as he felt her lips press to his. He'd been careful not to cross the line. Well, he had a time or two. He'd pushed the limit just to tease her. He wasn't sure what had happened this morning. He'd been asleep and it was more of a reflex, something he had wanted but wouldn't let himself do normally. He'd told himself he wouldn't put her through hell just to be happy with her.

Now, he found himself arguing with himself yet again. Her paws were holding his head to hers, and he could feel her damp fur pressed to his. As much as he fought it, he found himself trying to kiss her back. His paw was no longer floating in the air, it was on the back of her neck, holding the soft fur. He wanted this to last. He tried to push back towards her-

Then she broke away and stared at him. There was something in her eyes that took away his train of thought. All he muster was one word.

"Judy?"

"Don't even think of not coming back." She let go of him and quickly walked around the table. Right as she hit the door, he managed to find his voice.

"You rabbits are so emotional!"

She turned her face to look at him. She gave him a quick smile before she turned away and wiped her eyes. Then she pushed on the door and Nick found himself alone in the dark room.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: It took me about two hours to crank this out because of all the information and animals involved. Hopefully I made it clear enough to keep up and everyone knows who says what. If not, please let me know.**

 **Finally, I just want you all to recognize the current timeline. Considering that at the end of the movie Nick went through police training (which is approximately 4-8 months long in American society), I chose 6 months. I then said he'd been on the force a week when he and Judy caught flash. The story began a week later. From that point, I have counted out the time frame I have introduced in the story. It's been a few days shy of 7 weeks long for the story. So if you felt it was rushed, imagine- Bellwether was arrested, and this is taking place nearly 8 months later. That means this investigation is roughly 2 months in, which shows how time consuming a case can be.**

 **On a side note, I'm about 900 words away from hitting a 100k word milestone. I'm maybe... 1/3 done? There's still a lot to go. Don't get off the boat yet; there's a lot more to come! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	35. 31) Separated, Part 1 (Judy)

Judy sat at her desk, trying to focus on the next part of the plan. Since she'd just driven up with Talens and Nick, she didn't have a vehicle with her. It had been decided that she would partner up with Officer Kasen. He was friendly enough for her to see eye to eye with, and he was happily willing to go. That solved the vehicle problem. And the solo officer problem.

What it didn't solve was her Nick problem. Or, more accurately, her absence of Nick problem. This was insanity. She didn't know what was going on here, why he'd thought visiting the organized crime bosses would help. Sure, this was going to involve the underworld, but this wasn't going to help… would it?

Even if it did, it was too risky. He'd been through enough risk for this. She'd said it, but she knew that Bogo had to agree, too. How could he have allowed Nick's request? The Chief's question burned on her mind. " _I remember warning you about something. Do I need to remind you_?"

No, he didn't. She remembered his warnings about misunderstandings, about not allowing her personal life to interfere with her work life. Right now, it was doing just that. Her personal feelings were all over the place, but they definitely involved Nick. They'd been trying to prevent anything else from happening, but it felt like there was something there. At times, it felt like there was a magnet and she could resist the tug.

Hence the ear thing. She should have gotten away from him, prevented that line from being crossed. But it'd just felt amazing and she hadn't wanted to get away. She'd wanted to get closer. Then the tail rubbing. She gave a quick jerk of her head to get that out of the line of thoughts. It was intimate for foxes, and she hadn't known. But he'd let her continue anyway.

Then there was this morning. He'd grabbed her. Despite being afraid for a moment, she'd calmed down quickly. Too quickly. That wasn't where she belonged, she wasn't a cuddle toy and they weren't together. She shouldn't have let herself enjoy it that much. She wished she could separate from her body so she could beat herself up for letting those things go on.

But how she'd acted in that room, after this morning? She knew exactly how she came off. She wasn't just his partner anymore. She'd crossed that barrier a long time ago. He'd been keeping her at bay, and himself, but somewhere along the line he'd given in. She wasn't sure where they were, but she'd come across as involved. This was no longer a simple 'protect your partner' scenario. This was Nick. She didn't want to think about what could happen to him with this idea.

She grabbed the keys to the cruiser that was loaned to her. She got out of her seat, scribbling down the addresses of the three stolen vehicle locations. If she didn't take too long, she might be able to get done by 7 or so in the evening. It was only around 11 AM, anyway. That meeting had drug on longer than she'd thought.

She went by and knocked on Kasen's wall. "Time to head out."

His head appeared as he quickly followed her. "Alrighty. Lead the way."

They went down the stairs and started heading for the door. They went through it to where all the vehicles were. Immediately she noticed that Nick was at the door to his car, along with Husks and Talens on the other side. Apparently the boar had been assigned to go with him. She tried not to make eye contact, but Talens nodded towards them.

"You two get the easy job!" came a deep, rich voice. Husks hadn't spoken in the call, but Judy was surprised at how pleasing his voice was. He could have made it by on a radio broadcast, it was that special.

"Hardy har har!" Kasen pushed Judy's back. "We get to drive all over today. Mostly sitting. At least you get to avoid stiffness!"

"Depends on this fox's choice of words, but I definitely hope so."

Judy froze. Her eyes locked onto the back of Nick's head. Slowly he turned to look at her. His sunglasses were off, and she read straight into those green eyes. He wasn't comfortable with it either. He may have proposed the idea, but even he knew how thin of ice he was on. For a moment, Judy wanted to run forward. She wanted to beg him not to do this. She wanted to hold him. She really wanted to kiss him again. Something to convince him not to go, not to take this crazy plan.

She stifled those emotions. She was getting too involved in the case, too emotional involving her partner. She walked to the cruiser, getting in the front seat. She immediately popped the address to the Tundratown dealership into the GPS. It was the nearest location. She waited until the passenger door closed and backed out of the spot, heading to the street. She didn't want to see his face like that. That's not the way he should be going in to this situation.

Her phone vibrated. She was scared to look at it, but she brought it up.

{ _He's got this, Judy. Trust him. And trust Fangmeyer._ }

She put it away. It's not that she didn't trust her officers. It wasn't that at all. She'd seen what had happened when Nick realized he was about to meet Mr. Big again. She'd seen how he reacted, how close both of them had come to being killed. And now he was subjecting himself to that twice in a row.

'Wait,' came the thought in her head. 'Mr. Big.' He had to have connections to the other two. She could use her connections to find some information. If she couldn't help Nick with this, she could at least find out something to protect him. She immediately swapped to the contact information she needed and pressed the call button. After a moment, a high pitched voice came onto the phone.

"Hi Fru-Fru!"

* * *

Judy looked at her watch. 12:27 PM. She groaned and dropped her head onto the counter. This was unproductive.

She'd arrived with Kasen at the dealership about 11 AM. They'd managed to get the manager to talk to them, a tall elk named Max Strides. He'd been one of those who'd gotten there the next morning to find things broken into and missing. He'd answered her questions half-heartedly, especially when she turned down his offer to look at a nearby vehicle.

It had been a beautiful truck, really. Sized slightly large for her, it'd of helped if she'd needed to be on the farm or in a pursuit. But she didn't want a vehicle. The train was fine for her, and with her hectic schedule she didn't want to add insurance to her bills. She was trying to save up to move locations.

After that, he'd just given her the information dryly. When she had concluded he knew nothing, she'd asked him if she could be allowed to look at the security footage. He led her to the room full of monitors and shown her the stack she wanted.

After that, she'd let Kasen ask some more questions as she'd searched through the footage. It'd been grueling. She'd made very few discoveries, but written them down all the same.

The theft had occurred between 1 and 2 am. Five animals had been involved, but there was very little footage of them. The only identifiable one had been Grayson. Other than noticing that three had on masks, the one was able to avoid identification at every turn. It was like he or she knew they were there. Judy had made a small note on her notepad- *Inside job?

After that, there was nothing. They got the cars and escaped. She'd moved the cameras around, hoping for any information and found nothing. The next activity occurred when Strides and two employees showed up and found everything missing. She turned off the footage and stretched. Right about now, Nick should be heading towards one of the two crime bosses unless something had slowed him down.

She left the room and waved to Kasen. He finished talking to the thin mink he was interviewing and worked his way over to her.

"Get anything?"

"Not really," he replied. "One of those who found everything missing had the day off. The other said it was clean inside that she couldn't believe a theft had occurred. Other than the broken window."

She nodded. Strides was sitting at his desk, looking annoyed. She walked over to him.

"Can I get copies of those tapes made and sent to Precinct 2? I don't think they've been tampered with, but I'd like to avoid having to interrupt you again."

"Not interrupting these days," he grumbled. "Since the theft I've had almost no business. That break-in may cost me this dealership." He waved his paw at them. "I'll get them made and sent in; not like I have anything else to do. You should get them in the next few days."

Judy thanked him and headed outside for towards the car. Kasen was keeping up quite well, despite his waddle to her striding movements. As they reached the car, something crossed her mind. She looked left and walked towards the exit that only two cars had used.

It was a one way street. About half a block down, at the light, she could faintly make out the dot of a traffic camera. She touched her chin. It was a long shot, and it was dark, but maybe she could ID one of them. If she was lucky, the unmasked one would have gone down this path.

"Ha!" she laughed outside. "That's really relying on luck." She turned back towards her vehicle, writing down the location of the camera. Luck or not, she wanted to make sure. If Clefts got away, it wasn't going to be from police negligence.

Judy got in the car and buckled up. Kasen was staring at her, confused.

"Find something?"

"A traffic camera. It was dark, but maybe I can find something later."

He nodded. "It's a good chance. I wouldn't hope for too much; this side of town gets pretty dark at night."

Judy put the car in reverse and got out of her spot before taking the exact exit she'd noted a second ago.

"True," she agreed. At the light, she turned left and went under the overpass.

"Officer Hopps, I don't mean to sound rude," came the armadillo's voice. "But I thought we were supposed to get on that overpass and head down to the Marshlands."

"We were," she replied. "But first, I'm visiting a friend.

"A friend?"

"My partner isn't the only one who has connections to the underground, Kasen." With that, she ignored his questions and drove.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you-"

Judy laughed as the gates opened and drove through them, the large "B" shutting behind her. "I'm not a token bunny. I have friends, Kasen."

"But Mr. Big?! We've been trying to get him for years! He always has avoided the net!"

"Which is why I need his help now." She pulled into a spot, getting out. Two polar bears were waiting. She nodded back to the armadillo with her. "This is Officer Kasen. This isn't official police business, but I would like to ask Mr. Big a question or two regarding some animals."

The large polar nodded. "He's expecting you. He said he'd wondered when little Judy's godmother would come and visit."

Judy made a face. "I'm sorry about that Raymond; things have been hectic lately."

The polar bears led the duo into the house. Judy followed the familiar path to the study. When the door opened, she immediately saw Fru-Fru on the desk with her goddaughter.

"Hi Fru-Fru!"

"Judy!" The little shrew looked happy to see her. "Why haven't you come to visit?"

Judy let out a small smile. "I'm sorry! It's been hectic the past couple of months. I've spent a while in the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" Judy moved over and slightly wiggled the rocker with her namesake in it. The baby shrew giggled and waved her tiny arms.

"A couple buildings were demolished with me inside. It's a big case."

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?!" Judy smiled.

"Of course I am. That's not enough to stop me." She suddenly remembered that she'd brought Kasen with her and turned to the armadillo. "This is Officer Kasen. He's helping me on the case."

The fellow officer waved shyly. Apparently being in the presence of one of the most feared crime bosses in Zootopia was getting to him.

"You know Daddy doesn't like it when you bring cops here, Judy." Fru-Fru gave the armadillo a stare. It wasn't an angry stare, just one that made it clear that this wasn't the best option.

"I know, Fru-Fru. But… Nick's gotten himself into a bad spot. I need to get some information."

The small shrew's eyes got wide. "Nicky? Into trouble? I thought you were keeping him out of it."

Judy laughed. "I've been trying, but he won't stop dragging more in."

"Sounds like Nicky." The small shrew laughed and Judy felt herself smiling. There was a small knock at the door.

Judy turned to see Koslov enter the room with Mr. Big's chair on his arm. The large polar bear set down the notorious shrew and turned his chair around. When he lifted his paw, Judy lifted it to kiss the small ring he wore.

"I heard about the bombings," his accented voice informed her. "Terrible business."

"Yes it is, Mr. Big. And I hate to ask, but I would like to ask you some questions."

"You know I don't help with police business, Judy. Bad for business."

Judy nodded. "I know, Mr. Big. But this isn't… it's not strictly police business. Not anymore. Nick's gotten himself into a bind."

The shrew's eyebrow raised. "What's Nicky gone and done now?"

"He thought the fastest way to get information would be to go and talk to the other bosses. Right about now he should be on his way towards Mr. Fresh or Ms. Breeze." The shrew visibly froze, and Judy noticed Fru-Fru did as well.

"Why would he go to those... fiends?" Mr. Big's voice was detached, but there was a hint of worry laced within. He obviously didn't appreciate the other families.

"This new organization. Clefts. He got the idea that they're likely based out of the Canal District or Sahara Square. He thought that asking them directly would let us know, because the boss would definitely know about any upcomers in their territory."

Mr. Big shook his head. "Nicky has really gone and done it now."

"What is it?" Judy looked frantically between the two mammals. "Please, I need to know!"

Fru-Fru gave her a look that seemed to pick up on something. Judy wasn't sure if everything showed in her voice, but right now she didn't care. The female shrew looked at the seated one and moved to him, touching his arm. "Daddy, she needs to know."

He sighed. "Nicky was involved with each of them in the past. Illegal racing, clean-up, the works. Each one left him on bad terms. He messed up a race and cost Ms. Breeze nearly a million dollars. He didn't do his job right and cost Mr. Fresh two of his underlings for nearly 10 years. Made it hard for me to protect him when he worked with me. Both have been promising to kill him if they see him again."

Judy felt her eyes go wide. "With him being a cop, would they go through on that promise?"

"A family's word is their pride, Judy. Once it's given, it's very rarely taken back. Cops or not."

Judy was already running out the door, her phone in her paw. She held it up to her ear as she slid to the car, barely noticing Kasen trying to keep up. As soon as it picked up, she spoke to prevent the other voice from interrupting.

"Clawhauser, put me through to Bogo right now! It's an emergency!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter put me at over 100k words! Hell yeah! That feels like a milestone. Furthermore, I am 100% certain of the next three chapters despite having not started them. I know exactly how it's about to play out. That little sub-plot you're all curious about? Nick's origins? Hope you enjoy heartache, cause I'll insinuate pretty strongly what it is. Or at least how bad it is. That little details should occur in about 6 or 7 more chapters.**

 **To the guest who gave me a review wishing Mr. Big had more "vocabulary diverse" lines due to his Italian nature; I'm sorry! He got 7 lines of dialogue. I counted twice- SEVEN LINES. It's hard to add in a few Italian things when I haven't seen the Godfather in years and I wasn't able to look up anything for it. Forgive me, will you? I'll try to give the other two bosses a bit more "unique" lines. They are OC, so I need to establish them better.**

 **Anyway, sorry about the rant. ALSO, AS FOREWARNING: The next chapter released will be a split P.O.V. running in correspondence with Judy's. After that, there will be another split that follows EXACTLY where chapter 31 part 1 and 2 end at. So the next few will be all quite confusing if you're not careful.**

 **That being said, look forward to chapter 31 from Nick!**


	36. 31) Separated, Part 1 (Nick)

Nick stared at the doorway. He wanted to say something else, but Judy was gone. He didn't know what to do; his heart was pounding in his ears. This wasn't him; he was the calm guy, the one who controlled the situation. He made snarky comments, was sarcastic, and didn't let anyone get to him.

But he had. He'd let Carrots in. Somewhere along the way, they'd past the point of friendship. Yeah, there'd been a few times she'd come and seen him on a free weekend at the Academy. Yeah, they'd been through some car chases and some scrapes. Yeah, they'd survived explosions and crashes. But when had he let her get so close?

'When you trusted her,' came the answer. He'd been hurt when she'd made that statement at the Bellwether conference. That was the first sign, but he'd ignored it. Every time he acted on her word or she acted on his, there was no pause. They trusted each other completely. He'd let her in, and now it had turned into something different. Something better.

But something frowned upon. He knew exactly why they couldn't. There may be some with them, but Bogo had reminded Nick just how society looked at it. Even if there was support, the negative impact on Carrots' life and career, the impact on her family… He couldn't put her through that. He'd survived it time and time again, but he couldn't put Carrots through that.

He felt a hoof on his shoulder. "Wilde? Officer Wilde?" He looked up at the boar in his face.

"Yeah, that's me. Need something?"

Husk snorted. "A ride, hot shot. I'm your Precinct 2 delegate. I'll go with you and Talens to Downtown and then stick with you to whichever death you choose."

"I don't think they'll kill me. I wouldn't have made the call if I did," Nick lied through his teeth.

Another snort. "It's the underworld. You're an ex con who ended up on bad terms. You can do the math the same as me."

"They might still owe me a favor or two, you know. I couldn't admit that to the Chief, now could I?" Another lie.

The boar shrugged. "Your call, your show. I'm there to hold the pieces together and get us out safe if you're wrong."

Nick nodded. "Alright." He pushed himself up. He still could feel it in his body- the rabbit pressed to him. That moment where he fought before giving in. He knew he'd give in, and that's why he had tried to prevent that from happening. With every chance, Judy had taken another piece of him. He'd stopped worrying about how willing he was to let her have them. "Guess we need to get Talens and head back to Precinct 1. I'm sure Bogo has some last minute information to give me."

* * *

Nick stared at Bogo's desk. "Excuse me?" He had to have heard wrong. He didn't spend close to an hour getting back here after rounding up Talens for this.

"You heard me, Wilde. I still disagree with your decision. I'm asking you to withdraw yourself from this assignment. I can put you onto another aspect, another lead." The Chief stared at him solemnly.

"Chief, this is my idea. I'm the one risking myself here."

"And what about the other officers? They're in danger with this. You're sending them in to face organized crime bosses with no information."

"They'll be safe, Chief." Nick had already known this part might come up. "They'll be nearby where they can get me out of there. If the bosses attack me, you can arrest them or their people. It's a win-win. Either get information, or get a crime lord."

"We don't have any reason to want or get them!" His nostrils were flaring. Nick knew this was about to get heated. He squared his shoulders, ready for the yelling. Instead, he felt betrayed when the Chief asked, "And what about Hopps?"

"What about her, Chief?" The fur on the back of his neck was standing. The Chief was playing dirty, but Nick didn't have to admit that. He was aware that the Chief knew what he was doing.

"Don't play stupid, Wilde. We both know you're too intelligent for that." He leaned back, rubbing his eyes. "You think that Lyons didn't call me to tell me about my _interesting_ officer team? What about how Hopps acted in that conference call? You know the same as I exactly what I'm asking about."

"Chief, there's nothing there."

"Wilde, look me in the eye and say that. Maybe I'll believe it then." Nick couldn't. The Chief stood up and went to the window.

"I asked you if you could handle it. You said you could, and I gave you a shot. I haven't seen any reason to take that away." Nick sighed in relief. "But that doesn't mean I agree with this. Doing this for her sake. You come clean with me right now, give me everything you know about these crime lords or you'll be forced to give up this crazy plan."

Nick rubbed his face. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. He wanted to get out of his chair and just leave, but that wasn't an option. It was tell the Chief, or risk putting Carrots and the rest in danger. He chose self-sacrifice.

"I worked for Ms. Breeze for roughly 3 years. I went from being an errand boy to being a trusted salesman and then a driver. When she decided I had enough skills, she made me one of her two drivers in illegal racing. Usually it's just one on one, but somehow I got dragged into a big race. 12 drivers. I was told to knock another driver off the road to allow the underdog she'd invested in to win. She wanted the odds stacked so she could get a huge payoff and knock some competition out of the District. I did what was asked, but the car messed up. He lost control and took out another, and the driver was killed.

"Unfortunately, he was one of Freeze's other drivers. He wasn't the one she'd bet on, but for my accident to cost her another one of the family… I was thrown aside. Told to never come back or face death as reconciliation."

"And what about Fresh?"

Nick sighed and continued. "Fresh was the one who took me under his flipper about 2 years later. I was surviving by taking unsavory jobs as a cleaner. He liked the way I did things and brought me in. I worked exclusively for him for 2 and a half years. It was safer, and I was provided for.

"One night, I was given a job. I went to clean the scene, but the dead one had some friends. In the aftermath, there was another body to clean up. I made sure there was no evidence, but his blood was on my paws. I couldn't handle it. Turns out I didn't remove all the evidence, and the cops tracked him down. He managed to get the blame onto two of his bodyguards; they went to prison for just under 10 years thanks to shoddy evidence and some appeals. It let to the same result; you gave us a service, so we won't kill you now. Return and the favor disappears."

Bogo sighed. "Why do you always have enemies wherever you go, Wilde? And why do you run right at them without a care in the world?"

"Because that's our job, Chief. Besides, everyone thinks I'm crazy so why not give them a show?"

Bogo glared at him. "Not the time for jokes."

"I know. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, boss." Nick looked down, trying to figure out his next words. "But if I don't do this, more cops are in danger. It's only a matter of time before Clefts makes another statement. We need to stop them."

Bogo sat down and peered at him, his hooves crossed. "You deliberately left out Hopps. Where does she fall?"

"Chief, just-"

"Truth, Wilde. Or no assignment. Your call." There was silence as Nick tried to figure out what to say that wouldn't sound obvious. He couldn't think of a way, so he decided to lay his cards on the table.

"We're both compromised, Chief." He looked the buffalo directly in the eye. "I'm worried about her more than anything else. We're compromised as partners. And I just… I can't let her get any more involved. She's able to do a better job than I am, but I know what it's going to take to solve this. There's going to be bloodshed. I can't get her involved. To protect her, I have to do this."

"For a fox who finished top of his class, I'd of hoped you'd paid more attention to the topic of workplace relations."

"I did, Chief. I never expected this." He looked towards the window and got down from the chair, walking towards it. He stuck his paw on the glass, looking at the same view Bogo went to when he was troubled with officers. "I didn't expect to care about her like this. I thought she was just a friend, but something changed. I can't stop it, and to be honest I don't want to. I know what it can do to her career, so I'm trying to fight it. But that's clouding my judgement, and it's making this complicated.

"Split us up as partners after this. It'd probably be best, I know. I hate the thought, but it's realistic. But until then, I have to do this. Even if you pull me off the case, I'd still go. It's the only way to protect everyone else and to protect Judy." He turned back to the Chief. Shock coursed through him as he noticed the Chief had a small smile on his face.

"If she ever heard you say that, she'd yell at you more than I ever could."

Nick gave a small laugh. "You're right about that."

The buffalo sighed and leaned back. "Wilde, I don't like this idea at all. And what's going on with you two is going to give me a hell of a lot of paperwork later. But right now, I understand what you're saying. And I know how you operate. If you were under another Chief, I'd never give approval."

Nick looked towards the window again. Despite being at the second story, the office overlooked two small restaurants and gave an impressive view of the city scape. "So is it a yes or a no, Chief?"

"The same conditions apply. Wear a wire, take backup. You call me when you arrive and leave; anything over an hour in one place without some kind of check in leads to a mobilization of more officers to that location."

"If they remove the wire?"

"One of your back-ups will be wired. He'll notify us of the reason and things will proceed. You know the keywords to use if you need to escape or need help."

Nick nodded and turned to the door. When he reached it, he looked over his shoulder at the Chief. "You know, she'll probably call you and try to convince you to stop the operation."

Bogo nodded at him. He looked at the papers in front of him and grabbed his glasses and a pen. "Got a last request if she does?"

He laughed at that. Bogo did have a soft side from time to time. "Yeah. Remind her to trust me and my judgement. That's what got us this far."

The Chief stared at him after scribbling down his words. "Don't come back in a bodybag, Wilde."

Nick nodded and went through the door. When it shut, he fought the urge to moan and moved towards the group at the bottom of his stairs. It was decided they'd take one of the modified undercover vehicles, the medium sized one. This was due to the fact that Nick was the smallest of the four and no one wanted to be behind a grate for the ride.

Nick made it to the collection of bodies waiting. Graze nodded at him. Nick turned to Fangmeyer and pointed to his prosthetic. "Getting along alright with that?"

Fangmeyer twitched his tail. "It's itchy. I can outrun you with or without it, so I'd say yes."

Husk shrugged. "So, who's first, Wilde? You're taking point here."

Nick thought quickly. Which one did he have a better chance at surviving, the one who'd lost family members to the system or the one who'd lost family permanently? The choice was obvious. "Fresh. We're heading to the Canal District."

Fangmeyer led the way to the modified vehicle. He tossed the keys to Graze; apparently they'd decided this while Nick was getting by with the Chief. He entered the passenger seat; he needed to be up front for identification and to make sure they reached the right location.

After they settled in and were on the road, Husk snorted. Fangmeyer's tough voiced broke the silence. "What's so funny, Husk?"

"This. Wilde's got a bunny for a partner and it's obvious there's more there. Somehow he still got this past the Chief." He snorted loudeer. "All of our Chief's, actually. It's comical."

Graze started huffing a bit. Nick looked in the mirror to see Fangmeyer smiling. 'Oh no. Please no,' he begged silently.

"How'd you end up with a rabbit, anyway?" Graze asked. "That seems…cramped."

Nick shook his head. "We're not a couple. We haven't done anything like that."

Fangmeyer's deep voice came out. "We were all on the conference call, Wilde. There's no way you haven't done anything." Husk was laughing a bit by now, and Fangmeyer seemed to be losing control too.

"We aren't a couple! She's just… emotional."

"That sounds like a strong choice of words, considering the exact same pose you two took this morning on the wall." Nick squeezed his eyes shut. Husk was a prick.

"I want to know what you're talking about," Fangmeyer was enjoying himself. Nick was sure others had been pitying him and taking it easy on him. Now he could let that frustration out. So Nick closed his eyes and tuned them all out. He'd already entered an address into the GPS, so now he just had to survive this madhouse of a ride.

* * *

"Pull over here, Graze." The buck listened as they pulled to the side. "Husk, help me put this wire on." He climbed out of the car, noticing Husk did the same. Once that was done, Husk jumped back in. Nick stood in the open door, realizing that Bogo hadn't told them.

"Which one you is joining me?" The three looked at him. "One of you gets one, too. In the likely case mine is taken." All three groaned.

"Those things feel so uncomfortable." Nick had to agree with Fangmeyer; he already wanted to wiggle and strain out of it.

"I'm the driver. I don't want to." Graze was trying to escape it, too.

"I can drive, you know." Husk was getting whiney. Nick shook his head. Despite being cops, each and every officer could revert to a kit again quickly when certain aspects were brought up.

"One of you do it. We don't have all day. It's fine; you won't have to put it back on for Breeze's visit. Each of you gets a turn, so might as well resign yourself to that fact."

They all stared at him. Fangmeyer huffed and opened his door. "Way to take one for the team."

"I'm gonna shove this leg so far up your-"

"I'll sell it if you do." Nick was smiling as he quickly got the larger wolf set up, both of them returning to the vehicle. He nodded to Graze. "About two miles up, take a left. It'll be mansion on the right."

Graze put the vehicle in gear. "You sure about this, Wilde? This doesn't look like a good set-up."

The laughter and cozy atmosphere from earlier had vanished. It was strictly work. Scary work. All of them had pulled undercover for at least once assignment minus Nick, but with his past no one thought he was underqualified. Everyone knew what could happen.

"It'll be fine, Graze. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think I could get away." Nick found his voice was confident again; looked like his defense mechanisms and way of life were kicking back in.

None of the mammals said anything more as Graze drove. Nick pointed to the road to take and within five minutes found himself back at that large gate. The pristine mansion sat behind it, looking like it'd just been built despite it's age.

"This guy is high class," Fangmeyer muttered from the back. Husk made a grunting noise in agreement.

"Don't say that in a moment. You know how this works." Nick was feeling his heart pick up. It wasn't what he was about to do; it's who he was about to see. He'd avoided this day for years, hoping to never return.

Graze pulled up to the gate and the speaker next to it crackled to life. " _Mr. Fresh has no appointments today. Please state your business._ " The deep Russian accent was all too familiar to Nick.

The buck gulped. "My name is Officer Graze of the ZPD. I'm here with three other officers. We'd like to ask Mr. Fresh about an ongoing investigation."

" _Mr. Fresh is a polite businessman who is well known. Why not ask him at his office during business hours?_ " The voice on the other side sounded suspicious. Nick knew all too well why he was one of Fresh's top underlings.

Before Graze could continue, Nick pushed his luck. "We're not looking for the business man version today, Makarov."

Silence. Then a voice. " _Wilde, what the hell do you think you're doing here?_ " It was angry.

"Career change. But I figured it was time to settle my old debts, too. We need information, you get me. Win-win for the boss."

There was nothing else said. After a second, the gates to the mansion opened. Nick sighed and leaned back into the seat. They had entrance at the least.

"Fangmeyer," he whispered as the car drove forward. "Contact the Chief. We have a small window of time before they monitor us. Let him know we're in; we'll have an hour."

He looked in the mirror to see the wolf dialing on his phone. His attention turned back to the drive. As they neared the house, Nick could see polar bears, timber wolves, and otters filing out of the house. They may be on dry land, but the Canal District was filled with water. Nick had always stuck out when he was here; maybe that's what made him effective.

As they pulled to a stop, Nick got out of the car. The other three followed suit. Nick led the way up to the steps, where Makarov the bear was staring at him. His eyes wanted blood, but Nick couldn't let him have his. Not yet.

He flashed his badge. "I'm part of the ZPD now. I didn't want to come back, Makarov." The large polar bear said nothing. Nick looked around, his eyes falling on Mosely and Black. "I'm glad to see you two-"

His sentence was cut short as three otters jumped forward and took him to the ground. He couldn't move as suddenly the remaining members were in between him and his back-up. He felt two wolves join the fray, and pain started to occur all over his body. Immediately he curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself. He heard Fangmeyer and Graze trying to get in, and managed to get out, "Don't!"

A paw hit him in the mouth. He tasted blood and coughed some more. After another minute or two of this beating, he felt himself lifted and thrown. No officer was in the way, and he found himself against the car. He felt terrible. He could see that his uniform was ripped, and there would definitely be bruises later. Fangmeyer got over to him as the other had their weapons drawn, aiming for any who moved. None of them did.

"You sorry mobsters! You just assaulted a police officer! We'll be back within-"

Nick cut off Husk. "No we won't." The other two looked at him. "The message is clear. I doubt we can expect on Fresh's cooperation, then?" he asked the animals in front of them.

"If he was here, you wouldn't be leaving alive," came back Makarov's reply. "This is your first and only warning, Red. Get out of the district and stay out."

Nick stood up, nearly falling over. He took inventory; nothing was broken, but that was the only positive. "Let's go," he said, limping over to the other side. Fangmeyer followed him while the other two officers backed up, their weapons drawn. The family made no move to stop them or act in any way.

After they'd all gotten in and gotten away from the mansion, Fangmeyer was calling in to the base. "Bogo, Wilde's in bad shape. We have no reason to expect Fresh will give us aide."

Nick didn't have to hear Bogo's words to know what would be advised- visit a hospital, come back to the Precinct, avoid going to Breeze. He patted down his chest, making sure he was okay. He then checked all of his gear to make sure none had been taken in the midst of the warning. Cuffs were there. Weapon was there. Short range walkie-talkie. He stopped and patted his hip again. Something seemed off.

He looked down and noticed a piece of paper. He pulled it out and saw a 10 digit number. He immediately recognized it as a phone number, and quickly decided to check it. As soon as he called and held it up to his ear, he heard, " _50 minutes. Rainforest District. 254 Shipping Lane._ " The call hung up.

He immediately turned and motioned for the phone in Fangmeyer's hand. This seemed like a set-up, but this was something more than expected. For him to receive this, there was something that Fresh or his family wanted him to know. Even if it was a trap, this was his one opportunity.

"Chief, I'm not going to a hospital. I'm heading to the Rainforest District. Looks like Fresh may be a viable contact after all."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I was definitely enjoying myself getting into it. You'll all find out something about Nick here shortly.**

 **SECONDLY, to one "TheShibe": I originally had seen that he used 'P.' in the movie as his middle initial. I wanted to add to that. I added a fourth name, in order to give a small bit of background and flair. I then looked into it and the first source I found said his middle name was 'Piperius'. Once you said something, I looked. Someone made a typo somewhere. So back at chapter 22 and 23 (the site calls them 25 and 26), you will find I have fixed his middle name to be proper. I'm still leaving in my artistic add-in. I also fixed typos of his first name thanks to multiple ways to spell it. Thanks for the catch.**


	37. 32) Separated, Part 2 (Judy)

"Chief, you have to stop him."

" _It's under advisement, Hopps._ " Bogo's voice was resolute.

"They're going to kill him! Both of them have active hits out on him!"

A sigh. " _I wish Wilde didn't know you well enough to know you'd call me. I'm aware of the details. So is he._ "

"What?!" Judy couldn't believe this. Nick knew they had promised to kill him? How could he still walk in to that?

" _He had some words for you. 'Trust me and my judgement. It's what got us this far.' You know the same as I what type of animal he is. You know what he can survive._ "

Judy pulled over on the side of the road. She couldn't see through her tears. The armadillo tried to touch her but she waved him off. This wasn't right.

"You shouldn't have allowed it."

" _I didn't want to. His reasoning and resolve told me it was best to._ "

Judy hated it. She hated Bogo for allowing it. She hated Nick for choosing to go. She hated what he was going through and that she wasn't with him.

"Chief, I request permission-"

" _Denied, Hopps. I know what you're going to ask. Right now you're compromised. And those are his words, not mine._ " Judy cried at the response. " _Your task is to continue with your assignment. If you've talked to the dealer at Tundratown, head to Horney's house in the Marshlands. You want to be useful to this investigation? That's what you need to do._ "

She didn't want that response. It was logical, calculated, and correct in reasoning. They needed more details, to find every connection they could. "But Chief, please!"

" _He claimed you were both compromised, Hopps. You understand what he's saying._ " She hiccupped into the phone; he'd acted so closed around her after everything, yet his actions had said otherwise. At least she knew where Nick stood. " _Do your job. That's the best way to useful to the investigation and to be useful to Wilde._ "

She took a few deep breaths. This wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she knew it was what she needed to. "Yes, Chief."

" _Contact me if you get any information. Wilde's wire just went online. I'm monitoring the situation._ " With that, the phone went dead. Judy wanted to curl up into a ball. Instead, she put the car in gear and started driving again.

"Do you… want to talk about it, Officer Hopps?" Kasen's voice was unsteady as he tested the waters.

Judy just shook her head. "No, I want to work. If I can't stop Nick and his stupidity, I want to make sure to protect him." She looked over at the armadillo. "My paws are busy. Find out everything about K. Horney in the Marshlands District."

He nodded and pulled out the standard police laptop that came in each patrol vehicle. The police used to use a small, built in device to run cards and information if Judy remembered right from the Academy. She'd even learned how to use it, despite them being out of commission for over two years. The laptops were faster and easier to quiet. They could also be used for other functions if needed.

She just drove south as fast as the limit allowed. Her mind was focused on one animal and how absurdly stupid he was being.

* * *

"So, find anything on Horney?"

The armadillo shook his head. "She has one parking violation, but that's it. Apparently she was born to an upper end family. She's seen as one of the uppers of the Rhino community. She's out of town a lot."

"Any reason why Clefts would target her vehicle?"

"It's a black SUV. About 4 years old. It blends into the city scene and makes it hard to track. Other than that, nothing. She's so busy with her lifestyle that hitting her while she was out of town would be easy."

Judy groaned. They were still about 20 minutes out, but that didn't help. She wanted to do something, but there was only so much she could do while driving. She asked the armadillo to call Horney on the phone. He agreed and put it on speaker, waiting as it rang.

" _You've reached the resident of Ms. Kasey Horney, entrepreneur and spokesperson for the Rhino community. How can she aide you today?_ " Judy sighed; she was afraid it'd be automated. Luckily it wasn't.

"My name is Judy Hopps of the ZPD. I would like to speak to Ms. Horney in person about the recent theft of her vehicle for some final questions."

" _She is busy this afternoon, and cannot accompany your request, Officer Hopps. Might I suggest putting down an appointment? I believe she can squeeze you in in a day or two._ "

This wasn't going to work. Normally Judy could deal with bureaucratic yellow tape, but today was different. "Have you kept up with the news?"

" _Excuse me, Officer, but what does that have to do with your request?_ " The gentle voice on the phone sounded confused. Judy felt horrible for what she was about to do, but she wasn't playing nice today.

"That ZPD coordinated attack? Three Precincts at once? Guess whose vehicle was one of the three mobile explosives? I don't have time for her schedule to wait; the clock is ticking and there appears to be indicators of another attack. I need information from her to find out who is being targeted to prevent another attack. You want to make me get an appointment, or tell me where to drive to when I arrive in about 20 minutes?"

There was silence on the other side as the voice called someone else. Less than a minute later the voice came back. " _Officer, she'll be at a professional meeting until at least 30 minutes from now. I can give you the address, but please don't interrupt the meeting. We've already informed her of the request._ "

Now she was getting somewhere. "That's fine. Thank you for your cooperation. I'll take that address."

A minute and a half later and with an address in paw for a large building, Judy was aiming for the edge of the district. The address would put her within a few blocks of the wall to Downtown. Once she got done with Horney, she was going back to Precinct 1. If she was right, Nick would be there. Or she'd at least get some information on him.

"There's no impending attack, Officer Hopps," Kasen reminded her. "Why would you tell her that?"

"Impending fear that you're hindering a major attack or that you can help prevent another is a strong motivator."

"But that's not exactly legal. It's pretty shady, and not the best thing for the face of the ZPD to do." He looked at her as if betrayed.

"I never asked to be the face of the ZPD. And right now, my partner has already walked headfirst into a death trap. For all I know, he's dead or injured. So I'm doing everything I can to get all the information I can because I'm not allowed to be next to him right now." She glared at the armadillo. "Is that such a problem?"

He shook his head. "I thought it was funny this morning, but there's something between you two, isn't there?"

"Enough to be confusing." She pressed on the gas as she passed a slightly larger vehicle. She was in a hurry.

* * *

After an hour drive, Judy was still being forced to wait. She was sitting in a chair outside the meeting room where Horney was inside. Kasen sat next to her in the same chair. Neither said anything, but Kasen already had his pen and notebook out. Judy realized that Horney may be busy and wouldn't give them much time. Either way, she could ruin the rhino's schedule if she had to. She wasn't getting anywhere and she had a bad feeling about Nick. She couldn't shake it.

The door opened and a few animals filed out. Mostly larger mammals, like giraffes and an elephant. A tiger with a huge mane came out next; Judy felt herself reminded of Mayor Lionheart. She jumped out of the chair and moved to the door, peering in.

Four rhinos were standing around a chair, murmuring. There was a bison on the other side, waving his cloven hooves around as if to make a point. Judy backed away from the door; she wasn't getting into politics today. She'd had enough of it already.

"You need to calm down," came Kasen's voice. "I know you're worried about Officer Wilde, but he knows what he's doing."

Judy turned to the armadillo. "You haven't been partnered with him before. He makes stupid mistakes and misjudges the situation. He always lets me take the lead and makes sure the suspect can't escape. He's stubborn, sometimes is too cautious, and even falls asleep on the job!" She had her ears in her paws by this point. She wasn't screaming, but she was definitely ranting.

"So where does that make him unreliable?" She looked at the armadillo from under her ears. "It sounds like he's trying to keep you safe by watching your back."

"I know that! You think I don't? You think I haven't told him I can protect myself? He doesn't listen. He may always have my back, but he's always guarding me and making sure I don't get into something too big for us to handle. He's always there. And…" She shook her head. "Now I should be protecting him and I'm forced to be here and wait on all of this." She waved her paws at the huge building.

The armadillo moved forward and touched her arm. "Take a breath, and then let's get to work." He walked into the room and knocked on the door. "Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm Officer Kasen…"

Judy slapped her cheeks. Kasen was right; she was too worked up. Nick had made his choice. He was doing what he had to. They were both cops, she shouldn't be second guessing his decisions. She entered the room behind the armadillo.

The bison was staring at them. "This is a private matter, Officers. I'm sorry, but could you please give us a moment?"

Judy looked at the bison. "I don't mean to be rude here, but Ms. Horney's vehicle was part of the multi-pronged attack on the ZPD. There's a high chance of another attack, and we need to find out if she has any relevant information."

The bison just stared at her. "We're dealing with time sensitive matters here. There's some major fundraising to be done, and we have to get political support for senate runs. I don't think you understand how important this is."

"Has the senate ever come collapsing down on you, sir?" Judy looked over at Kasen. He was bright and bubbly, but apparently he also had some gall when the situation called for it. "As far as I'm aware, protests are your biggest problem and the ZPD helps keep you protected. Would you like to see it take another blow because you'd rather focus on a single candidate? That'd be a campaign ender if someone found out."

The bison's eyes widened and his nostrils flaired. He looked across the table at Horney and her assistants. "I'd appreciate if you'd get back to me immediately."

She nodded. "Of course. In fact, as soon as these officer's finish with their questions, I was going to continue our conversation. The meeting was cut short, so I have a gap in my schedule."

The bison sighed. "Thank god. You're too busy." He stood up and walked to the door, looking down at the two officers. "I'm not going to hinder a police investigation. Please make sure that's on file." He left the room.

Kasen immediately smiled and walked towards the posse in front of him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but time is of the essence. May I ask which one of you is Miss Horney?"

The group parted and a smaller-than-average rhino stared at the officers. Her horn had been polished to a white sheen and her eyes were a spectacular shade of blue. She had put on a bit too much makeup for Judy's taste, but she was pretty simple.

"That would be me. How can I help you today, Officer…"

"Kasen. John Kasen. This is Officer Judy Hopps." He waved back at Judy, who had made her way forward. Judy nodded at the group. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about your stolen vehicle. Do you remember when it was taken?"

The rhino shook her head. "I was out of town on a business trip. I got back to find it missing. I'd been gone a week, so it could have happened any time before then."

Judy spoke up. "Do you know anyone who might have taken it?"

Another shake of the head. "Not really. I try not to make enemies, although that causes a scheduling nightmare. As far as I know I'm not on bad terms with any mammals."

Kasen was looking at his notepad. "Your vehicle was found empty of everything. Was there anything in it when it went missing?"

She looked to her assistant. "I'm not sure. Marcus would know more."

A burly rhino with thick skin, Marcus shrugged. "A few bags in the far back with some immediately cosmetics for rushed trips. A few bits of protective gear in the glove box."

Judy immediate disliked his answer. "Define protective gear."

He raised his large toed feet. "Calm down, officer. We're all trained and have licenses to carry tranquilizer weapons for defense thanks to our jobs. We're assistants and bodyguards rolled into one. Horney is more than just a bureaucrat and a face."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

Horney sighed. "I'm a Javan. One of the few remaining in the world. We're smaller, but we still have strong structures. Some predators in less civilized countries think our horns make great medicine. So I need protection as well as assistants."

Kasen marked it down. "May I ask where this trip was to, Miss Horney?" he asked.

"We went into Carnivalis, one of the major cities in the south. It's not as civilized as Zootopia, but that's why I had to go."

Judy nodded. She'd heard of the city. Most of what she'd heard wasn't good. She was trying to think if anything else was relevant. "Miss Horney, have you ever heard of Clefts?"

"Facial features, Officer. Unless you mean something else?"

"That's a no, then." Kasen nodded to her.

Horney waved her feet in the air. "I'm not trying to sound ignorant. I really don't know. I just know I left on a trip. I come back, and my vehicle is gone. I call the police, they investigate and can't find it. Now you're telling me that it was used in a bombing. I don't know how I can help you since I don't know anything."

She seemed truthful and sincere. "Miss Horney, thank you. You've given us more information to help us try to narrow down our search. We're combing through traffic cameras to track the thieves. You've been a big help. If we have any other questions, we'll contact you."

Kasen headed for the door. Judy followed, and then stopped. She realized she'd forgotten to ask something.

"Miss Horney, when'd you leave on your trip?"

The rhinoceros looked at her. "The 11th."

"And when did your event happen in Carnivalis?"

"The 16th."

"With your busy schedule, that seems like a large time gap. Why leave so early?"

Horney looked at her foot. "I have family down there I wanted to visit. Also, I received troubling news that things were getting bad down for some of the other Javen. I wanted to protect them."

Judy nodded. "Thanks again for your time." She shuffled out the door, passing by the bison as he went back into the room. The door shut behind him. Kasen tried to say something, but she shook her head. They went to the staircase and worked their way down three flights of large stairs to get to the parking garage.

Kasen was winded. "So… Why did you… want to know about… when she left?"

She turned to the armadillo. "Carnivalis isn't the best of places, and she put herself there for longer? It'd be in the news if things were getting bad. Either something is going on down south, or she was lured out early to give Clefts easier access to her vehicle."

"So she was set up?"

"Maybe." Judy led the way to the cruiser. "Either way, it's something to look into. I'm heading back to Precinct 1 to see if I can find out anything about Nick and get some lunch. You okay with that plan?"

"Sure," he said. He stood up straight and took a deep breath to hide his panting. "What're the food options?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, here's another entry into this saga. Turns out I'm surprising myself with how it's turning out. I'm hoping you'll all enjoy the next chapter even more!  
**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	38. 32) Separated, Part 2 (Nick)

" _Wilde, you can't be serious._ "

"Dead serious, Chief. I have an address and a time limit. I'm going."

" _It's a trap, Wilde. Don't do this a second time._ "

"Bogo, I was beaten to hide them giving this to me. There's something more here. Give me a shot." Nick was finding it hard to argue with the Chief; his body was aching, and he was starting to doubt himself.

" _Wilde, Hopps called and found out about the death notices. Don't make me have to explain this to her._ "

"Chief, it'll be fine. I survived, right? So it's a good chance I'll make it through that, too."

"Listen to the Chief," Fangmeyer warned. "You look like you need a hospital."

Nick waved his paw at the wolf. "Look, I get what you're worried about. But this is a shot for information we need. Just give me the benefit of the doubt."

" _I gave you one piece of advice before you left. What was it?_ "

Nick scrambled his mind. He was having issues thinking straight after all the hits he'd taken. "Bodybag, right? Avoid it?"

" _Exactly. Don't make me regret this._ "

The phone clicked. Nick tossed it back to Fangmeyer and turned to Graze. "Head towards the Rainforest District, oh driver."

Graze groaned. "You can't be serious. One, it's the Shipping lanes. The northern Rainforest District has some dangerous shipping locations."

Husk piped up from the back, "You have no idea."

Graze pointed to him. "Second, look at you! We need to head to a hospital, and fast. I bet you're bleeding internally after that. We should be reporting this."

Nick shook his head. "There's a time limit. There's no time for a hospital. Besides, no pain no gain." He grinned at the buck next to him.

Fangmeyer moaned in the back. "Damnit, Wilde. Why does this always happen around you? Why can't you just have a quiet work life like the rest of us?"

"Too boring, Fangmeyer. I'd fall asleep more than I do now."

Graze pushed a hoof into his face before tapping on the GPS. "What do you think is about to happen? The same as before? Or worse?"

Nick shrugged. "It'll be whatever it'll be." Somehow he wasn't bothered. He'd been beaten severely, but they'd avoiding maiming him or breaking bones. With them being Mr. Fresh's crew, that wasn't luck.

"We were told to prevent you from coming back in pieces," the boar said. "I don't want to face your girlfriend if we can't do that."

Nick waved his paw. "We're not like that. Don't get back on that subject."

Fangmeyer stared at Nick, so he stared back. This was something he had to do. Fangmeyer sighed. "Wilde, I'm not looking for a hard time. I'm trying to look out for you. We all are."

"I know." Nick faced back towards the road. "But right now I have to get down and dirty. That's where Clefts is, and that's how we'll find them."

* * *

Nick felt his phone buzz as they neared the location. He pulled it out to see what it was.

{ _Fuzzball isn't happy with you. Calm her down or I'll be burying another partner._ }

Nick gulped. For Talens to get involved like this, he knew Judy had to be mad. That meant she not only knew about the death threats, but likely the additional warning he'd just received. He nodded to Graze. "Time to pull over."

Graze nodded. "We need to double check your wire, make sure it's still working."

A few awkward minutes later, Nick was back in the vehicle. "Hey Fangmeyer, how's your wire?"

The wolf raised his paw, holding it. "Removed it after we left there. Itched like crazy. Besides, I took my turn."

Husk immediately balked. "Hey, Fresh was your crime lord. Don't pawn this off."

Graze shook his head. "I'm still the one driving. Count me out."

Nick put his paw in his head before looking at them. After another conversation about who had to do what and a strap on period, Husk glared at the wolf angrily. He'd gotten the short stick.

"Sucks to be you, Husk," Graze chuckled.

"Laugh it up, buckie boy. You're next." Graze got quiet. Nick fought the urge to laugh. A few minutes later found the group outside of a large warehouse on some docks. Despite the Canal District having the most water, the Rainforest District still came in second. They pulled up to the warehouse, noticing two polar bears standing outside the entrance. One motioned for the car to enter.

"Wilde, this seems like a trap." Nick nodded.

"No other option right now. Husk, inform the Chief of our arrival."

"He can hear us anyway with the wires," came the grumbled reply. The boar was still angry.

"Say it for a timestamp, Husk. If nothing else. We have an hour before help arrives if things go south, so start the timer." The Precinct 2 officer sighed and spoke into his wire for verification.

All four got out of the car. One of them was standing there with his paws out. "Leave your weapons in the vehicle."

"The hell I will, buddy," came Fangmeyer's voice. "I saw what happened to Wilde back there, you think I'll go in unarmed?"

"You don't have a death warrant. His going in armed guarantees it. It's a message from Fresh."

Nick turned around and tossed his tranquilizer gun in the car. The others looked shocked as he nodded. "Right now, it's on his terms. I need information. So do it."

Graze and Husk angrily removed their weapons. Fangmeyer didn't budge. "Not happening, Wilde."

Nick turned to the white mammal in a suit. "He'll guard the vehicle. That'll let him keep his weapon, and lower the amount you have to watch inside. Work for you and your boss?"

The polar bear nodded and turned to lead them towards a side room. Nick turned to Fangmeyer. "Don't pull that weapon unless you have to. These guys don't care about life risks; I'm sure that the one by the door has an illegal firearm."

The wolf turned to eye him. "Why don't we take him, then?"

"The easiest move is often a stupid one. Don't sacrifice a queen for a pawn."

Fangmeyer nodded. He'd played Nick a few times in the hospital; Nick hadn't realized how good the one-legged animal was at chess until then. He led the other two into the room on the side.

"Mr. Fresh will be with you shortly. Sit down." The polar bear pointed at a couch. Nick sat, motioning for the other two to do so. They then waited in silence for Fresh to arrive. Nick could feel his heartbeat starting to occur faster and faster. He was scared of what would come next.

* * *

He didn't expect the Ladoga seal to kiss his cheek and give him a hug. "Red, long time," came the thick Russian accent.

Nick stifled a bark. He wasn't expecting this at all. In fact, it was the last thing he was expecting. "You too, Mr. Fresh. I saw that Mosely and Black are out."

Mr. Fresh nodded. His crisp tie and vest looked immaculate against his rough skin. "They served their time well." He turned to look at Graze and Husk. "Changed professions again, I see."

"What's going on here?" Husk asked. His voice was deep and distrusting. "One minute your people are beating Wilde here to death, the next you welcome him like a son."

"He violated the warning. He could not return to Canal District without retribution." The seal moved away and sat on a large chair. The polar bear from before stood behind him to the right, with a mid-sized but scarred timber wolf to his left.

"But it's fine for him to be here? You have a death threat out on him!" Graze was bent over. Despite being a buck, he was poised for attacking. His horns were lowered in case he needed to use them.

"Red, why haven't you told them about our little 'fiasco'? They might put it together."

Nick looked on in awe. "I haven't put it together myself, Mr. Fresh."

The seal waved his flipper. "Sit. All of you." Nick listened immediately; he knew what it meant to disregard this mammal's orders. The other two took a moment.

"For you two to understand, I'll explain our history. Red here was cleaner for me. Worked his way up from small time to big time. Did excellent work. But then he made mistake- forgot to check the scene. Didn't realize dead enemy had friends.

"Red was jumped. Forced to act quickly. In the end, Red had two bodies to clean. Hence why I call him Red." His thick Russian accent was making the story intriguing and deep, even to Nick. "Still, made mistake. Left signs behind.

"He came back. I didn't think he could do it, but he proved me wrong. He was…darker than usual. Reeked of enemies. His eyes… they were different. Dangerous. Bothered.

"Enemies came. Someone had to take blame. I needed mammals on the inside. I asked Black, Mosely to take the fall. They served me well. I let Nick go; he wasn't the same. He did me a service; I was trying to decide how to get mammals in. He gave me perfect opportunity. I put out threat to serve as warning for others, but as long as he stays out of Canal District, I have no fight with Red."

Graze and Husk didn't buy it. Nick himself was trying to understand it. His screw-ups had cost those two 9 years of their lives. There was no way this was as Fresh told it in his broken English. It couldn't be.

"So I… I actually helped you?"

"Yes, Red. You did big favor for me. As thanks, I help you now. Why do you seek me?" His flippers touched in front of him. Nick felt shocked, but he knew he could play this advantage before it went away.

"You're aware of the attacks on the ZPD."

"Obviously, Red. I keep up with any relevant news. I'm big business seal, you know. Must keep up with such affairs." He gave Nick a curious look.

"It was orchestrated by Clefts. An up-and-comer who's looking into organized crime in some way."

The seal stared at him. "Don't get involved, Red. Not good thing to do."

Husk spoke up. "Why not?"

The seal turned his eyes on the boar. "Clefts been around for years. Small time, never got big. Recently moved up. Gained something. Not sure what, but it can't be good."

Nick decided to play one his cards. "They seem to have technology allowed remote control of vehicles."

The seal laughed. "That is stuff of legends. Useful, yes. But hasn't been developed. I'd have it if it did."

Graze looked uneasy. "Why else would they attack the ZPD?"

The seal waved his flipper at the three. "I believe animals were inside bombs, yes? Removed traces. I believe you had one in custody, yes?"

Graze nodded. "Had one, but they tied up that loose-end."

"Point taken. If you want to get big, must toss some to sharks. When one fails you, remove him. Replace him. Don't look back. This is how the underground works."

Husk shook his large head. "But why attack all three if only one got caught?"

The flipper pointed at Nick. "Red, what did I teach you years ago?"

"If my face got out, or my identity, to disappear. Lose my identity and hide. Just knowing my identity signed my death warrant." Nick said it as if he'd been told that yesterday. It'd always stuck with him as a con; it's why he'd never let himself get arrested, and why he'd never thrown others to the police.

"You knew their names. You were searching. You killed them." The seal leaned back in his chair. "That's why. Three names, three main locations. Make a point, cut loose ends. Clean option for Clefts."

"You seem to know a lot about them," Graze accused. "Why won't you tell us anything else?"

"I know about my potential allies. More so about my enemies. I'm not sure which side they are yet." He nodded to them. "I know which you are. I can handle you as enemies. Clefts seems more suited to being an… unsavory enemy."

Nick could tell what was going on. "Husk, Graze, go back to the car."

"Wilde, what the hell are you thinking?" Graze was looking at him wide eyed. Husk wasn't happy about it either.

"Just go. I'll explain in a minute." Neither of them moved. "Trust me, alright? I haven't led you into a trap yet, and I'm not dead here. Just go."

The left the room. Husk looked back, worried about the situation. Nick waited until they were gone and shut the door, turning back to the mobster. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled out the box on the wire, turning it off.

"Glad to see you remembered, Red."

"You can only say so much on tape, Mr. Fresh. You drilled that into my head." He sat back down. "I have two questions and I'll leave you alone. Is that fair?"

The seal nodded. "After how well the situation ended, I owe you much more."

Nick ignored that comment. A mobster in debt to him could be useful at some point, but right now he needed information. "I think you're wrong about the technology. I have evidence suggesting it exists. But if it's not the technology, what could be the best stepping stone to get them to step up out of the shadows?"

Mr. Fresh looked at Nick. "Tell me, Red. If I wanted to get away with murder, how would I?"

"Leave no trace. Hack the comms to get information in advance. Have an alibi."

"And which of those, Red, is the easiest to do?"

Nick thought about it. "An alibi. It can be bought for the right price. Cameras can be edited."

The seal shook his head. "That requires time and effort. Which could be easiest to do with one little thing?"

Nick rubbed his head. "I don't know. My head is still foggy from the beating your goons gave me."

Fresh laughed at him. "You used to take much more, Red. Believe me, they wanted to kill you. Makarov the most. But if I knew one detail, pushed on one little fact, what happens?"

Nick's eyes widened. "You can blackmail anyone into anything."

"Exactly. Clefts likely has a pig or two under their control." With that revelation, the seal leaned back in his chair.

Nick quickly processed the idea. It made sense. It'd be easier to control a cop than someone in one of the families. If they had eyes on the inside, they could be a step ahead of everything and thus know how to avoid every trap of the case. It was a solid plan if they could get the right officer.

"How did I miss that?" he asked himself out loud. A snicker brought his attention back to the seal.

"It feels like old times, Red. I teach you something you miss, you feel stupid. It's nostalgic."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, it kind of is, Mr. Fresh. But something else has been bothering me since I got here." He locked eyes with his former employer. "Why did you let me go after the Reese job?"

The seal waved his flipper, and his two bodyguards disappeared behind him. "You were unstable. Changed. Having to kill another isn't easy. You did it, but… you weren't the same. But what was worse- I could see it. The enjoyment. You liked the thrill, but hated that too. That confliction made you useless to me." Nick found the Russian mobster to be aware of more than he'd thought he was.

"Well… I guess I ought to thank you. Had you not, I may still be working for you instead of the ZPD."

Mr. Fresh laughed at that. "Quite an interesting choice, Red. Never thought you'd be one."

Nick shrugged. "Something came up."

"A small rabbit, no?"

Nick just smiled. Of course Mr. Fresh knew about that. "You always were fast on collecting information. Faster than any of the others."

Mr. Fresh nodded his head. "As one of the few who's worked for every family, I'll take that as compliment from you."

Nick stood up. "If I need more information, may I ask more of you?"

The seal nodded. "You've done me a great service, Red. Just call that number. Don't return to the mansion; I can't protect you."

Nick bowed to Olivius Fresh. "As always, a pleasure."

"You too, Red. One piece of advice- watch out for that rabbit."

Nick smiled. "I'll do my best." He left the room and walked to the car. The other officers were all watching him with suspicious eyes. He walked right up to all of them and licked his lips.

"We need to go back to Precinct 1 and talk to Bogo. We have a new lead."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's officially 2:46 AM, and I'm done editing this. I'm exhausted, but you're welcome.**

 **I thought this was a nice twist for the original plotline. The negative past actually had something positive in it (Depending on viewpoint). I think we're moving along quite nicely.**

 **Sorry that the chapter was shorter; if you look at the Split-chapters, they're usually shorter than the rest. Just part of splitting it up. Shorter makes it easier to keep everything balanced.**

 **Hope you enjoyed meeting Mr. Fresh and some of his gang! If you can imagine Mr. Fresh and his thick Russian accent, I think you'll find that the grammar is less "incorrect" and more "intriguing." The broken English mixed with his speech makes for a great visual. Look out for the next chapter; the diverging lines will reconnect. Look forward to it!**


	39. 33) Imminent Reunion

Judy walked into the Precinct, heading straight for the stairs. Clawhauser called to her from the main desk, "Hey, Judy!" She wanted to wave him off, but everything inside her wouldn't allow it. She turned and headed over to the curved wood piece.

"Hi, Benji. How are you today?"

He smiled and held up a box of donuts. "I'm great! Everyone keeps bringing me more!"

Judy felt herself smiling at that. Of course they would. "Try not to go overboard, big guy."

He nodded back before his eyes got wide. "Oh. M. Goodness. Who's this? I didn't know you had a new partner!"

She turned to see Officer Kasen standing a few feet away. He waved. "I'm John Kasen, ZPD Precinct 2. I'm here as part of the coalition."

"Oh! And I thought they were sending all the smaller ones to us!" Judy glared at Clawhauser for that remark; pointing out size offended a lot of mammals.

The armadillo didn't mind. "Nope, we have an otter up at Precinct 2 as well. We're all getting shipped around to integrate us."

Judy nodded to the two. "Excuse me, but I'd like to go have a word with the Chief."

Clawhauser turned to her. "He said you might want to visit him. He also told me to tell you he's busy."

"With what?"

"Nick's ideas." Clawhauser shook his head. "Apparently he got beat up pretty bad, but then decided to go to the Rainforest District for another meeting. They should be headed back by now, they radio'd in about 5 minutes ago."

Judy turned, ignoring Clawhauser's and Kasen's voices. She went up the stairs and made herself to the Chief's office. She knocked before pushing it open. He wasn't there. She thumped her foot, thinking quickly. When not in his office, he was between there or the break room or in the bull pit for morning and evening assignments. Unless he was on the comms, still?

She turned around and headed right back down stairs. Kasen was saying something to Benji but couldn't seem to escape. Judy would have helped, but right now she was angry. She turned to the left and walked towards the back room where she knew that the communications room was. Clawhauser could run his dispatch from the front desk, but major communications were back in this room.

The door was closed. She didn't bother knocking, she just went in. Some screens were lit up, and she could see a wolf in the corner in front of a few more screens, trying to filter through some footage for the case. There were radios on different racks around the room. In the middle was Chief Bogo, staring at the screens on the wall. He had a mic in his cloven hoof, listening to the car he was tracking.

" _Wilde, can I take this stupid thing off now?_ " The faint voice made it clear that the pick-up sound came from a wire. They always transmitted quietly and at a lower frequency, which made them harder to be discovered. She didn't know the voice, but considering who all was in the vehicle it had to be Husk.

" _The Chief said we had to leave them both on. He wasn't happy about mine going silent with you out of the room._ " Why were they separated, and why was Nick's wire off? Judy didn't like the idea.

" _What happened in there, anyway?_ " came the even quieter voice of Fangmeyer. He must have been a few feet away. Close enough to pick up sound, at least.

" _He didn't kill me. He gave us information._ "

" _Gave **you** information, Wilde. All we heard was a story about how you two were connected._ " Graze was clearly annoyed at the situation.

" _There were some sensitive things he wanted to say that he couldn't take the chance of it being overheard, alright? We need to let the Chief know, and it's important that it stays as confidential as it can until we work it out._ "

" _I don't like this holding secrets thing, Wilde._ " Judy found herself agreeing with Fangmeyer. They were trying to uncover secrets without adding more in. She walked up to Bogo, making a 'hmph!' noise.

"I was aware you were there, Hopps." His voice came out dry and tired. "Can I help you?"

"You let him go in not once but twice, sir. Why?" She was amazed at cool her voice came out. She wanted to bite him for allowing it.

He nodded to the screen. "Wilde thought it could provide information and it was time sensitive. There wasn't a lot of time to make a decision. I decided that four trained, armed officers could handle the situation."

Judy fumed. She didn't care what the reason, it wasn't good enough. She turned back to the screens, following the cruiser as it went from one camera to another; one of the office technicians was at the screen at the bottom, swapping the footage to stay in real time.

" _Don't relate that story to anyone, Graze. Same for you, Husk._ " She'd been focused on talking the Chief she'd missed out. What was he referring to?

" _Wilde, it's in the past. It's not like anyone cares-_ "

" _There's a reason I hate that name. Very few call me by it, and those who do know what happened. They were either a part of it or knew of it. I left that behind me. Leave it there. Please._ "

" _Wilde, I don't know why they call you Red. Just what all did I miss out on?_ " Fangmeyer sounded confused and slightly bothered. Judy recognized that name- she'd tried to call him that once, and he made sure she didn't. She'd heard it from one other animal- Ma, down at her little coffee shop. What was it about that name?

" _It's on the wire feed, Wilde. Remember?_ "

" _Don't remind me, Graze. The fewer who know, the better. I wish Mr. Fresh had left that in the dark._ "

" _The Chief probably heard it, then._ "

" _I don't want to think about that, Fangmeyer._ "

The Chief smiled and pressed the button on his mic. "That's an affirmative, Fangmeyer. Wilde, I'll want more details when you get here." His voice had a slight echo in the car.

Nick groaned. The wire distorted it, and Judy realized it sounded scary over the comms. " _Chief, please let that go. There's bigger things to worry about._ "

"Like the fact your partner is standing next to me, listening to all this?"

There was a giggle overheard in the car. A snort. The same deep, gruff voice came through that Judy knew had to belong to Husk. " _That bunny's gonna kill you, Wilde._ "

There was no response, just more giggling. Then Fangmeyer burst out laughing over the comms. " _Wilde, I don't think I've ever seen you turn that pale._ "

" _Do you think he might need to go to the hospital?_ "

" _Nah, Graze. He's been turning that town since we dragged his roughed up body into the car. This is pure fear._ " Husk was the one who snorted, based on the sound.

"She doesn't know the extent of your injuries, Wilde. I think you'll have more to deal with when you get here than you want." The Chief had a smirk on his face. Nick often put himself in a bad pinch, but today he'd gone above and beyond. Judy was aware of the fact.

" _Bury me now…_ " came the quiet voice over the comms. Nick sounded tired. Judy would let him sleep after she'd gotten him the medical attention he deserved and given him a greater reason for it. She thumped her foot without meaning to, feeling it speed up.

An odd sound came over the comms. " _The hell is that,_ " Husk asked.

"Your partner seems furious with you, Wilde. Want me to take a last statement?" Despite the situation, the Chief seemed to be in a good mood.

" _Chief, that wasn't-_ " Nick's voice sounded shocked as he realized what was being relayed.

"Her foot, yes."

The car howled with laughter. Nick groaned. Judy knew she was going to kill him when he got back.

The Chief turned his head to her. "They'll still around 45 minutes out. I suggest getting food. I'll overlook that you're abandoning your last follow-up for the time being."

She nodded. "Thank you, Chief." She left the room, the sound of laughter through the electronics making her feel even angrier at the situation. The Chief had luckily not touched on it; she didn't want to deal with explaining how everything was changing.

Kasen waved at her. "So, Officer Clawhauser here was telling me about you managed to solve the Bellwether case with no resources."

She shook her head. "I had Nick to help me. He joined the force shortly after that, so I don't think I did it alone." She turned to the cheetah smiling behind the desk. "I'm going to get something from Mickey's. I need time to cool off thanks to… that." She waved her arm in that direction.

"Oh, I wish I could come with you. They have the most amazing fish!"

Judy sighed. She didn't eat fish. She could handle the animal proteins in the fried insects, but that was about as far as it went. "I'll bring you some back, then. You need more than donuts to keep running."

He clapped in his seat. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She smiled as she turned to the doors. Kasen quickly followed her. "Mickey's?

"A small diner run by possums. Nick showed it to me. They have great smoothies and everyone swears by their fried fish." She found herself smiling at the memory of when Nick had shown her there. It wasn't large by any means, but she'd been surprised he knew such a place. It was quiet and homely. The food had been great, and they had some unique drinks. That had been the first time she'd had a carrot and celery smoothie.

She shook her head. 'No,' she chastised herself. 'Stay angry with him.' She led the way to the cruiser they had brought. It looked slightly different amongst all the Downtown patrol units; a few decal changes made it obvious the car wasn't from the area. She left the lot and drove the ten minutes to get to the diner.

"It doesn't look like much," Kasen observed. "I don't have a lot on me."

"It's fine," Judy replied. "They're reasonably priced. Just try it!"

She got out of the larger vehicle, waiting for Kasen to join her. Soon enough they were walking into the diner. Judy felt her eyes drawn to the back right corner. That side of the diner was open at this point; they closed it down later at night. She found herself remembering how soft Nick's tail was, and how he'd revealed to her about what it meant. She'd learned a month or two ago that he said it was a pleasant feeling, and she'd teased him she'd do it. She never expected the role it'd play in her life.

She realized the waitress was looking at them. "Table for two, please. I'll also be ordering a to-go plate."

The doe nodded. She was either young or stunted to be able to stand in the diner. "Sure, darlin'. Follow me." Stunted. Judy followed her to the other side of the restaurant where she and Kasen were seated. "What can I get you to drink?"

Judy motioned to her uniform. "I'm on duty today, so water." The doe nodded and look towards Kasen.

He smiled. "Coffee for me, please."

"Decaf or black?"

He waved his paw. "Whichever is fresher. Thank you, Miss." The doe smiled at them and walked off.

Judy leaned her head back on the chair. The day wasn't that tiring, and the driving wasn't bothering her. But Nick just kept intruding on her mind. He and his stupid stunts. It was exhausting.

"That partner of yours is bothering you, isn't he?" She opened her eyes and looked at the armadillo across from her.

"Not really. He's just… he's Nick. He pulls pranks, teases me constantly, and gets into troubling situations. Yet he somehow never makes anyone hate him, and always gets out of those situations." Kasen was easy to talk to. "He's my best friend, so maybe that's why he never bothers me as much as I think he should."

The armadillo smiled at her. "You seem to be playing it down."

Her ears started to burn. She cut her eyes at the shelled creature. "Excuse me?"

"This morning. The conference call. The way you acted in the car." Each answer was spoken clearly, and he was just pointing out the ones he knew about. "That's more than friendship, Judy."

She hadn't given him permission to use her name, but after saying that it'd of been weird for Kasen not to. She was looking down at her paws, trying to figure out how to respond. She was in too deep, and she knew it. She hadn't had any serious relationships, and few of any kind of relationships. She wanted to talk to Nick about everything before she started throwing out labels and terms.

"That's…" she closed her mouth. As she got ready to speak again, the waitress appeared with the drinks. Judy sighed in relief.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll need a friend fish plate to go, French fries as the side." She looked at Kasen. "Do you know what you want?"

He shook his head. "I'll just take what you get. I don't think I can mess up that way."

She nodded and placed her order with the waitress. The doe sauntered off again, and Judy was glad she'd dodged that bullet.

"Don't let it interfere with your work."

She shut her eyes. Kasen was as bad as the Chief. "I'm trying to figure out what 'it' is in the first place, let alone how to deal with it. Thank you for the repeated update."

The armadillo laughed. "Alright, I'll leave that alone. Now, what do you think about the dealership and Miss Horney?"

Judy pulled on one ear. "The dealership was an opportunity. Getting all those vehicles? The attack wasn't planned at that point. Something tells me that more effort should be put into the thieves in general; they'll give up who got the SUV from them."

Kasen nodded, writing it down in his spiral. "And Horney?"

"As far as I know, there wasn't a problem in that area with the Javan population. If there was, it'd of been on the news. Which means she's lying or someone lured her out to give them a longer period to get her vehicle."

He was scribbling in his notebook. "Why would they need more time?"

She shrugged. "Access. Trying to make sure of a route to avoid cameras, maybe? Or they wanted something else and took the SUV as an add-on? I'm just guessing here. I'm not sure of any of this. It just seems odd for her to dump a busy schedule and leave that early."

"So what's our next move?"

Judy grabbed her water and took a gulp. It was cold and refreshing, which was about all that could be said for water. That, and life sustaining. "We go and talk to Mr. Bump down in Sahara Square. Find out about the vehicle and the pipes. AFTER we eat and I have a chat with my partner."

"Just a chat?" She waved her arms at his response. Maybe there'd be a few punches too.

"We'll see." She turned her head at Kasen. "So, why'd you become a cop?"

After that, they talked about meaningless things. How each had become a cop. How they were treated differently by the larger population. The funniest things they'd seen on the job. The food came and went, and it was nearly an hour before they got out of there. Judy was holding Clawhauser's food in her paw.

"You were right. The food there was better than I'd thought it'd be." She nodded. She'd gotten that medley again; Nick's mother had turned it into a favorite of hers. She led the way back to the car and they headed for the Precinct.

Traffic was minimal so they made it there quicker than their trip to the other direction. As she walked in, she heard familiar laughter. Fangmeyer and Graze were at the counter, talking to Clawhauser. Husk was buttoning his shirt back on, his newly removed wire on the counter. Bogo was standing nearby, talking to Nick.

Her heart dropped. His clothes were torn and the fur she could see looked disheveled. He turned his head slightly to talk to the Chief and she saw cuts on his face. There was dried blood on his fur. He looked like he'd been thrown into a wall over and over. Or fought a bobcat. She handed the box of food to Kasen. "Give this to Clawhauser," she heard herself say as she took a step in that direction.

The armadillo called out from behind her, "Will do, Officer Hopps! Say hi to Wilde for me!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay! I released a dual chapter yesterday around 3 or 4 AM, so I took the evening off. I haven't had any down time in a while. I must say, it was wonderful.**

 **Sorry the chapter feels slow, but I've been running hard and fast into the investigation. I need to slow it down slightly. Not much, just a little. I have work this evening, so I plan to put out another chapter later tonight or mid day tomorrow.**

 **Enjoy!**


	40. 34) Exposing Confession

Nick heard his name and turned to the door. He saw the armadillo holding a white Styrofoam box, but he realized his vision was being narrowed by two black-tipped gray ears. He immediately backtracked, his left paw curling over his stomach. He'd had enough of that take-down move.

"Carrots, I can explain." He had his right paw out, as if something in his mind thought that would help. Her eyes were on fire. She was fuming and he didn't want to be around for this. He wanted to run, but he knew he wouldn't get far. "Chief, a little help?"

The buffalo snorted. 'Great,' Nick thought. Bogo wasn't the most helpful anyway, but somehow Nick thought it might help to ask. He couldn't retreat any further, he'd hit the wall next to the stairs. The rabbit kept moving towards him.

"Calm down," he said. He knew everyone was looking, but he wasn't going to turn his eyes to look. He did hear a snicker that caused his ear to turn. His partner took that as the chance and grabbed his tie, yanking down. Nick felt himself lose balance and went face forward to the ground. He rolled over holding his muzzle, his left paw hurting like crazy. He hadn't thought she'd do that. "What was that-"

He yelped as his air was cut off. Judy was using his tie like a leash to drag him down the floor. He was bigger and on his back, but he still felt himself moving. He turned over as fast as he could trying to get air.

"Chief, anyone in the interrogation rooms?"

"Negative, Hopps. Don't kill him." Nick glared at his boss before being yanked forward again, quickly moving to avoid being choked. He focused on the grey outline on his partner's tail, wondering if he could tease her out of this situation.

He found himself in the third room, the farthest room from the main area. He knew that the glass was one-way, so if anyone had come to watch it would be a hell of a show. His tie was yanked and he stumbled forward, turning around at the edge of the table. "Carrots, calm-"

"No!" she shouted at him. He immediately gulped and pulled at his neck, trying to get his airway clear. "You bring up a stupid stunt that you didn't even tell me about, you get yourself assaulted, and yet you still went back for more! Don't tell me to be calm!"

"Fluff, it's alri-"

"No it's not, Nick! Look at you!" She waved her paw at him. "There's rips and tears and blood everywhere! The Chief said you refused medical attention as well! Do you know how stupid you're being right now? How scared you made me? And you won't even let us go after that bunch of criminals!"

He opened his mouth to talk, but Judy didn't give him the chance.

"I've been running left and right to find leads that don't exist while you've been putting yourself on the chopping block! It's bad enough you're throwing yourself to the wolves, but you did so in a way that I can't even be there! I'm your partner, Nick! What are you thinking?"

"Will you let me-"

"No, Nick!" Judy was starting to pace in front of him. "What would you tell me, anyway? That you don't think I should be involved? That the underworld is a scary place? I'm on great terms with Mr. Big and I can handle myself! Maybe if I had thrown that bombshell out there this wouldn't have happened to you!"

"Judy, just-"

"What could you possibly say? How could you possibly explain this whole situation? You met with a crime lord twice, once after you'd been beaten to within an inch of your life! What can you say that would explain that? What could you say that would explain the unbelievable idiocy that involves?"

Nick waved his paw. "If you'd let me explain-"

"I know how you explain things, Nick! You run around and act crazy, and say you had it all planned! You blow off how dangerous it is as long as it works!" She was glaring at him and she'd slowly been working her way closer. "Don't you know how scared I was? How can I help when I'm halfway across the city? When I'm not there you go and get yourself into all these major problems! This is why everyone says you're reckless and that we don't follow the rules!"

"Judy, just-" He was getting frustrated. She wouldn't let him speak at all. He thought about how to make her quiet so he could actually speak, and his mind came up with one solution.

"What, Nick? Just what? What reason could justify all of this? What could you possibly say-"

Nick grabbed her shoulders and pressed his mouth to hers. She stopped speaking and her eyes got wide as he held her there. He wasn't pushing the issue, but this was an effective way to make her be quiet. It also had the effect of ruining whatever he had planned in his mind, as it went blank. He fought the urge to pull her closer, instead letting go of her to took a step back.

"I, well… Um… Can I explain now?" He grinned at her, and she just had this look of shell shock on her face. Her paw was in front of mouth, and her eyes weren't as angry now. She nodded.

"Alright, Carrots, first off- our leads sucked. This was the only way to get anywhere in a decent amount of time." She opened her mouth to speak back, and he held up his paw. "You ranted and raved, let me finish."

She closed her mouth and crossed her arms. This wouldn't end well at this rate. "Second off, I needed to get information. Threatening them with Mr. Big's influence would have shut them down. Plus, you're technically part of a crime family now thanks to being Godmother to Fru-Fru's baby. That's a conflict of interests." The longer he had to talk, the longer he had to come up with actual reasons. He had to keep moving.

"Third, we have to move fast. The longer we wait, the more that the underworld will get out of whack. There's a new player, and they're testing limits. If Clefts is strong enough to make allies, we're screwed. I had to get there before they connect the dots." He had made a strong enough case to satisfy himself, which would definitely satisfy her.

She thumped her foot. Nick rubbed his neck, hoping she'd leave it like that. He wasn't good at explaining things, but something told him she'd push him for more.

"So I couldn't be there. Fine. Why in the world would you go back for a second meeting after all this?" She weakly waved her paw at his form before crossing her arms again.

"As I said, hit while the fire's hot. They passed me a note with a phone number when I took my beating." He took a step towards her, his arms open to reveal he wasn't a threat. "If they hid their giving me that, I had to look into it."

"And your removal of backup?"

He froze. He was hoping she hadn't been privy to that. Even if the Chief had said she was there, he'd hoped she'd gotten there too late to notice that. "If you wore a wire, Mr. Big wouldn't say half the things he does to you. They have to protect their reputation and their businesses. I had to give him freedom to tell me what he needed to."

Judy wasn't buying it. "Nick, what did he tell you?"

"About a new lead. And something personal." He felt the hackles on his neck raising. 'Don't ask about that,' he thought. 'Anything but that.'

"What does it have to do with 'Red', Nick?" He closed his eyes. She was prying into something he didn't want to remember, and something he really didn't want her to know.

"Judy, ask me about anything else, please. Yell at me some more, even. But not that. Please, not about that."

"Nick." He opened his eyes to see that purple staring at him. It felt like he was looking into the ocean. He knew she was drawing him in, but he couldn't seem to break away. "What does 'Red' mean? Why won't you tell me?"

He turned his back. He didn't want her to know. He'd hoped he wouldn't ever have it revealed. Damn Mr. Fresh and his background. "Judy, I'm not the same as I was. Okay? I did some bad things. Some things I'm not proud of."

"Nick, answer me. What. Is. Red."

He sighed and looked at his feet. "I am. I was. I earned that name after I-" The words caught in his throat. He held them back.

He heard her advance. He could feel her next to him. She wasn't touching him, but it was close enough to make him self-conscious. "You what?"

"I killed someone."

He closed his eyes and hoped this was all a bad dream. He knew it wasn't, but he wanted it to go away. After a moment, he opened his eyes. Judy wasn't behind him anymore; she was right in front of him, staring at him.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter now," Nick replied. He tried to turn away, and instead found himself being pulled down. Judy's eyes were level with his. Apparently she liked to yank his tie as much as she liked to headbutt him.

"Why, Nick?"

He wanted to look away, to give a false reason. He couldn't will his eyes away from hers. "I got caught. I was supposed to clean up a body. He had friends who were looking for him and didn't realize what had happened." He put a paw out and touched her arm. "I didn't expect to have to. If I didn't, he'd of killed me. I just… It got out of paw." He was scared as he spoke. The last thing he wanted was for her to be disgusted or fearful and leave. He didn't know how to handle it if she left him because of that.

She didn't shake him off. She let go of his tie and he bent back up, rubbing his neck. He turned away and walked towards the door. He couldn't look at her right now.

"Nick, we're not done here." He groaned, almost at the door.

"What's left, Carrots? You yelled at me for acting stupid and found out one of my darkest secrets. I think we've talked about enough for one day." He turned to find her staring at him and quite close. While he'd been speaking she'd been inching forward.

"Nick, it's not a misunderstanding anymore."

Nick shut his eyes. "Judy, not this. Not right now."

He felt her eyes boring into him. He wasn't going to look. If he did, those eyes would make him tell everything. Everything he knew, everything he felt. He needed to hide that. She'd already helped him to mend things with his mother, so she didn't need this.

A soft paw on his arm. He opened his eyes; vivid violet. 'You fell for it,' came the thought in his mind. He wasn't listening to it.

"Nick, please?" Damn her and those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. "I can't stand this anymore."

He sighed and let his head fall back against the door. He let his legs give out and slid down to the floor.

"Okay. I give."

She sat next to him. "Nick, what are we?"

"A rabbit and a fox. Next question." She hit him for that response, and he immediately winced.

"That didn't hurt you," she scolded him.

"Carrots, you didn't see the beating I took. Pretty sure I have some interesting bruises under this uniform." She looked down at her feet.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking about that." She sat quietly for a moment. "But Nick, what are we? We're not just partners anymore, are we?"

He knew what she wanted him to say, but he couldn't put the label on it. There was a lot of baggage he was holding onto. "What do you want us to be, Judy?" he asked her, turning the question.

"I don't know, Nick. I'm confused. I don't know what all this is. I've never worried about anyone like this. I've never had my mind focused on anything this much since I got into the police academy. You're always there. I'm just…"

"Emotional?" Another paw in the ribs. "Carrots, just let it out."

"I've been in one relationship, Nick. It involved studying and movies and then he tried to do something I didn't want. That ended that. I don't count it as anything important, and that makes me inexperienced in these things. You have more experience than me!"

"In the bedroom? Sure. I've slept a lot more than you." He smirked as she tried to hit him again before he let himself turn serious. "I've had a few relationships. If you involve the random… itch removing, about a dozen. Nothing ever lasted long. My conning wasn't productive for that. And I could never provide them with what they wanted."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "A home. A family. Support. Anything. When I wasn't conning, I was lazing around. When I wasn't lazing around, I was running from someone I'd just conned or my past. Hard to settle down like that."

"Nick, I'm not looking to settle," she told him. He felt her paw on his arm. He slightly shook it off.

"It's not that simple, Carrots. Very few couples exist that are different species. Rarer still are predator and prey couples. It's not taken to lightly. This… us…. It could ruin your career. What people would say could ruin your reputation and hurt your family."

"Nick, animals judge me for being small. I can handle it." She raised her paw and put it on his arm again. He looked at her.

"It's different, Carrots. There's a different kind of judgement being passed. I've seen it, I've felt it. It's not something you want. Believe me."

"But what if it comes from going after what I do want, Nick?"

He laughed at that. "I think you've read too many romance novels, Carrots." He leaned forward, looking at his feet. "Besides, I've got more baggage in my past than anyone needs."

"Such as?" She kept baiting him. By now he would have cut anyone else off. Except Judy wasn't anyone else. She was Judy.

"One fox, Julianne, tricked me. Made me think I'd had a kit. Believe you me, I was shocked." From the look on Judy's face, it shocked her too. "About 8 months later and roughly ten grand poorer, I found out she'd conned me. Just managed to do it thanks to her boyfriend's idea. I wasn't happy.

"Every woman I cared for left me, save my mother. I walked out on her. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to be tricked and stabbed in the back. Especially by you." He finally looked at his partner and locked eyes with her. "You're the one who hasn't left. The one solid in my life. I don't want to even think about losing you."

"Then why do you keep pushing me back, Nick?" He could see tears at the edge of those deep eyes. He didn't want that. He quickly enveloped her in his arms, pulling her close. She didn't fight it, just curled up against him.

"Because I don't even know where I'm from, Judy. I don't know a lot about too much. I have a dark past with Mr. Fresh, Ms. Breeze, Mr. Big, and a few others as well. There's more to me than you realize. I can't put you in harm's way like that. I can't drag you deeper into the dark mess I'm hiding from everyone." He wanted to shut up, he needed to shut up. Somehow he couldn't.

She burrowed down into his torn uniform. "Nick, you're not dragging me. I want to know more. I don't want to be that far away." He could feel her tears falling down onto him. "I can handle explosions and dangerous. I don't need you to protect me from those."

"Carrots, wouldn't you want to protect the things and ones you care about? I know you can handle yourself; that doesn't mean I don't want to protect you when I can. Right now, there's too much going on. I can't keep you safe." He looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why he was saying no. All his reasons were sounding hollow and weak compared to before.

"Then don't try. Even if it's not safe, let me be there. We solved Bellwether's case together and we got this far together." She looked up at him, her face streaked. "We're a team, right?"

He found himself looking in those wondrous eyes she had. How could such a small bunny have such big eyes, anyway? "Yeah. We're one heck of a duo."

"Then why not let it be whatever it will be?"

He laughed and pulled her closer. "You sound like a little kit, Carrots. Like you're mooching for a piece of candy off your parents." She tried to laugh and the tears made it sound like a mixture between a hiccup and a sob. "Sometimes I wish I had watched my footing in that staircase. Maybe that would have prevented all this."

She pushed into his chest to look at him. Her tall ears stood alert, and he realized how tall she could be when she tried to. "Nick, don't say that. If even one thing changed, it wouldn't be what it is."

He raised his paws. "Easy, Fluff. I'm saying sometimes I wish it was back to when we were just partners, where we could laugh and joke and be the ZPD duo who saved the city. Before all this happened."

She stared at him. "But we're not just partners anymore Nick. And I don't want to go back. I want to see where this takes me. Where it takes us."

Nick met her eyes. He was about to speak when he heard what sounded like a muffled giggle. He turned to the glass above him. "I swear to god, if someone is watching this I'll wrangle you to death when I get out of here!" The giggling stopped.

"Nick, I don't care about them right now." He felt her paws turning his head back to face hers. "You chose a dangerous assignment knowing I was unaware. You didn't fight to make sure I went with you. You pushed yourself to search into everything when I was in the hospital, both times. You even went to my parents, despite being injured. You keep doing things alone. I don't care if you do those, as long as you let me be a part of it."

"Judy, it's dangerous. I'm kinda wild. I'm doing my part the same as you."

"Then let me share your part, Nick." He couldn't think of a reply as she leaned in and returned his action from earlier. Only now it wasn't to shut the other up, it was to convey something. Something special, comforting. Nick stopped thinking at all as he let his paws rest on her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She was everywhere. He couldn't think. In his mind, he couldn't think of a single reason to say no. He was tired of fighting it; even if they were real reasons, he couldn't run from his past forever. He had to move forward as some point. He pulled away from her, noticing that she tried to follow. He had to hold her shoulders still so he could escape her small lips, her ragged breath telling him everything he needed to know.

He pressed his nose to hers, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. "As all bunnies as emotional as you, Fluff?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." She had a faraway look in her eyes. "But it works for me. It somehow got through to you."

Nick chuckled at the notion. "Sly bunny."

"Says the dumb fox who let me get this way."

He just grinned at the small mammal in his lap. Over the past twenty minutes she'd gone from choking and hitting him to confessing everything and making him give up pieces of himself. Somehow, she'd done it in a way that he had given them freely.

A loud knock came on the door. "If you two are done in there, the Chief wants to see you!" Nick groaned at the familiar voice.

"Got it, Clawhauser. Anything else we need to worry about?" Silence. He didn't respond. Nick stood up, forcing Judy to stand on her own two feet.

"Guess we gotta go back outside, right?" She nodded. "Anything else you need to know about the case or anything else first?"

She nodded, one paw reaching for his. "I get to go with you to meet Ms. Breeze, right?"

He shrugged. "Depends on the Chief. But I'll try to convince him to agree to it." He took her paw and squeezed it. This small bunny had given him strength and the will to fight back against the society that had pushed him down. Maybe she'd give him the strength to overcome his past, too.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrighty, I finally got this chapter done. Work cut me off in the middle, so sorry for the delay. Hope you all like some fluff and emotional instability.  
**

 **Also, if you think this is bad or that you wanted to see the stress of confusion weighing more on the duo, just wait. The next chapter might be interesting for you. It won't be very action filled, but will serve a nice purpose all the same.**

 **Enjoy!**


	41. 35) Simmering Revelations

"But Chief!" Judy protested loudly. "This isn't fair!"

"Do I look like I care, Hopps?" Bogo's voice was dry and evidently bored with the situation. "The whole station heard your tirade. You think it wasn't evident from what was said?"

"Nothing's happened though, Chief! We haven't done anything like that!"

"It's a matter of time, Hopps. Clearly lecturing you on internal relationships again won't do me any good." He turned his chair and kept the back to the duo. Judy looked over at Nick who sat pertly at attention. He wasn't helping her in the slightest.

"Nick, say something," she whispered to him.

He shook his head. "Fuel to the fire, Carrots."

Bogo snorted. She couldn't see it, of course. But her ears could hear it easily enough. "At least one of you can think clearly. Wilde, I believe you gave me the option to disband your partnership this morning."

Judy looked in disbelief at Nick. He had said that? How could he?

"It's your choice, Chief," came the tired reply from her partner. "Respectfully I'd like to withdraw the option, though."

"Why did I expect that?" The Chief turned around in his chair, glaring at them. He seemed to be working something out in his mind. A second later, he got up and went to the window. Judy was scared. A single day apart had scared her to death, and now her partnership might be taken away, too? A furry paw encompassed her own briefly.

"Relax, Carrots," Nick whispered. She nodded, not looking at him. His paw went away and she was back at square one.

Bogo sighed. "This is my Precinct. Ever since you got here, Hopps, it's been a madhouse. First Bellwether, our two year undercover drug raid, and now this underground case. You and Wilde are involved in two of the three. Coincidence?" He turned to face them, his hoof up in an accusing manner. "Why can you two not follow the procedures and just be normal cops?"

"We're proving the little guy can come out on top," came Nick's snarky reply. "Making sure people know we're here."

Bogo didn't look pleased. Sarcasm wasn't helping.

"Wilde, if the Mayor wasn't on your side I'd have you doing parking duty for your attitude. Instead, I can't dissolve your partnership. I have to explain every time I push you to the back row, even if it's to give you a slower day. How do you two cause such a political storm wherever you walk?"

Judy blinked. This wasn't what she'd expected to hear. Not only was he not splitting them up, but somehow he was chastising them? She felt herself sink into the seat in relief. This was better than she'd hoped. At least she wasn't being taken away from Nick.

"That being said, you two are on a fine line. Even with the Mayor behind you, I'm this close to putting an end to this," came the Chief's threat. "Whatever you two have going on, fix it. If it interferes with your work, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" both replied in near unison.

"Good. Now, you'll be happy to know that during your little quarrel in the break room Fangmeyer requested that he and Hopps swap assignments. He'd prefer to question Bump over following Wilde into another death trap." His eyes locked onto the fox. "Furthermore, he finds it abhorrent that you'd allow a group of mafia members to assault you in front of other officers and refuse to let them be taken into custody."

"I've had worse, sir. And that beating led us to information."

"Which is what, exactly? You wouldn't let anything out to your fellow officers. Secrecy and covering for mafia doesn't earn you any points with anyone, Wilde." Bogo was fuming. Judy looked at Nick, hoping he'd have a good excuse.

"Mr. Fresh thinks Cleft has infiltrated the police force."

Judy's eyes went wide. That couldn't be possible. The application for the force covered all the bases, watched all the right areas. The Academy was 6 months long. There was no way a member could have snuck through.

"That's a powerful accusation, Wilde. Where's the proof?"

"None, sir. But reason for a moment. We catch one their members, and we know who the others are. Suddenly they're all taken out? We never released their names to the public. Only fellow officers would know who we had suspected. Furthermore, all the leads we have are small and hard to track. But if they panned out, having someone on the inside to warn Clefts could protect them." Nick was making sense. "All it takes is a few medical bills or a large family, and you have a place to push. Hit a wall in a weak spot enough times and it will collapse, Chief."

"These are officers, Wilde. Not buildings!" Bogo was now staring at them from behind his desk, his hooves on the wooden object. Judy could swear she could see a small throbbing vein in his forehead, but she knew his skin was so thick it had to be her imagination.

"Which makes it worse, Chief. We're trying to stop the bad guys, but what happens if we need help to provide for our families? What happens if we have a problem coping with the stress of the job? There are so many weak spots in many officers. Enough pushing and they might cave." He was wording himself carefully, but Judy knew what he was saying- they knew officers who could fall into this category, and he didn't want to name any names.

The Chief stared at the two. Judy wanted to shrink into the chair. Nick was digging a hole for the both of them. She was beginning to fear for her partnership again. "Chief, it's just a thought," she said. "It came from a different source. There's no proof, right?" She wanted to save what she could before Nick burned it all.

Bogo sat, staring at them. After a moment, he spoke. "If there is a breach, how would you expect to find it, Wilde?" His question shocked Judy. She looked at her partner.

"Comb through financials for the past six months to a year. Look for any major lifestyle changes in the past five years. Start with those assigned to the case as it'd give them quicker access. Any who aren't on the case who look into it get flagged and become someone to look into. If they clear, we move on to the next. There's… what, 11 of us on the case currently? Five from our Precinct, three from each of the others? That's not hard to go through discretely. Other than the Chief's files." He shrugged. "Of course, considering what we've been through, I think the three of us are clear anyway."

"Chief, it's 12. There's a specialist at Precinct 8 who's been informed of the crime scenes as she worked it. She said she had a team, so the number may be greater." Judy wanted to correct Nick before this became a major backlash.

Bogo rubbed his face. "Wilde, I don't take kindly to these accusations. But what you're saying makes sense. How well do you trust Fresh's word?"

Nick froze. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Just spit it out."

"I've worked for all of them, Chief. Not just Big, Fresh, and Breeze. There's at least two other crime bosses I've worked for, although one of them died a few years back. Big has the power and the reputation, Breeze has the talent to find ways around the system. Fresh? That seal has the information. He's like a shadow broker- he can dig up almost anything on anyone, and he uses that to his advantage. Sometimes he sells that information as well. He's someone we don't want to partner up with Clefts." He ground his teeth together. "With his information network, he may be the worst of the underground as an enemy. Not to mention his top-notch cleaning crew. If they hit a scene, we won't find enough evidence to identify what happened, let alone who was there."

Judy stared at her partner. He had a lot more hidden about his past than she had realized. He'd been a con fox, she knew that. He had a popsicle business that wasn't illegal but wasn't legal, either. He'd worked for the bosses and had killed another mammal. He'd illegally raced and dabbled in the rug business. What else did he have in his past that would haunt him? She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she knew now wasn't the time.

Bogo pointed to the door. "Not a word of this leaves this room, understand me?" Judy nodded. Nick tilted his head. "Good. Now, when do you intend to go question Breeze?"

Judy turned to look at the Chief. "You can't be serious. Look at what happened with Fresh!"

Nick ignored her outburst. "Tonight, Chief. I plan to head there close to midnight. I don't want the full team."

"Why would I agree to that, Wilde? I set my rules."

Nick nodded. "Breeze has a hobby. She likes to bet on illegal racing. I know where some of the major ones are. I plan to each one and try to find her. See if I can gain an audience."

Bogo raised an eyebrow. "Which means?"

"I'll likely have to participate in the racing to get her attention. If I can get on the road, I have a few signals to get her attention."

Bogo glared at him. "This doesn't sound like a safe idea."

Nick nodded. "I'll need a cruiser with a high powered engine. Only two partners- one to drive a personal vehicle there and guard it while the other keeps watch of the race. I can't guarantee the safety of the cruiser."

Bogo seemed to be thinking about this as he stared at Nick. Judy wasn't liking this conversation at all. "Chief, you can't seriously think-"

"Hopps, if I allow you to join him, will you shut up?" She opened her mouth to protest, but instead nodded. Something inside her found that proposition to her liking.

"Wilde, if you damage the vehicle, you will either be forced to pay for it in full through your paychecks or undergo a hearing where you explain the necessary need for your actions. Understood?"

"I'd expect that, Chief." He was starting to smile. "I'd like to have a few days to get parts and modify it, but there's no time."

The Chief cut his eyes at the fox. "Even if there was, you wouldn't be allowed to modify the cruiser. I don't need another police radio in the public."

"Chief, I didn't take that. I bought it."

"Doesn't matter, Wilde." Nick was grinning ear to ear. Judy couldn't believe it. Nick was going to see walk into another death trap? She didn't like the sound of this.

"Alright, Wilde. You're assigned Hopps and Husk. Fangmeyer will question Bump with Kasen. Graze will stay for some questioning; I want to rule out this idea of a dirty cop immediately." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "Hopps, take your reckless partner to the hospital. Get him checked over. You're given leave for the rest of the day due to your night activities. Same rules apply- wires. IF this plan gets you entrance, call in."

"Understood, sir." Nick was pleased with this turn of events. Judy felt betrayed. She didn't like this at all; Bogo certainly shouldn't have allowed it. But since he wasn't tearing her from Nick, she didn't protest.

"Good. Now get out. Get checked out, and get some rest." He turned to his paperwork, putting his glasses on. Nick jumped down and headed to the door. Judy wanted to protest, but he made a noise and she just followed him out. Judy noticed a lighter step in his movements that hadn't been there for a few days.

"You seem quirky," she pointed out. He laughed at the comment.

"I'm not out of a job, Carrots. Isn't that something to be happy about?"

She didn't respond. There were a lot of things she could throw at him that she wasn't going to. She immediately heard the snickering again; it had been there when they'd left the interrogation room, but now it was louder. Nick went to the small railing and looked out on everyone.

"I'm in one piece, and neither the Chief nor Fluff here killed me. Any other questions?"

The snickering paused for a moment. Judy couldn't tell which officer asked, but she heard, "Yeah. When'd you let a bunny show you up?" As if a curtain was opened, the Precinct went from snickering to full out laughing. Nick just stared there, a grin on his face.

Judy immediately realized just how off Nick had been recently. He'd been less witty and more emotional. Something had been tearing him up. Making him act irrationally. It didn't take any thought for Judy to come to the conclusion that it had been her. He'd said it himself- he couldn't put her at any more risk. Without meaning to she moved closer to him, her paw touching his tail. She felt her ears get warm at the idea of what someone seeing them would think.

"She threatened me with federal tax evasion when she met me, Gregory. Who wouldn't let someone like that show you up? That's a pretty tall bar!" The whole station redoubled their laughter. Judy found herself smiling as she realized that Nick was alright.

"WILDE, GET OUT OF MY PRECINCT!" The Chief's voice was loud and made Judy jump. "Hopps, take him to be looked over! Stop making my Precinct a damn zoo!" Judy pushed her partner in the side and forced him to start moving. The sooner she got out of eyesight of everyone, the less embarrassed she might feel. Plus, she still wanted to ask Nick some questions. There was a lot she still didn't know.

* * *

"See, Carrots? Told you I was fine!" Nick was smirking as he led the way out of the hospital. He'd fussed enough in there to get provided a hippo as an orderly so he'd behave.

"Says the fox who whined about the cleaning agents and ended up in bandages."

"Hey! That stuff burns!" He turned to look at her. "Besides, why get a check-up if I'm just going to end up roughed up more tonight?"

She pushed him. "I'm hoping that you don't, Nick." He smiled and turned away. Judy wanted him to be safe, but she also knew he wasn't backing down from this situation. She wondered how to make everything slow down. She suddenly had a great idea. While Nick was walking away, she pulled out her phone and looked through the contacts, finding the number she wanted. She dialed it, putting the phone up to her ear.

After a moment, a silky, older voice answered it. " _Well, hello Officer Hopps. How can this old fox help you today?_ " Nick had noticed her on the phone and got closer.

"Well, Nick and I were given the evening to rest before we work on our case tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to stop by for dinner?"

" _Does this mean you two have finally stopped fighting each other?_ " Nick looked confused. He couldn't hear the older voice on the phone, and Judy wanted to laugh at his expression.

"Yes and no. Things are clearer, but there's still some things to figure out. Are you in town?"

" _Not exactly. I do have to be back in Zootopia in a few hours to check into my hotel. Apparently I have a few people to talk to about getting donors for the little school out here in the country. My next few days will be busy. But sure, I think I can do dinner this evening._ "

"Thank you! Do you want Nick or me to pick you up?" This was a better plan than she'd realized. Nick looked bewildered. Her avoidance of using a name was definitely working.

" _That's not necessary, but it would be nice all the same. You know the Red Line?_ "

"Of course. I came in on the Green from Bunnyburrow. They pop out at the same place." She realized she was hopping up and down in excitement.

" _Good. I should get there around… I think 7:30 or so._ "

"We'll be there to pick you up! Nick's looking forward to it!" She smiled sweetly at the fox in front of her, signing him up without his permission.

" _I know you're buttering me up. Don't surprise him again, I don't want to deal with that._ "

"Okay, Miss Swift. I won't." Nick's eyes got wide and he reached for her phone, trying to take it away. She scrambled away from him, laughing at his reaction.

" _It's Vivian, dear. I'm guessing he's not happy with the idea?_ "

Judy ran to the car, managing to get a bit of space between her and Nick. "He's fine with it… I think. Although he did try to take the phone."

" _He always was a rambunctious kit. Keep him in line, will you?_ "

Judy found herself smiling. Nick's mother had this way about her. It was so similar to Nick, and she knew it'd be a nice evening. After everything that'd been going on, they needed one. "I'll do my best. See you this evening!"

The phone clicked right as Nick finally got to her. She held up the phone, showing it'd ended. He just groaned and leaned against his car. "Why'd you have to go and do that, Carrots?"

"It doesn't hurt to spend time with your mother, does it?" She'd realized a week ago that his mother was a weak point. After reconciling their bad past, he seemed to have issues bringing her back in. Judy could help with that.

"She'll ask questions about all this," he whined, waving his paw over his chest. "Then she'll fuss and I'll have to calm her down. And I have to buy some food for dinner now!" He slapped a paw to his face. "I just wanted to go home, shower, and get some sleep."

"What about what I wanted? We were both given the afternoon off."

"I was planning to use you as a pillow to curl up to, actually." Judy looked down, the tips of her ears becoming red. That wasn't what she thought he'd say. She felt him tug on one. "Hmm. Glad to see these can be more than pink."

"Nick!" She waved a paw at him, making him back up. Despite the embarrassing statement, he was grinning and she was smiling. Judy found herself looking forward to the evening.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Judy asked, looking under Nick's shoulder. He was standing in front of the canned food, looking at the cans in his paws.

"Something that will work," he replied. He looked over at her. "You know, you stick out in the city with that denim outfit." She looked down and glanced at her outfit. Blue jeans and a pink button up with elbow length sleeves. It was a better outfit than him in his Hawaiian and khakis look.

"At least I don't look like the outside of a pineapple can."

"I bet mine's more comfortable and breathes better, Carrots. Let's stand in the sun for an hour and see who's better off." He set the cans down and moved down the aisle, looking at everything in front of him. He shook his head, as if nothing looked good.

"Hardy-har-har, Mr. No fashion sense. What are you even thinking of cooking, anyway?" She was curious, as he hadn't told her. He'd gone to his apartment to change and had freaked out when he saw his refrigerator was empty of almost everything. The pantry was pretty bare too. Judy had laughed at his response. Although his apartment still looked a far cry better than hers.

He'd laughed when he'd seen it. While he was thinking of dinner he'd taken her back to her place so she could change and do her thing. Although he'd given her hell for the clothes around the place and the overly full trashcan. She'd had a rough few weeks since the first bombing, and it'd showed. Plus, Nick had made her… well, she'd focused less on her normal cleaning routine than she normally did for the past few weeks.

She snapped back to reality to notice Nick wasn't on the aisle anymore. She got to the end and looked each direction. They'd started from the left side, so she took a right. He was already at the end of the next aisle. She jumped to the next and went down it to cut him off. As he turned the corner, she was waiting. "You didn't answer me, Nick. What are you planning on cooking?"

He waved his paw so she'd move. "Something basic and easy with little clean up. Although I think going fresh-" he nodded towards the end of the aisle where the end of the cans was, "may be a smarter option."

"That doesn't answer the question, though." She followed him, noticing he moved quickly through the store. She knew he could cook, she'd learned that when he was at the Academy. One evening they'd let the rookies be in charge of the food. Needless to say, he'd become the head chef and overlooked everything. She was lucky to be there that day. According to the Drill Sergeant, he'd left them a few recipes to work with.

"Just relax, alright?" He grabbed a bag of red beans before he rounded the corner. "It'll be good. Although there will be some insects in the mix. Gotta have some protein, Carrots."

She groaned. "But insect protein is different, Nick. It's just… why can't you survive on vegetables?" They passed a couple of sheep who were looking at the fresh lettuce heads. Nick stopped next to them to grab a cabbage.

"I don't mind vegetables, but I'm a fox. I need protein in my diet." Judy followed, noticing Nick's ear twitch backwards. She turned around to the see the sheep turning their eyes at them. She wasn't sure what was going on. She tried to listen, but found Nick had left her behind. She caught up.

"What was that about?" He shook his head, not looking as he kept shopping.

"Told you, Fluff. Animals don't like the idea." A second later, the lightbulb in her head went off. She looked at her feet for a moment.

"Oh." They kept shopping in silence. He was adding a few things here and there. She stopped paying attention to what. Suddenly she found a carrot in her face.

"Hey." She looked up at him. "I can handle it. Don't worry about me. It's you that I've been worried about. This will become a daily part of life for you. You sure you want to cruise that street?"

She nodded slowly. "I can handle it, Nick. As long as you help me with it."

He grinned at her. "Then don't worry about it as much. Just ignore it and be yourself." He raised the basket. "I won't eat them, but I got some carrots for you. Celery, too. I'm not sure how good of a smoothie I can make, but I'll try."

Judy smiled at the thought. She decided right then that even if it was disgusting she'd try to drink it. He was pushing aside some of his worries to trust her, and she wanted to do the same for him.

She just hoped it wasn't as bad as that mango-kiwi juice she'd tried out of curiosity.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know you all seem to be going wild over these things, so I'm trying to get them out to you. Although I must admit, at 35 chapters in I'm having to look at my notes and review my past chapters to make sure I'm lining up the information. I'm reminded why I haven't tried my hand at a book. Although I think that might be fun, too.**

 **Anyway, this is a slower chapter. Heavy dialogue (again). Sorry about that. I wanted to put some space between meeting the bosses and this allowed me to bring Nick's mother back in. She's a wonderful character to play around with since the movie only gave a little information about her- scraped together the money to get him a uniform (implying caring and loving but on a tight paycheck). He started hustling at 12, but that doesn't say anything about the relationship there. Lots of wiggle room. She reminds me of that fun grandma that always pokes and prods the kids into causing crap for the rest of the family so she can laugh and love them all the same.**

 **Also, I'm already introducing the societal views on their changing dynamic. It won't all be bad, but expect to see more judgements being passed.**

 **Next chapter should see the introduction of Ms. Breeze. Maybe. If not, then the chapter after. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	42. 36) A Comfortable Evening

Nick looked over at Carrots sitting on his couch. He looked at the clock on the wall- 6:53. His mother was due in town soon, so he'd gone ahead and gotten started on dinner. She was watching the news, her eyes focused on what Moosebridge was commenting on. There was nothing about the case, of course. Nick wasn't paying attention to that. He looked back at the pot on the stove, lifting the lid to see how the cabbage was boiling. It was coming along nicely. The smell wafted across the room.

Fluff turned her nose towards him. "That smells good."

He shrugged. "I made it, so of course it does."

She smiled and focused back on the TV. Nick leaned on the island and looked at her. She was smaller than him, sure. She wasn't even his species. The black tips on her ears matched his. She stood for everything he originally caved to. She hated bigotry and stereotypes, choosing to prove the world how wrong they were whereas he'd just given in and done what everyone else had expected. So how exactly had she wormed her way in closer than anyone else?

He shook his head. He knew how. She was persistent. She had this wonderful, 'I'm a small bunny from the country' charm she used without meaning to. And those eyes of hers could force a serial killer to confess, most likely. They could rip down walls and tear down barriers. Everything he'd put up to protect himself had been stripped bare by Judy.

It didn't bother him as long as it was her.

He turned back to the stove and grabbed a skillet, putting it on the burner. It'd take a second to heat up, so he walked over to where she was. He leaned down next to her, his muzzle between her ears. She didn't react to it, but he knew it'd put her on edge. She was new to all of this, and it made him both fearful and happy. He didn't have to deal with unrealistic expectations, but that also meant he could make mistakes and she wouldn't know how to deal with it. He still wasn't sure about how well a relationship like this could work.

She just stared at the TV. "What's on your mind, Fluff?" He didn't move his head. He was in an odd posture, but somehow was comfortable.

"Just… a lot." He sighed. His paw reached down next to her, stealing the remote to turn the TV off.

"Then sit at the island. If it's something I can help with, ask away." He leaned back up and went back to the stove, adding a little oil to the skillet with a resounding sizzle. While she moved, he started chopping up a few pieces of squash.

"Nick, you don't plan to sauté those with cabbage, do you?" He looked up at her.

"Of course not! They're going on the salad. Although I do need a little bit of it for this part." He cubed one into small pieces and toss it in the skillet along with the bit of diced onion he'd already done.

"Why do I feel like asking you about dinner is a bad idea?" He smirked at her.

"I can cook better than a few of the restaurant owners in this area. That's why." He added some grasshoppers and crickets to the pan, letting them pop for a few moments.

"You sure are full of yourself, aren't you?" She was smiling at him, and Nick found himself feeling comfortable with everything for the first time in weeks.

"You really shouldn't listen in on people in the shower, Carrots." She just giggled at the memory. He turned back to the stove, moving the skillet around to let everything cook thoroughly. He sprinkled some pepper and salt on top of the mix.

"Nick, why didn't you want me to know? About being called Red?" He froze for a moment, using the cooking as an excuse to continue moving.

"Carrots, I killed someone. It may have been years ago, and in self-defense, but I took their life. They didn't get to go home to their family. They were someone's son. It's not something I'm proud of." He grabbed the oil and sprayed a little on the edge of the pan, causing it to alight and travel into the food. He shook the flaming skillet, letting the extra heat do its thing.

"If you hadn't, you might have died."

"I don't know that. No one does. And I'll never find out." He couldn't tell her about how the moment he'd finished off the mammal he'd had a small thrill run through his body. It was an amazing rush, surviving a fight like that. But then he'd been sickened by what he'd done, and sickened by feeling that way. It'd taken him months to come to terms with that. He put a lid on the skillet to put out the flame.

"Nick, if you hadn't I wouldn't have met you." He looked over his shoulder. Her eyes told him that she wasn't mad. She had forgiven him as soon as she'd found out. He'd been scared it'd push her away, but instead it'd pulled her closer.

He waved his paw. "Sometimes I wonder how my life would have been had you not met me. Anyway, next question." He turned off the heat and moved the skillet to the back of the stove.

"What do you think is going to happen with Breeze?"

He groaned. "Deep questions this evening, Carrots. I didn't plan on having to swim." He put the pot with water on the stove, ignoring it so it'd start boiling. "Most likely a bad situation. I went to Fresh first because I thought I'd have a better chance of surviving. He may be better at removing evidence, but I left him on better terms than Breeze."

She tilted her head at him questioningly. He shook his head, glad his mother wasn't able to hear what he was about to admit.

"Contrary to what you might think, I'm not bad at street racing. When I was almost 21 I ended up working for Breeze. Soon enough I was one of her major starters for the racing block. One evening I was told to rig the race; stay in the lead and keep the odds up for another driver. At the end, take out the competition through an 'accidental' slip and allow the driver to win. I did that, but the one I wrecked went out of control. He crashed into two others, including the one that she'd bet on. But it was the other car that was a problem.

"He was rushed to the hospital along with the rest of us. In the end, that skunk died. I found out later he was Breeze's nephew trying to make a name for himself. So not only did she lose out on making a killing off of the odds on the raccoon driver, but she lost a nephew. And it was all because of my timing. If I'd crashed him a minute earlier, it'd of been easy for them to avoid it. But I thought we needed to get closer so no one would realize I was doing it on purpose. It was a bad call."

Judy just looked at her paws. "I never knew you were involved in anything like that."

Nick turned back to check on the water. It wasn't boiling yet, but he knew it would soon. He looked at the other pot on the stove. Thank god he had a six burner top, or he'd of never been able to cook like this. The beans were definitely doing well. Since he'd rushed it, they wouldn't be as flavorful, but they'd suffice as a filler. He added a dash of sage to the simmering beans and some more chopped onions.

"I didn't kill him, Judy. I may have caused the wreck, but I didn't cause that car to go that far. He freaked out and it led to the death of someone else. It's not on my conscious. I just knew that when I was kicked from the family that Breeze blamed me for it."

He turned back to see the tips of her ears over the edge of the table. He watched her walk around and move up towards him. She reached out a paw and punched him in the side feebly. "How can you not let all of that burden you?"

He laughed. "I had other things to do. It was move on or fall apart. I chose the former and never looked back. Now I have a friend who makes it possible to leave it in the past but acknowledge what happened."

She hit him again. "You're stronger than I am, Nick."

It shocked him to hear her say that. He'd never thought that about himself. "Not really, Carrots. You stood up to the whole city with nothing to back you up. You showed the whole city just what you're made of. That's a strength I could never have." He turned back to the stove, checking on the water. It was finally boiling. He added in some white rice with a little pepper and stirred it, setting it on the island to finish. He felt small paws and arms wrap around his middle. He smiled at the feeling.

"Carrots, I got this. It's fine. Besides, I have someone to rely on now." Her arms squeezed tighter. "Although if you have that tight of a grip, I may need to rely on someone else to get you off of me."

She let go of him, wiping her eyes. It hadn't been much, but he knew she was getting emotional. She always did that. He leaned down to look at her. "So, any other questions?" Judy just shook her head at him. "Good. In that case, help me with the salad."

The next few minutes had them standing at the island chopping up fresh ingredients. Or rather, he was standing. She was on top of a stool. He had the lettuce ready, so now he just had to finish halving the squash and chop a tomato. She was busy sheering a carrot into small pieces.

"I'm not adding that to the salad, you know," he told her, the knife in his paw pointing at her little project. "I can't stand those things."

"I know," she said, looking at him. She gave him a half smile, perking up a little. "But I can add them to mine, and maybe Vivian will eat some."

Nick shrugged. "Dunno. We'll see." He looked up at the clock. "Her train gets here in about 10 minutes. Do you want to go pick her up, or me?"

"Is there any trick to the stuff behind me?" She turned to look at the stove.

"If I go? Yeah. Add some salt to the beans in about 10 minutes. A small pinch. Turn the burner at low and let the sautéed insects warm back up. The cabbage should be fine, and the beans are ready. Salad here goes in the fridge until dinner." He tapped on the bowl in front of him where he'd put everything and tossed it. He turned to put it into the fridge, pulling out a small pack of blueberries.

"Did you really?" She turned to look at him. He laughed and popped one in his mouth.

"They're not as good as your family's, but they'll do." He grabbed his keys, heading to the door. "Don't burn the place down while I'm gone."

"If I did, you'd have to move back to the bridge. I don't plan to do that to you."

He turned to flash her his grin, the door halfway open. "Or move in with you." Her eyes widened and her paw went to her mouth. He laughed at her expression, closing the door.

* * *

Nick opened the door and noticed something was off. The food was fine on the stove, but Judy was nowhere in sight. "Carrots?" He threw his keys on the counter, ignoring his mother behind him. He wasn't usually this inhospitable, but this wasn't like his partner. "Fluff?"

He opened the door to his room and noticed it was different. The window was now open, and the clothes on the floor were in the hamper. The alarm clock had been replaced and was set to be proper on time. It looked like something had happened on the bed, as if there was a scuffle. "Judy?" he asked in a raised voice. This wasn't looking good.

A noise from the bathroom made him spin around. The door opened and his partner walked out, headphones in and a paper towel in her hands. She froze when she saw him, popping out the device in her ears.

Nick placed his paw over his chest. "Sweet heavens above, Fluff. You scared the hell out of me."

She looked puzzled. "What did I do?"

"You didn't answer, dear." Nick turned his eyes to see his mother at the door, looking into the room. "He called out a number of times."

"Oh. I had my headphones in," she replied, holding up her iPaw. "I was doing a little cleaning and it was easier with music."

Nick looked at his room. "Yeah. I see this. Still…"

His mother laughed. "I must say, this is a better meeting than that dumbfounded look and hushed voices in the hallway." Nick looked away; he had reacted inappropriately and wished he could change the past.

"That was my fault," Carrots told her. "I surprised him. I didn't know he'd take it that way, though." The females were getting along too well; Nick realized he'd be ganged up on if he didn't change something.

"You added the salt, right?" She looked at him, a paw on her hip.

"Nick, I'm not stupid. I did what you asked on the food. There wasn't a lot to do, so I found a way to keep entertained."

"Alright, alright. Then let's all eat. That'll work for everyone, right?" He looked at both of the ladies. The grey-grizzled red fox looked down at the black-tipped grey rabbit and they both shrugged, heading back into the living room.

Nick knew this evening was about to get interesting.

* * *

"That was fun!" Carrots told him. He grunted. His mother had insisted on getting a cab to her hotel since it was in Tundratown. She liked that area, and kept going back to it. Nick had tried to get her to stay longer, but she'd told him she needed to check in and get some sleep.

So now it was almost 10:30. He sat down on the couch, immediately laying down and stretching out. Judy was in the chair next to him.

"That's one word for it. Here's another- compressing."

She giggled. "She's just acting like a mother, Nick. Worrying and wanting to keep you safe."

"She told me I should have cooked the beans longer, Carrots. It was a surprise visit!" He rolled over and looked at the fluffy mammal in front of him.

"Oh, calm down. It's not like it was that bad. The rest of it was really good!" And she was right. He'd gotten the insects just right, and the salad was crisp and wonderful with what all was added in. He scowled as he remembered that his mother had added the carrots and harassed him about a balanced diet. He also now had leftovers to last him a few days, which was helpful. He preferred cooking a week in advance.

"I told you, I learned how to fend for myself over the years. Speaking of which, why'd you have to inform her of my background? That was a wonderful tirade to listen to." The rabbit looked smug. She'd let the bomb drop that Nick had experience with Fresh, Breeze, and Big and that they'd all ended badly. That wasn't something his mother was proud to hear.

"Oh wah. Now you know how I've felt since you went to my parents."

"At least they usually call and you can keep them at a distance." He didn't want to spend extended periods with the rabbits; something told him they'd eat him alive. Especially after that last visit.

"You have no idea, Nick. They call me twice a week, and ever since the hospital and that party it's been the same conversation over and over!" She was still smiling at him, as if she found this all funny.

He covered his eyes with his paw. "That doesn't mean you should give me the same fate!"

She giggled. He just huffed before rolling onto his stomach and looking at her. She stared back before asking a loaded question.

"Why didn't you ask her about your father?"

He felt his hair raise on his neck. That question was somehow threatening. "This wasn't the right atmosphere for it. Besides, I've got enough stress as it is without adding in that conversation with her. That can wait." She nodded to him. He felt like the air had gotten heavy, and quickly moved to change that.

"So, you're willing to clean my room with yours looking so disheveled?"

She tossed the small pillow next to her hip at him. "You didn't leave me with anything to occupy my time! Besides, I've been too preoccupied with work and thoughts to worry about my apartment."

"I saw that. Lots of heated carrots in the trash bin. How have you avoided ants?"

She waved her paw at him. "At least I've eaten. Your pantry looked like no one's lived here in months."

He groaned. "We've been busy. It's been faster to get fast food or eat out. Not cheaper, but faster and easier."

"Then don't get onto me for my trashcan."

He propped himself up. "Alright, then what was up with the clothes? It looked like you haven't done laundry in weeks!"

She crossed her arms. "We've been in and out of the hospital, driving all over the city, and barely getting time to sleep. What about you? Where's your laundry?"

He grinned. "I wash my clothes often, thanks very much. And for your information, two of the shirts you tossed in my hamper weren't dirty; they've only been worn once since their last washing."

She turned her nose up. "That makes them dirty, Nick."

"No it doesn't, Carrots. Shirts follow the same rules as pants. Socks and underwear may not, but shirts do." He watched her shake her head at him.

"How have you gotten by this long?"

"Successfully. I was raking in money toe over paw before you came along, remember?" He reached out a paw and grabbed her. Before she could react, he pulled her close to his chest and curled up around her. She hit on his chest.

"Nick, what are you doing? Let me go!"

"No thanks, Fluff. Told you I wanted a nap earlier, remember?" She stopped hitting him and seemed to shake a bit. He laughed at her reaction. "For someone so pushy about wanting to try to date a fox, you sure are embarrassed about all that entails."

She hit him again. A moment later she actually curled into his chest. "This is alright for us to do, right?"

"Door's locked. My apartment. I'm not heading to the Precinct for a cruiser and Husk until 11 or later. So in my books, yes."

She didn't say anything and he wondered what was going on in her mind. He reached up and traced his paw against her ear. She shivered and looked up at him.

"Nick, that tickles." It wasn't an angry statement.

"Get over yourself. The other day you were fine with it."

She sighed. "If you keep that up I'll probably fall asleep."

"Go right ahead, Carrots. I think just resting is better for me than actual sleep or napping." She nodded and curled back up to his chest. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. "Oh, when I get to speak to Breeze? Don't be surprised if she calls me 'Ol' Snooze.'"

"Why would she call you that?" Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

He thought for a moment. "She'll likely explain it. If not, I'll tell you after."

She nodded, but seemed a little tense. It looked like reminding her of what was about to happen had reminded her of what they had planned for the midnight hours. He thought about what he might have to do, but instead pushed that thought away. He'd have an hour drive to think on that. For right now, he was comfortable and he wasn't having to worry as much about how to prevent his partner from finding out his past. She'd taken it head-on and accepted it. He smiled, glad that she'd been the one to earn his trust after all.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm realizing that I keep creating dialogue heavy chapters. That's okay, the next one shouldn't be so heavy in that regard.  
**

 **For those of you saying, "This chapter adds nothing!", you're wrong. You're getting to see how much stress has been lifted by finally overcoming the barriers between them. You're getting to see what this pairing will entail for future chapters. You're seeing ways to comfort each other and how they view each other. In short, we're getting more character development.**

 **The next chapter will introduce Breeze, the racing circuit, and a fan-created character. I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	43. 37) Strong Finish

"So, remind me why I'm not going to be riding with you down there?" Nick groaned in response to Judy's question. They were standing outside the Precinct back lot where Nick had parked next to a police cruiser. Husk was walking towards them from the Precinct building, yawning.

"Simple. I don't know trust him with my car, so you're driving it. I want you two to introduce me so that the groups don't think I'm there to arrest them." Husk arrived to the duo, moaning into the air.

"Why do we have to go so late at night? I was enjoying my sleep."

"It's alright, Husk. Tomorrow you can fall asleep on radar duty with a donut. It'll be your reward." The boar stared at Nick.

"If you're going to be this snarky just because you're rubbing noses with Hopps, I'll leave you in a heap on the ground."

Nick raised his paws. "Easy, Husk. Just trying to lighten the mood."

Judy stared at Nick. He seemed awake and alert. But more importantly, he seemed excited. She wondered if it was nerves for meeting Breeze or if something about this evening was what he had planned. She wanted to know, but now wasn't the time to ask. Nick held out his paw, offering her his keys. She took them.

"You're going to follow me down there. I'll call you and tell you where to go when we're a few blocks out. You'll introduce me, I'll go in. Hopefully Breeze will be there. If not, we'll ask for directions and move on." She nodded and turned towards his car. As she got in, she made eye contact with him. He was prepared for this evening. She knew she needed to get ready too.

"Load up, Husk. We have a long drive." He groaned and got in the passenger seat, immediately reclining it to get comfortable. Judy didn't care if he slept, as long as he was ready to go later.

Nick started up the cruiser and got ready to leave the lot with Judy following closely. She wouldn't let tonight turn into a fiasco like some of the past things had done. She wasn't going to let Nick end up in a bodybag.

* * *

An hour later, Judy found herself parked behind Nick in a dark alley. He had his shirt opened and she was helping him get a wire on. She noticed the spot near the edge of his pants and couldn't help but run a paw over it. His paw laid gently over hers.

"It'll be alright, Carrots. Trust me." She looked up at him and into his green eyes. They were on fire again, ready for anything. She nodded, finishing the last piece of the setup. He buttoned his shirt and tucked it back in. As she turned to go back to her car, he caught her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the car? So I can get there first?" She gave him a puzzled look. He shook his head.

"Chief said for this to work that two officers go in wired. Two. Husk already did it once and I'm not taking his clothes off." Judy felt her eyes open in protest.

"Nick, you're joking."

"Why do you think I made us pull over in a dark area?" He turned to the vacant street. "This is the closest we'll get to privacy out here. Unless you want to let the big, bad predator follow you into the dark alley over there." He nodded towards her right; sure enough, there was an alley.

She turned back to Nick's car. Husk was asleep, thankfully. She looked back at him and nervously pulled at her collar. "Can I sit in the cruiser, please?"

Nick smiled. "Not a problem." He opened the passenger door and she got in. Nervously she undid a few buttons before Nick's paw stopped hers. "You have on an undershirt, right?"

She nodded. She always did. But since her uniform was so tight, it was more of a sheer top. More to just put a small layer in between. It didn't help with much. She finished undoing the buttons and Nick averted his eyes.

"Carrots, if that's your idea of an undershirt don't ever let me see your idea of pajamas." She swatted his shoulder. She was embarrassed enough as it was without him trying to make her laugh.

"Just hurry. I don't like being like this out here."

He nodded and turned back, the wire near his paw. With a speed she didn't know he possessed, he had it in place and secured in less than a minute and a half. He immediately stood up and turned his back. "Make sure it's working."

She turned it on and used the computer nearby to make sure it was transmitting. Everything looked good, so she quickly closed everything back up. Once she got out of the car, he checked his wire as well.

"Alright, we're both good. You're going to go three blocks up and take a left. You should see a smaller cabin towards the end of the street. That's where you want to go. Make sure you're convincing to get in."

She nodded. The more she thought about this, the scarier it was. She was beginning to shake. The thought came to her mind that she was about to enter Nick in a race that was illegal, dangerous and could have terrible consequences. She wanted to freak out.

Instead she just grabbed his paw. He let her hold it as she took deeper breaths, making sure she could do this. After a moment, Judy got out of the cruiser and headed back to Nick's car. She got in and turned it on, pulling into the street to do as Nick advised. Right now, she couldn't talk to him anymore. If she did, she might break down. This was the opposite of being with him and protecting him.

After a few blocks, she took the left he had told her about and looked around. At the end of the street there was a small cabin with some lights on. She pulled up next to it and woke up Husk. He groaned and she pushed on him again. He finally opened his eyes and stared at her.

"We're here." Almost immediately he rubbed his tired eyes and sat up. Judy was amazed at the difference between the boar and Nick. Nick took a while to wake up, whereas this boar was like her if he had a reason to be. Both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Judy knocked.

After a moment it opened and a bobcat looked out. "That damn neighbor call you pigs on us again?" Husk made a noise at the insult. Judy stuck her paw out to let him know it was okay.

"If by neighbor you mean drivers, then yeah." The bobcat's eyes got wide. Before he could run, Judy covered. "We don't want to arrest any of you though. We have a proposition."

The bobcat stared at her. He didn't seem to like the idea. "What is it?"

Husk rubbed his chin. "We have an officer who's not bad behind the wheel. If he wins, we want to get an audience with Ms. Breeze."

"Don't know the name. Sorry." The bobcat tried to shut the door the little it was open but Husk intervened.

"Not knowing your own boss means we shut you down now. We're on a tight schedule, so we're willing to overlook your activities. We're even giving you an out; if our guy loses, you don't have to tell us squat." The deep voice of the boar seemed to get through to the animal.

The bobcat glared at them. He turned and yelled out, "Frank!" A second later a tiger was in the doorway.

"The hell are you doing? Never freely talk to cops!" He pulled the bobcat away from the door.

Judy huffed at him. "Same thing we told him. We're busy, and we'll bend the rules. We're willing to overlook your illegal racing if you let our guy in. He wins his race, we want an audience with Ms. Breeze. He loses? We leave. We ignore the confession and you go free until we get another one." She was lying through her tongue. The only reason she knew this was here was thanks to Nick's information. She hoped the ploy would work.

The tiger sucked on his cheek. It took him a second to think. A moment later he asked, "Your boy got a ride?"

"Police cruiser. High end engine. No modifications." Husk answered and Judy looked at him. She didn't know he knew how to talk racing vehicles. "Says he can beat anything that doesn't have a NOS addition."

The tiger scoffed. "Your boy got balls but no brain." He looked inside, as if waiting for a signal. A moment later he opened the door more and pointed to a shifty looking raccoon on the chair. "Ringo here's a lawyer. Got your statement recorded. If he loses, you can't do a thing. Right, Ringo?"

He played back the deal that Judy had just spoken out. She'd of been mad had Nick not warned her it would happen. "Got it, Frank."

The tiger looked at Judy. "Get your boy in the track, he's got a race to lose."

Judy didn't reply. She trusted Nick, but she'd never seen him driving like that. She pulled out her phone and sent him a message so he'd know they'd gotten him in. A few minutes later and he passed her. She was shocked that inside the vehicle he'd put some kind of paint on his face and paws, making him looking white instead of red.

"Follow me, bobs." She turned back to the tiger and took the lead, letting Husk cover her. They walked through the house to the back porch. There was a viewing stand with a few pairs of binoculars. She looked up to see an abandoned section of highway that hadn't been fully completed. At the end there were lights and a few cars revving up. Nick's lights flashed and turned off as he approached. Judy grabbed a pair of binoculars to see better.

Behind her she heard snickering. She turned to see Husk looking at the bobcat behind them. "What's so funny?"

The bobcat just laughed. "Your boy taking on Georgie. He gon' lose bad."

Judy turned back to the track. She could barely make out the cars, let alone the drivers. "What's the end point?" she asked Frank.

He pointed to the unfinished end. It ended and there was a ten foot gap between the highway and the downward section. "Whoever makes jump first."

Her heart fell. There was no way that cruiser could do that. She heard Husk take in a breath. He was along the same point. A second later, at some signal she couldn't see or hear, the cars took off. Through the binoculars, she saw Nick doing something behind the wheel as he fought to stay neck and neck. The other car had no movement inside. The racers were neck and neck. She watched as they flew up the overpass towards the empty section.

As the racers got closer, movement in Nick's car ceased. The car suddenly smoothed out and bumped into the concrete guard on the right. Frank laughed. "Your boy messed up." The car then went a little left, gaining speed. The other car sped up to miss it, but suddenly the cruiser sped up and pushed into the other car's back end. 'Georgie' started to shake. Frank wasn't laughing anymore.

They were less than 10 feet from the edge when this happened. Georgie couldn't get control, and Judy knew Nick was in trouble. Through the binoculars she saw a little smoke as the cruiser pressed on the brakes, the front end dipping down. Smoke flared from the tires. With just a few feet left, the front end came up as the car accelerated. Georgie was still shimmering left and right.

Both cars went over the gap. To Judy's amazement, that little uptake on the front allowed the cruiser to land properly on the down ramp. The other car managed to catch it just wrong and started to flip. The cruiser sped down, avoiding the crashing car behind it. At the end of the ramp, the cruiser stopped. Nick got out, and Judy gasped. He had blood on his uniform, and some of the paint was off. She saw him reach in the car and drag out a body which he threw on the ground. He kicked it, and she saw the body curl into a ball. She barely saw light before her phone rang.

She grabbed it, seeing his name. She answered it. " _Put me on speaker, Carrots. They tried to play dirty._ "

She pulled her phone away and clicked it on speaker. Nick's voice came out again. " _You had a damn meerkat jump into my backseat and attack me during the race. Tried to kill me to sabotage it. Might want to teach her how to avoid a head in the rear view mirror._ "

Frank look pissed. "You just asked for a race, police man."

" _I did, and I won it. I hope your guy isn't dead back there after the crap your crew pulled. Your turn to do your part._ " The phone clicked dead. Judy stared at Frank. Husk had his eyes on the bobcat.

"Hey, Ringo?" The raccoon made his way over to where Frank and they all were. "If I don't call, deal's off?"

The raccoon nodded. "It was a deal. If you don't make the call, they can arrest us right now. Illegal street-racing isn't a good charge."

"Don't forget to add assault on an officer." The raccoon looked at Judy, who was visibly shaking. "Conspiracy to attempt murder, as well. Had our officer been less able, he could have died. You knew about the added rider."

The raccoon looked to his clients. "Better make the call, Frank."

The tiger stomped off, swearing. A moment later Judy could hear him in the shack on the phone. She focused on Nick, who was rubbing his forehead in the light of the car. She knew he had been injured, and she felt herself trembling from it. She turned around, waiting on the tiger to return. He finally showed up in the doorway. "Well?"

He nodded. "Good news, he's earned himself another race. He does well there, he gets audience." Husk nodded. Judy wanted to shout.

"That wasn't the deal, Frank."

"I'm a lower end. You want big boss? Gotta go through the high end, bunny. Take it or leave it." He held out a strip of paper with an address on it. She snatched it from him. This wasn't the original plan, but they had to improvise.

* * *

"Nice wound, Wilde." Judy turned to glare at Husk. After they'd gotten Nick away from there, they had pulled over to check his wounds. The only major problem was a cut on his forehead. Judy was bandaging it as best as she could.

He shrugged. "Meerkat jumped in right as I took off. I had to keep up, shift right, and deal with the guy. He managed to get some wire onto my forehead, but he didn't get the chance to go for my neck. Finally threw him into the mirror. Dazed him enough I could get him under control."

Judy hugged him tight. She'd seen that jump. Her heart had fallen at the thought he wouldn't make it. "Don't do that to me again."

He laughed and hugged her close. "We still have another to go. Husk, you two go the address, right?"

The boar nodded. "Yeah. Hopps has it."

Nick managed to free himself. "Let's go then." He pulled his shirt out. "Headed to address for second race. Ms. Breeze will be there."

"Nick, I don't like this." Judy didn't want to let go of him. "That was beyond dangerous. I don't even know how you managed to pull that off. This isn't worth it."

He sighed. "Carrots, this is our ticket in. We can't waste it. There's no time to pull back, we have to move forward." He took her paw and squeezed it. "Trust me a little bit longer, alright?"

Husk grunted. "I'm headed back to the car. I don't think I want to see this." He turned away and left them alone.

"Nick, please. Stop this." Judy wanted to cry. This was too much. She had seen some of the rebar out of the unfinished roadway. If this was the world of underground racing, she wanted to be as far away as possible, and she wanted Nick to go with her.

Nick just pulled her back into another hug. "Judy, we're too close. Just trust me. I can do this." She pulled away to look at him. He had that smug grin on his face that she found herself thinking of often. She held his collar and pulled herself up, pressing herself to him. Something that was so foreign and new to her, yet already so addicting. She let go and marched to his car, not looking at him. He probably had that same grin on his face again.

She punched in the address in her phone's GPS. It directed her to a point in mostly blank desert area. It was near the bottom edge of the district. She could tell it was roughly a 20 minute drive. She started the car and led the way, noticing Nick get in step behind her. She hated this. Drag racing was dangerous. Racing loops was dangerous. But this was worse. She'd never seen what Nick had just done. What else could they have in store for him?

Her mind stuck on those thoughts as she drove. She only broke away from those when Husk pushed on her shoulder. She looked over at the much larger boar.

"He's got skills at racing. Trust your partner here, Hopps. I think he can pull this off."

She nodded at Husk. She only hoped he was right. After a few minutes of stewing on it, she found herself pulling up to a fence with a guard waiting. He looked at her and the car and then to the cruiser behind her. The ox glared at her.

"Just because your boy is in doesn't mean we trust this. Same deals applies to us. He races and wins, he meets the boss. He races and loses, you all leave." He had what Judy could tell was an actual handgun on his hip. Not a tranquilizer gun like she had, but an actual firearm. They were outlawed years ago, and she felt uncomfortable seeing it.

"Agreed," she told him. He turned and pointed to the open space in front.

"The track is that way. When he gets there, he'll be given instructions. You can join the lineup of spectators." The guard then waved them through the opening in the fence. Judy drove forward, noticing all the bumps and bouncing of the vehicle. The cruiser behind her was faring a bit better with the upgraded shocks.

She pulled up in the spectator line, noticing Nick drive past her to the track. 'He's been here before,' she realized. The way he was driving, the dodging of the deeper pits. He'd become familiar with this track a long time ago.

There were three other cars parked and waiting. Nick took the far edge space, the cruiser looking majorly out of place amongst the sports vehicles. He revved the gas to annoy the other cars. Soon the four in the line-up were having a mash-up of revs and squeals.

"Your partner knows how to aggravate his opponents," Husk pointed out. Judy nodded.

"Yeah, he has a gift."

"Good luck with that." She rolled her eyes and watched what was going on. After a minute, the four cars all spun their rear tires as they took off. Judy watched for minutes as they drove in an oddly shaped track, drifting around tires, cactus and dunes. Nick was doing fairly well she noticed. It wasn't as dangerous as the other track, she thought.

Suddenly one of the cars lost control. He drifted too far and started to slide up the dune. He couldn't fix it in time, and his car went airborne, crashing into the desert and rolling outward. The only problem was the amount of rusted steel and cactus that were growing out there; Judy realized that the danger of the track wasn't in it, but what one would face if they went out of it.

At three cars, the race was tighter. She saw a raised platform on the other side of the track. She couldn't see into it, but she imagined that if Breeze was anywhere, she'd be there. She waited as the cars finished their first lap and continued. "How many more does he have?" she asked Husk.

"Beats me. I'd assume two or three, maybe more. They usually stick to 3 or 5 laps." He was watching the race with attention. Judy couldn't help but feel her eyes drawn to the race. Most of the track was turning and twisting. If someone lost control of their car for even a second, it would be lethal.

Her point was proven when one of the muscle cars hit the other. It was up the bank, but the driver seemed to control it. As he came back down the dune, the car lurched over something under the sand. He shot out forward, going right up another dune and into the darkness. Judy tried to block out the sound of metal grating.

She watched horrified as Nick managed to keep the cruiser neck and neck with the last vehicle, finishing two more laps. At the end of the fourth lap, she heard her phone ringing. She looked at it and saw Nick's name. She held it up to her ear. "Nick, what are you doing? Focus on the road!"

" _I am, Carrots. But I already know how this is going to end. I'll win._ "

She sighed with relief. "How can you be so sure, Nick?"

" _The rules were simple. 5 laps, first to finish wins. However, they left out one important detail._ "

Judy felt something inside her break. She didn't know what he was going to say, but she watched as the cars skidded around each turn in the sand, Nick getting a slight lead. "Which was?" She was tensing up, knowing that the end of the race was almost there.

" _Make sure the Chief knows I couldn't avoid it._ " Judy dropped her phone as she saw the cruiser suddenly turn sideways, the passenger side directly in front of the muscle car. It broadsided the cruiser, sending it rolling across the finish line. The muscle car flipped end over end, glass exploding from all the windows. But Judy was focused on the cruiser as it rolled, causing sand and metal to fly into the air every which way. She even saw one of the cruiser's mirrors fly into the air in a shower of broken glass.

She didn't care about the race. She didn't even care about Breeze at this point. All she could think of was the cruiser that was still tumbling past the starting point and the fox trapped inside. She was out of the car in a heartbeat, ready to run onto the track when Husk stopped her. She screamed into the night, her voice broken and fearful.

This was exactly what she'd dreaded. Her voice carried into the empty night, a howling scream that even Husk felt frightened to hear.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here we go! I had hoped to introduce Breeze in this chapter, but I couldn't make myself rush it. Not to get this ending for the chapter.  
**

 **We're about to meet Breeze, though. And believe you me, she isn't happy.**

 **I realize that my earlier rant about editing was inappropriate and uncalled for. I apologize to those I singled out. It's been a long day. However, please be aware that I don't intend to change my writing style; it's unique, it's me, and changing it would be the job of an editor. IF I HAD ONE. (Turner's dad meme to me.)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Jay AKA Pyre**


	44. 38) Race for Survival

Where was he? His eyes opened, but Nick couldn't see anything. Where was he? Why was it dark? Oh, right. It was nighttime. He'd taken part in an illegal race. But why couldn't he see? Why could he barely breathe?

He shook his head and tried to breathe. As a result, he became of excruciating pain in his body. Immediately he curled up, trying to cope with it. Somehow he'd missed out on the pain up until this point. He couldn't see anything, but he could definitely feel. He ran his paw over his right arm, finding the source of pain to be in the upper arm. As he felt for it, his paw felt damp. He lifted it to his nose. Blood.

He tried harder to look. Even in the dark, he should be able to see. Instead, it was pitch black. He tried to stand, failed. He tried again, and the pain nearly made him double over. He reached down, feeling his leg. It was twisted at an unnatural angle.

'Calm down, Nick. Looks like a broken leg, something on your arm is messed up. Where are you?' He felt up for his face, finally finding out that he was blindfolded. He tried to remove it, and instead found that it was too tight. He couldn't manage it with one paw, and there was no way his dominant paw was going to help. He groaned and took a step forward. His balance was off, but he could make it. He felt his way around the room. It was small, maybe a four by four. The edges of the door were on the south side of the room. At least, Nick hoped it was the south side. He felt around for a handle, but couldn't find anything. He decided to beat on the door.

It was a slow beat. He just slammed his paw against it. Then he'd take a deep breath and do it again. He had a messed up arm, a broken leg. Maybe more. He knew it was bad, but he needed to get out of this room. He needed to get back to Carrots, and get her back to Downtown. This wasn't safe. He looked down the edge of his nose, trying to see past the blindfold. No use; it was covering his whole face.

As he beat on the door, it opened and he fell forward. No one helped him keep from falling so he went straight down. Immediately the pain in his arm and leg returned, and he bit his lip to keep from yelling out. It hurt, but he wasn't going to scream or make a big deal. He tasted the blood in his mouth, but ignored it. Now wasn't the time. A sharp pain hit him in the side and he twisted over.

"Think ya' could just knock out our racer, eh?" Nick hissed through his teeth. He didn't know the voice, but he could tell it wasn't Breeze's normal crew. The voice sounded similar to Bogo. European, maybe? Another swift kick to the gut. Nick realized from the shape and size it was similar to Carrots. Breeze had taken on a rabbit? He actually laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny, fox?" Nick just wheezed and laughed as he felt another sharp kick in his stomach.

"It's just… last time I talked to Ms. Breeze, she would never have trusted a rabbit within a mile of her. Now she has one working for her." He laughed at the thought. "Oh, how the times have changed."

Nick couldn't stop the howl from leaving his lips as he felt sharp teeth dig into his arm. Apparently that's where the blood was from. He tried to beat it off with his good arm, but it was no use.

"I'm a hare, ya' stupid vulpe. Not a bunny!" Nick felt another kick in the gut. "Ya' call me that again and I'll kill you, despite her decision." Nick felt the hare grab his tie and drag him on the floor.

"What is it with you damn furry midgets and my tie?" he coughed out. "First Carrots, now you. Must be something in your self-defense classes." He howled again as something dug into his leg. It was sharp, painful. This wasn't teeth. He knew this pain- this hare was using a blade on him.

"Alright, alright! Stop!" The blade stopped twisting. "I'll follow you, hare. Just let me get to my feet."

"Nah, not a chance. You'll run."

Nick groaned as he tried to roll onto his chest. The pain was fresh, and he could feel the blood running down his leg. "I'm blind folded and I can see enough to know that's not an option." He wheezed as the strong foot caught him in the gut again. He felt something give way inside and moaned out, the pain changing. Now it hurt to even breathe.

"Wise arse. Think ya' can smooth talk your way out of this?"

Nick gasped for air. To the best of his knowledge, he now had at least one broken rib. "No, but I can make your day hell. That's good enough for me."

He shut up as the felt the cold blade press to his throat. "Another wise crack and we kill your bunny friend. Still feel like chuckling?" If Nick could see the rabbit, he'd glare at him. Instead, he just stayed silent.

"Good. Now get up." He pushed himself up on his good leg, leaning in the air to find a wall. He managed to find it before he fell over. He knew he was probably bleeding on it, but he didn't care. His left leg was broken, so he'd lean on his bummed arm if it prevented more pain. "Keep moving until I tell ya' to stop."

Nick began to shuffle forward. With every shuffle, he wanted to scream. He found that by not opening his mouth he could prevent that from occurring. He turned his ears, trying to hear something but there was nothing to hear. The place was silent. Nick could tell it was concrete under his feet. He thought and quickly realized where he was.

"Breeze still uses this old bunker?" The sharp blade was pressed to his back. He didn't press the matter, but as long as it wasn't a wise crack maybe this crazy hare could control himself. "I remember this thing from ages ago."

"The ages before ya' had a death warrant, Snooze." The knife pressed in and Nick shuffled forward. "You're crazier than I am ta' come back."

Nick just shuffled forward, knowing the path now. His balance was off so he wasn't sure of the distance, but if he was right he'd have to take a left soon. "I don't remember your voice."

"Ya' were dead meat before I came along. Maybe I can get ta' bury you." Nick didn't know this character of Breeze's, but he knew the kind of animal he was by his actions. If Breeze had moved on to mammals like this hare, he had miscalculated. Badly.

* * *

Nick had been right. He'd been told to take a left and went a while before the right. It used to take him a few minutes at most; now, he was winded and felt like he'd been moving for twenty minutes. The blood loss wasn't helping.

"You sure you guys didn't expand? Could have sworn it was-"

He fell face down, a sharp pain on the back of his head. Apparently the hare had more than a knife on him. He felt the paw pull his head up, and he gasped against the pain. "Do as I say, or you'll not live ta' see that bunny. Get up. Now!" He kicked Nick in the bad leg for good measure.

Nick had already come to hate this hare. He gave him smart ass answers and was brutal when Nick tried to catch his breath. He'd never been this harsh and violent. He struggled to his feet, shuffling forward again. He chose not to speak, simply because he didn't want the hare to have a reason to go nuts.

After a minute, he felt the rabbit jab his paw into the knife wound in his leg. He hissed and groaned at the unpleasant sensation. "What, hare?"

"Turn right." Nick moved forward a bit and into the hallway. He immediately leaned to the right, using the wall as a brace. The hare popped him in the leg again. "Get off the wall. Don't need ya' bleeding everywhere."

Nick hobbled towards the center, trying to keep his balance. He could tell by this point that something was wrong with his tail. It hurt, and he'd given up not dragging it on the floor. No wonder his equilibrium was off. He could hear movement at this point.

As he hobbled forward, he heard a door open. Then he heard a sob and a small cry before a shorter, fuzzy mammal hit him in the middle. He groaned but wrapped his arm around it. He knew that feeling.

"Hey, Carrots. Took you long enough to find me."

She didn't reply, she just sobbed into him. He heard a stomping noise and turned his head towards it. "That you, Husk?"

"Yeah, Wilde. I'm here." His voice sounded pained. Nick knew he'd likely been tortured, too.

"Can I get a paw? I can't see anything right now and I'm pretty sure I'm not exactly easy on the eyes."

"No you're not, but that hare has a gun pointed at me and I don't know if he'd let me." Nick turned towards his back. Not only a knife, but a gun? That explained the sharp pain from before.

"Oi, Hare. You enjoying my company that much? Or do you want to get this show on the road?"

Nick cried and crumbled as the hare kicked him in the back of his good knee. Sharp pain went through him again. Judy cried out and tried to keep him from completely collapsing.

"Boar, don't even think of trying any funny things. Ya' do, and there'll be a body." Nick heard the steps move closer quickly before finding himself hoisted up by his left side, his good arm around a broad set of shoulders.

None of them spoke as he moved forward. Judy was next to his right side, but he could tell from the way her ears touched his arm that she kept looking at the hare behind him. A moment later and they were out of the hallway. If Nick knew right, he should be in an open space before the chair.

"On ya' knees. Now." Nick let the weight carry him down, grunting through his teeth. As long as he kept his jaw locked when the pain hit, he could avoid screaming. He felt Husk lower next to him. Carrots wasn't kneeling, she was standing next to him, her paws under his arm and on his chest. He heard something rip and pressure as she started wrapping his arm. He heard her squeal and then a howl as something came back. A second later he felt her pushed against him. She was tense, and he wasn't sure what just happened.

"Ya' try that again, bunny, and I'll kill ya' boyfriend."

"Touch him again and you'll be dead before they can kill me." Her voice had a darker edge to it than Nick had ever heard before. This whole blind fold thing wasn't helping matters.

"Can someone get me some vision already? I'm too young to be blind." Immediately he felt a pressure on the back of his head before the light blared into his face. He closed his eyes, trying not to let the pain overwhelm him.

After a moment of breathing, he opened his eyes again. Sure enough, there was the chair. He'd been lucky enough to never end up on this side of it. On the right side of it was the hare. Nick took in the appearance to the best of his ability.

He was boring in appearance, his clothes too tight for his body. The brown hair jutted out like he'd just blown himself dry from a shower. His yellow eyes were wide but there was a look in them that told Nick he'd been on the winning end of a blade too many times. He had a blade on his right hip, and he was looking at his gun instead of the group. There was a scar that ran down the left side of his face. Nick smirked when he saw the fresh cut across his nose.

"Looks like my rabbit won." The yellow eyes widened as the mammal looked at him. For a second, Nick thought the hare would control himself. And then he raised the gun, pointing at Nick. Out of nowhere a ferret darted out and pushed the gun up right as it discharged. Nick winced at the pain of the sound, feeling the air next to his head different. That bullet barely missed him. The hare looked down at the white ferret.

"Boss lady said don't."

"I don't give a damn. She can go ta' hell if I have ta' deal with this trash any longer." The hare looked ready to kill anything in his way.

"Harris, enough." A cold, calculating voice came from behind the chair. Nick looked over at Husk instead. He knew what was waiting behind the chair. Husk had a few new cuts and some swelling under one eye, but otherwise looked fine. He turned his eyes to Judy. She had a fresh scratch on the right side of her face. It had three lines, and there was a drop or two of blood coming down. He reached out to touch it, wincing as he realized his right arm wasn't just bummed, but broken as well. Judy noticed and nodded towards the hare.

Nick wanted to kill that hare. But he couldn't, not like this. He looked up and saw Ms. Breeze settle in her seat, her clothes too proper to belong here. She had come in with three or four other bodyguards, all of which were dressed like the ferret- baggy clothes, wife beaters. Each of them had a knife or a weapon, and they were all visible. Unlike Fresh's family that valued appearance, Ms. Breeze had opted for intimidation.

"I see you're looking swell, Breeze." He glared at the skunk. Her long tail swayed side to side.

"Ol' Snooze. You know you don't belong here." Her prim and proper words were plagued with her thick Spanish accent.

"I see you finally got around to those English classes."

She waved her paw, and two of the mammals behind her turned their weapons to the group. One was a thick boar who looked like he just wanted to go enjoy some drugs somewhere. The other was an overweight groundhog who looked a lot like-

"Jesus, Juaréz. Is that you?" The groundhog huffed at him. "You got big, man."

"Man, you keep talkin' and I'll shoot you." Juaréz wasn't in a good mood.

Nick turned his eyes back to the skunk in charge. "Your crew seems blood thirsty, Breeze. More so than usual."

"You just cost me nearly 400 grand, Snooze. What do you expect?"

He shrugged. "A welcome home party? Been a long time since I dropped by."

Breeze just glared at him. "You always had a bad sense of humor."

Nick laughed. "Better than the hare you decided on. Never thought I'd see the day you'd take a bunny as a guard."

"I'M A HARE, YOU TWIT!" came Harris' angry reply. He took a step towards the trio, his knife raised. He turned to Breeze. "Let me cut 'em up just a bit, yeah?"

"No, Harris. Back down." He snarled at the skunk but turned away. Breeze turned her attention to the group. "I didn't think that was you until that last stunt. You always were one for flashy moves, Snooze."

Nick grunted and tucked his arm, instinctively trying to get Carrots closer. "You told me to go big or die trying."

"Too bad it wasn't the latter. You cost me a lot of money tonight." She leaned forward in her chair. "Tell me right now why I don't kill you."

Nick laughed. It was all he could do to hide the pain. "You want to put me through more. 400k tonight? Add that to the 900k and interest and I've lost you around one and a half mil in the past twenty years."

She stood up and walked closer, a small knife coming out from under the edge of her dress to press to his throat. "And a nephew. Don't tell me you forgot about that?"

Nick cleared his throat. "I did as you asked. I crashed into Marco's car. I didn't expect him to do that. Your nephew's blood isn't on me." The knife pressed closer and Nick felt his skin part around the metal.

"You're here and he's not. That's on your paws." She moved away and Nick felt the warm liquid drop down. It wasn't a big cut, so he knew it'd stop shortly.

"Breeze, how's business?" He asked her abruptly. Exchanging pleasantries wouldn't help. "Having issues with Cleft yet?"

She spun around, her black eyes furious. "They're ruining business." She sat down and glared at him. "Worse than you, actually."

"That's surprising." Husk snorted at his comment. Harris moved forward and slashed his knife at the boar. He avoided the brunt by moving back, but Nick was all too aware that if he hadn't the cut on his throat would have been fatal.

"Got something ta' say, fat boy?"

"Go to hell, fuzzball." The boar wasn't backing down to the insane hare. Harris just shrugged before throwing down his knife and jumping on Husk, his limbs and teeth a whir as Husk squealed and tried to fight him off. Nick squeezed Judy close, preventing her from moving. A moment later, Breeze called out for him to back off.

Harris rose and walked away, blood on his paws and mouth. Husk pushed back up, grunting. His thick skin had a lot of new scratches, and he was definitely in bad shape. Nick stuck his left paw out to touch his shoulder. The boar turned to him, his nostrils flared.

"Easy, Husk. You alright?" The boar just looked at him for a second before he nodded, his eyes calming down. Nick turned back to Breeze.

"They attacked the police, too. Killed off their own animals to prevent us from talking to them. Ringing a bell?"

Breeze waved her paw. "Doesn't involve me, Snooze. What's the point?"

"They're attacking both of us. The point is simple- you give me information. I take them down. You do your racing thing, I leave you the hell alone." He could feel his hackles rising. This situation was beyond his control.

"No deal, Snooze. We can't get information on them, and we don't follow the system. No way you could get there first." She nodded towards her guards and they all pointed their weapons at them. "I warned you never to come back."

Nick just grinned. If he was about to die, he at least had Judy. He didn't want this to be what happened to her, but he didn't think he'd of made it this far without her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I've got something to tell you later."

Her paw tightened on his chest. "I'm looking forward to it, Nick," she replied. Nick looked up to stare at the animals in the room. All of them were pointing weapons at him and the other cops, but Nick saw that one of the guards was looking shifty.

"Breeze, that wolf of yours looks scared. You sure he can handle this?"

She waved him off, getting off her chair and walking towards the door. "He's better off than you, Sn-"

The wolf turned, his weapon suddenly on the skunk. "Look out!" Nick cried as he pointed toward the wolf. It was too late; the firearm went off and Breeze was knocked off her feet, blood going all over the room. The other guards all froze looking at the wolf. In that moment, he took down two more. Nick watched as Juaréz's corpse fell to the ground, his head almost completely missing in the red spray that replaced it.

Harris was livid. He turned to the wolf and attacked, knocking the weapon out of the way. Nick watched in fascination as the teeth and claws tore chunks of fur out, the wolf unable to stop him. He finally closed his eyes when he saw the blood erupt from the skull, the wolf howling in pain as his eye was destroyed. Suddenly Nick found himself off the floor and moving through the air. The pain in his leg was killing him, but he opened his eyes to see the hallway in front of him. Husk turned left, the wall next to them exploding as a bullet hit it. Nick looked down to see Judy right next to them, sighing with relief.

"Which way, Wilde?" Husk's voice wasn't quiet. They were past the point of being hidden; it was a race for survival. Nick pointed towards the hallway he had originally been in.

"That way! At the end of the hall is a staircase!" Husk took off. Nick turned to his partner. "Carrots, get the door!" She ran ahead, managing to open it just as gunfire was heard again. Husk made it in the door, groaning and nearly buckling forward. Nick felt more blood splash on himself.

"Husk!" He reached up with his paw, trying to stop the flow.

"I'm fine!" The boar was climbing the steps two at a time. "It won't kill me! We need out of here."

Nick nodded. "At the top should be a door. It should lead to an abandoned street. There ought to be cars we can get."

The boar huffed as they climbed. Nick remembered that this staircase was around 7 stories deep. Breeze's bunker had been easy to defend for this reason. They were over half way to the top when Nick heard the door at the bottom slam open.

"Carrots?"

"I hear them, Nick!" She was hopping ahead of them, trying to get to the top first. They managed to get to the top right as gunfire rang out. The small stairwell echoed the sound and Nick wanted to scream out. The door slammed open as Judy pushed it for Husk. It wasn't all the way open, but he rammed it. As he did, he fell over and Nick went to the ground, howling as his broken leg twisted under him.

"Nick!" Judy was right there, trying to help him. He waved his arm.

"Get a car! We need to escape!" She took off, looking for a large enough vehicle. Husk was already back on his feet, picking up Nick as he followed the small mammal. They saw the lights flash as she broke into a car, the alarm going off. In a moment, the car started. Nick knew that there was no way she had found the keys, and was suddenly interested in how she'd learned to hotwire a vehicle. The back door was opened from inside as she hopped back to the driver side.

Nick saw the glass bust on the back window. He raised his good arm to block what he could as Husk tossed him inside. He heard a grunt and saw Husk fall into the vehicle, more blood shooting from his back. Nick grabbed onto him with his good paw. "DRIVE!"

The car spun out as Judy pressed on the gas, taking off. Nick knew that Husk wasn't going to fall out of the car, but he needed to get him in so the door would slam into his legs. Husk was out of it, and Nick could tell from the blood that the second shot had hit something important. He managed to crawl to the door, biting his lip as his leg caught on the floor. He got Husk's legs in and slammed the door.

"Judy, call Bogo. Call Precinct 6. Someone!" She started fumbling through the car.

"Nick, there's no phone, I can't. I'm sorry!"

He cursed. "Just drive then. Hopefully we'll get pulled over or find a way out of this!" He tried to climb onto the seat to help Husk and the world seemed fuzzy. He looked down to see himself drenched in blood. He felt weak and stuck his paw out to hold his balance.

"Hah. No wonder they called me Red." He turned his head to look at Judy, finding his own comment funny, but somewhere along the way his eyes closed and the world went black.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: With the addition of this chapter, I am tentatively keeping the rating at T. Depending on the response from the site and from viewers, I may have to bump it up to an M. I hope I don't have to, but you never know.  
**

 **You met Breeze! Too bad it didn't last long. It's alright, we'll see her again shortly. Not alive, of course. But still.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	45. 39) Mere Presence

Judy stared at the doors at the end of the hallway that she couldn't go through. Two officers were holding her back. She wanted in there. Nick had been in terrible shape and she couldn't take it. She'd thought he'd died in the back seat when he tried to wise off to her.

She'd driven for maybe five more minutes after that before a cop had noticed her speeding. Or was it more? She hadn't kept track, the time wasn't important. The lioness had led her to the nearby hospital where Husk and Nick had been taken in immediately. They'd tried to check Judy, but she'd waved them off. She had a cut or two, but Breeze's crew had been kinder to her.

She was glad Breeze ended like that. What her crew did to Nick, to Husk… They all deserved that fate. She wished that Harris had managed to go, too. On the other paw, she was glad he hadn't. She wanted to kill him or put him behind bars, whichever came first.

"Officer, calm down," the lioness said. Judy turned, ready to pounce on the large cat. The male Javelina already had his tranquilizer pulled and aimed at the floor. Judy immediately crouched down.

"Officer, don't. I don't know what happened, but this isn't what needs to be happening here," the lioness continued. Her paws were out, wide. She was somehow threatened by Judy's actions. Judy couldn't believe it. How could they be threatened by her? The idea brought some semblance back to her mind and she calmed down. A second later, he legs buckled out from under her and she fell on the floor. She wanted to break down, but something inside her wouldn't.

Judy managed to push herself up into a sitting position. Both of the officers from Precinct 6 were staring at her with odd expressions, as if she was a wildcard. Maybe she was. She nodded towards the mic on the cat's uniform. "Let Talens know what's going on, she's here in this Precinct on an assignment."

The cat nodded. "Ocelot. Downtown unit. Looking into the burglaries. I don't think she'd gotten far, but alright." She turned to her partner for confirmation.

"Go. I'll watch her." The warmer-than-expected voice shocked Judy. She had expected something gruff and gritty, like Husk. Instead, the Javelina's voice had a soothing effect. Judy watched as the cat disappeared, hearing her mic going off in the distance. So far nothing else had happened. They hadn't been followed by the dangerous racing crews; Judy knew she didn't have the skills to evade them. For some reason they'd let them go.

A few minutes later and the cat returned. "I informed your partner about the situation, Officer Hopps. She said she was on her way and would contact your Chief. Ours is also on the way; this is a delicate situation."

Judy nodded as the ZPD officer helped her to her feet. She managed to sit in an actual chair and leaned her head back, breathing deeply. This was out of hand. The plan wasn't supposed to go like this. She'd tried to stop Nick after he'd jumped the car, but he hadn't stopped. Then there'd been the sand trap. Judy didn't want to think about how Nick had won the race. Shortly after that a few vans had pulled up. Nick had been ripped from the wreckage and thrown into one after being blindfolded. He'd resisted, somehow. But that hare had put something on his teeth and bit him in the arm. After a minute Nick had gone silent and they'd left. Judy tried to stop them, but that ended up with her and Husk being forced into another van. She wasn't sure where they'd ended up, nor if Nick's car was still out there.

How had it all ended up like that? She felt herself starting to shake. She'd been unable to help Nick in any way. After everything she'd said, everything she felt and meant, and she'd been helpless. All she could do was watch in fear from the sidelines. It hurt. Her paw reached up to clutch the area over her chest.

"Hopps, right?" Judy turned her eyes to look at the lioness, nodding. "I'm Officer Paxt. Am I making sense to you?"

Judy nodded. Words didn't want to come out right now. The pain in her chest was getting stronger. She wanted to burst down those doors and find Nick.

"You're likely going into shock, Officer. Can you tell me what happened?" Judy opened her mouth, a loud pitch the only response. She closed her mouth and tried again.

"Undercover. Met with Breeze." The lioness looked at the Javelina. He shook his head.

"Didn't you look into this area?" His voice was filled with shock. "The Fumes have been overly active lately. We've nearly lost two officers in the past month alone. She's not friendly to cops."

Judy sniffed. She hadn't looked into it. Nick had seemed so sure of himself, so sure of the plan. She'd trusted his judgement and forgotten police procedure completely. She felt the tears trying to build. "Nick used to be a member. He… he swore that he could get us in."

The lioness put a paw on Judy's shoulder. "You're all lucky to be alive. Why would you even do that? What were you hoping to gain?"

Judy shook her head. "Information. The bombings. There's a new group growing." The lioness slapped her forehead and the Javelina groaned.

"As good of a reason as that might be, it was reckless," came the male voice. "Did you get any information, at least?"

The tears started to fall. "No. We learned nothing. It was all for nothing. Husk got shot and Nick… it was all for nothing!" The tears ran freely and she didn't try to stop them. Both of the other officers had the decency to stop speaking and let her deal with it in her own way.

* * *

Judy woke up in a bed. She reached around, realizing she was in the hospital. She looked to her left, seeing monitors. She reached up to her face, feeling a bandage on her right cheek. She felt nostalgic towards the three old scars on the left side of her face. After a moment, she heard a ruckus outside the door. Things were being thrown and there was yowling.

"Where the hell are my officers?!" Judy smiled as she heard Bogo's voice. Although if he was here, that meant she'd lost an hour of time somewhere in the tears and exhaustion. There was some more yelling and she heard something slide on the floor. Then the door burst open and in came the Chief, with Talens in tow. Behind them were two doctors and the Javelina, looking fearful.

"I understand, Chief Bogo, but she needs time to rest!"

The buffalo turned on the rabbit doctor. "I have one officer still in surgery, one in critical care, and one who's awake and able to talk. You want to impede an investigation?" His voice was loud and suddenly threatening. Talens pulled out her handcuffs, a smile on her face.

The doctor immediately retreated, dragging along his nurse. The Javelina watched Bogo with a fearful look, as if speaking out would cost him his job.

Talens moved her handcuffs back to her belt and came over towards Judy. Bogo was leaning over the edge of the bed. "Hopps, are you okay?"

Judy nodded to the ocelot. "I'm okay, Meredith. How's Nick and Husk?" The ocelot turned to the large mammal at the end of the bed. Judy stared at him. "Chief?"

He flared his nostrils with a huff. "Officer Wilde is in critical condition. He has a broken arm, a broken leg, and his tail managed to fracture as well. He also has a serious knife wound that is requiring attention to prevent infection. Can you explain the oddly tooth shaped mark in his arm?"

"Breeze had a hare on her team. Harris, I think. He coated his teeth with something and bit Nick to knock him out after…" She stopped and looked down. Despite having gone dry, her eyes burned as she tried to cry again.

"And Husk. Deep marks everywhere and gunshot wounds. Actual gunshot wounds. Give me a report on that."

Judy tried to calm her nerves. "Harris caused the marks. He's mad, Chief. Used his teeth and claws as weapons. I've never seen a rabbit or hare do that." She looked back up at him. "He carried Nick out of there. He was shot as we escaped. If he hadn't, we'd all be dead."

The Chief grunted. "Did you meet Breeze?" Judy nodded. "And?"

She shook her head. "She wouldn't cooperate. And there's no way to get her to, now."

"Why not? Why don't we go and arrest them all right now?"

Judy beat the sheets next to her, feeling Talens paw sit on her back. "Because I don't know where we were! I can't guide us back there! Nick might, but he's…" She choked on her words. "Besides, Breeze is dead."

The Chief didn't pry. Instead, the ocelot leaned down. "What do you mean?"

"Nick saw a wolf acting shaky when they aimed on us. He pointed it out and then the wolf turned on them. He took down Breeze and two of her underlings before Harris attacked him. Husk took the chance to get us out of there with Nick's guidance." Judy hated how useless she was right now. Other than tell the story, there was nothing she could do.

The ocelot looked at the Chief. "Why would they turn on each other?"

"Infiltration, Talens. We're looking for Clefts. They're getting bigger. If they've infiltrated the police, they could possibly infiltrate the gangs and crime lords, too." Judy didn't look at either of them. She was trying to keep herself from crying any more. At least Talens was aware of the situation.

"Breeze said… she said Cleft was causing problems." Judy was trying to remember everything that had happened. Her vision was getting cloudy, and she wasn't sure why. She looked over to see Talens had turned the morphine drip up on her IV. She reached out to stop her.

"Don't, Hopps." Bogo's voice was murky, as if she was hearing him from underwater. "Rest. You'll be watched 24/7 until we can move you to Downtown."

She tried to fight it. "Nick," she said. She tried to move, but Talens held her down. "Need to…" Her voice was garbled, and a moment later she couldn't remember anything at all.

* * *

Judy opened her heavy eyes, sitting up. The room was quiet and dark. She noticed Talens sitting in a chair, dozing. She looked around, noticing a clock to say it was nearly 6 AM. It was still dark, but she knew that after everything and nerves that she was exhausted too. She sat up, groaning, looking down to see under her gown. She had more wrappings around her body. She managed to move enough to get up, removing the small leads and shuffling towards the door.

She opened it and snuck out, leaving Talens asleep in the chair. She needed it worse than her right now. The drugs had helped her get some bearings. There was only one place she wanted to be right now. Luckily there was no officer outside her door; they must be at the bathroom for a moment. She worked her way over to the nurse's station, waving to one nurse.

"Where's Nick?" The young deer looked at her.

"Who?"

"Nickolas Wilde. He had multiple broken bones and stab wounds."

The deer looked at him. "I'm sorry, Miss, but you're not allowed that information." Judy groaned.

"We came in together. He's my partner at the ZPD. Please, I need to know." She knew how emotional her voice was. This was important. She had to find him, even if the deer wouldn't help.

"Miss, I… I really shouldn't." The deer looked down, apologetically.

Judy turned and started walking down the hall towards an elevator. If he was in critical condition, he'd be on the… she didn't know. She'd check the sign at every floor to find where he was.

The deer was holding onto her. "Miss, you can't be up yet! You have internal bruising and weren't cleared. If you keep moving I'll have to sedate you and take you back to your room."

"I'm finding Nick. If you knock me out, I'll try again. I won't stop until I find him." Judy barely noticed as tears started running down her face. After the past six or so hours, it felt like it was supposed to happen.

The deer seemed confused. She looked around, checking to see. "If you get caught, I can lose my job."

"Then help me!" Judy didn't care how desperate she sounded. "I just… I have to find him. I wasn't able to… I have to find him!" She tried to move away from the deer but the nurse wouldn't let her go.

"Miss, please. Return to your room."

"No!" Judy thrashed in the nurses arm. She had forgotten that she was pushing an IV stand and didn't care if it hit anything. She wanted one thing and one thing alone.

The deer huffed. "If I take you there, will you stop?" Judy stopped moving and nodded. The nurse shook her head.

"Don't move. I have to get a wheelchair." Judy hiccupped through the tears as the nurse disappeared and came back with the contraption. A minute later and Judy was staring at the lit up button in the elevator. She didn't like having an escort, but as long as she got to Nick she'd deal with it.

The doors opened and the nurse pushed her down the hall. Judy saw the officer outside of a door. She hadn't expected to see Fangmeyer here.

"Fangmeyer?" He turned, his arms crossed. As soon as he saw her, his eyes softened.

"Hopps. Wondering how long it'd take you to fight your way up here." The nurse tapped her foot.

"How is he?" Fangmeyer opened the door and nodded his head.

The nurse pushed Judy into the room, the door closing behind them. As soon as they got closer, her heart sank.

He was breathing heavy in his sleep. His right arm was in a cast and pressed to his chest. He was rolled onto his left side slightly so his tail could stick out. It was also clad in thick casing. His left leg was the same, although there was a small portion cut off so the doctors could bandage the knife would that was through his leg. He had scratches and cuts all over, and she saw that a fresh bandage covered his head. This wasn't the way she wanted to see him.

"He's also got bandages under the sheets. He had two broken ribs and internal bleeding." The nurse wasn't saying it angrily, but it was more of a warning of how close Nick had come to not walking away from this. Judy rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the flood. She knew it was pointless, but it was an automatic reflex. Normally Nick would have teased her and she'd end up giggling through the tears. She wanted that again.

She tried to get out of the wheelchair and the nurse wouldn't let her. "Miss, stop. I can't let you!" Judy just cried and kept trying. The door opened and she heard Fangmeyer saying something to the nurse. The two argued but the arm holding her disappeared. She nearly fell on the floor as she jumped out of the wheelchair. She reached out for his good paw, hoping he knew she was there. His paw was warm.

The door opened and closed behind her. Judy heard hushed muttering and cursing. Fangmeyer was keeping the nurse out. Judy silently thanked him. She wondered if it'd be alright and then decided she didn't care. She carefully climbed the edge of the bed and lay next to Nick. She was careful to avoid his leg or other casts, but she pulled his good paw and arm up and around her. She couldn't protect him and that killed her. The tears came down as she pressed her face into his chest.

She'd failed to be there before, but she wasn't going to leave his side this time.


	46. 40) Rest When You're Dead

Judy woke up to the feeling of something warmed pressed to her chest. She knew where she was and pressed herself closer. In response she heard a chuckle. She opened her eyes and looked around. Nick was still asleep, but his breathing was easier. Although she didn't remember his paw being curled around her the morning before. She turned her head to see Fangmeyer by the window.

"Scaring the hell out of other officers, making nurses fear for their jobs, and yet all you do with those opportunities is curl up next to a fox." He chuckled again.

She didn't say anything. Her paws were on Nick's chest, and she pulled herself closer to him. She was afraid. If the Chief was right about the reason the Fumes turned, then Clefts had infiltrated the gangs. It'd be harder to infiltrate those than the police. Fresh's warning wasn't so impossible anymore.

Fangmeyer saw her reaction and held up his paws. "Easy, Hopps. I'm here to watch you two, that's all. Well, watch him," he pointed to Nick, "but since you're here I guess that includes you, too."

She took a deep breath and let go of Nick's gown, sitting up slightly. She didn't get out of the bed though; Nick was warm and she felt safe with his arm around her. "I thought you were questioning Bump."

"I did. Turns out the pipes Talens was curious about weren't in the vehicle when it was stolen. We have a lead to look for." He shook his head at her. "This is why we keep giving you two more partners; we leave you to your own devices and this happens. The department has a hell of a medical bill from the past month."

Judy waved her paw at the wolf. "Says the one with the expensive prosthetic."

He smirked. "Looks like Wilde's wit is starting to come off on you. You need anything?"

She shook her head. He walked to the door, his movements much more smooth. Apparently he'd gotten used to the prosthetic. The door opened and closed, leaving Judy alone with Nick again. She reached out to touch his sleeping face. Even if he hadn't woken up from the surgeries yet, she wanted him to be asleep. Anything more and she'd be unable to handle it. She settled back next to him, enjoying the warmth.

'When we get out of here,' she thought, 'this has got to become a normal thing.' Hopefully Nick would agree.

* * *

"Should I wake her up?"

"No, dear, that's fine. What was your name, again?" Judy recognized that voice.

"Fangmeyer, ma'am."

"It's fine. Although it's not surprising she'd be in there with him." Judy opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She knew that silky voice.

"I see you're on board with the idea."

"My son's now a cop thanks to her. I've seen when animals care about each other. I'd be an idiot not to support them." Judy found herself blushing slightly. Knowing that at least Nick's family didn't mind made her feel better about everything.

The door opened and in walked Vivian Swift. She was well dressed, and Judy saw that she looked stressed. Immediately the older fox moved forward to give Judy a small hug.

"You just can't seem to leave him alone, can you Judy?" She laughed at the idea. Vivian's presence made the terrible situation feel less scary.

"If I did, I don't think I'd of ever met you." It seemed like Nick and his mother had this way of laughing and joking through the pain. Judy appreciated that. She'd cried enough to last her a lifetime thanks to the fox next to her.

Vivian sat in the chair next to them. "What'd he get himself into this time?"

"Street racing."

Vivian sighed. "He always had the ability to make others underestimate him. Seems useful for that activity, don't you think?"

Judy couldn't stop the giggle. "He was doing pretty well until he decided to be flashy."

Vivian was about to say something when a groan shocked them both. Judy turned around to look at Nick. His monitor was going off like crazy and she saw his eyes open for a split second. His eyes locked with hers and Judy could tell he was registering it was her. The eyes closed and his paw pulled around her waist; a moment later he was asleep again.

Judy just stared at the sleeping fox before she sighed. "Thank god he woke up," she said out loud.

"You two make the oddest pairing, you know." Judy turned to see Nick's mother smiling pleasantly at her. "But the officer at the door said he's done better since you fought your way up here."

Judy found herself smiling at that. "Someone has to keep him in line, Miss Swift." Vivian just gave her a knowing look. Her fur was immaculate for it being early in the morning. "Where are you going so early, anyway?"

"What do you mean by early? It's almost 4." She nodded towards the clock on the wall. "I just got done with some potential donors." Judy couldn't believe she'd lost track of time.

"I didn't realize it was so late," she told the older fox.

Vivian stood up and moved closer to the bed, looking at her son. Her face dropped, and Judy realized how worried and sad Nick's mother actually was. "I don't even want to think about how much worse this could have been if he was still into crime."

Judy nodded. The air had gotten heavy, and she didn't know a way to change it. "He used to work for Breeze before the others. If he'd still been aligned with one of the families…" She broke off. She was going to cry if she continued.

The vulpe put a paw on Judy's shoulder. "Judy, I don't want him to know his origins. I've tried to protect him. But maybe I can't do that anymore. Maybe it's your turn."

Judy shook her head at the fox. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop any of this."

"You're here now. He's doing better just by you staying by his side. You can understand what that means." The fox locked her green eyes to Judy's. "He needs you."

Judy looked away. "What if… What if I'm not good enough? I couldn't protect him. I don't have any experience with any of this, either."

"Doesn't matter. You chose him, right?" Judy nodded slowly. "And he chose you. It's not a matter of being good enough or right and wrong. It's a matter of being with who you want to be with." She looked back up to the fox. She smiled weakly and patted her shoulder before turning towards the door.

"When he heals up, come find me. It's time I stopped treating him like a kit." She walked out the door and Judy was left in silence again except for the beeping of the nearby machine. She knew how heavy a secret it must be for his mother to hide it for so many years. Had she not intervened, Vivian might have held it to her grave. She looked down at Nick and curled up next to him. Even if he wasn't asleep, she wanted to say it.

She pulled herself up and lightly pressed her lips to his, wishing he was awake to hear her. "Nick… I love you." She curled back up next to him, comforted by his warmth and Vivian's words.

* * *

"I'm here to see Snooze." Judy's eyes opened at the noise. It was dark outside again, but she didn't trust this. Few knew that name, and it didn't bode well that he said that.

"Talens!" Judy hissed. After she'd woken up, the ocelot was now inside the room with her and Nick. She has teased Judy about where she was at, but had otherwise just kept her company. The officer looked at her. "Only Breeze's crew know that name!"

The ocelot's eyes got wide as she pulled her weapon and ducked behind the chair. She was ready and in position.

There was a knock at the door. "Talens, Hopps, this guy says he wants to see someone named Snooze. You trust this?" Fangmeyer was uncomfortable with it as well. Judy thought quickly; Breeze had given no information. Her men often used firearms, so he could have shot his way into the room. This was fishy, but it could play out. She looked down at Nick next to her; what would he do?

"Let him in," she spoke. Talens glanced at her, her eyes cautious.

The door opened and closed. Judy couldn't see anyone until she looked down and saw the white ferret. He had his paws in the air.

"Easy, rabbit. I'm here to talk to Snooze."

Judy shook her head. "He's asleep. Pretty busted up thanks to your guys, too."

The ferret shook his head. "Lady, he shouldn't come back. It was bad call." His broken English sounded like he was trying to taste the words as he said them. It wasn't as pronounced as Breeze's accent, but the Spanish flair was still there.

"What do you want?"

He nodded to the chair and then climbed it, looking at Nick. "He's busted up bad."

Judy moved a little to center herself between the mammal and herself. "Again, what do you want?"

"Boss lady dead. She told me to trust Snooze." Judy was taken aback.

"Why would she say that? She planned to kill him!"

He held up his paws. "Snooze came through. I heard stories. He messed up, but always did what was asked. Never ratted. Loyal. At the end, he tried to protect boss lady. She said he has better chance to stop Clefts than Harris."

The name made her fur bridle. "What about Harris?"

The ferret shook his head. "Took place as leader. Bloodthirsty. Crazy."

Judy didn't like the sound of this. She looked over at Talens. "What do you think?" The ocelot was standing with her weapon still pointed at the ferret. He didn't seem to mind.

"I don't trust this. It's too… convenient."

Judy looked back at the mammal in question. "What happened to the wolf?"

"Harris. Stole his eyes, ripped him up. Killed him after interrogation." He pointed to Nick. "Blames boss lady's death on Snooze. Plans to come for him in a day or two."

Judy immediately turned to Talens. "Get Bogo on the phone. We need to get out of here. Now." Talens moved to the door. "Send Fangmeyer in here!"

A moment later the taller wolf was in the room. "What's going on, Hopps?"

She pointed to the ferret. "He worked for Breeze. The new leader blames Nick for her death. He'll come for us in a day or so."

Fangmeyer's eyes got wide. "Can we stop them?"

"Maybe. But that hare… he's something else. We'd lose someone for sure." The wolf turned to the ferret who nodded at him.

"Can we trust him?"

"We don't have a choice!" She pointed to Nick next to her. "I don't know how Husk is, but Nick's dead if that hare gets in here. I'm not taking that risk."

He nodded, turning to the ferret. "What's your name?"

"Street name's Razor." For now, it'd have to do.

Fangmeyer grabbed his mic. "You there, Graze?"

" _I'm here. What's wrong?_ " Judy was amazed; she'd of thought the Chief would only use his own officers. Graze must have been cleared of being dirty.

"Fumes and their leader are coming for Wilde and Husk. Talens is informing the Chief. We're leaving."

" _Secure transport. Until then, I'm locking down this area. Husk isn't in a good condition to be moved._ "

Judy was amazed at how well the two worked together. Fangmeyer was by the books, and it appeared that Tusks made her men follow the same plans.

Fangmeyer tapped on the door. "Talens, get us a transport. Ambulance, bird, whatever. Husk will need a doctor to cover him as we move."

Judy could hear Talens leave outside the door. She looked at Razor. "What else can you tell me?"

He shrugged. "Wolf didn't say much. Clefts was inside. Something big coming."

Judy groaned. "Tell me about it. We already thought it was big. How deep does this go?!" She didn't care if he answered that; she knew this was bigger than anything she'd thought it could be.

"Lady, I need protection." She turned her eyes to Razor. "If Harris finds me, I's gonna be dead. Boss lady was good to me. Even dead, I follow her instead."

Judy turned to Fangmeyer. "You think this is a good idea?"

"He has information on the Fumes. On the new boss. We need that information. Good idea or not, it's the best option considering." He waved his paw at Judy's partner. "I'm not wasting this, especially with what it's cost us."

Judy nodded. "You have a deal, Razor. Double cross us and we'll toss you back to Harris." His eyes widened in fear. If the ferret was that scared of Harris, it showed how much of a threat he was.

A minute later Talens opened the door, panting. "We have two transports. Husk is being loaded on the chopper now. We get an ambulance." Judy nodded and jumped out of the bed, pulling out her IV. A little blood shot out and she winced, quickly putting pressure on it.

Fangmeyer wasted no time in gathering up Nick. A doctor came to the door. "What is the meaning of all this?!"

Talens turned to the doctor. "Fumes are coming. We're leaving." The doctor stammered and backed away, giving them room as Fangmeyer came through with broken wires and cords coming from the mass of plaster and fur in his arms. Judy motioned to Razor and they took off after them. They avoided the elevator and went straight to the staircase, heading down. They made it to the ambulance and Judy could hear the squealing of cars.

"I thought they were coming tomorrow!" she yelled at Razor.

"That's what I heard. Maybe someone on your side leaked." She didn't want to think about that. They got Nick inside and Judy jumped in with him. Razor immediately scrambled up next to her. Fangmeyer slammed the door as Talens got in the passenger seat. A minute later the ambulance was running and they were leaving the parking lot.

"Oh god," Talens muttered. Judy looked over at her.

"What is it?"

Fangmeyer accelerated the vehicle. "Hold on to something." Judy grabbed the small strap attached to the wall. Razor was suddenly at the ceiling.

"You crazy, man!" The ferret sounded fearful. Then there was a jolt as the ambulance collided with something, swerving. Fangmeyer managed to keep it going straight and floored it. Judy looked out the back window. The Fumes were firing at them, two of their cars missing front ends. She saw Harris glaring at them, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Fangmeyer, are we in the clear?" He didn't respond. The looked to the front to see Talens holding her paws to his neck. She could see red staining the fur.

"Fangmeyer!" She scrambled over the middle divider, noticing he was awake. The shot had been a graze, but it was deep enough that the blood lose would knock him out long before they got to Downtown. She grabbed the mic off of Talen's collar.

"Hopps to Dispatch, Hopps to Dispatch! 10-45B on Fangmeyer, we need back-up immediately!"

There was static before a voice came on the mic. " _This is Dispatch. 10-5, Officer._ "

"Fangmeyer's been shot! We need cover!" She heard ricochets as the Fumes followed them, firing. "We just left the hospital, Fumes in pursuit!"

Talens took the mic from her, motioning to continue pressure. Judy pressed her paws into the fur, the warm blood making her worry. "Damnit Buel, don't waste time. We just left Kine Memorial. Fumes are on us. We're taking 83-North to get to Downtown!" The glass on one of the back windows busted out as a bullet made contact.

" _10-4, Officer Talens. All officers in the vicinity, respond. Officers in transport needing assistance._ "

Judy looked back through the busted window. She could see three cars following them as they swerved through the traffic. At the head was Harris, his yellow eyes piercing through the glass of his vehicle. Judy felt terror as she looked at him, but she also felt an emotion she'd felt once before. She wanted to kill him for what he'd done.

More shots and swerving. Judy looked at Fangmeyer. His eyes were clear, but she could tell he wasn't doing okay. "You sure you got this?"

He nodded to the best of his ability. "I won't make it to Downtown, but if we can get some backup we'll make it." Judy gasped as the fur on her shoulder burned and the wind-shield gained another hole in it, spider webs making it hard to see.

"Hopps!"

"It's fine, Talens! It grazed me!" She hadn't realized how much it would burn. They were in over their heads. She looked back at Nick, his body bouncing on the stretcher in the vehicle. This wasn't what any of them had planned for. It was clear that the Fumes were more dangerous than Nick had thought. And even worse, it was clear that there was definitely a breach in the department somewhere.

Judy looked towards Talens, wishing she'd never gotten involved in this case.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here we go! After the feels last chapter, it's time to get back to the case. Hope you're all enjoying the ride. The next few will be pretty bumpy; better grab a handle.**

 **Enjoy!**


	47. 41) High Speed Pursuit

It was suddenly cold. Nick reached out, trying to pull that little fluff of fur back to his chest. Where had Judy gone? She was so warm. She helped to dull the pain. How had his bed gotten so bumpy? He felt space under his body and came down. The impact made the full force of the pain hit him at once and he barked out. His eyes opened in a haze, pain blinding him to where he was. He thrashed and a moment later fell off the gurney into the floor. He felt glass digging into his paw.

He looked up, hissing through the pain. He wasn't sure where he was. He knew he'd been in the car with Breeze's crews behind them. Now he was in an ambulance as it swerved left and right. "Judy!" He looked around trying to find her. He had to get to her.

He noticed movement and saw her ears above the center piece. "Judy!" he managed to call out louder. Suddenly her head appeared over the middle.

"Nick?!" She motioned to Talens to take over for something and came over the middle, moving towards him. He leaned up enough to pull her close with his good arm.

"Thank god. What's happening, Carrots?" She pulled away.

"Breeze is dead. Harris took control. He's coming after us. Nick, the Clefts infiltrated them and I think they're definitely in the department too."

Nick processed it quickly. The pain was making his thoughts clearer at the least. "Look at you. I go black for a few hours and you're in one hell of a mess."

She rolled her eyes. "Nick, it's been nearly two days since you were admitted."

His eyes got wide. Two days? There was no way he'd been out that long. He groaned. "Alright, Fluff. Anything else I missed?"

She looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah. You could say that." He followed her gaze, immediately narrowing his eyes. He used his good leg to push into his partner, using his body as a shield if need be.

"The hell is he doing here?!"

"Easy, man. Breeze told me to trust you. Better than Harris." The broken English annoyed the hell out of him. First Fresh and now this ferret. Why couldn't they all speak the same way?

"I don't trust this, Carrots." She didn't fight him off, but he felt her paws buried in his fur. They were warm and wet.

"It's the best option right now, Nick. Believe me, I don't trust it either. But it was him or nothing, and we need something."

Nick groaned. "Alright, fine. Who's driving this thing?"

"Wilde, stay down." Nick smiled at the voice.

"Fangmeyer? I drew the good lot this time around!" If Fangmeyer was there, the situation was a lot better.

"Not really, Nick." He heard another voice he knew. "Fangmeyer's bleeding all over the place. If we don't get it under control, we won't make it to Downtown."

"Wait, wait. Talens, you're saying Fangmeyer's been shot?" The thought was harder to process than he thought.

"So was your partner, Nick. Focus on that." He immediately backed up, looking at Carrots. She didn't seem wounded, although there was blood all over her paws. He reached out with his paw, touching all over her.

"Nick, it grazed me! I'm fine!" She grabbed his paw and squeezed it. Nick stared into her purple eyes. Graze or not, it scared the hell out of him. He turned to see the ferret on the ceiling and realized that this wasn't a good situation. He heard gunfire and ricochets on the vehicle.

He groaned, trying to get up. Judy tried to stop him but he waved her off. She sighed and helped him get to his good foot. He had her help him work his way back onto the gurney. He looked out the back window and saw the cars following them. The yellow glow was easy to follow.

"He's one persistent rabbit, isn't he?" Judy turned her nose at him.

"I don't want to be compared to him. That's an egotistical, crazy hare. He's beyond mad." Nick smiled at her response. Somehow, through the pain and the danger, he still felt like she was still Carrots.

He looked back out the window, noticing some lights. A moment later he heard a voice come over the mic from the front. " _Dispatch, Unit R92K is on scene. This is beyond reckless. Orders?_ "

" _Provide aide as best as you can. They have wounded._ " The cruiser sped up, trying to pass them. One of the muscle cars moved to block it.

He turned to the front. "Can one of you get me a mic?" Judy jumped over the middle, scrambling. A second later she came back with one; Nick could see Talen's paws pressed to Fangmeyer's neck.

He pressed on the mic. "Hey, buddy in the cruiser. That won't work. Ram the back of his car."

" _Excuse me?!_ " The voice sounded annoyed by his input.

"Ram the back. When they jolt forward, get around it. You can then push your vehicle parallel and push them into the railing."

There was no response. A moment later the muscle car looked like it had been jolted, and within a minute it was in the bar ditch. The cruiser was now missing the passenger mirror, but otherwise seemed no worse for wear.

Another cruiser came flying onto the entrance ramp. The light flashing, it immediately took gunfire from the car nearer to it. Those yellow eyes didn't pay attention to the ruckus behind it on the road. Luckily a lot of other cars were finally moving out of the way, realizing how dangerous this all was.

He turned to the front. "Fangmeyer, how clear is your vision?"

"A little foggy at the edges."

Nick cursed under his breath. "Talens, how much has he bled?"

"I'm not a doctor, Wilde. I haven't kept up."

"Then check his pulse without moving your paws. Tell me where he's at."

He turned back to look at the chase behind him. The lights and sirens weren't deterring the two muscle cars at all.

"It's close to 130, maybe 140?"

Nick looked at his partner. "Alright, you've read the books. What's that say?"

Judy furrowed her brow. "Above 100 is active, below 60 is bad. Taking into account the adrenaline, it's probably a little slower than it should be."

"Fangmeyer, you hear that?"

A grunt. "Yeah. I'm gonna start getting sloppy soon."

Nick turned back to the scene behind him. "Hopefully it'll be-" He yelped and ducked as automatic gunfire racked at the car. Harris was leaned out the window with some kind of automatic weapon. "DOWN!" he called out.

Thankfully it had a high rate of fire and he was quickly reloading. 'This fuzzball is beyond crazy!' Nick thought. He grabbed the mic. "Don't mean to be a prick or anything, but the car you're ignoring has an automatic weapon."

" _Whoever you are, thanks for the update. We'll take that into consideration if we can get past this prick._ "

Nick watched as they moved. "Stop driving wildly. Get in a single file and move left and right at opposite times. The driver can't block both of you. Take the opportunity to take out a wheel or something."

" _Who the hell do you think you are?!_ " The voice was angry.

" _Orin, listen to him._ " The voice from before came on. " _He seems to know how to deal with these guys._ " The busted cruiser slowed down, getting behind the other. They started weaving, and Nick watched the front car. It wasn't sure which to block, and he could see it moving side to side shakily.

"Now!" he said into the mic. Both cars pushed forward. The front one rear-ended the muscle car as the damaged cruiser got next to it, slamming the driver side into the car. The muscle car bounced left and collided with the back end of a bus that was pulled over. Nick looked away at the body that was ejected from the passenger side through the windshield.

" _Holy… Dispatch, what did we get into?_ "

A deep voice came on. " _Ask the one who's telling you how to beat them. He knows what he's doing if it's working._ "

Nick watched the two cruisers speed up on the last car. The back windows rolled down and out leaned a few lean mammals who fired at the officers. The windshields blocked them enough, but he could tell this wasn't going to end well. By this point, Harris had leaned back out his window.

"DOWN!" he barked again, pushing his partner down before the bullets started to ricochet again. The ferret on the ceiling lost his grip and fell onto the glass, whining at the pain. Nick couldn't care less right now. When it finished, he leaned back up to see the scene.

"Fangmeyer, do you trust me?" Talens looked over at Nick and Judy's eyes got wide.

"Right now you're keeping us alive, Wilde. What's the plan?" Judy shook her head.

"Nick, don't do it. Whatever it is." He hated to see her look at him like that, but he knew the best option.

He grabbed the mic. "Officers, get directly behind his car in a straight line. We're going to slow down and stop his car. I'll let you know when we make our move so you can get out from behind him." Talens looked scared at the idea.

"Wilde, if you get me cut up I will kill you myself." He smirked at her response.

" _You're crazy, whoever you are._ " The voice was serious as can be, but the normal cruiser listened. The driver of the damaged one started laughing.

" _You got us this far; do your thing, boss._ " He pulled behind the other car. Nick turned to the front.

"Fangmeyer, slow down by letting up on the gas. Don't tap the break. Everyone, buckle up."

Judy grabbed his arm. "Nick, this is dangerous! This won't work!"

He touched his forehead to hers. "It'll work. Trust me. It got us this far, right?"

She hit him. "And look what happened here."

He laughed. "Talens, make sure Fangmeyer's strapped in. Better get in the middle seat and strap yourself in too."

"I was doing this before you woke up, Wilde. I got this." He rolled his eyes at Talens. "Hell, go back to bed. We were doing fine without you."

He nudged his partner. "Get up there with them. The airbags will be better than if you're back here."

She shook her head. "No, Nick. I'm not moving."

He saw in it her eyes. The fear, the terror. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he knew exactly how she was feeling. He looked past her to the front, seeing Talens managing to get it ready.

"We're strapped, Nick."

He nodded. "Close the divider. You'll hear the signal over your mic." Talens nodded and it slid up.

He squeezed Judy's paw. "You ready for this?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I ever will, Nick." He chuckled. Below him, he heard the ferret groan in protest.

"Hey, buddy. Might wanna get towards the front. We're about to be rear-ended. Badly." The ferret was suddenly much less injured as he moved to the front edge. Nick waited until the car was closer. He saw it the driver trying to get around them, but Harris wasn't letting it happen. It was time.

He licked his lips and pressed the button on the mic. "Fangmeyer, now!" He watched out the back window as he felt himself fly into the wall, seeing the car approaching much faster. The cruisers shot left and right to prevent the hare and his group from moving away. Nick smiled; checkmate.

The car slammed into the back end of the ambulance and Nick could imagine it crumbling against it. The ambulance was thrown forward and Nick felt it tipping over. He let go of the mic and grabbed Judy, pulling her to his chest. He knew this was about to hurt a lot worse than he wanted. It seemed like time went in slow motion as the ambulance came to the ground.

He howled as he felt his weight crash down to the floor. Tools and bags from the compartments rained down on them and everything jolted as the ambulance skewed over the road. Nick managed to see the car behind them had blood inside the windshield on the driver side. That car wasn't going anywhere. He could see colors and dots as the ambulance finally came to a halt.

The two police cruisers came from the other direction to block the ambulance from the car. Officers piled out and Nick saw tranquilizers pointed at the wreckage. He knew they had to move, but any animals who survived were a threat. He heard a groan from behind him.

"You alright up there?" The mid divided slid down and Talens glared at him. There was some blood running from her lip as some dripped on her from above.

"I'm not sure who wants to kill us more, you or that psycho." She looked ready to strangle him. Carrots ears perked up and she looked at the ocelot.

"I couldn't agree more." Nick grunted. He was getting tagged again. The white ferret was curled up in a defensive position near his feet, moaning about the glass. One of the officers at the car came over, his posture ducked.

He looked inside the back of the ambulance. "You all alright?"

Talens shook her head. "Fangmeyer here took a bullet to the neck. It's not lethal, but he's bled out a lot." She shook her head, blood flying around. "And I don't feel like becoming a red fox for the day."

The snow leopard just nodded. He grabbed his mic. "Dispatch, we need immediate medical treatment and transport for this ambulance."

" _Two more cars are inbound. Secure the scene._ "

Nick laid his head on the floor, the strap of a bag blocking the glass. He was tired. He hurt like hell, and he was tired. He looked down at his partner.

She was sitting on him, looking at the scene behind them. Or whatever she could see of it. He was glad she further up his chest; any lower and it'd likely be hurting to breathe. They'd done fine without him, all he'd done was added to the damage on the highway. At least she was safe.

He just sighed and breathed. He wasn't doing anything else; after all, he was an injured party here.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, enough violence and destruction for a while. It was a great "GET UP AND GO" thing, but I'm done with it.  
**

 **Also, as Bearmauls was so kind to point out, I have been relying on Nick and his "expertise" to get by the past few chapters. They're right, I was. This is the end of Nick's "showoff" set; from here on out, he'll take a back seat to heal while the other officers press forward with the case. I'm also officially done explaining his backstory (minus the origins).**

 **From now on I plan to develop into Judy's past. I think it'll be fun. Hope you all will like it too!**

 **Enjoy the chapters for today!**


	48. 42) Paperwork Trails

Judy rubbed her forehead, staring at the reports in front of her. She leaned back in her chair and spun to look at the empty desk behind hers. This was all Nick's fault, anyway. He'd been the one with the idea to talk to the bosses and the one who thought he could get away with everything. As a result, he'd just now been released from the hospital and she was stuck doing paperwork. She groaned and dropped her head to the desktop.

Her phone rang and she looked at it. Sure enough, it was her fox. She picked it up. "What's up, Nick?"

" _Carrots, you gotta save me. I can't use one arm, one leg, and my balance sucks. I can't play solitaire anymore and the TV got boring._ "

Judy sighed. As much as he deserved it, she was tired of paperwork. She'd just finished the last incident report involving the chase on the highway. Bogo had been extremely unhappy when they got back to Downtown. He met them at the hospital. Apparently having officer's lives in danger and having more injuries arrive was not his idea of a great evening. The bill being racked up to the department wasn't making things easy, either. Thanks to this case Fangmeyer had lost a leg and been shot, Talens had ended up with a mental breakdown, and Nick had ended up in the hospital three times. Judy had too, but still.

"Nick, it's what you brought on yourself. I told you not to get into those races."

He whined into the phone. " _Nag later, Fluff. Please tell me you have an idea to stop my boredom._ "

Judy leaned over, looking towards the door. She'd have to visit Bogo soon, but right now she was enjoying her slight break. Her wrist was enjoying it, too. "I'd suggest rest, Nick. You need it."

She heard a yelp and a crash on the other end. " _Can't do that,_ " came his reply. " _Resting isn't my thing unless I choose to. And I've rested enough lately._ "

Judy looked at the rest of the papers on her desk. There were forms detailing the damage to the vehicles involved, the animals involved and connected, and coroner's reports. Lots of those. After Harris had been arrested they'd managed to find the bunker and get out the bodies and some evidence. Judy had taken the time to see if Nick's car was still in one piece; remarkably, it was. The cruiser was banged up, and the cv radio had been stolen. The Chief was positively furious about that fact.

"Nick, I've got a lot going on right now. Find a way to amuse yourself." She grabbed the reports she'd just finished and jumped down, stretching as she did so. Her shoulder felt odd as the uniform rubbed the freshly healed graze wound. Her fur was coming back, but it was a different length so it was all odd to her.

Another crash. " _I think I can do that, actually._ " She heard more things falling in the background.

"What are you doing?" There was no response, just another bang and some cursing. "Nick!"

" _Chill it, Carrots. Dropped a skillet on my foot._ "

She shook her head. "I don't even want to know how you're planning to manage that." Despite knowing that he was having a hard time, Judy found herself smiling. He didn't know when to give up. She made it to the Chief's door. "Nick, I need to go. Bogo wants to see me."

" _I get it, abandoning the wounded warrior._ "

She groaned. "Nick, I'm serious. I need to go."

" _Alright. Have fun without me._ " His voice sounded strained; she didn't know if it was from being on administrative leave or if it was from whatever mess he was likely making. She knew that if he did make a mess, he'd find a way to clean it up.

"Yeah, right. I'll call you back later. Bye!" She hung up the phone and took a breath. This part was something she was dreading. She knocked on the door.

A muffled, "Come in," came back out to her. She opened the door and closed it behind her, turning to face the water buffalo. He moved his arm to point to a chair. Judy quickly made her way into it, holding out the files for her boss. He took them and stared at her.

"That should have all the bases covered, Chief. That documents all the reasons for the damaged vehicles, as well as the statements of the Precinct 6 officers who responded to the call and Husk's input as well." She held her breath, hoping he'd take it without complaint.

"What do you see in that fox, Hopps?" She tilted her head, taken aback. Before she could ask him what he meant, Bogo continued. "Wilde takes the law into his own hands and jumps into reckless situations! Just in his actions from a week ago I'm down a cruiser and have two officers on leave to heal. Not to mention that Precinct 2 has an officer still in critical condition. What did we get from all that?!"

Judy gulped. "Sir, we got Harris. We got an informant who has information on Clefts and the remaining parts of the Fumes. We may not have taken out the major player we wanted, but we took down at least one." She nodded towards the files. "It was excessive, but it worked."

The Chief huffed and slammed his hoof on the desk. "No it didn't, Hopps." He grabbed a piece of paper on his desk and handed it to her. The paper was still warm as she took it into her paws. She read it and immediately felt her face drop.

"Chief, please tell me this is your idea of a joke."

"Do I kid, Hopps?" The Chief's eyes burned into her like coal. "Harris escaped. Two officers were taken to the hospital with injuries induced by claws and teeth. I haven't received an update in 20 minutes." He stood up and went to the window. Judy felt her paws shake.

Tommy Harris. Paranoid. Bloodthirsty. Once they had his prints on file and his DNA, they connected him to five crimes not counting the highway chase. He'd been held in the secure cells, only allowed to leave when it came time to interrogate. He'd attempted to attack the officers in interrogation the first time, and somehow he'd gotten away. He was easily more dangerous than most criminals Judy had come across, and now he was free again.

"If we leave him alone, he'll put the Fumes back together. Or worse."

Bogo grunted. "That's not our call. Precinct 6 is in charge of Harris. I'm not impeding their calls. Now that Talens has concluded her investigation, we have no more cause to be there." Judy had talked to the officer just a few days before. The robberies seemed off, but the fire was deliberate. The animals trapped inside were linked to the Fumes, or at least two of the dead ones. It appeared Clefts had been waging war in the Savannah.

"So what next, Chief?" He turned to her.

"Have you gotten anything back on the samples on the bomb vehicles?" Judy nodded. She'd read them so often she could say them off the top of her head.

"Slight residue of sawdust. A form of iron found only in hot environments. Moisture trapped sands. It all points to one of the hot Districts, from the Savannah over to the Canyonlands. A construction site that's nearly complete, if not fully developed already." Judy had read and reread the reports from District 2's investigative team. It wasn't a lot to go on, but at least it gave them an area to search. The tech guys had complained about how exhausted they were going through the films of the street footage.

"Also, on the bombs themselves- Block managed to get a viable sample. According to her report, she was lucky to do so. Another few tries and she'd have nothing. The nitrate makes it a cheaper form of dynamite to create, so we're looking into large purchases of the nitrate. The soil and absorbents can be obtained anywhere if it's filtered right. It's a long shot, but Graze has been working himself to the bone to get there."

Bogo nodded at the report. Judy could understand his appreciation for it; it was time consuming, but less risky than Nick's plan had been. Nick had gotten them valuable information, but it was useless right now. They hadn't been able to find the breach in the ZPD, and so they'd had to continue as if there wasn't one. Even if Clefts had infiltrated the Fumes, they were nearly destroyed now.

Judy quickly remembered the other lead they had. "Oh, we've looked into that piping that Talens noticed. It's-"

"She already informed me, Hopps." He walked to his desk, grabbing a file from the pile and handing it to her. "Photo evidence of a dyed lemur buying and loading it into the SUV. Grayson was trying to hide from us. Unfortunately he paid with cash, and the SUV disappeared from the cameras shortly thereafter."

Judy looked at the photos and the reports. Lots of piping was purchased, more so than what he could put in a single SUV. "Chief, we only had a few pieces at the wreckage site. There's too much purchased here. It's definitely pointing to some kind of construction project."

Bogo nodded. "Whoever's calling the shots for Clefts is smarter than we expected. Wilde was wrong about the location."

Judy wanted to speak up. Bogo had said nothing but negative things about her partner since she'd entered the room. However, she knew the Chief was right. Nick's actions had drastic consequences. He'd crossed a line trying to do the right thing, and it had costed them all dearly. She absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder.

"So Chief, what do you want me to do? If we start looking into that area, Clefts will shut down our advances. They'll prevent us from getting near."

"That won't stop us." The Chief looked down his nose at her. "We do our jobs. It's that simple."

Judy sighed, sitting back. A thought came to her mind. "Chief, we never found the breach. It seems obvious after everything that happened that there is one. They'll tip them off."

"We never found a breach. Right now, I'm doubting everything that Wilde dug up. None of it has panned out."

Judy hated this negative attitude towards Nick. "Sir, with all due respect, Fresh is known for his information gathering. He wouldn't suspect infiltration without good reason. We shouldn't discredit his words just because it was Nick who got them."

"Are you speaking as an officer, or someone who's involved?" Judy closed her eyes and grit her teeth. She'd had to deal with quite a bit of harassment from everyone else, but the Chief had laid it out flat for her- he'd overlook it if she could continue without it affecting her work job. With Nick on leave, he didn't have to worry about watching him. Judy had questioned the motives ever since.

"Chief, I'm saying this as an officer on the case. Officer Wilde was gravely injured in the line of duty trying to find information; just because he went about it in an unorthodox manner doesn't make it useless or invalid." She sat up straight, trying to back up her partner's actions. He'd gotten them in a lot of trouble, but she wasn't going to toss him under the bus just because he'd been wrong.

The Chief grunted and waved his hoof. "Fine. Even if there is a breach, we couldn't find it. We looked and looked. Whether Clefts got tipped or not, they'd likely see us coming long before we did. It makes no difference right now." Judy couldn't argue with his logic. She looked back up at him.

"Anything else, Chief?"

"Nothing, Hopps. Continue searching through the feeds with the tech guys. Talens said she'll spend another few days prying into the pipes."

Judy hopped down from her chair, saluting the buffalo. A few moments later and she was back at her desk, clicking into the city wide camera feeds. She started shuffling through the feeds, using the dates to try to go backwards in time. She had given up looking for the SUV's and was now starting at the date she, Nick and Husk had ended up in the Fumes hideout. She'd been trying to track the vehicles that had arrived to find their original locations, hoping that she'd find the wolf that'd gone rogue.

So far she'd had no luck, and she'd done it for almost an hour the day before. She looked at the sketchpad next to her desk to find which camera and time frame she'd ended on. She groaned and entered the information, hoping she'd finally get lucky.

Almost two hours later she sighed, her back arched forward. She leaned back, hearing her spine pop as she straightened up to stretch. She'd gone over every car, followed each one as far as she could. In Savannah Central there was a lot of desert that made it hard to keep traffic cameras working; the Fumes had taken advantage of that and avoided them to the T. Judy looked over at the clock, realizing it was past 6 already. She'd been there since 6 AM, and her body was aching.

She stood up, heading to the locker rooms. She wanted to grab the bag she'd hidden in there. She knew it wasn't doing much to protect her image, but she'd been helping Nick cope lately. She'd gone by bus and stayed with him at the hospital and the night before she'd made sure he actually had dinner. He'd tried to tease her about it, but after her day she'd just reminded him that she hadn't called his mother yet. He'd quit pretty fast after. Of course, it'd been more interesting when she'd snuck into his room when he was trying to sleep. He'd freaked out and nearly ended up on the floor. He'd given in after a while and Judy had enjoyed her sleeping spot. He'd agreed when she asked him if they could do that from time to time.

As she walked out of the room and towards the front door, her phone rang. She pulled it out to see her parent's picture on the phone. She groaned and straightened up before answering it.

"Hi, mom."

" _Hey there, Jude the dude!_ " Judy pulled on her ear as her father used that annoying nickname.

"Hey, dad. What are you guys calling for?"

" _You haven't called us in a week or so, honey. We wanted to check in._ " Bonnie's voice was clear and full of implied meaning.

"Mom, I'm fine. This case just has me busy, that's all." She wanted to keep the conversation from turning to her relationship with her partner; her parents still threw a fit about it, and they didn't even know that they'd finally admitted to the fact.

" _Right. We heard that from Officer… what was his name, Stu?_ "

" _Case-it, I think._ "

Judy groaned. "Do you mean Kasen?" She heard how he'd gone to Bunnyburrow to talk to her parents and warn them of everything going on. Apparently every officer involved in the case had had their families warned thanks to the risk elevation as of late.

" _Yes, dear, him! He was such a sweet armadillo, and he didn't shock us like that partner of yours!_ "

Judy closed her eyes and breathed. She'd already had the Chief rant on Nick, and she didn't want to hear her parents do it too. He'd messed up; she just wished everyone would let it go and move on already.

" _Anyway, he was talking to us about how dangerous everything was getting and advised us to avoid being in bad situations. He answered some of our questions, too. Were you really involved in that highway chase?_ "

"Yes, mom. I can't say a lot about it, though."

Her father came back on the line. " _You should be more careful, Jude. Those roads are unsafe, especially in the dark. There's eyes everywhere to watch you!_ "

Judy froze with her paw on the handle of the door. Something about that thought reminded her of something, but she wasn't sure what. "Dad, say that again."

" _What? The roads are unsafe in the dark._ "

"No, no, no. After that."

" _There's eyes everywhere to watch you?_ " Judy felt her eyes widen as she realized what she'd never gotten around to. She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Dad, thank you! I'll call you and mom back as soon as I can!" She hung up before either of them could speak and darted back up the staircase towards her office space. Her bag hit the floor as she jumped into her chair, bringing back up the system. Her foot thumped as her computer came back online. She flipped through her notebook, trying to find the dates and address she was looking for.

As soon as she did, the computer seemed to come to life. She brought up the camera feeds again, this time choosing a camera in Tundratown. She clicked on the camera she needed and set the date for the morning of the 13th. She started at midnight, speeding the feed to four times the normal speed to find what she hoped to find. After a minute she sped it up again.

A quick motion made her rewind the video. Sure enough, she saw the small stolen truck go through the light. She paused the video at the right moment to see into the windshield. The camera was blurry, so she printed out a still of it and wrote down the timestamp, date, and camera number. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to find the tech guys grueling over their computers in the cramped room. It was dark, and she could smell coffee. Lots of coffee. The room reeked of the concoction.

She tapped the nearest one on the paw. The porcupine jumped in his seat, his quills shaking in the darkness. He turned to look at her with sleepy eyes. "Whatd'ya want?"

She spoke quietly. "I think I may have something that'll be more productive for you. Can you enhance this photo?" She handed him the sheet.

He looked at it and shook his head. "If I upload it, it'll get distorted and ruin any attempts. If I had the number and information for it, maybe." He handed her back the paper, turning to his computer. Judy touched his paw again, this time with her notebook.

He huffed and took it from her, putting his monitor on the big screen. A minute later and he had the camera footage up. She watched as he slowed it down, the truck inching forward frame by frame. He paused it when it had the best shot at the driver. Whatever mammal it was, it was mid sized and blurry. He nodded.

"I can work with this. It'll take a few hours, but I think I can enhance this a bit for you." Judy thanked the porcupine and left the room, closing the door softly.

She walked towards the front door for the second time, waving at Clawhauser as she left. The day was filled with paperwork and video footage, so she was looking for a bit of relaxation time. She crossed the street when the light turned green, thanking her fortune that Nick had a huge shower.


	49. 43) A Long Night

Judy made sure to look left and right before she entered the building. Although there was nothing illegal with what she was doing, she'd gotten tired of the glances and the murmurs a long time ago. She'd already found herself searching to prevent herself from ending up in a situation that allowed that. She hurried forward, getting into the elevator and taking it to the 8th floor. When it finally chimed, she sighed. She hadn't seen many other's living on this floor, and that made her more comfortable.

She went down the hall, finally reaching the door she wanted. She reached her paw out for the door and then stopped. Despite everything that had happened, she was still nervous about everything going on. And deep down, a part of her was still worried that her parents didn't approve. They'd always approved of her decisions, or at least been supportive. She was having a hard time handling their disapproval; it just… it felt off. But this was what she wanted. A loud noise inside the apartment forced her to open it. Her eyes went wide as she tried to comprehend the scene in front of her.

Nick was leaning on a crutch under his right arm. Since his arm was in a cast, he was somehow using it to brace a skillet on the pan. His left paw had a spatula and he was in the middle of trying to flip something within. On the island behind him was a dirty bowl and there was batter everywhere. She could even see some on the floor, along with a few blueberries. Of course he'd go for pancakes. As she let her eyes wander, she saw the sink had a few more dishes and there was an empty pan on the floor as well. The whole scene, with Nick trying so hard despite all the plaster that bound him, was too much. She started giggling. When he realized she was there and turned to look, he nearly fell over. The giggling turned to laughter, and soon Judy was on the floor.

It wasn't really that funny. He could have easily fallen over and hurt himself more than he already was. But considering he was calling her every day at work, whining about being bored and she was cleaning up his mess, it served him right. Nick may be a wonderful cook, but a part of her felt content to watch him struggle with something so easy. He swore as something fell down and landed on his paw, and Judy fell back down giggling, her attempt to get up forgotten.

By the time she could breathe and the tears had stopped flowing, her chest hurt and so did her cheeks. Nick wasn't looking at her, instead focused on keeping the skillet still with his cast so he could flip his pancake one last time. His eyes cut over to her. "You done yet, Carrots?"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes. It had been a long day, and she just wanted to relax. She could tell that either she'd be cooking this evening or she'd need to call in dinner. She opted for the latter, digging out her phone and calling the nearby take-out restaurant that was known for its Oriental style. A few orders of rice and noodles later had her sitting on the floor, staring at Nick again.

"Long day?" She nodded again.

"Yeah. I finally got all the paperwork done for your wild ideas. We're looking into some leads that are panning out." Nick was too impatient. She knew that police work would often be based on the sheer amount of time involved, not immediate results.

She hefted her bag up and passed behind the island, smiling at him. He was still trying to make the pancake work out. He was doing pretty well, all things considered; it wasn't looking very well but it smelled fine.

"Where you going, Carrots?" He tried to turn and bumped into something else. His tail was somehow able to stay in the air despite the plaster and the damage; maybe it was because the cast began a few inches up instead of at the base.

"Nick, I'm tired. It's been a long day, and you've made a mess."

"So? I have a good excuse!" His smirk was both irritating and calming. She groaned and leaned her head against the frame, closing her eyes.

"Nick, I want to relax for a few minutes. I'm stealing your bathroom for a bit." He just shrugged at her, turning back to his pancake. He looked around, his face falling.

"Crap. Plate." He tried to find one and more things fell over. Judy giggled and turned back towards the bedroom, leaving him to fend for himself. Hopefully he wouldn't hurt himself more.

* * *

Twenty minutes and a hot shower later had Judy folding her uniform before putting it on the nearby dresser. Nick kept his room pretty bare, but he did have a few things around the place. She looked down into the bag, turning her nose. After making sure he wouldn't try to leave the hospital and the night before, most of the clothes had been worn once. She was down to her last clean outfit. She needed to do laundry.

She heard a noise from the living room and sighed. How had he not ruined that pancake? She opened the door, her mouth falling open at the scene in front of her.

Nick was face down, noodles splattered all in front of him. Two of the three boxes were still intact, so thankfully there wasn't any rice to deal with. He grunted and tried to roll over. Judy rushed down to look at him.

"What were you thinking?!" She helped him sit up, hearing him wheeze from the motion. She reached to check on his ribs.

"You were busy. I can handle a few boxes, Carrots." He was smiling, despite the obvious pain he was in. There was a damp spot on his fur right next to his collar and Judy turned to the delivery mammal. The groundhog looked terrified at what he'd just witnessed.

She got up and paid him, assuring him that everything was alright. He left quickly, as if afraid he'd watch another accident in front of him. Judy turned back to Nick.

"Why do you keep pushing yourself? First you end up like this," she waved to him, indicating his injuries, "And now you're falling down and spilling things."

He grinned at her. "I don't like sitting still. You know that."

She stomped forward, appreciating how much closer he was to her eye level by not having his legs under him. She grabbed his head, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She could tell by the eye movements he wasn't being truthful.

"Nick, what's the real reason?"

He just kept grinning. "I bounce back fast. I'm just pushing myself a bit too much, I guess."

She didn't like that he wasn't telling her. She grabbed the remaining boxes and put them on the small coffee table, heading to the kitchen area to get a small grocery bag and a sponge. By the time she made it back to the living room, Nick was almost on the couch. She watched his movements, seeing how jerky they were as he moved. When he finally got on the couch, he sighed.

"Nick, when'd you last take your pain meds?" He looked at her lazily.

"What do you mean?"

"Nick, it's not a hard question. When?" He waved his left paw at her, as if to brush it off. She set her things down and went to find the bag in the bathroom where she'd left it after picking it the day before. The bag hadn't even been opened, so she knew he hadn't even touched them. She stomped back into the living room, seeing him jump as he met her eyes.

"Nick, why?!" She threw the bag at him. "What are you thinking?"

He just stared at her blankly. "Carrots, I don't need those things. I can handle this."

She stared at him, wondering how he could be so dense. He was sly so often, yet somehow he didn't understand how much he could make her worry. She almost hated the fact that he could be so important and yet so annoying to be around at the same time. She ignored him, returning to cleaning up the noodles he'd made a mess of. It wasn't even her apartment, but still- a mess was a mess.

Nick didn't say anything to her, and that was fine by Judy. She didn't want him to say anything. She wanted him to rest, to heal. To get back to being the way he way. To let them return to how they were before everything had gone so wrong. Somehow her vision was getting blurry, but she couldn't figure out why. A paw reached up to rub them, coming away wet. She wanted to laugh at herself; why did she always have to cry like this?

"Fluff, you okay?" He was trying to get up but that wasn't what she wanted. He needed to rest. Why wouldn't he rest? Why did he refuse to listen to others, including herself?

She couldn't understand it. She was in turmoil against her parents telling her that feeling attached to a fox was inappropriate, yet here Nick was ignoring everything everyone else said. How could he be so blind to their opinions? Unlike her, he wasn't trying to prove everyone wrong. He was ignoring every piece of good advice given to him. She could maybe understand if it was dealing with discrimination and bigotry, but that's not what this was.

"Carrots?" She turned to stare him, his green eyes worried. He'd managed to stand up and hobble a little closer to her, but she was locked onto his eyes. Everything about his posture said he was worried about her. How could he be worried about her and not himself? How could he ignore what all the doctors and fellow officers told him but get himself frazzled over one of her emotional fits of crying? She couldn't understand it. She was trying, but no answer came to mind.

She pushed him and he fell back on the floor, yelping. He shook his head, unsure what was going on. She stood over him, fuming.

"Doesn't that hurt?!" He just stared at her, his expression blank. She wanted him to explain himself. "You can barely keep your balance and you can't move around at all! Why won't you rest, Nick? Why won't you listen to the doctors? Why won't you listen…" She found that the last part of that sentence couldn't come out. She wanted to know why he wouldn't listen to her, but she found the words too harsh to say.

Judy stomped past him into the bedroom and shut the door, trying to calm down. It wasn't working. She was angry and confused. He didn't understand what she was thinking about, and she couldn't understand his thoughts. Nick was different from her. He was her best friend and her irreplaceable partner. That was just it; he was irreplaceable. Why couldn't he get that?

* * *

Judy woke up to find herself alone in Nick's bed. Only enough, she realized that the blankets and pillows had somehow formed around her like a protective cover. She threw off everything, stomping to the door and opening it. If Nick had the audacity to help her to sleep, he could at least be nearby. She turned to check on him, but he wasn't on the couch. The two boxes of delivered food were still where she'd set them. She looked around, looking at the room with a different feeling. His crutch was missing, and the room was dark. Judy wasn't sure where he'd gone, but it couldn't be far.

She left the apartment, forgoing the elevator as she flew down the stairs. He could have gone anywhere, so where would he go? She pulled out her phone, getting ready to call the Precinct to put out a warning. If he had left like that, he likely wouldn't answer the phone. She was about to leave the front door when a soft voice brought her to a halt. She turned back towards the small window across from the mailboxes where an older jaguar sat. She held out a note.

"Busted up fox said to give this to the rabbit who was speeding by." Judy moved closer and took it, unsure what to expect. She then opened up the note, shocked at how short it was.

 _If you need me, I'll be up top._

'There's no way,' Judy thought. Nick had a messed up leg and arm, after all. The elevator didn't go that high. Even the staircases. He couldn't be referring to the roof. But it was go and check, or deal with calling the Chief and explaining not only why she knew he was missing at 3 AM but why they needed to put out an APB on him. She chose the easier option, turning back to the jaguar behind the desk.

"Miss, how can I get to the roof?" The jaguar just looked at her with a bored look.

"Fire escape, maybe." She shrugged. "No idea why you'd want to."

Judy went back to the elevator, choosing to go to the highest floor she could to make it easier. Shortly thereafter she ended up on the 16th floor. She made her way down the hall, finding the window to outside. It was closed, but that was easily possible. She opened it and stepped outside, shivering in the cold. She may have a layer of fur, but it could still be cool in the mornings thanks to the drafts from Tundratown. She was amazed that the escape was so big; the building could accommodate larger mammals, but it actually made getting up the ladders a bit harder than she'd expected.

When she got to the top she was winded. Despite being in shape, those stairs were a bit more than she'd expected. She looked around the roof, shocked. It wasn't a bad shock, she just didn't expect this.

There were a few crates set up that allowed for a nice windbreak but that was it. Nick had secured a tarp to one of the taller vent exits to have a location free from sunlight or moonlight. Along with those there were a few padded chair bases at random locations. It looked like a small hideout area for a group of friends to tell secrets or hide from the world. Judy had even had one in school with her three friends.

But there was something different about it. The way it was set up was too spread out, too open. It wasn't productive for spending time around others. Judy realized then that it was set up to allow anyone to be there for any type of weather as long as they were alone. This wasn't a sharing location; it was a safe haven. Somewhere Nick could be alone with his thoughts.

Speaking of Nick, Judy saw him on one of the boxes facing away from her. She moved towards him, wondering why he'd be up here in the middle of the night. What could be bothering him that much? After all, he ignored everything anyone else told him. She got closer, intending to ask but just stopped in her tracks when she got around to him.

He'd gone to sleep. He was leaning against a box, his tail just past the edge so it wouldn't get crushed. His crutch was behind him, and he was sleeping while sitting up. What surprised her was the look on his face. In the hospital he'd looked calm and smug when asleep, even with all his injuries. He looked different now. It was a darker look, one that made her stomach turn seeing it.

He was in pain. He refused to take medication, but the look on his sleeping face was more than that. Judy was sure of it. Something worse was there, something he wasn't telling her. Something he kept to himself. She didn't like it. She wanted more. He was her partner, but this was so much more than that. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; Judy couldn't bring herself to even think that. She knew he did. But she wanted something deeper, something stronger. She wanted him.

It wasn't in that inappropriate, dirty way that authors always wrote about in the novels Judy had read. She knew about what love could mean and some of the things that happened, but that wasn't what she felt at all. What she wanted was Nick, to know who he truly was. To know more about his past, about what he was really thinking, about how he felt. He was good at smirking and joking. Better still at hiding his emotions. She just wanted to know more. To understand him, to be closer. He was her partner, and in more than one sense of the word. She wanted to know why he acted so strange, why he went so far in his actions, why he wouldn't stop sometimes.

But right now wasn't that time. He was asleep, and she was tired. She had work in the morning, whereas Nick could sleep in all day. Judy turned to return to the apartment so she'd have an alarm. But before she could raise a foot, she turned back around. Work was important, but Nick was too. She could maybe convince the Chief she was late for a reason; after all, it wasn't likely she'd be pulled off the case anytime soon. And she missed curling up to him. It had been something protective in the hospital for the day or two that she was there, but the night before it had been comforting. Judy wanted that comfort again, and she hoped Nick did too. She moved over to his cushioned area and joined him on his box. She leaned against him, curious about everything she didn't know and worried about the fox she did.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: As a warning, and as an acknowledgement, I realize this chapter is MUCH different from the previous ones. I had the previous fast paced and wordy. This is wordy, but very little is based on dialogue other than internal struggle. I did this for a reason.  
**

 **First off, I needed a different way to write a chapter. After cranking out 42 chapters (Now 43!) I was getting stumped about how to connect the next section I want to hit off with the current spot. I couldn't find a way to do it, and I felt stale. I guess it's writer block or a slump or whatever.**

 **But secondly and more importantly, I wanted to show Judy's view of things. The movie had her emotional, but work driven. So by showing this romance that's been confusing but is now there and trying to merge it with her worklife and confusing schedule seemed like a great idea. She can handle some change, but there's a lot that's happened in a short period of time. With her emotional and aloof spirit, I felt letting some internal dialogue show how confused she was with Nick could help portray her more accurately.**

 **Now, please don't expect another chapter like this anytime soon. I'm hoping that by getting this out of the way I can return to my normal style and get over my block. I think I should be able to, now that I got past the night. The case awaits and it's a new day ahead. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	50. 44) Bored

" _Nick…" He ran harder, trying to catch up to the figure. Nick wasn't sure who the figure was, but he knew they were important. He tried his hardest to catch up, but he wasn't quick enough. He looked down, realizing he was running with one leg, the other twisted at a terrible angle. He fell down, screaming. A moment later his arm twisted in front of his vision and he howled._

" _Nick…" He turned to the sound, trying to focus. The figure was coming back, and he felt relieved. They were important. Nick reached out to them, hoping they'd come closer. Instead, the figure passed right through his hand as if it was a ghost. With a start, he realized that he'd gone over the edge of whatever ground he'd been on. He flailed wildly, scared about what he was going to do now that the figure was gone. He couldn't see the bottom of this place he was falling, but it didn't matter. The figure was gone._

"Nick!" Nick's eyes jolted open and he jumped up, trying to focus. As he did, he felt the ground coming closer and tasted blood as he landed on the gravel roof. He groaned, rolling over. The gravel was uncomfortable, and it was cold. The sun wasn't even up yet. He normally couldn't wake up, but somehow he did today.

"Are you alright?" His eyes focused and trailed down, realizing that Judy was sitting on the boxes next to where he must have fallen asleep. She still had her arms out a bit, and he realized she must have been shaking him. He nodded at her.

Her eyes looked confused, scared. Nick could read her a lot easier than he let on. She always seemed confused when he didn't just open up, but that wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. He was more of a "hide how you feel" sort of animal whereas she wore her feelings on her sleeves. It had always been easier to tell how she was feeling, but from time to time she was still confusing enough to make him curious and bothered. It intrigued him.

"I'm fine, Carrots." He tried to stand up, careful how he did so. He finally managed to get up, leaning on his good leg. "You just scared me."

"Nick Wilde, scared?" She cocked her head at him. "That's an unusual thing for you to be."

He shrugged. "Less so than you'd think. But I don't let…" He stopped, gulping. He could see that look in her eyes again; the one that wished he'd be more open with her. He ran from it when he could, because he felt like every time he let her closer he was giving her a part of himself. He'd done that enough in the past to know how much it hurt to have those pieces ripped apart in front of himself. He didn't think Carrots would do that, but the fear remained. And because of that, Nick was always cautious.

He looked down. Those purple eyes were suddenly hard to look at. "Sorry, I just…"

Judy didn't give him the chance to respond. She was suddenly there, pressing her face into his waist. He was a little tall to properly hug her, especially with a leg out of commission for bending, so he just let his paw wrap around what he could. Neither said a word.

After a minute, she left and got his crutch, returning it to him. He got it positioned and looked at her. "Why am I getting up and moving about, exactly?"

She waved her paw in the air. "I've got to head to the Precinct. And it's cold out here, so you could get sick."

He smirked, deciding to use the opening to lighten the mood. "I thought you told me to rest. Now you won't let me."

She spun around, her ears pointing straight up. "Rest in your apartment where you're not going to get worse, dummy."

Nick followed her to the edge of the roof, watching her go down the stairs. It'd taken him a solid 30 minutes to get up here the night before. The stairs weren't exactly easy when he wasn't broken up; it'd been quite the workout to end up at the top. That's probably why he'd fallen asleep while he was thinking about everything.

"Carrots, you're going to be late if you try to wait for me to get back down these things," he warned her. She looked back up at him as he let go of the crutch, tossing it to her. The night before he'd managed to hook his cast through it to drag it up; now, it'd be easier to go down without it. "And I can guarantee you this won't be a pretty sight."

She just folded her arms and gave him that death glare she'd developed recently. She employed it a lot in the hospital, but she'd gotten better at it now that he was in his apartment and cooped up without nurses to tease and doctors to annoy. That had been his entertainment, and now there was nothing.

He started making his way down. He realized it was easier to go down that up, as long as he kept his broken leg out a bit. Hold on with his left paw, jump down on his right leg. Move the paw forward as he descended so he could keep his balance. Despite having a rhythm, he still nearly lost his balance. Twice.

The whole time Carrots just stared at him, not speaking. That glare softened as he worked his way down, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. When he finally got to the bottom, he was panting and he knew his brow had to be a little damp. He could sweat anywhere if he was hot enough or active enough; right now he'd hit the active requirement.

"How'd you get up there in the first place?" He looked down, focusing on her violet eyes.

"Carefully, Carrots. Very carefully." He took his crutch back and nodded towards the window. "Now, I think there's a bed with my name on it. I may not get to have my fuzzy sleep mate, but I think I'll manage. Want to give me a paw here?"

Thankfully she did. That window had been hell solo.

* * *

Nick looked at his mPhone, wishing it was later than it was. Despite Carrots somehow waking him up at nearly 5 AM sharp, it was 5:30 when he made it back to bed. She'd gone and gotten dressed, but he'd decided to wait and scare her. Not the best idea. It'd worked, but she'd nearly broken his good arm in response. That at least got him a minute to pull her close and hope her luck on the case.

Funny how she could bring that out of him. That side he'd made sure no one knew about in the first place. He did have a softer side, of course; he couldn't be as callous as everyone thought. He was still a mammal, after all. But that side of him that wanted to irk her more than just to push buttons, that side of him that wanted to tease her and make sure she knew he was there. It was something that wanted Carrots, of all mammals, to notice him. Nick wasn't sure why he felt like that.

Of course, he wanted to help on the case too. The Chief wouldn't let him. He'd called before he'd even left the hospital. He'd been told he could return but would be strictly on desk duty with paperwork. He hated sitting still for long periods of time unless it was to nap or enjoy the day, neither of which he could do behind that desk. So he'd taken the less boring route- or so he'd thought.

He'd played enough solitare and cards in the hospital to last him months. Same as watching TV; he found that he actually despised talk shows and game shows; the games were easy ridiculously easy or too hard for a normal person, and the drama in the daytime shows was nauseating. He could only cook so much before he'd have a full refrigerator and besides, he was on a tight budget thanks to the administrative leave. He knew he'd have to meet with IA soon enough to discuss the choices he'd made in the case, but that wouldn't help his money issues.

Between being bored and thinking about everything he was missing out on, Nick had already lived a week of stillness. What could he do to avoid that boredom other than call people he knew? He'd tried Finnic, but the smaller fox had avoided him since before he went on to the Academy. Finnic didn't trust the ZPD in the slightest, and Nick had jumped right into that. He may still be able to talk to him from time to time, but that wouldn't last long if he pushed too much. He hadn't had anyone else to bother.

Clawhauser would be able to talk his ear off, but Nick knew he'd eventually ask about the case. Benjamin wouldn't be allowed to tell him, or he'd end up in trouble by letting him know. Nick didn't want that; he'd caused enough trouble on this case. He'd bothered Carrots every day until this point, but she had seemed annoyed the day before. Maybe he was pushing it. So who to bother or keep himself amused with?

Judy's words echoed in his head from two days before when she was making dinner. He'd teased her about how his cooking was better. She'd reminded him that he'd learned from his mother, who he hadn't called yet. He shook his head. He wasn't calling his mother. He was a grown fox, and they were still trying to patch things together. Even if it wasn't said, he'd left her and never looked back. At least to her. She'd looked for him until she couldn't look anywhere else.

But that one word stuck in his mind- mother. He looked down at his phone, seeing the screen saver of him and Judy in their office space. Nick had been groaning and whining about paperwork and she'd been standing up in her chair to get onto him. Someone had gotten the photo of the chairs touching, her pointing and waving her paws as he looked like he was asleep. He'd managed to get a copy. But that wasn't what he was thinking about.

Carrots. Her parents. She'd told him a few days before that her parents were calling almost daily. She had started to avoid the calls due to their questions about the case and intrusions into her life. Specifically her personal life that involved him. He knew that it was bothering her to have parents who didn't seem to approve. Nick knew how it felt to have a mother who was behind him in his decisions, but he'd never gone through the struggles of them not approving or being supportive; by that time, he'd left his early home.

Carrots had helped him with his mother, maybe he could help her with hers. After all, what else was there to do? He looked through his phone, grunting. He didn't have either of the elder Hopps' numbers. But then his eyes lit upon the name of one of the few Hopps he did have. He called it and brought the phone up to his ear. It rang and a minute later the phone clicked. " _Hello?_ "

Nick grinned despite knowing the rabbit couldn't see him. "Fuzzball of the hour! How are you doing today, Joshua?"

* * *

Nick was ready to bounce of the couch in anticipation. It was nearly 6 PM, and his evening was about to be interesting. He'd trusted the rabbit to fix the details without it being problematic. He'd already managed to open to the window and put his clothes away so his room could air out; he wasn't going to have that strong, predator based smell assault Carrots' parents. But he also hoped they'd managed to be silent about it, too.

He'd waited a whole day. It was easy to convince his partner that nothing had happened that day; he'd just teased her and acted like she needed to help him find a way to deal with boredom. She'd ignored him and gone about her business in his apartment. Apparently the case was at a standstill other than waiting on information and photos. He had found out that she'd looked into a lead, hoping it'd pan out. Instead, her photo had been fixed enough to discover a small, white fox involved in something. But considering the photo was from Tundratown, it was basically nothing.

Nick decided to get a head start. Since he was hoping to deal with Carrots and her family, he needed to make sure to keep the menu simple and vegetarian based. He removed the sling over his right arm. He had the basic gripping movement in his paw, but that was it. He didn't mind; as long as he could use his right arm to hold the pan or pot still, he could manage with his left. It might be a little messier than usual, but he could make it work. He looked through his cabinets, nodding at the contents. He had what he needed.

Twenty minutes later the door opened. Nick turned his head to see his partner dragging her feet. He knew that look; another slow day. That was the one thing he disliked about his job; on a lot of days, especially on bigger cases, it went slower. He just smiled to get her attention.

"Hey, Carrots. You look like you need a recharge." When she looked at him, he nodded towards the living room. "Plenty of outlets for that."

"Nick, I'm not a battery." She looked awake but mentally tired. "But I, uh… well… don't be mad, okay?"

He froze. When she used those words, she was about to spring something on him. "What is it? Better not interrupt my cooking." She seemed to focus on him suddenly.

"Nick, that's more food than you usually make. And where's the sling for your arm?" He shrugged. He moved his shoulder, showing that his arm was still immobile.

"It's not hurting me. And it's hot, anyway."

"Nick, the doctor said not to remove it except for bathing and sleeping." Her eyes cut at him.

He raised his good paw for a moment before returning to the food in front of him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But this isn't the same as the pills thing, Carrots." He'd started taking them, finally. They helped with the pain a little bit, but mostly they just dulled his senses. Which helped with the boredom, but otherwise felt like he was wasting his time. He didn't mention he had ignored the last one he was supposed to take; he wanted to be fully aware for this evening's plans. "Now, why would I be mad?"

She looked down and moved back to the door. "Well, you kept complaining about being bored, and I know you haven't been able to ask her all the questions you wanted, so I… well, I called Vivian." Nick dropped his spoon, hearing it clatter on the floor.

'Oh no,' came his thought process. 'This is not good. Oh no, oh no, oh no…' Sure enough, Carrots opened the door and in walked his mother. She had obviously met up with Judy ahead of time and was waiting for the door to open so he wouldn't freak out. He nodded towards her, trying to mask his worry.

"Well, hi there mom. Didn't know you were stopping by." He leaned over for the spoon and gave up, grabbing another from the drawer. He was glad that he had multiples.

"Nicky, you're no good at hiding it." His mother's face was completely aware of his façade. "You don't want me here, do you?"

He shook his head. "That's not it at all, Mom. I swear." He wasn't lying. But he also knew that the sweat running down the back of his spine wasn't just from the stove in front of him. This was about to be a madhouse. His phone dinged nearby and he looked at it.

{ _We're about 10 minutes out. Janice is also coming._ } Nick had no idea who Janice was, but he assumed it was either another Hopps member or Joshua's date. Either way, things were about to be interesting in a way he didn't think he wanted. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Mom, believe me, it's not that I don't want you here. In fact, I could use a paw with this." He waved his spoon in the direction of the stove. His mother seemed to notice what he was telling her and came over, looking at everything closer. When she was close enough, he leaned nearer.

"Her parents are coming, too," he whispered. "I hadn't planned on you joining us."

Her eyes widened and a smile crossed her face. He groaned inside, realizing that he'd just given her permission to stay.

"What are you two whispering about?" Nick turned back to Carrots, who looked like she was about to head over towards him and his mother.

"Nothing, dear," came Vivian's voice. "Nick was just telling me he wasn't expecting the surprise. Do you intend to eat in your uniform?"

Nick sighed as the rabbit looked down, twisting a little. "It's clean, but I guess you're right." She headed towards the bedroom, the door shutting behind her. Nick turned back to the stove.

"Well, I was wondering why it was mostly vegetables." He didn't acknowledge his mother's comment. He was waiting for the other fun to start. "So, why'd you invite them? The hospital didn't seem like the best situation for you two."

Nick nodded. He looked at the closed door, hoping she wasn't listening. A second later the shower turned on and he knew he could talk more freely. "It wasn't. It caused problems for her and her family. I figured I'd return the whole, "Here's your parents!" shocker she gave me."

"You're warped, Nicky."

He snorted as he stirred some more vegetables, noticing his mother sniffing under one of the pots when she raised the lid. "Tell me something I don't know, mom."

She locked her eyes on him. "I think the one you should be asking that question to is in the next room."

He met her eyes, his smiling fading. He knew what she was getting at. "Not yet," came his reply. He didn't even know how it came out because he was trying not to say anything.

His mother just turned back to the stove. "How much longer do you intend to keep her at arm's length, Nicky?"

He didn't have an answer. He couldn't decide that himself. "Mom, this case is… well, it's dangerous. And everything with her family… It's just not the right time." He was focusing on the food, wishing the minutes weren't suddenly dragging.

"There never is." He nodded at her observation, knowing she was right. But that fear inside kept his cautious, and he wasn't sure how to get past that. He wasn't having to protect Carrots this time; he was protecting himself.

The door opened and Carrots came out in her denim pants and button up shirt combo she wore when she was ready to relax. She really did have some country roots, after all. Nick smiled at her, trying to ignore his current conversation. He'd been so into the conversation and trying not to think that he hadn't heard the shower stop or the dryer turn on. Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Carrots, my paws are full," he noted. "Mind getting that for whoever it is?"

She looked at him, as if suddenly realizing something was up. "Nick, did you order anything?"

He shook his head. "Nope. That's why you should check and see who it is so I can finish dinner." He hid his smirk. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

She gave him another quizzical look before going to the door. As she touched the handle, she froze, turning to him. He saw her nose twitch and her ear move. He wanted to laugh at the sight.

"Nick, you didn't!" Her face dropped as she realized what was about to happen.

He laughed at her. "You told me to find a way to amuse myself, remember?" He raised his voice, glad that the door was unlocked. "Come on in, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps! Dinner's almost ready!"

His mother snickered next to him. This was about to be interesting indeed.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Looks like I managed to break my block. It just required some actual sleep and working on my other current story. It seems to be working though! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **As a small note, I realized that while my internet was down and I was using my phone that almost every chapter has a small type in it somewhere. I'm not surprised that this happened, and it slightly bothers that I missed it. But considered I've been doing this story pretty quickly and nonstop, it's understandable that there's some mistakes. I'll be trying to correct those immediately.**


	51. 45) Dinner and a Show, Part 1

Judy turned in fear to Nick, staring at him and his mother with wide eyes. Vivian couldn't have known about this, could she? After all, Judy had been the one to call the older fox and invite her to dinner. She'd planned for them to go out, but Nick had been one step ahead of her. Judy wanted to yell; how could he always do that? Instead, she could only glower as he gave her that smirk, the door opening next to her.

Stu and Bonnie Hopps walked through the door, freezing at the sight. Judy was out of their view, but she knew how interesting the sight had to be; a red fox covered in plaster all over with an older fox nearby, allowing him to do as he pleased with the kitchen. There was some flour over the place and Nick had a small patch of fur on his face that was clumpy. Had she been walking in, she'd of been shocked.

"What in the world…" came the voice of Judy's older brother. A second later Joshua came in, pulling Judy's slightly younger sister in with him. "Nick, what happened?"

He nodded towards Judy, grinning from ear to ear. "Your sister has a mean streak, that's what." All the rabbits turned to look at her.

"Nick, you know that's not what happened!" This was about to be a dangerous evening if her parents thought she could do that. "You kept getting in wrecks!"

He shrugged, his grey-covered arm raising with a pot in hand. "True, but I wasn't lying about your mean streak. You did drag me across the floor in the Precinct, after all."

Judy could feel her face going red. Her parents looked at her as well as Janice. Joshua just snickered and before she knew what was happening he was laughing like an idiot. He just moved to the island and sat down, watching the fox cook.

Judy couldn't meet her parent's eyes. "He acted stupid and got himself beat up. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not make it worse, preferably." Judy turned to see Nick's mother giving her a curious look. Her green eyes were almost as perceptive as her sons, if not more so. She was thinking something new about her.

"I didn't hurt him! I just used his tie to get a better grip and got him to a place I could scold him!" She stood up straight. She wasn't letting Vivian beat her; somehow she had the same quirk as Nick with being one step above her.

"Judy, that's…" she turned her eyes to her mother. Bonnie just had a paw over her mouth, staring. Her father was frozen in place.

Judy groaned at the sight. This was about to be a long evening. "I didn't even know you were coming into town. Who set that up?" She turned her eyes to Nick, already knowing the culprit.

"That'd be me, actually." Judy glared at Joshua, who had spun around to look at her on his stool. "Nick called and asked for a favor. I figured why not? Besides, you've been making Mom and Dad worried."

Judy found her ears drooping at the thought. She'd never wanted to bother her parents. She looked at her younger sibling. Janice wasn't much younger, only by a few years. She was two years into college, roughly a semester behind her brother. She wasn't going into farming; Janice had always been good with her eye and hand coordination and had a great imagination. So she was trying to get into a good art school, as Judy had learned.

"Don't tell me you knew about it, too?" Janice shook her head at her sister.

"Joshua asked if any of us wanted to come along. Margaret and Marcus are keeping the house under control. Mostly." She glanced at her parents. "Margaret can handle the housework while Marcus keeps the younger ones under control. The town knows that the stand will be down for a few days; it took a while to get Gideon enough produce to last him while they came here."

Judy nodded and then her mind kicked in. "Wait, what? A few days?"

"Isn't that nice, Carrots?" She glared at her partner, who was somehow making that plaster covered tail swing side to side. His mother pushed on his arm and both were grinning. Judy realized she was quickly losing an ally to Nick.

She shook her head. "Alright, fine. You're here, and I've been busy. Maybe it'll be nice to have a little down time." After all, the Chief had given her the next day off after all the paperwork and dry leads. She made a mental note to call Talens to rescue her from her partner.

Her parents still hadn't moved from the doorway. Judy looked at them. "Do you want to come in? I'd like to shut the door." Her parents moved enough for Judy to close it, resting her head against it.

"Judes, you aren't living here… right?" She shook her head, acknowledging her father's question.

"No, dad. I've been trying to keep Nick from running up a higher medical bill than he already has." She turned to the fox, deciding to use this to keep the conversation off of her. "And speaking of which, where's your sling?!"

Nick laughed at her. He just laughed and kept cooking. He'd planned this, and knew it'd blow up in her face. She wanted to raise his medical bill.

Judy heard soft steps and saw Janice go to sit by Joshua. Nick's mother turned to the two, smiling. From their backs, Judy noticed her little sister jump a little, but her brother was fine. In fact, he was better than fine; he stuck out his paw.

"Joshua Hopps, older brother to Nick's caretaker." Judy cringed at the new job description.

"Vivian Swift," came the polite reply as she shook his paw. "Although I don't think caretaker is the right descriptor for Judy, wouldn't you say?"

'Oh no,' came Judy's thoughts. 'Not this.' Too late.

"Then what would be?" came the softer voice of Janice. The older fox turned more to look at her.

"I'm not sure. I believe you two are ZPD partners?" Nick nodded, otherwise focusing on the task at paw. "But from what she's said about him, I'd also say… friends?"

Judy wished she'd stop. Her parents were looking at her mother, so she waved her paws to make her stop. Instead, the smile flashed larger and Judy pulled her ears over her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"Although, considering how she was curled up in his hospital bed, I'd say quite a bit farther than just friends."

Judy took a deep breath. She knew her parents were looking at her, and she refused to meet their eyes. Joshua was chuckling; he found it comical. Nick was silent. Why was he silent? He always had a witty comeback.

"A little help would be nice, Nick." She lifted her ears to look at him. His green eyes met hers instantly and she couldn't help the feeling of wanting to go hold him again.

"I'm a tad preoccupied with dinner, Carrots. Although you can hide behind my cast if you want; I think it should block at least part of you from view." He smirked at her and she couldn't decide whether to hit him later or not.

"Judy, we already talked about this, right?" She turned her eyes to her mother. The older female rabbit had her paws out as if to comfort her. "We love you, but… We talked about this."

"Yeah, Judes." Her father was right next to her mother and they were already leaning in towards her. She felt the lecture about to begin. "You know it's not right."

Judy turned her eyes to Nick. He wasn't showing any signs of their words affecting him. Until his ear flicked. Judy knew he was at least a little hurt by it. "Mom, dad, you're really going to say that with Nick right there?"

Bonnie turned to face Nick's back. "I don't mean any disrespect to your partner, of course. It's just…"

"Oh, lay off her." Judy looked to her older brother. "She's happy here, and it looks like she's in a lot better shape than Nick is. It's not like she's running headfirst into whatever trouble there is, right?"

Judy was beyond thankful to his interruption. Nick's mother scoffed.

"Speak for yourself. My son seems to enjoy running headfirst into it. Or driving into it. Which reminds me- Nick, if you had two partners, why are you the only one in bandages?"

Judy had forgotten about Husk being there until Vivian spoke. Immediately her heart fell. "Actually… he's not. Our other partner is still in the hospital. He only woke up yesterday."

Nick turned to face her. "I wasn't allowed to see him; how is Husk, anyway?"

Judy sighed and replied, "He's alive. Pretty busted up thanks to those bullets. They were imbedded."

"Wait, bullets?" Stu looked at her. "As in, actual bullets? Not tranquilizers?"

Nick spoke up. "Mr. Hopps, this case is big leagues now. Illegal weaponry included."

"Nick!" He turned as Judy glared at him. "They didn't need to know!"

Judy felt her mother's paws on her arm. "Actual firearms? Those were banned years ago!"

"Yeah, mom, I know." She wasn't wanting to make her parents worry more, but Nick had forced her paw. "But they still exist if you go deep enough."

Her parents were silent, but their eyes were full of fear. She looked around, hoping Nick or Vivian could help. But Nick was finishing up at the stove and his mother was deep in thought. Joshua had turned back towards the island, holding onto a spatula he'd somehow collected. Janice looked frightened.

"It's fine though! We're alright, and we were able to get closer to finishing the case. It's fine!" She smiled at her parents, hoping they didn't see her.

"Miss Hopps, your poker face needs work." She looked at Nick's mother, who had already turned to the stove. She pushed Nick's hand away. "Let it cook, Nicky. Keep moving it and it'll take twice as long."

"If I move it then it will cook more evenly, mom." He pushed into her. "I got this."

"You have nothing but a lot of casts, Nicky. You call this cooking?"

"I learned from you, didn't I?"

"I didn't teach you to cook _that_."

Judy realized that the fox duo weren't going to be any help to her right now. She looked back at her family. "It's fine, you guys."

"Judy, this is dangerous!" Her mother had moved closer, holding her paw. "You could be killed!"

"Your mothers' right, Judes." Her father was looking over her shoulder, creating that small furry wall she'd always looked at. "Being a police officer is too dangerous. Look at what happened to your partner!"

Judy couldn't stand it. They were okay with her decision as long as she was safe, but they didn't like it when she got into a rough spot and they weren't okay with Nick as more than her partner? It wasn't fair.

"And look at how safe I am! He's hurt and I'm not!" She waved her paw in his direction. "We're partners, and yet nothing happened to me except a graze and a scratch! Look at what happened to him!"

Bonnie glanced at Nick and back to her. "Exactly! That could happen to you, too!"

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Judes." They were recreating that wall of hovering and protectiveness. It was beyond suffocating.

"I'm a police officer, what do you expect? I could be hit by a car while chasing down a suspect! I could be attacked while going after a criminal! I'm not a meter maid; part of my job is dangerous."

"But Judes…" She cut off her father.

"I'm not injured. You know who is? Nick. The one you're so against me spending time with. The one you seem to be okay with as my partner but nothing else." She was boiling inside. This was beyond unfair and hypocritical. "He's been burnt, has broken bones, been attacked by two different major criminal organizations, and been inside some major crashes! He's been bitten and stabbed and yet he's not telling me to stop!"

Nick looked at her, pulling something off the stove. "Don't bring me into this, Carrots."

She ignored him. Her parents seemed to, too. Her mother just reached for her. "Judy, you're not thinking straight. Coming to the city wasn't a great choice, that's why we were so against it."

"Yeah. There's an opening at the small station in the Triburrows, Judes. You could just come back home where it's safer." Her father's nose was twitching.

Judy moved away from them, moving closer to Nick. They followed her. "No. I'm staying in Zootopia. This is where I want to be. I'm making a difference here."

"You can make a difference at home, sweetie." Her mother was hovering.

"No, mom. I want to be here. I have friends in the department. I'm helping to take down one something even bigger than the Night Howlers. I'm making the city safe!" She kept back tracking, wanting nothing more than to have her parents leave. She loved them, but this was too much.

And then Joshua was there, in between her and her parents. He was giving her a break. "Mom, dad, enough. We were invited here to dinner, and you're being over-the-top. Jude knows what she's doing."

Her parents froze, as if his words had somehow broken through. "It's dangerous here in the city, Joshua. We just want to make sure she knows that." Bonnie wasn't even looking at her son as she spoke.

"So belittling the fox she wants to be with and telling her to abandon her job is the way to do that?" Judy saw that his back seemed bigger than before. Not as big as Nick's, but she didn't know how he could stand up to them. She wanted them to be okay with Nick, to stop trying to force her back home. "That's not making sure of that. That's second guessing her choices."

"Josh, you don't understand." Stu's eyes met his son's.

Judy was exhausted. She turned and moved over to Nick's side, burying her face into his waist. He was able to stay balanced and she knew he'd be grinning if she looked at him. "Mom, dad, I'm not going home. And I'm not giving up on Nick."

She didn't meet their gazes as they stammered and tried to say other things to change her mind. They were being over-the-top and she was tired of it. She'd been covering for Nick's actions and trying to get the Chief and others to stop doubting him. He'd made those choices for a reason. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she knew he'd weighted the costs and gone with what he'd thought was right. She was doing the same now.

"Janice, was it?" Judy looked up to see Vivian leaning on the counter, looking at the smaller rabbit. Judy's sister nodded at her. "Are you as uncomfortable as I am?"

"I thought it was supposed to be a nice dinner. That's what Josh said." The rabbit looked down. "Now I feel like we're being a bother by being here." Her parents were suddenly quiet. Even Joshua just stared at her.

"Jude came to the city to be a police officer. She'd doing her job, even though it's dangerous. I couldn't do it." She was staring at her paws, and Judy could hear her voice quivering. "I don't like it, knowing my sister is in danger. But she's here because she wants to be.

"I wanted to get to know Nick better. He only came around a few times, and I was in class for a while each time. I don't know the kind of animal he is, and I don't know how to feel about my sister liking him. But Nick said that things weren't going well between my sister and my parents after everything and wanted to give them the chance to fix that. I thought that's what we came here for- to figure things out and spend time together, not fight." She was crying. Judy didn't realize how much her arguing with her parents must be bothering her sister. Janice always wanted the family to get along; she'd drawn some amazing photos that gave light to that fact.

Vivian seemed pleased with the response. "Well, I think I can agree with you on that. I don't like the fighting either. I think the food's done now, right Nick?"

Judy noticed him nod to his mother. "Might have been faster had you not tried to take over."

"Oh hush." The green eyes looked at Judy's sister until she met them. "I'd rather have some nice food and laugh than join in on the arguing. Would you like to join me?" Her sister sniffled and nodded. A few minutes later the older fox and Judy's younger sister were in the living room area, eating and talking quietly.

"Well, I'm joining them." Joshua walked over to Nick. "Think you can get me something without falling over?"

Nick scoffed. "Just because I'm bulky doesn't mean I'm not flexible." He made a plate for the rabbit and one for himself. Before he joined the other two in the living room, he reached down and squeezed Judy's paw. She hadn't even realized she had been holding onto his shirt until then.

"If you need me I'll be over there," he reminded her before hobbling off. Judy looked to her parents who were watching the scene in front of them. Judy was tired of the yelling and was glad that Nick's mother and her sister had somehow changed the dynamic in the room.

"Are we eating or yelling?" Her father looked at her and then glanced away, his mouth twisting oddly from guilt. Her mother opened her mouth to say something else, but then closed it. Finally she spoke.

"Let's eat." Judy nodded and got up to the island where she could get some food set up on the plates. The night was a long ways from over, but at least she'd get a small break along the way.


	52. 46) Dinner and a Show, Part 2

"So, what do you do exactly, Mr. Hopps? I only met you and your wife once before." Nick looked at his mother as she singled out the rabbits. "You were so busy worrying about your daughter that we never had the chance to talk."

Stu Hopps shifted on the couch, breathing deeply. By now the food was gone, and there was a more peaceful air in the room. Nick was thankful for the fact; he'd been worried things would get out of paw earlier. He'd wanted to be where Joshua had ended up, but he couldn't move very fast right now. Plus, it's of probably made things worse instead.

"My family and I run a small farm, Miss Swift." He was polite and curt, yet wasn't saying much either.

"Dad, you're being humble." Joshua leaned forward, almost far enough to fall off the couch. "It's a larger farm with quite a few acres of farm land. We raise crops for the surrounding community and sell some to the city businesses. In fact, we're close to getting another deal soon."

Stu didn't respond, but there was color in his face. Nick could tell he was proud of the fact. He felt slightly uncomfortable so he shifted on the stool he was sitting on; he wanted to thank Carrots for getting it for him. Much easier to get up from than the chair.

Nick's mother nodded, a thought forming. Nick couldn't tell what it was, but she was scheming something. "Anything as far south as Hollow's Den?"

Stu shook his head. "I've think I've heard of that town, but that's quite the drive if I'm remembering correctly. Why?"

"That's where I've retired to, actually. They have a nice community." Nick stared at his mother; he'd known she now resided in the country somewhere, but he hadn't known where.

"You better have heard of it, Dad." Joshua was nudging him. "We always have pre-season skirmishes with them. They're smaller but their team always puts up a fight. Beat us a time or two in the past few years, actually."

Nick smiled, turning to look back at the kitchen area. Carrots had managed to get it clean and was working on some dishes. Her mother was helping and Janice sat at the counter talking with them. Nick caught Fluff's eyes, grinning at her. She smiled back before returning to cleaning up. It was his apartment, but Nick wasn't exactly able to do cleaning very well at the current time. He heard something about money and turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Donors? What do you mean?" Joshua was leaning forwards towards Vivian.

"It's a small school, but the kits are smart. A lot of them want to go to college or help run their family's business but don't have the opportunity," the older fox replied. "I've been trying to find some donors and internships that would accept them here in the city for experience and to help them go to college. I felt like it was something I could do, considering I missed out on my own son's graduation."

His ears dropped. "Mom, you didn't miss out. I dropped out. A G.E.D. isn't something to show up for, anyway."

She waved her paw at him. "This is what I have to deal with. That's why I haven't gone to the ZPD for anything on that front; Nicky here would ruin my chances."

Joshua snickered and Nick rolled his eyes. Stu had his paw under his chin and looked at his son.

"Didn't you say we'd be growing at this rate?" Joshua stopped laughing to nod.

"That's what the figures show." He nodded to the window. "Between the deals we've gotten and the ones in the works, we're about to have to expand or we won't make it."

Nick smiled. "Glad to see things are working out for you." Instead of accepting the compliment, Stu shook his head.

"We can barely keep up as it is, and the profits we're making are going right back into the farms and to help keep my kits fed. Judes may be out of the house, but she's one of the few."

Nick cocked his head. An idea was forming. "Why not offer a summer internship?" All three looked at him. "You need workers, right? You could have some come from other communities. You may have a few kits try to take a bit, but with how many of your own you have it shouldn't be too much a problem. They learn how to manage the work and some of those good with numbers can help you on the booking part." He waved his paw at Joshua to reinforce it.

Stu shook his head. "I'd love the help, but I can't pay them."

Joshua's ears popped up. "We don't." He looked excitedly at his father. "They can sleep on the farm or nearby. We can provide one or two meals a day. If any want to learn about mechanics, we're always having to put some vehicles back together. They can get valuable skills that could get them a job somewhere or let them help with their own family farms."

"Or they could start their own," Nick added. "It'd help everyone."

Stu looked at Vivian. "Hollow's Den, you say?" She nodded. "Maybe my wife and I could come visit for a day or two in a few weeks. I'll have to discuss this with her before we decide."

"That's fine, Mr. Hopps. I wasn't expecting an opportunity like this. I thought I'd just have another dreary evening with my son and your daughter when she called."

Nick smirked and quipped back, "Yeah, because you don't add to the evening at _all_."

"Hush it, you." Nick felt a lot better being around his mother. She didn't act like nothing had happened; in fact, it was like she not only acknowledged his decisions but was willing to accept them to mend things with him. He felt the same way, although he still felt guilty a bit when he saw her.

"Why are we hushing?" Nick turned to see Carrots joining back into the conversation, her mother and sister quickly following. Janice took a seat next to her brother while Bonnie sat next to her husband.

"No reason, Fluff. Mom's just being snarky."

"Oh yes, because you don't goad us at all, Nicky." Her eyes were twinkling and Nick just huffed. She turned to Bonnie. "Actually, we were just discussing your family farm and its need to expand."

The rabbit looked at her husband. "Did you talk to the neighbors about it?"

"About what, mom?" Judy looked interested as she leaned on Nick's stool. His weight kept it from toppling over, and he pushed her with his right leg.

"About buying them out," she said. "Mrs. Diggs has about 10 acres she can barely tend to anymore. Across the road is Mr. Primm's land. He's been put into the community home, so we're trying to talk to him and his children about his old place."

"I remember when he had a huge farm," Judy noted. "It could compete with ours. It's amazing how fast time flies."

Stu nodded. "It didn't help with his stroke. He was the driving force behind that farm; when he was hospitalized his children went their ways. He lost over half his children to travel and jobs. He couldn't keep up after that."

Nick was beyond confused. He'd remembered driving to Carrots and her family's farm a few days back. 'Wait, that's not right,' he thought. In his mind, he counted it down. He wanted to rub his eyes. It didn't feel like it'd been two and a half weeks since then, it all seemed like he was there just a few days before. But the more he thought about it, the more he had to admit that the dates said it was two and a half.

"So you're expanding?" Joshua nodded to his sister.

"Yeah. We need to. And Miss Swift just gave us an idea." Nick watched as all three female rabbits turned to his mother.

"It'd really help the kits of Hollow's Den," she replied. Bonnie looked to her husband, confused. Nick wanted to chuckle at the sight.

"An unpaid summer internship," came the old rabbit's voice. "We provide a few meals, they learn how to work the fields efficiently and get some experience with mechanics and the book keeping. It'd help us expand and give them experience."

Bonnie looked over at Nick's mother. "Isn't that the community of mostly foxes and badgers?"

Vivian nodded. "There's quite a few others in there too, but those are the majority. We do have quite a few sheep, rabbits and moles as well. There's even a zebra family who recently came into town!"

Bonnie looked at her husband. "What do you think, dear?"

"We need the paws, but I'd like to visit before we agree. I don't want any trouble makers."

Vivian nodded, but Nick wasn't focused on her. He was staring at the rabbit who was slightly squeezing his leg. "Dad, there's just as many trouble makers at our school as there would be there."

The Hopps parents looked at their daughter. "Of course, dear," came the mother's voice. "We'd just like to be sure."

"Carrots, they're not saying badgers and foxes are trouble makers," Nick quietly reminded her. "It's them keeping an eye on their farm and their family, that's all." She looked at him, and he made sure to keep his eyes on her. He knew that they had insinuated that idea, but he hoped she'd drop it. A minute later her purple eyes looked back towards Vivian.

"How's the search for donors going, anyway?" Vivian grinned.

"Quite well. We have about 40 graduating this year and 7 have enough funding and scholarships to get to college. Four have gotten internships to car dealerships and mechanic shops here in the city. One young girl even did so well with her art that she's gotten an invitation to the Yippee Conference!" Nick noticed that the youngest rabbit, Janice, was suddenly quite avid.

"The Yippee Conference? Really?" She sounded extremely excited. Nick could see her foot twitch.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but what is that, exactly?" Despite being a con fox for years, Nick had avoided going after kits. That was beyond low in his books.

Janice turned to him. "The biggest art conference in the city for college students and high school kits! Famous artists set up work and each student can bring one or two pieces of their own. It allows the professionals to give tips and it lets the students talk to their admirations!" She looked down, fumbling with her paws. "I've always wanted to go but I've never been invited."

Nick decided to look into this. He had a soft spot for kits, considering how his childhood had played out. He wasn't going to say anything and give false hope, but maybe he could help out Carrots' sister.

"You'll make it one day, dear." Bonnie gave her daughter a smile and then turned to Judy. "After you made it big, all the kits seem to be turning into triers."

"That's not a bad thing, mom." Nick chuckled and looked out the window. It had gotten dark, almost to the point he always admired. He wasn't sure, but he found himself speaking.

"Are any of you afraid of heights?"

* * *

Nearly 30 minutes later the whole group was panting. Nick felt awkward. He wasn't sure why he'd invited them to his hiding spot, but something inside him had told him to. The night air was crisp and fresh, and it wasn't too cold yet.

"Nicky, I need to teach you something about fashion." He grunted at his mother's remark. He was a bit too winded to respond.

"Look!" He turned to see Janice walking forward, pointing to the north east. Nick smiled as he watched the rest of the animals look that way, their eyes widening in surprise.

"We're almost 14 stories up," he reminded them. "Great view from here. That's the vents for Tundratown. They shoot up ice and snow to let the cold air flow through the district."

Janice jumped over and hugged him. Nick's eyes widened as he looked at Carrots. She just smiled. "It's beautiful," the small rabbit whispered. Nick nodded, one arm awkwardly patting her head.

"There's more, actually." Nick got the rest of their attention and nodded towards his right. "Down that way is Savannah Central and Sahara Square. I don't know if you'll see it tonight, but-"

Judy squeaked and he looked that way. He was in luck. The hot air coming from the District was meeting the cooler air from the Marshlands north of it. It created a thick, clouded looked in the area. It was dark and mysterious, and Nick always admired how it appeared.

"Nick, is that…" He turned to his mother, noticing her paw pointing back towards Tundratown. He could faintly see some lights in the sky.

"The generators create an electric field. The cold air sometimes make them create lights. It's not as strong as at the North or South Pole, but still." Even the Hopps family looked amazed. Nick had always considered himself lucky to find this apartment building. It was surrounded by slightly lower buildings, and the larger ones that were nearby were slightly northwest, which allowed a great view in almost every direction. He coughed to get the group's attention.

"Finally, to the west, you'll see the dim lights of the Canyonlands," he remarked, feeling like a tour guide. "They're not as bright as here in Downtown, but they're always on and create a glow around the entire district." It was true; every building seemed to have a glowing outline.

He felt a soft paw hold onto his. He looked down to see Carrots lean into his side. "I didn't know this was all up here."

Nick shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and ended up here one day. I liked the view and no one else comes up here. So I made myself a little area where I could relax and think. I never showed anyone before you, Carrots."

She smiled and he pulled his paw away to trace her ear. She jumped into him and he saw her glance up. He knew it tickled, but she'd get past that.

"Are we interrupting you two again?" Nick groaned and cut his eyes at Joshua. Everything had calmed down and now the youngster was about to get it all hyped back up.

Nick could feel the Hopps staring at him. He refused to stop. Instead, he just remarked, "Looks like I need to teach you how to read the situation, Fuzz ball."

Joshua scoffed but fell silent. Nick noticed his mother smile at him before she turned back to watching the sky. Even Mr. And Mrs. Hopps eventually stopped staring and just enjoyed the sights around them. The silence wasn't a problem, either. Sometimes when everything went silent it made the situation awkward. Instead, everyone was just enjoying the moment. Nick wanted to say something to Carrots, but he wasn't sure how to.

He was scared of how everything would go for her. He'd been out of the Precinct so he wasn't sure how everyone was treating her. Yes, he'd admitted partly how he felt but he knew it wasn't adequate. Talens had been right that day in the hospital; he was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to lose her because he'd come to respect Carrots more than anyone else. But right now, he knew that he'd gained something better and he didn't want to go back.

He turned around, glad that he'd been near the small box bench he'd created a few weeks prior and sat down, his arm tugging Judy towards him. Even without both arms she seemed light as he pulled her next to him, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. She froze for a moment and then rested her paws on the outside of his. He didn't have to see her face or ears to know how red she'd become. Luckily, none of the other rabbits acknowledged it. His mother didn't look, but Nick could tell from the flick of her ear that she was aware of what he'd just done. He rested his head between Carrot's ears, enjoying where he was at.

He didn't know how long they'd stay up on top of the roof enjoying the sights. He found himself not keeping track of time for once. Janice turned to say something and squeaked, turning away. Nick didn't think he was crossing any lines, but he wasn't sure. When her parents looked over, Bonnie's eyes widened and Stu's nose went haywire. Nick was about to let Judy escape when he heard his mother's voice.

"Hey Nicky, I think your tour is incomplete." All the other animals looked at her.

Nick cleared his throat. "Why's that, Mom?" She pointed to the sky.

Nick looked up, realizing what she meant. The lights from all the directions made a frame of sorts to the night sky. The stars that were visible were glittering and Nick found himself speechless. He'd never told Carrots that the reason he'd lived under the bridge had more to do with scenery than accessibility. He didn't care for art and drawings, but natural effects were different. They helped him to appreciate what he had and to slow down.

He didn't look around because he didn't want time to start moving again. In that moment, he was even able to forget about his mother and everyone else. For him, it was just Carrots in his arm and he snuggled together enjoying a beautiful sight. He opened his muzzle to say something, but closed it instead. He wasn't sure what to say in that moment, and he didn't plan to ruin it by saying the wrong thing. Instead, he enjoyed the silence with his bunny in his arm. Sure, he was scared, but he'd try for her. He could do that much for Judy.

Maybe her parents would fall in line, too.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there, everyone! Just like the last few chapters I thought this would be a wonderful change of pace. And since I brought them into town, I intend to integrate the next few chapters to involve the Hopps family. There's too many to create characters for, but I think Joshua, Janice, Margaret, and Marcus may all develop nicely throughout the story (Apparently I'm into alliteration; sorry about that!). Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	53. 47) Morning Discovery

Judy stretched, waking up from her peaceful sleep. As she wiped away the gunk from the corner of her eyes, she tried to sit up. It wasn't happening. She look over to see Nick was sprawled out, his left arm pinning her to the bed. Unlike when she'd seen him sleeping the once before, he seemed to always be taking up more space since the injuries. She accounted it to the casts and comfort.

Speaking of comfort, she didn't want to get up. Even with her parents using Nick's place again, she hadn't been able to resist sneaking in to his room after everyone else fell asleep. Nick didn't mind; he'd been asleep. But it was like he knew she would be there, because when she got next to him he'd moved and curled up around her. The thought made her ears burn; it was amazing how quickly she'd decided that was her spot.

She didn't want to, but she pushed on his paw trying to get away. Her parents would wake up soon and definitely would want to use the shower. She couldn't let them see her curled up to Nick. It wasn't that there was anything inappropriate going on; she slept in pajamas and he never went to bed without shorts. But seeing their daughter burrowed under a lot of red fur would likely give them a heart attack.

She managed to extricate herself without too much of a hassle. She had to wiggle a bit, and luckily it didn't wake up Nick. At one point he muttered something incomprehensible and curled up tighter to the empty space, and it made Judy want to laugh. Despite being cocky and hidden when he was awake, he couldn't be like that when he was asleep. Judy found herself wishing he'd be more natural when he was awake; she knew that he wouldn't be, and she could handle that. It wasn't that he lied or kept secrets from her- he was just more hidden than she was used to.

Regardless of that, Judy could handle it. It was amazing how they'd gone from working in conjunction to becoming partners and friends. And from there… well, that thought made her smile. If Nick didn't want there to be more, he wouldn't have let it happen. He wouldn't lead her on if he wasn't willing to put his all into it. But he was still hesitant, and Judy wasn't sure why. She'd explained that she wasn't afraid of the impact on her job. She'd been handling the stares and comments well enough. Nick had something in his past holding him back, and she wasn't sure what it was. She wanted to, though. She hoped he'd let her know.

Judy went to the bathroom, making sure to be quiet as she relieved herself and thought about a shower. She decided against it and went into the living room. Nick's couch had been pulled out and both of her parents were on it. Janice was in the chair, and Joshua was on the window sill. He'd been the only one who was still awake when she'd snuck in with Nick, and he'd only chuckled. Josh was always sticking up for all their siblings; if they wanted to do something, he'd defend their choices. Even when they were wrong and ended up causing trouble.

The coffee maker lit up as she started it. Judy knew her internal alarm was still earlier than her parents' and she hoped it wouldn't be a problem. She sniffed the air, enjoying the aroma as the coffee slowly seeped. Judy hopped up on the small stool she used before pulling out mugs for everyone; Nick had a surprisingly large arsenal of cookware, especially considering the fact that Judy hadn't ever seen him entertain guests.

She jumped and hit the island as the alarm went off. She looked left to see Janice bolt up straight, her eyes open wide. A moment later the others woke up. It all happened so fast Judy couldn't stop it. She then heard a crash and a sound similar to a groan and a grunt as it shut off. She put her paw to her chest, breathing. Looks like Nick would need a new alarm clock.

Her father rubbed his eyes. "Coffee? What… what time is it, Judes?"

"Um… 5:30, I think. Unless Nick changed his alarm."

Josh moaned. "Why would anyone have an alarm that early?"

"He's a cop, Joshie." Judy looked at Janice who was rubbing her sleepy eyes. Very few of her siblings had the nerve to call him that. She wanted to giggle.

Judy's mother sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Either way, we're awake. Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yeah. I was about to start some pancakes, too." She turned back to the cabinet, grabbing the few pans she'd need before she turned to the pantry. Their grocery stock up had been for a lot more than just some general supplies. Nick had almost been out of pancake batter. Judy remembered how he'd used his injuries to take advantage when he got out of the hospital. It was part of the reason why she was keeping him on bed rest now.

She heard a weird sound on the floor and looked towards her parents. They were looking mortified towards the dark entrance to Nick's bedroom, where she could faintly see something moving. She watched in silence as Nick somehow drug himself with one arm out of the doorway, his body looking like something out of a horror film. "Sorry about the alarm," he said quietly as he stopped moving.

Josh got down carefully and went to check on the fox. "Still breathing," he noted. "But I think he went back to sleep."

Judy laughed at the obvious statement. "Of course he would," she said. "He can't do mornings unless there's coffee and food involved and he has about thirty minutes to get vamped up."

Janice stood behind her brother, looking at the fox on the floor. "Should we… do something?" Her eyes reflected the coffee light in the darkness. "That looks uncomfortable."

Judy shrugged and decided she was tired of the darkness. She went a few feet to her right and hit a switch, wincing as the light turned on. At least the kitchen had light and the living room had some kind of light. Nick definitely didn't look comfortable, but he was asleep and she didn't want to bother him. It was her day off and he was supposed to be resting and healing up.

"You saw where the bathroom was last night. If you want a shower or anything, go ahead." Her parents looked at her with raised eyebrows but no words. She ignored those looks and kept on getting everything ready.

"Shouldn't we ask him first?"

Judy looked at her sister. "If you want to wake him up to do so, go ahead. I doubt he'll be very coherent though." Josh just stepped around the sleeping fox and into the bedroom, taking Judy's advice.

Her parents climbed out of the sofa-turned-bed and looked at the mass on the floor before making it to the island. Judy had the coffee ready and gave each a mug.

"Judy, you seem to know where everything is," her mother observed. Judy didn't want this, not first thing in the morning.

"Yes, mom, I do." Judy caught her father's eye and looked towards the fox again. "I'm his partner and we've worked on cases here. Since he's been healing I've been making sure he doesn't run around and get hurt more. And even though you don't like it, we're in a relationship." Nick snorted and rolled a bit, causing Judy to giggle. She looked back at her mother. "See? He's harmless."

A squeak got her attention. She looked back over to see Janice fearful as could be against Nick. She couldn't deal with her new cage. "What do I do?!"

Judy felt a twinge of jealousy. She knew how Nick could be in his sleep, but that wasn't fair. "Just stay calm. You'll get a chance to escape, I think." She turned to her parents as she mixed some batter.

Stu looked mortified and her mother was shocked. Her father stammered a moment before his words came out. "What exactly just happened?"

"I don't know!" came the fearful squeak. "I tried to ask him something but he rolled over. I tried to push his shoulder to get his attention and he just grabbed me!"

"Calm down," Judy reminded her. "He won't hurt you. He's pretty clingy in his sleep. Just relax and wait for an exit."

Her sister nodded, breathing deeper to calm down. Josh whistled as he jumped past. "Looks like both my sisters are going for a cuddle."

Judy quickly looked at her parents and their shocked eyes. "What's he mean, Judes?" Her father looked confused. In her mind, Judy weighed her options. Stay silent, change the subject, come clean, argue. So many options, but it'd be discussed at some point now that they knew. She decided to get it out of the way.

"You took the couch and she took the chair," Judy said as she waved to her sister. She finished the batter and turned back to the stove, starting to pour some into the skillet. "And Josh had the window. So where do you think I slept, exactly?"

She heard something drop and looked back at her mother. She had been adding sugar and dropped the spoon on the counter. "Judy, that's… you didn't do… that, right?" Judy felt her ears turn red as her father quaked. He was more emotional than his wife, and Judy knew this was about to be dangerous. Her own ears were burning hot at the thought.

"Mom, I don't even want to think about how that'd work. That's not the kind of relationship we have." She turned back towards the stove, keeping her balance on the stool that she had brought in a few days before. "To be honest, neither of us is sure what's going to happen with this. That's just… no. We just cuddle, that's all." Her ears were burning in embarrassment but she looked over fondly at her fox. He was hers, after all. He'd said that. Sort of.

She heard a collective sigh of relief behind her. Across the room Josh laughed. "So, how is it, Janie? You don't look like it that's bad."

There was a small giggle. "He's… warm."

Judy didn't want to look at the sight at the floor. She'd gotten past the small jealousy, but now her mind was trying to comprehend what her parents had brought up. She shook her head hard, knowing her ears had to be flying around. That wasn't anything to be thinking of. She finished the pancake and set it aside. "Yeah, he is. Anyone want some kind of berries in their pancakes? I think there's some blueberries and blackberries over here." She opened the fridge to look inside, making sure she was remembering right.

"Both sound fine to me," her mother said. There was an agreeable grunt from her father and Josh just shrugged. Janice didn't reply.

"Don't fall asleep down there," her brother said. Janice squeaked.

"I'm not! It's just… I was scared of him at first. Mom and dad always warned us about them. But it's hard to be scared like this. It's like he's… protecting me." She looked at Judy. "Is that how it feels to you?"

Judy didn't speak. She worked on the pancake, making sure she wanted to admit what she was about to. She made her decision.

"Yeah, it is," she said. She looked over at her sister. "I think he's always trying to protect me, even though he doesn't have to. It's one of the reasons I love him. He's crazy and sarcastic, but he always puts me first and he's always there for me." Her ears burned a little as she finished.

She knew her parents were going to freak out. She didn't look at them, expecting them to speak up. Before either could, Janice crawled away from Nick as he grunted and rolled over. He murmured something, but it was unintelligent. As he did so, he landed on his tail and immediately growled, trying to get off of it. His eyes blinked open, exhausted and in pain. After a minute they locked on Judy's and she sighed.

"Good morning, Nick."

He grunted and nodded. He looked up at the rabbits standing above him. "What's going on?" He realized where he was and shook his head. "Carrots, you didn't drag me around again, did you?"

"No, Nick. You did that yourself. Now go brush your teeth; you have terrible morning breath and you know it." He groaned, using the couch to get up before shuffling to the bathroom, his casted leg bobbing as he jumped his way over. "And use your crutch for once, the downstairs neighbors will complain soon."

There was a small chuckle as the thumping continued. "Let them see how I look and I bet they won't," came his snarky voice. After that, she heard the door shut.

Josh made it to the table, motioning for a mug. His mother handed him one as he poured himself a cup. Judy finished the pancake she was working on and set it aside, pouring another. She sprinkled in blackberries as it began to cook.

"So… are we not talking about that?" Judy turned to glare at her brother.

"About what?"

" _That_. You know, that little scene. Everything." Judy glanced at her parents. Her mother was slowly stirring her coffee and her father had a faraway look in his eyes. Judy looked to Janice. Her younger sister was leaning against the couch, her paws over her ears. Judy could tell how red they were.

"What's there to talk about? We covered where I slept and you all saw Nick be himself." She flipped the pancake. She'd gotten better at making them; they were more filling than she preferred but Nick would eat a mountain of them if she let him. She knew what Josh was referring to, though. Her little admittance. Her confession.

Her father finally turned to look at her. "Jude… It's weird. But maybe…"

Judy didn't speak. She wasn't sure what he was about to say, but hopefully it wasn't bad.

"Maybe your mother and I are wrong."

Judy wasn't expecting that. She looked at her father in shock. Apparently her mother felt the same way, because she looked at her husband. "Stewart?"

He looked at his wife. "Judes always been a trier. She made it into the police academy and then she came to the city. She just wouldn't take no for an answer. And now she's got this wild idea to… do whatever this is." He looked back at Judy.

"Dad?"

Bonnie looked at him. "Stu, it's not normal."

"I know, Bonnie. But you just saw that." He looked back towards the open door to the bedroom. "That was… I don't know. But after seeing that… I feel like we've been wrong in thinking he's taking advantage of Jude."

Judy's eyes widened. "Wait, you what?" She stared at her mother and father.

It was her mother who spoke. "He's a fox, Judy. Your father and I thought that maybe he was pressuring you or pushing you into something." Judy was shocked at the revelation.

"Nick's not like that." Her voice was steady, but she was hurt from that thought. How could anyone think Nick could be like that?

"We didn't know, sweetie," her mother replied, her nose quivering as she touched Judy's paw. "Your father and I just want you to be safe."

Judy didn't know what to say. She was still in shock at the revelation. Nick would never do that, not to her. That was beyond cruel for them to think. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say.

"Carrots, don't burn breakfast!" Judy looked back towards the wall. On the other side was the bathroom where Nick was still at. She glanced down, realizing she'd forgotten about the pancake. She flipped it, groaning. It wasn't completely burnt, but it definitely had some black on it.

"Dad, I was there. I remember you being the one who had all the fox repellent packed for Jude." Judy nodded at her brother's words.

"I know that! And I'm not saying I approve!" His paws touched the counter top as he set down his mug. "But maybe we did jump to conclusions."

Judy took the pancake and put it on a plate, setting it to the side. It wasn't ruined, but she didn't want anyone to eat it. She started another before turning to her parents. "Just give him a chance. I know it seems weird, but there's nothing bad going on. And Nick's not using me." Bonnie looked down and shifted in her seat. Her father just huffed and nodded.

Josh coughed. "Now that you've past the lovey dovey talk, can we eat? I'm hungry." Judy nodded, handing out the pancakes she'd made. Compared to at home they were a lot bigger. Nick's cookware made it easier for her to make enough food to fill everyone up.

There was a thump and Nick was at the doorway, this time with a shirt. All eyes turned to him. He glanced between everyone's gaze. "What?" There was no reply. He looked directly at Judy. "What's going on, Carrots?"

"Nothing," Judy replied. "Do you want breakfast? Or are you going to traumatize my sister some more?"

He glanced around, looking for the other rabbit. When he saw her she covered her eyes with her ears again. "Traumatize?" He looked back to the rabbit family confused. "How'd I do that?"

Josh snickered. "You gave my sister firstpaw knowledge of your snuggling ability."

His eyes widened and locked on Judy's. "Carrots?"

"Just come get some food before you put your foot in your mouth, Nick." She held out a plate.

He managed to limp over with the help of the crutch he'd brought with him from the bedroom. "If I could do that, I wouldn't need all these casts, Fluff." He began to grin at her. "You sure you're not just jealous?"

Judy sagged her posture. "Nick, just take the pancake. I'll make you another here in a second." He took it and smiled, setting it on the island to use as a table.

Nothing was said as they all began to eat. Nick got about two bites in before he coughed and turned to her. "Carrots, why did I get the burned one?" Judy looked over before realizing she'd miscounted and given him the singed one.

"Oops. I'm sorry, Nick." She turned back towards him. "I didn't mean to, really."

He waved his paw. "Sure you didn't. If I get sick, I'm blaming you." She swatted at him, managing to catch the edge of his paw before he grinned and went back to eating. Judy noticed that her little sister had managed to make her way to the island and get some food. Judy was glad that there were four stools on the far side. She gave her sister a pancake, noticing that she kept glancing at Nick.

Her mother must have noticed it too because she looked directly at her Judy's partner and spoke.

"Mr. Wilde?"

He coughed, choking on the food. It sounded weird to Judy; she'd never heard anyone be so formal with him. It was always "Nick" or "Wilde" or a nickname from his past. Although his mother did call him Nicky, which was a nice change.

"Yes, ma'am?" His green eyes looked unsure.

"If you make another of my daughters go after a fox, I'll press charges."

Judy's eyes widened as she stared at her mother. She couldn't be serious. Nick seemed to blow it off because he actually saluted her. "Yes, Mrs. Hopps. But I think I've got my paws full with the one as it is."

Judy swatted him again. "Nick!" She noticed her little sister was blushing like crazy. Her brother started chuckling and to Judy's surprise so did her father. Her mother eventually smiled a little. Judy didn't know how Nick did it. He was asleep, and yet somehow changed everything with one little thing. Just thinking how at peace he looked made her smile. She wondered how he looked when he was curled up to her, and she felt herself start to blush as well.

She reached over and stole a piece of Nick's breakfast before turning back to the stove. She'd been apprehensive when her parents had walked through the door the day before, but now she was actually looking forward to the rest of their visit.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: It is officially 4:32 AM. Yay for me. I didn't expect to get a theme song stuck in my head, but I did. After I finished the movie I couldn't sleep so I wrote this. Yay for you.  
**

 **Two things- To the people who keep reviewing the story, thank you. I like to hear opinions on how realistic you think this is, how close to the characters, etc. I know that at this point they've developed into slightly different characters, but considering the length I think I can handle that. Plus, I like where the story is going. And to one PointyHairedJedi, you made my evening with your "pumping out chapters faster than Trump makes controversy" review. It reminded me of the Octomom review.**

 **Second, I know this felt a little different. It was slightly romantic but quickly broke down to a more tense situation that was resolved. If it felt unnatural, I apologize. I used my own personal experiences with similar situations to write this, and I think it turned out well. I plan to make the next few chapters similar in nature but up the romance factor. I can assure you that Bogo won't interrupt this time.**

 **And the whole thing with Nick's actions and Judy's words having an effect? "Actions speak louder than words", and "Sincerity is the truest of emotions" were the two sayings/themes behind that. It's not some random cliche (maybe it is, actually, not sure?) but I think the reaction was true.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	54. 48) Guilty Conscience

"Nick, come on! You can't be cooped up in here all day!" Nick looked down at Carrots. She was trying to drag him towards the door. It wasn't working, what with all his casts and everything. He would have loved to if it was just her. But with her family involved, he wasn't sure it was the best idea. They still didn't think too highly of him.

"I'd only slow you all down. Besides, I have things to do here." He looked back at his apartment. It was fine for size, but after the last few days he felt like it was stifling. Still, his partner got few days off and he thought she could spend it with her family. She was a family animal.

She let go of him and put her paw on her hip. Nick swallowed the gut instinct that she was going to nag. He'd learned how to read the rabbit better than he'd ever expected to. "Like what?"

"Laundry." It was always the perfect excuse.

"Nick, that's a two hour process and you only put five minutes into it. The rest is waiting. You can do that later."

"Paperwork, then."

"You're on medical leave." She wasn't taking no for an answer.

He groaned. "Carrots, I can't keep up like this. I'll slow you down."

"You always walk faster than me. For once we're the same pace." She moved over to grab his crutch and held it out to him. "You're coming along."

Nick looked between her ears towards the door. Judy's parents were standing there watching them with odd expressions, like they couldn't decide if it was funny or weird. Joshua was hiding a smirk; he had made his choice on how to react.

"When my sister makes up her mind, you can't get away with it."

Nick agreed internally; he had that knowledge firsthand. "True enough, but you're all going to be exploring downtown and talking to people. I'll just be in the way."

"I… well, I don't think you will." The youngest Hopps looked at her sister shyly. "Will he?"

"Nope!" Judy pushed the crutch closer to his muzzle. "You're coming along, Nick." Nick grunted as he took the crutch. He didn't want to be a hindrance or a bother, but it seemed like the rabbit wouldn't let him back out. On the one paw he was grateful; getting out of the apartment would be wonderful. On the other he hated when he was a bother or held others back.

Today would likely be a long one.

* * *

"Um… Mr. Wilde? Mr. Wilde?" Nick barely had time to process the words before he felt a paw tugging on his. He blinked, focusing again. Everyone was ahead of him, crossing the street. He looked down to see the youngest Hopps tugging at his paw.

"Sorry," he muttered, quickly limping forward. She followed him and he kept his eyes ahead. He met Carrot's violet gaze and looked down. It wasn't that he didn't want her to see, it's that he couldn't explain what he was thinking about. He'd lost track of time twice already. His mind was in overdrive with everything going on.

There was too much. He was held together by plaster and bindings. The case was confusing and nothing he'd done had panned out anything beyond superficial. He was in a relationship that he was scared to try in but didn't want to lose. Nick had even managed to connect with his mother again, although it was still strained and he'd yet to find out the answer he wanted. He preferred being in control, but lately it seemed like everything was instead spinning faster and faster away from him.

Not only that, but Nick felt out of place. It wasn't that late in the afternoon and they'd already had lunch and visited two business that the Hopps were working on contracts with. As he'd heard them discussing things, he was immediately thinking of ways to make more money out of it and had to distract himself. He was a cop now, and he didn't want to say anything wrong to give them the wrong impression. One of the business partners was a lamb, and he'd felt odd when he was there. So he'd waited outside the grocery store and enjoyed the sunlight. Or at least that's what he'd told Carrots and her family.

Somewhere along the lines of thought he'd managed to make it to the other side, and it wasn't until he felt a tug on his shirt that he stopped. He looked around, realizing he'd just kept moving forward. He looked back to see the rabbits at the corner giving him odd looks. He looked down, realizing Carrots was holding him from going further.

"Nick, what's going on with you today?" Her eyes bore into him and he didn't have an answer.

"Just… thinking, Carrots. Guess I'm a little out of it." He didn't bother lying; he wasn't hiding what was going on, just what he was thinking of. He forced a smile as he turned back towards the corner. "Where's the next stop?"

"Judes was thinking of showing us the Precinct, actually," came Josh's voice. Nick felt his eyes open. He glanced at her as she glared at her brother.

"I didn't say that."

"But you work there, right?" Josh grinned at her. "I'm sure mom and dad would love to meet your coworkers. They harassed your boss over the phone a few times, too."

'Great thinking, Fuzzball,' Nick thought. He looked down at his partner. "It can't hurt, right?"

She glanced up at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Nick wanted to laugh. Even if he couldn't get any information or be back on the case, it wouldn't hurt to visit. Besides, he'd probably get to pull the injured card. Maybe he and Clawhauser could run the tables with all their casts.

"Nick, that's halfway across Downtown." Carrot's eyes turned towards the middle of the city where the Precinct was. They'd gone to the edge of Downtown on a bus and from there walked to the other business. Right now they were a few blocks away from that and the train nearby blew the whistle as it went by. It'd be another few blocks before they could get to another bus stop and it'd be hard to get a cab big enough to hold all of them. Her eyes flicked downward and he immediately stiffened.

"Carrots, I'm fine." His voice came out strained. He didn't mean to sound mean, but he didn't want to hold her back from time with her family. He'd tried to avoid that earlier as well, but she just hadn't caught on. "Really, I'm fine."

He looked over at the family who seemed slightly uncomfortable. This wasn't the place for a little discussion over injuries or keeping up. "It's just a few blocks to a bus stop and we can make it to the Precinct. I'm sure the Chief would be thrilled to meet the infamous Hopps family." He immediately started gimping forward, leading the way. He turned around to see most of them staring at him. "Am I going alone, then?"

Joshua looked at his sisters before starting to follow. Janice followed and Nick turned back to the sidewalk, not waiting on the rest. It was awkward right now, and that's what he'd tried to avoid. He hoped that the Precinct could clear the air. If not, he'd just sneak off and wait it out. This was supposed to be Carrots' time with her family. He was the one being in the way. 'Right?' he asked himself. He wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Judes, do you really go to work in there?" Nick looked over to see Bonnie and Stu staring at the building in awe. He chuckled as he looked back at it himself. Bogo was a little shorter than the main door height. It was comical to see Grafe or Trunkaby try to go through it; they had to crouch a bit and Grafe had all sorts of problems with it.

"Yeah, dad. It's not as big as some of the business buildings, though. Even Nick's apartment building is taller than this."

Nick took the chance to start working his way up the few stairs there were. He turned back to see Carrots looking at him wide-eyed. He'd let her deal with them; he wanted inside. It felt off to not be in the job. He wished that he'd had a chance to get some new aviators; his had been ruined almost two weeks before in the commotion and the racing. He knew his Hawaiian attire would stick out, but he didn't care. Unlike the rest of town where he felt self-conscious from the stares on his partner and her family thanks to him, here there wouldn't be any judgement. He hoped.

He managed to get the door open enough to stick his casted leg in between. It hadn't opened much so it didn't slam on him, which Nick was immediately thankful for. It took some wiggling, but he made it inside. When he got inside, something felt wrong. He looked up to see a few of the other officers looking at him like he was something out of a horror movie. He expected that, at least.

He noticed one officer staring at him intently. "Strung, I know I'm good looking but c'mon, man." The silverback gorilla seemed to snap out of his trance.

"I wasn't sure what I was looking at, Wilde. You sure you're still a mammal under all that?"

He looked down, patting his chest with his paw. "I think so. If I sprout an extra arm though, make sure to put me down."

The larger mammal shook his head with a grin, ambling off. Nick moved further in, noticing the rest of the Precinct beginning to unfreeze. He heard stomping and looked over towards the interrogation rooms to see McHorn heading his way.

"Go home, Wilde." Nick was stunned to hear his voice sound so menacing. The rhino got closer and stared at him.

"Easy, McHorn. I'm here as a tour guide today." He nodded towards the door. "Looks life Fluff's gonna be bringing in the horde shortly."

McHorn just shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Make it fast and get out."

"What's your problem? Did I do something wrong?"

The rhino leaned down. "Look at yourself. How do you think everyone felt seeing you walk in like that? It's bad enough that we can't take down some criminals, but for them to do this and get away with it?" He grunted. "It sucks, Wilde."

Nick shrugged. "I'm up and about. It may be a tad difficult at times, but I'm managing. They didn't stop me, which means they haven't won."

The rhino snorted. "Glad to see you're not bothered by it. Don't expect everyone else to be so fine with it." He walked away, leaving Nick slightly confused and annoyed. He didn't show it, instead making his way towards the front desk. Clawhauser was still frozen as he looked at him.

"Benji, you okay?" The cheetah kept staring. Nick waved but the dispatcher didn't seem to notice. He groaned. "Spots, I'll steal your donuts if you keep looking like that."

That got his attention. The cheetah shook his head, finally focusing on him. "Nick, that's… wow."

Nick lifted his casts, even twisting a bit on his right leg to showcase everything. "I know, right? I feel like a walking mold." The cheetah nodded to him. "Clawhauser, I'm fine. You have it worse than I do, anyway."

Benji jumped as if the thought had never crossed his mind. "How can you say that, Nick? Look at you…" He immediately looked down, worried about what he'd said.

"I have, buddy. But I'm alive and kicking. Well, not so much kicking, but I _am_ moving around. I don't need a wheelchair, either." He just shrugged under the gaze. "So I'm fine."

Clawhauser shook his head. "I don't know how you can see it that way, Nick. Everyone here… it's been bothering them what all you and Judy went through. I know Bogo's bothered, although he won't say it."

Nick laughed. "He's a softy anyway, he just thinks he's hiding it. Where is the Chief, anyway?"

Clawhauser's eyes got wide. "Nick, I don't know what you're planning, but don't."

Nick gave him a hurt look. "I'd never do a thing, Spots. You know me better than that!" He moved away from the desk, heading for the stairs. It wouldn't be easy, but he could make it up them. If he was right, the Chief would be where he always was. He could hear Benjamin trying to say something behind him but he wasn't stopping now. He had a buffalo to annoy.

It took him a few minutes, but he was finally at the top of the stairs and gasping. It wasn't so much hard to breathe as it was to make it up without falling over. His casts got heavy when there wasn't even ground under his feet. Or in this case, foot. He heard Clawhauser saying something to someone and moved forward. The bunnies had finally entered the building. He shuffled over so he wouldn't be seen and kept moving towards the Chief's office, panting as he knocked. He heard a gruff voice acknowledge him and entered the door.

"Hey there, Chief!" Bogo's eyes got wide and he actually dropped the pen he was holding. Nick felt accomplished.

"Wilde, what the hell-"

"Heads up, Chief- you may want to stay in this office for a bit. Carrots' family is here." Bogo stood up and moved to the door, looking out at the lobby. Nick knew that Clawhauser wouldn't be able to keep them entertained forever.

The large mammal looked down at him. "And they dragged you along, I suppose?"

Nick grinned. "Duh. You and Fluff pretty much have me on house arrest. I was getting cabin fever."

The Chief walked back to his desk. "Do I look like I care?"

There was an iciness in his voice. Nick knew what the usual banter was like, but this was different. "Chief, what's going on? I'm not a piece of glass, yet everyone's acting like there's a minefield around me."

"What did you think would happen when you waltzed back through that door, Wilde?" The buffalo glared at him. "This case has already taken lives, both civilian and officers. But around you there's a greater danger field. Husk finally woke up a day and a half ago. Fangmeyer is still on medical leave; had that bullet been two inches to the left he'd of had no spine or vocal cords left. Your partner got shot, and two vehicles have been destroyed. You've left destruction in your wake."

Nick couldn't argue. He hobbled over to the window that the Chief was so fond of. He sighed as he looked out. "I made the wrong calls, Chief. I can't change that."

"You're right about that. The department's still paying for it, though. You have any idea how expensive you're becoming?"

Nick dropped his head. "What do you want me to say, Chief? I can't change how things turned out. I know that my ideas ended up with dead ends, too. I'm well aware of the costs."

"Are you?" Nick looked back at the Chief. Bogo grunted and stood up. He grabbed a stack of folders and handed it to Nick.

Nick managed to take it in his left paw and leaned against the glass. He opened the first folder, closing his eyes as he saw Sans cadet photo. Underneath was the photo he never wanted to see. He closed it, opening the next. It was the same for the following folders; each had the picture and name of an officer who had died in the bombings.

"Chief, I know about all of this." He looked up as he spoke. Bogo just huffed and nodded towards the rest of the files that Nick had cradled against his cast.

He opened the next one, seeing Fangmeyer's folder. He saw the notes about his current injuries. He opened the next to see Husk's file, which had a photo of how he'd looked in the hospital. Nick's stomach turned. He kept flipping through the rest, seeing the scars of two officer's he didn't know. "Chief, who are-"

"Precinct 6. They were the ones who tried to prevent Harris from escaping." Nick froze, the folders falling to the floor.

"Escape? No, he shouldn't have survived. You're joking, right?" He looked down, seeing Judy's face on one of the folders. "It can't be."

"This case is bigger than anything I've seen before, Wilde. And your choices have put other's lives in danger over and over. You've nearly died a few times yourself." Nick looked down, his left paw resting over his stomach. He'd stopped wrapping it after he'd left the hospital, but the stitches were still there. "Your actions have bigger consequences than you'd imagined, Wilde. And for what? A leak we can't find? A white ferret who's information is shady at best? A wildcard that makes the previous leader of the Fumes look tame?"

Nick clutched his shirt. Things were spinning out of control even faster now. He was on medical leave, and this was what was happening. He didn't want to look at all the folders on the floor, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. "What do you want from me, Bogo?" he asked. His voice was low and cold. "I know I can't fix this. So what do you want from me?"

There was silence in response. Nick finally forced his eyes up to see the Chief looking at him.

"To rest and heal. To think about what you did wrong, and what's happened as a result. And when you're finally able to get back out there, to not make the same mistakes and catch them." He turned to his computer, tapping on some files. Nick looked down, staring again at all the faces looking back. It wasn't all his fault, but he'd played a part in everything. The other officers had made the connections too, but Nick was aware of how much had happened thanks to his choices. Meeting Fresh and Breeze had been dangerous, and he wasn't the only one who'd ended up paying the price.

He lowered himself, grunting as he managed to sit down. He started grabbing pages and putting them back in their files. He didn't want to see them anymore than he already had. He froze as he picked up Carrot's file. She was up and moving, but he knew how close she'd come to being in the ground instead. Nick fixed the files and tried to pick them up.

"If you try that, it'll defeat the effort." He looked up at the Chief who was looking at him with dark eyes. "You know how big this is. Now go home. You can't help in that state."

Nick nodded, getting up. As he did, he bounced back and landed on the glass. Nothing cracked, but inside Nick felt something trying to give. He couldn't let it show, though. He limped back to the door. He thought about what he could say, but there was nothing that would come out. He looked down and instead shut the door behind him. He looked down to his right and saw his partner staring right at him. Those violet eyes bore in and Nick could feel that crack inside give. He looked away and started for the stairs. He needed time alone. He barely even noticed when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled, trying to keep his balance. He felt a paw on his shoulder and looked up. Nick hid his surprise as he registered the figure. "Talens. I didn't see you there."

"I figured, considering you didn't say anything the first five times I spoke and ran into me." He looked away, not wanting to see her eyes. She had a similar past to his; unlike Judy who broke down his barriers, Talens had the uncanny ability to get around them in a different way. "Where you headed?"

"Back out," he replied. "I need to heal up. Besides, I'm on leave." He pushed forward, not giving her any room to respond.

"Red." He froze as she called him by the old name. Even if she didn't know what it meant, it had the intended effect. "You sure you're alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Talens. I'm fine." He started down the stairs, pushing down quickly. He felt his shoulder hurt from the crutch and his broken leg banged down a bit harder than he expected. He ignored the pain and got to the ground level, heading for the door.

There was an obstacle. He looked down as Carrots kept him from moving. Her eyes met his as she said, "Nick?"

One word and he was crushed. He needed to patch back up his walls. He needed to figure out what to do next. Too much was out of his control. He faked a smile, knowing she wouldn't buy it.

"I'm fine, Carrots. I just need some air, that's all. I'll be back in a minute." She stared at him as he moved around her. She knew he was lying, but he couldn't stop now. He needed out of the Precinct. He needed to be alone, and he knew a place that might help. He limped towards the door, ignoring the looks behind him as he pushed it open and walked into the sunlight.


	55. 49) Evening Pressure

Judy heard the feet stop next to her. She looked over to see Meredith standing next to her. She looked back to the door, wishing she knew what was going on.

"Did he say something to you?" she asked the ocelot.

"Nope. Said he was fine."

Judy huffed. She knew that response. Every time Nick said that, he was just buying time. She wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure how to. She looked around the Precinct, glad that Clawhauser was still talking to her parents. He was great at dispatch, and he always made the clueless feel a lot better. She turned back to her superior. "Where'd he go?"

"I saw him walk out the same as you. What makes you think I'd know?"

Judy sighed. "Before he left, Talens."

"You really have it bad for him if you let that little bit get you riled up." The ocelot was smirking. Judy shook her head.

"No, it's… He's been off all day. To be honest, he surprised me by calling in my parents. But he's been acting off all day, and it's been worrying me. But this…" She shivered. "It's not like him."

Talens shrugged. "I swear, what you see in that fox I'll never know." She turned to walk to the bathroom. She turned her head to glance back at Judy. "He came from the Chief's office, though."

Judy dropped her ears and looked up towards the Chief's door. He'd been against Nick the last few times she'd talked to him. Everything he'd said had been about how he'd made the wrong calls and nothing he'd found out was worth paying attention to. She didn't like the thought of Nick getting that same attitude face to face. It was enough that she had to deal with it. She worked her way over to her parents and siblings, hearing them laugh with Clawhauser. His attention focused on her.

"Hey! Judy! We were just talking about you!" Judy felt her ears get a bit red. Hopefully it wasn't bad.

"I figured you'd be talking about Gazelle, Benji."

He giggled. "We did talk about going to the concert. It was a lot of fun! But then your parents asked about you and I just couldn't stop!"

Judy's mother looked at her. "I didn't realize everyone respected you that much here!"

Stu nodded, looking around the building. "It's amazing you've fit in here, Judes. It still scares me, but maybe…"

"Maybe you were wrong?" The words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Judy covered her mouth with her paws, her eyes going wide. "I didn't mean…"

"You're right, Judes." Her father looked at her. "Maybe we've been wrong about a lot." Judy looked down, feeling slightly bad. She'd been so busy lately, and after her first accident she'd been pushing them away.

Joshua came over and thumped her on the back. "See? Nick was smart to call them in."

Judy nodded before her eyes went back to the door. Nick. Where had he gone off to? There was no way he'd just stepped outside. She sighed and looked back up to the top towards the Chief's door. "Hey Clawhauser, can you keep them entertained for a moment?" She turned back to her family. "I'd like to look at one thing really fast." Josh shrugged and turned back to the dispatch.

"Do you ever have to do sketches?"

Clawhauser nodded. "Every now and then. There's enough cameras in the city to usually find them, but sketches always help."

"Great! I have an aspiring artist for you right here!" Joshua pushed Janice closer to the desk despite her squeals and blushing. Judy turned and rushed to the stairs before she got pulled back into the conversation. She rushed up the stairs, looking in on her office. There were no paper files on the desk, nor any notes to see any other officers. That meant if she had any updates they'd be in her email and she'd get to them the next day.

She thought about ignoring the problem, but instead walked to the Chief's door and knocked. There was a sound and then the door opened, the water buffalo staring at her. He grunted and moved over slightly.

"I hear your family's in town, Hopps."

Judy nodded as she turned back to him. It felt weird to not be in her uniform in front of the Chief. "Yes, sir."

"Remind them not to use my extension for complaints." He walked back to his desk, sitting down to look at her. "It's your day off. Why are you in here instead?"

Judy gulped, wondering the best way to word her question. There was no good way, so she blurted it out. "Chief, what did you say to Nick?"

His eyes got dark. "Pick your next words carefully, Officer."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Chief, he's been off all day but after he came in here it got worse. I may be crossing a line, but what did you do or say to my partner?"

The Chief's dark eyes glowered at her. He didn't speak at first before he grunted. "Told him to go home. Reminded him to think on what went wrong. I also made sure that he will."

"Bogo, what's that supposed to mean?"

He looked down his nose at her. "Hopps, Wilde is a good cop. I'll admit that. He has a unique background that helps him with his job. But he used that background incorrectly." He picked up a stack of files on his desk. "See this? All those injured or dead on this case. Five dead, at least six wounded." He dropped them back to his desk.

Judy was piecing it together. "Chief, you didn't."

"I did." He turned to the window. "He made some bad calls. He dug up very little. Wilde needs to understand the gravity of the situation."

Judy had heard enough. She went to the door, reaching to open it. As she was about to, she stopped. She couldn't leave like this. "Permission to speak freely, Chief?"

There was a snort. "You and Wilde both ask that before you rant. Fine. Granted."

She turned back to stare at her boss. "You're being beyond unreasonable. If Husk would have been driving that car, or anyone else, do you think every officer involved would have escaped? Nick knew the way out of the bunker and saved our lives. He fought off a meerkat to even get the chance at that race!"

The Chief stared at her. "And?"

"I have connections to Mr. Big, but that's it. No one else has ties to Fresh. Had we gone in as officers with no past, he'd of never given us information. Even if we haven't found a breach, Nick got himself beaten badly to get that lead."

"It was a dead end, Hopps."

Judy was fuming. "Chief, why do you keep saying it's his fault? You're the one who allowed him to check with the crime bosses. _You_ gave him the all clear, despite Chief Lyons and Chief Tusks disagreeing with you!"

Bogo eyes became as cold as ice as he stood up. "That's enough, Hopps."

"He put himself through hell so the rest of us haven't had to! He may have gotten the ambulance destroyed but without him I don't think we'd of caught Harris or any of the others-"

"I said that's enough!" Judy clenched her jaw, staring at the water buffalo. His eyes were pitch black. "I know what he did, Hopps! And it got us nowhere!"

"That's a lie!" She watched his eyes widen at her complete disagreement. "We got Razor. We had Harris for a time. Even if there was no breach, he got us a lead to check in roughly an hour when everything else had taken weeks. It didn't get us nowhere."

The Chief stomped to the window, breathing heavily. Judy realized in her mind just how far over the line she'd just stepped. It was one thing to disagree, but to flat out yell at him for his words… She felt fear for a moment. But her anger at the Chief for treating Nick like he had quickly overcame it. Nick hadn't earned that disrespect in the slightest.

The Chief finally looked back at her, and she was surprised to see his eyes didn't look angry. They looked tired. "Hopps, look at this city." He waved his arm at the glass window and turned back to it. "Look at it. This is what we're trying to protect. It's huge, and there's so many dark alleys it's hard to see straight sometimes.

"You think I don't know everything you've said? I've had to deal with Lyons nearly every day since that operation. He's been clear that I made the call. And you're both right, I made the call. Wilde chose what he thought was best. As officers, we have other routes to take. His was faster, and it bent the rules. I agreed because we needed leads. This case is too close to all of us."

He turned back and went back to his chair. "I think Wilde is partly responsible for what's happened. He put every officer at risk with his actions." Judy opened her mouth to speak but Bogo lifted his cloven hoof. "I'm also aware that if it had been any other officer, the body count would likely be higher. Wilde needs to realize how dangerous his actions were for everyone involved, even if they were better than the alternatives."

Judy stared down, her eyes trying to gloss over. "He's covered in casts and most of us aren't. He's been in the hospital three times since this case started, more so than anyone else. I think he's more aware of the danger than you think."

There was a grunt. Judy looked up to see the back of the Chief's chair. "Regardless, Hopps. He needs to slow down and follow the proper channels. Get that through his head."

"As if he'll listen to me."

"You and I both know he will, Officer." The chair turned around and his eyes bore into hers with a knowing stare. "After all, you two are breaking policy anyway. If anyone can get through to him, it's you."

Judy felt her face drop. "Chief, that's not the point here."

"The point is that Wilde didn't think his choices through. The point is that officers are injured, including him- yet he refuses to slow down. The other officers can barely look at him right now; they aren't mad at him, they're afraid. That happened with the Fumes, not the Clefts. If they did that, how much worse could everyone else be? Yet he keeps pushing forward. It's forcing the other officers to question their resolve." His eyes seemed to lighten for a moment. "And for some odd reason that fox will listen to you. He'll banter with anyone else, but he caves when it involves you. So yes, part of the point is that you two are involved. It means you can get through to him."

Judy huffed. "It's not that easy. Nick has more walls than a prison."

"Then cause a riot and a jailbreak for all I care. Just make him see straight." He turned back to his keyboard and she heard tapping, knowing her conference with the Chief was over. She opened the door and headed back out, feeling exhausted. After squaring her shoulders, she headed for the lobby to meet up with her parents. After that, she'd find Nick. Hopefully she could get through to him.

* * *

Easier said than done. After two hours of guiding her parents and siblings around, Judy was completely lost when it came to finding Nick. She wanted to do something, but she had no idea where to start looking. She was leaned against the wall when she heard her name. Her mother was motioning her over to the two mammals they were meeting with.

"Judy, this is Dr. Avery Bounds." Judy nodded at the brown rabbit in front of her. He smiled back politely as her mother continued. "He stays here to make sure everyone's safe!"

Judy shook his paw. "Nice to meet you, Doctor."

"The pleasure is mine." He had a softer, smooth voice. It immediately made her think of someone trying to do something shady.

Judy looked around the small distribution center. "Are there many injuries here?"

"Not at all." He turned to look at Judy's father and the overweight platypus talking. "Webster does a good job of book-keeping and making sure everything works well here. He's got a great manager to keep everything safe for the workers. I think this partnership will be great for both your family and this company."

Judy looked at her mother. Bonnie just gave her a funny smile and turned back to the dark bunny. "Didn't you say you came from the Triburrows to become a doctor?"

'Not now, mom,' Judy thought. She knew exactly what her mother was trying to do. She smiled politely as Bounds just nodded and smiled. "Indeed. It wasn't easy, but if you know where to look you can find ways."

"Maybe I should give you Vivian's number," Judy replied. He raised his eyebrows and her mother looked at her. "She's trying to help the kits of Hollow's Den find scholarships and donors to further their education and achieve their dreams."

The rabbit rubbed his neck. "I don't know if I could help out with money or anything, but I do know where to apply for some scholarships. I could maybe talk to them, too. If I could spare a day from here."

Judy nodded and wrote down the number on the back of a business card belonging to her father. He looked at it and pocketed the card. "Pray tell, who is this 'Vivian,' anyway?"

"Vivian Swift. She's a retired fox living in the town who's using her connections from here in Zootopia to make it better for the kits." Judy was surprised her mother would be able to say all that.

Bounds nodded. "Sounds like a nice enough animal. How'd you meet her?"

"She asked my husband if he'd be willing to offer some summer internships so the kits could know how to run a farm and gain some mechanic skills."

Judy smiled. She'd managed to avoid having a date set up with this rabbit. Her mother didn't look too happy about it, though. She looked around. She could see Joshua talking to the manager about something. Janice was sitting on a nearby box, looking dazed. Judy walked over to her.

"Janie, you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just wondering if Mr. Wilde is okay, wherever he is." Her eyes focused and she jumped. Judy turned to see her mother glaring at her little sister. Janie scooted over on the box to keep Judy between them.

"I'm sure he's fine, dear. After all, he's a police officer and he can handle himself if push comes to shove."

"But he's got all those casts, Mom," Janice said quietly. "And he seemed upset earlier."

The doctor waved his paw at Judy. "Is there anything I can help with? I wouldn't mind taking a look."

Judy shook her head. "Nick just needs time to heal. There's not a lot a doctor can do for him. Unless he makes it worse again."

He stepped closer and Judy's mother did too. She had the slight urge to hide like her little sister.

"First name basis?"

Bonnie piped in. "Yes, he's Judy's partner on the police force. Right, Judy?" Her eyes looked soft, but Judy knew if she spoke up that things may get ugly. She didn't want that, not tonight.

Before she could respond, Janice spoke up from behind her. "And Judy's boyfriend. Right?"

Judy could see the tension building in her mother's features. The good doctor's eyes widened for a moment before he hid his emotions again. Judy could swear that he was similar to Nick in that regard. She turned and wrapped an arm around her little sister.

"That's right, Janie. And I think I've given him enough time to calm down. I need to go find him."

"Wondering when you'd get around to that." Judy turned her head to see Joshua walking up to them. Apparently he'd gotten done discussing whatever it was with the manager. "I'm amazed you let it get so late."

Judy looked at her watch. It wasn't even 7:00 yet. "It's not late, Joshua. The sun's still out, after all."

"Yeah, well, it may take you a while. Nick seemed like he was going to disappear pretty well."

Judy nodded. She heard a slightly higher-pitched voice from behind her. "What's disappearing?"

She didn't look at her father as Josh filled her in on the plan. She looked at him to see him look slightly disappointed. "Well, if that's what you want to do, I guess."

Bonnie widened her eyes. "Aren't we going to get dinner together? We could invite Dr. Bounds and Mr. Webster!"

Judy felt like she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Mom, we can find a restaurant. That funny cheetah earlier had quite a list he was rambling on about. I wrote down a few while Judes was arguing with her boss." Judy felt her ears go red; she hadn't realized they'd heard that.

"I think… I think Mr. Wilde needs some help right now." Judy felt really glad that her little sister was right there. Her mother looked flabbergasted of course. Bonnie turned to her husband.

"Stu?"

He rubbed his neck and looked at his wife and Judy. "I… uh… Look, I don't like how it's all turned out, but I said I'd give him a chance. I think we can make due for a few hours… right?" He looked to his son for help.

Joshua laughed. "Of course we can. And the offer for dinner still stands for Dr. Bounds and Mr. Webster." He looked at Judy and leaned in closer.

"I've got this. Janie's helping and dad's trying. We'll stop mom," he whispered to her. Judy sighed and gave him a hug. She leaned over to hug her sister again.

"Thanks! I've got to go!" As she almost ran out, she noticed her mother was staring after her with eyes that had the impending look of a deep conversation. She wasn't sure what was said, but Bound's eyes got a lot wider as he stared at her. Josh had a smug grin on his face. Whatever was said, Judy didn't care. She had someone to look for, someone who needed her.

'Now,' came the thought in her head, 'where do I begin?'

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: There we go! I'll try to finish up the next chapter tomorrow. To those who sent me reviews about the past chapter, I think I explained quite well in this one the reason for the hostility at the Precinct. It'll come back into play later, trust me.  
**

 **I was going to have Judy find Nick this chapter, but I decided I wanted to show how hard she plans to look for him. I couldn't summarize it in a short paragraph and I don't want to; let's just say you'll find out about his preferred music tastes in the next chapter. Unlike so many stories I've read, I WILL NOT ALLOW NICK TO PLAY A GUITAR. He's a retired con artist, not a street artist.**

 **Finally, to showcase the dynamic of the family; in the movie, Stu was more emotional and more worried about his daughter. That's why I wanted to make him succumb faster to the idea of Judy and Nick. It's a nice contrast to his wife, showing that he's more emotional but also supportive. In the movie Bonnie seemed a bit down when she mentioned she 'settled hard,' almost implying something sad about her marriage. I'm ignoring the sadness, but I'm making her set in her ways. You'll get a nice little story about that along the way, too. Remember: "If you want to know what a woman will be like in 10 years, look at her mother." Also, remember Newton's contribution: "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."**

 **It's a spoiler, but oh well. She's acting too pushy to not explain her actions. I don't want any more complaints or reviews about how she's being too harsh about it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	56. 50) Chasing Shadows

The first place Judy went was Nick's apartment. She knew it would likely hold no answers, but she hoped to find something. She'd called his phone, but it'd gone straight to voicemail. That meant it was either dead or turned off, and she didn't really care which. The Chief had gone over the top with what he'd said, and she wanted to find out how to help Nick. There was a lot in his past that he wouldn't divulge, and he was even more secretive with his emotions. She wanted to break past that.

She looked out across the city. It wasn't very late, maybe 8:00 or so. After she'd gone to the empty apartment, she'd ended up on the roof. She was sitting on the same cushion that Nick had fallen asleep on just a few days before. He wasn't there, but it made her feel closer. Maybe there was something in that direction that could be useful or give her a hint; after all, he had fallen asleep in that direction. Maybe he wasn't just looking at the lights in that direction, but instead towards something that was important there. Judy had no idea. She shuddered as she realized yet again just how little she knew about the fox she was dating.

She left the roof and made her way down to the entrance. It was a nearly 15 minute process between the fire escape and the staircase. She hadn't wanted to wait on the elevator; waiting was pointless. She had to move. She looked at her phone and tried to call Nick again. It never even rang, she just heard his snarky voicemail. She clicked off of the phone call.

As she went outside, she realized that the air seemed wet. She looked up and saw that the clouds on the horizon had moved closer. 'Great,' she thought. 'It'll be raining soon.' She hurried down the street, thinking about where to go. She couldn't get Nick on the phone, but maybe he'd called someone else? If not, she could always try to follow him on the traffic cameras…

'No,' she told herself. 'That's too invasive.' Nick wanted space, and she'd give him some. But that didn't mean she'd just let him disappear on her. She started looking through her contacts, wondering who could help her. Talens, maybe? They seemed to understand each other well enough, but Judy felt a small surge of jealousy when she thought about that. She shrugged it off and continued down the list.

Other than a few friends and a couple of restaurants, she realized that her list was based off of her work. She didn't have a lot of contacts that weren't her immediate family or workplace. She didn't even know where to look for any of Nick's past accomplices to see if they had any information. She huffed and made the call to see if Talens might have a clue. She dialed the number, hoping it'd go through.

After the third ring she got a response. " _Talens here. What do you need, Hopps?_ "

Judy didn't want to have to ask, but there was no other option. "Where would Nick have gone?"

" _This again? I told you, I saw him leave just like you. The sunlight made it impossible to tell which direction he went._ "

Judy groaned. "I don't mean that, Talens. I mean… You and Nick seem to understand each other. It makes me uneasy sometimes, but maybe you know someplace he might have gone? To be alone or calm down?"

There was a silence before she heard a reply. " _Hopps, your partner and I aren't the same. Don't confuse that. I grew up proving others that I could survive. He did the same, but we chose different paths. Don't lump us together._ "

"I get that! I just… I need to find Nick, okay? And I was hoping you'd have a place or somewhere that you go to avoid everyone. I don't think I can find him alone, Meredith. Please?" Judy bit her lip, hoping that the ocelot could understand.

There was a huff on the other end. " _He doesn't play up to alcohol like the rest of us. I don't even know his music preferences to give you a location. But if it's anywhere, look for music houses or underappreciated pubs. Not bars, actual pubs. Wilde's probably looking for a place he can be ignored and disappear to._ "

Judy nodded, even though the cat couldn't see her. She hadn't even thought of those; she'd thought he could just be missing somewhere. And she had seen him zone out in deep thought before; the rain wouldn't bother him in that state. An idea plucked into her mind. With his casts, a cab would be annoyed with him taking forever to get in. Unless he walked everywhere, the best route of transportation would be the train or a bus.

"Thank you," she said to the phone. "It's a long shot, but at least now I know where to look."

There was a chuckle from the older officer. " _Find your fox, Hopps. If you have to file a missing mammal report to find him I'll never let you live it down._ " Judy didn't even get a chance to respond before the phone clicked off on her. Nick wasn't as bad about doing that, but it always annoyed her. She looked at the street sign, groaning. By bus it'd take 15 minutes to get to the Precinct. But maybe the bus she'd try to get on would remember him if he took it. It was her best shot.

* * *

"Miss, you coming or not?"

Judy shook her head at the gopher behind the wheel. He'd already told her he hadn't seen a fox. "I'm trying to get information and waiting for each bus is the fastest route. Can you tell me one more thing?"

His paw touched on the handle to shut the door and he nodded. "Sure, how can I help?"

Judy pointed to the bus stop sign. "I've been waiting here nearly an hour and four different buses have passed by. How many are working around this time?"

He looked around, his head bobbing as he did some mental counting. "I think 6 or so. We run in 8 hour shifts, starting at noon. You might get one more before shift change."

Judy bent her head. "Thank you. Sorry for keeping you!"

The gopher waved his paw. "Not a problem, officer. Sorry I haven't seen your guy." The doors shut and he drove off. Judy sat back down on the bench, avoiding the rain falling around her. Others were walking by with umbrellas while she was in some loose pants and a blouse that was more for business wear. She knew she'd be soaked in minutes and didn't want to ruin one of her few professional outfits; nicer apparel wasn't cheap in this city.

She wished she had more to work with. She had figured he'd end up on a bus, but that wasn't helping with much. The transit in the city was crowded and she was hours behind. She had no clue which driver could have picked him up or where he'd of gone to. She looked at her watch, realizing it was less than 10 minutes until 8:00. Her only lead was about to disappear. She looked to the Precinct a few blocks away; she didn't want to, but she could always access the security feeds to see which bus he'd gotten on and follow it. Almost all the bus stops were on camera, anyway.

The thought made Judy shiver. She realized how hard it was to disappear in the city, and yet somehow Nick not only could, but had even created new locations. Had he not shown her or left a note, she'd of never looked at the roof of his apartment building. By the time she'd found it he could be long gone or worse. She wished the bus would hurry up, her foot tapping the water that was slowly coming under the edge of the bus stop. It wouldn't do anything but wet the bottoms of her shoes, but still. She pulled out her phone, bringing up her messages from her brother.

{ _Sis, I hope you saw Bound's face when he found out Nick's a fox. Shame Nick missed it; I bet it'd of brightened his day._ } Judy giggled at the thought. It was a funny facial expression. She was glad that Joshua used proper typing, at least; three of her younger siblings had caught onto the 'text lingo' fad and she hated deciphering some of those messages. She scrolled down.

{ _We took Dad's partners to dinner. Bounds is interested in you. Mom's probably going to yell you later._ } Judy remembered getting that right after she'd asked the second bus driver about Nick. It'd made her head hurt. She scrolled down at the last two messages.

{ _I bought you time; we're hitting up this theater near Martin's, I think. It has a picture of a martini on the front; someone thought they were funny with the name._ }

Judy had recognized the name. It was one of the nicer bars; she'd only ever heard of one incident there, but by the time they arrived the bouncers had it under control. She'd let him know she appreciated the updates. His only response?

{ _If this drags on too long, I'll need one of those drinks. You owe me BIG time._ } Judy didn't know what her brother meant, but she knew it wasn't going to end well. Joshua could pull some pranks that made him seem as dastardly as Nick. She hoped they'd never scheme anything together.

'At least you want him around long enough for that to happen,' came the thought in her mind. She didn't fight those thoughts anymore. After all, they were right. She didn't care about the nature of her newfound relationship. She didn't care about the offspring part; she was a cop, and that would get in the way. Her mother wanted her to have kits more than she did herself. For Judy, she was happy with what she had. Minus Nick keeping her a bit away. She wanted closer. She wanted to understand and know more. Judy stood up as the next bus pulled up, the door opening. Two otters got off, their umbrella knocking water towards Judy. She didn't care.

She stepped forward, looking at the doe driving this bus. Judy couldn't tell how old the elk was, but that didn't matter. "Ma'am, I'm Officer Hopps. I'm looking for a mammal that may have gotten on this bus a few hours ago."

The elk just raised her eyebrow. "Well, my shift's nearly over but if I can help I will. You're that bunny who saved us from that crazy sheep mayor wannabe, right?"

Despite Bellwether being twisted in her logic, Judy didn't like hearing any animal describe another like that. "Yes, me and my partner. In fact, that's who's missing. Have you seen a red fox get on the bus today?"

"About four, actually. Anything in particular that stands out about the one you're looking for?"

Judy nodded. "Deep green eyes, tasteless fashion sense, and lots of casts." The doe's eyes widened and then she burst into laughter. The bus slid forward a bit as her foot came off the brake and she quickly pushed it back down.

"Him. Yeah. Funniest sight ever. I'm amazed he could walk with all that junk. But he got on here, yeah."

Judy sighed. She wasn't going to have to break protocol to find Nick after all. "Oh thank you. Could you tell me where you let him off at?"

The doe shook her head. "You don't want to get a cab to that part of town. It may be downtown, but you get that close to the Tundra and you'll find some bad neighborhoods." Judy didn't argue; she'd been on some calls to the neighborhoods near the edge. It seemed like all the edge neighborhoods had problems. "But I'll give you a ride over there. There's only two or three others on here, and I think that's where they're all going. Right?" She turned her head to the few passengers.

Judy heard mumbled agreement, with one even mentioning that "It's close 'n,ough." She nodded, getting on the bus and swiping her bus card to start her fare. She didn't have to ride the buses often, but she'd learned that it never hurt to have every option open. She sat down up front, watching the bus begin to drive through the darker streets. The rain had overtaken the city and the sunlight was almost completely gone.

"Why you looking for that fox, anyway?" Judy looked back up to the driver. The elk wasn't being a burden, just curious.

Judy scratched her forehead. "He's my partner. He disappeared without a trace, so now I'm worried."

"He didn't seem like he wanted to be bothered."

Judy knew what the elk was getting at. A part of her agreed with the mammal's words; she felt like she needed to give Nick space. But she was bad at giving space, and she wanted to help. Especially because it was Nick. He kept doing everything he could to help her, and it bothered her that she couldn't help back. She wanted to try.

"I know. But he's my responsibility right now. I need to find him."

The elk laughed. "If I didn't know any better, officer, I'd say you're liking him more than just as a partner."

Judy could tell this doe was one of those females that liked to gossip and talk. She also knew that she herself was being too open about her feelings when it came to strangers; but right now, she had to find Nick. She didn't care what others thought. She could get over that.

"And if I do?" The elk glanced over to her. Judy wasn't looking at her, but out the side window. The rain and buildings passed, but she knew that in a few minutes the buildings would look older and more run down.

"Mammals won't take too kindly to words like that, even if you're joking," the doe warned her. "Might want to tone down on that."

Judy turned her eyes to look at the doe, meeting her blue eyes. It took a moment, but the taller mammal looked back to the road, gulping.

"You're not joking, are you?"

Judy didn't answer. At least, not at first. "No, I'm not," she finally admitted. "I'm sorry if you don't approve, but I'm not joking."

The elk didn't ask her any more questions, and she didn't say anything else. She just turned to stare at the road where the rain was coming down harder and harder. She didn't know where Nick had ended up, but she wasn't going back to her apartment or her family without him.

He was her friend and her partner. Even though others were so awe struck by it, he was also her boyfriend. She didn't care if it rained or snowed, nor how long it took.

She was finding her fox.

* * *

Judy shivered as she pushed open the door to the small shop. It'd taken another 15 agonizingly long minutes to get to the bus stop on the north side, and the elk had drove off quickly when everyone had shuffled off. Judy had looked up and down the street, but there was nothing there. She pulled up her phone in the bus stop, standing on the bench to avoid the sheets of rain. The only thing registering was a small book store a block over.

Now she was there. She shivered, wishing she had a jacket. She looked around, seeing the shopkeeper looking worried. The old bat was perched on her stool, looking at her questioningly.

Judy headed for the mammal. She'd seen very few bats when she lived in the country, but since coming to Zootopia she'd seen a few here and there. It was odd to see one running a shop, though; the few she'd met were overnight delivery mammals.

"Excuse me, could you answer me a quick question?" The bat blinked slowly but didn't respond. Judy took that to mean it was okay. "Did a fox come in here earlier? Covered in casts?"

"Why?" Judy wanted to groan in despair. She was cold, wet, and it was dark. She knew where Nick had been dropped off, but that was it.

"I'm a ZPD officer. He's my partner, and he's ignoring doctor's orders and our Chief's orders." She sniffled, glad that in the shop it wasn't as cold as outside. "I'm trying to make sure he's okay."

"His choice." The bat didn't seem to want to help. Judy turned around, looking at the shop. It was small, but very clean. She saw a lot of books, but most of them were cheap, used editions or first novels from authors trying to get big. She scooted over to look at some.

"I'm well aware of that." She picked up one book, turning it over. It was worn so badly that she couldn't read the name on the spine. "But if I don't find him, he may be in danger from himself and others. I need to find him." She couldn't admit that a part of her was worried about Harris. Nick was completely unable to do anything to protect himself right now.

She looked over to the bat who watched her with lazy eyes. Judy didn't know what else to say. She went to put the book back and the mammal clucked. She looked back at the shopkeeper.

"Information isn't free." Judy realized what the bat was doing. She nodded, carrying the book to the counter instead. The bat rang it up and placed it in a small bag, waiting for Judy to pay. She got out her wallet, removing the three dollars needed for the worn novel.

As she handed it over, the bat nudged the book to her. Nothing was said, and Judy gave up. She grabbed her new book and headed towards the door. Right as she touched the handle, she heard a click. She looked over to see the bat touching its small claws.

"The moon is sometimes red."

Judy didn't understand. "Sometimes, yes. What's that got to do with anything?"

The bat just smiled. "A beautiful sight." Judy opened her mouth, trying to understand what was being said. She didn't understand. She opened the door, the rain immediately trying to chill her to the bone. She closed the door behind her, running down the broken sidewalk to some nearby cover. She shivered, holding the bag next to her chest.

"That was useless," she said out loud. She looked up, trying to figure out what to do next. She had no clue about where Nick was, and as far as she knew there was no easy way back to her apartment. She groaned, wanting to give up. The sky brightened as lightning arced across her vision, and the resounding clap of thunder made her grit her teeth. She really wasn't enjoying this little game of hide-and-seek Nick was playing with her. Even if it wasn't really a game, she'd gotten tired of it already.

Another flash of lightning and Judy froze. On the wall across the street was a red circle on the wall with a black arrow under it, pointing left. Somewhere in her mind she made the connection between a red moon and an empty part of town. She hoped it was related, because if not she was about to get wet for no reason. She took a deep breath and ran across the street before turning left and heading towards the small intersection a ways up. When she got there she hooked to the right, standing under an awning. It wasn't protecting her feet and shoes, but those were soaked through already.

She shivered and looked around, wishing her vision was better for the darkness. As she waiting for another flash of lightning, she could swear that there was a small light coming from an alley a ways up. She made her way towards it, hoping there was nothing in the way. A flash of lightning later confirmed the route to be clear and she kept running, finally making it to the alley. She ducked in to the right, looking around. There was nothing there but a dumpster and some trash. But under the dumpster she could see a small light. She moved over to it, pushing. She felt cold water running down her back, but something told her to continue. As she finally got it scooted over enough, she saw a small ramp down. She went through the water, amazed to see a drain at the bottom. She looked up from the drain, wondering why it would be there.

Sure enough, there was a door. It was black, but in the middle was a red crescent with light shining through it. She leaned forward to examine it closer, but then the door opened and she fell inside.


	57. 51) A Different Scene

Nick raised his paw, signaling for the barkeep to mix him another. He wasn't a huge fan of drinks, but right now he didn't care that much. He was sitting in the small booth by the edge of the floor. A minute later and the weasel appeared in a suit.

"Mr. Nick, I must impress on you that your outfit is out of place."

Nick looked back at him. "Darren, I've been coming here for years. I know I'm not dressed properly." He looked down at himself. Even with hiding at the edge of the room, he was underdressed. That's why he was in the corner instead of at the bar. Well, that and the fact he wanted to be alone. "But it's hard to put on a suit or nice clothes when you have this many casts."

The weasel nodded before setting down the tray with another drink on it. Nick lifted it for a sip. He winced at the taste. The weasel grinned as Nick set it back down. "You have the oddest selection I've ever seen. But that also makes it unique."

Nick nodded, pulling out another bill. He'd already paid a bit to get in thanks to his unusual dress, and he'd had to talk to Doc to get in. Doc told him that if he ever showed back up in his current attire he'd revoke his access rights. But he also had laughed and said he couldn't turn him away in his current state.

The weasel went away and he sipped on his mixed drink. He knew he'd hurt later, but that's why he came to this hidden place. The three animal band had a calming jazz going and there was almost no one there. He could tell it was raining outside by the smell in the air and the few other patrons who had trickled in. He didn't really care.

He looked at his drink, still unsure of how he'd ever ended up with the idea. Two parts rum and one part whiskey was a bad choice in and of itself. But he'd added in the blueberry juice to help with that choice, and then there was a lime on the edge as well. It was the worst combination Nick ever had, but when he visited the Red Crescent he always drank it. But when he usually came he was trying to get his thoughts together, and having something hurt so much helped him with that.

He leaned back against the booth, trying to figure out where to go from here. He shouldn't have left Carrots like that, but he couldn't let her see him in that state. This place had helped him back together after he'd messed up that cleaning job, and since then he only came when he needed to think in peace.

All the deaths weren't on his paws. He knew that. But his actions had led them to Harris, and his escape and injury of the other officers was on him. So was Husk's problems. Nick hated what had happened, but he couldn't change it. And now it was worse; he couldn't help anything. He was barely able to move as it was; the doctors had already told him not to be up and about for two weeks. He'd ignored that advice, and he wouldn't take his pain meds either. He had to figure this out. Somewhere he'd missed something. What had he missed?

Nick shut his eyes and thought. Breeze had been ruthless in the past, but her men were bloodthirsty now. That wasn't part of the plan. He'd never seen them like that, even when he'd screwed up nearly 13 years before. They'd beaten him senseless and left him for dead, considering that punishment enough. But now Breeze had moved up to bigger things. She had animals like Harris under her control.

'Had,' his mind reminded him. 'She's dead now.' That meant Harris was in her place. Nick clenched his paw in anger, glad that he'd set down his glass. That hare was bad news, no matter how he looked at it. And he was a dangerous wildcard. If he was in charge of the Fumes, no one could be sure of how far the gang could go. Clefts might take them down, but they could also band together. That thought scared Nick.

Had he not rolled the cruiser then maybe Husk and Carrots could have gotten away safely. Nick shook his head, arguing with himself. Had he not made it bigger and caused a scene, he'd of just been taken aside by her bodyguards and killed. He had to let Breeze know that it was him in the vehicle. He had to get the audience. Still, it had put the other officers at risk. It had put Carrots at risk. He opened his eyes and shook his head, grabbing his drink for another sip. As he set it down, he heard something wet approaching. He couldn't see behind the booth, but that was fine. The barkeep would prevent anything from happening in here, even if it was someone who wished him ill.

Instead, the weasel arrived and coughed. Nick looked left and felt his eyes go wide. "Carrots?"

"She insisted on finding you, sir." The weasel turned to look at the wet rabbit, who was giving Nick a look he didn't want to see. "I'm not sure how she found this place, but is this alright with you?" He cocked his head to look at Nick.

Nick nodded, watching the weasel disappear back to his main domain. Nick waved his paw at the seat across from himself. His partner got into it and stared at him. Her eyes looked mad, scared, and tired, but none of those were overbearing or out of control. He knew this could become a scene, but he didn't want to leave.

"If we're going to talk here, we can't be too loud or they'll kick us out." His partner didn't acknowledge him, she just looked around.

"Nick, where are we?" Nick was glad that Darren had already taken all the drinks away; he didn't want Carrots to see how many he'd gone through over three hours.

He huffed. "Red Crescent. Very discreet. I was introduced to it years ago when I worked for Breeze. Then Fresh." The rabbit locked eyes with him and he sighed. "I come here from time to time. When I need to get things back in working order."

"Is that what you call it?" He felt the fur on the back of his neck stand up. "When you shut everyone out and put walls back up?"

"Carrots, I'm not fighting with you tonight." He picked up his mixed drink and took another sip. He cringed at the abhorrent taste. "How'd you find your way here, anyway?"

She lifted up a small dripping bag. Nick recognized the design on it. That was surprising; that old bat never helped anyone. Even when they spent money with her, she was tight lipped. He wasn't sure how Judy had gotten past that.

"I assume your parents don't know you're here?"

She shook her head. "Joshua got them off my tail so I could find you."

Nick nodded. He looked away towards the main area, hearing the notes quiet down. He wasn't sure which group had been selected to play here, but they were top notch. Every band who played here was; it was always jazz, and they always played in a way to accentuate the atmosphere of the pub. He wasn't sure what to say.

Judy didn't force him to talk. She just sat there, looking at him. Darren returned to the table.

"Miss, would you like something this evening?"

She looked at the weasel and back to Nick before looking down. "I've never tried many drinks, so I'm not sure." The barkeep turned to Nick.

"Rum and coke, Darren. Start simple." The weasel bowed and disappeared again. His partner looked at him with a dead look.

"Carrots, it's that or a martini. I know you don't like spirits, but it's more insulting to not try something. And believe you me, that weasel is the best bartender in this city, par none." She cut her eyes at him. He gulped, knowing it wasn't what she wanted him to talk about.

"Nick, when will it end?" He breathed evenly, staring into her eyes. "Holding me at arm's length. Taking everything on yourself. Keeping everything inside."

He looked down at his cast. "Carrots, I don't want you to have to deal with what I've got going on. It's not your burden."

"Husk and those other officers aren't yours." Nick looked up, his eyes wide. He felt a small growl come out involuntary, and he wasn't surprised to see Judy actually look fearful of him.

"Don't."

She breathed and reached out for his paw. Nick thought about pulling away, but he didn't. He let her make contact and instead met her eyes. Those big purple eyes wouldn't let go, and he felt himself being drawn in.

"Nick, please?" He pulled his paw away just as the barkeep returned, setting her down a drink. He bowed and noticed Nick's half empty glass.

"Another, sir?" Nick shook his head.

"Not right now, Darren." The weasel nodded and left them alone again. Nick sighed and leaned back, trying to decide where to start.

"Carrots, I made the choice." He wanted to close his mouth, but it wasn't responding. He cursed himself for all the drinks he'd gone through. "Husks. Fangmeyer. Sans. I told the Chief to look into Clefts."

She shook her head. "Nick, there's no way to know that's what started all of this. They'd already taken down one building, anyway."

"Still. Fangmeyer was caught in the middle of it. And then there was the bombing, and I don't know if that happened thanks to us investigating or not. After that everything's just…"

He shook his head. "I thought that our leads were too thin. I thought that maybe I could use my old ties to get information faster. I didn't know how everything would turn out, but Fresh went better than I hoped. I got cocky and pushed forward. And now we're here."

Her paw reached out to touch his again. He looked up, seeing her gaze fix on his. Every time their eyes met, he felt like he was being drawn into something completely new and dangerous but at the same time wanted.

"Nick, you didn't have to. You could have let someone else go."

He snorted. "Yeah. You saw that situation. Had another officer been able to make the jump, look at the sand pit. Someone who's never driven there or seen a race there would die trying."

She squeezed his paw. "Then why'd you crash?"

He felt his chest hurt and he opened his mouth. He wanted to lie, but he couldn't. "Judy, had I won then Breeze would have lost 400 grand. That's enough to kill for. And since she only knew I was a cop with no penalties on the line, she could have killed me without a second thought. I had to let her know it was me. I had to show her in a way she couldn't misunderstand."

"Nick." He looked away before she tried to help. "Nick, look at me." He wanted to avoid her stare but couldn't. Those dark eyes blinked, and in the dim lighting it was downright hypnotic. "Wasn't there a different way?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe? I had to let her know it was me so she'd want to torture me personally. Otherwise I'd of been dead in the sand. I wanted to get you out of there, but at that point I didn't see any other option. And then everything happened with Harris and Husk. Breeze died and then the hospital got attacked."

Judy squeezed when he used the word torture, but she didn't let go of his paw. "If there wasn't any other option, then why are you so bothered by it? You did all you could."

"No, I didn't." She looked at his curiously. "I could have told you two to leave once I got on the track. Then you'd of never been a part of all that."

Her eyes blinked and he saw something return to them. That anger from earlier was returning. "Nick, had you done that you'd be dead and I'd have no way of knowing. Don't even think of that."

He pulled his paw away. She just glared at him as he nodded toward the glasses. "Try it." He picked up his own glass and took a larger sip than usual, immediately regretting his decision. But the taste and the burn removed the guilt he was feeling, so he bared with it.

Judy just looked at her glass and lifted it, sniffing. Her face turned into a scowl. "Nick, this doesn't smell very good."

He grinned. Her reaction was something different from what he was feeling. "Just shut up and try it, Fluff."

She took a sip and immediately set the glass down, couching a bit. She looked at him with a dark look. "It doesn't taste good, either."

Nick laughed. He couldn't help it; her reaction was exactly what he'd thought it would be and more. She glared at him and that made it worse.

A minute later he smiled at her and reached out for her paw. She didn't remove it from the table, but she didn't look happy with him. "Carrots, alcohol isn't always good and it's often an acquired taste. I'm not forcing you to drink it. Thanks for the effort, though."

Her eyes squinted at him. "And your effort?"

He froze. This wasn't where he wanted things to go. He'd hoped they avoid it. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep me at arm's length?"

Nick didn't pull away his paw, but in his mind he was reeling. He'd let down some barriers to let her know what was going on, but now she'd jumped over everything and he was defenseless.

"Why won't you let me in?"

Nick looked down, biting his lip. Sooner or later he'd have to have this conversation, but he had hoped it wouldn't be here. Not in public, at least. He didn't want everyone to be able to hear what he had to say.

"Judy, it's not that simple."

"How is it not, Nick? How can you be such a dumb fox and still make me love you?"

Nick's brain stopped short. He looked up, seeing the tears at the corner of her eyes. "Wait, hold up. I think I'm missing something here."

She shook her head. "No, you're not. I don't care that you're a fox, and I don't care that I'm a rabbit. I don't care about my mom trying to make me have a date this evening with someone else, and I don't care about your baggage. I'm here. I'm trying. I don't know enough about relationships to know what's right or wrong, but I love you and I'm here, Nick. You aren't missing anything except how stupid you're being."

His mind turned back on and he immediately thought of how to change what was happening. "Judy, don't do that. I'm warped and avoid others. I'm not good for you or your career." He didn't like what he was saying; in fact, he hated it. But there was a lot more she had going for her if he wasn't there. Her mother had proven the fact earlier from what his partner had just said.

"I told you that doesn't matter." Her stared into her eyes, finally able to put an emotion to the word. No animal had looked at him that way before, despite the different situations he'd been in. Nick felt those same walls he'd been trying to put back together crumbling. It wasn't that she'd jumped over them, but now she was ripping them down.

"I put you in danger. I put a lot of animals in danger, Judy. It's not safe to be around me. I'm a walking minefield." His mind was on autopilot and he remembered saying the exact same thing to the Chief earlier that day. Although the Chief had agreed, unlike the small rabbit in front of him.

"Nick, stop trying to push me away." Her eyes were drawing him in and he couldn't look away. He was running out of excuses. "I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere without you."

He couldn't handle this. Too many animals had walked out on him, discarded him. Sure, that had seemingly changed since he'd met Carrots but that didn't guarantee anything. He knew how quickly he could be replaced. "I'm poison, Judy, can't you see that? I've killed, I've conned, I've stolen. I've pushed people away, destroyed others, and I've gotten others killed and injured." He wasn't telling her no anymore, he was reminding himself why he couldn't let her close or anyone else. He would break them down and get stabbed in the back, and he wasn't going to let that happen anymore.

She was squeezing his paw tightly, her eyes locked to his. "Nick, you're not a poison. You're not a threat. You're you. Maybe arrogant and cocky and a smart aleck, but not poison."

Nick looked away. He needed to cut this out, stop everything before it was out of control. "I can't give you a family, Judy. I can't keep myself out of trouble and danger, and that's no good for anyone. Your family doesn't approve and you'd never be happy with me."

"So what if they don't?" He closed his eyes, wishing she'd stop fighting him. He could feel her burrowing deep, making it harder and harder to fight. She kept taking more of him. "I've been in just as much danger as you the past few months. And my mother's the one who wants grandkits soon; I'm not looking for that anyway. Not with you. How can you say I wouldn't be happy? I've been happier with you as a partner than I ever was living at home."

His mind clicked on one seemingly forgotten thing she'd said a few weeks before. "I thought you said you didn't want to settle, Carrots."

She looked down. "I didn't. Not then. But after seeing you covered in blood and how cold you were when we got to the hospital…" She looked back up at him and he felt something inside give in. That piece that he'd been trying to fight, that part keeping her at bay was tired of the pressure. He wanted her closer, he wanted to protect her but was afraid he couldn't.

"Nick, you're warm." He noticed her staring at his paw. "You're alive. You're here. I didn't know if you'd still be here with how everything went. Your surgeries took even longer than Husk's.

"And I had a lot of time to think. Even after they drugged me and forced me into a bed. When Harris kept stabbing and biting you. When I saw what you looked like in that hospital bed. I didn't want to settle before. But that's changed."

Nick couldn't breathe. Her tears were flowing and he felt paralyzed. His muscles wouldn't respond and he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say, but as he thought about it something came out.

"You're really emotional, you know that?"

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Yeah. I know."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the back of the booth. "I never thought I'd be partnered up with someone I couldn't handle."

"Don't handle me, then."

"How am I supposed to hustle you if I can't handle you?" He looked back at Carrots, a grin coming over his face. He wasn't trying to, it just happened naturally.

She wiped her face and stared at him, a smile trying to break free. "You're sly. You'll come up with something." She scooted over to look out at the band at the front of the room. "I never knew you liked jazz."

Even though she couldn't see it he shrugged. "It's relaxing if you're in the right setting. This is the right setting for it."

A comfortable silence existed between them, but Nick didn't try to break it. Somehow he'd gone from being guilty to accepting what was going on. And somehow he'd gone from holding the Carrots at a distance to giving in. He didn't want to lose her, and she made it clear how she felt. Clearer than he'd ever thought she would. He replayed her words over in his mind, finding himself smiling like a naïve kit. All of a sudden his smile disappeared and he stared at the back of her head.

"Hey Carrots, what'd you mean about your mom and a date?"

She turned around with a scowl on her face. "Nick, don't you even start."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I had told a few people that the chapter before this would explain why Nick had gone to such lengths and all that jazz. But I couldn't make it work with the story as it was going. That's the good thing know; I'm great at making it go longer.**

 **Yes, it's a bit cliche what with the setting and what's going on. But here's the thing about cliche moments- they work, and they're a cliche for a reason. Plus, I needed a way to break through to Nick. So like the movie where he was pissed off and avoiding the world in a chair because he'd been betrayed, I gave him a different location to deal with guilt. Judy won't leave him alone, though. She's vigilant.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	58. 52) Picking Sides

"Nick, do you have anything to say?" A sharp elbow in his injured ribs made him wince.

Nick rubbed his neck as he looked at the mass of gray in front of him. "I, uh… I'm sorry." He felt bad, yes, but not enough to feel he needed to apologize for his actions. He was still soggy from the short walk in the rain he'd been forced to hobble through to get into the cab he'd called. Luckily they'd arrived back to his apartment before Carrots' family had. She'd gotten to shower first due to her state of dress, but that left him cold and miserable in the meantime.

Nick still had issues telling Judy's siblings apart based on looks; clothes were a strong factor in his decision making. However, he felt confident that the rabbit he saw go to the living room and sit down was Joshua. The male bunny waved his paw lazily. "We saw a movie, had a good dinner. Nick would have made both interesting, but it was fine all the same."

Nick sighed, thankful that at least one of the group didn't mind. The smallest of the bunch was looking at her parents and slowly making her way over towards her brother. That made him worried; he'd seen what Carrots' parents could be like, and if one of the siblings was cowering away he felt the slight urge to follow suit. He looked to Mr. Hopps, hoping that the male rabbit could smooth things over.

Stu just rubbed his neck. "I'm not sure what you had going on, but it probably helped our business meeting with you not being there. No offense, of course!"

Nick shook his head. He knew how having a fox around could make things weird. Although right now the casts may be the more pressing cause of that feeling. "None taken," he informed the rabbit.

Stu just nodded. "As long as you've fixed whatever's going on, I think we're square. Judes won't be bothered and you're still keeping us from a hotel bill." He looked at his wife, hoping she was on board with the idea. "Bonnie, isn't that-"

He cut short and stared. Nick immediately felt his heart drop when the elder rabbit joined his children in the living room. This wasn't looking good at all. The female rabbit had her arms crossed and was looking at her daughter only. Nick looked down, noticing Carrots was next to his leg. Had his right arm not been in a cast he might have tried to push her behind himself. Right now he couldn't.

"Judy, what was so important that you had to skip out on dinner with your family for?" She glanced at Nick for just a second, and the look cut Nick to the bone. He'd seen those looks before. He'd hoped her family wasn't so judgmental, but something about that glare was beyond normal.

He felt a light touch on his leg. He was still soaked, but he knew Carrots' paw would have been warm otherwise. "Mom, you know why I cut out. A dinner date with a shifty rabbit didn't seem like a fun idea, either."

"At least you wouldn't have needed a shower and to run around town looking like an idiot." Her mother just glared at the duo. Nick felt the urge to leave growing stronger. This rabbit was radiating anger. "Instead of a nice evening, you chose to put yourself through hell for no reason."

"Mom, stop it!" Judy seemed like she knew how to handle this. Nick closed his eyes and hoped it'd all be over soon.

"No, I won't! Wake up, Judy!" Her mother had moved forward and actually grabbed her daughter. Nick opened his eyes as he saw the action and, despite his attempt to hide it, growled at the rabbit.

She turned her stare to him and advanced, Nick immediately hopping backwards. His crutch felt heavy, and he knew that if he stayed put that female wouldn't leave a good aftermath. "How dare you! She is MY daughter, not your chew toy! You can't have her!"

Nick froze, his mind clicking the dots. "What did I miss out, exactly? Because this seems like something a lot worse than me disappearing to get my thoughts cleared up." He looked over to the other rabbits, hoping for something. Bingo. Stu's ears had dropped slightly, as if he was remembering something he didn't want to.

"You missed out on me TRYING to let a respectable mammal take my daughter out to dinner. You missed out on an ACTUAL business meeting, not that I'd think you'd ever seen one anyway! And most of all, you seem to be missing out on the fact that I don't appreciate this little tirade you and my daughter are trying to pull on me!" She huffed, her paw prodding his sore ribs with every statement. It was starting to hurt. "You two have no future together, and I refuse to let you ruin my daughter's hard work!"

Judy was there, trying to get her mother to back off. "Mom, what's gotten into you? You've never been like-"

"You never did anything this stupid before, Judy!" Nick clenched his back teeth. Even if he wanted to slightly agree with the elder rabbit, he didn't like anyone calling his bunny stupid.

"Mom, there's a lot going on right now! The Chief was out of line with Nick!" Nick clenched tighter, ignoring the sharp taste of blood that was now in his mouth. He hadn't realized he'd been biting down that hard.

"I don't care! This fox probably deserves it, anyway!" Nick closed his eyes, breathing. He'd just gotten his thoughts back in line, and now Judy's mother…

 _Judy._

Nick opened his eyes again, immediately taking a deep breath. He wasn't letting this rabbit get to him, not after what he'd done to his partner in the meantime.

"Have your actions ever led to someone's death, Mrs. Hopps?"

Everyone in the room looked at him. He could see Carrots' eyes wide. He knew she'd tell him to shut up if he hadn't sounded as calm as he did. Even with her glaring, the older rabbit had immediately frozen.

"Of course they haven't! I bet you've had that happen loads of times though, haven't you?" He felt himself trying to smile a little. He knew exactly how to play this line out, even if it hurt along the way.

He noticed movement. The son was standing up, moving closer. "Mom, that's enough!" Even Joshua was apparently fed up with her words.

Nick just raised his paw to the help. He could handle this. "You're right. More so than you know. My actions haven't just led to death, but I've taken a life personally."

That had the intended effect. Bonnie actually took a step back, actually using Judy as a makeshift barrier. He just smiled at the scene, realizing that his teeth were probably making him look more dangerous.

"You think what you're saying is going to tear me down, Mrs. Hopps? I've stolen, I've conned, I've swindled. I've even killed. My actions have led to other officers being hospitalized with gunshot wounds, missing limbs, and traumatic experiences. You want to guilt trip me? Make me feel worse? Go ahead and try. I hate my past, but I learned from it. AND," he continued, raising his voice, "had I not lived that lifestyle, I'd of never met your daughter. So go ahead and rip me down; you can't do it better than I have, I assure you."

There was silence as all the rabbits in the room took in his words. The only one who didn't seem shocked was Carrots. Oddly enough, her eyes seemed happy that he'd said that. 'Carrots does want me to open up,' he thought. Maybe she felt he was taking a step. In reality, he was keeping them off of his back. He wanted their blessing for Carrots' sake. But if it wasn't happening, he could at least keep them from being mean about it.

"Mr. Wilde?" He looked over at Janice, who was sitting next to the small coffee table in the den area. "Is that really-"

"True? Yes." He looked back at the oldest female in the room, the one who'd opened this door. "I worked for a crime boss who wanted a job site cleaned. So I went and cleaned up the body, as was my job at the time. Except the dead guy had a friend who came looking for him that I wasn't aware of. He attacked me and I had to decide whether to die or kill to survive." He looked at Judy, feeling this story becoming old. He'd had to retell it too much lately. "I'm here, so you know my choice."

"You're a monster." He let his eyes trail back down to Judy's mother, who was no longer glaring at him. Instead, she looked fearful. He wanted to laugh at the sight; he'd played it out perfectly in his mind how this would go.

"Am I really?" He limped over to the island, taking a seat. He just leaned over the counter, deciding how he wanted to continue this charade. He was tired, but he wasn't letting this go until Carrots' mother either gave up her arguments or left. "I left my mother when I was 17 because I couldn't bear to see her judge me for my actions. I raced illegally until I killed my boss's nephew by accident. I cleaned up corpses until I had one of my own. I dabbled in the fur trade until I sold a skunk butt one to a crime boss.

"As a ZPD officer, I put away a sheep who just wanted to keep predators in check because she felt they were pushing down on prey species. I'm involved in a case that's had six officers die and injured others. Fangmeyer now has a missing leg and part of his throat is gone. Husk was in a coma for a week after he helped me."

"What's your point, fox?" He smiled, knowing exactly what to say next to the female he was arguing with.

"My point is that despite all the death and destruction that seems to follow me, I managed to find something great along the way. I try not to judge others thanks to a single rabbit changing my life. And despite everything I've done, I've yet to try to rip someone away from those they care about because of a personal decision or viewpoint. So yes, maybe I'm a monster. But considering the words you've been throwing around, what exactly does that make you?"

Nothing was said. It was eerily quiet in the room. No one wanted to be the first to speak and set a boundary or pick a side. Nick was fine with that. At least, that's what he said. He cried inside because he knew what decision he'd just made. He'd chosen to push away the good thing he'd found to keep a family from falling apart. It was the only choice he could make in that situation.

"I'm leaving." He turned his eyes to the older rabbit, who'd taken a step away from her daughter. She went to the living room area, grabbing her suitcase. "Stu, we're leaving."

Mr. Hopps didn't argue. He got to the floor and grabbed his. "Yes, dear." As they went to the door, Nick saw the male look at his feet. There was something in the past that Nick didn't know, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like he needed to know anyway. Not after what he'd just done.

"Kids, we're leaving." Nick looked over to see the two Hopps children frozen, looking between each other. Janice looked back and forth between Nick and her mother.

"But mom… aren't we…"

"Leaving. Now." Janice looked down before grabbing her bag, moving towards the door. She froze behind Nick's stool.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Wilde."

Nick nodded, looking back towards the kitchen. He looked left to see the last visitor still in the room.

"Mom, isn't this too far?" Nick just closed his eyes, wishing Joshua would leave. He was like his sister, but he was supposed to leave. After that, Nick would make sure Carrots went too.

"Joshua, we're leaving. Now." Nick didn't bother to look at the female; there was more than resentment in her eyes, and he didn't want to see it.

"You're going to do this to Judy? And to Nick?"

A moment later he felt a furry paw next to his foot. He looked down to see Judy closer to him. He wanted to push her towards her family. If there was no way they could coexist, at least he could make sure she had a huge family to guard her back instead.

"Joshua, are you coming or staying here?" Nick didn't think the female's voice could sound so dead.

"Please mom, don't do this." Carrots voice was surprisingly calm. Nick figured she'd be acting emotional by now. He'd almost been counting on it. "Both of you went too far. You don't have to go."

"I'm not staying around this monster any longer. He's already corrupted you and now he seems to be doing the same to your brother and sister."

"How can you say that, mom?" Nick felt Judy's paw tighten on his leg. "You're partnered up with Gideon, aren't you?"

"He's grown up and never became a criminal or killed anyone, Judy. And it's for business, not personal. That's a huge difference."

"So it's okay to be partnered with a fox, but there can't be anything more? What if Nick was a skunk, or a sheep? Is it just being a predator or is it something else? What's so wrong with Nick that you won't even give him a chance?" Now he could feel the tears. Took her long enough to start the waterworks.

"Judy, you know how wrong it is. I raised you better than this!" He could feel pressure on his leg as her mother tried to pull Judy away. "Come home with us, dear. We can forget this all happened."

"No!" Nick looked down, forgetting about how stubborn Carrots could be. She hated bigotry and could always stand up to it stronger than anyone he'd ever met. "Mom, I can't forget everything. The Night Howlers, being partnered with Nick, the time or two I met Officer Sans… It's part of who I am."

Her mother just let go as if she'd been slapped. "Judy, wake up already. You've had enough time to daydream. You became a cop and that's all fine and well, but everything from there on has been bad for you."

"So helping a city was bad for her?" Nick had had enough of this. "Capturing Bellwether was bad for her? Trying to solve a case when she sees her partners and friends being injured around her is bad for her? Would you rather she abandoned them?"

"She'd been better off to abandon you, fox." Nick grunted, turning away. What was this woman's problem? "So Joshua, are you coming or staying?" His eyes tracked over the forgotten rabbit in the den area.

He had his arms crossed, his foot lightly thumping. Nick wasn't sure what the rabbit was thinking, but somehow he had the feeling that Joshua could have survived on the streets had he come from a different family. After a minute the grey eyes looked up at his family. "Dad, what was it you told me about running the family business? Something about making sure the cogs on the tractors turn smoothly or it'll be a rough ride?"

"What's that got to do with anything, Joshua?" Stu Hopps looked confused at the random change of pace.

Joshua rubbed his ear. "You once told me that mom never considered you her first choice. Why does something tell me that whoever that choice was that it wasn't a rabbit?"

Nick felt his eyes widen as he looked back at the older female next to him. Her eyes were on fire and she realized that Joshua had stumbled onto something important. Nick tried to process and guess what the animal was, but he didn't have enough clues. His mind came up with a joke and he couldn't filter it in time.

"Like mother, like daughter, huh?" The purple eyes turned on him. Nick gulped as he realized that he'd crossed a line. The eyes then realigned on her son.

"Joshua, I don't know what your father told you, but that's enough." Nick looked at the group right behind her, shocked to see the daughter taking a step away from her mother. He hadn't meant for this to happen; he'd hoped that it would make them all leave. He'd be the big, bad fox that ruined everything. He'd send Judy to make up with her family and lose her. They might stay partners or not. He'd be heartbroken, but it was the right choice with the situation.

Instead, factions had broken out. It was like there was a warzone happening from his waist down, and he'd somehow instigated it. He realized just how twisted of a family past he'd somehow drug up by being involved in the whole situation.

"Mom, is that-" Nick looked back down at the rabbit clinging to his foot. He wanted to pull her closer. He didn't want everything to blow up in her face like this; he wanted everything to be fine for her. Instead, he'd caused a family rift.

"I'm not talking about this, Judy. You refused to listen when my father and I told you that we're settlers, and now you're pushing the rest of your siblings to try harder. Joshua and Janice are in school, along with a few others. You realize April wants to be a police officer now, too?" Her mother was looking towards her daughter, and Nick wished he was invisible.

"Mom, that's not what I asked."

"And I already told you I'm discussing this with you, Judy." The rabbit turned to the door and went towards it, Janice immediately sidestepping to get out of the way.

"Bonnie, maybe it'd be okay to talk about it, right? It's in the past, and maybe it'd let her-" Bonnie's eyes cut short her husband's weak protest. "Yes, dear."

Instead, Nick felt the pressure on his foot disappear and he saw his partner suddenly in front of the door, her arms spread wide. Even though she was tiny, it was enough to stop her parents.

"No, mom. I want to know what's going on. Nick's not the same as he was, and he only said that to make you leave." Nick groaned, letting his head drop on the table.

"Carrots, don't do this. I'm trying to keep you from having a falling out with your parents." He didn't need her to figure out what he was doing. Somehow she'd figured it out.

"By pushing me away with them? Nick, that's not happening." He grunted, turning his head towards the den where he saw Joshua leaning on the table. The bunny looked annoyed. "He's done things wrong in the past, Mom, but he's changed. He's not a bad animal, and I love him. Why can't you just give him a chance?"

"Because he's not a rabbit, Judy!" Her mother's voice was almost shrill. Nick laid his ears back on his head; he was getting a headache.

"So? I don't see a problem with that! What's so wrong with loving an animal that's not your species?"

Nick turned his eyes back to the scene, immediately wishing he hadn't. Judy wasn't crying anymore, but she was defiantly standing between her mother and the door. Stu was looking at his feet. Janice was near the wall, and Nick was afraid she was about to fall asleep. Joshua was handling this the best out of the Hopps traveling band in his opinion.

"Bonnie, I think we should tell her about Patrick." Nick looked at the quiet father. Inside, he was thankful. He'd thought that the father would be the hard one to convince, yet he'd cracked quite quickly and had tried to stay peacekeeper between his daughter and his wife. He was more emotional, after all.

"Stu, we're not talking about this to them or anyone. It's in the past." The rabbit was glaring at her husband, and Nick realized this was the information needed. If he could find out about this guy, he could find a way to get Mrs. Hopps on board and keep Judy from being torn up by it.

"Mom, who's Patrick?" He wanted to smile at Judy for not giving up. She was persistent and right now it was a handy trait.

The rabbit turned on her daughter. "No one, Judy."

"What kind of animal was he, mom?" Carrots was staring at her mother with that same stare she'd given Nick just two hours earlier. It was that stare that kept him from hiding anything. He was unable to block that stare, despite how much it made him give up.

Her mother looked away. Nick realized it wasn't just him who couldn't block it. Bonnie seemed to be unable to prevent it, too. She looked down. "Judy, leave it alone."

"Mom, why? Why won't you tell me? What's so wrong with me loving Nick? What are you so scared of about it?" Nick saw Carrots move forward, her paws reaching out to touch her mother's. "What kind of animal was he?"

Bonnie shook her head and refused to speak. Stu looked uncomfortable. Obviously he knew, but his conscious wouldn't let him tell. Nick wanted to help in some way, but he already knew he'd done too much as it was. Whatever there was there, Nick realized that in Carrots' mother's eyes, he stood for everything bad about relationships. Everything bad and evil, everything that was said against them, Nick stood for.

He was in over his head. Again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the day or two with no updates. I was unsure where to go with this, and to be honest I was quite tired after driving two hours to return to my hometown for some much needed R &R before I finish my finals. As such, this is the result. **

**No, I'm not done yet. I plan to write another chapter before the night is done explaining more about this 'Patrick' fellow. It may not be what you're expecting, but that's alright. The past was left quite open for the Hopps family from the movie, and I'm about to take some liberties. Enjoy!**


	59. 53) Like Mother, Like Daughter

Judy couldn't believe her ears. Not only was her mother against Nick so much that she'd openly speak so poorly of him, but now this? She'd been romantically involved with someone else that wasn't her father, someone who wasn't a rabbit? It was a bombshell she wasn't expecting.

"Mom, I need to know." She wished her mother would look at her. Instead, she was avoiding her eyes. She looked up at Nick, and his emerald green eyes conveyed to her that he was just as confused about everything as she was. She looked to her father, wishing he'd give her another puzzle piece. "Dad?"

He shook his head. "Judes, your mom doesn't want to talk about it. It's not my place."

"You already said his name, Dad," Joshua reminded them. Judy looked towards the den, seeing him leaned against the coffee table. He wasn't anywhere near as shocked as Judy was. Then again, he'd realized what was going on. How long had he known?

"I said too much already, Joshua." Her father sat his suitcase down and took a seat on the edge of it.

Judy felt confused. She wanted her parents to tell her what was going on. Not only that, but she wished they'd of never kept it from her in the first place. She was 24 and living on her own. Furthermore, she was doing something that everyone in her family had told her she couldn't by becoming a cop. She'd been discreet with her new relationship with Nick. Actually, she hadn't because Nick had been keeping her at arm's length for so long. She still didn't even know how much closer they'd gotten after that little conversation in the pub. But it felt like she was a little closer now.

'Wait, why's that on your mind?' she asked herself. She was digging into something else. Somehow Nick had managed to worm his way into her mind like he'd been doing for so long. She focused back on the topic at paw.

"Mom, tell me about Patrick. Why are you so against interspecies dating?" She wanted information, but it was hard to get out of her mother. She was doing everything she could to prevent it. She felt like she was interrogating a criminal.

Her mother instead backed away, her grip on her suitcase tightening. Judy wished Nick could help her, but she'd seen his plan. Let them in. Pull them close, and then scare them away. He'd done a good job of that, but she wasn't falling for it. She knew how he always went with the "noble sacrifice" role when he felt trapped.

Judy wasn't moving away from the door. If she did, her mother might flee. Her father looked upset, but she was worried more about Janice. She was against the wall and looked like she was ready to collapse. Janice had a weaker constitution than some of her siblings, almost fragile overall. She was shy and quiet, but if you could get her out of that side she had a wonderful personality and a creative side that Judy could only dream of having. Right now it seemed like Janice was at an information overload and it was cracking her down.

"Janie, are you okay?" The small rabbit looked at her with wide eyes. Judy immediately could feel the shock that her sister was going through. "Janice, it's alright. It's okay." She didn't want to leave the doorway, but right now it was that or leave her sister alone. She couldn't bring herself to do that.

Of course, she couldn't explain that to her sister. When she moved closer the little rabbit seemed to curl up into a ball. Judy wanted to help, but the shock was overriding everything. Judy had never been in that kind of shock and wasn't sure how to help her. Instead, she heard a clicking noise and looked over. Nick was gimping off to his room, leaving her to deal with the mess.

"Nick, where are you going?"

He turned to look at her. "Carrots, I'm freezing. Let me get changed at least." He shut the door and a minute later she heard the fur drier kicking on. She knew he had a point, but it felt like he was abandoning her to all of this.

She looked back towards her sister, wishing she'd stop being so scared. She reached out to touch her, but instead her sister just inched along the wall, her suitcase a barrier between the two. Right now she couldn't deal with anything. Judy knew the best way to help her sister was to leave her alone and let her deal with on her own. She turned back to her mother, who had remarkably not left yet.

"Mom, after everything that's been said and done I can't let this go. Who is Patrick?" She heard the dryer turn off in the next room.

Her mother just shook her head. "Judy, no. Leave the past alone. That's what I did."

Judy looked to her father. He huffed on his makeshift chair. "She's right, Jude. Made me a happy rabbit, but she seemed off at first. At one point I asked her to leave me."

Judy couldn't believe it. "Why, Dad?"

He looked at his wife, as if unsure how to continue. But it was his point of view at this point. "She wanted more than to be a carrot farmer. She wanted more than I could provide. I've always loved the earth and the vegetables, but she didn't in the beginning. So I told her to go find happiness since I couldn't provide it."

"And then?"

Stu turned his head towards the living room. "She made a choice and we ended up with Joshua. After that came the rest of you. She made a choice to settle. And I made the choice to make her as happy as I could."

Judy didn't know what to say, so she turned back to her sister. Janice had calmed down and dropped her bag, but by now she was at the corner near the door and the wall. She couldn't get any further away, and Judy knew a way to get her at that moment. She took a few steps towards her slowly, watching her sister's eyes widen at the gesture. A moment later she pounced towards her, with her sister trying to move away. It was only then that the smaller rabbit realized where she was; a second later Judy was holding her kicking sibling and looking at her mother.

The bedroom door opened and Nick limped out in the same kind of outfit as before, only now he was dry. He used his crutch and moved directly towards the door, turning his back to it and letting himself slump down. After a ginger moment, he made a grunt as he hit the bottom. He stuck out his left arm and Judy just moved closer, still carrying her sister. This set Janice off more, but in a minute both were against Nick's chest and Judy felt safer than before. Janice was still crying, but it wasn't as bad. Nick's casted arm ended up on the other side, and Judy felt like it was more of a cage than an embrace. But the way he smiled when he looked at him reminded her that he was doing one of the few protective things he could.

Mrs. Hopps didn't scream or yell. She was still trying to look anywhere but the door, anywhere but at her daughter. Judy knew that this story was going to be told before everything was said and done. There was no other option. She didn't realize that her sister had stopped kicking her until she noticed her arms were heavier. She slowly let her sister go, seeing her immediately push into the Hawaiian shirt. Judy laughed at the sight.

She looked up at Nick. "Hey monster, you're corrupting my sister again."

He just rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous you're having to share."

Judy just leaned back, feeling his warmth through the shirt. "Maybe you're right," she told him. He just blew on the tip of her ear and then rested his head between them.

Judy knew how weird it must look, but she didn't care. She was comfortable, and even more so she felt safe and secure. She looked at her mother, wishing she could catch her stare. "Mom, why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell!" Her mother finally met her eyes, dropping her bag on the floor before she turned her back. Joshua was right there, looking at her disapprovingly, so she turned around again. Judy just wanted answers.

"Mom, why?"

Her mother huffed and moved to the middle. Her eyes weren't as bright as they were when she was yelling. "Judy, I went through that. I had everyone say no. I was forced to listen. You know what, though? I ended up with a wonderful husband and so many kits that I never had time to wonder about what could have been. And I'm fine with that.

"But look at you." She waved her paw at Judy. "Look at your sister. If this continues, she'll fall for whoever she wants and she'll go through the same thing. Have you had the staring eyes yet? The whispered comments and judgements?"

"I have, Mom." She met her mother's gaze. "And I can handle that. I can handle what they say. Sure, it's not nice. I don't like them judging me. But I'm happy with Nick. Even with everything going on, I can't get him out of my mind." She felt herself start rubbing his arm, enjoying how safe he made her feel. All the things she hadn't been able to say to her mother before felt like they could just flow freely.

"And what about the screaming? Have you been banned from restaurants yet? I bet you've been threatened to have your partnership dissolved, haven't you?"

Judy looked down. Her mother was starting to hit truer and truer. "We haven't been banned or kicked out from anywhere yet. And other than you, there haven't been many who have screamed. Although Bogo did when he threatened us about all of this."

Judy felt Nick chuckle against her. "Yeah, but somehow he didn't end our partnership."

"Thank the mayor and being a poster child."

Nick groaned. "Oh yeah, more spotlights to watch out for."

Bonnie groaned. "Look at you two. If the media saw this, you'd lose your job and never gain your reputation back. And imagine how that could affect all of us. Judy, look at your sister and tell me she could handle the things you've gone through. Imagine the things you haven't gone through; do you think she could handle it?"

Judy looked at her sister, realizing that Janice had fallen asleep. She was thankful that her sister had been so stressed; her mother's words would have upset her sister even more.

"I don't know, mom. But I'm not going to tell her what she can and can't be. I came to Zootopia because anyone can be anything here. I'm trying to make sure the city really accepts that slogan and can overlook all of the stereotypes."

Her mother just waved her short arms. "Earth to Judy, that's be anything. Not 'date anything'. You can't reproduce with a fox!"

Judy felt her ears go red. "Mom! Really?"

"Judy, society won't accept that. You can't have a family together. This can affect all of us. What about his mother, hmm? How does Miss Swift feel about all this?"

"Supportive." Judy looked up at Nick's face. "She's not against it like you are. And two things, Mrs. Hopps- my name is Nick. I'm right here, so you don't have to call me 'him' or act like I'm invisible. Second off, why are kits even on the table right now?" He looked down at Judy. "We're still trying to figure out how far this will go. There's been no such talk of kits or marriage or anything like that. Right now we're just enjoying being around each other."

Judy shook her head as images filled her mind. She had made it clear that she wanted to settle with him. Either he was ignoring that statement, or he wasn't informing her mother of what she'd said. In her mind, it was as good as a proposal. Hopefully he didn't make her say the same thing later on; she was embarrassed enough as it was.

"That's not how others will see it, _Nick_." Her mother almost spat out his name. "They'll rip your life to shreds, call you names, and make sure you can't even be near each other. I don't want my children going through that, too."

Judy was starting to understand why her mother was so hesitant. "Mom, I know that society doesn't approve. We're still… new to this. We aren't being open and making a statement. We're just testing the waters right now. But I think you're trying too hard to protect me. And I really think your judgements of Nick and what you think he's been doing are way off."

Joshua had been working his way from the living room to the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, staring at the whole scene. "I don't know, Judy. After what Nick said, it's hard to misunderstand."

"If I'd hid it, how would that have ended well?" Judy closed her eyes, feeling his arm tighten around her slightly. "At least I told you all. To be honest, I was trying to push you all out of here so you could reconnect with your sister."

Judy opened her eyes to see her brother staring above her. He was obviously having a staring match with Nick. "Allow my sister to reconnect with her family at the cost of losing you? You have a weird way of showing that you care, Nick."

"What other choice did I have, Fuzz ball?" Joshua actually looked down. "From my viewpoint, all I could see was a bunch of rabbits who were either okay with or avoiding the fact that I care about your sister. Your mom blew up and everything came out. It was estrange her from you all just to have her, or give up everything to keep from ripping apart a family. What would you have chosen?"

"And what makes you think you haven't done both?" Judy looked at her mother. "Look at what you've exposed and what it's done to the few of us here. Imagine if our whole family had been present."

"But they weren't, Mom." Judy wanted to give Nick a break. He'd been trying to protect her, yet again. "And that's not the point. You're so against the idea without giving Nick a chance. Without giving us a chance to show-"

"It doesn't matter how compatible you two are, Judy." Her mother was pinching her nose and waving the other paw at her. "It doesn't matter how well you work together. It's a matter of how others see it and how they'll react. They react poorly, believe me."

Judy just stared at her mother. Nothing she could say was coming across right. As she opened her mouth to speak, there was a loud beating at the door.

Nick turned to it. "I'm not in a good position to open the door, can I help you?"

"Yeah!" came a feminine voice from the other side. "I have to be at work by 5 tomorrow, can you please keep it down? You're beyond noisy!"

"We'll try our best! Didn't know I had any neighbors!"

He felt the door trying to open. Judy was amazed as the look on his face as Nick somehow inched his way forward, a grimace on his face as he moved enough for the door to open. It moved more, and suddenly Judy saw a dark fox standing the doorway. The female had a dark coat, almost black in nature. She saw what appeared to be a silver sheen on the animal, and noticed her blue eyes widen in surprise at the view.

"Oh, um… my apologies," she said, looking awkward. "When you said you couldn't open the door, I thought you were cooking or occupied."

Nick just shrugged. "Nope, using it as a brace. Got tired of my crutch." Judy hadn't seen a fox this color before.

"See that look, Judy? That's the look people will give you when you make it clear that you're together," came her mother's voice. She didn't look at her mother's face as she watched the black fox look away nervously.

"I… uh… I just moved in. Anyway, can you keep it down, please?" Judy nodded.

"We'll try, Miss...?"

She looked back at the odd pairing on the floor before replying. "Silves. Annie Silves." She immediately turned to her left and disappeared from view. Nick didn't bother with the door and Judy just looked at her mother.

"So they'll disapprove. Mom, I'm not backing down. I'm not giving up. I want this." Judy looked down at Nick's red arm in front of her, holding it closer. "I want Nick."

Her mother grunted. "He'd be better off with that fox than with you."

Judy didn't like that sound. She cocked her head, curious. "I've never seen a black fox before."

"She's a red fox, like me. Just a rarer color variation." Judy didn't realize Nick knew that. "We can be silver in color, too. That's probably why she had that sheen; I bet one of her parents had a lighter coat."

"And he's interested in her, too." Judy's mother leaned forward, trying to rub it in. "See? Better pairings are there."

Nick's head suddenly blocked out Judy's view. "I noticed her appearance because it's rarer, Mrs. Hopps. That doesn't mean I'm interested in her. I'm quite content with my bunny, thanks very much."

Judy felt the tips of her ears turning pink. She'd thought of Nick as her fox before, but she'd never heard him call her "his" before. It was more possessive than she'd ever seen him be. She felt comforted by the idea.

"Regardless of that, Mom, his new neighbor had a point. It's late and we're all tired. Look at Janie." Judy could feel the rabbit's heat burning into her side. Like Nick, Janie was a warm wall. However, Judy felt her jealous side happy when she realized that Janie would end up in the chair or elsewhere whereas she'd go to sleep against Nick's fur.

Mrs. Hopps just looked at her husband. "Stu, help me. I'm not getting through to her."

Judy's father just looked at his paws. "I… Judy, your mother has a point. It's not normal. But…" He looked at his wife and sighed. "I said I'd give you and Mr. Wilde a chance."

"Nick." Her father looked at her. "His name is Nick. He's not a business acquaintance."

"Carrots, it's fine." She looked up at Nick, who was leaning his head against the wall. "Stop pushing so hard. Patience is a virtue."

Judy wanted to hit him. "If that's so, you'd be the spitting image of a saint."

He laughed against her. "Me, a saint? That's a great joke, Fluff."

Joshua grunted and Judy looked his way. He'd been quiet for the longest time. He was looking at his parents. "So? Are we staying another night or leaving? I'd rather not have to drive home this late, and I feel like staying if you leave will cause problems. Although I somehow feel like we've definitely mistreated Judy's boyfriend here."

Mrs. Hopps looked at her son and then around the room. Her eyes lingered on Judy before she realized that her mother was actually looking at Janice. "If we stay, we're leaving first thing in the morning. I don't feel comfortable here right now."

Stu huffed. "Bonnie, it's late. We're tired. Can we quit all the yelling, please?" He looked back down quickly, avoiding the conflict. Nick just chuckled as he opened his arm, flexing his stomach so Judy would move. He grunted and she turned to help pull her sister off. Janice was trying to cling to him, but she didn't have a tight grip. She finally got her free as her brother came over to help.

She'd learned a lot about her mother, but Judy knew she hadn't learned enough. This wasn't over.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: There we go. I had too much of a cliffhanger not to answer some questions by it. Don't worry, I haven't given you all the answers yet. I know I didn't answer two major questions; "WHAT IS PATRICK'S SPECIES" and "WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM". All answers will come with time.**

 **Furthermore, I'm sorry that I keep doing this to Nick and Judy. I know you all want a "happily ever after," but life isn't so clean. Plus, these two are in the middle of something big; who could expect their love to be something they can bask in? It's okay though; it's time to finish up Nick's backstory. And we're starting to see that's Judy's family has some secrets too. Because no family is perfect, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	60. 54) Accurate Predictions

" _Nick?_ "

He held the phone closer to his head, half paying attention to the voice on the other side. He was currently watching the TV, shaking his own head in disbelief. "Carrots, I'm not sure what's so important that you'd freak out in the middle of your shift, but I think there's something a bit worse going on."

" _Are we already on TV, too?_ "

Nick froze, his eyes turning to look at the phone. "What exactly do you mean by 'too', Fluff?"

" _We're on the cover of the newspaper, Nick. That's what I mean._ "

He licked his lips, looking back to the TV. "Well, I guess we're hitting up all the media. I bet it's the same subject, too."

" _Nick, now's not the time for this. The Chief already harassed me this morning when I got to work. How'd they even find out?_ "

Nick shook his head, knowing she couldn't see. It was barely after noon, and this was not what he expected on the news. He'd barely finished eating and checked this. His stomach was rolling. "I don't know, Fluff. We're a major story, apparently. Ethical decisions, biological questions, all that."

" _Nick, this is bad. Mom left yesterday and now there's this._ " Carrots' voice was panicked.

"I don't know what to tell you. Although that's an interesting diagram…" He turned his head sideways, looking at it. The thought of trying to do anything of that nature hadn't even crossed his mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, what'd the paper say?"

He heard some rustling in the background and then Carrots' voice came back through. " _The poster faces of the ZPD are making headlines again, but through a different path than expected. Nicholas Wilde, newly reformed criminal and addition to the ZPD and hero of the city, Judy Hopps have been sighted spending more time together off the job. Reporters have ignored the obvious signs, but a recent statement from an anonymous source has prompted an investigation into the occurrences. Recent incidents report that the two were seen visiting Bunnyburrow before the bombings on the ZPD, and our reporters have at least three confirmations of 'romantic involvement' between the two._

 _Further investigation into the topic has revealed that Hopps has been staying with her partner to help nurse him back to health after a tragic car accident while in the line of duty. One of the transit authority drivers has come forward, claiming that Hopps has indeed made it clear that the two are in a relationship. The driver didn't press for more information due to bewilderment. We have not attempted to get information from the duo, but we managed to find a neighbor who was willing to give a statement._ "

Nick gritted his teeth. "So Silves got pressured into revealing what she saw, did she?"

" _Nick, she's your neighbor. She has no loyalties to you. How's the TV look going?_ "

Nick grunted, turning up the sound and putting it on speaker so his partner could hear. Moosebridge had just introduced a doctor onto the show, as well as a professor from one of the largest universities in Zootopia.

" _Nick, that voice is familiar._ "

He laughed. "Of course it is, Fluff. The doctor is none other than Avery Bounds, your mother's desired date for you." He stared on the screen as the brown rabbit was discussing the anatomical differences vaguely and discussing how weird everything must seem. Nick heard something he didn't want to. "Damnit, you rabbit, we've never even thought about doing that! Stop making it seem like that's part of our-"

" _Nick, calm down. Someone was bound to say it sooner or later._ "

"Yeah, and Bounds said it." He watched as it turned over to the bewildered but well-kept yak who started discussing ethical issues. "Fluff, why do I feel like leaving my apartment building is the worst thing to do right now?"

" _Because it is, Nick. I've already been put on desk duty for the next three days. I can keep looking into Clefts, but right now the leads are taking time to look into so it'll be mostly paperwork and watching cameras for something we missed._ " Judy's voice sounded exhausted. " _Although I am curious about how your neighbor was questioned before us._ "

Nick was thinking of that himself. He wasn't that mad about everyone pointing things out. What bothered him was how big it was getting. Was Zootopia that boring that an interspecies relationship was the biggest thing to worry about? Besides, he just wanted to be left alone. It wasn't their business. "I don't really care, Carrots. But I'm pretty sure that I can find out."

" _Nick, don't make this worse._ "

"Me? I'd never do anything like that, Carrots. Besides, I'm a reformed criminal, remember? I don't have any tricks left." He smiled to himself as he pushed himself to his feet, thinking of the best way to confront his new neighbor. "Get back to your paperwork. I'll see you this evening, alright?"

" _Nick, what are you about to do?_ " He could hear things rustling in the background. " _I may have to fight a crowd to get there, but if you do anything stupid-_ "

Nick just shut his phone. He wasn't going to be stupid. He was going to get answers. He and Judy weren't things to poke and prod and turn into a joke. That's not how their relationship was going to be.

* * *

Nick looked at his phone, huffing as he decided to be crazy. He clicked on the contact he needed.

{ _Josh, I'm not asking anyone to take sides. But if you want your mother to avoid losing her sanity, better inform her that her ideas were right._ }

He'd barely hit send before the phone rang. He sighed as he answered it.

" _Nick, what in the hell are you talking about? I stepped out of class for this!_ "

Nick groaned. "Fuzz, you didn't have to do that. And I'm saying look out. The vultures are swooping down."

There was silence from the other end. " _I'm guessing you're referring to Mom's prediction and no one accepting things?_ " Nick didn't respond. " _From your silence, I'll take that as a yes. That explains some of the looks I've gotten today._ "

"Josh, this shouldn't even be a problem for you. But I don't have any other numbers to your family, and I figured you'd want a heads up to keep your mom from throwing a fit."

" _Nick, you pulled a dumb stunt two days ago. Do you know how badly you hurt our parent's opinion of you? I get what you were aiming for, but still!_ "

Nick groaned and leaned against the doorframe. He didn't want to get yelled at even more; he'd spent the past day listening to that lecture from Carrots. "Fluff already got the message across. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

" _Thanks. And Nick? Don't make this all worse. Despite you being a prick about it, I get what you were aiming for. I'd rather see you two prove everyone wrong._ "

Nick actually laughed at that. "Jesus, you sound like my mother. Get back into class, those grades won't earn themselves." He quickly hung up the phone, turning around in the hallway to lock his apartment. He'd realized that those rabbits loved to have the last word. He did too, so he made sure to win the argument by escaping it. He wondered which would be smarter, to start with Silves or go to the Chief. One was going to get him yelled at, the other could be a potentially dangerous situation. He realized that in actuality either could do that.

He groaned and decided to follow the book. It wasn't his way, but Carrots was involved. He'd tried his way, and it'd nearly screwed up things with her family. It'd put them in their current situation. Instead, he'd play the game and the rules. He hated admitting that, but it was his best option. He limped to the elevator, pressing the button for the bottom floor. As he went to the bottom, he immediately knew his first course of action. He limped over to the window, looking in on the jaguar.

"Mrs. Kuros, how are you today?" He smiled politely at the female, hoping she'd play along.

She wasn't in the mood. "Cut the crap, Wilde. You don't owe me rent for two weeks, so what is it?" She smirked. "Another message for your high-jumping friend?"

Nick immediately already had his answer. "I'm glad to see you keep up with the news, Mrs. Kuros. Is my place in jeopardy from all this?"

The jaguar looked to the door, catching his attention. Nick could see at least one animal with a camera there. "Kid, I have a lot of vacancies. And your business is your own; as long as you pay your rent and don't cause problems, do what you like." She turned back to the paper in front of her; Nick could see a picture of himself without all the casts.

"Thanks. Oh, and one thing-" He leaned down, his paw on the sill. The jaguar looked at him, bored. "I want to know about Silves."

The jaguar shook her head. "No can do, kid. You're not a cop right now, you're a gossip piece needing to heal. She's just your new neighbor. Want more information? Ask her yourself." She lifted the paper, leaving Nick to state at a photo of him and Judy staring back at him. He just tapped his paw on the counter and went to the door. He braced himself before he opened it.

There were only a few out there, but they all looked at him. Two already had cameras up. Nick immediately wanted to growl, but managed to hold it back. He limped down the stairs and turned right, heading towards the Precinct. He heard a couple clicks, but there were no questions. He wouldn't have answered if there were. He'd played the role of a paparazzi before; he was sneaky when he wanted to be, and the pay was great. Finnick had been mad about it since Nick used his van, but he paid a portion of his cut to the Fennec fox and it was at the same time as the popsicle business. He'd been living well.

Nick wanted to find out three things by doing this. Firstly, he wanted to see how bad this invasive nature would become. It would either blow over, or turn huge. He'd only know by nightfall. Secondly, he wanted to see how far they'd follow him. The longer they followed, the worse this could become. A greater number of photos meant a higher number of potential buyers who wanted authentics. But what Nick wanted most of all was something to do. He was bored in his apartment, and now that he was being turned into a drama figure he wouldn't take it.

He limped forward, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder. The photo idiots were following. He quickly noticed that across the street there was a giraffe that was trying to blend in a little too well. He gritted his teeth. Air shots were always worth more. He hurried across the intersection, glad that it was almost red when he began. The cars were nice enough to let him finish, but his entourage was blocked off. He laughed and continued towards the station. It'd take longer on a crutch, but hopefully he could get there before he hurt too much.

* * *

"Bogo, give me something to do." The water buffalo looked down his nose at the fox who had knocked and entered rather quickly.

"I did, Wilde. Bed rest. Avoid making a mess out of things. Which you've conveniently found a way to do anyway." The Chief crossed his arms, giving Nick a blank stare.

"Chief, that wasn't my fault." He wanted to make Bogo understand, but he knew the Chief wouldn't really care. "Besides, that's not work related. Don't you always have a few schools asking for police officers to go and give some kind of presentation?"

"Wilde, the answer is no."

Nick sighed, leaning on his crutch. He hadn't even bothered to shut the door. "Chief, when I go back to my apartment there will either be a crowd, or there will be silence. I'd prefer the latter, but I doubt it will happen."

The Chief snorted. "Glad to see your brain hasn't been affected by the wreck. I believe Clawhauser has been the one to giddily tell everyone about how popular you've become." Nick could see his face twisting between a grin and a frown.

"Doesn't that look bad for the ZPD, though? All the negative attention?" Nick wanted to smirk as he saw the frown on Bogo's face become more pronounced.

"Don't go there, Wilde. I've spent the morning on the phone with city hall discussing your private life instead of the immediate cases. Don't push me."

Nick nodded. He knew the Chief wasn't kidding around this time. "Then give me something, Chief. Get me out there where I can promote the ZPD and get their attention off all this. Better yet, actually release a statement about the case. You're farther along, what with your pipes and cameras. My leads went nowhere, but you've got a solid foundation now."

The Chief slammed his paw on his desk. "Don't tell me how to do my job, Wilde. Now get out. Go home. Rest. And for the sake of all things living learn to do some damage control."

"Does that mean I can do an interview if asked?"

The Chief just glared at him. "Out of my office and my Precinct, Wilde. Now."

Nick shrugged, turning himself to the door. "Chief, talking to the kids would be good publicity right now." Before he could yelled at anymore he limped out. A minute later the door slammed behind him and he smiled. The Chief could still separate his partnership with Carrots, but he'd never even mentioned it. Bogo wasn't as against it as he'd seemed. 'Looks like I'm not the only realist and self-sacrificial one here,' Nick told himself. He limped his way around to the area where his desk was. His partner wasn't there, but Nick was already here. Even if he was off duty, he wanted an update.

He worked his way into his chair, booting up his computer. It rattled and groaned. Nick wished that they'd of at least turned on his computer while he was gone. He looked over his shoulder, glad that the Precinct was mostly quiet. He wasn't sure where Carrots had disappeared to, but he was thankful for it. After a minute his computer finally came to life and he logged on, letting his work email get up to date before logging into the database. He put in the information for the Clefts case, patiently waiting as files began to pop up on the screen.

He looked at the reports written by Bogo and Tusks. No officers had been found to be potentials for a breach. Lyons had a similar report. Nick sighed, clicking off of it. He'd known that already, but it didn't make him feel any better. He saw a picture of the skunk that had been a mess the last time he'd seen it. Breeze's file had a list of accomplices and connections, but right now Nick wasn't worried about that. He saw two names and brought up the adjoining files.

Razor, a dark eyed white ferret. Mostly suspected of lower level crimes, he had now turned informant for the ZPD. Nick knew that the ferret had to have been involved in bigger things to follow Breeze's dying words. He looked for any information on where the ferret was now; he found a note indicating that Razor was being kept at a ZPD safehouse but kept requesting to talk to "Snooze". Nick nodded before closing off that file, his lips instinctively pulling back at the next file.

He stared at the sharp yellow eyes of Thomas "Tommy" Harris, European hare, brown fur, average sized for a hare. He looked through the notes, seeing descriptions of psychosis and fits of rage. He was proficient with a blade, firearms, and his own anatomy to get the job done. Nick looked through the notes, seeing all the larger crimes in Savannah Central and the Marshlands he had been connected to. Nick felt his mouth getting dry as he read the file. This hare was bad news. Even worse than he'd thought. It was a mystery how Breeze had ever gotten him to work for her.

He clicked off of it, looking into the other leads. They'd used the piping to find an arid climate construction project. Precinct 8 had been looking into it, but Graze and Marks had apparently been unsuccessful in their searching. Precinct 6 had begun to look into construction sites; since Harris' subsequent escape, the Fumes had been deathly quiet in the region. That in itself was a bigger scare than the Clefts lead. He clicked to the next file.

"Nick, what are you doing?" He froze in the chair, glad that his leg was bummed. Had it not been in a cast, he'd of probably jumped in the air. He turned his head, seeing his partner standing in the entrance to their office space. He thought about responding, but instead turned back to his computer.

"Carrots, I'm going insane. I don't like the idea of being a paparazzi subject, so I'm trying to get caught up on what I've missed. Even if I can't take part." He clicked onto the files regarding the explosives.

Judy didn't argue. Surprisingly, she ended up in her chair after bringing it closer, watching him click through the files. He didn't look at her, instead seeing if the purchases had any information worth retrieving.

"How do over half of these places not have cameras, anyway? And why can't we see the names of the buyers from these three places?"

She sighed and he felt her head against the edge of his cast. "Nick, some businesses have permits to keep that information confidential. We're finishing the subpoenas and search warrants to get the camera footage and purchase logs." He just nodded at the screen, realizing how stale the case was getting.

"Why can't it be like the Bellwether case, Carrots? That was so much faster."

She sighed against him. "Yeah, but that was an oddity. We're having to do this the bureaucratic way."

"Such a boring and slow way."

She just giggled against him. "At least it's legal, Nick."

He turned his chair to look at his partner. "What we're doing isn't illegal, Carrots." Her eyes were looking at him, but Nick could tell she had her mind elsewhere. "Besides, how bored must this city be to make a story out of our relationship?"

"My mom was right though, Nick. Look at how the media is turning against us." She looked exhausted. Nick wished it wasn't midday; Carrots needed a nap.

He shrugged at her. "I can deal with it. And you knew it'd happen. At least you avoided the photographers outside our apartment."

She waved her paw. "Nick, I don't want to deal with anyone like that today." He nodded as her paw froze. "Wait, did you just say 'our' apartment?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't think so. Did I?"

Judy nodded back to him. "I think you did."

Nick thought about it for a moment before turning back to the monitor. "You're there often enough. I guess it is, when you think about it. I didn't mean to say that, though." He clicked on the internet browser, watching as the little fox raced over the globe. Carrots used a different browser, but Nick couldn't abandon his favorite icon. He typed the address into the search engine, waiting for the webpage for the Daily Trumpet to load. And of course, Miss Elise Trunkers was in the top right hand corner, being editor-in-chief.

He didn't even have to scroll down the page to see their headline. He turned his head to his partner. "You think they'll get a bigger story by nightfall?"

She covered her eyes with her paws. "I hope so. I can only imagine the phone call from my parents when they hear about this."

Nick pulled away he paws, looking at her. As her eyes met his, a funny thought came into his mind. He laughed without meaning to.

"Nick, what now?"

He just waved his good paw. "My mom kept telling me to get off the sidelines and make a decision."

"So?" Nick could tell that it wasn't clicking for Carrots. She was drained already.

As if on impulse, Nick found himself nose to nose with her. Her eyes widened and then softened. Nick wouldn't dare admit how much calmer the small movement made him feel. "I think she'll be glad to see she finally got her point across."

Judy smirked, pulling away a smidge to stare at him. "You really do like the warped version of reality, don't you Nick?"

He just spun around in his chair to load the article so he could see everything that was written. "Carrots, I'm covered in casts and refuse to listen to the doctors. I don't think an unwarped version of reality exists."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I am aware that this story has now become a circus with media attention. That's okay, because the media is a fickle thing. It makes mountains out of mole hills and ignores the blindingly obvious. Time to deal with that problem.  
**

 **Yes, I am aware that the story is focusing more on the romance factor right now. In the American justice system (which I am basing this off of), there is a lag period where the case is slow because of red tape and line queues. Also, warrants and all that jazz take time. So I'm being accurate and dealing with other matters in the meantime. The only issue is that Zootopia has lower crime rates based on the movie (missing mammals and then parking duty, that's it? Really?") At the end there was an undercover group and some other cases, so of course there's crime. But it's clear that there's not so much that each officer would have dozens of cases per week. Still, because of the speed I intend to give Judy another assignment shortly.**

 **I intend to allow the circus to remain in town for a while, but it will move on. I promise. Enjoy!**


	61. 55) A Step Forward

"Mom, I know what you're getting at. Yes, you were right."

" _Judy, look at everything that's happening! You need to stop all of this, right now!_ " Judy groaned and sighed, turning her head. She and Nick had made the decision to find different ways to his apartment. He'd had to leave right after lunch, so she planned to first go back to her apartment to get some things.

"Mom, I'm not giving up Nick just because some reporters think they can tell us no." She was on the stairway, trying to avoid running into anyone on the elevator. The armadillo who was her landlady had been quite unhappy with her, telling her that if the building started being monitored that she'd kick Judy out. She sighed as her mother continued to complain through the phone.

" _Why won't you stop this? Dr. Bounds would love to take you to dinner!_ "

Judy froze on the stairwell. "Mom, he was one of the people who spoke out against us today. I'm not going out on a date with him." She loved her mother dearly, but she could only take so much. "If you're going to keep rattling on, at least tell me more about Patrick and your unfair beliefs."

" _They aren't unfair. And it's none of your business._ "

Judy was tired. A single day and everything was upside down. She'd been chastised by the Chief, she had actually had two jerks with cameras try to get her as she left the station, and she'd refused taking the bus thanks to the looks from the driver. Not to mention that the Clefts case was in the boglands of bureaucracy and red tape for the time being. She just wanted a shower and to relax. "Mom, my relationship with Nick is none of yours. Nor anyone elses. If you don't have anything else to say, I'm hanging up. I'm about a minute away from dealing with photographers." She was already dreading what Nick had said; either a new story or they were going to become a bigger story than she wanted to be. Nothing new had shown up.

" _Don't act like you weren't aware that this would happen!_ " Judy pulled the phone away and clicked the end button. She'd had enough. She trudged through the hallway, pulling out her keys to unlock her apartment. As it opened, she groaned. She'd been over at Nick's so often that the laundry in the corner smelled horrible. Her trash can smelled of rotten carrots, and she realized that Nick's bed was really big compared to hers. She looked around, wishing that she had an apartment similar to Nick's. At least she'd have an actual stove and wouldn't have to use the shower facilities at the Precinct.

As she started pushing her clothes into a bag, she noticed how oddly silent it was. She looked around, realizing that it was pretty silent. If she remembered right, at least one of the next door neighbors would be loud and obnoxious if they were home. It made her smile to know they weren't; she didn't want more grief from them.

She packed in silence, thankful for the quiet din compared to the Precinct and walking down the street. Even since the morning hours she'd felt the stares, noticed the glares. Things were definitely turning for the worse. As she finished and turned to leave, she noticed the stomping coming from down the hall. She rushed to shut the door, hoping whoever it was didn't notice she was there.

She could hear the Oryx-Anderson duo making noise as they came down the hall, their door opening as they started into their own room. She waited for them to close the door before she took off. She grabbed her things and moved quickly to the door. Her paw had barely touched the handle when she realized what they were talking about.

"I never get to harass the bunny cop anymore. She move out or something?"

"Probably busy shacking up with her boyfriend." She felt her ears go red at the implication.

"Wow, when'd that happen? Thought she was busy doing meter maid things."

"Watch the news. She got caught. Apparently she's got quite the type."

She wanted to yell at them through the wall, but they hadn't spoken badly about her. Yet. She also wanted to see what note the Bucky and Pronk show would end on.

"Oi, don't start that! That's tomorrow's dinner!"

"Like you'd know, all you know how to do is heat things up in a microwave."

"Bunny cop does that too. It's called 'cooking' in case you weren't aware."

"That's not cooking, that's barely surviving." Judy wanted to agree with Pronk; since spending more time living with Nick, she'd actually been eating normal food again. Sure, she had a small burner to heat up water or something quick, but Nick could cook and she enjoyed it. Her mind realized how she'd just described that.

'Living together?' She shook her head. That's what it was, but it wasn't either. It was complicated. She didn't need the news trying to twist it. She focused back on the thin wall between her apartment and theirs.

"Oh sure, at least I don't make a mess when I cook."

"It smells bad when you 'cook,' what with all your trash. Speaking of, I hope she comes back soon; I can smell her trash when it gets humid."

"Don't blame her for that; you let ours pile up."

"Then you take it out!" Judy sighed. Good ol' Bucky and Pronk, they managed to keep things awkward in a positive way. She turned around to grab the edge of her trash bag, wincing as the bag made noises when she pulled it up. She hoped that they wouldn't hear it, but she also knew how thin her walls were. Sure enough, it was loud enough.

"I think she's in there for once." She heard rapping on the wall. "Hey bunny cop, you there?"

"Yes Bucky, and I'm taking out the trash." She finished pulling it out and tied it shut. She heard snickering on the other side.

"See? She's nicer than you. She at least takes out the trash."

"Maybe she'll take you to jail for me then," the voice said. She heard something get thrown in the next room. "Hey meter maid, it's okay. You have your paws full with something else right now."

"Yeah, why are you here, anyway?" She groaned as the two started to gang up on her. She was thankful for the wall, as thin as it was. "Don't you have a fox to go back to?"

"Wait, a fox? Bunny cop's dating a fox?" She could hear Bucky laughing as he put it together. "Talk about aiming high. Not only proving you can be a cop but dating a fox on top of that?"

"You're like an old hag. Leave her alone."

"Hey, it's cool. Love's love, right?" Judy nodded to herself. She couldn't see them being jerks about it in the first place. It didn't really matter too much whether they were for or against it anyways. She was just tired of everyone making a fuss out of it and telling her she was weird and wrong.

"Yeah. Do your thing, bunny!" Pronk seemed pretty calm; Judy felt a vague memory and smiled; she realized that one or both of them might fit in at the Mystic Springs Oasis. "Now, take that off of there!"

"It's dinner, shut up if you aren't going to make it!" Judy smiled as she left her apartment, locking the door behind her. Why couldn't everyone be like those two?

* * *

Nick opened the door, and she stared at him. She was tired, and her legs were shaking. "Nick, it's nearly 8:00. Why do you have so many idiots out front?"

He just shrugged at her. "I went through the back entrance. Avoided them."

She pushed past him, realizing that the apartment looked different. "Nick, did you actually clean?" She turned around to see him next to the door, rubbing his neck.

"I kept it clean before you started helping out. I had nothing else to do. Boredom sucks, Carrots."

She rolled her eyes, heading towards the bedroom with her clothes. She tossed them in the corner by his hamper. "Nick, it's faster for me to get to work from here, especially if the transit is going to be finicky thanks to all this."

His voice from the living room made it clear he'd heard her. She went back in, seeing him on the couch. He was rubbing his left leg.

"Nick, it won't help to rub with a cast there."

He looked at her and pulled his shorts up enough to show her the hole in his cast. "Fluff, you know that's there."

She closed her eyes. Of course, that. The spot in his cast where they'd left it open to treat his knife wound. "Yeah, of course."

He just smirked. "I know you get flustered when I lose clothing, but come on. That's a little too much."

She just punched his arm. "Nick, it's been a long day. Really long."

He waved his paw at her. "Then go do your thing. Shower, change, all that stuff. It's part of your routine since you've been living here."

Nick clicked on the TV as Judy stood there, frozen. How was he unaware of what he just said. "Nick, I have my own apartment. I'm not…"

"Yes, you are." He turned his eyes to hers, that sloppy grin wide on his face. "You have over half of your clothes here. You sleep here, eat here, and spend most of your time here. Regardless of your apartment, you've been living here."

She rubbed her paws together. She had heard the implications before, but the way Nick was talking it was like a completely different implication. To Judy, she wasn't shacking up. She wasn't just freeloading. "Nick, I… um…"

"I won't peek, Carrots. Haven't yet, have I? Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd hear me crashing around." She found herself looking at that charming face he pulled off so well.

She groaned. "Nick, I was trying to say something here."

"I know. There's nothing inappropriate going on, and you don't want animals to get the wrong impression. But it's a little late for that, Fluff." He looked towards the window, and Judy knew exactly what he was referring to. "But considering that, let's just keep things the way they are for now."

She moved closer, hugging him. Nick didn't fight it or tease her like he normally did. "I thought you were trying to keep me at arms-length or push me away," she reminded him.

Another shrug. "You won't let me keep you at arms-length and I don't want to lose you either. So I figured I might as well let you do your emotional thing and I'll just figure out a way to cope with it." As he spoke, she felt that sensation of her ear being flicked. She hit him in the chest and he laughed.

"Nick, I told you not to flick my ears." He flicked it again just to do it. She hit him in the chest again, harder. They just stayed like that afterwards, enjoying being near each other.

"Oh, I have some plans for tomorrow, actually." Judy looked up at Nick. He had that look in his eyes that spelled trouble.

She leaned back, staring into those emerald orbs. "Nick, don't make trouble."

He shook his head at her. "I don't plan to. I just intend to go meet with Bounds and ask him for his honest opinion on everything."

"Nick, he's the one who spoke earlier. You already know his opinion."

He smiled lazily. "What you say and how you really feel can be vastly different, Carrots. Besides, I want you to do me a favor as well."

Judy opened her eyes. Nick never asked for a favor, at least from her. In fact, she couldn't think of him ever asking for a favor except for when he'd gone to Flash for her. "What do you mean?" Nick put his paw to his lips and passed her a piece of paper. She frowned. "Really?"

He just waved his paw and she opened it. After reading, she looked up. "Nick, I can't look into this. What grounds do you have?"

"It's too coincidental. Something's off."

Judy groaned. "That won't fly by the Chief and you know it."

"Don't run it by the Chief. Just try to Zoogle it. Look up a few of the major ones and look." He wasn't looking at her anymore, but at the TV. He pressed the button to see what was on. "Hey, look at that. News at 10 actually put a description for tonight- 'Budding interspecies relationship and ethical concerns.' I wonder who they'll have as a guest."

Judy pushed away from him and went towards the bedroom. "Nick, stop talking."

He turned to smile at her. "Will do! Have fun using MY shower in MY apartment because you're living with ME." Judy stared at him for a moment before she walked to the bed, grabbing two of the pillows. She dragged them back out to the living room, throwing one at Nick. He moved his arm to block it, but by the time he'd gotten his balance back Judy was right there, beating him with the other.

"Why do you have to make it sound so embarrassing?"

He laughed and held his arm up, curling up on the couch to the best of his ability. "Because it's fun, Carrots. Besides, if I say it often enough then I can't run from it anymore."

She froze, the pillow halfway behind her head. "Run from it?"

He sighed, slowly uncurling. "Every time you pushed harder, I held you at bay and tried to maintain the status quo. But we kept pushing the boundaries, and soon I wasn't sure what it was. And now that I can't keep you away anymore, everything's coming down harder on us. Your family made it clear how they feel, or at least your mother did.

"But you won't give up. And I can't make myself say no anymore, because it's too hard to lie to you. So if I have to buckle down for this ride, I'm going to make sure I don't have any more escape routes for if things get hard. I can't have you chase me to seedy bars in the pouring rain anymore, now can I?"

Judy thought about what to do and decided to hit him again. He immediately yelped and curled back up, but Judy wasn't doing it to be mean. She didn't want him to see the blush on her ears or the smile on her face. It wasn't what he'd said so much as what he'd meant.

He wasn't keeping her at arms-length. He wasn't saying no anymore. He'd been stand-offish and keeping her at a distance and now he was going to let her in. If not in, he'd at least let her closer. It was a start, especially for whatever reason he'd been keeping her back. When everyone else started saying what she had was wrong, Nick finally decided he could invest. Or at least he was finally saying it. That meant a lot more to her than she had expected. In fact, she was finding herself laughing as she hit him until he pulled the pillow away. He looked like he was going to fight back, but stopped and just stared at her.

"Carrots, you okay there?" She wasn't sure what he meant. She nodded.

"Nick, I'm more than okay. I'm great, actually."

He looked her up and down. "So the waterworks are a good sign this time?"

She tilted her head and that's when she felt it. The coolness of tears running down her cheek. She raised her paw to her eyes, realizing she was actually crying. It wasn't a bad thing though. She wasn't stressed. She smiled as she tried to remember the last time she'd cried out of happiness.

She moved forward, holding his arm. He carefully pulled it away and wrapped it around her shoulders. She immediately grabbed onto his waist, burying her nose in his shirt. "Of course they're a good sign. Why wouldn't they be?"

"My past experience with vixens and others had an exclusive negative connotation to tears, Fluff." He seemed unsure as he spoke, as if he was on needles about his words. "So seeing waterworks and not having you angry is a bit unsettling."

Judy squeezed his waist, hearing him wheeze as she remembered his broken ribs. She let go and stepped back. "Oops. I forgot. Sorry!"

Nick just leaned down on the couch, giving her that smug grin. "I make you cry in a good way for once and you try to break me. Have I ever mentioned how emotional you are?"

She looked into his eyes and decided to be a bit more open than usual. His face was that close, anyway, and she was happier than she'd been all day. Before he could do anything, she had his face in her hands and had pressed her lips to his.

He didn't fight back. Instead, his paw trailed down her ear to rest on the back of her head. A moment later she broke away, realizing that her mind wasn't working right. She giggled as she moved towards his bedroom. "Nick, if you don't want me to break you then don't make me cry."

"But you just told me it's a good thing in the right situation." He looked lazy, but Judy found herself glad that she'd managed to be partners with him. She stuck her tongue out at him, shutting the door behind her as she realized her heart was beating loud. She shook her head and turned towards the bathroom, realizing that the relaxing feeling a shower would give her may not be as necessary as she'd thought. Although she definitely knew how she ended up most relaxed, and couldn't wait to fall asleep that evening. The day had been really long after all.


	62. 56) An Interesting Meeting

Nick grunted as he walked across the sidewalk. He had at least two animals following him as far as he knew. He just pushed forward through the stabbing pain in his leg. He'd been ignoring the doctor's orders by continuing to move around and it hurt after a while. Nick wouldn't tell Judy or the Chief that. He could deal with it. It was either sit around and be lazy (which wasn't exactly a bad option) or at least do something to help out the few he cared about. Plus his lazy life was under scrutiny right now.

He'd gotten up the same as Carrots that morning. She'd been surprised, but he'd waved her off and managed to drag himself to the den area. He checked the news to see how the day would turn out. Sure enough, more debates about how interspecies relationships would work and the consequences thereof. Nick knew it wasn't that everyone was focused on him or Carrots, but on what they represented. Prey and predator. Interspecies. Police partners. The media called them "lovers", but he'd never even thought about her in that way. Except for when the bunny doc put up his stupid pictures. That was awkward.

But they were focused on him and his bunny. If anything went wrong with them, all of Zootopia would know. They weren't just poster children for the ZPD, now they were the heads of interspecies acknowledgement. He didn't want to think about that at all; he'd been more worried about how being involved with Carrots could mess up her career. He'd deliberately ignored the rest.

Speaking of the rest, he noticed he was near a bench and took a seat. He looked down at his leg, slightly pulling back the bandages to see the scar there. The stitches were smaller, which meant that either they were being absorbed or his fur was growing back thicker. The line wasn't puffy or irritated, which meant he wasn't going too fast. It was a strain, but unlike Carrots he wasn't going to strain too much. In fact, he'd likely try to take a bus back to his apartment. Or as close at it would let him. He shook his head, realizing that Carrots would worry about what the driver thought. Nick didn't care much; he was hurting, so he'd tell the driver to shove it if they acted rude.

As Nick looked around, he felt conspicuously out of place. This side of downtown was more for shipping and distribution. The homes in this area were for those who worked here, and it gave the side of town a "work to survive" atmosphere. Nick was into cons for most of his life, so he felt slightly off in this neighborhood. Plus, he knew that he would be a sight for sore eyes for anyone who saw him; how could you work if you were as plastered still as he was?

Regardless, he wanted to have some fun. According to what little he'd heard from Carrots, this Dr. Bounds was smart and could get the job done. He seemed to be more conservative on the whole "interspecies" topic with how he'd spoken on the TV. But something didn't sit right with Nick; maybe it was just him being jealous and possessive, but the way that Carrots had spoken about him gave Nick a vague feeling of familiarity. He doubted he'd ever met the rabbit before, but somehow he thought that if he could meet the tiny doc he might understand a few things.

Nick groaned as he stood back up, pulling his crutch with him as he turned west. He was a few blocks away from the warehouse that the doc was supposed to work for. He noticed that his entourage was uncomfortably present as he began to work his way towards the address he'd managed to pull from offline. If he was lucky, his new followers would come in handy when dealing with Bounds. Maybe.

* * *

Nick sat down, staring around at his surroundings. He'd managed to get into the building, and now he was outside of what he assumed was Bound's office. He could see a few animals walking by, their gazes quickly turning away when he caught them looking. Nick grinned to himself, pleased by his actions. He'd expected to receive some odd looks, but this was better than even he'd wanted. His appearance was downright pitiful. Nick could take advantage of that. Inside, he felt a small pang as he realized what McHorn had meant a few days before.

Nick smiled as a mole ambled by, looking at him with squinted eyes. He turned his attention towards the main doors, where he knew the media had been stopped. He felt his smile grow as he thought about how bored they must be; waiting around to take a picture was about as boring as watching the grass grow. In fact, Nick felt like his progress might be faster if he was staring at some grass.

He knew what was going on. Nick had done it himself to build up anticipation. He had lied on his pretenses anyway; according to the animals who had seen him in, he was just a battered up fox wondering if there a doctor to check on some stitches because he lived nearby and didn't want to go all the way to the hospital. He had mostly stayed out of the media in his current state; all the posted photos had been of him before the casts. He thanked his luck, hoping it'd last a little longer. 'Actually, a lot longer,' he reminded himself as he looked at his watch again. He didn't want to wait forever.

Nick pulled out his phone, looking at the image on the screen. It was something precious to him, but he'd never let anyone else see it. He had his softer side, after all. Very few saw that side of him, although he felt like lately it'd been coming out more often. Carrots had that effect on him. However, something had changed. He felt like he could go back to being how he was without shutting her out. The dynamic between them had changed again, and he wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. Either way, Nick would deal with it. Better than those vultures outside with their cameras.

He'd had enough of this. He'd been sitting there for nearly 30 minutes waiting for this doctor to show up, but of course he'd been put on the back burner. Nick had a lot of patience, but from his past as a con fox he knew that the longer he was kept away, the more prepared the other would be. And more so, from being a police officer, he knew that the longer he was kept waiting was giving them a longer time to escape. Nick stood up and tucked his crutch under his arm. He hobbled to the door and knocked, waiting for a response. Hearing none, he opened the door and felt his eyes go wide.

The office of Dr. Avery Bounds was almost completely empty. Other than a desk in the corner and a patient chair in the middle, the room was blazingly bare. Nick felt the fur on the back of his neck raise as he stared at the room. No respectable doctor would have an office so bare, even if it was a part time office to check on injuries. Even more so, there was no way he was elsewhere; Nick had already known from the sounds that there were no injuries. He entered the office, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the desk, hoping to see something. It was bare; the paperwork and everything else the doctor needed for any patients weren't there. This was appearing less and less official and even more shady by the second. Nick decided to leave and turned to the door, freezing as he heard the steps outside. He thought about the best way to handle the situation and made his choice.

* * *

"Who are you and why are you in my office?" Nick just stared at the brown bunny, taking a deep breath as the paper crackled behind him.

"Well, I was told to wait for the doctor outside. And as you can see, I'm pretty casted from head to toe so after half an hour of waiting for a respectable doctor, I found my way to where the patient sits. It gave me a little more support." Nick wasn't fully lying, but he knew from the way he said it that it sounded purely factual.

The rabbit just looked at him before going over to his desk and sitting down. He turned towards Nick. "Normally I'd have a file on my 'patient,' but I'm actually here as a caretaker compared to a doctor. Minor injuries or triage. You don't seem to need my help, Mr.?"

Nick licked his lips, debating how to play this situation. He could tell that Bounds had dealt with enough animals to play this game. He decided to take a risk. "Wilde. In fact, I believe it was you who was discussing my partner and myself on the TV just a day or so ago." He rubbed his neck. "I didn't know you were the doctor here."

Bounds cut his eyes at him. "Sure you didn't, Mr. Wilde."

"Honest, I didn't." Nick raised his paws in defense. "I was told to stay in a wheelchair for the first two weeks thanks to this broken leg. Today marks… I think close to that? Anyway, I haven't been listening to the doctors and I was hurting a bit while I was out and about today, thought I'd see if there was a doctor nearby to look and see if I've made it worse or not."

The rabbit rubbed his nose before walking over to him. "It's standard practice to wait two to three weeks before putting weight on a broken leg. Why would you ignore that, exactly?" He raised the edge of Nick's shorts, seeing the open spot in the cast. "And I'm not sure what doctor casted you, but this is highly unorthodox."

Bounds had bought his lie. Nick grinned and winced as the doctor poked at it. "Easy there, buddy. They had to thanks to a knife being dug into me there." Bounds raised an eye as he lifted the bandage, seeing the stitches.

"A stab wound? And casts all over? This doesn't seem like the happenings of being a police officer." The rabbit was using a pen to slightly prod around the stitches, seeing the color changes. "Your partner doesn't look like she's been banged up nearly this badly."

Nick chuckled. "I took her share, too. That rhino had his way with me."

The dark eyes gave him a look that Nick didn't like. It was a silent judge, but it was also more than that. Disdain, maybe. Nick wasn't sure what this rabbit had against him, but he wanted to know. A minute later the rabbit was moving his arm around and looking at the bandages above. "And this, Mr. Wilde?"

Nick gritted his teeth as he prodded the bite wound harder than was necessary. "If you must know, a hare decided I was a chew toy."

Bounds immediately took a step back. "Rabbits don't bite like that, Mr. Wilde. Lie to someone else."

"What do I have to gain by lying to you, Doc? If I'm lying, you can twist it against me later. I'm being honest. A hare working for a crime boss decided to take a few cheap shots." Nick was giving out some details, but hoping the good doctor would give him something in return. Instead, it looked like a one sided exchange.

"Other than the size is consistent with a hare, I doubt that's the truth. An officer couldn't give out confidential information on a case, after all." The rabbit crossed him arms and took a seat. "So other than being a nuisance that ignores doctor's orders, I see nothing wrong with you. Your wounds are healing properly, and I don't have the necessary equipment to see under your casts. Considering your movement and reaction to sensations on your paws and feet, I'd consider those fine as well. Your tail has movement at the base, but other than that I can't tell anything."

Nick nodded, hopping back up. It wasn't exactly a useless visit. He could tell from the passive aggressiveness coming off of the rabbit that he disliked foxes and certainly didn't like Nick either. "I appreciate it, Dr. Bounds. If I'd of known you were the doctor here, I'd of moved on a little bit further."

"What's that supposed to mean, exactly?" Bounds eyes were glittering with hatred and amusement. Nick immediately understood what was going on; Bounds knew how to play the game. If he wasn't now, he'd had some kind of connection to the criminal world in the past. This trip was a lot more informative than he'd thought a moment before.

"From how you acted on the midday showing, you seemed to disapprove of my current relationship. If I'd of known how much I'd inconvenience you by asking for a doctor here, I'd of tried to avoid bothering you." Nick knew that this doctor was about to measure him up in a way he didn't approve of.

Bounds just leaned back on his desk. "Mr. Wilde, I put my job as a physician first. Are you trying to insult me?"

Nick groaned inside, realizing he couldn't win at this rate. "Dr. Bounds, it looks bad for you if you're seen taking care of me after your words to the masses. But if you don't, it looks bad on you as a physician. I've put you in a bad situation, and I apologize. I'm saying if I'd of known you were the physician here, I'd of tried to avoid putting you in such a position." Nick had spent more than enough time learning how to word his thoughts in a way to get out of situations like this.

His words seem to appease Bounds. He smirked at Nick and looked him from top to bottom. "So you're the one that Miss Hopps ran off to find. I'm assuming you were like this before she found you?"

Nick shrugged, raising his broken arm. "Two weeks in these casts, so I'd say that's a yes."

"Sarcasm won't earn you any favors." Bounds had immediately turned his opinion negative again.

Nick nodded, turning towards the door. "If that's all, I'd like to get out of here before I make your position any worse."

Bounds squinted at Nick. "What's your ploy, Wilde? Why'd you come here?"

"I was walking by, Doc. That's all." Nick limped towards the door. "Anyway, I'll be on my way."

The rabbit just looked at him as he limped out the office door. He went to the edge of the hallway, turning back as he noticed the rabbit following him. "Doc, I can handle walking out of here. I was able to walk in fine, after all."

Bounds just stared at him with his arms crossed, his dark jacket matching his fur. "Mr. Wilde, you're not an employee here. And I'd rather not have an ex-con exploring a shipping warehouse."

"I see you're the one handing out implications now, Bounds." Nick said it in a neutral way to avoid making things any worse.

"No implications at all, Mr. Wilde. I'm simply letting you know exactly what I think of you."

Nick turned to look at him. "Speciest agenda, I see."

"You misinterpret me, Mr. Wilde." Bounds glared at him easily. "I just don't trust you and your story. I think you're taking advantage of Ms. Hopps and I intend to expose that."

Nick shrugged. "I'm not taking advantage of her in any way. But if that's what you think, go for it."

"I fully intend to, Mr. Wilde. There's no sane reason that a fox would even want to be near a rabbit, and I'll find your reason."

Nick turned his back to the rabbit and opened the door to the street. He'd let Bounds search all he wanted; Nick had plenty to hide to the world, but he'd already had a lot exposed to Judy. He had no intention of hiding anything else from her. If Bounds found something that he thought might twist Carrots' opinion of it, Nick was dying to see it.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: My apologies for taking so long to put out a chapter. I've been busy with getting ready for a study abroad trip, and I just wasn't in a position to be writing. I intend to get back into the swing from now on.**

 **Secondly: I believe I answered a few reviews through PM's. That should hopefully answer your questions.**

 **Third: I don't use Twitter, but I do have a Facebook. However, if it would make people happy I can make a Twitter for updates. Please let me know if that would be something you would appreciate.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**


	63. NEW Update

Okay, alright! For those of you who have been going on and on and sending me emails:

1\. I. Am. Not. Dead.

2\. I apologize for the delay. As soon as I got back from my overseas trip, I have been busy with working horses, healing from a dog attack, trying to find an apartment, and having to spend about a week and a half putting my laptop back together when the hard drive crashed.

3\. As a result of number 2, the two chapters I was working on for PE and the one and a half I was finishing editting for ALR are GONE. I hadn't uploaded them here to FanFiction, so I must rewrite them and it's been a while. But this is a good thing, as now that I've had a month or two to get past the, "I have an obligation" feeling that I can now get back to the, "This is really fun!" feeling and try to get everything out quickly.

Please give me a few days to get back into the hang of things. My apologies for taking so long on getting things out. I got quite busy, and honestly I got burnt out. I was putting a lot up in a small time frame, and it got the point that I was having to think and plan really hard to keep the story going instead of letting it flow. I believe that problem should resolve itself.

Thanks for keeping interested!

Pyre


End file.
